Une sorcière en Terre du Milieu
by Darky Angel
Summary: L'arrivée en Terre du Milieu d'une jeune sorcière de notre monde, extrêmement puissante bien que ne maitrisant pas encore ses pouvoirs. D'autant plus que cette sorcière ne sera autre que le 10ème membre de la communauté de l'anneau!
1. La fuite de Sarah

_Bonjour à tous! vous vous souvenez de moi, l'auteur du "destin d'Elanore". me voilà de retour avec cette nouvelle fic, qui est dans un genre différent que la première. En passant je vous invite à aller faire un petit tour du côté de l'autre fanfic ( un peu de pub, ça ne fait aps de mal) lol. Sinon j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira autant que l'autre sinon plus. Et j'espère aussi que vous me donnerez vos avis dans une petite review.

* * *

_

disclamer: aucun des personnages principaux ne sont ma propriété, c'est bien dommage, amsi bon on fait avec.

* * *

_****_

_**Une sorcière en Terre du Milieu**_

_Chap1 :_ La fuite de Sarah

**La nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Dehors tout était calme. Les étoiles scintillaient de mille feux dans le ciel dont aucun nuages ne venait caché la lune qui maintenant apparue éclairait de sa douce luminosité toute la ville. Le vent soufflé légèrement en cette douce soirée d'été.**

**Le vent soulevait les cheveux châtains de cette jeune personne accoudée au rebord d'une fenêtre.**

**Sarah tel était son prénom, regardait rêveusement les étoiles. Son beau visage de jeune adulte était accablé de chagrin, en cet instant il reflétait une immense tristesse, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'isolait pour regarder les étoiles, ce qui arrivait souvent. Tous les soirs pour être honnête. **

**Sarah était une jeune femme de 19 ans. Elle avait les cheveux mi-longs châtains attachés en queue de cheval. Elle possédait de magnifiques yeux verts, très légèrement en amande, bordés de longs cils noirs. Elle avait le teint clair. Elle était habillée comme à son habitude en jeans délavé, et portait une chemise de soie beige d'homme. Chose étrange, elle ne portait que des chemises d'hommes, légèrement trop grandes pour sa fine silhouette. Pourtant elle n'en avait que faire de l'avis des gens face à sa façon de s'habiller, parce que c'était la seule chose qui lui rappelait son père disparu tragiquement alors qu'elle n'était âgée que de 10 ans. Car il faut bien l'avouer, les chemises qu'elle portait étaient celles de son père.**

**Sa mère, elle ne l'avait malheureusement jamais connue, celle-ci étant décédée en donnant la vie à Sarah.**

**Son père s'était remarié alors qu'elle était âgée de 2 ans, avec une femme qui avait déjà un enfant de 4 ans qui s'appelait David.**

**Sarah adorait son père, elle l'aimait autant qu'il était possible pour une enfant d'aimer son père. Son petit cœur d'enfant à l'époque et de jeune femme à présent débordait d'un immense amour pour ce père qui bien que décédé occupait toute la place dans son cœur.**

**Ensemble, ils s'inventaient un monde peuplé de différentes créatures. Tout d'abord il y avait ceux qu'ils avaient nommés _Elfes_ pourvus d'une beauté légendaire, dont les oreilles en pointes ainsi que leur immortalité les différenciés des autres peuples. Il y avait ensuite les _Hommes_ courageux et vaillants qui eux aussi bénéficiaient d'une beauté moins légendaire que le premier peuple. Venaient ensuite les _Nains_ qui vivaient dans des cavernes, eux aussi vaillants et courageux. Enfin venaient ces petites personnes du non de _Hobbits_, drôles et farfelus qui construisaient leurs maisons dans des petites collines qui ne pensaient qu'à manger et s'amuser. IL y avait aussi les _Istaris_ au nombre de 5 envoyés dans ce monde avec une mission. Ils leurs avaient donnés des langues différentes à chaque peuples. Celle qu'elle aimait le plus était celle qu'ils avaient inventée pour les _Elfes_ qu'ils nommaient la langue des elfes. **

**Sarah avait toujours été différente des autres. Alors qu'elle avait eu 5 ans, elle avait été témoin de phénomènes inexplicables. Des objets qui bougeaient tous seuls, le temps qui changeait subitement, des objets qui apparaissaient ou disparaissaient sans explications alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que les phénomènes.**

**Toute sa famille avait été témoin de ces phénomènes. Sa belle-mère ainsi que David avaient commencés à la mépriser, tandis que son père la rassurait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il lui avait apprit que tout cela était normal. Ses pouvoirs apparaissaient. Lui aussi en avait. Il lui avait alors montré l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Alors, il l'avait aidé à les maîtriser si bien qu'elle lui avait fait la promesse de n'en parler à personne.**

**Malheureusement pour elle, son père mourut tragiquement un jour la laissant seule au monde. Sa belle-mère lui avait montré son vrai visage : méchanceté, mépris, indifférence. La vie de Sarah bascula dans le cauchemar. Tous ceux qui se disaient ses amis s'étaient détournés d'elle sous l'influence perfide de sa belle-mère.**

**Sarah était devenue solitaire. Elle n'accordait plus sa confiance si bien qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis. Elle n'allait plus non plus à l'école, car sa belle-mère refusait de débourser le moindre sou pour elle. Sarah devait travailler pour subvenir à ses besoins mais tous les mois c'était la même chose. Sa belle-mère l'obligeait à lui donner la moitié de son salaire si Sarah voulait avoir un toit au dessus de la tête.**

**Sa belle-mère ne la supportait pas, elle craignait surtout que Sarah utilise ses pouvoirs. Le pire c'est qu'elle ne supportait pas que sa belle-fille puisse être plus jolie qu'elle. Elle la considérait comme un monstre. **

**Machinalement, tout en regardant les étoiles, Sarah effleura du bout des doigts le pendentif qu'elle portait au cou. Pendentif que son père lui avait offert le jour de ses 10 ans.**

**C'était un cœur brisé ou du moins l'une des deux parties qui formait un cœur, car il s'assemblait à une autre partie pour reformer le cœur. Il était fabriqué dans un matériau qui lui était inconnu mais qui néanmoins s'illuminait sous les rayons de la lune. Cela ressemblait à de l'argent mais cela n'en était pas.**

**-Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour avoir une autre vie. Loin d'eux, avec des gens qui m'aimeraient ! soupira-t-elle.**

**Son regard se posa sur les bâtiments environnants et sur la forme au loin de la Tour Eiffel.**

**-Une vie loin de tout cela, ces bâtiments austères, ses hypocrites qui me servent de famille. Une vie loin de ce monde où règne la peur, le mensonge....**

**Elle n'eu pas le temps de pousser plus loin sa réflexion, car déjà une voix retentissait au bas des l'escalier :**

**-Sarah, descend immédiatement !**

**Sarah sortit de ses pensées et regarda sa montre : 20h30. La vie reprenait son cours. En reconnaissant la voix de sa belle-mère, la colère passa rapidement sur son visage. A regret, elle quitta sa solitude pour descendre au salon et recevoir les critiques et insultes de la part de sa belle-mère et de son demi-frère. **

**Elle arriva dans le salon alors que Nathalie (sa belle-mère) enlevait son manteau, et que David était toujours planté devant la télé depuis qu'il était rentré quelques heures plus tôt.**

**Nathalie la regarda de la tête aux pieds. Le dégoût se lit alors sur son visage alors qu'elle lui demanda :**

**-Que nous as-tu préparé à manger ?**

**-Rien.**

**-QUOI !?**

**-T'as très bien entendu. J'ai dit que je n'avais rien fait ! Si tu voulais trouver quelque chose à manger en rentrant, fallait demander à ton paresseux de fils de t'le faire, répondit Sarah en serrant les poings pour contenir sa colère. **

**David en s'entendant traiter de paresseux, la regarda avec méchanceté et se leva, s'approchant doucement de Sarah.**

**-Moi un paresseux, lui hurla-t-il aux oreilles.**

**Sarah recula de quelques pas légèrement terrifiée par l'attitude de David.**

**-Exactement, lui dit-elle en lui jetant un regard noir. Tu ne vaux rien. Y'a pas de quoi être fier de t'avoir comme fils.**

**Il s'avança encore et elle recula aussitôt. Elle se retrouva vite adossée au mur, face à un David qui à présent ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.**

**-Répète un peu sale monstre. C'est bien ce que tu es : Un monstre !**

**-Y'a pas d'quoi être fier d'avoir un fils comme toi ! Un paresseux qui fout rien d'sa journée à partir traîner et rester planté devant la télé.**

**Le visage de David se fit plus menaçant encore. Il s'apprêtait à sortir une remarque cinglante mais Sarah ne lui en laissa pas le temps.**

**-Quoi ? Ah oui c'est vrai. C'est blessant d'entendre la vérité. Quoi tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ?**

**-T'as intérêt à avoir peur. Tu vas le regretter.**

**-Mais mon pauvre atterrit. L'égalité homme/femme ça te dit quelque chose ? Si tu crois que parce que t'as deux ans de plus que moi j'vais avoir peur de toi, alors-là tu peux toujours rêver mon pauvre.**

**-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de parler comme ça à mon fils ! attaqua à son tour Nathalie.**

**-Je lui parle comme il me plait ok ! C'n'est pas mon frère et t'es pas ma mère pigé ! Alors si t'es pas contente c'est pareil. JE LUI PARLE COMME IL ME PLAIT, dit-elle en détachant chaque syllabes, les yeux étincelant de rage.**

**-Je te signale que David est ton demi-frère et que jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu vis sous notre toit ! hurla Nathalie. Alors excuse toi immédiatement.**

**-Plutôt creuver que m'excuser, dit-elle avec dégoût. Je m'serais bien passé d'avoir un demi-frère comme lui.**

**-T'es bien comme ton père. C'était un incapable. C'était toujours Sarah par ici, Sarah par là. Un fainéant, un bon à rien.**

**-C'est pas vrai ! hurla Sarah.**

**Elle tremblait des pieds à la tête. De sa vie, elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle fureur.**

**-Je t'interdis de parler comme ça de mon père. Il valait mieux que vous deux réunis.**

**Elle eu conscience d'avoir été trop loin lorsqu'elle vit la main de David se lever. Il allait la frapper. La main de David commençait déjà à fendre l'air lorsqu'il fut interrompu dans son geste.**

**Sarah paniqua et fit ce qu'elle n'avait jamais sur sa famille. **

**Elle agita alors les mains. La main de David s'était immobilisée à quelques centimètres de sa joue. Sarah venait d'utiliser son pouvoir de sorcière. Il était figé.**

**-Qu'as-tu fais à mon fils. Libère le tout de suite ! ordonna Nathalie.**

**-Je n'obéis pas aux ordres c'est clair ! Et si tu veux pas que ça t'arrive aussi, écarte-toi de mon chemin. Je m'en vais j'en ai assez.**

**Sarah sortit en trombe du salon, bousculant sa belle-mère au passage, puis couru dans sa chambre. Elle prit son sac à dos et y fourra quelques jeans, quelques chemises, plus ses papiers, le peu d'argent qu'elle possédait ainsi que quelques objets auxquels elle tenait le plus. Elle pouvait entendre Nathalie dans le salon qui priait en pleurant pour que son « _fils chéri_ » soit libéré du maléfice.**

**Sarah redescendit les escaliers et passa devant le salon pour atteindre la porte d'entrée.**

**Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, Nathalie l'attrapa par l'épaule et lui hurla aux oreilles :**

**-REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! REVIENS IMMEDIATEMENT ET RENDS-LUI SA FORME NORMALE.**

**-Il a mérité ce qui lui est arrivé, dit-elle la respiration précipitée. Et ne t'approches pas de moi, ajouta-t-elle en se dégageant.**

**Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et se retrouva dans la rue sombre et silencieuse. **

****

**Pendant ce temps, au cœur d'une forêt calme et silencieuse, une femme aux longs cheveux blonds et bouclés regardait dans ce qui semblait être un miroir la fuite de Sarah. Sa peine se lisait sur son visage sage, des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses paupières tellement elle était peinée par ce qu'endurait la jeune Sarah Ancalimë.**

**Elle avait décidait de venir en aide à cette jeune femme.**

**C'était une promesse qu'elle avait fait à Arthur 19 ans plus tôt, lorsque ce dernier avait perdu sa femme, morte en donnant la vie à Sarah.**

**Arthur avait décidé de repartir dans son monde avec la petite.**

**C'est alors que Galadriel car c'est ainsi qu'elle se nommait lui avait promit de veiller sur sa fille. Tout au long de ces 19 années, elle avait veillée sur Sarah à travers son miroir.**

**Aujourd'hui que Sarah avait besoin d'aide, Galadriel estima qu'elle était en droit de recevoir l'aide qu'elle demandait. Cette aide, elle la méritait amplement.**

**Laissant son miroir, elle sortit de la clairière retournant rapidement dans la salle du trône d'où elle fit mander le chef des gardiens du royaume.**

**Lorsque le garde apprit à Haldir que la reine le demandait de toute urgence, il accourut dans la salle du trône.**

**-Vous m'avez fait mander ma Dame ?**

**-Oui, car j'ai un service particulier à vous demander.**

**-Tous ce que vous voudrez ma reine. Je suis à votre service pour vous servir. J'obéirais aux ordres que vous me donnerez et ce quel qu'il soit.**

**-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous Haldir. Alors voilà. J'aimerais que vous alliez chercher quelqu'un qui a besoin de notre aide. Elle est en danger là où elle se trouve. Il nous faut intervenir sans attendre.**

**-Elle ? Qui est elle ?**

**-Une jeune femme innocente et fragile en apparence mais très forte en réalité.**

**-Très bien. Où se trouve-t-elle ?**

**-Ma reine ? Que se passe-t-il ? Dans quel royaume se trouve-t-elle ?**

**- Elle n'est dans aucun royaume que vous connaissez et qui puisse se trouver en Terre du Milieu. Je vous ai dit qu'il s'agissait d'un service particulier. Cette personne se trouve dans un autre monde. Plus précisément du monde d'Arthur !**

**Haldir mit quelques secondes avant d'enregistrer les paroles que venait de dire la Dame de Lorien.**

**Le nom d'Arthur venait de faire ressurgir bien des souvenirs : sa mère heureuse qui venait d'épouser ce puissant sorcier venu d'un autre monde, qui avait tout quitter pour demeurer auprès de celle qu'il aimait. Leur mère leur annonçant à lui et à ses frères que leur famille allait s'agrandir. Leur mère mourant en mettant au monde cet enfant. Arthur anéanti par la perte de sa bien aimée décidant contre l'avis de tous de repartir avec l'enfant dans son monde. Personne n'avait su de quel sexe était l'enfant. Plus personne n'ont plus n'avait alors eu de nouvelles d'Arthur. 9ans plus tôt, Galadriel leur avait annoncé une bien mauvaise nouvelle : Arthur venait de mourir tragiquement laissant un ou une enfant seul(e) au monde. De l'enfant ils n'avaient rien su. Personne ne savait ce qu'il lui était arrivé.**

**-Haldir ? Vous m'entendez ?**

**Il reprit contacte avec la réalité.**

**-Veuillez m'excusez ma Dame. Beaucoup de souvenirs sont remontés à la surface.**

**-Je vous comprends aisément. Si vous ne vous sentez pas capable de me rendre ce service, je ne vous en voudrai pas.**

**-Je vais vous le rendre ce service. Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire et surtout comment puis-je m'y rendre.**

**-Suivez-moi, je vais tous vous expliquer.**

**Haldir suivit la Dame de Lorien, en écoutant attentivement ses dires.**

****

**Sarah parcourut plusieurs autres rues avant de s'arrêter hors d'haleine sur un muret. Sa fureur était toujours aussi vive, elle resta un long moment sans bouger, à écouter les battements de son cœur. Quand ceux-ci se furent calmés, elle reprit sa marche pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait faim. Elle se dirigeât alors vers le centre-ville et se rendit dans un snack afin de se restaurer.**

**Une bonne vingtaine de minutes s'étaient écoulées lorsque Sarah ressortit. L'air était plus froid si bien que Sarah remonta le col de son blouson. Elle déambula dans les rues.**

**La soirée était bien avancée lorsqu'elle se mit en quête d'un endroit où passer la nuit.**

**Malheureusement pour elle, la malchance était de son côté. Au détour d'une ruelle, elle tomba sur son demi-frère et quatre de ses potes appuyés négligemment sur un mur. Ils semblaient l'attendre.**

**Dès qu'il la vit, un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres.**

**-Mais regardez qui voila. Ma demi-sœur adorée. J't'ai pas trop manqué au moins ?**

**-Laisse moi réfléchir une minute. Non j'avoue ne pas avoir pensé une minute à toi, répliqua-t-elle ironiquement.**

**-Toi tu m'as manqué ma belle.**

**-Oh comme c'est dommage.**

**David l'attrapa et la plaqua contre le mur. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. De cette façon, Sarah ne pouvait s'enfuir. Elle commença vraiment à paniquer quand elle vit un sourire sadique se dessiner sur les lèvres de son demi-frère. Elle se demandait ce qui allait se passer, mais surtout ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Sa peur elle ne la montra pas. Elle ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir.**

**-Dégage, j'ai pas que ça à faire, lui lança-t-elle.**

**-C'est dommage, parce que vois-tu moi j'ai tout mon temps.**

**Sarah essaya de se dégager pour pouvoir s'enfuir, c'était peine perdue car David ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il se plaqua contre elle en l'embrassant brutalement et en meurtrissant ses lèvres et en pressant sauvagement sa poitrine avec ses mains.**

**Des larmes de rage et de honte coulèrent lorsqu'elle entendit les copains de David rire bêtement.**

**Elle reprit alors ses esprits et sa colère réapparue. Sarah lui envoya un coup de genoux bien placé qui eu son effet. David recula sous la douleur mais se reprit très vite en la giflant voilement. Elle chancela sous le choc et sentit le goût amère du sang dans sa bouche. Posant ses doigts sur sa lèvre, elle vit du sang sur ses doigts quand elle les retira.**

**Ses yeux brillaient d'une rage trop longtemps contenue. Seule contre eux cinq, elle n'avait aucune chance elle en était consciente. A moins qu'elle n'utilise ses pouvoirs de sorcière.**

**Elle se concentra du mieux qu'elle le put sous le regard quelque peu ébahi des cinq garçons qui n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer. Sarah sentit la magie se diffuser en elle, à l'intérieur de son corps. C'était une sensation de bien-être, et de sécurité à la fois. Maintenant elle était de taille à lutter contre eux. D'un imperceptible mouvement de la main, elle propulsa David et l'un de ses amis au loin. Elle profita du fait qu'ils étaient déboussolés pour partir en courant.**

**David se reprit très vite en grimaçant de douleur et cria à l'adresse de ses amis :**

**-Rattrapez-là! Ne la laissez pas s'enfuir.**

**Tous se mirent à lui courir après. Vu qu'ils couraient bien plus vite qu'elle, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à la rattraper. David se jeta sur elle, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Julien et Christophe deux des amis de David la relevèrent puis la plaquèrent contre le mur, en prenant soins de la maintenir chacun d'un côté pour l'empêcher d'utiliser à nouveau son pouvoir. Comme si ce simple obstacle allait la gêner ! pensa-t-elle.**

**David s'approcha triomphalement d'elle. Son visage était déformé par la haine et un mauvais rictus se matérialisa sur ses lèvres.**

**Très vite il lui mit son poing dans l'estomac. Sarah s'effondra sous le coup, le souffle coupé. Julien et Christophe la relevèrent une nouvelle fois, tandis que Brice et Nathan se contentaient de ricaner.**

**Cette fois c'est au visage qu'il la frappa. Sa lèvre se remit à saigner. Il la frappa encore et encore. Le visage de Sarah était maintenant méconnaissable tellement il l'avait frappé.**

**-Voilà ce qu'on réserve aux monstres de ton espèce, siffla-t-il. Mais toi tu vas avoir droit à un traitement de faveur, ricana-t-il encore.**

**Plongeant la main dans la poche de son blouson, il en ressortit un couteau à cran. En appuyant sur le cran, une longue lame en sortit. Sarah entrevit seulement la lame car elle ne pouvait pas totalement ouvrir les yeux. Un sentiment de terreur la parcourut.**

**Malgré les multiples douleurs qu'elle pouvait ressentir sur son corps meurtri, elle se concentra en fermant les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard deux cris stridents se faisaient entendre de chaque côté de Sarah. **

**Julien et Christophe venaient de la lâcher, et se tenaient chacun une main. Ils s'étaient brûlés les mains simplement en la tenant. Sarah avait fait passer toute la rage qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant dans ses bras qui s'étaient mis à chauffer à une très forte température, si bien que les deux voyous s'étaient brûlés juste en la touchant. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, elle agita son bras droit, et les deux garçons se sentirent soulevés du sol puis projetés sur trois bons mètres en arrière avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol.**

**-Sale p! Tu vas le regretter !**

**Sarah ne vit pas David. Elle ne le vit qu'au dernier moment. Quand il lui planta son couteau dans l'épaule. Elle sentit le métal froid et dur pénétrer cruellement sa chair. Elle hurla de douleur alors que David prenait un malin plaisir à lui retirer le couteau en appuyant pour lui faire encore plus mal.**

**-Alors ça fait mal ? Attends tu vas voir que ça peut faire encore plus mal.**

**Disant cela, il replanta son couteau dans ses côtes. Nouveau cri de douleur de la part de Sarah, et nouveau ricanement de satisfaction de la part de David. Sarah s'effondra sur le sol mais ne se releva pas. Dans un sursaut d'énergie, elle agita son bras valide avec violence ce qui eu pour effet de les projeter brutalement contre le mur d'en face. Ils s'y écrasèrent dans un bruit sourd. Ils se relevèrent quelques minutes plus tard en grimaçant et gémissant de douleur. Certains se tenaient les côtes, d'autres se frottaient l'épaule. David s'approcha encore et lui balança son pied dans les côtes de Sarah la faisant gémir de douleur.**

**-Venez on s'casse! Puis se tournant vers Sarah. Toi t'a intérêt à crever. T'as pas intérêt à remettre les pieds chez moi !**

**Puis il s'en alla avec ses potes laissant dans la ruelle une Sarah mourante, qui commençait à baigner dans son propre sang.**

****

**A suivre...**

****

* * *

**_Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? es-ce qu'elle vaut la peine d'être continuée. Soyez sympa dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé! car je n'ai pas trop envie de continuer quelque chose qui n'intéresse personne. _**

****

**__**


	2. Réveil en Lorien

_****_

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Dans un premier temps je tenais à vous souhaiter une très bonne rentrée. alors j'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier. J'espère que vous me ferez part de vos avis dans une tite review._

* * *

Diclamer: aucun des personnages et leux ne m'appartiennent à aprt Sarah. Sniff, sniff. ils sont l'oeuvre du grand, de l'unique Tolkien. 

**_

* * *

_**

_**En réponse aux reviews:**_

**_moon cat 22: kikoo à toi aussi. Ectremement fière de te compter de nouveau parmis des revieweuses. Oui pauvre Sarah. Alors haldir va-t-il venir la chercher? réponse dans ce chapitre._**

**_Kelidril: je crois aussi que la suite serait mieux. d'ailleurs qu'es-ce que je vois là, mais c'est la suite. bonne lecture._**

**_Caro alias moi: je crois qu'on peut même dire que c'est très original une sorcière aux grands pouvoirs en TDM. bonne lecture._**

**_Itarïlë: Eh oui encore toi, n'empêche que ça fait vachement plaisir.D'accord je continue. bonne lecture à toi._**

**_Opale: j'avais envie d'une belle-mère accariâtre pour bien montrer son envie d'aller vivre ailleurs. Au moins on comprends bien pourquoi elle est partie. J'espère que le second chap sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Très bonne lecture._**

**_auréliebloom: Ma 1ère review. waouh!!! Tu n'auras pas à attendre longtemps, regarde en dessous c'est la suite. très bonne lecture à toi aussi._**

**_Aéléa WoOd: J'avoue que je n'avais pas trop envie de me prendre la tête à mettre des flashback dès le début. une rapide présentation m'a alors semblé préférable. au contraire c'est très instructif de faire des commentaires. au fond je pense que les clichés on aime ça, enfin peut-être que je me trompe. voilà la suite. j'espère qu'elle te plairas plus que le premier chap. très bonne lecture quand même._**

**_Lysbeth-Beriawen: Pour la suite c'est maintenant. Pour que sa famille paie, on verra plus tard, longtemps plus tard. je te donne la suite, mais je t'interdis d'arrêter définitivement toues tes fics. d'ailleurs j'attends avec impatience que tu publies les prochains chap.Excellente _****_lecture._**

**_Arhini fille d'Arathorn: Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. Pour ce qui est de la bêta-readeuse j'avoue ne pas en connaître. mais peut-être aurais tu quelqu'un à me proposer? en tout cas voilà la suite. Très bonne lecture._**

**_Elwin: Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour ce qui est de se remettre de sa blessure elle va s'en remettre. on va voir si ce monde sera plus clément pour elle. vu qu'elle te plait voilà la suite. moi aussi je te fais pleins de bisous. excellente lecture._**

**_La vraie sorcière: Si elle vaut la peine d'être continuée, voilà la suite. très bonne lecture._**

* * *

**_Une sorcière en Terre du Milieu_**

_Chap2 : _Réveil en Lorien

****

**Sarah était toujours allongée par terre contre le mur, repliée sur elle-même dans une position de protection car elle venait de se faire attaquer par son demi-frère et ses amis.**

**Elle avait essayé de se relever mais ses blessures lui avaient arraché des gémissements de douleur. Elle s'était alors mise dans une position de protection en attendant la fin. **

**La ruelle était déserte, presque entièrement plongée dans le noir. Personne ne fréquentait cette ruelle, alors personne ne risquait de la trouver.**

**« _Je serais morte lorsque quelqu'un passera par ici et me découvrira. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si je meurs? Rien. Je ne manquerais à personne, et personne ne versera de larmes pour moi »_ c'est ce que Sarah pensait.**

**Elle sentait qu'elle s'affaiblissait. Sa vue se brouillait. Elle revoyait tous ces instants de bonheur passés en compagnie de son père.**

**A présent elle pouvait le voir. Il se tenait en face d'elle, et lui tendait les bras. Comme elle il avait les cheveux châtains et comme elle il avait les yeux légèrement en amande. De son père elle avait hérité de son physique, son caractère mélancolique ainsi que la colère.**

**Sarah se sentait dériver, elle avançait lentement vers son père qui lui ouvrait ses bras. Elle était en train de mourir. Cela elle pouvait le sentir. Elle allait enfin retrouver son père qu'elle aimait tant.**

**C'est à ce moment précis qu'il y eu un éclair bleu dans la ruelle, pourtant il n'y avait ni pluie ni orage qui accompagnait cet éclair.**

**Il y eu un second éclair, puis un troisième éclair dans la ruelle. Un minuscule point bleu apparut à une cinquantaine de mètres de Sarah.**

**Au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, le minuscule point bleu grossissait. A présent il devait bien mesurer 3 à 4 m de diamètre, et il continuait toujours à s'élargir dans la ruelle mal éclairée.**

**Ce point était en réalité un vortex qui permettait d'accéder à d'autres mondes.**

**Un homme sortit de ce vortex qui se referma derrière lui.**

**La ruelle redevint calme et sombre.**

**Cet homme était pour le moins étrange. Il était blond. Ses cheveux lui tombaient dans le milieu du dos. Ils étaient tressés à différents endroits tandis que le reste de sa chevelure retombait librement sur ses épaules ainsi que dans son dos.**

**Chose étonnante chez cet homme, il avait des oreilles pointues. Son visage était fier et ses yeux gris. Il était habillé de façon étrange par rapport aux habitants de ce monde. Il portait un pantalon beige fait d'un tissu inconnu, ainsi qu'une longue tunique beige. Il portait une écharpe sur une épaule. A la taille accrochée à une ceinture pendaient deux longs et fins poignards.**

**Pour l'instant, son visage reflétait une grande inquiétude. Ses yeux balayaient la ruelle à la recherche de quelque chose. Son regard se posa alors sur Sarah recroquevillée sur elle-même. Le visage de l'homme refléta un grand soulagement alors qu'il semblait avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.**

**Il s'approcha d'elle. Comme pour l'aider un nuage qui se trouvait devant la lune s'écarta, laissant ainsi la lune darder ses rayons sur Sarah, illuminant ainsi la ruelle d'un éclat étrangement doré.**

**Quand la lune lui révéla dans quel état se trouvait la jeune femme, la colère passa sur son visage.**

**Ses doigts se posèrent sur son cou à la recherche de son pouls. Il sentit que son cœur battait faiblement dans un rythme régulier, ce qui l'apaisa un peu.**

**La jeune femme gémit faiblement puis leva les yeux vers lui, essayant malgré ses blessures de voir qui était cet homme qui s'affairait autour d'elle. La peur se lisait sur son visage. Elle était seule face à cet étranger dont elle ne connaissait pas les motivations. Pourtant son visage lui paraissait familier. Mais elle prit néanmoins peur.**

**-Qui...Qui êtes...vous? Que...Que me ...voulez vous? tenta-t-elle de demander.**

**L'inconnu sourit doucement avant de se mettre à lui parler dans une langue étrangère à ses oreilles. En fait il lui parlait en elfique :**

**-« _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je suis venu en ami afin de vous porter secours. Je vais vous ramener chez nous. »_**

**Sarah ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui dit. Néanmoins cette langue aux intonations mélodieuses et aux accents chantant, elle était persuadée de l'avoir entendue par le passé. Tant qu'elle ne savait pas où et quand, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.**

**Elle utilisa donc sa meilleure arme : la magie.**

**-Ecartez-vous! Laissez ...moi...tranquille!**

**Sarah agita sa main, mais comme elle était faible il ne fit qu'un léger bond de 2m en arrière avant de retomber agilement sur ses pieds. Il sourit en repensant aux paroles de sa reine. Elle l'avait mis en garde et ne s'était pas trompée. **

**Il revint rapidement auprès de Sarah. Il souriait toujours et recommença à lui parler en elfique mais plus doucement cette fois:**

**-_« Il ne faut pas avoir peur. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Juste vous soigner et vous ramener chez nous dans le royaume de la Lothlorien. »_**

**Sarah reconnut alors la langue comme étant celle qu'elle s'amusait à parler avec son père lorsque celui-ci était encore de ce monde. C'est surtout le mot « _Lothlorien_ » qui avait fait le déclic. Lorsqu'ils s'imaginaient leur monde, son père lui avait décrit un royaume habité par les elfes. Ce royaume portait le nom de Lorien ou Lothlorien.**

**Rassemblant ses dernières forces, elle lui demanda :**

**-Alors le royaume de Lorien existe vraiment? Ce n'est pas un royaume imaginaire?**

**Haldir car tel était son nom fut d'abord surprit que cette inconnue connaisse le royaume. Il répondit néanmoins:**

**-_« Non ce n'est pas un royaume imaginaire. C'est d'ailleurs dans ce royaume que je vais vous conduire, une fois que je me serais occupé de vos blessures »_**

**Sarah n'entendit pas la fin de la réponse car elle venait de sombrer dans l'inconscience.**

**Haldir ne s'en rendit pas compte immédiatement. Il attendait une nouvelle question de sa part mais comme aucune ne venait, il s'en inquiéta légèrement.**

**-Damoiselle? Vous m'entendez?**

**Toujours pas de réponse. Il lui tapota le visage mais toujours pas de réponse. Prit de panique, il reprit son pouls. Son cœur battait toujours. Il comprit donc qu'elle s'était évanouie.**

**Il poussa un cri d'horreur en découvrant l'importance des blessures aux mains et au visage ainsi que les deux plaies desquelles beaucoup de sang s'échappait.**

**Haldir ne perdit pas un instant. Il prit les deux bourses attachées elles aussi à sa ceinture. La première contenait de l'onguent : un baume à base de feuilles d'athelas et autres plantes. Il appliqua le baume sur les mains de Sarah dans un premier temps puis sur les égratignures qu'elle avait au visage. **

**Elle gémit au contact de ce baume sur sa peau meurtrie. Haldir prit ensuite la seconde bourse. Celle-ci contenait des feuilles d'athelas fraîches. Il les mouilla puis écarta légèrement la chemise de Sarah pour déposer la mixture sur la plaie de l'épaule avant de faire de même pour celle de la hanche.**

**Ayant fini de lui prodiguer les premiers soins, il se releva, se tourna, regarda de chaque côtés de la ruelle pour s'assurer que personne ne les observaient.**

**Ne voyant personne, il sortit de la poche de son pantalon un boîtier carré noir, sur lequel il y avait un cristal en son centre. Il tourna le cristal dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre faisant ainsi faire au cristal un tour complet. Cela fait il rangea le boîtier dans sa poche.**

**Haldir se retourna vers Sarah, raccrocha ses bourses à sa ceinture et enfin s'agenouilla devant la blessée.**

**Dans son dos, on voyait la lumière qui provenait des éclairs bleus. Le vortex venait de se rouvrir.**

**Délicatement, il passa un bras sous les jambes de la jeune femme et l'autre sous son dos. D'un geste gracile il la souleva dans ses bras.**

**Il fut stupéfait de la sentir aussi légère. Elle ne devait pas peser plus lourd qu'une plume.**

**S'assurant qu'il n'avait rien oublié, il se dirigeât vers le vortex. Il s'arrêta juste devant. Alors il passa son pied à l'intérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard tout le corps suivit.**

**Sitôt pénétré à l'intérieur du vortex, celui-ci se referma instantanément.**

**Le voyage ne dura que quelques secondes.**

**Lorsqu'Haldir et son précieux fardeau ressortirent du vortex, ils se trouvaient dans le royaume de Lothlorien. Plus exactement dans la clairière où se trouvait le miroir de Galadriel.**

**D'ailleurs cette dernière était présente en compagnie de son époux le Seigneur Celeborn.**

**Ces deux derniers se précipitèrent vers Haldir, aussitôt que celui-ci fut sortit du vortex.**

**Ils furent extrêmement peinés en voyant l'état de la jeune femme. L'onguent avait fait son effet. Les égratignures du visage et des mains de Sarah avaient presque disparues.**

**Ce qui les inquiéta le plus se fut les deux blessures causées par le poignard.**

**-Haldir, dites-nous ce qui c'est passé !**

**-Je ne puis répondre à votre question ma Dame. C'est dans cet état que je l'ai trouvé. Etant donnée l'importance et le nombre de ses blessures j'en déduis qu'elle a été victime d'une attaque à laquelle elle n'a pu se défendre. Je suis désolé ma Dame, j'ai failli à ma mission.**

**-Haldir! Vous n'y êtes absolument pour rien. Personne ne pouvait prévoir qu'elle tomberait dans une embuscade.**

**-Néanmoins si j'étais arrivé plus tôt, j'aurais pu lui venir en aide de façon plus efficace.**

**-Ne vous torturez pas Haldir. En la ramenant ici, vous lui avez rendu le plus grand des services. Vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire par là en temps voulu. Pour l'instant il faut l'emmener à la maison de guérison pour que l'on s'occupe d'elle. Mon époux et moi-même nous vous suivons.**

**Haldir suivit de près par les maîtres des lieux remontèrent rapidement les marches pour sortir du lieu sacré où se trouvait le miroir de Galadriel. Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de guérison. Arrivés à destination, Sarah fut déposée avec précaution sur un lit, et déjà des guérisseurs s'activaient autour d'elle.**

**-Ma reine, j'aimerais dès à présent reprendre mon poste auprès des gardiens de la forêt et être prévenu sitôt qu'elle se réveillera.**

**-Ne vous faites pas de soucis. Vous serez le premier informé lorsqu'elle se réveillera.**

**Haldir les salua d'une révérence et s'en retourna à son poste qui fort heureusement ne se trouvait pas loin de la cité.**

**Une jeune guérisseuse du nom d'Enelya s'approcha des Seigneurs**

**-Mes seigneurs? Leur dit-elle.**

**-Qu'y a-t-il Enelya? Demanda Celeborn.**

**-Je voulais vous informer de l'état de santé de la jeune dame. Nous avons guéri toutes les blessures. Elle devrait rapidement s'en remettre. Ses blessures seront sans conséquences. Cela grâce aux soins qu'Haldir lui a prodigué. Si tout se déroule comme nous le pensons, la jeune dame devrait se réveiller dans le courant de la matinée.**

**Les deux souverains poussèrent un soupir de soulagement à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.**

**-Il est temps pour nous de nous retirer, afin que cette jeune personne puisse se reposer. Nous repasserons demain matin pour être présent lors de son réveil, déclara Celeborn.**

**Il fut rapidement approuvé par son épouse.**

**-Bien mes Seigneurs.**

**Enelya les salua elle aussi par une révérence puis repartie s'occuper de sa malade pendant que les souverains se retiraient. **

****

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Les premiers rayons du soleil pénétraient à l'intérieur de la maison de guérison lorsque que les Seigneurs des lieux firent leur apparition.**

**Ils se rendirent immédiatement au chevet de la jeune femme. Ils s'installèrent dans des fauteuils qui avaient été placés de chaque côté du lit.**

**Enelya vint rapidement les voir pour les informer des dernières nouvelles.**

**-Elle ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller maintenant. Ses mains et son visage sont complètement guéris. La blessure de l'épaule est en bonne voie de cicatrisation, la plaie n'étant pas profonde. En ce qui concerne la blessure à la hanche il faudra patienter un peu plus longtemps pour avoir une excellente cicatrisation, la plaie étant plus profonde. Je dirais qu'une bonne semaine de repos sera amplement suffisante comme période de convalescence. Dans une semaine elle sera sur pieds.**

**-Enelya. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ce que vous nous dites nous rassure. Nous avons eu un moment de désespoir, mais maintenant grâce à vos dires, nous sommes complètement rassurés, dit Galadriel.**

**-Ne me remerciez pas ma reine. C'est plutôt Haldir qu'il faudrait remercier. Sans lui et surtout sans ses soins, elle aurait été loin de se réveiller. Ma reine, puis-je me permettre une question ?**

**-Allez–y je vous écoute.**

**-Qui est-elle ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? **

**-Elle se nomme Sarah Ancalimë. Elle vient d'un autre monde. C'est une sorcière qui vient du même monde qu'Arthur, le sorcier qui s'était installé dans notre monde. Si tout se déroule comme prévu, elle devrait avoir un rôle important à jouer dans l'avenir de la Terre du Milieu. **

**-Ma reine. Est-ce l'enfant d'Arthur?**

**-Je ne répondrais pas à cette question car il se peut qu'elle le soit mais il se peut également qu'elle ne le soit pas. Pour l'instant elle est juste Sarah Ancalimë, la sorcière qui vient d'un autre monde.**

**Sarah se sentait étrangement bien. Elle n'avait presque plus mal à l'épaule, ni à la hanche. Elle était allongée. Elle se remémora les événements de la veille pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et où elle se trouvait. Sa fuite, l'attaque, et enfin l'apparition de cet homme parlant une langue qu'elle croyait imaginée.**

**A coté d'elle, elle discernait trois voix. Une voix d'homme, ainsi que deux voix de femmes. De douces voix. Elle ignorait à qui elles pouvaient bien appartenir.**

**Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et fut éblouie par la lumière. Elle les referma donc pour les rouvrir tout doucement.**

**Elle se trouvait dans une pièce qui ne comportait aucunes fenêtres pourtant on pouvait voir les arbres à l'extérieur, ainsi que des branches d'arbres tout autour. A croire qu'elle se trouvait dans un arbre fut sa première pensée cohérente.**

**Elle était confortablement allongée dans un lit qui se trouvait dans une pièce entièrement en bois, richement décorée. C'était un endroit très agréable. On s'y sentait en sécurité. Elle ne s'expliquait pas sa présence dans un tel lieu, puisque le dernier endroit dont elle se souvenait c'était cette ruelle mal éclairée où son demi-frère et ses potes lui étaient tombés dessus. **

**Elle tenta de se relever mais son mouvement lui arracha un faible gémissement de douleur à sa hanche.**

**-Notre malade vient de se réveiller, nous voilà rassurés.**

**Sarah tourna lentement la tête vers cette voix, et se retrouva face à l'homme à qui appartenait la voix douce entendue quelques instants auparavant.**

**Une légère inquiétude se manifesta sur le visage de Sarah alors qu'elle le détaillait. Longs cheveux blonds, oreilles pointues, visage grave et fier. **

**-Qui êtes-vous? Et d'abord où suis-je?**

**-Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter Sarah mon enfant. En ses lieux vous êtes en sécurité.**

**De nouveau Sarah tourna la tête vers le propriétaire de la belle voix douce qui l'apaisait juste en l'écoutant. Là aussi elle détailla son interlocutrice : longs cheveux blonds bouclés, oreilles pointues, visage magnifique fier et grave en même temps. Belle connaissez-vous mon nom?**

**-Nous vous attendions mon enfant. Je me nomme Galadriel. De l'autre côté du lit il s'agit de Celeborn mon époux. En ce moment vous vous trouvez dans le royaume de la Lothlorien. Vous demeurez sous notre protection.**

**Ces noms lui étaient familiers. C'étaient les noms que son père avait inventé pour désigner les maîtres des lieux de leur monde imaginaire. Se pouvait-il que tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté ne soit pas invention mais réalité? Mais surtout se pouvait-il qu'il soit déjà venu en ces lieux?**

**-J'arrive pas à le croire. Alors tout est réel. Je veux dire que vous n'êtes pas un monde imaginaire?**

**-Non, nous ne sommes pas imaginaire, chère enfant. Nous existons vraiment, je peux vous l'assurer. Nous sommes aussi vivants que vous, lui répondit Celeborn. Vous en doutiez? demanda-t-il un sourire attendrissant étirant ses lèvres.**

**-Non...enfin si. Mais ce serait trop long à vous expliquer.**

**-Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin?**

**-Etrangement bien pour une personne qui a été victime d'une attaque. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je ne m'explique pas. Je devrais être dans un état pitoyable vu ce que j'ai subi.**

**-C'est tout à fait normal que vous vous sentiez étrangement bien comme vous le dites. Si Haldir n'était pas arrivé à temps, nous n'osons même pas imaginer dans quel état on vous aurait retrouvée.**

**-Haldir? demanda-t-elle sceptique. Qui est-ce?**

**-Le chef des gardiens des frontières du royaume. Il était très inquiet pour vous. D'ailleurs il doit passer vous voir.**

**-Me voir? Pour quoi faire?**

**-Pour prendre de vos nouvelles bien sur!**

**Galadriel pouvait lire en Sarah comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle y voyait une grande inquiétude mêlée à un sentiment d'incompréhension. C'était une peur. Mais peur de quoi? Le plus important était cette colère qu'elle détectait. Cette colère était en réponse à la sa peur. Il y avait également une grande force ainsi qu'une grande détermination.**

**-Madame Galadriel. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire que cet Haldir vienne ici. Faites lui simplement savoir que je suis réveillée et que je me porte comme un charme. Ça sera amplement suffisant.**

**Celeborn était complètement dépassé par l'attitude de Sarah. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas voir son sauveur.**

**-Mais enfin à quoi rime tout ceci ? demanda-t-il brusquement.**

**-je...euh..., et elle s'interrompit.**

**Mais devant le regard scrutateur du Seigneur, Sarah rougit comme une adolescente prise en faute, et fut soudainement très intéressée par une mouche qui passait à ce moment là.**

**Devant le regard fuyard de la jeune femme, Celeborn se tourna vers son épouse pour voir qu'elle était prise d'un énorme fou rire qu'elle avait du mal à cacher.**

**Elle avait comprit pourquoi Sarah ne voulait pas voir Haldir. C'est parce qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais elle avait également peur de le voir. Pourquoi? Elle ne savait pas. Mais Sarah n'avait su le dire au Seigneur.**

**-Galadriel qu'y a-t-il de si amusant?**

**-Notre jeune amie ne fait pas confiance à Haldir. D'une certaine façon elle le redoute.**

**-Oh! Je vois! Mais en réalité il ne voyait rien du tout.**

**Sarah rougit de plus belle quand elle entendit la reine dire tout haut ce qu'elle avait pensé tout bas.**

**-Est-ce que je peux me lever? demanda Sarah pour changer de sujet.**

**-Pas encore, mais je peux vous installer plus confortablement.**

**Sarah le regarda avec méfiance pendant quelques minutes avant de lui répondre :**

**-Oui je veux bien.**

**Celeborn l'aida à se redresser et mit quelques oreillers derrière elle.**

**-Merci, dit-elle tout bas.**

**Le couple royal ne put que sourire face à l'attitude de Sarah. **

**-Nous repasserons plus tard Sarah. D'ici là tachez de vous reposer.**

**Déjà ses paupières se faisaient lourdes. Elle avait du mal à les maintenir ouvertes. La fatigue l'emporta et Sarah s'endormit comme un bébé.**

**-Vous avez raison Galadriel, c'est bien la fille d'Arthur. Le même caractère que lui à son arrivée ici.**

**-Néanmoins je m'inquiète de l'attitude qu'elle adoptera face à Haldir. Cette jeune femme à une grande peur des hommes. Tout cela à cause de ce qui lui est arrivé lorsqu'elle avait 15ans.**

**-Laissons le temps faire son œuvre ma chérie.**

**-Vous avez raison. Retirons-nous et laissons là se reposer.**

****

**Quelques heures plus tard, Sarah s'éveilla de nouveau. En ouvrant les yeux, elle eu la surprise de se trouver face à une paire d'yeux gris qui l'observait. Le propriétaire de ces yeux était blond, les cheveux longs. Il avait le visage fier tout en étant impassible.**

**Elle se souvenait d'avoir vu rapidement ce visage la veille dans la ruelle. Il ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Pire il lui inspirait un sentiment de peur.**

**Haldir ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas l'air très contente de le voir à son chevet. Lorsqu'il avait été voir la reine, elle lui avait apprit que Sarah était réveillée. Elle lui avait également apprit avec une certaine hésitation qu'elle ne désirait pas le voir. Aucune explication ne lui avait été fournie. Rien qui n'aurait pu justifier ce refus de le voir. Bien sur il en avait été surprit, cependant Galadriel l'avait tout de même encouragé à se rendre au chevet de la malade.**

**A présent qu'il était là, il avait quelques questions à lui poser, questions qui selon lui méritait quelques explications.**

**Sarah était agacée par l'attitude de l'elfe, puisque c'est ce qu'il était. Grand, d'une beauté saisissante, blond, les cheveux longs, et enfin les oreilles pointues. C'était la description que son père lui avait faite du peuple qu'il nommait _elfe_.**

**Cet elfe se contentait de la regarder, en attendant une réaction quelconque de sa part. Il allait être servit pensa-t-elle durement.**

**C'est surtout qu'elle ne comprenait pas l'intérêt que ces personnes lui portaient. Depuis 19 ans qu'elle vivait, personne ne lui avait porté le moindre intérêt à part son père bien entendu, si bien qu'elle se méfiait de tout le monde.**

**-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton glacial.**

**-Je me nome Haldir. Je suis le gardien des frontières du royaume.**

**-Je me fiche de savoir ce que vous faites. Je vous ai juste demandé votre nom ! continua-t-elle sur le même ton.**

**-Je vous serai reconnaissant de me parler sur un autre ton, damoiselle?**

**-Sarah, et je vous parlerai sur le ton qui me plait.**

**-Que vous est-il arrivé hier dans la ruelle ? demanda-t-il d'un ton aussi froid que celui de Sarah.**

**-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire? Ça vous intéresse peut-être? dit-elle ironiquement.**

**-Bien sur que ça m'intéresse. Qu'est- ce que vous croyez?**

**Sarah perdit un instant l'usage de la parole. C'était vraiment la première fois que quelqu'un lui portait autant d'intérêt.**

**-Sarah? Sarah vous m'entendez?**

**Elle reprit contact avec la réalité.**

**-Quoi encore!**

**-Je vous demandais ce qui vous étiez arrivé dans cette ruelle.**

**-Je me suis fait attaquée par mon demi-frère adoré et ses potes. Voilà vous êtes content.**

**Le visage d'Haldir se fit dur l'espace d'un instant alors qu'elle lui révélait ce qui lui été arrivé. Il eu une pensée meurtrière envers ses agresseurs. Elle était peut-être méfiante et de mauvaise humeur, mais il discernait tout de même sous ce masque, bon nombre de qualités.**

**Il eu un instant de compassion pour elle. Son visage refléta de la tendresse mais rapidement il reprit son masque d'impassibilité. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas su cacher ses émotions. Sarah avait vu cet instant de tendresse, ce qui la mit en colère.**

**-Non mais on aura tout vu. Un elfe qui m'offre sa pitié, dit-elle ironiquement. Gardez-là votre pitié. Je n'en veux pas. Et par la même occasion sortez d'ici et ne revenez plus.**

**Haldir était plus qu'agacé par les manières de cette jeune intrigante. Il ne supportait déjà pas que ses gardes lui tiennent tête, alors ce n'était pas une jeune humaine qui allait lui dicter ce qu'il devait faire.**

**-Si vous étiez un homme, il y a longtemps que je vous aurai administrer la plus belle correction de votre vie.**

**-Mais comme je suis une femme, vous ne le ferez pas, dit-elle ironiquement. Quel gentleman vous faites !**

**-Quel quoi??! C'est quoi un genteleman?**

**-Si vous croyez que je vais vous donner des explications, vous pouvez toujours courir.**

**-Même si vous ne m'appréciez pas, ayez au moins un semblant de gratitude pour la personne qui vous a porté secours, et qui vous a administrer des soins en urgence.**

**-Vous! Vous avez osé poser vos salles pattes sur moi! Qui vous a autorisé à me toucher!**

**Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle ne vit pas et n'entendit pas la carafe d'eau et le verre posés à côté d'eux éclater.**

**Haldir non plus ne remarqua pas ce phénomène tellement il était outré par ces paroles. Le lit voisin au sien se mit à trembler violement puis se souleva de quelques centimètres. Cependant aucun des deux ne le vit. Toutes les carafes et verres explosèrent.**

**-Je ne tolèrerais pas un tel langage de votre part.**

**-Quoi vous allez me faire la morale? Faut pas rêver mon vieux.**

**-Maintenant ça suffit! Votre mère ne vous a jamais apprit à bien vous tenir avec vos aînés.**

**La simple évocation de sa défunte mère suffit à la mettre dans un état pas possible. La haine se faisait ressentir dans tout son corps.**

**-LAISSEZ MA MERE EN DEHORS DE CELA! rugit-elle, tremblante de rage.**

**Mais Haldir ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Lui aussi tremblait de rage si bien qu'il continua sur sa lancée.**

**-Et votre père, ne vous a-t-il jamais apprit les bonnes manières?! Je le plains sincèrement d'avoir eu une enfant telle que vous.**

**Aveuglée par la colère, il n'eu pas conscience d'avoir été trop loin. La réaction de Sarah fut quasi immédiate.**

**-COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS PARLER AINSI DE MON PERE!**

**La rage qui l'aveuglait l'empêchait de contrôler ses pouvoirs qui se manifestèrent pour n'en faire qu'à leur guise.**

**Les lits se mirent à flotter excepté celui de Sarah. Les fauteuils firent de même. Les tiroirs des tables de chevets s'ouvrirent d'un coup pour aller se fracasser contre les murs dans un énorme bruit. Les lits qui flottaient se rentrèrent les uns dans les autres avec fracas. Sarah qui était dans une sorte de transe ne s'en rendit pas compte.**

**Haldir lui par contre s'en rendit compte au moment où les lits se fracassaient les uns dans les autres. C'est surtout le bruit assourdissant qui lui fit relever la tête pour assister impuissant au spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il regarda tout autour de lui et fut abasourdit par le spectacle. Posant de nouveau les yeux sur la jeune femme, il comprit qu'elle était à l'origine de tout ça. Ses yeux semblaient vides de toute vie. Elle avait le regard dans le vague. Elle était absente tout en étant physiquement présente. Son comportement l'effraya.**

**A ce moment, son fauteuil se souleva rapidement dans les airs avant de se mettre à tournoyer à une telle vitesse sur lui-même. Quelques secondes plus tard, le fauteuil percutait le mur d'en face par le dossier. Haldir fut éjecté du fauteuil et retomba trois mètres plus bas. Il se releva en grimaçant et s'approcha de nouveau du lit de Sarah.**

**Elle ne le voyait pas car elle n'était plus tout à fait elle-même. Alors qu'il ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle tourna la tête vers lui le propulsant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le choc fut tellement violent qu'il fut sonné un instant.**

**C'est le moment que choisit Enelya pour pénétrer joyeusement dans la pièce. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas à l'intérieur de la pièce qu'elle s'arrêta brusquement en poussant un hurlement de terreur. La tête de Sarah se tourna dans la direction du cri de telle façon que la jeune guérisseuse eue droit au même sort qu'Haldir. Elle se retrouva dehors bien plus vite qu'elle était entrée. Un garde accourut dans la pièce mais fut lui aussi rapidement projeté au dehors. Ne perdant pas de temps il courut à la salle du trône qui heureusement ne se trouvait pas loin.**

**Les souverains furent mit au courant de la situation. Les dires du gardes confirmèrent ce que pensait la reine. La rencontre entre Sarah et Haldir avait été plus que houleuse. **

**Galadriel et Celeborn accoururent mais juste avant de sortir de la salle du trône, Galadriel avait prit soin d'attacher autour de son cou un collier représentant une larme en mithril. Celeborn avait été stupéfait par le fait que son épouse pensa d'abord à passer un bijoux au lieu d'accourir sur les lieux du drame.**

**-Vous comprendrez rapidement la raison de mon geste. Leur apprit-elle.**

**Puis ils accoururent. En arrivant devant la maison de guérison, ils constatèrent qu'une grande partie du peuple s'était déplacé pour comprendre ce qui se passait.**

**Au dessus de leur tête, il y eu du bruit. Quelque chose venait de terminer sa course contre un mur. Il s'agissait en fait de la bibliothèque qui jusqu'alors épargnée, n'était plus qu'un souvenir à présent. Et là, le peuple fut témoin d'un spectacle plus qu'étrange. Les livres de la bibliothèque venaient de se lever et sortaient de la maison de guérison avant de retomber au sol ou plutôt sur la tête des gens. **

**Galadriel suivit de son époux et de deux gardes montèrent rapidement. Arrivés devant l'entrée, elle s'arrêta et leur dit :**

**-Quoi qu'il arrive surtout ne pénétrez pas dans la pièce, étant donné que vous n'êtes pas protégez contre sa magie. Tel que je le devine, elle doit être dans une grande colère et ne contrôle plus rien. **

**Galadriel pénétra silencieusement dans la pièce. Elle avisa aussitôt Haldir encore sonné dans un coin de la pièce, et Sarah assise dans son lit, le regard absent alors que les objets continuaient de voler dans tous les sens dans toute la pièce.**

**Sarah sentit la présence de Galdriel, alors elle tourna la tête dans sa direction pour tenter de la propulser comme les autres, mais le fluide qui aurait du avoir un effet sur elle, fut aspiré par la larme du pendentif.**

**Toute la magie de Sarah n'avait aucun effet sur Galadriel tant qu'elle portait ce pendentif.**

**Celeborn et les deux gardes observaient la scène depuis l'entrée. Ils avaient juste passés leur tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ils regardaient avec admiration le courage de leur reine.**

**Cette dernière continua son avancée puis s'assit sur le lit. Elle entoura de son bras les épaules de Sarah, tandis que de son autre main elle lui caressait les cheveux dans un geste maternel. Le corps de Sarah tremblait encore. Elle décida de lui parler sachant d'avance qu'elle l'entendrait.**

**-Sarah vous m'entendez? Il faut vous détendre maintenant. Vous ne risquez rien. Vous êtes en sécurité. Personne ne vous veut de mal mon enfant. Détendez-vous. La colère ne sert à rien, et la magie encore moins. Je sais que vous ne vouliez pas ce qui est arrivé. Je ne vous en tiendrai pas responsable. **

**Sarah sentit qu'une personne la prenait dans ses bras, la berçant tout en lui parlant. Une voix apaisante, des paroles réconfortantes. Ces paroles étaient les mêmes que celles que son père utilisait pour la calmer lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Le souvenir de son père lui apparut alors, et elle commença à se détendre. Les meubles prenaient doucement la direction du sol. Au bout de ce qui semblait 10min, la salle était redevenue calme.**

**Sarah reprit contact avec la réalité. Elle regarda autour d'elle étonnée par le désordre qui y régnait. Sa dispute avec l'elfe lui revint en mémoire. Les larmes se mirent à couler lorsqu'elle prit conscience que c'était elle la responsable du désordre.**

**-Oh mon dieu! Qu'ais-je fais? Ce n'est pas possible. Je suis un monstre, dit-elle alors en sanglotant.**

**-Non vous n'êtes pas un monstre, répondit Galadriel tout en continuant de la bercer. Seulement vous ne contrôlez pas vos pouvoirs. Voyez-vous, lorsque vous êtes en colère, dans une grande colère vos pouvoirs s'activent alors vous n'arrivez plus à les contrôler. Je me trompe?**

**-Non, mais pourquoi?**

**-C'est normal, vos pouvoirs sont liés à vos émotions. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez apprendre à les maîtriser dès que vous serez complètement rétablie.**

**-Vous ne m'en voulez pas? **

**-Pourquoi vous en voudrais-je? C'est tout à fait normal vous êtes en plein apprentissage.**

**-Ce n'est pas vraiment cela. Je crains que certaines de mes paroles n'aient dépassées ma pensée envers Haldir. Je lui ai dit des choses vraiment méchantes. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je n'accorde pas ma confiance aussi facilement.**

**-Je sais. Vous redoutez les hommes quels qu'ils soient.**

**-Comment le savez-vous?**

**-J'ai le don de lire les pensées et pénétrer les esprits.**

**-Oh!**

**-Mais je vous connais mieux que personne. Je sais ce que vous avez enduré ces dernières années. Non plus de questions. Je vous expliquerai tout lorsque je vous estimerais prête à entendre certaines choses. Pour l'instant reposez-vous et rétablissez-vous. Tout ce que je peux vous dire pour l'instant c'est que vous êtes ici chez vous. Je veillerais toujours sur vous.**

**-Chez moi?**

**-Oui chez-vous mon enfant. Maintenant reposez-vous.**

**Galadriel la recoucha comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre enfant. Sarah s'endormit aussitôt. Les gardes et son époux purent alors pénétrer dans la pièce. Ils allèrent chercher Haldir encore sonné et ressortirent rapidement de la pièce.**

**Enelya rentra prudemment dans la pièce.**

**-Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter Enelya. Sarah est en réalité une puissante sorcière qui ne maîtrise pas encore tous ses pouvoirs. Ses pouvoirs sont étroitement liés à ses émotions. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Elle-même redoute ses pouvoirs. Lorsqu'elle sera rétablie, elle commencera son apprentissage. D'ici quelques mois, elle aura une parfaite maîtrise de ses pouvoirs, ce qui fera d'elle une personne d'une extrême puissance. C'est une jeune fille innocente qui a vécu pas mal de choses que vous ne pouvez imaginer. La vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui ne l'a pas épargnée. Ne soyez pas trop dure avec elle.**

**-Ne vous faites pas de soucis. Je comprends aisément. Je vous promets de prendre soin d'elle.**

**-Merci Enelya.**

**Les souverains sortirent afin d'expliquer la situation au peuple. Ces derniers quelques peu rassurés, étaient comme même méfiant face à Sarah.**

**Haldir quant à lui, décida de se tenir à l'écart de cette jeune femme pendant un bon moment. Il n'avait aucune envie de revivre les événements qu'il venait de vivre. **

****

**à suivre....**

**

* * *

**

j'espère que ça vous à plu. donnez moi vos avis dans une tite review, et en échange je vous donnerais la suite.


	3. Discussion et démonstration de pouvoirs

**Coucou tout le monde. me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre, tout beau, tout neuf, tout bien concocter rien que pour...VOUS mes chers lecteurs, mes chères lectrices!!!!! Ze sais suis en retard, mains maintenant que zai repris les cours, zai moins de temps pour écrire à ma guise. Mais ze vous promet de faire de mon mieux.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Bien maintenant en rép aux reviews:**

**Itarïlë: J'ai bien vu que tu attendais la suite. t'inquiète même avec ton pseudo ecorché je savais que c'était toi. gros bizous à toi, et éclate toi bien à lire ce nouveau chap.**

**annabanana: Jsuis hyper contente qu'elle te plaise autant. merchi, merchi, merchi, ok j'arrête d'en rajouter, je reste modeste. je te souhaite une très bonne lecture. bizous à toi aussi.**

**Electra97: Merchi, merchi et encore merchi. jsuis super contente que cette fic ait du succès. merchi. d'accord je continue, t'inquiète pas pour cha. bisous, bisous et très bonne lecture.**

**Elwin: j'ai bien aimé voir mon petit elfe voler au travers de la pièce. j'avoue que j'ai adoré ce passage là, (c vrai jsuis méchante, mais il me pardonne toujours). j'espère que ce chap va te plaire autant que les deux premiers. ji ti fais de très gros bisous, bonne lecture. **

**Kelidril: t'inquiète je répond toujours à mes revieweuses, c une règle d'or chez moa. Franchement moi je ne plains pas haldir se fait attraper par haldir et se fait secouer dans tous les sens ok moi aussi je plains beaucoup haldir. Y aura-t-il une vengean****ce? Chais pas. voilou. en tout cas bonne lecture à toi, gros bisous.**

**Cerrydwyn: OUI ELLE OSE TOUCHER A TON HALDIROUNET!!! oui j'ai oublier de préciser qu'il faut pas s'en prendre à Sarah, lol. Voila voila la suite tant attendue. bonne lecture gros bisous.**

**aureliebloom: je chuis super contente que ça te plaise. à quand la suite? que dis-tu de maintenant? en tout cas bonne lecture.**

**Itarïlë: ****comme tu veux, je te donne la suite maintenant et toi toi tu me review. moi ça me convient tout à fait. en tout cas ça mrends hyper contente de voir que mon travail, eh bien y est apprécier. bonne lecture. bisous.**

**Lysbeth-Beriawen: Ah le vol plané du siècle effectué par Haldir. Faudrait lui remettre une médaille spéciale. Non jplaisante. D'accord madame, je continue, et justement voilà la suite!!! gros bisous à toi,et moi aussi j'ai hate de lire la suite de tes fics.**

**Moon cat 22: Euh... non je ne crois pas. c vrai qu'elle a un caractère bien à elle, et c'est d'ailleurs tout ce qui fais sa force. autrement va-t-on découvrir d'autres pouvoirs? Ais-je le droit de répondre à cette question? car ça doit faire parti de la surprise. Alors peu être que oui, peu être que non. la réponse se trouve dans le prochain chap 7. oui je sais c long mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, dsl. enfin j'imagine que t'a compris la réponse. gros kissus à toi.**

* * *

* * *

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**Une sorcière en Terre du Milieu**_

_Chap3 _: Discussions et démonstrations de pouvoirs

**La semaine passa sans qu'aucun incident ne vienne perturber la tranquillité du royaume.**

**Sarah toujours la maison de guérison, se reposait en même temps qu'elle reprenait des forces. Elle devait être en forme lorsque les séances d'entraînements auraient lieu. **

**Elle avait été autorisée à se lever, mais pas à sortir de la maison de guérison. Vu qu'elle était la seule malade, tout avait été aménagé pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise.**

**Sur le balcon, on y avait installé un fauteuil. Quand Sarah se levait, c'était toujours sur le balcon qu'elle se rendait. Elle passait son temps à lire les livres qu'elle avait fait passer dehors, où alors discutait durant de longues heures avec Enelya. Bon nombre des livres étaient en réalités des récits relatant des batailles, des exploits d'elfes. Il y en avait deux qui avaient retenus son attention. Le premier était l'histoire de Beren et Luthien. Quand au second, ce n'était pas une histoire, seulement quelques récits d'actions d'un homme venant d'un autre monde. Cet homme se nommait Arthur. C'était un puissant magicien qui à présent était décédé. Alors ce monde qu'il disait imaginaire ne l'était pas. Elle en avait maintenant la preuve grâce à ces récits d'actions. Les récits de ses actions avaient été écrits par une main féminine. En observant bien l'écriture, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il s'agissait de la main d'une personne amoureuse.**

**Lorsqu'elle était tombée dessus, elle en avait eu les larmes aux yeux, puisque c'était de son père qu'il s'agissait. On y racontait notamment comment il s'était battu seul contre des orcs, avec pour seules armes une épée ainsi que ses pouvoirs de sorcier. Comment il avait soigné des personnes blessées. Mais surtout comment il avait mit ses pouvoirs de sorcier à la disposition du peuple de Lorien.**

**En lisant ce qu'il avait accomplit, elle eu une haute estime de son père. Elle ne l'admira que plus, et l'aima encore plus. Elle était fière de son père, mais surtout fière d'être sa fille. Elle devait prendre exemple sur son père, devenir quelqu'un de bien et de respectable.**

**Durant cette semaine, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Enelya. A chaque fois qu'elle s'installait sur le balcon, Enelya l'accompagnait. Durant des heures elles discutaient. C'est plutôt Enelya qui parlait. Sarah était toujours suspendue à ses lèvres. Enelya avait connu son père alors Sarah lui demandait de lui parler d'Arthur sans pour autant lui révéler qu'il était son père.**

**Alors la jeune guérisseuse parlait encore et encore tandis que Sarah s'imaginait les actions héroïques de son père.**

**Sarah ne se lassait jamais d'écouter les récits d'Enelya à propos de son père.**

**Elle qui n'accordait pas sa confiance à n'importe qui, était étonnée de voir avec quelle rapidité Enelya et elle s'étaient liées d'amitié. **

**Tout avait commencé le lendemain de son réveil. Sarah pensait qu'après le vol qu'elle lui avait fait faire, la guérisseuse ne se représenterait pas à son chevet. **

**Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque cette dernière se présenta pour nettoyer les plaies. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs assurée qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Sarah lui avait alors laisser changer ses pansements. **

**C'est ce jour là que Sarah avait déniché ce fameux livre sur son père. Elle s'était alors risquée une question à laquelle la guérisseur s'était empressée de répondre, la satisfaisant du mieux qu'elle le put. Et là tout s'était enchaîner: les heures de bavardage, les heures de récits écoutés attentivement par Sarah désireuse d'en apprendre plus.**

**Même lorsqu'Enelya finissait son service, elle revenait voir sa nouvelle amie. Toutes deux discutaient alors jusqu'à ce que Sarah s'endorme.**

**Le peuple de Lorien quant à lui n'était pas aussi confiant qu'Enelya vis-à-vis de Sarah. Les paroles de leur reine ne les avaient pas totalement rassurés.**

**Ils voyaient en Sarah une personne qui ne leur apporterait que des problèmes. D'ailleurs à chaque qu'ils passaient sous la maison de guérison où se trouvait Sarah, ils regardaient craintivement en haut, de peur de voir des objets leur tomber sur la tête. **

**Ils n'essayaient pas de mieux la connaître, ce qui était fort dommage.**

**Elles étaient confortablement installées sur le balcon à discuter, ou plutôt c'était la guérisseuse qui encore une fois parlait, tandis que Sarah était suspendue à ses lèvres.**

**Les oreilles d'Enelya frémirent alors.**

**-Sarah nous avons de la visite.**

**-Comment peux-tu le savoir?**

**-N'oublie pas que je suis une elfe.**

**-C'est vrai tu as raison. Qui est-ce?**

**-La reine de ce royaume mon enfant.**

**Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent en direction de la voix pour découvrir Galadriel sur le pas de la porte qui les observaient. **

**Manifestement, elle était ravie de voir que Sarah s'était faite une amie.**

**Enelya se releva rapidement pour saluer sa reine comme il se doit. Galadriel de son côté lui adressa un signe de tête.**

**-Enelya, pourriez-vous nous laisser seules quelques instants?**

**-Certainement ma reine. Sarah on se voit tout à l'heure?**

**-Pas de problème. A toute.**

**Malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'avait réussi à changer complètement son langage, bien qu'Enelya lui ait assuré que sa façon de parler l'amusait beaucoup. **

**La jeune elfe sortit rapidement, laissant Sarah en compagnie de la Dame de Lorien.**

**-J'ai l'immense joie de voir que vous vous êtes fait une amie. Vous voyez tous ne sont pas comme ceux que vous avez côtoyés dans votre monde.**

**-C'est vrai! ...Mais comment savez vous cela?**

**-Je vous vous faire une révélation.**

**-Allez-y, je vous écoute.**

**-Il ne s'est pas passé une seule journée sans que je veille sur vous à travers mon miroir. Je vous ai connue alors que vous n'étiez encore qu'un bébé. J'ai suivit toute votre enfance et adolescence. Je savais en permanence que qui vous arrivez.**

**-Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Alors pourquoi ne pas être venue me chercher plus tôt?**

**-Je ne pouvais le faire sans votre accord, j'attendais le bon moment. Lorsqu'un soir en regardant les étoiles vous avez demandez une autre vie, j'ai alors su que c'était le moment.**

**-Je ne peux le croire!**

**-Et pourtant c'est la vérité.**

**-Si j'avais su, je l'aurais demandé plus tôt.**

**-Soit! Mais le principal c'est que vous soyez ici en bonne santé. En parlant de bonne santé, comment allez-vous?**

**-Très bien. Les plaies sont cicatrisées. Tout est guéri.**

**-Parfais.**

**-Galadriel?**

**-Oui mon enfant.**

**-Comment va Haldir?**

**-Pourquoi cette question?**

**-Je m'en veux encore de ce que je lui ai dit et de ce que je lui ai fait.**

**-Il va bien. Vous voulez le voir? demanda-t-elle e, esquissant un léger sourire, connaissant déjà la réponse.**

**-Non surtout pas. Non enfin pas maintenant...Je euh...Je ne me sens pas encore prête avoua-t-elle dans un souffle. Il doit m'en vouloir, pas vrai?**

**-Vous avez tout à fait raison. Il vous en veut encore beaucoup mais ne vous faite pas de soucis. Avec le temps il ne vous en voudra plus. Je comprends aisément votre réaction à l'égard de la gente masculine. Seulement tous ne sont pas comme ceux que vous avez connu.**

**-Je l'ai remarqué mais c'est difficile pour moi. Changer un trait de sa personnalité n'est pas une chose qui se fait facilement. Je veux bien essayer de changer, mais cela risque d'être long et difficile.**

**-Prenez le temps qu'il vus faudra. C'est déjà un grand pas que vous venez de faire de faire en reconnaissant vos torts. Avouer que vous voulez changer est encore plus important. Pour cela je vous en félicite. **

**Devant ce compliment inattendu, Sarah ne put s'empêcher de rougir.**

**-Sarah, je dois vous parler de choses plus importantes.**

**-De quoi voulez-vous me parler?**

**-A partir de demain, votre planning sera un peu plus chargé.**

**-Oh oh!**

**-Oui oh oh! Demain matin dès l'aube vous aurez vos entraînement au maniement des armes dans un premier temps suivit d'un entraînement à l'équitation. Vous déjeunerez ensuite en notre compagnie. Dans l'après midi, vous aurez un enseignement sur les langues, en géographie et enfin un enseignement sur la l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu.**

**-C'est pire que les cours! gémit-elle.**

**-Les cours? Quels cours?**

**-Oui, dans mon monde tous les jours jusqu'à l'année dernière je me rendais dans une sorte de grande maison où des adultes nous enseignaient différentes matières.**

**-Ici vous verrez que ça ne sera pas comme dans votre monde. Vous serez rapidement enchantée. Exactement comme l'était votre père.**

**-Mon père?**

**-Lorsqu'il est arrivé, lui aussi redoutait ces cours comme vous dîtes. Mais il s'est avéré être un excellent élève, très intéressé. Il était enchanté et de cette façon il faisait notre fierté. **

**-Alors il faut que je sois à la hauteur pour honorer sa mémoire! D'un ton d'où perçait la détermination.**

**-Je ne le vous demande pas. Personne ne sait que vous êtes sa fille!**

**-Pardon?**

**-Vous avez très bien entendu. Je juge qu'il est trop tôt pour l'annoncer. C'est surtout parce que je ne veux pas que le peuple compare vos moindres faits et gestes avec ceux de votre père. Cela vous empêcherait de bien apprendre.**

**Sarah comprenait ce que la Dame de Lorien lui expliquait. Tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire était vrai. Elle avait entièrement raison.**

**-Je pense que vous avez raison. Ah une question. Qui seront euh... mes professeurs.**

**-Je me doutais bien que vous poseriez la question. Allons voyons voir. Pour le maniement des armes vous aurez Anarion. C'est un brave guerrier qui aime enseigner.**

**-Un homme quoi! Dit-elle faiblement.**

**Galadriel perçut son malaise, mais n'en dit rien. **

**-Je suis désolé de vous imposer un homme comme maître d'arme, mais voyez-vous aucune femme de mon peuple n'est guerrière.**

**-Tant pis. Néanmoins il est de mon devoir de vous prévenir. Cela risque d'être dur et éprouvant autant pour lui que pour moi.**

**-je m'en doute mais passons. Pour l'équitation, je pense à Alassë. C'est un elfe qui vit en recluse du royaume et qui aime la solitude.**

**-Comme moi.**

**-Plutôt comme l'ancienne Sarah. Je gage que la nouvelle Sarah sera totalement différente.**

**-Pour les langues, qui me servira de prof?**

**-Que dîtes vous de ...moi?**

**-Vous, vraiment?**

**-Oui.**

**-C'est magnifique. Vu que je vous apprécie beaucoup et que vous savez m'apaiser dans les moments les plus difficiles, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec votre choix.**

**Sarah se rendit compte qu'elle venait de livrer le fond de sa pensée. Quelque peu gênée, elle baissa la tête.**

**-Ne vous en voulez pas. C'est une très bonne chose de dire ce que vous pensez. Mais je savais déjà que vous m'appréciez beaucoup. Je l'ai lu dans vos pensées. Je possède ce don.**

**-Alors je ne suis pas la seule à posséder des dons?**

**-Heureusement que non. Il y a les Istaris au nombre de cinq en Terre du Milieu. D'ailleurs c'est Gandalf l'un des cinq istaris qui vous aidera pour la magie. Vos cours débuteront plus tard. En ce moment, il a des affaires importantes à régler.**

**-Je comprends.**

**-Continuons. Pour la géographie, je ne vois personne d'autre que mon époux le Seigneur Celeborn.**

**-Et enfin pour l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu?**

**-Je suis certaine que mon choix vous fera extrêmement plaisir.**

**-Dites moi qui est-ce.**

**-Votre amie la guérisseuse Enelya.**

**-C'est vrai?**

**-Bien sur!**

**-Alors je crois que je survivrai. Merci Galadriel pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, mais surtout pour la confiance que vous m'accordez.**

**-C'est tout à fait normal. Vu que vous êtes la fille d'Arthur. Ah au fait, j'ai quelque chose à vous remettre. C'était en fait le but de ma visite.**

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est?**

**-Vous allez voir.**

**Galadriel se leva et alla chercher quelque chose qui était posé sur la table de chevet. Elle revint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et lui tendit le paquet.**

**Sarah le prit, l'observa sous tous les angles. Il avait la taille d'un livre et était assez épais.**

**Elle défit le paquet. C'était bien un livre. La couverture était en cuir vert clair qui rappelait la couleur de ses yeux. A une bonne vingtaine de pages de la fin, il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à un marque page.**

**Elle ouvrit le livre à cette page. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Ce qu'elle avait prit pour un marque page était bel et bien un marque page. La seule différence était que celui-ci était magique. Il devait mesurer 5cm de large sur 20cm de long.**

**Sur 15cm de long, il y avait une photo d'elle en animation. C'était elle lorsqu'elle avait 10 ans. Avec ses petites mains d'enfant, elle prenait un coussin tout abîmé, se concentrait dessus et sa main droite passait devant le coussin de gauche à droite. Lorsque sa main avait finie son passage, le coussin avait disparut. A sa place se tenait un cœur rouge sur lequel était écrit « je t'aime papa ». Puis la petite fille tendait le cœur à quelqu'un en souriant de bonheur.**

**Sarah se souvenait très bien de se moment. Le jour de ses 10 ans, son père lui avait apprit un nouveau tour. Elle s'était entraînait toue la matinée et l'avait rapidement réussi, car elle apprenait vite. **

**Elle s'était ensuite précipitée dans le bureau de son père qui sourit dès qu'il la vit.**

**C'est là qu'il lui avait donné le vieux coussin et qu'elle exécuta le sort dessus avant de tendre le coussin neuf à son père en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait.**

**C'était la dernière fois qu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs de sorcière en compagnie de son père. C'était surtout la dernière fois qu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs.**

**-Ce livre. Il appartient à...**

**-Votre père oui. Il voulait qu'il vous revienne. Mais surtout il voulait lui-même vous le remettre. Le temps ne lui en a pas laissé le temps. Ce livre vous aidera et vous apportera beaucoup. Croyez-moi.**

**-Merci Galadriel. Je le consulterais un peu plus tard. **

**-Faites comme bon vous semble. Juste une chose, n'en parlez pas. **

**-Oui je le sais. Ne vous faites pas de soucis.**

**-Une dernière chose avant que je ne me retire. Vous quittez la maison de guérison aujourd'hui même. Vos habitations ont étés aménagés pour vous par les bons soins d'Enelya.**

**-Quand vais-je m'y installer?**

**-Voulez-vous que nous nous y rendions dès maintenant?**

**-Pourquoi pas. Au moins je pourrais sortir d'ici. Ce n'est pas que je ne m'y plait pas, mais je me sens enfermée.**

**-Récupérez vos affaires, nous y allons. Votre sac s'y trouve déjà.**

**Sarah se leva avec une telle rapidité que Galadriel sourit tendrement devant l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille.**

**Celle-ci rassembla le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait, ce qui constituait du livre de son père, des deux livres de la bibliothèque et de son blouson.**

**Elle fut rapidement prête, elle rejoignit alors Galadriel qui l'attendait prêt de la sortie.**

**Ensemble elles sortirent. Sarah fut rapidement saisit par la beauté du paysage, des talans dans les mallornes ainsi que des habitations dans les arbres.**

**Tout était tel que son père lui avait décrit, si ce n'est qu'en cet instant ils lui paraissaient plus splendides encore. Sarah était tout simplement émerveillée.**

**Pour atteindre les autres arbres, il y avait un système de passerelles en bois et de plateformes en formes de feuilles géantes.**

**Sans se rendre compte de sa recherche d'affection, Sarah passa son bras sous celui de la Dame de Lorien qui sourit à l'inconsciente recherche de sa protégée. **

**Alors qu'elles longeaient une passerelle, Sarah remarqua la craintive attitude des gens. Ils s'éloignaient à son passage comme s'ils redoutaient une réaction hostile de sa part. **

**Pourtant Sarah faisait de son mieux malgré sa constante méfiance. Elle faisait un gros effort pour sourire aux personnes hommes, femmes où enfants qu'elle croisait. **

**Ce qui lui fit le plus mal c'est lorsqu'en passant par un plateforme, un enfant était assis les jambes dans le vide. Sa mère parlait avec une autre elfe. Sitôt qu'elle vit Sarah, bien qu'elle soit en compagnie de leur reine, l'elfe se précipita vers son enfant, le récupéra pour le protéger de Sarah.**

**Face à cette attitude, Sarah eu les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux. Eux aussi devaient la considérer comme un monstre.**

**Son subit changement d'humeur n'échappa pas à la souveraine qui s'empressa de la rassurer du mieux qu'elle le put de sa voix douce et apaisante. **

**-Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir. Ils ont été mis au courant de votre arrivée ici, le jour de votre accrochage avec Haldir. Depuis ils se méfient. A force de constater votre présence ici, ainsi que vos bonnes intentions, ils vous accepteront comme l'une des leurs.**

**-En êtes vous sure? Ou dites vous cela seulement pour me rassurer.**

**-Vous constaterez par vous-même de l'exactitude de mes paroles.**

**-Je vous fais confiance Galadriel.**

**A présent elles étaient arrivées à un arbre dans lequel se trouvaient les « habitations ». Il était de petite taille selon Galadriel, mais pour Sarah ils étaient de la taille de son ancienne maison.**

**-C'est mon chez moi?**

**-C'est votre chez-vous comme vous le dites.**

**Il n'y avait pas de portes, l'entrée était caractérisée par une sorte de rideau que dans notre monde nous appelons rideaux de perles de bambous. Les motifs étaient des feuilles de Lorien.**

**Pour pénétrer à l'intérieur, il suffisait d'écarter les pans du rideau.**

**Grâce à ce rideau, personne ne pouvait voir l'intérieur. Le rideau ne laissait que passer l'air.**

**Elles pénétrèrent à l'intérieur des habitations. Celui-ci était composé de quatre pièces de grandes tailles. **

**Il y avait en pièce principale un salon. Dans ce salon, il y avait deux divans de couleur vert clair. A côté de chaque divan, il y avait une console sur laquelle on y avait déposé une carafe et un gobelet. Sur les murs il y avait une tapisserie représentant la Lothlorien dans toute sa splendeur. Il y avait également une gravure qui représentait les souverains. Face à l'un des deux divans, il y avait un rideau de bambou qui donnait sur un balcon. Sur le balcon, on y avait installé dans un coin deux fauteuils dont sur l'un reposait une fine couverture. Du balcon, on pouvait accéder à une passerelle puis à une plateforme.**

**A côté de l'entrée accessible par le balcon, il y avait à l'extrême bout du balcon, un grand escalier éclairé par des lampes, qui menait en bas de l'arbre. En face du balcon, à l'intérieur il y avait une porte donnant sur un bureau, dans lequel se trouvait une bibliothèque.**

**La pièce qui servait de bureau était de taille moyenne. Sur un pan de mur il y avait la bibliothèque remplie de livres. Sur le pan d'en face, à côté de la porte, il y avait un bureau en chêne sur lequel étaient disposés des plumes, des encriers, des parchemins.**

**La pièce était éclairée par une fenêtre. La seule de la maisonnée.**

**Enfin le dernier pan de mur avait été réservé pour la petite cheminée.**

**Là aussi il y avait différentes tapisseries représentant la Lothlorien.**

**Les deux femmes ressortirent du bureau pour se retrouver dans le salon. A côté du rideau donnant sur le balcon, il y avait une autre porte. Celle-ci donnait sur la chambre.**

**D'emblée la chambre lui plut. Elle se composait d'un lit à baldaquin de grande taille. Les draps étaient faits d'une matière qui lui était inconnue. Ils étaient néanmoins très doux au toucher. Légers et chauds selon le temps à l'extérieur. Par-dessus les draps de couleur blancs, on avait eu la délicatesse de déposer au pied du lit, sur un coffre en bois clair deux couvertures en cas de besoin. A la tête du lit, il y avait deux tables de nuit. Chacune contenaient un petit bouquet de fleur dans un vase de cristal. Le parfum des fleurs embaumait l'air par ses fraîches senteurs. **

**Face au lit se dressait fièrement une armoire à deux portes en chêne clair. A côté se tenait une commode assortie à l'armoire, elle-même assortie au lit.**

**Sur les deux meubles couraient des inscriptions elfiques. De la chambre on avait accès au salon en passant là aussi par le balcon qui était séparé de la chambre par un fin rideau en voile blanc. **

**Enfin la dernière pièce était une salle d'eau adjacente à la chambre.**

**Il y avait tout un nécessaire de toilette. Des huiles pour les cheveux. D'autres pour le corps. Du parfum, des serviettes. Dans le fond de cette pièce, il y avait ce qui ressemblait à une douche composée de grandes feuilles vertes dans lesquelles coulait de l'eau.**

**Sarah revint dans la chambre et vit le détail qu'elle n'avait pas vu précédemment. Il y avait une coiffeuse avec un grand miroir. Sur cette coiffeuse était posé une brosse à cheveux, ainsi que des accessoires et bijoux.**

**Elles repassèrent rapidement au salon. Sarah déposa ses biens sur l'une des banquettes. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Galadriel. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, en même temps qu'elle était heureuse.**

**-Merci du fond du cœur. Ce que vous faites pour moi me touche beaucoup. Cet endroit est tout simplement superbe.**

**-Vous m'en voyez ravie. N'hésitez pas à changer quoi que se soit si vous le désirez. Le temps que durera votre séjour ici, vous êtes ici chez vous, alors libre à vous de l'aménager selon vos goûts.**

**Sarah raccompagna la reine jusqu'à la porte. Quand cette dernière fut partie, elle retourna dans le salon. Elle prit son blouson puis se rendit dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit l'armoire et fut stupéfaite par le nombre de robes qui s'y trouvaient. Elle qui n'en mettait jamais, dut bien admettre que celles-ci étaient superbes. Il y avait tous les tons, différents styles. De la plus simple à la plus complexe.**

**Il ne restait qu'un cintre de libre. Elle y accrocha son blouson qui faisait un peu tâche à côté de ses merveilles. Sur le plancher de l'armoire se trouvait plusieurs paires de chaussures: des souliers, des bottes, et des bottes de rôdeurs.**

**Ayant rangé son blouson, elle se rendit devant la commode puis ouvrit le premier tiroir. Celui-ci contenait des pantalons, certains étaient en toile, d'autres en cuir. Dans un coin on y avait placé ses trois jeans qu'elle avait emmenés lors de sa fuite. **

**Le second tiroir contenait des tuniques dans une matière proche de la soie. La aussi dans un coin se trouvaient ses chemises.**

**Le troisième tiroir contenait des sous-vêtements et des corsets.**

**Le quatrième lui contenait une petite boite. Sarah la prit et l'ouvrit. Elle contenait son pendentif, sa montre, son argent, ses papiers et les quelques photos d'elle et de son père. Elle referma la boite et la replaça dans le tiroir. A côté il y avait son sac. Elle referma le tiroir et retourna une fois de plus au salon.**

**Sarah s'installa confortablement sur le divan et prit le livre, cadeau de Galadriel. Elle l'ouvrit à la première mais ne put aller plus loin.**

**Sur la page, quelques lignes avaient été écrites à la main. Elle reconnaissait l'écriture de son père. Alors intriguée elle lut les quelques lignes.**

**Voici ce qu'il y avait écrit:**

_**Ma petite Sarah chérie**_

**_Si tu lis ces quelques lignes, c'est que je ne suis malheureusement plus de ce monde. Je m'en veux de ne plus être la pour te guider dans ton apprentissage de la magie. Je suis tout de même content que tu sois revenue en Lothlorien. Chez nous. Ta vraie maison. Tout cela Galadriel te l'expliquera quand elle jugera que tu seras prête à entendre la vérité._**

**_Tu resteras à jamais le rayon de soleil qui éclairait ma vie dans les moments les plus difficiles. Tu seras toujours mon ange adoré, ma petite sorcière que j'aime du plus profond de mon cœur._**

_**Dans mon cœur, tu as une place spéciale au même titre que ta défunte mère que j'ai aussi aimé. La seule avec toi.**_

_**Ma plus grande erreur fut de retourner sur Terre avec toi et d'épouser Nathalie.**_

_**Je sais que tu ne la portes pas dans ton cœur, et je sais que c'est réciproque. Pour cela je me déteste.**_

_**J'espère tout de même que tu trouveras ta place parmi les elfes de Lothlorien, que tu les considéreras comme ta nouvelle famille.**_

_**Ce livre je l'ai rédigé pour toi, car craignant qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose, je voulais qu'il reste une trace de moi, de ma magie.**_

_**Ce livre explique beaucoup de chose sur la magie ainsi que comment se servir de la magie.**_

_**Il te serviras de guide et t'apprendras à canaliser ton énergie afin de bien utiliser tes pouvoirs.**_

_**Suis bien les explications et tu y arriveras. Je me souviens combien tu étais attentive et combien tu aimais apprendre.**_

_**Je t'aime ma chérie. Jamais je ne t'oublierais.**_

_**Ton père qui t'aime. **_

_**Arthur.**_

_**P.S: Lorsque tu te sentiras prête, demande à Galadriel de te donner le grimoire qui te sera **__**très utile par la suite.**_

**Ce témoignage d'amour de la part de son père lui fit couler les larmes, qu'elles avaient toujours retenues lorsqu'il était question de son père.**

**-Oh papa. Moi aussi je t'aime. Moi non plus je ne t'oublierais jamais. Tu seras fier de moi à la fin de mon apprentissage. Je t'aime papa.**

**Là elle éclata en sanglot, et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.**

**Elle pleurait encore quand Enelya arriva. Dès qu'elle vit son amie en larmes, elle se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.**

**-Sarah que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi pleures-tu?**

**Sarah ne pouvait malheureusement pas lui révéler la vérité.**

**-Ce sont tous ces événements d'aujourd'hui. Ta gentillesse ainsi que celle des souverains du royaume. Tu sais c'est la première fois que l'on intéresse à moi de cette façon. Que l'on ne me considère pas comme un monstre.**

**-Un quoi!? Un monstre?! Tu n'as absolument rien d'un monstre. Tu es tout le contraire. Aimable, gentille, attendrissante. Je peux te garantir que tu n'as absolument rien d'un monstre.**

**-Enelya écoute. Ils me considéraient comme un monstre à cause de mes pouvoirs de sorcière.**

**-Oh ce n'est que cela. Tu vas apprendre à les maîtriser, pas vrai?**

**-Oui, avec un istari je crois du nom de Gandalf.**

**-Tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber. C'est le meilleur.**

**Après un petit instant de silence, Enelya reprit la parole.**

**-Sarah je peux te poser une question? Mais si tu ne veux pas répondre ce n'est pas grave. Je ne t'en voudrais pas.**

**-Tu sais je ne te cacherais rien. Vas-y pose la ta question.**

**-C'est à propos de tes pouvoirs. Je voudrais savoir euh quels pouvoirs euh...tu possèdes.**

**-Je vais te le dire. Alors je peux faire bouger les objets à distance. Je peux aussi figer le temps.**

**-Figer le temps? Qu'entends-tu par la?**

**Sarah sourit en pensant que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui demandais avec autant de gentilles de lui parler de ses pouvoirs.**

**-Figer le temps. Eh bien par ex, si un objet tombe, je peux arrêter sa course pendant un moment.**

**-Waouh! Et t'a quoi d'autre comme pouvoirs?**

**-J'ai des visions. Quelques fois quand je touche un objet, je peux voir des choses qui arriveront dans le futur. Généralement c'est la mort de personnes que je vois.**

**-C'est tout?**

**-Non. Je peux aussi contrôler les éléments, je peux aussi faire apparaître des objets ou en faire disparaître. Pour l'instant c'est tout, mais on m'a dit que mes pouvoirs étaient en constantes évolutions. D'autres peuvent encore arriver.**

**-Tu veux bien me faire une démonstration? Enfin si ça ne te déranges pas.**

**-Non pas du tout. On va commencer dans l'ordre. Il fait sombre tu ne trouve pas.**

**-Si, tu veux que j'allume des bougies?**

**-Non je vais le faire. Regarde.**

**Sarah se tourna vers la bougie et se concentra dessus. Elle leva ensuite son bras à la hauteur de ladite bougie. Au bout de son doigt, une flamme apparue. De l'autre main, elle fit venir la bougie jusqu'à elle. La bougie flottait dans les airs et arriva au niveau de son doigt, où se trouvait la flamme. A présent la bougie se trouvait à l'horizontale, la mèche dans la flamme. La mèche s'enflamma. La bougie se releva puis fit le tour de la pièce allumant toutes les bougies les unes après les autres avant d'aller reprendre sa place sur son socle.**

**Sarah souffla sur son doigt, et la flamme s'éteignit.**

**Ensuite elle se tourna vers la carafe, qui se souleva sans aucune intervention humaine. Comme si une main invisible la tenait, la carafe versa de l'eau dans le verre qui se dirigeât vers Enelya. Pendant que la carafe reprenait sa place, le verre arriva à la hauteur d'Enelya puis s'arrêta. La jeune elfe prit alors le verre dans sa main.**

**-Sarah c'est génial ce que tu fais. Montre moi autre chose s'il te plait.**

**-Prends la carafe et laisse là tomber au sol. **

**Enelya se leva, prit la carafe. Elle hésita à la laisser tomber puis finalement se décida. Elle lâcha la carafe tout en fermant les yeux.**

**Sarah dès qu'Enelya avait lâchée la carafe, s'était concentrée sur celle-ci. Elle ferma rapidement les poings pour les rouvrir précipitamment.**

**La jeune elfe avait toujours les yeux fermés. Elle s'attendait à entendre le bruit de la carafe se brisant en touchant le sol dur, mais rien de ceci n'arriva.**

**Elle rouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit fut Sarah avec un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Baissant les yeux, elle vit que la carafe avait été interrompue dans sa course. Elle se trouvait à 1m du sol. Enelya tourna autour et fut stupéfaite.**

**Sarah agita de nouveau ses mains, mais avant que la carafe ne reprenne sa chute elle fut contrée par le pouvoir de déplacer les objets. La carafe se soulève pour aller reprendre sa place à côté du gobelet.**

**-Je me souviens m'être servie de ce pouvoir sur mon demi-frère quand je me suis enfuie de chez moi.**

**-Ça marche sur tout le monde?**

**-Non pas sur les sorciers. Par contre pour les visions, elles ne viennent pas sur commande. Elles se manifestent le plus souvent alors que je n'y m'y attendais pas. **

**-Tu as dis que tu pouvais contrôler les éléments.**

**-Oui et c'est le plus dur. C'est surtout quand je suis super en colère.**

**-Tu veux quand même essayer?**

**-Pour toi je veux bien essayer. Que veux tu que je fasse?**

**-Tu arriverais à faire tomber de la neige?**

**-J'ai jamais essayé. Attends on va voir ce que ça donne. Allons sur le balcon.**

**Elles se rendirent toutes les deux sur le balcon. Sarah se concentra au maximum. Elle imaginât que la neige tombait et ordonna silencieusement au temps de changer. Puis faisant appel à toue la concentration dont elle était capable de réunir en très peu de temps, elle leva les mains au ciel.**

**Le ciel se chargeât de nuages blancs, l'air devint rapidement plus frais. Et là contre attente des flocons commencèrent à tomber. Rapidement il se mit à neiger fortement sur la Lothlorien seulement.**

**Haldir qui rentrait chez lui fut étonné par ce changement radical du temps. Il entendit alors une voix enjouée qui s'exclama:**

**-C'est génial ce que tu fais!**

**-Attends, tu vas voir autre chose, répondit une autre voix qu'il fut persuadé d'avoir déjà entendue. Seulement en ce moment cette voix avait des accents chantant. Il reconnut la voix comme étant celle de Sarah. Elle paraissait très heureuse.**

**Sarah était tellement heureuse que le temps suivit son humeur. La neige se transforma tout d'un coup en pétales de roses couleurs rose jaune. Tous els elfes se trouvant dehors furent surpris par ce double changement du temps.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, le temps revenait à la normal. Les pétales arrêtèrent de tomber, celles qui se trouvaient déjà au sol disparurent silencieusement.**

**-C'est magique et tellement beau.**

**-Je vais te faire montrer mon dernier pouvoir, celui de faire apparaître ce que je veux. Que voudrais-tu que je fasse apparaître?**

**-Un elfe mâle, suggéra malicieusement Enelya.**

**-Trop compliqué pour mon niveau. Désolé. Ah je crois que j'ai trouvé!**

**-Quoi?**

**-Tu vas voir.**

**Nouvelle concentration de la part de Sarah. Elle voyait Enelya avec l'objet qu'elle allait faire apparaître.**

**Elle rouvrit les yeux, regarda son amie. Moins de deux secondes plus tard Enelya sentit quelque chose se poser sur sa tête.**

**Sarah venait de faire apparaître une couronne de fleurs.**

**-Votre nouvelle Altesse.**

**Enelya retira sa couronne et la regarda.**

**-On Sarah elle est superbe.**

**-Alors garde la en gage de notre amitié.**

**Les deux amies se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.**

**-Enelya je dois te mettre à la porte. Demain commence les entraînements. Je dois me lever aux aurores.**

**-Ah oui c'est vrai. Dame Galadriel est passée me voir pour me demander si je voulais te servir de professeur pour l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu. Pour toi j'ai accepté. On se voit demain soir?**

**-Oui professeur. Allez viens je te raccompagne jusqu'à la porte.**

**Sarah la raccompagna à la porte et la regarda s'éloigner.**

**Deux minutes plus tard, elle rentrait chez elle et se prépara pour la nuit.**

**Elle se coucha dans les draps frais en ayant prit soin de ramener avec elle les trois livres auxquels elle tenait beaucoup.**

**Elle s'endormit sitôt après avoir posé la tête sur l'oreiller.**

****

**à suivre...**


	4. Premiers cours et déjà des ennuis

**Coucou à tous. Je sais ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié de nouveau chap. J'espère que vous saurez me pardonner.**

**Aujourd'hui je mets en ligne ce nouveau chap.**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Eh maintenant les RAR :**

**AurélieBloom: Haldir lui pardonnera ça c'est sur mais pas encore, on va le laisser mariner un peu, mais une chose est sure il lui pardonnera!! Patience, lol. Voila le nouveau chap, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous **

**Itarïlë: Ouais cette fois il n'a pas fait sauter le r, lol. Oh t'inquiète quand il s'agit d'écrire je trouve tjrs un moment, pendant les cours de philo par ex, et aussi les cours de litté. C'est vrai que j'ai prit un peu d'avance et là avec les vacances je pense que je vais en écrire plusieurs. Je continu, je continue, je ne fais que ça, lol. J'espère que ce nouveau chap sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Bisous.**

**Elwïn: merci de ta confiance, c'est vraiment super. On se croyait transporter dans un autre lieu grâce à ce chap, et je suis en mesure de te dire que dans un autre chap à venir, la situation sera renouvelée. Une scène à laquelle j'ai pensée et dont j'en aie fait l'ébauche. Je te libère pour que tu puisses lire le chap et aller manger, lol. Aller bisous, et bonne lecture ma chtite puce.**

**Lysbeth-Beriawen: C'est vrai que pour les elfes c'est pas évident de voir les meubles voler, mais ils s'en sont remit depuis, sois-en sure. Très intéressante ta question, va-t-il craquer pour elle? Mais parle t'on du même? J'imagine que tu faisais référence à Haldir? Jalousie, oui je pense un peu, pour le reste il faudra lire la suite, hi hi hi!! Jsuis méchante, lol. Vala bonne lecture, bisous, et à la prochaine avec la suite de tes fics qui en passant sont superbes.**

**Kelidril: Alors la l'histoire se passe pour l'instant avant la guerre de l'anneau! Et il y a peut-être dans l'espoir qu'elle y participe. Je dirais même que c'est très fort probable qu'elle y participe, reste à savoir si l'auteur veut lui faire prendre des risques, lol. Pour ce qui est des garçons Legolas et Aragorn va encore falloir attendre, même si l'un des deux risque de faire une première apparition prochainement. Ah ah!! Voilà j'espère que se sont plus ou moins les infos que tu attendais. Je te fais pleins de bisous, et je te dis à la prochaine. Mais en attendant ya la suite qui vient d'arriver, lol.**

**Cerrydwin: Sarah m'a dit de te dire qu'Haldir sera très probablement à elle, dsl je ne sers que de messagères, mais ne vous battez pas toutes les deux, elle a aussi dit qu'elle voulait bien te le prêter et que vous pourriez vous le partager. Et Haldir m'a dit de vous dire à toutes les deux qu'il n'était pas un jouet, ni un objet, et qu'à lui seul revenait la décision. Voilà, lol. Bon bonne lecture, bisous.**

**Voila maintenant que les RAR sont terminées, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

_**Une sorcière en Terre du Milieu**_

_Chap4 :_ Premier cours et déjà des ennuis

**Le crépuscule pointait à peine quand Sarah ouvrit les yeux. Elle se sentit reposée, prête à démarrer cette nouvelle journée. Elle s'étira de bien être pendant de longues minutes, puis enfin elle se décida de se lever. La première chose qu'elle fit fut de se rendre sur le balcon, et respirer l'air pur de la Lorien.**

**Dehors tout était calme, si ce n'est qu'elle remarqua de l'activité dans le talan d'en face. Quelqu'un s'activait. Sûrement une personne qui venait également de se réveiller.**

**Le talan d'en face était en fait l'habitation d'Haldir. Comme à son habitude, il s'était levé avec le crépuscule. Il se préparait à prendre le chemin de son poste de garde des frontières au Nord du royaume.**

**Simplement vêtu d'un pantalon de toile beige, pieds nus, il sorti sur son balcon pour prendre sa minute d'air pure quotidienne.**

**Il était à peine sortit qu'il sentit une proche présence. En bon garde, ses yeux fouillèrent silencieusement les environs dans l'aube naissante, pour finalement se poser sur le talan d'en face. Il y avait une jeune femme accoudée à la rambarde qui offrait son visage aux timides rayons du soleil. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se rendre compte que la personne appuyée contre la rambarde n'était autre que celle qui avait osé s'en prendre à lui la veille, alors qu'il était simplement venu en ami pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier le vol plané qu'il avait fait la veille. Pour l'instant ce qui l'intriguait, était sa présence dans ce talan. Il savait par sa reine qu'elle devait quitter la maison de guérison la veille pour s'installer dans les appartements qui avaient été mis à sa disposition, mais ignorait qu'ils seraient aussi proche des siens.**

**La veille en rentrant, il se souvint l'avoir entendue. Il y avait alors une autre personne avec elle. Il n'avait cependant pas fait attention à sa présence, ayant tout de même remarqué au son de sa voix qu'elle paraissait heureuse.**

**Pour ne pas se faire remarquer et surtout pour ne pas s'attirer ses foudres, il se rendit dans le recoin le plus sombre du balcon. Caché par les branches et les feuilles il pouvait l'observer à loisir sans être vu d'elle. D'où elle se trouvait, elle n'avait aucune chance de remarquer sa présence. La personne qu'il observait était totalement différente de celle avec qui il s'était disputé une semaine plus tôt. Cette personne là offrait avec délice son jeune visage aux premiers rayons du soleil. Elle était détendue, heureuse de vivre. Elle paraissait très à l'aise. Pire elle paraissait dans son élément, chez elle!**

**Bien que peu vêtue, elle était très agréable à regarder. Elle avait un physique bien dessiné aux courbes harmonieuses placées où il le fallait.**

**Une chose assez curieuse que remarqua alors Haldir c'est qu'il émanait d'elle une sorte de grâce, de prestance que l'on pouvait observer chez les elfes. Pourtant elle ne l'était pas vu qu'elle venait d'un autre monde. D'un monde de mortels.**

**Elle était très jolie bien qu'un peu jeune. Il s'en voulu aussitôt de penser une telle chose. Pas après ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir une semaine auparavant. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Au plus profond de son être persistait ce sentiment de protection envers elle. Un sentiment qui grandissait de jour en jour, dont il n'en comprenait ni la raison ni la signification. Pourquoi devrait-il veiller sur elle comme il le faisait avec ses deux frères? Il ne la connaissait que depuis une semaine alors pourquoi?**

**Il se risqua tout de même à manifester sa présence en chantonnant un air qu'il avait toujours aimé. Un air que sa propre mère lui chantait quand il était encore petit garçon. Il chantonna alors le premier couplet puis s'interrompit et attendit.**

**Le silence se fit. Tout d'un coup au milieu de ce silence, une douce voix légèrement tremblante s'éleva et reprit assez timidement la mélodie qu'il venait de chantonner.**

**Sarah accoudée à la rambarde avait fermé les yeux et écoutait le silence rassurant quand soudain une voix chaude et virile s'état fait entendre. Elle avait cherché du regard d'où venait cette voix mais n'avait vu personne. Le silence était ensuite retombé.**

**Au bout de quelques instants, Sarah avait essayée de reprendre l'air de la mélodie. Sa voix tremblait légèrement alors que celle de l'homme était sure d'elle, ferme mais aux accents sincères.**

**Quand elle eu fini elle s'interrompit et attendit. La voix s'éleva de nouveau en enchaînant un nouveau couplet que Sarah essaya à son tour de reprendre.**

**Ce manège dura bien dix bonnes minutes quand Sarah se souvint qu'on attendait sa présence dans quelques minutes pour son premier entraînement au maniement des armes.**

**Elle avait cependant comprit au cours de ces dix bonnes minutes que la voix de ce mystérieux inconnu venait du talan d'en face. Elle ne savait pas qui habitait là mais par politesse jugeât utile de lui adresser un message.**

**-Qui que vous soyez, je vous remercie pour ces instants de complicité. Grâce à vous, je pense que je vais passer une agréable journée. J'espère cependant avoir le plaisir de vous entendre de nouveaux ces prochains jours.**

**La voix s'éleva de nouveau en réponse à son message et Sarah reprit en duo avec lui le dernier couplet.**

**La voix s'interrompit à la fin de la mélodie pour ne plus s'élever.**

**-Au revoir mystérieux chanteur. Je vous souhaite une bien bonne journée.**

**Puis Sarah rentra chez elle, la mélodie sur les lèvres.**

**Haldir la regarda rentrer puis à son tour entreprit la même chose. Il devait finir de se préparer pour aller prendre son poste.**

**La première chose que Sarah fit en rentrant chez elle ce fut son lit.**

**Elle se plaça au pied de son lit, derrière le coffre en bois et tendit légèrement les mains vers l'avant. Le drap se remonta tout en se plaint correctement de lui-même. Plus aucun faux pli. Les oreillers se replacèrent à la tête du lit tous seuls.**

**Satisfaite de son travail, elle tourna le regard vers la commode. Le premier tiroir s'ouvrit, un jeans bleu foncé en sortit. Il alla se déposer sur le lit. Le tiroir se referma sur un geste de la main de Sarah. Sur un nouveau geste de sa main se fut le second tiroir qui s'ouvrit. Une tunique elfique du même bleu que son jeans en sortit. La tunique alla prendre place sur le lit par-dessus le jeans. Du troisième tiroir des sous-vêtements en sortirent.**

**Ensuite elle se tourna vers l'armoire. Ses deux mains à la hauteur des yeux. Elle ouvrit ses deux mains à la façon d'une double porte que l'on ouvre en tirant. Quelques secondes plus tard, les portes de l'armoire s'ouvraient.**

**Sarah opta pour une paire de botte de rôdeur en cuir fluide et les sortit de l'armoire grâce à ses pouvoirs.**

**Ses mains se refermèrent de nouveau à la façon d'une double porte que l'on ferme, les portes de l'armoire suivant ses gestes se refermèrent.**

**Elle prit une rapide douche dans la salle d'eau puis s'habilla. La tunique qu'elle avait choisie lui allait à la perfection. Même si elle jugeait qu'elle montrait un peu trop ses formes. C'était une simple tunique qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse d'un ton bleu foncé. Des fils d'argents avaient été brodés le long des manches. Il y avait cinq attaches du col à la poitrine. Sarah laissa le premier détaché. Ses cheveux furent maintenus en une queue de cheval par son fidèle élastique.**

**Sarah repassa au salon, prit un fruit dans la corbeille posée sur une console entre les deux divans. Son fruit à la main, elle sortit gaiement de chez elle, descendit le long escalier pour arriver en bas sur la place centrale. Elle devait traverser la place centrale en ligne droite avant d'arriver à un pont qu'elle devait traverser. Ensuite sur sa gauche elle déboucherait sur une clairière. C'est là que devaient avoir les séances d'entraînement au maniement des armes.**

**En arrivant dans la clairière, elle trouva celle-ci déserte, alors elle s'assit sur une grosse racine d'arbre et attendit.**

**Au bout de ce qui lui sembla dix minutes, un elfe fit son apparition. Il semblait sur de lui et trop hautain au goût de Sarah qui ne l'apprécia pas du tout.**

**L'ayant repérée, il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit d'un ton hautain et orgueilleux:**

**-Je suis Anarion, votre maître d'arme. Je tiens à vous prévenir dès maintenant que je ne vous porte pas spécialement dans mon cœur. C'est seulement pour faire plaisir à ma reine que j'ai accepté.**

**-Eh bien au moins on est deux, marmonna-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui.**

**-Pardon? demanda-t-il froidement.**

**-Rien, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Je suis Sarah, la sorcière qui vient d'un autre monde. Je me serais parfaitement bien passée de vos cours mais n'ayant malheureusement pas le choix faudra faire avec, bougonna-t-elle.**

**Eh bien pensa-t-elle, les séances d'entraînement au maniement des armes s'annonçaient très difficiles.**

**-Nous allons commencer maintenant.**

**-Dac chef!**

**-Pardon?**

**-Rien! Je n'ai rien dit!**

**Pendant l'heure qui suivit, il lui expliqua froidement comment on se servait d'un arc, et surtout comment il était constitué.**

**Il avait du la reprendre plusieurs fois de son ton froid et tranchant car elle avait souvent l'esprit ailleurs.**

**Sa façon de lui parler ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il l'agaçait au plus haut point. Elle ne supportait pas son air autoritaire qui semblait signifier quelque chose du genre « ici c'est moi qui commande! Vous avez tout intérêt à m'obéir si vous ne voulez pas qu'il vous arrive quelques ennuis! »**

**A partir du moment où il lui demanda de se mettre en position pour tirer, ce fut une véritable catastrophe, tout alla de travers.**

**Tout d'abord Sarah ne se souvenait plus exactement de la bonne position à adopter. Elle avait de vagues souvenirs à propos du positionnement du corps par rapport à la cible. Elle n'était pas sure de se souvenir comment bien tenir son arc par rapport à la position du corps.**

**Cela eu pour but d'exaspérer Anarion qui le lui fit bien savoir.**

**Ensuite il passa derrière elle et corrigeât avec rudesse ses mouvements. Il lui fit mal au coude en le lui saisissant pour le replacer correctement ce qui mit Sarah de fort méchante humeur. **

**Il y eu alors un coup de tonnerre qui retentit dans le ciel pourtant dégagé de tout nuage. Un fort coup de tonnerre qui n'avait lieu d'être. Un méchant coup de tonnerre qui étonna la population. Comment pouvait-il y avoir de l'orage dans l'air alors qu'un magnifique soleil brillait dans le ciel?**

**On aurait pu penser que ce coup de tonnerre ressemblait à un avertissement. Mais un avertissement à quoi? Et surtout pour qui? A qui était destiné cet avertissement? Mystère!**

**-Doucement vous me faites mal.**

**-Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous êtes incapable de prendre la bonne position pour tirer.**

**-C'est la première fois que j'utilise un arc. Soyez compréhensif.**

**-Ma patience à des limites! Alors dépêchez vous je n'ai pas que cela à faire, croyez-moi!**

**Sarah bouillonnait d'une rage nouvelle envers cet elfe qui l'a prenait vraiment pour une idiote. Elle avait très bien comprit qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention de lui apprendre à tirer correctement à l'arc. Elle avait énormément de mal à se contrôler tellement elle mourait d'envie de lui montrer ce qui pouvait arriver si on avait le malheur de s'attaquer à elle. Elle avait une très grande envie de lui faire une petite démonstration de l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Il verrait ensuite s'il oserait la traiter de la sorte. Sa rage était tellement grande, qu'elle sentait le fluide le la magie la traverser en tout sens, menaçant de n'en faire qu'à leur guise. **

**D'ailleurs un nouveau coup de tonnerre plus fort que le précédent retentit à ce moment. Cette fois-ci il fut accompagné par un éclair aveuglant. L'éclair était d'une telle luminosité, qu'elle éclaira pendant quelques secondes toute la Lorien d'une étrange couleur or. IL y avait énormément de puissance dans ce coup de tonnerre et dans cet éclair que les habitants des lieux commencèrent sérieusement à se poser des questions quant à l'origine de ses phénomènes pour les moins inexplicables. Un ultime avertissement avant de passer à l'action, une dernière chance d'éviter la riposte qui se préparait inconsciemment.**

**Anarion la reprit brutalement par le bras et lui mit l'arc entre les mains, en plaçant ses propres mains par-dessus les siennes. Prétextant serrer l'arc avec sa main, il lui écrasa la main. Sarah ne put alors s'empêcher de pousser un fort gémissement de douleur. Elle se dégageât rapidement, regarda sa pauvre main meurtrie. Celle-ci était toute rouge, menaçant rapidement de tourner au bleu. De plus elle était toute enflée, un feu semblait la traverser de long en large et en travers.**

**-Cessez de faire l'enfant et revenez. Nos n'avons pas fini.**

**-Vous, vous n'avez pas fini. Moi j'ai fini, je ne ferais rien d'autre avec vous pour aujourd'hui et ce quoi que vous puissez en penser. Votre avis quant à ma personne m'indiffère au plus haut point. Ma main me fait trop mal, alors je ne ferais rien d'autre.**

**-Oh pauvre enfant, comme c'est triste.**

**Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. La colère, non la rage se lisait à présent dans ses yeux. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre assourdissant et un éclair aveuglant l'accompagnèrent.**

**Pour lui donner une bonne leçon, elle leva son bras. D'un geste elle balaya l'air en direction du lac Nimrodel.**

**Il y eu en premier un silence, puis un cri strident enfin suivit par un énorme SPLACH!!**

**Les habitants de l'autre côté du pont entendirent le cri. Ce n'est pas un ange qu'ils virent passer, volant dans les airs mais un elfe qui finit sa course dans l'eau d'où l'énorme SP¨LACH!!**

**Quelques instants plus tard, un elfe sortait de l'eau. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient lourdement sur son visage. Ils étaient plaqués sur son visage. Ses vêtements étaient tout trempés. Plus aucune grâce n'émanait de cet elfe. Sa prestance, son maintient, la beauté de ses gestes étaient pour l'instant restés au fond du lac.**

**Il fut la risée des habitants qui se mirent à rire de lui quand il passait devant les habitant, ses chaussures émettant des « _pouic »_ quand il faisait un pas. Ses vêtements tout mouillés laissaient de grandes traînées derrière lui. A cet instant il aurait été très facile de le suivre à la trace.**

**Tremblant de colère, il se rendit dans la clairière qu'il trouva vide.**

**Sitôt après lui avoir fait faire un petit plongeon bien mérité dans le lac, Sarah s'était enfuie de la clairière n'ayant aucune envie d'avoir à faire à un elfe trempé, de forte méchante humeur.**

**Elle avait retraversée le pont en sens inverse puis était allait se réfugier derrière un grand arbre non loin de la grande route en faisant tout pour ne pas être vue.**

**Des larmes de douleur coulaient le long de ses joues tellement sa main la faisait atrocement souffrir.**

**Grâce à la magie, elle fit apparaître un gros cube de glace qu'elle plaça au creux de sa paume. Le froid de la glace agit rapidement, calmant le feu de la douleur.**

**Néanmoins sa main demeurait toujours rouge et la lançait tellement la douleur était toujours aussi forte. Elle ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de continuer à couler.**

**-Pourquoi tu pleures madame? Demanda alors une voix enfantine.**

**Sarah releva la tête pour rencontrer deux yeux bleu clair qui la regardaient avec une certaine surprise.**

**-Hein, dis pourquoi tu pleures, réitéra l'enfant.**

**-Je pleure parce que je me suis fait mal à la main et que c'est très douloureux.**

**La petite fille blonde aux yeux bleu clair la regarda un instant puis s'assit face à elle. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 8ans (âge mortel). Elle était trop craquante avec ses petites oreilles pointues.**

**-Comment tu t'appelles? Lui demanda Sarah.**

**-Altariel, et toi?**

**-Moi c'est Sarah.**

**Le visage de l'enfant changeât subitement. Ce qui confirma ce qu'elle savait déjà. Tous ne voyais en elle que la partie qui s'était exprimée une semaine plus tôt lors de sa confrontation avec Haldir.**

**-Alors c'est toi la méchante sorcière qui a fait passer les livres par la fenêtre de la maison de guérison.**

**C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Que répondre cela, alors que c'était innocemment dit par une enfant. Ne disait-on pas d'ailleurs que la vérité sortait toujours de la bouche des enfant? On en avait maintenant la preuve.**

**Sarah baissa la tête pour cacher sa tristesse à l'enfant qui continua sur sa lancée.**

**-Pourtant t'as pas l'air méchante. T'as l'air triste. Moi je veux bien devenir ton amie. Dis tu veux bien?**

**Sarah cru avoir mal entendue. Elle demanda donc à l'enfant de répéter ce qu'elle avait dit. Ce que l'enfant s'empressa de faire joyeusement.**

**-Pourquoi les gens ils disent que t'es méchante?**

**-C'est parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas que j'ai du mal à maîtriser certains de mes pouvoirs. Tu sais c'est dur de maîtriser autant de pouvoirs.**

**-Mais tu vas apprendre à les contrôler? **

**-Oui bientôt, quand Gandalf sera là.**

**-Alors tu sauras vite els maîtriser! Gandalf c'est le meilleur, même si parfois il est un peu ronchon. **

**Sarah avait tellement mal à la main que la glace qu'elle avait fait apparaître n'y faisait plus rien pour la simple raison qu'elle avait fondue. Le feu bien que moins fort qu'au début était toujours là, accompagnée de la douleur. Elle gémit de douleur sous l'œil compassant de l'enfant qui ne savait pas trop comment lui venir en aide. Ses larmes se remirent à couler sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher. **

**Sa tristesse et sa douleur se communiquèrent aux éléments qui changèrent de nouveau. Il se mit à pleuvoir des cordes pendant au moins dix bonnes minutes.**

**Puis au fur et à mesures que les larmes de Sarah se tarissaient, la pluie qui tombait faiblissait d'intensité.**

**Quand Sarah s'arrêta complètement de pleurer, la pluie s'arrêta complètement de tomber pour laisser à nouveau place au soleil de Juillet.**

**-Sarah c'est toi qui à fais tomber la pluie?**

**-Oui ma puce c'est moi qui l'ai fait tomber. Tu vois je n'arrive pas toujours à les contrôler si bien que quelques fois, il y a des petits accidents comme celui de la semaine dernière. **

**Après quelques secondes de silence, Sarah demanda:**

**-Dis moi ma puce, est-ce que tu connaîtrais un remède contre la douleur que j'ai à la main?**

**-Euh...attends...Ah oui. Y'a un baume à base de plantes. Pourquoi tu en veux? **

**-Oui s'il te plait. Tu peux me dire où je pourrais en trouver?**

**-Bouge pas je vais aller en chercher chez moi. Tu restes là, hein, tu bouges pas.**

**-Promis je ne bouge pas, allez va vite. **

**La petite Altariel courut chez elle aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permettaient d'avancer. Après un bon moment qui avait parut une éternité à Sarah, elle revenait brandissant joyeusement une pochette en cuir qui ressemblait vaguement à une bourse.**

**-Tiens, prends un peu de baume et mets-le sur ta main. Ça agit immédiatement.**

**Sarah suivit les conseils de sa jeune amie. Elle put de cette façon se rendre compte des miracles que produisaient ce baume.**

**Sa main retrouva instantanément sa couleur, le feu se calma immédiatement.**

**-Je te remercie petite Altariel. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose en échange?**

**-UN TOUR DE MAGIE! hurla-t-elle joyeusement.**

**Au moins elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Pour la remercier de sa gentillesse, Sarah fit apparaître une petite couronne de feuilles de cerisier dans lesquelles étaient nichées des petites fleurs blanches. Elle la posa sur la tête de l'enfant qui s'extasiait devant ce présent.**

**-Je dois te laisser à présent Altariel.**

**-Déjà? Pourquoi?**

**-Je dois me rendre chez Alassë qui doit me donner mon premier cours d'équitation.**

**-Je le connais moi Alassë. Il est très gentil tu verras. Tu apprendras très vite ce qu'il est censé t'apprendre, dit l'enfant qui avait ressentit l'appréhension qui commençait à gagner sa nouvelle amie.**

**-Malheureusement c'est ce que je redoute.**

**-Tu vas voir, tout va très bien se passer. Si tu veux je peux venir avec toi.**

**-C'est vrai ça ne te dérange pas?**

**-Non et puis j'aime bien aller voir Alassë. C'est lui qui m'a apprit à monter à cheval.**

**-Eh bien dans ce cas allons-y!**

**Sarah sécha ses yeux rougis par les larmes et se leva. Altariel fit de même en s'assurant que sa couronne était bien en place. Alors elle mit sa petite main d'enfant dans celle de Sarah qui dans un premier temps fut surprise mais apprécia par la suite l'initiative de la fillette. Sa nouvelle amie.**

**Ensemble elles traversèrent la place sous les regards craintifs mais pleins d'admiration pour cette fillette qui n'avait peur de rien. Car il faut bien l'avouer: Altariel était considérée comme la plus courageuse des enfants de son âge. Certains disaient même qu'elle serait une grande guerrière lorsqu'elle serait adulte. Qu'elle ferait la fierté du royaume. Elle était même plus courageuse que certains adultes. Pour le moment, il y avait de la surprise dans les yeux de ceux qu'elles croisaient puisque la petite fille avait fait ce qu'ils peur de faire: s'approcher de la sorcière!**

**A la voir avec Altariel, elle paraissait complètement inoffensive. Pourtant ils avaient vu ce dont elle était capable.**

**La question qui revenait sans cesse était: pouvaient-ils lui accorder leur confiance ou devaient-ils se méfier d'elle comme il le faisait en ce moment même?**

**-Sarah?**

**-Oui ma petite puce.**

**-Est-ce que tu arriverais à changer les couleurs?**

**-J'y suis arrivée à plusieurs reprises, pourquoi cette question?**

**Et là Altariel qui savait exactement ce que pensaient les gens avait décidée de leur montrer que son amie était tout sauf méchante.**

**-Je voudrais qu'avec tes pouvoirs tu changes la couleur de ma robe, cria-t-elle presque.**

**Les passants intrigués par cette demande en avaient oubliés d'avancer. Tous attendaient malgré leur crainte de voir la suite.**

**-De quelle couleur la veux-tu?**

**-De la couleur de tes yeux.**

**-D'accord.**

**Sarah posa sa main sur la poitrine d'Altariel. Elle la visualisa avec la même robe mais en vert clair. Puis elle se concentra. La couleur bleue de la robe de la fillette sembla s'effacer étant aspiré par la main de Sarah. Alors la robe de la fillette prit une nouvelle teinte. La couleur semblait sortir de la main de Sarah pour se répandre sur tout le tissu qui constituait la robe. A présent la robe de l'enfant était verte clair. La robe avait la couleur exacte des yeux de Sarah.**

**Il y eu des « oh » dans l'assistance présente. Sarah se releva pour voir que beaucoup de personnes les observaient. Avant que Sarah n'ait eu le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, Altariel avait prit la parole, elle s'adressa aux personnes présentes:**

**-Vous voyez bien qu'elle n'est pas méchante! Elle est très gentille si vous voulez tout savoir. C'est mon amie. Si elle avait été méchante comme vous l'avait dit, elle n'aurait sûrement pas changé la couleur de ma robe, et elle ne m'aurait pas offert cette belle couronne de fleurs et feuilles de cerisier.**

**Sarah devant les paroles de l'enfant n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir. Gênée elle baissa la tête. Elle était tellement touchée par la bonté de l'enfant. C'était tout nouveau pour elle. Jamais on avait prit publiquement sa défense avec autant de chaleur dans la voix. Cela lui avait permit de découvrir que els gens n'étaient pas tous comme dans son monde. Ici ils étaient plutôt solidaires. En l'espace d'une semaine elle s'était fait de véritables amis sans compter les deux souverains.**

**Sans compter non plus le propriétaire de la voix qu'elle avait essayer d'accompagner le matin même.**

**Elle reprit ses esprits lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un qui tirait sur un pan de sa tunique.**

**-T'inquiète pas Sarah. A force de voir que tu fais des choses bien, ils viendront te voir et te parleront. Pour l'instant ils ont peur.**

**-Je les comprends. Tu sais moi aussi j'ai parfois peur de mes pouvoirs. Mais il faut que je sois forte pour pouvoir les maîtriser. Qui sait peut-être qu'un jour, je devrais protéger des gens et là mes pouvoirs me seront d'un grand secours.**

**Sarah prit la main de sa nouvelle amie. Celle-ci la guida jusqu'à une clairière deux fois plus grande que celle qui servait au maniement des armes. Au fond de cette clairière, il y avait une maison dans un arbre. En bas de l'arbre dans un enclos, trois chevaux broutaient paisiblement.**

**Arrivées au milieu de la clairière, Altariel lâcha la main de Sarah et courut à l'arbre en hurlant le nom d'Alassë. Ce dernier apparut sur la plate forme située juste devant sa maison et sauta lestement au sol. Il prit la petite dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer dans les airs. Altariel riait de bonheur. Un moment après l'avoir bien fait rire, il la reposa au sol pour se tourner vers Sarah qui approchait timidement. Son anxiété était tellement grande qu'il la perçut immédiatement.**

**-Approchez mon enfant. Vous ne risquez rien de ma part. Je ne juge pas les gens sans apprendre à les connaître.**

**C'était étrange néanmoins ses paroles la rassurèrent. Ses paroles démontraient une grande sagesse de la part de cet elfe totalement différent des autres.**

**Premièrement peut-être était-ce parce que son visage reflétait une grande sagesse acquise au fil des âges. Son visage sage l'empêchait de lui donner un quelconque âge.**

**Deuxièmement peut-être était-ce parce que comparé aux autres elfes, il arborait une chevelure rousse.**

**Et enfin troisièmement peut-être était-ce parce que comparé aux autres elfes, il refusait de la juger sans la connaître comme en témoignait le sourire qui flottait paisiblement sur ses lèvres.**

**-Je me nomme Sarah Ancalimë. Je viens de la Terre, un autre monde.**

**-Je sais qui vous êtes. Je me nomme Alassë. Durant le temps que durera votre apprentissage, je serais votre maître d'équitation. Si vous n'avez pas de questions, je vous propose de commencer dès à présent. Qu'en dites-vous Sarah?**

**-Euh oui mais je ne sais pas monter à cheval, dit-elle si bas que seules des oreilles d'elfes pouvait entendre.**

**En réponse à son aveu, un éclat de rire se fit entendre. Relevant la tête, elle vit que les deux elfes rigolaient.**

**-Ma chère Sarah pourquoi croyez-vous que vous êtes ici? Si ce n'est pour apprendre. Je vais vous apprendre tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur les chevaux. Mon savoir sera le votre.**

**-Merci Alassë.**

**-Allez, allons-y. Il y a une demoiselle qui trépigne d'impatience rien qu'à l'idée de monter à cheval.**

**Il regardait Altariel qui déjà se dirigeait vers l'enclos.**

**Dans un geste paternel, il passa son bras autour des épaules de Sarah. Ensemble ils prirent le chemin de l'enclos.**

**Dans l'enclos se trouvaient trois chevaux. Un blanc avec des taches grises, un à la robe couleur beige et enfin un à la robe noire dont une tache blanche semblait scintiller à son front. Sarah le trouva superbe bien qu'un peu grand. En regardant bien les deux autres étaient de la même taille.**

**Le cheval en question s'approcha de la barrière contre laquelle Sarah venait de s'appuyer.**

**-Eh bien, on peut dire qu'il vous a automatiquement adoptée. Cela facilitera les choses. C'était le cheval que je vous avez choisit. Habituellement il ne se laisse pas approcher par n'importe qui. En règle générale c'est l'animal qui choisit son maître et non l'inverse. Là on peut dire qu'il vous a choisit, je ne pense pas qu'à présent il se laissera approcher par quelqu'un d'autre que vous.**

**Sarah bien qu'un peu surprise face à cette déclaration ne peut s'empêcher de tendre timidement la main vers le cheval. L'étalon approcha ses naseaux de la main et souffla dessus avant de se frotter contre la main.**

**Un lien très fort semblait unir à présent l'animal à la jeune femme. Il venait de trouver sa cavalière.**

**Alassë et Altariel les regardaient sans faire le moindre bruit pour ne pas briser cet instant magique.**

**Sarah venait de poser sa main sur la tête de l'animal qui se laissait caresser. **

**Finalement Sarah se tourna vers Alassë pour lui demander:**

**-Comment s'appelle-t-il?**

**-Nilwë. Il vous a définitivement adoptée. Il vous fait confiance si bien que je devine aisément que c'est réciproque.**

**-Il est magnifique. Je lui fait confiance bien que se soit la première fois que j'approche d'aussi près un cheval. Je sens que les leçons vont être passionnantes. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais c'est la vérité. Par quoi commençons-nous?**

**Alassë lui expliqua comment brosser un cheval, comment le nourrir. Tout ce qui fait qu'un cheval accorde sa confiance à son futur maître.**

**Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'au moment où Alassë lui demanda si elle pouvait aller chercher le sceau à l'intérieur de l'enclos. Il fallait que les chevaux s'habituent à sa présence et vice-versa.**

**Toute confiante Sarah passa par-dessus la barrière, traversa l'enclos d'un pas rassuré et confiant. Elle se baissa et attrapa le sceau avec sa main blessée. Le début du cours lui avait fait oublier l'incident survenu plus tôt dans la matinée.**

**Elle venait de prendre le sceau, lorsqu'en poussant un cri de douleur, elle le laissa tomber par terre avant de tomber à genoux à côté du sceau renversé. La douleur s'était réveillée lorsqu'elle avait prit le sceau. Une douleur fulgurante lui avait traversée la main.**

**A présent elle se tenait la main et pleurait tellement elle avait mal. D'ailleurs de gros nuages assombrissaient le ciel.**

**Le cri de Sarah avait alerté Alassë et Altariel qui accourraient.**

**Sarah tenta désespérément de cacher sa main. Mais c'était trop tard. Alassë venait de la lui prendre et l'observait, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage.**

**-Que vous est-il arrivé Sarah?**

**Elle ne pouvait lui révéler que sa première séance au maniement des armes avait été un désastre, ni que son maître d'arme avait été violent envers elle, ce qui lui avait valu un plongeon dans la Nimrodel.**

**-Répondez-moi Sarah! Que vous est-il arrivé pour que votre main soit dans cet état?!**

**A suivre...**


	5. Tous les elfes ne se ressemblent pas

**Kikoo tout le monde. Ok je vous demande de m'excuser pour le petit retard, mais j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire.**

**Disclamer : _bla bla bla et bla bla bla, rien à moa, bla bla bla tout à JRR Tolkien._**

****

****

**Tout de suite les RARRRRRRRRRRRRR !!!!!!**

**Louise: déroule le tapis rouge chouette une new fan, c'est un honneur pour moi. Alors je suis hyper contente que ça te plaise. Jusqu'à maintenant tu as été la seule à me faire cette remarque qui est tout à fait exacte. Charmed étant ma série préférée je lui rend hommage (tout de suite les grands mots, lol) en emprunter les pouvoirs des filles. En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimes. J'espère que ce chap te plaira autant que les précédents, bisous.**

**Estel Undomiel: Alors si tu as attendu la suite pendant longtemps, je m'empresse de te donner ce nouveau chap avec l'espoir qu'il te plaise. Bisous. **

**Lysbeth-Beriawen: Tu auras la rép à ton affirmation dans ce chap, mais une chose est sure en lisant ta review j'ai eu soudainement l'idée de lui faire regretter son geste. Mais ça ça sera dans un prochain chap, pas tout de suite. Et ne t'inquiète pas sa main n'est pas cassée. J'ai dans l'idée effectivement de la continuer pendant encore un très long moment, alors faudra me supporter pour encore pas mal de temps, lol. Voila, et voilà le new chap, bisous.**

**Imperium: déroule pour la seconde fois le tapis rouge C'est ma bonne étoile, une deuxième nouvelle lectrice. Décidemment les valars sont avec moi. Alors j'espère que ce nouveau chap te plaira autant que le reste. Bisous. **

**Aurélie-bloom: c'est vrai, Haldir lui a enfin pardonné. Non elle n'a reconnue sa voix quand il a chanté, parce que quand il chante, sa voix eh bien elle s'adoucit, lol. Va-t-il la revoir? Une petite info, dans ce chap non, mais bientôt oui, hi hi. Alors si t'a hâte de lire the new chapter, il est arrivé.**

**Bisous à toi aussi.**

**Elwïn: Avec toi y'a pas de problèmes, jsuis toujours pardonnée, ça ça me fait énormément plaisir. La petite fille est tellement mignonne que je serais incapable de lui faire le moindre mal, et cela même dans une de mes vies antérieures, lol. Promis je continue à écrire aussi bien, puisque c'est gentiment demandé. J't'envois pleins de bisous, au fait Faëndel me demande te t'envoyer des vagues de baisers, lol.**

**Kelidril: Alors si j'ai répondu à toutes tes questions, j'en suis honorée. Atlariel et Alassë deux personnages fort sympathiques à mon goût, normal c'est moi l'auteur, ah ah ah. En tout cas je peux d'ores et déjà te l'annoncer, l'un des deux persos va avoir un rôle assez important à jouer, alors lequel? En tout cas voilà un nouveau chap. Bisous.**

**Itarïl: Bah ouais j'étais obligée, mais c'est pas grave ça fait durer les aventures de Sarah plus longtemps, lol. Alors je te donne la suite des aventures de notre chère Sarah. Bisous à toi. **

**Voilà maintenant que les RARRRRRRRRRRR sont terminées je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps. **

**Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous souhaiter, c'est une : BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Une sorcière en Terre du Milieu**_

**__**

**__**

****

_Chap5: _Tous les elfes ne se ressemblent pas.

_**-Répondez-moi Sarah! Que vous est-il arrivé pour que votre main soit dans cet état.**_

**Le ton qu'il avait employé était celui qu'employait un père envers son enfant dans l'attente d'une réponse satisfaisante, mais surtout dans l'attente de la vérité. **

**Ne pouvant soutenir ce ton qui lui rappelait assez douloureusement celui de son père quand il attendait d'elle qu'elle lui dise la vérité, et surtout ne pouvant mentir à cet elfe si bon qui lui avait dit de vive voix qu'il refusait de la juger sans la connaître auparavant, elle craqua et avoua en pleurant:**

**-C'est mon maître d'arme qui m'a fait ça. Dès son arrivée, il m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Il me parlait sur un ton dur et froid qui ne me plaisait pas. Mon esprit s'est alors mit à vagabonder. Il a du me rappeler plusieurs fois. Mais c'est surtout quand j'ai du prendre la position pour tirer à l'arc que tout est allé de travers. Il m'a alors traité d'incapable en me repositionnant brutalement. Alors prétextant me faire montré la bonne position à prendre, il m'a écrasé la main en serrant l'arc de ses mains par-dessus les miennes.**

**Son récit terminé, Sarah pleurait à chaudes larmes. Voulant se montrer rassurant, Alassë la prit dans ses bras le temps que ses sanglots se tarirent. A eux deux ils offraient l'image d'un père rassurant son enfant. Un très beau tableau en somme qui pourtant ne reflétait pas la réalité. Alassë n'était pas le père de Sarah, et Sarah n'en était pas moins sa fille.**

**Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans son récit, le visage d'Alassë s'était fermé. Il avait eu du mal à contenir la colère qu'il avait ressentait. C'était plus fort que lui. Il se sentait protecteur envers cette jeune femme. C'est uniquement pour cette raison qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, pour la rassurer tentait-il de se rassurer lui-même. Il n'y avait aucune autre explication à son geste. **

**Et pourtant, il savait très bien que cette raison n'était pas vraie. Il y avait en effet une toute autre explication à son geste. Il avait repassé sur Sarah une affection paternelle qui aurait du être réservée à une autre personne. Une personne qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de tenir dans ses bras depuis de longues années maintenant. Son enfant! Depuis plusieurs années, il vivait avec ce lourd secret. Personne mis à part les souverains n'était au courant de son secret. Personne n'avait d'ailleurs comprit pourquoi à son arrivée en Lorien il avait demandé à vivre en reclus par rapport au reste de la population.**

**Mais pour l'instant il ne devait pas se laisser ses sentiments dominer. Il avait une jeune fille à protéger. Il devait également lui enseigner les rudiments de l'équitation pour en faire une excellente cavalière. Rapidement il se reprit, cachant au plus profond de lui ses sentiments. **

**-Dites moi qui est-ce que j'aille le voir. Nous aurons une petite conversation. Je vais lui apprendre les bonnes manières à cet elfe.**

**-Cela ne sera pas nécessaire Alassë, je vous assure. Après le magnifique plongeon qu'il a fait dans le lac Nimrodel, je crois qu'il ne s'approchera pas de sitôt de moi.**

**-Ah voilà une digne réaction de sorcière. Pour cela je vous en félicite Sarah. Oui je sais que vous êtes une sorcière, ajouta-t-il en voyant son étonnement. Mais pour l'heure venez, je vais vous soigner.**

**-Je l'ai déjà fait. Altariel m'a apporté un baume à base de plante que j'ai appliqué dessus.**

**-Très bonne réaction. Venez tout de même nous allons en remettre un autre. Par la même occasion je vous banderais la main pour plus de protection.**

**-Mais et la leçon?**

**-Nous avons avancé plus vite que prévu vu que le cheval vous a immédiatement adoptée. Pour le temps qu'il nous restera, vous devrez brosser votre cheval. Qu'il soit propre à la fin du cours. Et tout cela sans magie bien entendu, dit-il malicieusement.**

**-Bien chef! lui répondit-elle en souriant.**

**Alassë lui rendit son sourire. Tous les trois se rendirent chez ce dernier. Ils s'installèrent au salon. Alassë commença par soigner la main de Sarah puis lui appliqua un baume à base de plantes avant de la bander.**

**Ses gestes étaient doux et tendres. A cet instant, ils lui rappelèrent ceux qu'employait son père lorsqu'il la soignait.**

**Sitôt soignée, Sarah lui demanda la permission d'aller voir son cheval. Autorisation qu'il s'empressa de lui donner. **

**Comme il le lui avait demandé, Sarah lava son cheval qui se laissa docilement faire. Lorsqu'il fut lavé, séché, brossé, elle recula pour admirer son œuvre. La robe de l'animal était resplendissante. Elle semblait scintiller de mille feux. La tâche qu'il avait au milieu du front paraissait maintenant plus blanche, presque irréelle de part son éclat.**

**Son cheval était tout simplement superbe. Alors elle passa ses bras autour de l'encolure de l'animal et se serra affectueusement contre lui. Nilwë hénissa de bonheur.**

**-Excellent travail Sarah!**

**Se détachant de l'animal, elle vit qu'Alassë était monté sur le sien: la jument blanche aux taches grises. Quelle chance, pensa-t-elle. Elle aurait tellement aimé monter elle aussi. Mais tant qu'elle ne saurait pas, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle savait très bien que c'était par sécurité étant donnée qu'elle n'avait aucune compétence dans ce domaine. Seulement maintenant qu'elle appréciait et l'animal et le professeur elle n'espérait qu'une chose: pouvoir rapidement monter à cheval. **

**C'est avec une pointe de jalousie qu'elle vit la petite Altariel s'approcher elle aussi en tenant la bride du cheval beige.**

**Alassë qui savait très bien combien elle mourrait d'envie de monter à cheval avait organisé la petite promenade qui allait suivre. C'était également une façon de se faire une idée sur la façon dont elle se tiendrait à cheval.**

**Alassë arrêta sa monture au niveau de Sarah puis sans que rien ne laisse paraître son geste, il se pencha et la saisit. Il l'assit devant lui avant de lancer son cheval au pas dans un premier temps. Ils firent plusieurs fois le tour de la clairière pour que Sarah s'habitue aux mouvements de l'animal. Chose qu'elle fit rapidement. C'est avec une rapidité étonnante qu'elle s'habitua aux mouvements de l'animal. En un rien de temps elle et l'animal ne firent plus qu'un. **

**C'était une excellente élève en soif de connaissances. Elle apprenait vite surtout si on se donnait la peine de les lui apprendre correctement. Elle était déterminée à bien faire. D'ailleurs il trouvait qu'elle s'en tirait excellemment bien pour quelqu'un qui prétendait n'avoir jamais monté à cheval. **

**Rapidement ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt puis s'éloignèrent en direction des frontières. Alors il mit son cheval au galop. Le cheval filait pour le plus grand bonheur de Sarah qui éprouvait une sensation de bien être, de liberté, elle avait l'impression d'être dans son élément. Exactement comme si elle avait fait cela toute sa vie.**

**Elle était néanmoins très attentive aux explications d'Alassë. Quand enfin ils reprirent la direction de la clairière, Sarah était aux anges.**

**Ils avaient passé le poste des gardes et se trouvaient à présent à mi-chemin de la maison d'Alassë quand ce dernier mit les rênes dans les mains de Sarah avant de poser ses mains par-dessus les siennes. Il lui montra de quelle façon on devait tenir les rênes, et comment diriger un cheval.**

**Sarah avait un peu de mal à trouver les bons gestes en essayant de mettre en pratique ce qu'il lui avait enseigné plus tôt.**

**-Vous êtes une excellente élève Sarah. Vous vous débrouillez très bien pour une novice. Dans peu de temps j'ai la certitude que vous serez une cavalière accomplie.**

**Sarah rougit sous ce compliment. Elle voulut descendre du cheval, mais il la retint.**

**-Je sais que vous devez pendre votre déjeuner avec les souverains, alors pour prolonger votre plaisir de monter à cheval, je vais vous y mener. J'en profiterais ainsi pour en toucher deux mots aux souverains.**

**-Je cous en suis reconnaissante Alassë, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire.**

**-J'insiste Sarah.**

**-Ok comme vous voudrez. Mais je cous assure pourtant que ce n'est pas nécessaire. De toute façon j'imagine que même sans mon accord, vous leur en parlerez. Je me trompe?**

**-Vous êtes très perspicace Sarah. Vous avez tout à fait raison, même si vous ne m'aviez pas donné votre accord, j'en aurais quand même parlé aux souverains. Je comprends très bien que certains ne vous apprécient pas trop, où ne savent pas s'ils peuvent ou non vous faire confiance, car il est vrai que l'on ne sait rien de vous. Mais de la à vous traiter de la sorte, c'est inadmissible.**

**Ils empruntèrent un chemin inconnu de Sarah puis arrivèrent en vue des appartements royaux, où les souverains les attendaient. A leur vue ils eurent un sourire heureux qui étonna Sarah. Pour une raison quelconque ils paraissaient extrêmement heureux de les voir ensemble, de les voir s'entendre à merveille. C'était intriguant. **

**Enfin ils s'approchèrent du cavalier et de sa passagère.**

**Alassë sauta lestement à terre pour retomber gracieusement sur ses pieds. Se retourna il prit presque Sarah dans ses bras pour l'aider à descendre.**

**-Mon Seigneur, ma Dame, dit-il respectueusement avant de s'incliner vers eux. Me serait-il possible de m'entretenir rapidement avec vous d'un sujet qui me tient particulièrement à cœur ?**

**Il y avait une étrange lueur dans ses yeux. Sarah n'aurait pu dire ce que c'était. Par contre ce dont elle était sure c'était ce dont il voulait s'entretenir avec les souverains la concernait. Elle avait une idée de ce que c'était.**

**Sa requête fut acceptée. Ils adressèrent une rapide excuse à Sarah avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas.**

**Sarah en profita pour les observer à loisir ne comprenant pas leur conversation qui était en elfique. Ils parlaient rapidement de façon à ce que Sarah ne puisse suivre ce qu'ils disaient. Elle se focalisa un instant sur les accents chantant de cette langue qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus.**

**Elle renonça rapidement à essayer de déchiffrer ce qui se disait à la vue de leurs visages.**

**Tandis qu'il expliquait aux souverains l'incident survenu le matin même avec le maître d'arme, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éprouver de la colère envers cet elfe mais en même temps, avait naquit un autre sentiment pour sa jeune élève. Il ne pouvait supporter que l'on s'en prenne à elle. Il ne la connaissait pas pourtant ça avait été plus fort que lui.**

**Alors qu'il arrivait à la fin de son récit, son visage était fermé, tellement la colère qu'il ressentait était grande.**

**Quand Sarah se rendit compte qu'Alassë expliquait l'incident aux souverains, c'est lorsque ces derniers jetaient des regards vers Sarah. Dans un premier temps lorsqu'ils avaient regardés dans sa direction, elle avait regardé tout autour d'elle se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien regarder. Mais s'apercevant qu'elle était seule, elle comprit qui ils regardaient.**

**Elle en eu la confirmation quand ils la regardèrent une seconde fois, s'attardant sur sa main bandée qu'elle tenta vainement de cacher.**

**L'expression des souverains était passée du sourire à l'étonnement puis à la colère pour enfin finir en une expression de douleur. La voix de Celeborn était à présent dure alors qu'il parlait. Le seul mot qu'elle comprit fut Anarion. Il y avait un autre mot qu'elle avait cru comprendre, si ses souvenirs en cette langue étaient exacts, signifiait « punir ». **

**Laissant là ses réflexions, elle regarda les trois personnes qui s'approchaient d'elle. Le regard de Galadriel s'accrocha au sien. Sarah ne pouvait plus s'en détacher. Le regard bleu de Galadriel était si envoûtant qu'elle fut rapidement envoûtée laissant de cette façon la Reine des Galadhrims sonder son esprit. **

**Ce fut lorsqu'elle s'adressa aux deux hommes que Sarah prit conscience qu'elle venait de laisser Galadriel lire toutes ses pensées, sonder à loisir son esprit.**

**-« _Tout ce qu'à dit Alassë n'est que vérité. J'ai pu lire en elle une grande détermination à apprendre. Cela malgré la crainte qu'elle ressent envers toutes les personnes du sexe opposé »_ leur apprit-elle.**

**-_« Tout cela est exacte ma Dame. J'ai pu m'en rendre compte par moi-même de la facilité avec laquelle elle assimile ce qu'on lui disait. Enfin tout dépend de la façon dont on lui enseigne. En quelques heures elle a plus ou moins assimilé ce qu'apprend ordinairement une personne en une semaine. Elle a une soif de connaissances telle que je n'en avais jamais vu! »._**

**Interrompant là leur conversation en elfique, ils revinrent vers Sarah qui les attendaient.**

**Arrivée à sa hauteur, Galadriel lui adressa un sourire qui eu le mérite de faire disparaître les appréhensions de Sarah. La reine passa son bras sous celui de sa protégée tandis que Celeborn se tournait vers Alassë.**

**-Bien entendu vous vous joignez à nous pour le déjeuner!**

**-Avec grand plaisir, répondit ce dernier.**

**Sarah que Galadriel tenait toujours à son bras fut menée à travers les bois jusqu'à une clairière dont l'entrée était symbolisée par une arche de fleurs immortelles. De petites fleurs d'un blanc immaculé, couraient tout autour de l'arche de pierre, le cachant ainsi. Les fleurs étaient comme naissantes au milieu des feuilles d'un vert éclatant.**

**De chaque côté de l'arche se tenait un garde blond aux yeux bleus. Leur regard semblait perdu dans le lointain horizon. Ils portaient une épée à la ceinture. Ils étaient vêtus d'une longue tunique couleur or sur un pantalon de toile couleur terre. Ils étaient chaussés de bottes semblables aux siennes.**

**En arrivant devant l'arche, les gardes saluèrent leurs seigneurs. Sarah s'arrêta juste devant l'arche émerveillée par la beauté de cette dernière. Instinctivement, elle tendit sont bras, ses mains vinrent effleurer l'une des fleurs. Elle fut surprise par la douceur des fleurs. Alors son bras fit un mouvement de gauche à droite. Automatiquement les fleurs changèrent de couleur. Du blanc, elles étaient passées au rose orangé. Le plus étonnant c'était qu'à présent elles semblaient baigner dans une douce lumière irréelle, leur donnant ainsi plus d'éclat.**

**Un grand sourire vient alors étirer les lèvres de Sarah.**

**-Ceci n'est que temporaire. Au lever de la lune, la couleur disparaîtra, laissant place à la couleur originale.**

**-C'est magnifique. Comment saviez-vous qu'il s'agissait de ma couleur préférée? demanda la reine.**

**-Je... ah bon? Je n'en savais rien.**

**-Cela n'a pas d'importance. Merci tout de même Sarah.**

**-Je vous en prie, ce n'était rien. Considérez cela comme un petit cadeau pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi.**

**Le petit groupe passa l'arche. De ce fait, ils venaient de pénétrer dans une clairière réservée aux Seigneurs et membres de la famille.**

**C'était une clairière de grande taille, entourée de mallornes les arbres d'or. Le soleil dardait ses rayons, l'illuminant ainsi de sa chaleur. Des bancs de pierres avaient été disposés à différents endroits, pour la plupart d'entre eux à l'ombre des arbres. En suivant le chemin délimité par des lanternes éteintes pour l'instant et par des gravillons on accédait à un talan. Pour y accéder, il suffisait de monter quelques marches. Le talan était en bois, il avait la couleur clair des arbres d'or. Au centre de ce talan se trouvait une grande table ronde autour de laquelle avaient été disposées quatre chaises du même fer que la table. De nombreux mets avaient également été disposés sur la table, qui semblait attendre que l'on s'y installe.**

**Celeborn se trouvait en face de son épouse, alors que Sarah se trouvait à sa gauche face à Alassë. Sarah fit honneur au déjeuner pour la plus grande joie des trois autres personnes présentes.**

**La conversation s'engageât d'un ton léger sur des sujets anodins et variés. Attentive à ce qui se disait au début, Sarah s'immisça rapidement dans la conversation par ses questions à propos de lieux, noms qu'elle étendait.**

**Elle se montra rapidement intéressée par ce qu'elle entendait, toujours désireuse d'en apprendre plus.**

**Le déjeuner passa rapidement. Vint enfin l'heure pour Alassë et Celeborn de se retirer, laissant les deux femmes seules pour le cours de langue.**

**Pendant la première partie du cours, Sarah demanda le nom elfique de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête: les arbres, le ciel, les oiseaux, les fleurs, l'herbe, les différentes couleurs, les animaux...**

**Dans la deuxième partie du cours, Galadriel lui disait des noms elfiques et demandait à Sarah leur signification en langue commune. Elle réutilisait les mots dont Sarah lui avait demandé la traduction.**

**A la fin du cours, Sarah avait un répertoire de toutes sortes de mots allant du bonjour aux au revoir en passant par les couleurs et par certains noms d'animaux.**

**Lorsque que le cours prit fin, Sarah adressa un « _namarië Galadriel_ » (au revoir Galadriel) en même temps qu'elle lui adressait un très grand sourire.**

**Sans perdre de temps, elle se rendit à l'endroit indiqué par Celeborn à la fin du déjeuner.**

**C'était un ancien poste de garde dont l'un des pans du mur était tapissé par une immense carte de la Terre du Milieu.**

**Sitôt arrivée au lieu de rendez-vous, Sarah s'approcha légèrement intriguée par cette carte géante. Elle en déchiffra les noms de lieux, les montagnes, les fleuves, les contrées, les forêts, et enfin les différents royaumes elfiques les plus connus qui étaient au nombre de trois: Le royaume de Rivendell dans la vallée d'Imladris aussi connu sous le nom de Fondcombe, le Royaume de Lorien ou Lothlorien bordée par le fleuve Nimrodel et enfin le Royaume Sylvestre dans la forêt Noire que certains appellent le Royaume de Mirkwood.**

**C'est absorbé par la carte que Celeborn trouva son élève. Il attendit un moment pensant qu'elle se détournerait rapidement. Il du cependant se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle n'avait nullement l'intention de se détourner de la carte.**

**Il manifesta sa présence par un léger toussotement qui n'eu aucun résultat. Elle était tellement plongée dans l'étude de la carte que tous les bruits alentours ne paraissaient pas l'atteindre.**

**Grâce à la légendaire discrétion des elfes, il s'approcha silencieusement d'elle. Elle ne prit conscience de sa présence seulement au moment où il posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle eu un sursaut puis se tourna pour le voir.**

**Elle fut surprise de ne pas l'avoir entendu approcher.**

**-J'ai le plaisir de constater que notre géographie vous fascine autant.**

**-J'en suis la première surprise. Habituellement la géographie était la matière que je détestais le plus, alors qu'ici c'est carrément différent. Tous ces peuples, toutes ces contrées.**

**-C'est ce que je vais vous enseigner. Par quoi voulez-vous commencer?**

**-Hum... ah oui. J'ai vu trois grands royaumes elfiques. Parlez-en moi s'il vous plait.**

**Il commença donc par lui parler de Rivendell. Son architecture, ses habitants, sa localisation, son accès, sa protection. Puis il lui parla du Seigneur des lieux qui se nommait Elrond. Il lui apprit que c'était son gendre. Que sa femme Celebrian était leur fille. Il lui parla également de ses enfants: Arwen, l'étoile du soir ainsi que les jumeaux Elrohir et Elladan qui passaient la majeur partie de leur temps à faire des farces au plus grand déplaisir de leur père.**

**Ensuite vint le Royaume de Lothlorien. Il lui énuméra tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur leur royaume: localisation, accès, habitants, ses gardiens dont Haldir était le chef, ce qui valu un haussement de sourcils de la part de Sarah.**

**Enfin, il lui parla du royaume de Mirkwood qui se trouvait dans la forêt Noire. Il lui expliqua que c'était la forêt la plus dangereuse car elle était aussi habitée par des araignées géantes et autres créatures. Il lui parla du roi Thranduil ainsi que de son fils le prince Legolas qui sera un jour amené à prendre la place de son père.**

**Pendant qu'il lui parlait des royaumes elfiques, sa mélodieuse voix grave et chantante prenait différentes intonations. Elle se faisait tout à tour passionnée, triste en ce qui concernait sa fille, fière en parlant de son royaume, légèrement terrifiante mais mêlée d'admiration en évoquant le royaume de la forêt Noire qui ne se trouvait pas très loin de leur royaume.**

**Le cours fut passionnant aux yeux de Sarah. Son seul regret fut que le temps passa trop vite, si bien que l'heure de se séparer arriva rapidement. L'idée de revenir le lendemain pour en apprendre davantage sur la géographie de la Terre du Milieu l'enchanta.**

**Sarah repartit donc à ses appartements. Heureuse de retrouver la quiétude de son chez elle. Elle se rendit dans le salon. Dans un coin de la pièce sur une table, quelqu'un était venu déposer de quoi manger. Elle passa dans sa chambre, prit des affaires puis se rendit dans la salle d'eau. C'est avec un plaisir non déguisé qu'elle laissa l'eau ruisseler sur son corps. Elle resta un long moment sous l'eau puis se décida à sortir. Elle se sécha, s'habilla. Comme le cours d'histoire devait avoir lieu ici même, elle revêtit pour l'occasion une robe de coupe simple d'un vert d'eau. Le bustier serré à la taille mettait en valeur sa poitrine ainsi que sa taille fine. La jupe de la robe était simple et droite, très légèrement évasée. Les manches finissaient en pointe sur le dos de la main**

**Elle laissa ses cheveux retomber librement sur ses épaules. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle fut stupéfaite par le changement. Comment une simple robe pouvait la changer à ce point?**

**En repassant au salon, elle mangeât rapidement en laissant certains des mets pour son amie, si lorsqu'elle viendra elle désirerait manger un morceau. **

**Elle attendit l'arrivée d'Enelya assise dans l'un des fauteuils sur le balcon, offrant son visage aux rayons du soleil qui commençait lentement à décliner, jetant sur les arbres des teintes orangées. Une légère brise soufflait, lui soulevant les cheveux.**

**Enelya arriva sur ces entre faits, apportant avec elle des livres pour Sarah.**

**Elle s'embrassèrent, se racontèrent leur journée respective. Comme Sarah s'y attendait, Enelya fut mécontente quand elle lui expliqua pour quelle raison elle avait la main bandée.**

**Elle se détendit tout de même face à la fougue avec laquelle Sarah lui parla de ses autres cours, notamment pour l'équitation et la géographie.**

**Quand enfin le cours débuta véritablement, le soleil jetait ses derniers rayons sur les Bois d'Or. Sarah tendit dans un geste tout à fait naturel pour elle la main à l'intérieur de la maisonnée en direction d'une bougie qui s'enflamma instantanément. Elle fit de même avec les autres. Les bougies jetaient leurs douces flammes à travers le salon, jetant par-ci par-là des ombres dansantes sur les murs.**

**Enelya commença par lui parler du tout début de la Terre du Milieu. Elle agrémenta son récit par des gravures qu'elle montrait à son amie.**

**Sarah écoutait attentivement les récits de la jeune guérisseuse. Les livres étaient ouverts sur leurs genoux. Pendant qu'Enelya parlait, Sarah feuilletait les livres à la recherche d'informations sur les noms et lieux avancés par Enelya.**

**Rapidement la fatigue rattrapa la jeune femme. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes. Elle avait du mal à les maintenir ouvertes. La voix de son amie de faisait de plus en plus lointaine alors qu'elle-même sombrait peu à peu dans le sommeil.**

**La jeune guérisseuse s'en rendit compte. Elle eu un sourire attendrit à la vue de son amie, le visage ensommeillé qui luttait inutilement pour rester éveillée.**

**Interrompissant le cours pour la soirée, elle prit les livres les referma, les déposa sur l'un des deux divans. Revenant à son amie, elle l'aida à se mettre debout, la conduisit dans sa chambre. Là elle l'abandonna quelques minutes le temps que Sarah troque sa robe pour un vêtement de nuit.**

**Profitant du fait que Sarah se changeait, Enelya alla éteindre les bougies, n'en laissant qu'une d'allumée, qu'elle éteindrait en partant.**

**Revenant dans la chambre, elle trouva Sarah assise sur le lit. Ses vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Sarah essayait en vain de retirer ses bottes.**

**En bonne guérisseuse qu'elle était, elle aida son amie, puis la mit au lit. Elle la borda comme une enfant. C'est un peu ainsi qu'elle la considérait vu leur grande différence d'âge.**

**Juste avant de partir, elle ramassa la robe qu'elle déposa sur le coffre au pied du lit.**

**Enelya su que Sarah dormait profondément lorsqu'elle entendit sa respiration régulière s'élever dans le silence de la maisonnée.**

**-Bonne nuit petite Sarah.**

**Elle quitta ensuite les lieux et éteignit la dernière bougie.**

**à suivre...**


	6. Les ennuis continuent

**Salut tout le monde. Désolé de ne pas avoir updaté plus tôt mais en cette période juste avant les vacances de noël les profs ne se privent pas pour nous donner beaucoup de travail et comme mes études sont très importantes je les passer en priorité. Alors j'espère que vous me comprendrez et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.**

**Bon passons tout de suite aux RAR**

**Estel Undomiel : merci pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que ma fic est appréciée. Voila le nouveau chap. bisous**

**Elwïn : J'étais sûre que le passage de l'arche te plairait, Y'a comme dans l'idée que ton petit Faëndel ne va pas tarder à t'en offrir de semblables, lol. Et t'inquiète je ne lui dirait rien, ça sera notre petit secret à toutes les deux. Je t'embrasse bien fort et voila le nouveau chap. **

**Itar : Je ne lui aurais pas pardonné à ton ordi s'il t'avait empêché de lire mon nouveau chap, lol. En tout cas je suis ravie que tu continues à me lire, ça fait toujours plaisir à savoir. Trève de discussion voila the next chapter. Bisous.**

**Louise : à vos ordres chef, d'ailleurs voilà la suite. Bisous.**

**Kelidril : Pour la punition d'Anarion je ne peux malheureusement pas te dire grand-chose, si ce n'est que pour l'instant on va l'oublier un peu, et que la punition ça sera Sarah elle-même qui lui administrera. Je pense qu'il va falloir attendre plusieurs chap pour avoir la punition, mais j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop long pour toi, en attendant tu verras dans des chap à venir l'apparition de nouveaux persos que je ne citerais pas pour l'instant. Hi hi hi. Allez voila la suite. Bisous.**

**Maintenant que les RAR sont terminées je ne monopoliserais pas l'attention plus longtemps.**

**Je vous souhaite néanmoins une EXCELLENTE LECTURE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**

_**Une sorcière en Terre du Milieu**_

****

_Chap6: _Les ennuis continuent

Lorsque Sarah consentit à ouvrir les yeux, une nouvelle aube faisait son apparition. A l'horizon des teintes qui hésitaient entre l'or et l'orangée se diffusaient dans le ciel. Le soleil se levait de même que Sarah. Son premier geste fut de se rendre sur son balcon afin d'admirer ce magnifique lever de soleil. D'où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait pas voir complètement ce phénomène. Pour cela il aurait fallu se trouver plus en hauteur, là ou la vue serait dégager, où rien ne se dresserait entre ses yeux et le spectacle qu'offrait le lever du soleil. Néanmoins, elle pouvait voir les teintes chatoyantes du soleil qui lentement faisait son apparition dans le ciel bleu et dégagé de cette matinée.

Elle resta là jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit pleinement levé, dardant alors ses doux rayons sur tout le royaume. Elle laissa pendant de longues minutes son visage exposé sous les rayons de ce soleil qui timidement venait caresser sa peau douce.

Après une longue attente en vain, elle rentra se préparer déçue de n'avoir à nouveau entendue la chaude voix de cet elfe avec lequel elle avait eu un instant de complicité la veille. Alors pour elle-même, elle reprit l'air de la mélodie essayant de se souvenir avec exactitude les paroles chantées par l'elfe.

Rapidement elle se prépara. Pour l'occasion elle revêtit l'un des pantalons de rôdeur en une sorte de cuir noir ainsi qu'une tunique elfique beige clair. Des fils blancs étaient brodés le long des manches et du col. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître les vêtements étaient exactement à sa taille. Pourtant personne n'avait prit ses mesures depuis qu'elle était là. Elle soupçonnait la Dame Galadriel d'en savoir beaucoup plus sur elle qu'elle ne voulait bien l'avouer. Non que cela lui déplaise. En réalité cela prouvait que des personnes veillaient sur elle, sans qu'elle en soit au courant, ce qui en somme la rassurait.

Quand elle fut habillée, elle s'installa à la table, mangeant avec délice les mets qu'elle n'avait pas finis la veille. Surtout composés de fruits, il y avait également une sorte de galette, spécialité elfique qu'ils nommaient « lembas ».

Comme la veille, Sarah se rendit tranquillement à la clairière où devait se dérouler son entraînement au maniement des armes. Comme la veille, elle s'assit sur une grosse racine sous un arbre. C'est avec une vive anxiété qu'elle attendit la personne qui lui servirait de professeur. Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus, c'était que son nouveau professeur si toutefois on lui avait changé de professeur, ne soit dans le même genre qu'Anarion.

Son inquiétude grandissait de minutes en minutes. Elle scrutait du mieux que ses yeux pouvaient voir la clairière, se redressant à demi au moindre bruit suspect, où chaque fois qu'une feuille bougeait attirant instantanément son attention.

Son attente dura un bon quart d'heure. N'empêche que pour Sarah ça paraissait être une éternité.

Son anxiété était à son paroxysme quand enfin, à sa droite, à travers les branches une silhouette fit son apparition.

C'était un elfe aux yeux bleus, assez jeune malgré le fait qu'il devait déjà avoir plus de cinq cent ans d'existence derrière lui. Il avançait prudemment vers elle.

Elle ne put s'empêcher un sourire intérieur en constatant qu'elle n'était pas la seule personne à appréhender ce cours. Une grande angoisse se lisait dans les yeux de l'elfe. On devinait aisément qu'il redoutait la confrontation avec la sorcière. Sa réputation n'étant plus à faire. Le récit de ses actes avait déjà fait le tour de la Lorien, se répandant plus rapidement qu'une traînée de poudre.

Le cours commença donc sur, un elfe tentant de lui expliquer la composition d'un arc ainsi que la façon dont on devait l'utiliser.

L'elfe du s'y reprendre à trois fois, vu la façon qu'il avait de bégayer au moindre mot qu'il prononçait. Mais surtout il ne regardait pas son élève, craignant une quelconque réaction de sa part. il n'avait pas envie d'atterrir dans le lac comme son prédécesseur.

La partie compréhension fut une véritable catastrophe. L'elfe s'exprimait tellement mal que Sarah ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il tentait désespérément de lui expliquer. Elle était déjà lasse de ce cours.

Elle avait réussit on ne sait de quelle façon à arracher la corde de l'arc, lorsque vint le moment de la pratique.

Elle avait aussi manqué d'embrocher son professeur en voulant décocher une flèche avec l'arc que son professeur lui avait donné avec hésitation.

Elle avait une mauvaise position, mais surtout l'esprit ailleurs. Elle n'avait écouté aucune des recommandations que lui avait faites son maître d'arme. Si bien qu'au moment de tirer, un bruit dans la forêt l'avait déstabilisée en la faisant sursauter.

La flèche au lieu de partir droit devant elle, avait obliquée vers la droite manquant de peu l'elfe.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs n'écoutant pas les excuses que tentait vainement de lui faire Sarah pour lui expliquer la raison de son geste. Il lui avait presque arraché son arc des mains pour le récupérer. Il courait en direction de la forêt. Il courait si vite que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il était poursuivit par une troupe d'orcs affamés.

Sarah était persuadée d'avoir entendu un bruit dans la forêt. Elle scruta attentivement la forêt dans la direction du bruit qu'elle avait entendue, cherchant la source de son malheur.

Plus elle observait, plus la désagréable sensation d'être épiée s'insinua dans son esprit. La peur commença à s'installer. Elle était nerveuse, se tordait les mains, jetant tout autour d'elle des regards inquiets.

Bientôt à force de reculer, elle se retrouva adossée à l'arbre.

Prenant son courage à deux mains elle demanda:

-Y'a quelqu'un?

Le silence de la forêt lui répondit en retour.

-Tu n'es qu'une idiote Sarah! Bien sur qu'il n'y a personne. Tu es toute seule dans cette clairière, se réprimanda-t-elle.

Il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait peur, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tirer à l'arc pour la première fois. Elle avait manqué de tuer cet elfe.

Il n'avait cependant pu s'empêcher d'assister à une partie de l'entraînement, seulement pour avoir le plaisir de la revoir.

Elle avait changé physiquement. Elle était devenue une belle jeune femme. Il y avait une certaine grâce dans ses mouvements mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Sa silhouette s'était développée tout au long de ces années. Néanmoins son caractère était toujours le même. Sursautant au moindre bruit étranger, s'emportant lorsqu'on lui tenait tête, où lorsqu'on s'engageait sur un terrain qu'elle jugeait glissant.

D'ailleurs il avait totalement approuvée sa réaction de la veille. C'était un magnifique vol suivit d'un magnifique plongeon qu'elle avait fait faire à cet elfe qui lui avait manqué de respect.

-Une digne réaction de sorcière, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

Il était très fier d'elle. Pour l'instant, elle paraissait faible, innocente dans ce monde. Mais c'était normal pensa-t-il. Elle n'avait pas encore fini de trouver ses marques. Lorsque ce sera fait, ils assisteraient à la renaissance de Sarah Ancalimë. La plus pure des sorcières qui existait au monde. Dotée de puissants pouvoirs. Elle était l'héritière d'une digne famille de sorciers et sorcières. En elle, elle avait accumulée tous les pouvoirs de ses aïeux et aïeules. Ses pouvoirs feront trembler le mal, tellement sa puissance sera grande. Pour l'instant, il redoutait l'apparition de nouveaux pouvoirs qu'il savait serait pour très bientôt. Une nouvelle épreuve l'attendait. Comment réagirait-elle face à l'apparition de nouveaux pouvoirs?

Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Et telle qu'il la connaissait, elle serait très certainement apeurée puisqu'elle ne comprendrait pas ce qui lui arrive. Il lui faisait entièrement confiance. Il savait que très vite elle apprendrait à le maîtriser, très vite elle mettra ses pouvoirs à disposition de la population.

-Il est trop tôt petite Sarah pour que tu ais le droit de me voir. Seulement moi j'ai le droit de t'observer de loin. Mais ne t'inquiète pas petite Sarah, un jour viendra où toutes les barrières tomberont. C'est à ce moment que je ferais mon apparition auprès de toi. Pour l'instant je veille sur toi de loin. Des gens digne de confiance s'occupent merveilleusement bien de toi, comme si tu étais leur propre fille. Au revoir petite Sarah et à bientôt.

Silencieusement, il monta dans l'arbre le plus proche. Toujours silencieusement, il passa souplement de branches en branches. Il sautait aussi souplement que son apparence actuelle le lui permettait.

N'entendant plus aucun bruit dans la forêt, et surtout cette désagréable sensation d'être épiée ayant disparue, Sarah se reprit en se réprimandant toute seule.

Elle partie très rapidement à son prochain cours ne s'arrêtant pas une seule fois en cours de route.

Nilwë hennit joyeusement en voyant sa nouvelle cavalière arriver.

-Bonjour mon beau, lui dit-elle en caressant l'encolure. Comment ça va ce matin? T'as l'air en pleine forme. Prêt pour une promenade mon grand? J'ai hâte de commencer tu sais!

-Voila une nouvelle qui m'emplit d'une grande joie.

Sarah se retourna sous l'effet de la surprise. Alassë se dirigeait lentement vers eux. D'où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait avoir entendu ses paroles, mais elle se reprit bien vite en se souvenant que les elfes possédaient une ouïe très fine. Pour cela elle l'envia.

Il lui souriait d'une étrange façon. Dans ses yeux, il y avait de l'admiration, de la fierté. On pouvait également y lire toute la joie qu'il éprouvait de la revoir pour son deuxième jour d'apprentissage. Toutefois, il y avait autre chose qu'elle ne su nommer.

Les deux derniers sentiments la mirent mal à l'aise. C'était difficile à expliquer. Il ne la connaissait seulement que depuis la veille, alors comment pouvait-il éprouver tout cela à la fois.

Paradoxalement, malgré ses interrogations, elle se sentait étrangement très proche de lui. Sa seule présence la rassurait. Elle avait l'impression rien qu'en discutant avec lui de le connaître depuis de longues années malgré le fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis la veille.

Elle était assaillit de sentiments contradictoires qui lui faisaient un peu peur et pourtant ils la rassuraient en même temps.

C'est Alassë qui sans le vouloir interrompit ses pensées en débutant le cours.

Comme la veille, il lui fit un cours passionnant durant lequel Sarah apprit bon nombre de choses qu'elle ignorait sur les chevaux.

Il lui apprit comment on harnachait un cheval. Il lui fit une première démonstration sur Nilwë qui se laissa faire.

Il refit ensuite une seconde démonstration plus lente pour qu'aucuns détails n'échappent aux yeux de Sarah.

Lorsque enfin vint son tour, elle refit du mieux qu'elle le put les gestes précédemment exécutés par son professeur.

Elle s'en tira plutôt bien. Elle reçu en prime les encouragements de ce dernier.

Une chaleur lui monta aux joues quand elle se sentit rougir sous la pluie de compliments que lui adressait Alassë.

Ravi des progrès que faisait son élève, il l'emmena en promenade comme la veille. De temps à autre, il lui laissait les rênes lui faisant mettre en pratique ce qu'il lui avait apprit.

De retour dans la clairière, Sarah dessella le cheval afin de lui rendre sa liberté. Docilement le cheval se laissa faire. Il eu droit à une récompense dans la mains de sa maîtresse.

Comme la veille elle prit son déjeuner avec les souverains dans le talan privé. A son arrivée devant l'arche, les deux gardes, les mêmes que la veille, lui adressèrent un léger signe de tête avant de la laisser passer. Comme la veille, elle changeât la couleur des fleurs. Elle leur donna la même couleur rose orangée que la veille. Et comme la veille les fleurs semblaient baigner dans cette douce lueur irréelle qui émanait des fleurs.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait que les deux seigneurs et elle. Elle leur fit part de son intérêt pour les cours d'équitation, mais bizarrement elle passa sous silence les séances d'entraînement aux maniements des armes. Aux questions qu'ils lui posaient, ou bien elle répondait le plus vaguement possible, ou bien elle ne répondait pas, essayant subtilement de changer de sujet.

Elle pensait qu'ils ne s'apercevraient pas de son malaise quand ils abordaient les séances d'entraînement aux maniements des armes.

_Apparemment ils n'ont rien vu de mon malaise_! pensa-t-elle

C'était bien mal connaître les souverains. Elle eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte lorsque soudain le visage de Celeborn se fit grave.

-Vous n'avez rien d'important à nous apprendre en ce qui concerne votre entraînement au maniement des armes?

Il avait posé cette question d'une voix douce mais ferme. Les yeux rivés aux siens dans l'attente d'une réponse de la part de Sarah qui déglutit avec une grande difficulté.

-Euh… Non pourquoi? Devrais-je avoir quelque chose d'important à vous apprendre? demanda-t-elle d'un ton léger, essayant de cette façon de détendre l'atmosphère qui commençait à se faire pesante.

-C'est très étrange, commença-t-il le regard perdu dans le vague.

Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix était assaillie par une sorte de regret.

« _Pas la peine d'être divin pour savoir ce qu'il pense de moi!_ » fut la pensée de Sarah. Il était déçu par son attitude dans ce domaine. Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'on lui enseignait le maniement des armes. En deux jours, elle avait eu droit à deux professeurs.

-Un elfe est venu nous trouver dans la matinée. Il était tout tremblant, lançait des regards apeurés tout autour de lui. Sûrement s'attendait-il à vous voir débarquer à sa suite. Il nous a alors conté une bien étrange histoire. Il était question de vous Sarah. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas saisit la totalité de l'histoire racontée par ce pauvre elfe. Il avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à s'expliquer, rendant son élocution incompréhensible. Ce dont nous avons à peu près comprit c'est que vous avez essayé de le tuer. Je vous avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle attitude de votre part Sarah. Je suis sincèrement déçu par votre attitude Sarah Ancalimë.

Sarah tourna la tête vers la Dame pensant y trouver une quelconque aide. Mais Galadriel ne lui serais d'aucune aide comprit-elle alors. Cette dernière contenait à grande peine son fou rire. Ses épaules se secouaient tellement elle avait du mal à contenir à ne pas éclater de rire. Même les larmes menaçaient de couler, alors qu'elle revoyait la scène qui avait eu lieu le matin même, alors que l'elfe se présentait à eux. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, jetant de frénétiques regards dans tous les sens et s'exclamant avec un grand mal, tandis qu'il essayait de leur expliquer ce qui venait de se passer.

-Ok, c'est vrai j'avoue. Je plaide coupable. Mais c'était un accident, enchaîna-t-elle avant que l'un des deux souverains n'ouvre la bouche.

-Expliquez nous ce qui s'est passé!

-je m'apprêtais à décocher ma première flèche, lorsque dans la forêt un bruit a attiré mon attention. Cela m'a d'abord fait sursauté puis déstabilisée. En me déstabilisant mon bras a obliqué vers la droite. La flèche est partie toute seule. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte. Elle l'a manqué de peu. J'ai essayé de m'excuser, pire de lui expliquer la raison de mon geste, mais il a reprit ses affaires puis s'est enfuit comme s'il était poursuivit par le diable en personne. En passant, je suis désolé de ne pas exceller dans ce domaine. J'ai mes forces et mes faiblesses. Or il se trouve que le maniement des armes fait parti de mes faiblesses. Pourtant je vous jure que j'ai essayé d'apprendre.

Sa voix paraissait vraiment sincère.

-Comment pouvons-nous vous croire?

-Je sais que tout m'accuse. Tous les éléments sont contre moi je vous l'accorde. Néanmoins vous devez me croire. Je ne mens jamais délibérément. Si vous avez confiance en moi, alors vous saurez que c'est vrai.

-Parlez nous de ce bruit.

-Comment vous expliquer. Ça ressemblait à un craquement de feuille. Comme s'il y avait quelqu'un qui essayait de marcher le plus silencieusement possible. Quand l'elfe est parti, j'ai regardé dans la direction où il m'avait semblé entendre le bruit, mais vu que je ne possède pas votre vue, je n'ai rien remarqué d'anormal. Pourtant plus je regardais, plus j'avais la désagréable impression d'être épiée à mon insu. J'en ai ressentit un certain malaise. Je n'étais pas du tout rassurée. Enfin au bout d'un moment qui m'a paru une éternité, la sensation d'être observée a disparue, le calme s'est de nouveau insinué en moi. Alors je suis allée retrouver Alassë pour le cours d'équitation. Je suis persuadée qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la forêt qui m'observait.

-Bien. Nous ne pouvons pas vous en vouloir Sarah mon enfant, dit Galadriel qui avait enfin réussie à se calmer. Demain matin, vous prendrez comme à votre habitude le chemin de l'entraînement au maniement des armes. Nous allons vous trouver quelqu'un. Par contre essayez de vous impliquer dans cet entraînement. Je sais que c'est dur pour vous, pourtant il le faut. Vous vous apercevrez par la suite que ces entraînements seront plus que bénéfiques.

-Merci Galadriel. Je vous promets d'essayer de faire de mon mieux.

Celeborn se leva, puis se tourna vers les deux femmes.

-Mesdames, il est temps pour moi de vous laisser. Une certaine personne doit travailler les langues. Je ne voudrais pas par ma présence perturber ce cours. Sarah, dit-il en se tournant vers elle, vous me retrouverez au même endroit qu'hier.

Sur ces paroles, Celeborn se retira. Galadriel se leva à son tour avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme.

-Venez mon enfant, nous allons nous rendre dans mes appartements. Ce sera un lieu très agréable pour la leçon que je vais vous donner.

-Comme vous voudrez. Pourtant mon petit doigt me dit qu'il y a une autre raison.

-Vous êtes très perspicace Sarah, dit-elle en souriant. Effectivement il y a une autre raison. Cela fait 19 longues années que je veille sur vous par l'intermédiaire de mon miroir. Sachez qu'au cours de ces 19 longues années, j'ai développé une tendre affection à votre égard. Affection qui grandissait d'année en année. Aujourd'hui je vous considère un peu comme ma propre fille, si bien que j'aimerais aujourd'hui consacrer du temps à faire des choses qu'une mère fait habituellement avec sa fille.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Sarah à l'écoute de ces paroles. Elle était émue au plus haut point. En même temps, vu qu'elle adorait les Seigneurs de Lorien, elle avait l'impression qu'ils constituaient sa nouvelle famille.

-j'accepte avec grand plaisir Galadriel. Vous ne savez pas à quel point les paroles que vous avez dites m'emplissant de joie. Euh… que voulez-vous dire par « faire des choses qu'une mère fait avec sa fille »?

-Par exemple, enfin si vous acceptez, j'aimerais beaucoup vous tresser les cheveux à la manière des elfes de Lorien.

-D'accord, j'accepte.

-Allons-y dans ce cas.

Ensemble elles se rendirent dans les appartements du Seigneur et de la Dame de Lorien.

Sarah fut tout de suite charmée par l'atmosphère accueillante qui y régnait. Les pièces étaient richement décorées.

Elle se laissa docilement mener par la Dame tant elle était émerveillée par la richesse de lieu.

Elle fut menée dans une sorte de boudoir qui donnait accès sur la chambre des souverains.

C'est dans le boudoir que se déroula la leçon. Pendant que Galadriel lui coiffait ses cheveux, elle parlait lentement en elfique à Sarah. Elle lui faisait en même temps la traduction en langue commune.

Galadriel passa la majeure partie du cours à ne lui parler qu'en langue elfique, traduisant de temps à autre quelques mots en langue commune.

Elle lui posait aussi des questions en langue elfique. Questions auxquelles Sarah essayait de répondre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, utilisant pour cela le peu de connaissance que son père lui avait apprit quand elle était encore une enfant.

A son grand étonnement, elle s'en sortit assez bien. Elle avait une capacité d'assimilation assez impressionnante. Elle apprenait très vite. Galadriel s'en rendit compte quand elle lui demandait de lui dire comment on disait certains mots en elfique. A chaque mot dit en langue commune, Sarah lui donnait l'équivalent en langue elfique sans hésitation, ni temps d'arrêt, comme si elle avait toujours connu son équivalent.

Quand Sarah ressortit des appartements royaux, elle était changée. Elle avait l'allure d'une elfe de part ses habitudes mais surtout de part sa coiffure. Ses cheveux avaient été tressés à certains endroits. Cela dégageait son visage en même temps qu'ils tombaient librement sur ses épaules.

La seule chose qui dans son apparence la différenciait des elfes était ses oreilles. Elle avait les oreilles rondes tandis que les elfes avaient les oreilles pointues.

Sarah traversait la grande place, sous le regard admiratif mais craintif des elfes de Lorien, lorsqu'à son plus grand plaisir, elle rencontra Altariel.

Celle-ci ne l'avait pas vue, occupée à jouer avec d'autres petits enfants elfes qui devaient avoir son âge.

En voyant Altariel, Sarah s'arrêta un moment, la regardant évoluer dans ce lieu.

Ce fut l'un de ses camarades de jeu qui la vit le premier. Il cessa toute activité en la voyant, ce qui provoqua alors l'étonnement de la part de ses amis. Tous sauf Altariel qui tournait le dos à Sarah regardèrent dans la direction du petit elfe, apercevant alors Sarah. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, c'était la première fois qu'ils la voyaient d'aussi près.

Dans leurs petits yeux innocents, se lisait une certaine joie. La joie de rencontrer celle qui suscitait la crainte des adultes. Comme on le sait, les enfants n'ont peur de rien malgré les mises en garde de leurs parents. Ils la regardaient avec fascination.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive. Pourquoi vous avez arrêtez de jouer? demanda la voix fluette d'Altariel qui visiblement n'avait pas remarquée la personne qui derrière elle suscitait l'attention de ses amis.

-Comme elle est belle, dit alors un petit elfe blond aux yeux vert clair.

-Et en plus elle est jeune, continua un autre elfe blond aux yeux gris.

-Et puis regardez, on dirait vraiment une elfe mit à part ses oreilles rondes, termina une petite elfe aux cheveux blonds comme les blés et aux yeux bleu clair comme l'eau.

-Mais de qui vous parlez? demanda Altariel qui commençait à être agacée par l'étrange attitude de ses amis.

-Mais d'elle enfin, lui dit l'enfant aux yeux verts.

Altariel n'était toujours pas plus avancée jusqu'à ce que dans son dos s'élève une voix qu'elle connaissait bien, même très bien. Une voix qui s'exclama sur un ton doux, quoique légèrement teintée d'ironie:

-Bah alors Altariel. On ne dit plus bonjour à ses amies?

Altariel se leva d'un bond, se retourna pour découvrir que la personne qui captivait l'attention de ses amis n'était autre que son amie Sarah.

Sarah s'accroupit et ouvrit les bras. Altariel courut puis se jeta avec force dans les bras de son amie, manquant de peu de la faire tomber en arrière.

-Sarah! s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis contente de te voir.

-Moi aussi ma puce.

-C'est vrai que tu ressemble à une elfe. Dis qui est-ce qui t'a coiffée comme ça?

-C'est la Dame Galadriel qui m'a ainsi coiffée pendant qu'elle me donnait ma leçon de langue.

-Viens, je vais te présenter mes amis.

-D'accord si tu veux.

Sarah et Altariel s'approchèrent des trois enfants toujours béats d'admiration devant Sarah.

-Alors là l'elfe aux yeux verts c'est Minwë, à côté l'elfe aux yeux gris c'est Orphinam et enfin l'elfe aux yeux bleus c'est Nessa.

-Minwë, Orphinam, Nessa, je vous présente Sarah. C'est mon amie. Sarah je te présente mes amis Minwë, Orphinam et Nessa.

-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance les enfants.

-Vous savez Sarah elle sait faire des trucs chouettes. Dis tu veux bien faire un truc chouette avec tes pouvoirs?

-Hum… c'est ok! Que veux-tu que je fasse?

-La même chose que tu as faite pour moi.

Se concentrant, Sarah visualisa les trois enfants présents ayant une couronne de fleurs rouges et blanches sur la tête. Ensuite elle tendit les deux mains vers eux. A ce moment les trois enfants sentirent quelque chose se poser délicatement sur leur tête. Ils se regardèrent, et constatèrent qu'ils étaient tout les trois les heureux propriétaires d'une magnifique couronne de fleurs.

Les enfants étaient aux anges. De ce fait, ils acceptèrent immédiatement Sarah comme étant leur grande sœur adoptive.

De nouveau Sarah se concentra sur ses mains ouvertes devant elle. Les paumes levées vers le ciel. Dans ses mains apparut une nouvelle couronne de fleurs rouge et blanche montée sur un coussin de velours rouge.

Elle se tourna alors vers Nessa.

-Mademoiselle Nessa, pourriez-vous avoir la gentillesse de me tenir ce coussin royal quelques instants?

-Mais bien sur ma chère Sarah!

Cette dernière déposa avec délicatesse le coussin entre les mains de Nessa. Elle prit délicatement la couronne qui était posée sur le coussin. La couronne en sa possession, elle se tourna puis fit deux pas dans la direction d'Altariel qui un sourire au lèvres la regardait s'approcher d'elle. Alors arrivée à la hauteur de l'enfant, Sarah déposa doucement la couronne sur les cheveux de l'enfant. Cet acte étant fait, Sarah s'inclina respectueusement devant chacune des personnes.

De retour devant Nessa, Sarah leva sa main au dessus du coussin. Sa main fit un mouvement de gauche à droite. Quand elle eu fini son mouvement, le coussin avait disparut.

-Mes seigneurs, me donnez-vous l'autorisation de me retirer afin que je puisse aller assister à mon cours de géographie?

Ce fut Nilwë qui lui répondit en essayant de prendre une voix grave, ferme mais joyeuse.

-Allez-y donc chère enfant. Vous devez toutefois nous promettre de revenir nous voir demain après-midi!

Les trois autres enfants rigolaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, tellement la situation était comique. Un enfant de 8 ans qui jouait le maître des lieux.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez mon seigneur.

Sarah s'inclina respectueusement devant son nouveau seigneur.

Elle s'éloigna en leur adressant une dernière phrase en elfique pour leur plus grand étonnement:

-« _Au revoir les enfants, à demain! »_

Les enfants lui répondirent en cœur un joyeux « _namarië Sarah »._

C'est donc le cœur léger que Sarah se rendit à l'ancien poste de garde qui aujourd'hui était utilisé par le seigneur des lieux en une sorte de salle de classe avec de grandes fenêtres donnant sur l'intérieur du royaume pour les cours qu'il donnait à Sarah.

Ce jour-ci, Celeborn lui apprit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la forêt de Fangorn. Sur la demande de son élève, il lui parla ensuite de la comté, de ses habitants appelés Hobbits qui suscitèrent un vif intérêt de la part de Sarah. Sans vraiment les connaître, elle éprouva instantanément une grande sympathie pour ce peuple aimant plus que tout la nourriture et les fêtes. Comme le cours touchait déjà à sa fin, il fit une amorce du cours du lendemain qui porterait sur les royaumes gouvernés par les Hommes: le Rohan et le Gondor.

Le cours terminé, Sarah reprit le chemin de ses appartements où devait avoir lieu le dernier cours de la journée: le cours d'histoire qui lui était donné par Enelya.

Sa première constatation en rentrant chez elle, fut de voir que quelqu'un avait déposé de la nourriture sur la table, remplaçant ainsi celle de la veille.

Sarah prit rapidement une douche avant de s'installer à la table du salon.

C'est avec un véritable bonheur qu'elle goûta chaque met présent. Elle les trouva plus succulents les uns que les autres.

Elle était encore attablée, lorsqu'au dehors, elle entendit la voix mélodieuse aux accents chantant d'Enelya qui l'appelait:

-Sarah! Tu es là?

-Oui, entre Enelya. Je suis au salon. Viens goûter ces merveilles.

Enelya fit son entrée par le balcon, portant dans ses bras d'autres livres que ceux de la veille. Elle les déposa sur l'un des divans puis rejoignit Sarah à la table.

La guérisseuse continua de lui raconter l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu, agrémentant ses dires par des gravures, poèmes qu'elle prenait dans les livres qu'elle avait apportés avec elle.

Enelya prit congé de Sarah alors que la lune était levée haut dans le ciel. Cela faisait un moment que la nuit était tombée sans que les deux jeunes femmes ne s'en rendent compte, absorbées comme elles l'étaient par l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu.

La fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir chez Sarah. Cette fois-ci elle tint bon.

Sarah sortit sur le balcon avec son amie. Elle la regarda partir, en même temps qu'elle jetait des coups d'oeils à l'habitation qui se trouvait en face de la sienne, espérant y voir une quelconque présence. C'était surtout pour pouvoir de nouveau entendre la voix chaude et virile du mystérieux elfe.

L'habitation d'en face était aussi silencieuse que le matin même. Sarah en conclut rapidement que la personne qui habitait ici, ne devait pas passer beaucoup de temps en ces lieux.

Un peu déçue, Sarah rentra chez elle. Elle se prépara pour la nuit.

Elle passa une chemise de nuit, au fin tissu vaporeux qui glissait agréablement sur sa peau telle une seconde peau, révélant par la même occasion ses courbes bien dessinées, qu'elle avait toujours tentée de cacher par des vêtements ample ou informes. Le ton turquoise du vêtement rappelait le vert clair de ses yeux.

Sarah se glissa entre les draps. Mais au lieu de se coucher, elle s'adossa aux oreillers. Du tiroir de la table de chevet, elle en sortit le livre que son père lui avait en quelque sorte légué.

De ses fins doigts, elle caressa la couverture qui avait lui aussi la couleur de ses yeux. Elle sourit tristement en repensant à ces neuf dernières années qu'elle avait passée privée de l'amour de son père.

Une larme coula silencieusement le long de sa joue. Elle vint mourir sur la couverture du livre. Une autre prit le même chemin. Bientôt ses larmes coulèrent librement.

Mais Sarah se reprit très vite. Si elle voulait être forte, elle ne devait pas pleurer. « _Ne montre jamais tes faiblesses aux autres_ » lui disait souvent son père. « _Sois forte_ ».

Du dos de la main, elle chassa les dernières larmes et se reprit.

Sarah ouvrit le livre à la première page, celle qui contenait le message. Elle le lut une nouvelle fois, bien qu'elle le connaissait déjà par cœur.

Elle tourna la page puis s'arrêta. Il y avait une note explicative mêlée au premier conseil qu'il lui donnait quant à l'utilisation de la magie.

_« Avant toute chose, sache que la magie fait partie intègre de toi Sarah ma chérie. Tes pouvoirs sont liés à tes émotions. Peut-être l'as-tu déjà remarqué. Si ce n'est pas le cas, maintenant tu le sais. Pour bien maîtriser tes pouvoirs, tu dois impérativement être maîtresse de tes émotions. De trop grandes émotions mal contrôlées auront un effet direct sur tes pouvoirs qui pourraient avoir eux-mêmes un effet dévastateur sur ce qui t'entoureras. Tu n'auras alors plus aucun contrôle sur tes pouvoirs. Fais bien attention. Et plus tôt tu les maîtriseras parfaitement, plus tôt tu pourras t'en servir sans peur des conséquences._

_Au moment où tu utiliseras tes pouvoirs, il faudra toujours que tu laisses la magie s'insinuer en toi. Il faudra que tu sentes la magie à l'intérieur de toi. A ce moment seulement tu pourras entreprendre une action. La magie et toi ne formant plus qu'un, tu seras plus puissante, si bien que te servir de tes pouvoirs te paraîtras un jeu d'enfant. Tu n'auras plus besoin de longs moments de concentration pour réussir un sort. Considère la magie comme faisant parti de toi. Ne la redoutes pas, acceptes la. C'est un cadeau d'une extrême valeur que tu possèdes._

_Il faut d'ailleurs que je te mette au courant. Tu es l'héritière de tous les pouvoirs de notre lignée. Tu es la plus puissante de nous tous réunis. Tu as les pouvoirs de 5 siècles de magie. Tu as les pouvoirs réunis des plus puissants sorciers de notre famille. Aujourd'hui, au moment où tu lis ses lignes, je ne sais pas de quels pouvoirs tu dispose, mais saches que d'autres ne tarderons pas à faire leur apparition. Surtout ne cherche pas à les empêcher de faire leur apparition. Utilise les en de bonnes actions._

_Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter si ce n'est qu'avant chaque action magique, n'oublie pas: laisse la magie se diffuser à l'intérieur de toi. Sens la magie t'envahir »._

_Je t'aime ma petite sorcière adorée._

_Ton père Arthur._

De nouveau, les larmes lui brouillaient la vue, menaçant de couler.

Même disparu, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle était toujours aimée par son père comme en témoignait le message qu'elle venait de lire.

-Je te promets papa de faire ce que tu me demandes de faire. Tu seras fier de moi. Je t'aime moi aussi.

Pour vérifier les dires de son père, elle se détendit au maximum en fermant les yeux. Elle pouvait sentir la magie à l'intérieur d'elle, mais celle-ci ne se diffusait pas.

Elle se détendit encore plus abaissant ainsi toutes les barrières de son esprit et de son corps.

Après de longues minutes, elle fut saisit d'un étrange sentiment. Il y avait une douce chaleur bienveillante qui parcourait son corps. C'était très agréable à ressentir. C'est alors qu'elle comprit le sens des paroles de son père. La magie c'était elle aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Elle pouvait sentir ses pouvoirs qui n'attendaient qu'une chose: passer à l'action!

Ça lui semblait tellement facile. Il lui semblait que tout lui était accessible.

Alors seulement sans rien visualiser, elle tendit la main vers le salon, plus exactement vers la corbeille de fuit qui s'éleva en réponse à son geste. Toujours aussi détendue qu'elle l'était, elle fit signe à la corbeille de s'approcher. En réponse, la corbeille flotta jusqu'à elle.

Sarah la regarda avec de grands yeux surpris. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle avait réussit simplement en acceptant la magie comme étant elle.

Baissant légèrement la main, la corbeille se posa en douceur sur ses genoux.

Sarah regarda ébahi sa main. Elle n'avait rien ordonné, ni rien visualisé comme elle le faisait auparavant. Elle avait simplement laissé la magie prendre sa place et devenir elle. Plus heureuse que jamais, elle pointa son doigt vers une bougie qui s'alluma toute seule. D'un nouveau geste de la main, la bougie s'éteignit. La corbeille de fruit retrouva rapidement sa place au salon.

Elle avait réussit.

-J'ai réussit! C'est incroyable! Tout me parait tellement facile maintenant. Merci papa. Je t'aime sois en toujours sur!

Très heureuse de ce qu'elle avait accomplit, elle rangeât ses affaires et toujours d'un petit geste de la main éteignit toutes les bougies.

En souriant, elle posa la tête sur l'oreiller. Elle s'endormit aussitôt, confiante en elle-même, ainsi qu'en ce monde mais surtout confiante en ses pouvoirs qui reposaient en elle.

Elle avait à présent la certitude que grâce à ses pouvoirs, elle accomplirait de grandes choses, mettant ainsi ses pouvoirs au service du bien.

Le seul obstacle entre sa certitude et la réalisation de ce qu'elle nommait « son projet du bien » était les habitants de Lothlorien qui la voyait encore d'un mauvais œil.

Ce qu'elle ignorait encore c'est qu'avec l'apparition d'un nouveau pouvoir dans un avenir très proche, même plus proche qu'elle ne le pensait, le comportement des elfes de Lothlorien à son égard changerait radicalement.

**À suivre….**


	7. Nouveau pouvoir

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Je vous souhaite d'ores et déjà à tous une excellente année.**

**Allez tout de suite les RAR :**

**Electra97 : Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Bisous.**

**Kelidril : Rien que trois reviews rien que moi, je suis gâtée dis-moi. En tout les cas merci énormément pour ces reviews-cadeaux. Je serais curieuse de savoir ce qui te fait pensé que la personne qui l'espionne est le père de Sarah. Je pense que tu vas m'adorer, car ton souhait va être exaucé pour les pouvoirs. Je t'en dis pas plus, je te laisse découvrir par toi-même, lol. Je te confirme que le gamin c'est Minwë.****Nilwë c'est son cheval. Allez bisous.**

**Elwïn : Voilà le nouveau chap. J'espère qu'il répondra à tes attentes. Tu sais moi aussi je continue à travailler ta parure pour le bal. Elle sera selon moi EX-TRA-OR-DI-NAI-RE !!! Crois moi je sais de quoi je parle. Allez je te laisse avec le nouveau chap. Bisous ma chtite Elwïn que j'adore.**

**Itarïlë : écoutes-moi petit ordinateur d'Itarïlë, arrête de faire des tiennes. Comment veux-tu qu'elle puisse venir lire mes merveilleuses fics si de ton côté tu fais des tiennes, lol. Un petit indice pour découvrir cet être mystérieux ? Non, je ne peux pas t'en donner parce qu'ils sont déjà dissimulés dans le chap précédent, dans celui-ci et aussi dans des prochains chap. Mais si tu lis bien, tu devrais les trouver. Bonne chasse, lol. Bonne lecture, et gros bisous ma sauveuse préférée, lol.**

**Louise : Pour le mystérieux épieur quelques indices supplémentaires dans ce chap et dans d'autres à venir, patience, lol. Je crois que tu vas être très heureuse car je vais réaliser ton souhait. Le retour du grand de l'unique Haldir. Eh oui, il réapparaît dans ce chap. Je te souhaite aussi de bonnes fêtes avec je l'avoue un peu de retard. Bonne lecture, bisous.**

**Et maintenant sans plus attendre voilà le nouveau chap !!!!!!!!!**

**Alors laissez-moi vous souhaiter une excellente lecture !!!!**

**Et vous savez ce qu'il vous restera à faire à la fin du chap, pleins de reviews pour moi.

* * *

**

_**

* * *

**_

Une sorcière en Terre du Milieu

_Chap7:_ Nouveau pouvoir

Sarah se leva comme à son habitude ce matin-là. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'avaient débutés ses cours. Si elle faisait de spectaculaires progrès en langues, et en équitation, ça n'était pas le cas pour ce qui concernait le maniement des armes. En effet, en une semaine, elle avait eu droit à sept professeurs différents. Ces sept professeurs avaient tous déclarés forfait dès la fin du premier cours. À chaque fois, une catastrophe avait mit fin au cours, à chaque fois son professeur du jour s'enfuyait en courant. Niveau pratique elle était toujours au même point: au point de départ. Elle ne savait toujours pas se servir d'un arc.

La « catastrophe » en question était toujours provoquée par Sarah. Elle était toujours sure d'entendre du bruit dans la forêt. Persuadée que quelqu'un passait son temps à l'épier, elle était toujours mal à l'aise. À chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'expliquer la raison de sa catastrophe à son professeur du jour, celui-ci n'essayait même pas de la comprendre. Il s'enfuyait à toute jambe, s'il n'avait pas été projeté dans le lac par Sarah.

Pour ce qui était de la présence dans la forêt, Sarah était plus que persuadée qu'une personne était tapie dans l'ombre des arbres, à l'observer. De plus, cette présence l'attirait. Plusieurs fois, elle avait eu très envie d'avancer malgré elle dans la direction d'où semblait se tapir la présence. Elle résistait mais avait énormément de mal, tant ce qui l'attirait été doté d'une forte puissance.

Il s'en voulait à chaque fois de lui faire peur, mettant ainsi son équilibre en difficulté, et surtout par son geste faisait fuir le professeur.

À chaque fois qu'il venait à son poste d'observation, elle se trouvait en compagnie d'une personne qui se disait être son maître d'arme. À chaque fois, « ce maître d'arme » ne lui convenait pas. Il savait pertinemment qu'une seule personne pourrait lui enseigner cette discipline. Il ne désespérait pas de voir « cette » personne se présenter d'ici peu pour enseigner à « sa Sarah » le maniement des armes.

Elle était comme lui. A travers elle il se reconnaissait très bien. Il était d'ailleurs étonné que personne n'ait encore fait le rapprochement entre elle et lui. Il était fier d'elle, seulement il ne pouvait pas le lui dire pour l'instant. Un jour viendra où il pourra clairement le lui dire.

Ce qu'il craignait le plus c'était l'influence et la puissance qui émanait de lui. Il avait du mal à la contrôler. Sarah s'en était rendue pour avoir été bien malgré elle attirée par la puissance. Néanmoins le moment n'était pas encore arrivé. Ces pouvoirs n'étaient pas encore tous là. C'est seulement quand tous ses pouvoirs se seront enfin manifestés qu'elle aura le droit de le voir, de savoir, et qui sait d'être enfin heureuse.

Pour l'heure, il savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à arriver, Sarah était toujours la ponctualité même. Pourtant, il était partagé entre un cruel choix: rester ou partir. Son cœur lui soufflait de rester pour la protéger mais sa raison lui dictait de partir pour la laisser évoluer et se défendre par elle-même. Aujourd'hui rien de désagréable ne pourrait lui arriver, ayant vu que son nouveau prof était « la » personne qu'il avait espéré pour Sarah. Ayant pratiquement le même caractère, ces deux-là ne pouvaient que s'entendre.

Un sourire s'insinua sur ses lèvres alors qu'il optait pour la seconde solution: partir.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit. Sautant souplement sur une branche, il passa de branches en branches puis d'arbres en arbres. Il appréciait beaucoup cette apparence actuelle. Elle lui permettait de faire beaucoup de choses qu'un simple humain ne pouvait faire.

Sarah se prépara tranquillement passant un jean et une chemise de soie crème. Elle enfilait ses bottes quand tout à coup, dehors se fit entendre la voix chaude qu'elle désespérait d'entendre de nouveau.

Abandonnant aussitôt toute activité, elle courut sur le balcon, cherchant à apercevoir l'homme qui chantait.

Elle ne vit rien, si ce n'est que dans un coin sombre du balcon d'en face, caché par des branches d'arbres, elle perçut une présence. C'est d'ailleurs de cet endroit que venait la voix. Les branches bougeaient très légèrement. Elle s'était également aperçut que dès qu'elle avait pénétré sur le balcon, la voix s'était tue. Ne se souvenant plus très bien des paroles, elle n'osa chanter mais fredonna tout de même l'air de la mélodie pendant quelques instants avant de prendre la parole:

-Bonjour!

Une sorte de sifflement lui répondit. Cela l'encourageât à poursuivre.

-Dites donc vous vous faites rare ses temps-ci! Cela fait une semaine que j'attendais de vous entendre à nouveau. Ça vous ennuierez de chanter pour moi?

Comme Sarah s'y attendait le silence lui répondit avant que la voix de son mystérieux interlocuteur ne s'élève. Il fredonnait un air doux. Sa voix qui pourtant ne semblait que murmure, semblait se répandre à travers toute la cité. Sarah était fascinée par cette voix qui se faisait tantôt douce, tantôt grave. Son esprit voyageait au rythme de la voix de l'inconnu.

En fin observateur, Haldir n'avait cessé de l'observer durant le temps de sa chanson. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'elle était arrivée, pourtant il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle avait changée. À la voir, elle était moins froide. Son visage s'était détendu, aujourd'hui il paraissait heureux, alors qu'à son arrivée la méfiance dominait.

Sa façon de se tenir l'intriguait beaucoup, il fallait bien l'avouer. Elle était bien que maladroite, en tout point identique à celle de son peuple. Pourtant, elle ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour se tenir de telle ou telle façon. Cela semblait tout à fait naturel chez elle, presque comme si c'était inné. Cela l'étonnait beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais eu vent d'elfes ayant quittés la Terre du Milieu pour un autre monde. Le très peu de passage qu'il existait n'était connu que de très peu de personnes. Lui-même en avait découvert un, seulement lorsque sa Dame était venue lui demander ce service si spéciale qu'elle désirait qu'il lui rende. De toute façon, les habitants de la Terre du milieu, ignoraient pour la plupart l'existence possible de passages menant à d'autres mondes. Il en vint à se demander si chez elle non plus, il n'y avait pas un peuple qui serait proche des elfes, dont elle ferait partie, ce qui expliquerait sa façon de se tenir avec cette sorte de grâce naissante.

Même appuyée négligemment contre la rambarde, comme en cet instant, une certaine prestance se dégageait d'elle.

C'était étrange, très étrange.

Toutes ces interrogations dont la plupart restaient sans réponses, l'avaient interrompu dans son chant. Si lui ne s'en aperçu pas immédiatement, il n'en fut pas de même pour Sarah.

N'entendant plus sa voix, Sarah commença à s'inquiéter. Elle brisa le silence qui venait de s'installer pour demander :

- Pourquoi vous arrêtez-vous en plein milieu de se si magnifique chant? Bien que je n'en comprenne pas la signification, je le devine très beau a la façon que vous le chanter, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Reprenez s'il vous plait, l'implora-t-elle.

C'est seulement lorsque Sarah avait brisé le silence pour lui parler qu'Haldir se rendit compte qu'il s'était interrompu. Souriant bien malgré lui, il reprit son chant là ou il s'était arrêté, puis poursuivit jusqu'à la dernière note.

-Merci beaucoup pour cet instant magique. Toutefois j'espère que vous me ferez l'honneur de vous manifester plus tôt ma prochaine fois. Une semaine c'est long vous savez. Malheureusement, je ne peux poursuivre cet instant en votre compagnie, bien que je ne sache pas qui vous êtes. Des obligations m'obligent à partir maintenant, dit-elle en faisant une moue mimique lorsqu'elle prononça la dernière phrase.

Haldir la regarda rentrer chez elle, tout en se demandant, quelle pouvait bien être le motif de sa convocation si matinale chez ses Seigneurs.

D'après le message qu'on lui avait fait parvenir la veille, c'était très urgent.

Connaissant ses Seigneurs comme il les connaissait, s'ils disaient que c'était urgent, c'est que ça l'était. Personne n'avait été jusqu'à présent capable de lui fournir plus amples informations, cela l'intrigua beaucoup, dans la mesure ou habituellement lorsqu'il y avait une convocation, la quasi-totalité des habitants était au courant, parfois même avant la principale personne concernée.

Rapidement il se prépara, puis se rendit à la demeure royale, dans la salle du trône plus exactement, où l'attendaient les Seigneurs de Lorien.

-Mes Seigneurs, peut-être pourriez-vous m'éclairé sur l'étrangeté du message qui m'est parvenu hier soir? Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent pour que ma présence auprès de vous soit requise?

Il s'interrompit ensuite pour observer attentivement ses Seigneurs. Ces derniers l'air grave le regardait d'une étrange façon. Un regret se lisait dans leurs yeux. Il y avait également une sorte de détresse.

C'est Galadriel qui prit la parole la première:

-Haldir, gardien des Bois d'Or, c'est en désespoir de cause que mon époux et moi-même nous tournons vers vous. C'est au sujet de Sarah Ancalimë.

Il aurait pourtant du s'en douter. Qui d'autre à part elle était capable de se créer autant de problèmes en si peu de temps?

-Sarah?! Et qu'a-t-elle encore fait cette fois? demanda-t-il d'un ton dur.

-Ne lui en veuillez pas. Ce n'est pas tout à fait de sa faute. Son entraînement au maniement des armes ne se passe pas du tout tel que nous l'avions espéré.

-Pour faire bref, nous sommes tous les deux d'accord pour dire que c'est une catastrophe, dit Celeborn.

Le visage impassible, Haldir ne laissait rien paraître de ses sentiments. Quand il prit la parole, son ton était comme à l'accoutumé quand on lui parlait de Sarah: dur et froid.

-Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse? Je ne suis pas son maître d'ame.

- C'est justement là que nous voulions en venir. Nous aimerions que justement vous acceptiez de reprendre en main sa formation au maniement des armes.

-Moi? Mais pourquoi moi?

-C'est assez simple à expliquer à vrai dire. En une semaine Sarah a eu sept maîtres d'armes différents. Tous ont déclaré forfaits à la fin du cours. Par ce fait, elle a terrorisé la moitié des elfes susceptibles de lui servir de maître d'armes. Quant à l'autre moitié, ils refusent catégoriquement d'avoir affaire de près ou de loin à ce qui se nomme Sarah Ancalimë.

- Dans ce cas, supprimez lui ce cours!

-Malheureusement c'est impossible. Pour ce qu'elle est bientôt destinée à entreprendre, il est crucial pour elle de savoir manier à la perfection les armes, quelles qu'elles puissent être.

-Mais pourquoi moi!

-Haldir, commença Celeborn. Nous connaissons tous les trois votre façon d'agir, de former de nouveaux gardiens. à part Galadriel et moi-même vous êtes le seul qui sachiez vous faire obéir et respecter. Nous pensons également que Sarah à besoin de discipline que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir lui imposer. Vous êtes également le seul à lui avoir tenu tête aussi longtemps l'autre fois dans les maisons de guérison. C'est pour ces différentes raisons entre autres, que nous en somme arrivé à la conclusion que vous devez être son maître d'arme. Avec vous, nous avons un espoir.

Haldir émit un imperceptible soupir de mécontentement avant de demander:

-Ais-je vraiment le choix de la décision à prendre?

-Bien sûr que vous avez le choix. Il est toute fois important que vous sachiez que si nous avions pu faire autrement nous l'aurions fait. Je sais que vous prendrez la bonne décision Haldir. Je vous fais confiance.

Devant la véritable détresse des souverains, Haldir ne pouvait décemment pas leur adresser un refus. Pourtant il n'était guère enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir de nouveau côtoyer Sarah.

**-**Je ne vous promets pas de miracle, mais j'accepte de vous venir en aide.

-Nous sommes très heureux de savoir que vous avez prit la bonne décision Haldir. Suivez-moi, lui dit Galadriel. Je dois vous remettre quelque chose qui vous sera fort utile lors de vos séances d'entraînement. Il s'agit du collier que je portais lors de votre affrontement avec Sarah. Il contient dans sa pierre une onde de la magie de Sarah. Si vous portez ce collier en sa présence, sa magie se révèlera inefficace contre vous. Cette pierre constitue un bouclier entre vous et la magie de Sarah.

Haldir se vit donc remettre le collier en forme de larme blanche en mithril. Une fois passé autour de son cou, la forme reposait sous la base de son cou, la ou commençait la poitrine musclée du gardien de Lorien.

Sarah une fois prête, prit comme à son habitude le chemin qui ma mènerait à la clairière ou devait se dérouler son entraînement au maniement des armes. La question qui ne cessait de la tarauder depuis son lever du matin, était de savoir qui aujourd'hui se considérera être son maître d'arme? Etant donné qu'elle était persuadée qu'encore une fois, l'elfe déclarerait forfait à la fin de la séance.

Arrivée à la clairière, elle la trouva déserte de toute présence. Elle ne ressentit pas ce qu'elle pensait être quelqu'un qui l'observait depuis la forêt environnante. La clairière était extrêmement silencieuse.

En attendant l'arrivée de son futur ex-maître d'arme, elle prit place sur sa racine favorite, s'appuyant ainsi sur le tronc de l'arbre. Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa submerger par les sons et odeurs qui se dégageaient de la forêt. Elle forçait son ouie à entendre des sons qui provenaient de plus loin que ce que son oreille pouvait entendre.

Malgré tout, elle n'entendit pas son maître d'arme pénétrer dans la clairière, se diriger d'un pas énergétique et silencieux à la fois vers elle. Elle ne l'entendit pas non plus s'approcher d'elle jusqu'à s'arrêter à quelques pas d'elle. Sarah ne se rendit compte d'une présence seulement lorsque celle-ci ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Si elle s'en rendit compte c'est parce qu'il constituait une barrière entre elle et les rayons du soleil qui encore quelques instants la réchauffait. Elle crut tout d'abord à un nuage, mais s'étonna tout de même car un nuage ne pouvait pas dégager ces effluves boisés si particulières aux elfes ayant l'habitude de passer la majeur partie de leurs temps dans les bois.

C'est ce qui la fit ouvrir les yeux. Elle du cependant les refermer aussitôt étant aveuglée par la lumière du soleil. Sarah les rouvrit donc une seconde fois, lentement le temps de laisser ses yeux s'accoutumer à la lumière du soleil.

Le regard de Sarah se posa en premier lieu sur une paire de jambe, moulée dans un pantalon noir, et dont les bottes portées par cette personne lui arrivaient aux genoux. Il fallait tout de même avouer que cette personne avait des jambes musclées à souhait. Remontant lentement vers le haut, Sarah remarqua une tunique verte avec des liserés le long des manches et le long du col. Des mèches de cheveux blonds retombaient le long de la poitrine de l'inconnu. Un bijoux représentant une larme reposait sur la base du coup, alors qu'une seconde chaîne se perdait sous la tunique.

Remontant alors jusqu'au visage, Sarah lâcha un cri d'étonnement où l'on pouvait aisément discerner une légère crainte en reconnaissant la personne qui lui faisait face.

-Vous! Ce n'est pas possible, je rêve! Je vais bientôt me réveiller

-Vous ne rêvez pas chère amie, c'est bien moi.

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez encore? Est-ce qu'un jour vous consentirez à me foutre la paix?

-Pour répondre à votre question aimablement posée, sachez que non je n'ai pas l'intention de "foutre la paix".

-Super! ironisa-t-elle. On est pas sorti de l'auberge, marmonna-t-elle ensuite.

- Qu'ais je bien pu faire pour mériter ce mépris de votre part?

-Vous voulez vraiment le savoir?

-Dites-moi donc.

Haldir ne la comprenait pas du tout. Le matin même il l'aurait mise dans la catégorie des gens sociables, il aurait pu la considérer comme son amie si elle consentait à lui accorder son amitié. à présent la seule catégorie qui lui venait à l'esprit était celle de l'ennemi.

De plus il ne comprenait vraiment pas ses souverains qui lui avaient pourtant affirmé qu'elle était douce, attendrissante, aimable. Elle avait plutôt l'air d'une dragonne en furie, qui était tout sauf aimable.

-Je vais vous le dire, puisque vous tenez tant à le savoir. Je ne vous aime pas et je ne vous fais absolument pas confiance. Vous êtes content?!!

-Et bien, au moins nous sommes fixés. Sachez Sarah Ancalimë que moi non plus je ne vous apprécie pas plus que ça pour rester modeste.

Cette déclaration pour les moins inattendue de la part du gardien des forêts de Lorien coupa toute envie à Sarah de répliquer quoi que se soit de désagréable à son interlocuteur. Elle se renferma quelques instant dans un mutisme.

-Que se passe-t-il Sarah Ancalimë? Ironisa-t-il à son tour. Auriez-vous perdu l'usage de la parole?

Sarah s'enfonça encore plus dans son mutisme afin d'éviter de lui répondre.Si elle répondait, elle allait encore s'emporter à un tel point que la magie prendrait le dessus comme la dernière fois. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ce genre de complication en ce moment.

Elle ne sorti de son mutisme que lorsqu'elle s'estima calme, capable de se contrôler.

-Vous êtes content, vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez. Vous allez pouvoir me laisser en paix maintenant. Si vous n'avez rien à faire de vos journées, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde!

-Qui vous a dit que je n'avais rien à faire de mes journées? Personne me semble-t-il. Alors avant d'énoncer des faits complètement faux, renseignez-vous!

De nouveau la colère envahissait Haldir. Il était étonnée de voir avec quelle rapidité, mais surtout quelle facilité, elle était capable de le mettre dans cet état. _"Contrôle-toi"_ s'ordonna-t-il silencieusement.

-Vous avez fini? lui demanda-t-elle les poings serrés le long du corps.

-Oui! répliqua-t-il les yeux étincelant de rage.

-Parfais, de cette façon vous allez pouvoir retourner à vos activités et me laisser tranquille. Car au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué j'attends mon maître d'arme qui ne devrait plus tarder à arriver, bien qu'il soit en retard.

Alors qu'elle disait cela, Haldir eu un sourire moqueur qui ne fit qu'attiser la colère de la jeune sorcière.

-Quoi encore?

-Rien de bien intéressant si ce n'est que votre maître d'arme n'est pas en retard.

-Ah oui. Il n'est pas en retard, mais qu'en savez-vous d'abord? On vous l'a peut-être dit vous qui connaissez tout le monde. Vous le voyez quelque part vous? Parce que moi je ne vois rien, hurla-t-elle.

-Bien sûr que je le vois.

-Ah ah!! C'est facile quand on a une vue perçante. Allez-y montrez le moi.

-Il se trouve juste devant vous!

-Désolé mais je ne vois rien. Eh une petite minute. Comment ça juste devant vous? Vous voulez dire que…c'est vous…qui…c'est vous le…maître d'arme?

-Exactement. Pourquoi vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre? lui demanda-t-il ironiquement.

-Oh mon dieu, c'est pas possible. C'est plus un rêve mais un cauchemar bien vivant. Tu vas te réveiller Sarah pour voir que tu avais rêvé. Lui mon maître d'arme, c'est à la cata qu'on cours, dit-elle plus pour elle même que pour lui.

-Pour la seconde fois vous ne rêvez pas. à partir d'aujourd'hui c'est moi qui sera vôtre maître d'armes. Ce n'est pas par gaieté de cœur que j'ai accepté de rendre ce service aux souverains.

-Magnifique, marmonna-t-elle. Vous pouvez de ce pas retourner auprès de vos Seigneurs. Le cours est annulé. Libre à vous de prétexté n'importe quelle excuse?

-Pourrait-on savoir pour quelle raison?

-Tout simplement parce que je refuse d'avoir affaire à vous. Je pensais pourtant que vous l'aviez comprit la dernière fois.

Le visage d'Haldir se ferma instantanément. Un certain mécontentement se lisait sur les traits qui semblaient figés. Ses lèvres étaient serrées comme s'il se retenait à grande peine de ne pas lui répondre.

Sarah essayait de le pousser à bout tellement elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Profitant du fait qu'il accusait en silence ses paroles, elle s'était levée d'un bond et passait rapidement à ses côtés pour s'enfuir.

Seulement voilà, elle était loin d'avoir la rapidité des elfes. Elle venait juste de le dépasser, s'apprêtant à courir quand quelqu'un qui n'était autre qu'Haldir l'agrippa par le bras, la forçant de cette façon à lui faire face.

L'expression de son visage la glaça sur place tellement il était menaçant. Un instant elle crut qu'il allait lever la main sur elle. Son ancienne peur qu'elle avait cru avoir surmontée dans le passé se manifesta par de violents tremblements. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais ne coulèrent pas.

Son changement d'attitude fut perçu par Haldir qui ne le prit pas au sérieux sur le moment, pensant qu'elle jouait la comédie. Plongeant son regard acier dans les yeux verts de Sarah, il lui dit d'une voix sévère qui n'admettait pas de réplique:

On m'a chargé de vous enseigner cette discipline bien que je n'étais pas complètement d'accord. à partir de maintenant, je suis votre maître d'arme et vais vous apprendre tous ce que vous devez savoir sur cette discipline. Vous allez donc obéir aux ordres que je pourrais vous donner. On est d'accord là dessus. J'attends donc de vous Sarah Ancalimë une parfaite écoute ainsi qu'une aprfaite application de ce que vous apprendrez! D'accord?

Sarah qui était maintenant terrorisée hocha timidement la tête en signe d'affirmation. Elle n'osait le regarder dans les yeux de peur de sa réaction.

Le fait de l'avoir agrippée avait réveillé en elle une terrible peur des hommes causée par son demi-frère. Elle revoyait la scène comme si elle venait juste d'avoir lieur:

**Début du flash black**

_Sarah devait avoir 14-15 ans. C'était un soir, il devait être aux alentours de 18h. Elle rentrait de l'école à pied, puisque sa belle-mère ne se déplaçait jamais pour aller la chercher. C'était l'un de ces soirs d'hiver particulièrement froid._

_Le col de son manteau relevé, Sarah avançait dans le froid de l'hiver à proximité d'un parc habituellement fréquenté par des gens peu recommandables, lorsqu'elle avait entendu quelqu'un marcher derrière elle. Elle ne s'était pas retournée, elle avait seulement accéléré le pas._

_Elle pouvait entendre les pas des personnes qui la suivaient accélérer également. Prenant peur, elle avait cherché un endroit où se cacher. C'est à ce moment qu'elle s'était sentie agrippée par le bras, puis retournée de force pour faire face à son agresseur qui n'était autre que son demi-frère. C'était déjà un voyou à l'époque. Ce soir-là, il était accompagné par l'un de ses potes._

_Il l'avait entraînée de force dans le parc, avant de la pousser contre un arbre. Le choc avait été particulièrement rude. à demie assommée, l'expression du visage de David l'avait terrifiée sur place tellement il était mauvais. C'est surtout cet éclat dans ses yeux qui lui avait fait le plus peur. Cet éclat n'annonçait rien de bon. Après avoir adressé un ricanement ironique à son ami, il l'avait embrassé de force. Le coup qu'elle avait reçu à la tête lui avait empêché de réalisé immédiatement ce qui se passait. Et comme s'il ne l'avait pas assez humilié, il avait commencé à lui déchiré ces vêtements. C'est en vain qu'elle avait essayé de se défendre, ne faisant pas le poids contre ses deux agresseurs, sans oublier que ses mouvements étaient aux ralenti tant elle était encore sonnée._

_Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il ne la viole. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait, si cet homme sorti de nul part n'était pas intervenu à cet instant._

_Vêtu de façon étrange, il avait menacé David et son ami avec une longue épée._

_Les deux voyous ayant vite détalés, il s'était approché de la jeune femme pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il utilisa son prénom en parlant une langue mélodieuse, qu'elle avait l'impression de connaître. Cette dernière prenant peur, avait tenté de s'enfuir également. Manque de chance pour elle, après avoir fait deux pas, elle s'était littéralement étalée de tout son long sur le sol terreux._

_L'inconnu aux cheveux sombres lui tombant sur les épaules s'était précipité à son secours en l'aidant de nouveau à se relever._

_Il avait été mécontent en constatant l'état des vêtements de la jeune fille. D'un geste dur, il avait enlevé son propre manteau en cuir sombre qu'il portait et l'avait posé d'autorité sur les frêles épaules de Sarah. C'était le premier geste réconfortant de quelqu'un envers elle. à force de paroles rassurantes et réconfortantes, Sarah lui avait en quelque sorte accordée une confiance aveugle. Ce fut la seule fois où elle accorda aussi facilement sa confiance à quelqu'un._

_Il lui proposa alors de partir avec lui dans un endroit magnifique, où il pourrait la protéger, où elle serait parfaitement en sécurité avec des gens qui ne lui voudraient aucun mal mais elle refusa catégoriquement persuadée qu'il avait de mauvaises intentions à son égard. _

_Il lui avait finalement souhaité bonne chance avec cette phrase qui pendant des années résonna étrangement à ses oreilles:_

_"à bientôt jeune damoiselle car vous verrez nous nous rencontrerons de nouveau. Cette fois j'espère que cela sera dans de meilleures dispositions."_

_Sarah était ensuite partie, ne sachant ce qui était advenu de son mystérieux sauveur._

_Malgré tout, elle avait espéré le revoir, pour le remercier. Cependant elle ne l'avait jamais vu, à croire qu'il n'appartenait pas à son monde._

**Fin du flash back**

Depuis ce jour, elle ne faisait pas confiance à tous ce qui avait un rapport avec la gente masculine. Elle adoptait une attitude de méfiance à leur encontre. Le fait de leur parler comme elle le faisait avec Haldir était le seul moyen trouvé pour les maintenir à distance, c'était en quelque sorte sa protection.

-Bien, maintenant que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, approchez Sarah le cours commence.

Toujours aussi craintivement, ayant réussi à calmer ses tremblements, Sarah suivit Haldir quelques mètres plus loin. Sur le sol se trouvait deux arcs, deux carquois remplis de flèches ainsi qu'une sorte de mannequin qui devait sûrement être la cible.

Sarah se vit remettre un arc couleur or d'une extrême beauté.

-Que pouvez-vous me dire sur cet arc? De quoi est-il constitué?

-Euh…il s'agit d'un arc de guerrier, tenta-t-elle. Mais elle s'interrompit brusquement tellement ses connaissance sur le sujet étaient nulles.

-Je vois en clair vous ne savez rien.

- C'est cela même, répondit timidement Sarah en regardant attentivement ses pieds soudains plus intéressants que le reste.

-Je me demande vraiment ce que vous avez pu apprendre en une semaine.

-Une chose très intéressante, répliqua-t-elle piquée au vif. La plupart des habitants me craignent et donc se méfient de moi. C'est une excellente chose vous ne trouvez pas? De cette façon, ils me foutent la paix et en échange je fais de même.

- La question que je me posais concernais le maniement des armes!

-Oh!

Sarah rougit violemment de sa stupidité

Haldir marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un juron avant de reprendre sérieusement la parole:

-Vu votre complète ignorance en la matière, nous allons tout reprendre depuis le début. Considérons qu'il s'agit de votre toute première leçon. Oubliez tout ce qu'on a pu vous dire auparavant. Ouvrez bien grand vos oreilles car je ne me répéterais pas. Je vous conseille également de bien écouter tout ce que je vous dirais.

Sarah prit une pose digne des militaires pour répondre d'une voix forte et solennelle.

-Oui mon général!

Cela lui valut un regard noir de la part d'Haldir.

_"Fais toi oublier Sarah si tu ne veux pas d'autres problèmes. Fais toi oublier jusqu'à ce qu'il te libère" _lui ordonna sa conscience.

L'heure suivante fut aux explications quant à l'utilisation d'un arc. Pour que Sarah comprenne ses explications sur le façon sont on devait se servir d'un arc, Haldir eu la bonne idée de lui en faire des démonstrations.

Malgré elle, Sarah fut impressionnée par l'adresse d'Haldir. Il maniait son arc avec une telle dextérité que pendant un court instant elle envia son adresse et son savoir.

Le jour même Sarah eu droit à sa première tentative de tir à l'arc. Elle en fut la première étonnée lorsqu'Haldir lui demanda de se mettre en position de tir.

Pendant que Sarah se remettait de sa surprise, Haldir avait positionné sa cible à distance respectable pour son premier tir.

Sarah prit une position qui lui sembla la bonne. Elle éleva son arc puis encocha sa flèche. Elle tira la corde cers l'arrière, de manière à ce que sa main qui tendait la corde se trouva au niveau de son oreille.

Trop occupée à essayer d'appliquer correctement la méthode, Sarah ne se rendit pas compte qu'Haldir était passé derrière elle.

C'est seulement lorsqu'il posa fermement ses mains sur ses hanches, qu'elle s'en rendit compte.

Sa réaction fut immédiate: sa peur la submergea pour la seconde fois de la matinée. Les images de cette fameuse nuit défilèrent à toute vitesse devant ses yeux. Elle se mit à trembler tellement fort que l'arc et la flèche lui échappèrent des mains. Ils tombèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Haldir ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait, sinon qu'au moment où il l'avait prise par les hanches afin de rectifier sa position son comportement avait changé. Il la sentait trembler tellement fort. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait.

La peur de Sarah laissa place à la colère qui elle-même laissa maintenant place à la rage. Sans se retourner, elle attrapa l'une des deux mains toujours posées sur ses hanches. Avec une force qu'elle était loin de s'imaginer, elle l'envoya valser loin d'elle.

Haldir se releva et s'approcha d'elle. Sa raison lui disait de fuir, pourtant quelque chose d'autre, il ne saurait dire quoi l'implorait de venir en aide à Sarah. C'est ce qu'il fit.

Sarah le vit approcher. Automatiquement dans son esprit une alarme retentit. Danger! Ennemi en vue.

Ne sachant pas se battre, elle opta pour ses pouvoirs.

Sa main balaya l'air, le carquois aux côtés d'Haldir fut projeté sur plusieurs mètres, mais en ce qui concerne Haldir, il ne bougeât pas d'un pouce. Le fluide magique qui aurait pourtant du balayer Haldir fut aspiré par la larme que ce dernier portait autour du cou.

- Votre magie n'a pas d'effets sur moi Sarah. Sarah, Sarah vous m'entendez?

-Ne vous approchez pas, hurla-t-elle.

Passant outre son avertissement, il continua son avancée pour finalement se jeter sur elle, l'entraînant dans sa chute. La jeune femme gesticulait dans tous les sens pour tenter de lui échapper, mais il la tenait fermement au sol.

-LACHEZ-MOI!! MAIS LACHEZ-MOI!! JE VOUS INTERDIT DE ME TOUCHER!

-Calmez-vous Sarah

La fureur de Sarah s'estompa sous cet ordre. La peur qui était toujours bien présente ressurgit alors.

Elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'enfuir. Tout allait recommencer, pensa-t-elle. Sa peur ne fit qu'augmenter. C'est finalement d'une toute petite voix qu'elle parla:

S'il vous plait, ne me faites pas de mal. Je vous en prie. Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, mais pas ça. Pitié ne me touchez pas.

Ses larmes s'étaient mises à couler.

Haldir perdit aussitôt toute colère envers son élève. Elle était terrorisé par lui. Elle semblait tellement fragile, qu'elle avait rien à voir avec l'insolente élève qu'il l'avait une fois de plus fait sortir de ses gonds dès son arrivé dans la clairière. Il eu soudainement un horrible pressentiment par rapport à ce qu'elle lui suppliait. Il se fit finalement protecteur en essayant de la rassurer.

-Mais enfin Sarah. Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de vous faire du mal. Loin de moi cette idée. Sarah, c'est fini maintenant. Personne ne vous veux de mal.

Tout doucement Haldir s'assit dans l'herbe, en prenant Sarah contre lui. Tendrement il se mit à la bercer pour chasser cette peur qui la hantait. Ce pressentiment était toujours présent. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

-Sarah, qu'est-ce qui vous effraye à ce point?

L'intéressée ne répondit rien. Elle se laissait bercer en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses réactions, de ses émotions mais surtout reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

- S'il vous plait, lâchez-moi, l'implora-t-elle.

-Si vous me dites ce qui vous fait peur!

- Je vous en prie Haldir, lâchez-moi.

-Vous êtes terrorisée par quelque chose. Quelque chose vous fait peur, je veux savoir ce que c'est. Je ne vous lâcherai pas tant que je ne saurais pas ce que c'est.

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire, j'ai trop honte. Si vous saviez, vous ne vous conduiriez sûrement pas de cette façon avec moi. S'il vous plait lâchez-moi maintenant. Je…je dois me rendre à mon prochain cours, mentit-elle.

-Très bien, je vais vous lâcher. Mais j'aimerais que lorsque vous vous sentirez prête, vous me parliez de ce qui vous effraye à ce point. D'accord?

- D'accord, c'est promis.

Tout aussi tendrement qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la calmer, il la relâcha. Sarah bondit sur ses pieds, échappant ainsi à son emprise. Elle courut en direction de la forêt sans un regard en arrière. Elle entendit cependant la voix d'Haldir qui lui cria dans son dos:

-Rendez-vous demain matin à l'aube. Et ne soyez pas en retard.

Haldir avait une petite idée sur ce qui effrayait tant la jeune femme. Il espérait profondément se tromper. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution à son problème. Il devait aller voir la seule personne susceptible de le renseigner: Dame Galadriel. Elle seule pouvait confirmer ou au contraire réfuter ce à quoi il pensait. Rassemblant les armes, il se dirigeât d'un pas rapide en direction de la salle du trône.

Sarah courut, pour ne s'arrêter que lorsqu'elle arriva dans la clairière d'Alassë. Celle-ci était vide, alors que depuis une semaine qu'elle la fréquentait, Alassë l'attendait toujours près de l'enclos des chevaux. Aujourd'hui rien. Nelwë broutait paisiblement en compagnie du cheval d'Alassë qui semblait assez nerveux.

Nelwë hénnit joyeusement en voyant sa maîtresse se diriger vers lui.

Arrivée à la clôture, Sarah tendit la main. En réponse à son geste, l'étalon vint s'y frotter avec plaisir, ce qui fit sourire la jeune sorcière. étant complètement calmée, Sarah s'inquiéta de ne pas voir son maître d'équitation.

-Dis-moi mon grand, t'aurais pas vu Alassë ce matin?

Comme s'il la comprenait, Nelwë secoua sa crinière noire dans ce qui semblait être un signe de négation.

Tu sais que sans lui, on ne pourra rien faire!

Le cheval cette fois ci sembla hocher la tête en signe d'affirmation. Sarah se tourna vers la maison dans l'arbre qu'elle scruta attentivement cherchant à y détecter la moindre trace de vie de son professeur d'équitation.

Rien, tout était désespérément vide et calme. Le silence régnait en maître sur les lieux.

-Alassë, cria-t-elle

Personne ne répondit à son appel.

-Y'a quelqu'un? cria-t-elle de nouveau.

Encore une fois, personne ne répondit à son appel.

-Eh oh, Alassë vous êtes là? hurla-t-elle au bout de cinq minutes.

Pour la troisième fois, le silence lui répondit. Cependant à travers ce silence elle cru percevoir une voix appelant au secours. Le cheval d'Alssë s'agita alors plus nerveusement. Même Nelwë était bizarre, il frappa le sol en secouant la tête. Les paroles qu'il lui avait alors dites un jour à propos de l'amitié entre un cheval et son cavalier lui revinrent à ce moment en mémoire:

_"Lorsqu'une amitié se créée entre un cheval et une personne, cette amitié perdure quelles que soient les situations. Si son maître est en danger, l'animal le sentira le premier_. _L'animal sera très agité. C'est sa façon à lui d'avertir les gens du danger qu'encourre son maître."_

Son simple coup d'œil au cheval lui confirma ses doutes.

-Un cheval très agité, au point de rendre nerveux son compagnon, un silence inhabituel, personne ne répond à mes appels. Oh mon dieu, Alassë a des problèmes.

Sarah courut jusqu'au pied de l'arbre ne s'arrêtant que quelques secondes devant les escaliers pour reprendre son souffle. Tout en commençant son ascension, elle cria à l'intention d'Alassë dont elle était persuadée qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur:

- J'arrive Alassë. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais bientôt là.

En réponse, on entendit dans la maison divers bruits d'objets tombant.

Sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter en haut des escaliers, elle pénétra en trombe dans la maisonnée. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant le désordre qui régnait dans ce qui ressemblait à une cuisine. Toutes sortes d'objets jonchaient le sol, la même chose sur ce qui semblait être le plan de travail.

-Alassë, vous êtes là?

-Par ici, dans la chambre, lui répondit faiblement une voix.

Suivant la direction de la voix, Sarah atterrit dans une chambre. Elle trouva Alassë allongé en travers sur le lit, les vêtements à moitiés déchirés. Ce n'étaient plus que des loques maintenant. Il était vraiment dans un sale état. Il se tenait la poitrine. On y voyait une grande trace rouge. Il saignait abondamment. Cela ressemblait à une griffure d'animal sauvage.

-Sarah,…aidez-moi s'il vous plait!

-Oh mon dieu Alassë, que s'est-il passé?

-Des loups…sauvages…frontières ouest…prévenir…gardiens…et seigneurs.

-Il faut vous soigner auparavant, décréta-t-elle fermement. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire.

-Prévenir seigneurs…loups sauvages.

-Oui j'ai comprit il y a des loups aux frontières ouest. Je vais prévenir les seigneurs. Mais avant il faut vous soigner. Les loups ne vont pas s'en aller, vous par contre excusez moi mais vous êtes vraiment dans un sale état.

-Dans…cuisine, feuilles…athelas.

Sarah courut dans la cuisine, cherchant quelque chose qui s'appelait feuilles d'athelas.

-Feuilles d'athelas, feuilles d'athelas, mais qu'est-ce que c'est des feuilles d'athelas?

Alors qu'elle parcourait des yeux la cuisine, son regard s'arrêta sur une sorte de panier, dans lequel reposaient des feuilles fraîchement cueillies.

-C'est quoi ça?

Aucune étiquette n'indiquait ce que ça pouvait être.

Une voix résonna alors dans sa tête, la voix de son père lorsqu'il avait commencé son apprentissage de la magie:

_"Si tu cherches quelque chose que tu ne connaisses pas, sers-toi de tes pouvoirs. Ils te seront d'un grand secours!"_

-Mais que suis-je bête. Mes pouvoirs bien sûr.

Sarah tendit légèrement ses mains devant elle, les paumes vers le ciel et dit:

-Feuilles d'athelas!

Le panier qu'elle avait regardé quelques minutes plus tôt disparu silencieusement pour réapparaître dans ses mains. Elle retourna ensuite dans la chambre.

-Je l'ai et maintenant?

-Prendre…Nilwë…aller…aller chercher…aide…et…prévenir…seigneurs! s'essouflat-il.

-Vous êtes sûr?!

-Oui…maintenant!

-Je reviens le plus vite possible.

Sarah ressortit en trombe de la maisonnée, redescendit en un temps records.

Elle pénétra dans l'enclos, s'avançant vers Nilwë qui la regardait faire sans bouger.

Une nouvelle communication s'était installée entre l'animal et sa maîtresse. Cette communication passait par le regard. L'animal juste en regardant sa maîtresse dans les yeux comprit son message.

Il s'abaissa un peu pour lui permettre de le monter.

-Mon grand, il va falloir m'aider. Emmène-moi à la salle du trône maintenant!

Nilwë se redressa d'un coup, obligeant la sorcière à s'agripper du mieux qu'elle le pouvait à sa crinière n'ayant pas prit la peine de le seller. Au pas, le cheval se dirigeât vers l'arrière de l'enclos puis se retourna vers la clairière.

Ce n'est qu'à se moment que Sarah se rendit compte que pendant son empressement à aller chercher du secours, elle n'avait pas prit la peine d'ouvrir la barrière de l'enclos.

Pourtant ce détails ne semblait pas avoir d'importance pour l'animal qui déjà chargeait prêt à partir au galop.

-Non Nilwë, on a un méga sérieux problème. On ne pourra jamais passer la barrière. J'ai oublié de l'ouvrir.

L'animal hennît dans une attitude voulant dire 'pour qui tu me prends?' puis prit son élan et partit au galop approchant inexorablement de la barrière, qui se rapprochait, qui se rapprochait encore.

-Nilwë NON!!!!!! Ahhhhh!!

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la barrière. Le cheval continuait toujours sa course. Plus que quelques centimètres avant le choc. Pour ne pas voir le choc, la jeune femme ferma les yeux.

Mais là contre toute attente, il n'y eu aucun choc, seulement une secousse.

Rouvrant les yeux, Sarah vit les pattes avant du cheval s'élever dans les airs. Puis tout le corps du cheval suivit. Le cheval atterrit tranquillement quelques secondes plus tard de l'autre côté de la barrière.

-T'es l'meilleur mon grand, j'le savais.

Ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant, le cheval repartit au triple galop en direction de la forêt. Sarah s'accrocha pleinement à la crinière du cheval, qui filait comme une flèche à travers les arbres, sur les sentiers menant à la cité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ladite cité était déjà en vue. C'est toujours au triple galop qu'elle s'y engouffra.

Elle s'efforça de prévenir les habitants su mieux qu'elle le pu, afin qu'ils dégagent le passage.

-Poussez-vous, mais POUSSEZ-VOUS BON SANG!!!hurla-t-elle

Les habitants n'eurent d'autres choix que d'obéir à cet ordre s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire piétiner par un cheval lancé au triple galop par une maîtresse qui frisait presque l'hystérie.

Nilwë n'interrompit sa course que devant l'arbre dans lequel se trouvait la salle du trône.

Sarah sauta du cheval, retombant avec légèreté sur ses deux jambes. Sans perdre de temps, elle monta ou plutôt courut dans les escaliers dotée d'une rapidité qu'elle ne se serait jamais imaginée.

C'est tel un boulet de canon qu'elle fit son entrée dans la salle du trône. Elle ne vit que Galadriel car elle ne preta pas la moindre attention à la personne qui lui tournait le dos en ce moment. Elle s'avança jusqu'au trône tout en débitant:

-Dame Galadriel, où se trouve le Seigneur Celeborn?

-Il se repose à côté dans ses appartements, pourquoi une telle question mon enfant?

-CELEBORN!! SEIGNEUR CELEBORN!! hurla-t-elle.

Ce dernier fit son apparition dans la salle quelques secondes plus tard, lui lançant à l'occasion un regard tellement noir qu'en tant ordinaire, elle se serait sûrement confondu mille fois en excuse. Elle même était parvenue aux côtés de l'homme.

-Eh bah c'est pas trop tôt, vous en avez mit du temps pour rappliquer. Bon c'est pas tout mais on a besoin de vous. Il faut faire vite. C'est Alassë il a de gros problèmes. Il m'a demandé de venir vous chercher. Il va très mal. Il a parlé de loup aux frontières ouest. Il a aussi parlé de prévenir les gardiens!! Mais c'est pas possible, dépêchez-vous un peu, commença-t-elle à s'impatienter en le tirant de force par la manche.

-Sarah clamez-vous. Nous ne comprenons rien. Expliquez-nous plus calmement.

-Vous êtes sourds ou quoi? ALASSE VA TRES MAL. D'après ce que j'ai compris il s'est fait attaquer par des loups sauvages aux frontières ouest du royaume.

Sarah ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Elle continuait de le tirer vers la sortie. Ils réalisèrent très vite ce qu'elle venait de leur dire. Déjà Celeborn appelait des gardiens pour les envoyer aux frontières ouest, leur demandant au passage de faire seller deux chevaux. Ce n'est seulement lorsqu'il s'adressa à l'homme que Sarah le reconnut.

-Haldir, vous nous accompagnez chez Alassë!

Sarah perdit un instant tous ses moyens devant le regard scrutateur d'Haldir. Elle s'empourpra violemment en repensant aux événements de la matinée. Elle se reprit néanmoins très vite, les précédant lorsqu'enfin ils sortirent.

Dehors deux chevaux l'un blanc et l'autre couleur caramel les attendaient aux côtés de la monture de Sarah.

Chacun enfourcha son cheval, Sarah prit la tête de la petite troupe.

-Vas-y mon beau. On rentre. Il faut y parvenir le plus rapidement possible. Montre leur de quoi tu es capable.

Nilwë libéra instantanément toute sa puissance, distançant de suite les deux autres cavaliers qui n'arrivaient pas du tout à le rattraper. Bien entendu elle arriva la première dans la clairière. Abandonnant son cheval au pied de la maison, elle monta quatre à quatre les marches. C'est seulement parvenue en haut de la plate-forme qu'elle vit les deux autres cavaliers pénétrer à leur tour dans la clairière. Ne les attendant nullement, elle pénétra dans la maisonnée et alla directement à la chambre.

Alassë était toujours là sur le lit, gémissant de douleur. Des feuilles d'athelas étaient posées sur sa poitrine par-dessus la blessure.

C'est de cette façon qu'Haldir et Celeborn le découvrir.

-Alassë que vous est-il arrivé?

-Des …loups sauvages…front…frontières ouest.

-Des hommes sont en route, lui répondit Celeborn.

-Merci Sarah.

-Il faut le soigner, vite! leur ordonna-t-elle.

Déjà elle s'approcha du blessé, retirant une à une les feuilles d'athelas couvertes de sang. Elle allait retirer la dernière, quand elle se sentit parcourue par un étrange fluide magique.

-Restez avec nous Alassë, vous savez, je vous aime bien. C'est rare que je dise cela à une personne mais je suis sincère. Je vous aime bien alors je vous interdit de partir, vous m'entendez?!!

à ces mots, ses mains qui se trouvaient au dessus de la blessure s'illuminèrent faiblement. La faible intensité que dégageait ses mains se transforma en l'espace de quelques secondes en une très forte intensité.

-Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? C'est quoi ça?

-Sarah que faites-vous? demanda Haldir.

La jeune femme sentait la vie entre ses mains. Sur la blessure de son ami des centaines de petites lueurs bleues apparurent. Et alors le sang qui continuait à couler reprit son chemin mais en sens inverse cette fois. La blessure se refermait d'elle-même. Moins de trente secondes plus tard, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de blessure. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existée !

Les mains de Sarah cessèrent toute illumination. Alassë ne bougeait plus. Qu'avait-elle fait?

-Oh mon dieu!! Je l'ai…tué?

-Qu'avez vous fait Sarah! Lui reprocha Celeborn

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle ses larmes commençant à couler. Je l'ai tuer!!

Alors elle quitta la pièce en courant, redescendit l'escalier et courut droit devant elle, sans regarder la direction qu'elle avait prise. Elle courut encore et encore sans se retourner, indifférente aux voix qui l'appelaient.

Elle l'avait tuer! En cet instant elle se maudit.

Elle ne s'arrêta que très longtemps plus tard, fatiguée par da course. Elle s'assit contre le tronc d'un arbre, ramena ses genoux devant elle, avant de les entourer de ses bras et d'y poser la tête.

Elle pleura encore et encore. Elle pleura tellement qu'elle finit par d'endormir, le cœur gonflé par le chagrin.

**à suivre...**


	8. A la recherche de Sarah

**Ciao tout le monde, je n'ai que très peu de temps parce qu'il faut que je révise pour le bac blan qui aura lieu à la rentrée des vacances.**

**Malheureusement je n'ai pas non plus le temps de répondre individuellement aux reviews, mais je tiens à vous remercier.**

**Je remercie particulièrement _Estel Undomiel, Louise, linwe, kelidril, elecrta97 et Itarïlë _pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir.**

**Cela ne vous empêche pas de continuer à reviewer à la fin du chap.**

**Bonne lecture ! Et gros bisous**

**Hali1**

**Disclamer: voir chap précédents**

* * *

_**Une sorcière en Terre du Milieu**_

**__**

**__**

_chap8: _**La recherche de Sarah**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

L'inquiétude des souverains se manifesta dès le moment du déjeuner. Ils attendaient Sarah, qui ne se présenta pas. De plus l'atmosphère qui régnait dans le talan était tendue. Le Seigneur Celeborn était nerveux. Chose qui ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Galadriel. Étant très observatrice, elle avait prit conscience du malaise de son époux dès son arrivée. Ce dernier ne put lui cacher plus longtemps la vérité. Il n'eu pas d'autres choix que de lui avouer les événements survenus après leur départ précipité de la salle du trône.

Galadriel écouta attentivement les paroles du Seigneur. Il avoua également qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé avec Sarah. Il raconta en détails ce qu'elle avait fait.

C'est Galadriel qui mit un terme à son incompréhension:

- Je m'en doutais un peu. Ce qui s'est passé est tout à fait normal. Vous avez eu le privilège d'assister à l'extension de ses pouvoirs.

- Qu'entendez vous par extension de ses pouvoirs?

-Elle a acquit un nouveau pouvoir. Souvenez-vous, en arrivant ici, elle n'avait pas acquérit la totalité de ses pouvoirs, les ayant refoulés quand elle se trouvait encore dans son monde. Quelle a été sa réaction?

-Sur le coup, elle n'a pas comprit ce qui lui arrivait. Croyant l'avoir tué, elle s'est considérée de monstre. Nous ne lui avons d'ailleurs pas facilité la tâche je le crains.

-Expliquez-vous.

-Je lui ai plus ou moins reproché ce qu'elle avait fait.

-Les excuses viendront plus tard. Est-elle retournée à ses appartements?

-Non. Et pour tout dire eh bien nous ne savons pas où elle se trouve. Elle s'est enfuit de chez Alassë sitôt avoir soigné sa blessure. Nous avons avec Haldir essayé de la retrouver en l'appelant. Rien, nous n'avons eu aucune réponse de sa part.

-Il faut envoyer des hommes fouiller les environs de chez Alassë. Il faut la retrouver au plus vite. Espérons tout de même qu'elle ne se soit pas approchée des frontières. Ces dernières n'étant pas très sûres, je redoute qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose.

-Je vous comprends. Veuillez m'excuser quelques instants. Il faut que j'aille donner quelques instructions aux gardes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le palais royal était en ébullition. Des groupes d'elfes venaient d'être formés. Leur mission: retrouver puis ramener la jeune Sarah dans la Cité.

-Prenez garde de ne pas l'effrayer. Si vous ne tenez pas à en avoir pour vos frais. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Alors ramenez la nous s'il vous plait.

-N'ayez crainte mon seigneur. Tous ces elfes sont sous mon commandement. Ils feront tous ce que je leur ordonne de faire. Nous vous ramènerons Sarah.

-Merci Haldir. Vous avez toute notre confiance. Allez-y maintenant.

Sur la grande place, face au seigneur Celeborn se tenait une troupe constituée d'une cinquantaine de gardes. Sur un signe du seigneur, Haldir suivit des elfes se mirent en route pour la maison d'Alassë.

Arrivés à destination et surtout sur ordre de leur chef, les elfes se séparèrent par groupes. Tous les groupes prirent une direction différente.

Haldir en compagnie de ses deux frères Rumil et Orophin plus deux autres elfes s'éloignèrent en direction de l'Ouest.

Les elfes ratissaient la forêt, mètre par mètre pour être sûrs de la retrouver si elle se trouvait dans les environs. Les elfes se sentaient un peu coupable de la fugue de la jeune humaine. Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'inquiétude des seigneurs pour comprendre que la jeune humaine leur était chère.

Leurs yeux perçants fouillaient chaque buisson, tandis que leurs oreilles frémissaient au moindre son.

Cela faisait maintenant deux bonnes heures qu'ils fouillaient les moindres recoins de la forêt. Mais toujours aucune trace de Sarah. Les recherches continuaient. Ils étaient tous biens décidés à ne rentrer que lorsqu'ils l'auraient retrouvée.

De temps à autre, l'un des elfes du groupe montait sur la plus haute branche d'un arbre. Regardant en direction de la Cité, d'autres elfes apparaissaient aux milieux des feuilles. Chacun leur tours, ils élevaient un fanion: rouge s'ils n'avaient pas trouvés Sarah et blanc dans le cas contraire. Jusqu'à maintenant ne s'élevaient que des fanions de couleur rouge que les elfes percevaient grâce à leur vue perçante. Alors les recherches continuaient.

Le groupe qui marchait vers l'Est, progressait assez vite. Ils étaient bientôt en vue des frontières de leur royaume. La zone qu'ils couvraient était la moins dense de la forêt. Elle était surtout constituée de jeunes arbres. Si une personne se serait trouvée dans cette zone ils n'auraient eu aucun mal à la trouver du fait qu'il n'y avait pratiquement aucun endroit pour se cacher. Les arbres étant jeunes ne permettaient pas de dissimuler le corps d'une personne même jeune puisse-t-elle être. Arrivés aux frontières, ils firent demi-tour reprenant leur chemin dans le sens inverse.

Alors qu'ils avançaient lentement, leurs bottes effleurant l'herbe, les feuilles, ou encore les branches sous leurs pieds, un bruit se fit soudainement entendre à leur droite.

Sur un geste de la main de celui qui avait été désigné comme porte-parole du groupe, ils encerclèrent silencieusement ce qu'ils pensaient être Sarah, sans pour autant sortir leurs armes.

Doucement ils se rapprochèrent toujours en encerclant la cible. De cette façon, si c'était Sarah qui se trouvait au milieu de ces hautes herbes, elle n'aurait aucune chance de s'échapper en les voyant.

Ils ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ce qu'ils croyaient être la jeune femme. Mais bizarrement ils n'arrivaient pas à discerner une quelconque silhouette dans les hautes herbes.

Écartant légèrement les herbes, ils eurent la surprise d'y trouver un oisillon sûrement tombé de son nid. Mais de Sarah toujours aucune trace.

L'un des elfes se proposa pour remettre l'oiseau dans son nid. Il prit délicatement l'oisillon qui poussait des petits cris. Montant branche par branche, il atteignit rapidement le nid, dans lequel il y replaça l'oiseau.

Les autres elfes attendirent que leur compagnon soit redescendu de l'arbre pour reprendre leurs recherches.

Haldir, ses frères, ainsi que les deux autres elfes continuaient d'explorer la forêt du côté Ouest.

Rien n'était laissé sans avoir été fouillé. Ils regardaient partout: derrière les arbres, sous les buissons, entre les hautes herbes, derrière les rochers.

Ils avançaient les uns à côtés des autres tout en étant à distance égale.

Les premières étoiles apparaissaient dans le ciel quand Rumil perçut une présence. S'avançant silencieusement il vit quelque chose qui se fondait dans la nature. Quelque chose qui avançait assez vite. Il s'avança encore de quelques mètres avant de se cacher derrière un arbre. Il se rendit alors compte que ce qu'il avait vu était en fait un loup sauvage qui rodait autour d'un arbre, les crocs sortis, de la bave dégoulinant de sa puissance mâchoire.

Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il revint rapidement sur ses pas. Il retrouva les quatre autres quelques mètres plus loin. Ils avaient l'oreille tendue, le visage grave et leurs yeux fouillaient la forêt, alors que leurs mains étaient posées sur la garde de leurs poignards, soit prête à encocher une flèche

-Haldir, quelques mètres plus loin, il y a un loup sauvage qui rôde sournoisement autour d'un arbre. Quelque chose me dit que ce que nous cherchons se trouve à proximité de ce loup.

-Sarah! Si ce loup s'attaque à elle, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait le réflexe d'avoir recours à sa magie pour se protéger!

-Que devons-nous faire? Demanda son autre frère. Ce loup ne doit pas être seul. Il doit y avoir une meute pas très loin.

-Nous devons intervenir maintenant. Il nous faut à tout prix trouver et protéger Sarah malgré ce que vous pouvez d'elle.

Ils convinrent d'un plan d'attaque. Ils montèrent aux arbres, puis passant de branches en branches, ils se rapprochèrent silencieusement de l'ennemi.

Arrivés aux abords de l'arbre où rôdait le loup, ils armèrent leurs arcs, n'attendant plus que le signal d'Haldir pour tirer.

Le loup se trouvait à présent face à eux. Sur un geste de leur capitaine, ils décochèrent leurs flèches qui virent se planter dans la chair de l'animal. L'une des flèches toucha le loup en plein cœur, le tuant immédiatement.

Sautant agilement de branche en branches, Haldir atterrit rapidement dans l'arbre au pied duquel gisait le loup mort.

Il n'y avait pas que le loup qui se trouvait au pied de l'arbre. Il y avait également une silhouette allongée à même le sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même. La forme ne bougeait pas.

Il s'apprêtait à descendre de l'arbre lorsque son regard se posa quelques mètres plus loin. Il y avait une dizaine de loups sauvages qui attendaient.

Haldir fit signe aux autres de sa découverte. Ses compagnons ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre pour à leur tour voir la meute de loup. Le chef des loups fut bien vite repéré. La encore en passant de branches en branches, ils encerclèrent les loups. Ils tuèrent d'abord le chef puis s'attaquèrent aux autres loups. Rapidement ils en virent à bout.

Une fois que tout danger fut écarté, Haldir en tête, ils approchèrent de la silhouette.

Haldir s'agenouilla devant celle-ci. Il sourit en constatant que c'était bien Sarah. Son sourire s'élargit en constatant qu'elle dormait paisiblement.

La vue des larmes qui maculaient encore son visage eu pour conséquence de faire ressortir son côté protecteur.

À ce moment Orophin lui tendit sa cape dont habituellement il ne se séparait jamais. Devant l'air interrogateur de son aîné, il cru bon préciser:

-Elle en aura bien plus besoin que moi.

-Merci Orophin.

Prenant la cape, il en recouvrit le corps de Sarah avec.

Cette dernière bougeât un peu en marmonnant d'une voix teintée de remords:

-Je l'ai tué… Je suis un monstre.

-Vous n'êtes pas un monstre Sarah. Et vous n'avez pas tué Alassë. Au contraire vous lui avez sauvé la vie.

Haldir s'éloigna quelques instants pour rejoindre les autres qui s'étaient légèrement éloignés.

-Que fait-on maintenant? Demanda l'un des deux elfes qui l'accompagnait.

-Il serait préférable de passer la nuit ici. Nous pourrions repartir demain matin dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. Ce qu'il nous faut pour le moment c'est un endroit pour passer la nuit.

-Haldir, il y a une clairière un peu plus au Sud. Je l'ai remarquée tout à l'heure quand on cherchait Sarah.

-Très bien. Alors pendant que je vais chercher Sarah, partez devant et allumez-y un feu. Je vous y rejoindrai.

Les quatre elfes partirent en avant pendant qu'Haldir allait chercher Sarah.

Comme la première fois, il la prit délicatement dans ses bras après l'avoir bien emmitouflée dans la cape, pour éviter qu'elle ne prenne froid.

Il rejoignit ses compagnons alors que ceux-ci venaient d'allumer un feu.

Haldir déposa Sarah le plus prêt possible du feu.

Ils établirent ensuite des tours de gardes. Haldir prendrait le premier, les deux elfes le second et enfin ses deux frères prendraient le dernier.

Pendant que les autres se préparaient pour la nuit, Haldir s'installa au pied d'un arbre, son arc et son carquois à proximité au cas où.

Pendant tout le temps que dura son tour de garde, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder dans la direction de Sarah qui dormait près du feu du sommeil du juste.

Elle venait du monde d'Arthur lui avait dit Galadriel. Peut-être l'avait-elle connu? Si oui alors peut-être était-elle en mesure de lui fournir quelques informations par rapport à l'enfant.

Vu qu'elle aussi était une sorcière, il était donc fort probable qu'ils se soient déjà rencontrés.

Tant de questions auxquelles elle possédait peut-être certaines réponses.

Le seul obstacle à tout ceci était de la faire parler. Elle se méfiait de lui comme de la peste. Il sentait chez elle une peur qu'il s'expliquait à présent. Il n'avait qu'une envie, retourner dans son monde afin d'avoir une petite entrevue avec ce demi-frère qu'il avait envie de tuer.

Il avait conscience que pour qu'elle lui parle, il faudrait d'abord qu'elle cesse de ne voir en lui qu'un ennemi potentiel. Il était décidé à l'amener à lui faire confiance. Alors seulement, elle serait peut-être amenée à répondre à ses questions qui le torturaient depuis 19 ans. La tâche serait dure, néanmoins sa détermination ne flancherait pas. Un nouvel espoir grandissait en lui.

Ce qui réveilla Sarah de longues heures plus tard, ce fut ces deux voix non loin de ses oreilles. À première vue, ces personnes parlaient à voix basse d'une troisième personne qu'ils devaient être en train d'observer.

-Tu crois qu'elle dort toujours?

-Bien sûr que oui! Tu voix bien que ses paupières sont fermées.

-Elle a l'air tellement fragile. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'on raconte sur elle.

-Orophin! Combien de fois t'ais-je déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Elles sont parfois trompeuses.

-Je sais, je sais. Toutefois je ne comprends pas Haldir quand il dit qu'elle a le don de le mettre en colère.

Sarah rougit violemment en comprenant soudainement que c'était d'elle qu'ils parlaient. Heureusement pour elle, ils ne s'aperçurent pas de sa subite rougeur.

Sarah s'accorda encore quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits puis décida d'ouvrir les yeux.

En les ouvrant, elle vit deux paires d'yeux gris braqués sur elle, l'observant attentivement. Les deux paires d'yeux appartenaient à deux elfes qui se ressemblaient.

Sa première réaction fut de se relever d'un bond, puis de faire deux pas en arrière.

-Qui êtes-vous? Que me voulez-vous? Et d'abord qu'est-ce que je fais ici? demanda-t-elle en regardant avec incertitude la clairière.

-Rassurez-vous Sarah. Vous ne courrez plus aucun danger.

Sarah recula encore d'un pas en entendant l'un des deux elfes qui se ressemblaient prononcer son prénom.

-Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom? Répondez-moi! Qui êtes-vous?

-Celui qui vient de vous parler c'est Orophin, intervint à ce moment dans son dos une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Malgré le fait qu'elle ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance, elle fut au fond d'elle-même rassurée par sa présence.

-Vous nous avez causée une grande inquiétude hier en vous enfuyant de la sorte.

Il y avait un certain soulagement dans son ton.

-Haldir! Que se passe-t-il? Expliquez-moi! Je ne comprends pas.

-C'est simple, depuis hier après-midi nous vous cherchions.

-Moi? Mais pourquoi?

-Vous vous êtes enfuie de chez Alassë en courant. Vous n'avez pas répondue à nos appels. Nous pensions que vous ne vous étiez pas trop éloignée, mais en ne vous voyant pas apparaître lors du déjeuner, nos Seigneurs se sont beaucoup inquiétés. Enfin pour finir si nous n'étions pas arrivés à temps, ces loups vous aurez tuée.

-Des loups? Quels loups? s'affola-t-elle.

Ce fut Orophin qui lui répondit, récoltant par la même occasion un regard noir de la part de son frère.

-Prêt de l'endroit où nous vous avons retrouvée. Il y avait une meute de loups sauvages. L'un des loups rôdait sournoisement près de l'endroit où vous vous trouviez. Mais maintenant vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, c'est fini. Vous êtes saine et sauve comme le Seigneur Celeborn le désirait. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à vous ramener.

À ces mots, le visage de Sarah s'assombrit alors que les événements lui revenaient en mémoire. Qu'allait-il se passer pour elle? Quel était le châtiment que l'on réservait aux assassins?

-J'imagine qu'à présent je suis votre prisonnière? Vous allez me ramener à la Cité où l'on décidera de ce qu'il adviendra de moi? Je veux seulement que vous sachiez à quel point je suis désolée de ce qui est arrivé à Alassë ce…

Elle fut interrompue dans ses paroles par Orophin qui visiblement ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle disait.

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous? Haldir de quoi parle-t-elle? Pourquoi devrait-on lui infliger un châtiment?

-C'est exact. Sarah pourquoi voudriez-vous que l'on vous inflige un châtiment pour avoir sauvé Alassë d'une mort certaine?

-Je l'ai tué, s'écria-t-elle. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Vous étiez là!

-Effectivement j'étais là. En revanche vous, vous n'étiez pas là. Vous ne l'avez pas tué Sarah, vous l'avez guéri. Si vous ne vous étiez pas enfuie, vous auriez assistée à son réveil. Il s'est réveillé quelques secondes seulement après votre départ précipité.

-Guéri? Vous voulez dire sauver?

-Cela même

-Mais je ne comprends pas. Il était immobile. Il ne bougeait plus. Je n'ai pas pu le sauver. Ce n'est pas vrai. Vous dites cela seulement dans le but de me rassurer! Je ne vous crois pas!

-Je le sais Sarah. C'est compréhensible. Il est temps de rentrer maintenant. La Dame vous expliquera tout cela mieux que moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils levaient leur camp improvisé. Les deux elfes ouvraient la marche. Derrière eux marchait Sarah la tête baissée. Enfin les trois frères (_eh non ce ne sont pas le célèbre trio: les inconnus, lol)_ fermaient la marche. Sarah appréhendait son retour à la Cité. Comment les seigneurs l'accueilleraient-ils? Quelles seraient leurs réactions en la voyant? Qu'allait-il se passer pour elle maintenant? Serait-elle chassée du royaume?

Elle ne pouvait avoir sauvé Alassë. Elle ne possédait même pas ce don. Pourtant son père lui le possédait. Était-il possible qu'il le lui ait transmit en même temps que son pouvoir d'arrêter le temps et celui qui lui permettait de bouger les objets à distance. Il est vrai qu'il lui avait déjà parlé d'une éventuelle apparition de nouveaux pouvoirs sans pour autant mentionner lesquels ça serait.

Elle se torturait encore l'esprit avec toutes ces interrogations, lorsqu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard Orophin vint la rejoindre.

-Cessez de vous torturer de la sorte.

-Comment savez-vous que je me torture l'esprit?

-N'oubliez pas que je suis un elfe et un elfe voit et devine tout ce qui se passe.

-Puis-je vous poser une question?

-Allez-y je vous écoute, l'encourageât-il.

-Vous semblez bien connaître Haldir. Cela fait longtemps que vous le connaissez?

-Oui, ça fait longtemps que je le connais. En fait il nous a toujours connu.

-Nous?

-Rumil et moi. Haldir est notre frère aîné.

-Ainsi vous êtes frères. J'avais remarqué une certaine ressemblance entre vous et l'autre elfe ce matin. Mais j'avoue ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement avec Haldir.

-C'est vrai que Rumil et moi nous ressemblons plus. Je vous assure pourtant que tous les trois nous sommes frères.

-Alors peut-être pourriez-vous répondre à une question d'ordre plus personnelle. Enfin si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

-Dîtes toujours, j'en jugerais par la suite.

-Et bien voilà. Pourquoi est-il aussi sévère envers moi. Est-il ainsi avec tout le monde, où l'est-il seulement avec moi?

Voyant qu'il hésitait à répondre, elle lui dit:

-Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. C'était stupide de ma part.

-Non ce n'est pas cela. La question réveille de mauvais souvenirs. D'anciennes blessures se sont rouvertes.

-Dans ce cas, n'en parlez pas, je comprends.

-Si si, vous êtes plus ou moins concernée.

-Je crains de ne pas vous comprendre.

-Pour tout avouer, Haldir est devenu ainsi depuis la mort de notre mère. Elle est morte en donnant la vie à un petit être. Le mari de notre mère, alors fou de chagrin est alors parti avec l'enfant. Nous n'avons jamais su de quel sexe était l'enfant. Le mieux serait à présent de dire que nous n'avons jamais eu de nouvelles de l'enfant, nous ne l'avons jamais vu. Haldir s'en est voulu. Il se considérait responsable. Il pense que s'il avait un peu plus insisté, le sorcier ne serait jamais parti. Car le mari de notre défunte mère venait d'un autre monde: du votre Sarah!

-Je crois que je commence à comprendre certaines choses. Lorsque Galadriel lui a demandé de me venir en aide, tous ses souvenirs sont remontés à la surface. Mon attitude hostile envers lui n'a pas arrangée les choses c'est cela?

-Exactement.

-Je suis désolée. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Là om je vivais, les gens me prenaient pour un monstre du fait de mes dons. Ils me rejetaient, m'excluaient, m'humiliaient presque. Dès lors je n'accordais plus ma confiance, me repliais sur moi-même. Pour ne rien arranger, ceux qui se considéraient comme ma famille ne supportaient pas mon "_anormalité_" comme ils disaient. Ils me le faisaient bien savoir. Si bien que lorsque je suis arrivée ici, je ne comprenais pas que l'on puisse s'intéresser à moi, ou que l'on n'était pas vraiment apeurés par mes pouvoirs.

-Vous non plus, vous n'avez pas eu une vie facile. Deux âmes tourmentées par un passé éprouvant. Vous voyez que vous avez au moins une chose en commun.

-Vous savez depuis deux semaines que je suis ici, j'ai changée. Je ne juge plus les gens. J'apprends à les connaître. Galadriel m'a dit de prendre le temps qu'il fallait pour changer. Que d'exprimer tout haut ce que je pensais ou ressentais ne pouvait que m'aider. Qu'en pensez-vous?

-Je vous dirais qu'elle a entièrement raison. Elle est d'une grande sagesse. Ses paroles ne sont pas dites au hasard.

-C'est aussi ce que je pense aujourd'hui. En temps normal, je ne vous aurai pas adressé la parole, ou alors je me serais mise en colère, ce qui aurait inévitablement déclanché une catastrophe. Mais aujourd'hui le fait de parler avec vous me fait énormément plaisir.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi Sarah. Vous savez malgré ce que peuvent dire les autres, je vous aime bien.

-C'est bizarre parce que moi aussi je vous apprécie. Je vais vous dire une chose très importante.

-Dites moi tout, je suis tout ouïe.

-Eh bien, à part le seigneur Celeborn et Alassë, vous êtes la seule qui ait su gagner aussi facilement ma confiance. Et croyez moi, en général pour qu'une personne gagne ma confiance, il faut que cette personne soit très patiente.

-Alors on est amis?

-On est amis!

-Dans ce cas, je propose qu'on oublie le vouvoiement. Qu'en dis-tu Sarah?

-Je, euh…d'accord comme vous…euh comme tu voudras.

-Puisqu'on est amis, je veux voir un sourire, un vrai sourire sur ton visage.

Devant la requête aussi directe de son nouvel ami, Sarah ne pu qu'obéir. Un immense sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

-Voilà qui me satisfait pleinement. Pour toi je serais capable d'aller décrocher les étoiles!

-Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu?

-Un tout petit peu alors, dit-il avant d'éclater de rire devant la mine incertaine de Sarah qui ne savait comment elle devait prendre ses paroles.

Puis comprenant que c'était surtout pour la tester, elle joignit son rire au sien. Un rire doux, aux accents chantant. Très agréable à écouter d'ailleurs.

Le silence s'installa paisiblement autour d'eux, alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur route vers la Cité. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, une peur soudaine envahit Sarah.

Ses doutes quant à l'accueil des Souverains ressurgissent.

C'est d'une voix timide qu'elle s'adressa à Orophin:

-Orophin?

-Qu'y a-t-il Sarah?

-Une fois qu'on sera dans la Cité, tu m'accompagneras jusqu'à la salle du trône?

-Bien sûr, tout ce que tu voudras.

-Merci. De cette façon, je n'aurais pas l'impression d'être seule.

-De quoi as-tu peur?

-De la réaction des Seigneurs. J'ai tué une personne et ensuite j'ai fugué. Ils ne vont sûrement pas être enchantés de me voir.

-En es-tu sûre? Es-tu certaine d'avoir tué cet homme? Tu l'as peut-être tout simplement sauvé comme l'a dit Haldir tout à l'heure.

-C'est impossible, je n'ai pas ce pouvoir.

-Alors peut-être t'est-il apparut.

-Non je m'en serais aperçue. La dernière fois qu'un pouvoir m'est apparu, il m'a causé pleins d'ennuis.

-Je n'en coirs pas un mot, racontes-moi.

-Le dernier pouvoir en date qui m'est apparu c'est celui de faire disparaître des objets pour les faire réapparaître ailleurs, où de faire apparaître des objets venant de nulle part. Lorsque ce pouvoir m'est apparu, il y avait sans cesse des objets qui disparaissaient sans explication et qui réapparaissaient dans d'autres pièces. Si j'avais la mauvaise idée de dire un nom d'objet, dans la seconde qui suivait, l'objet en question se matérialisait dans mes mains.

-Ma pauvre Sarah, ça a du être traumatisant.

-Assez oui. C'est le pouvoir avec lequel j'ai eu le plus de difficultés. J'avais énormément de mal à le maîtriser. Il m'a fallu longtemps avant de le maîtriser parfaitement. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je te dis que si j'avais eu un nouveau pouvoir je l'aurais su.

-Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire. Toutefois si jamais un nouveau pouvoir t'apparaissait, je me ferais une joie d'essayer de te venir en aide.

-Merci Orophin. Merci du fond du cœur.

-Allez viens-là.

Sarah s'approcha d'Orophin qui passa son bras sous le sien. C'est bras dessus bras dessous qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Cité de Caras Galadron.

Les regards se tournaient sur ce groupe étrangement constitué. La surprise se lisait en même temps qu'une grande admiration envers Orophin.

Ils poursuivirent tranquillement leur chemin. À un moment les deux elfes qui ouvraient la marche, échangèrent leurs place avec celles d'Haldir et Rumil.

Ils étaient à présent en vue du palais royal, qui faisait face à la place centrale sur laquelle ils avançaient. Au pied de l'arbre dans lequel se tenait le palais royal, il y régnait une étrange activité.

Sarah ignorait totalement ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Tout à coup, il y eu deux silhouettes qui s'avancèrent rapidement pour venir à la rencontre du groupe. Haldir se détache rapidement du groupe pour aller à la rencontre des deux personnes. Il s'agissait en fait des deux seigneurs qui venaient aux nouvelles du dernier groupe parti à la recherche de Sarah.

Jusqu'alors chacun des groupes étaient revenu les mains vides, si bien que leur inquiétude grandissait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

-Haldir, l'interpella le Seigneur Celeborn lorsque Haldir fut parvenu devant lui. L'avez-vous retrouvée?

-Oui mon Seigneur, nous l'avons retrouvée.

-Que les dessous vous bénissent Haldir. Où l'avez-vous retrouvée?

-Aux frontières Ouest du Royaume. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'elle ne se fasse attaquer par les loups sauvages.

-Comment va-t-elle?

-Elle va bien. Mais je me dois en même de vous prévenir qu'elle redoute de vous voir.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là? demanda alors Galadriel.

-Elle est persuadée d'avoir tué Alassë. J'ai tenté de la rassurer en lui assurant qu'il n'en était rien. Elle est convaincue du contraire. Elle est persuadée qu'on va lui infliger un châtiment.

-Pauvre enfant. Allons la voir.

Sarah continuait à discuter tranquillement de tout et de rien avec Orophin, lorsque soudain dans son dos, une voix qu'elle connaissait très bien retenti:

-Sarah!

**À suivre…**


	9. Explications

**Coucou tout le monde. Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chap.**

**Tout de suite les RAR :**

**Elannawen : **_tiens une nouvelle revieweuse. Bienvenue à toi. Eh bien je vois que l'on partage la même passion pour les sorciers. Ça fait plaisir à savoir. Eh pour le bac ça y est les épreuves sont terminées du moins jusqu'au moi de juin. Autrement ravie que tu es apprécié ma fic. Voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira autant que les autres chap. bisous._

**Itarïlë : **_merci pour tes encouragements ma grande. Ça m'a fait super plaisir de vous voir tous me soutenir comme ça. Voilà le plus dire est passé pour l'instant, lol. Bon bah puisque le chap t'a plu celui là devrait aussi te plaire. Bisous._

**Kelidril : **_Eh voilà t'a trouvé. Tu as tout à fait raison. En parlant de tes chap, à présent que je suis libre, envoie moi le prochain quand tu l'aura fini. Bisous._

**Louise : **_merci pour tes encouragements et ton soutient. Je vois que toi aussi tu as compris pour Sarah. En tout vas je te souhaite bonne chance pour ton brevet blanc même si je te le dis avec du retard. Bisous._

**Voilà maintenant que les RAR sont terminées, je voulais toutes vous remercier pour votre soutient. Ça me va droit au cœur. Merci. Bon bah il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture.**

**Disclamer : voir chapitres précédents.

* * *

**

_**Chap 9: explications**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

_Sarah continuait à discuter tranquillement de tout et de rien avec Orophin, lorsque soudain dans son dos, une voix qu'elle connaissait très bien retenti:_

_«Sarah! »_

Elle se retourna lentement, ne sachant pas trop quelle attitude adopter. Elle fut abasourdie quand elle vit le visage de la Dame s'éclairer à sa vue. Il rayonnait de joie. Mais surtout on y décelait la trace d'un immense soulagement. De la colère aucune trace, de la sévérité aucune trace non plus.

Quand la Dame ne se trouva plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, elle ouvrit les bras. C'est tout naturellement que Sarah vint s'y blottir. Galadriel la serra alors fort contre elle, montrant ainsi à quel point son inquiétude avait été grande.

Lorsque la reine consentie enfin à la lâcher, ce fut pour se retrouver dans les bras du Seigneur Celeborn qui lui aussi la serra fort dans ses bras.

« Par Eru vous êtes saine et sauve. Les valars ont entendus nos prières vous protégeant ainsi » dit Galadriel

« Nous avons tellement eu peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose Sarah. Mais pourquoi vous êtes vous enfuie de la sorte? » s'enquit le seigneur Celeborn

« Vous me posez la question! Vous étiez pourtant là, de même qu'Haldir. Vous avez vu ce que j'ai fais. J'ai tué un homme qui ne demandait que de l'aide » avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle baissa la tête, s'attendant à subir les foudres des Seigneurs des lieux. Mais étrangement rien ne venait.

Celeborn n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un culpabiliser de la sorte. Surtout lorsque cette personne culpabilisait pour une faute qu'elle n'avait pas commise.

Elle était tellement attendrissante à voir. Malgré elle, elle s'attirait la sympathie. Son côté paternel ressurgit alors.

Sarah s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qui se passa. Elle se sentit étreindre par des bras, rassurants et protecteurs à la fois. La chaleur qui émanait de ces bras était tellement agréable que Sarah s'abandonna à cette étreinte.

Sans en avoir vraiment conscience, elle posa sa tête contre la poitrine puissante du Seigneur. Elle se sentait en sécurité, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Celeborn accompagna son geste de paroles elfiques, destinées à l'apaiser. Bien que Sarah n'en comprenne pas la totalité, elle les devina rassurante.

Rapidement il s'adressa au groupe toujours présent. Il leurs permirent de se retirer. C'est ce que le groupe fit. Les deux elfes se retirèrent immédiatement, alors qu'Haldir et ses deux frères discutaient entre eux, s'éloignant lentement de la place.

Quand ce fut fait, le Seigneur Celeborn reporta son attention sur Sarah, toujours blottie dans ses bras. Elle paraissait dormir les yeux ouverts bien qu'en réalité elle ne dormait pas. Elle était juste dans une semi inconscience. Il passa un bras sous ses genoux tandis que l'autre se plaçait dans son dos. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance lorsqu'il la souleva délicatement dans ses bras.

Suivant son épouse, ils allèrent jusqu'à la clairière où ils avaient l'habitude de prendre leur déjeuné en compagnie de leur jeune protégée.

Arrivés à destination, le seigneur déposa Sarah sur un banc de pierre. Le Seigneur et la Dame de Lorien prirent place de chaque côté de Sarah.

Ne voulant pas la brusquer inutilement, ils la laissèrent émerger seule de l'état de léthargie dans lequel elle semblait se trouver.

Lentement minutes après minutes Sarah reprenait pied avec le monde environnant.

Revenue à elle-même, elle s'étonna de se trouver dans la clairière alors que quelques plus tôt, elle était encore sur la grande place.

Inconsciemment elle savait ce qui s'était passé à partir du moment où le Seigneur l'avait serrée contre lui, comme il l'aurait fait avec son propre enfant.

Elle s'était sentie protégée du monde extérieur. Elle se souvint des raisons qui avaient provoquées cet état.

« J'ai tué un homme, » murmura-t-elle si bas que seules des oreilles d'elfes pouvaient l'entendre.

Galadriel lui répondit de sa voix mélodieuse et apaisante:

« Il n'en est rien mon enfant. Vous n'avez tué personne. Contrairement à ce que vous vous efforcez de penser, vous n'avez pas tué Alassë. »

« Je l'ai pourtant vu de mes propres yeux. Il ne bougeait plus. Je peux encore le voir: immobile, paisible sur son lit. »

« Si vos pouvoirs ne s'étaient pas manifestés à ce moment, il serait effectivement mort. Le moment où vous l'avez cru mort était en fait un moment intermédiaire entre sa guérison et son réveil, du fait que c'était la première fois que vous utilisiez ce pouvoir. »

« Comment aurais-je pu le sauver. Je ne possède pas ce don. Le seul qui le possédait était mon père. »

« Ce don il vous l'a transmit en même temps que d'autres. »

Sarah ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'elle n'avait tué personne. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle aurait pu le sauver étant toujours persuadée de ne pas avoir ce don.

« C'est impossible. »

«Ça l'est pourtant Sarah, intervint alors Celeborn. Nous avons insisté hier à l'extension de vos pouvoirs. Un nouveau pouvoir vous est apparu. »

« Je vous assure pourtant que c'est impossible. Si un nouveau pouvoir m'était apparu, je l'aurais su la première. La dernière fois que ça m'est arrivé, ça a posé pas mal de catastrophe. »

« C'est vrai. Seulement cette fois-ci, cela ne s'est pas déroulé de la même façon. À cela il y a une explication toute simple. »

« Laquelle? Aidez-moi à comprendre. »

« Vous avez mûrie depuis la dernière extension de vos pouvoirs. Lorsque vous étiez encore chez vous, vous avez tout fait pour refuser la magie qui pourtant a toujours fait partie de vous. Ne voulant pas accepter vos pouvoirs, ils se manifestaient de façon désagréable. En refoulant la magie au plus profond de vous, vous l'obligiez à faire surface par n'importe quel moyen. »

« C'est vrai, mais je ne comprends toujours pas. »

« Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Depuis que vous êtes ici, combien de fois avez-vous tentée de refouler la magie ? »

« Aucune »

« C'est là où je veux en venir. Vous l'avez acceptée comme étant une partie de vous. Vous avez apprit à vivre avec, à l'accepter, à l'utiliser. À chaque moment vous avez conscience de sa présence à l'intérieur de vous. C'est donc naturellement que ce nouveau pouvoir vous est apparu. Au moment ou vous en aviez besoin. Il s'est manifesté comme s'il avait toujours été là, prêt à intervenir. »

« Je crois que je commence à comprendre. Pendant tout le temps que j'étais dans mon monde, je bloquais ma magie l'empêchant d'évoluer. Si je ne l'avais pas empêchée de se manifester, de nouveaux pouvoirs me seraient apparus le plus agréablement possible. »

« Exactement. Dites-moi qu'avez-vous dit ou fait juste avant qu'il se manifeste ? »

« Je me souviens que je retirais les feuilles d'athelas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure. Je voulais à tout prie le sauver. Je me souviens aussi lui avoir dit que je l'aimais bien. C'est à ce moment que j'ai senti un fluide magique me parcourir. L'instant suivant, mes mains s'illuminaient. »

« Qu'avez-vous ressenti ? »

« La vie. Je sentais la vie entre mes mains. Comme si je pouvais la donner à n'importe qui. »

« Sarah, désormais vous possédez le pouvoir de guérison. Vous avez la possibilité de guérir toutes les personnes blessées. Qu'il soit nain, homme, elfe, hobbit, istari ou encore que se soit un animal. Par contre vous ne pourrez pas ramener une personne qui soit morte. Votre pouvoir n'agit que sur les personnes vivantes, blessées. »

« Je ne voudrais pas vous vexer, mais êtes-vous certaine de ce que vous avancez à propos de mes pouvoirs ? »

« J'en suis absolument certaine petite Sarah. Votre description ressemble trait pour trait à ce qui se passait lorsque Arthur utilisait son pouvoir. Son don nous a beaucoup servi. Lorsque nos gardiens se faisaient blesser, ils étaient menés le plus rapidement possible à Arthur qui s'empressait de les guérir. C'était toujours le même scénario : ses mains s'illuminaient, de nombreuses petites lueurs bleues apparaissant tournoyant autour de la blessure qui se refermait d'elle-même. Une fois la blessure soignée, ses mains cessaient toute illumination. Il me disait toujours qu'il sentait la vie entre ses mains. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je vous dis que vous possédez ce pouvoir. »

« C'est tellement nouveau que j'ai du mal à y croire. »

« Vous allez devoir apprendre à le maîtriser puis à le faire intervenir sur commande. La seconde partie va être plus difficile je le crains. »

« Si je dois passer des jours, des semaines, des mois à m'entraîner dessus je le ferais. J'y passerais tout le temps qu'il faudra mais je peux vous assurer que je vais apprendre à le contrôler. »

« Je vous crois Sarah. Vous êtes tellement déterminée à bien faire que je peux ressentir cette détermination émaner de vous. »

Sarah ne répondit pas à cette vérité dite par la Dame Galadriel. Elle avait une requête à formuler, dont elle hésitait cependant à leur faire part.

« Galadriel ? »

« Oui mon enfant. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« C'est au sujet d'Alassë. J'aimerais beaucoup le voir. »

« Je vous comprends mon enfant. En ce moment vous avez de grandes chances de le trouver chez lui. Étant sûre que vous voudriez le voir, je lui ai demandé de rester chez lui. »

« Merci Galadriel. Je crois que je vais aller le voir maintenant. »

« Allez-y. Tous vos entraînements reprendront normalement à partir de demain. Profitez de votre journée pour vous promener, vous reposer. »

« Merci infiniment Galadriel. Merci à vous aussi seigneur Celeborn. »

Le sourire à présent revenu sur son visage, elle se leva, prit congé d'eux. Dans un premier temps elle se rendit dans ses appartements. Elle se lava rapidement. Elle troqua son jeans et sa chemise contre une robe. Le vêtement était de coupe simple, de couleur or. Les manches étaient en fait de longs voiles, ouverts sur toute la longueur. La robe retombait en vague autour de ses jambes. Le tissu bruissait agréablement à chacun de ses pas. De longs fils blancs représentant des motifs végétaux étaient brodés le long du bas de la robe pour remonter jusqu'aux genoux. Il en était de même sur le bustier de la robe, ainsi que le long du sage décolleté om là les fils étaient de couleur or. Ils s'entrelaçaient merveilleusement entre eux. De cette façon les fils étaient mis en relief.

Elle accompagna sa robe d'une paire de soulier de la même couleur que celle de la robe.

Lorsqu'elle s'estima prête, elle sortit de ses appartements. Une légère brise estivale faisait virevolter ses cheveux autour de son visage.

Tranquillement elle avançait en direction de la clairière d'Alassë, offrant avec délice son jeune visage aux douces caresses du vent.

Elle se laissa guider par ses pas, admirant une fois de plus la beauté de la nature environnante. Elle ne se lassait jamais d'admirer les arbres d'or qui se dressaient majestueusement dans la cité. Elle ne se lassait jamais non plus de ces petites fleurs qui semblaient immortelles, dont les douces et fragiles pétales roses ne semblaient pas vouloir se faner avec le temps qui inlassablement se passait.

Tout comme les habitants de ces lieux, les végétaux ne semblaient pas être victimes du temps.

Toute joyeuse qu'elle était en cet instant, elle poursuivit sa route insouciante des regards qui se posaient sur elle à son passage. Regards admiratifs bien qu'encore un peu craintifs pour certains.

Elle arriva enfin dans la clairière. Comme la veille au matin, celle-ci était déserte, silencieuse.

En voyant sa maîtresse approcher calmement, Nelwë hennit joyeusement pour la saluer. Sarah s'approcha de l'étalon et lui caressa l'encolure. Nelwë hennit de nouveau, de plaisir cette fois.

Après quelques minutes de caresses de la part de la jeune femme, et d'hennissements de la part du cheval, Sarah trouva étonnant qu'Alassë ne soit pas venu voir les raisons de l'hennissement de l'animal.

« Dis-moi mon beau, il n'est pas blessé cette fois ? »

Comme pour la rassurer, l'animal sembla secouer négativement la tête avant d'hennir de contentement.

Pour se rassurer, Sarah monta les escaliers qui menaient chez son maître d'équitation. Ses appels furent vains. Inquiète elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la maisonnée.

Celle-ci était parfaitement en ordre. Tout avait été rangé avec soin. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de son maître.

Sarah ressortit de la maison, redescendit, et alla s'asseoir sur la clôture, son cheval dans l'enclos près d'elle tandis que celui de son maître broutait paisiblement l'herbe.

Elle attendit que son maître daigne se montrer. Combien de temps l'attendit-elle? Elle ne saurait le dire. Il lui sembla tout de même qu'un long moment s'était écoulé lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit dans la forêt environnante. Cela ressemblait à des branches que l'on écartait pour se frayer un passage. Sarah entendit également ce qui lui sembla être un gémissement d'animal blessé.

Elle n'eu pas à s'interroger plus longtemps sur l'origine de ces mystérieux bruits qu'une tête apparaissait à travers les branchages des jeunes arbres. Une tête qu'elle connaissait parfaitement. Un corps suivit la tête.

Quand il la vit, il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il déposa précautionneusement son fardeau dans l'enclos des chevaux. Il fit ensuite deux pas vers la jeune sorcière qui n'avait pas bougé. Il s'arrêta alors pour la fixer.

Celle-ci baissa la tête dans une attitude coupable mais ne dit rien. Au bout d'un moment n'en pouvant plus, elle releva la tête. Elle croisa le regard joyeux de son maître d'équitation. Ses doutes ainsi que sa culpabilité s'envolèrent en moins d'une seconde. Elle comprit qu'il ne lui en voulait nullement. Au contraire, il lui en était reconnaissant, extrêmement reconnaissant. Elle l'avait sauvé.

Il lui ouvrit naturellement les bras. Sarah descendit de sa barrière et commença à avancer lentement vers lui prise d'une soudaine timidité. De nouveau elle croisa son regard qui que le sourire qui illuminait son visage à la voir. Son brusque accès de timidité s'envola comme par magie. Elle se jeta littéralement dans ses bras, tellement elle était heureuse de le revoir.

« Oh Alassë, je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir en bonne santé. J'ai eu très peur quand j'ai cru vous avoir tué. Mais ce n'était pas ma faute. Un nouveau pouvoir venait de faire son apparition sans que je ne m'en aperçoive et j'ai eu très peur. Pardonnez-moi. »

« Mon adorable petite sorcière. Cessez de parler aussi vite si vous voulez que je vous comprenne. Pour ce qui est de vous pardonner, que voulez-vous que je vous pardonne? De m'avoir sauvé in extremis d'une mort certaine? Cela serait plutôt à moi de vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait. »

« Oh Alassë, je… »s'interrompit-elle car ses larmes venaient de se mettre à couler.

Pendant de longues minutes, elle pleura dans les bras d'Alassë qui la réconforta du mieux qu'il le put.

« Chut! C'est fini maintenant ma petite sorcière. N'y pensez plus. Pensez plutôt à ce que vous allez pouvoir faire avec ce nouveau don. »

« Qu'entendez-vous par là ? demanda-t-elle en séchant ses larmes d'une manière tout à fait adorable. »

« J'entends par là que vous allez sauver énormément de monde. C'est un don très précieux que vous possédez là. Un don extrêmement rare. Faites en bon usage Sarah. »

« Avant de pouvoir en faire profiter les autres, il faudrait que j'apprenne à m'en servir. Que je l'utilise. »

« Vous pourriez commencer dès maintenant si vous le vouliez. »

« Comment cela ? Alassë vous n'êtes pas blessé au moins ? »

« Non rassurez-vous adorable petite sorcière. Je ne suis pas blessé. En revanche, avant votre arrivé j'ai trouvé un petit faon (_sais pas si ça existait des faons en TDM, mais on va dire que oui)_ qui s'est blessé à la patte. Vous pourriez le guérir. Comme cela vous apprendriez à vous servir de votre nouveau don. »

« Je veux bien essayer, mais je ne suis pas certaine d'y parvenir. »

« Moi j'ai une totale confiance en vous Sarah. Je sais que vous y parviendriez. Venez. »

Sarah suivit Alassë à l'intérieur de l'enclos. Le petit faon en les voyant approcher, essaya de fuir mais comme sa patte arrière était blessée, il ne put aller bien loin. Alassë rattrapa bien vite le fuyard. Il présenta la patte blessée à Sarah.

Celle-ci tendit ses mains au dessus de la blessure. Mais rien ne se passa.

Elle baissa les mains un instant, puis les repositionna au dessus de la blessure. Elle était tellement nerveuse que de nouveau rien ne se produisit.

« Je n'y arrive pas. Je suis désolée Alassë. »

« Ne perdez pas espoir Sarah. Si ce don fait parti de vous, vous pouvez réussir à le contrôler. Concentrez-vous sur votre don. »

« D'accord je vais réessayer. »

Pour la troisième fois, elle plaça ses mains au dessus de la patte blessée de l'animal.

« Bien, maintenant concentrez-vous sur votre fluide magique. Sentez-le vous traverser. Laissez-le faire. Voila c'est bien, maintenant concentrez-vous sur votre envie de guérir ce petit faon sans défense. Imaginez-vous en train de le soigner. Visualisez cette action et laissez la magie faire tout le reste. » l'encourageât-il ou plutôt la guida-t-il.

Et là contrairement aux deux précédentes tentatives, mais surtout grâce aux directives de son maître d'équitation, elle sentit d'abord sa nervosité la quitter tandis qu'un fluide magique la parcourait de toute part. la vie parcourait tout son corps pour finalement prendre le chemin de ses mains. Elle reprit confiance en elle, et de nouveau elle sentit la vie. C'était plus fort cette fois, plus intense, plus présent. À ce moment ses mains se mirent à s'illuminer lentement au début, puis de plus en plus intensément. Au niveau de la blessure des centaines de petites lueurs bleues apparurent. Elles tournoyèrent follement au-dessus de la blessure qui lentement se guérissait jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Les mains de Sarah cessèrent alors toute illumination. Tout redevint normal. Alors Alassë reposa le petit animal au sol avec beaucoup de précautions. Prudemment, il posa son ancienne patte blessée nouvellement guérie sur le sol. Il fit quelques pas comme pour tester sa patte nouvellement soignée.

Apparemment satisfait de son examen, il se mit à gambader joyeusement dans tous les sens dans l'enclos, faisant rire Sarah et Alassë.

« Je savais que vous y arriveriez adorable petite sorcière. Vous êtes très douée. »

« Merci surtout d'avoir cru en moi, en mon pouvoir. Merci surtout de m'avoir redonné confiance en moi. »

« C'est tout naturel. N'oubliez jamais Sarah que vous avez un grand potentiel. Votre magie si elle est bien utilisée peut se révéler d'une extrême puissance. En ces jours sombres, vos pouvoirs nous sont d'une précieuse aide. Mais rassurez-vous Sarah, nous ne vous demanderons jamais de faire la moindre chose qui pourrait vous déplaire, ou encore de vous faire utiliser vos pouvoirs contre votre volonté. »

« Alassë ? »

« Oui Sarah, qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Pourquoi parlez-vous de sombres jours ? »

« Suis-je vraiment la personne la mieux placée pour vous répondre? Je suis désolé Sarah mais cela n'est pas à moi de vous en parler. Les souverains le feront lorsqu'ils vous estimeront prête à entendre certaines choses. Vous êtes encore trop fragile dans ce monde. Vous n'êtes là que depuis deux semaines. C'est cela ? »

« Exact. Alassë je sens que quelque chose semble vous effrayer. Dites moi en plus sur ces sombres jours. Donnez moi juste quelques informations pour que je puisse au moins comprendre la raison de votre peur. Ne me laissez pas dans l'ignorance s'il vous plait. Je vous promets qu'après je ne vous questionnerai plus là-dessus. »

« D'accord vous avez gagné. Vous devez savoir qu'un mal tente de régner sur Arda que l'on nomme aussi la Terre du Milieu. Ce mal réside en Mordor. Il est très puissant. C'est pour cela que je disais que votre magie pourrait nous être très précieuse. »

« Est-ce que je serai aussi puissante que lui ? »

« Peut être pas. Mais avec une bonne maîtrise de vos pouvoirs, vous pourriez anéantir une bonne partie de ses _yrch._ Assez parlé. Je dois malheureusement vous quitter. J'ai des affaires à régler qui nécessitent ma présence. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Alassë, je vous comprends aisément. Alors on se voit demain pour reprendre les cours d'équitation ? »

« Oui. À demain Sarah. »

« Au revoir Alassë. À demain. »

Sarah rentra directement chez elle. Elle se rendit de suite dans le bureau. Devant la bibliothèque, elle tenta de déchiffrer les livres. In y en avait qui étaient écrits en langue elfique, d'autres en langue commune. Elle en prit dont le titre était _Récits d'aventures d'un rôdeur._ Elle s'installa au bureau et commença à le feuilleter, regardant surtout le nom des chapitres, cherchant n'importe quoi pouvant se rapprocher le plus de ce qu'Alassë avait consenti à lui apprendre. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait, elle prenait des notes sur un parchemin à côté d'elle.

Au bout de quelques heures de recherches, son parchemin était rempli de mots, de bribes d'informations mais rien de concret.

Elle n'avait rien trouvé sur le mot _yrch_. Il était suivit d'un point d'interrogation. Elle était parfaitement consciente qu'il lui faudrait plus que quelques heures de recherches pour venir à bout de ce mystère.

Elle pouvait toujours demandé des renseignements à son amie Enelya, même si elle soupçonnait que la Dame de Lorien lui ait donné des instructions au préalable.

Elle réfléchit un instant et se dit qu'elle pourrait toujours au cas échéant innocemment lui glisser quelques questions lors de leur cours d'histoire de la Terre du Milieu. Elles les glisseraient subtilement à travers d'autres questions.

Son plan lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle se promit de le mettre rapidement à exécution.

Elle se souvint que maintenant elle avait un nouvel ami : Orophin. Si personne ne voulait répondre à ses questions, elle pourrait essayer de le faire parler. Elle était persuadée qu'il répondrait sans hésitation à ses questions.

Pour l'instant elle devait en savoir plus sur cet endroit qu'Alassë avait nommé Mordor. Pour en savoir plus il fallait qu'elle voie la carte dans l'ancien poste de garde. Elle s'arrangerait pour arriver avec un peu d'avance le lendemain. De cette façon elle pourrait étudier la carte et repérer cet endroit…

**A suivre…**


	10. Rapprochement?

**Ciao tout le monde. Et oui vous avez vu voilà le nouveau chap. **

**RAR :**

**Elennawen :**_ thanks pour ta review. Contente que tu ais aimé le chap. et tu vas voir qu'elle va aller de mieux en mieux, mais j'en dis pas plus, tu vas voir par toi-même dans ce nouveau chap. bisous._

**Electra97 :**_ t'inquiète tu es toute pardonnée. Pour répondre à ta question, il est fort possible qu'Haldir et Sarah soient de la même famille à savoir frère et sœur. Si tu regardes bien dans les chapitres précédents, j'y ai glissé des indices, des insinuations, dont certaines explications arriveront plus tardivement. Enfin maintenant tu sais la vérité. Oui j'avoue, tu as tout a fait raison, le père de Sarah, n'est autre que le beau-père d'Haldir. Voilà le nouveau chap, bisous._

**Yotma :**_ pas de problème je continue cette merveilleuse fic, lol. Ravie qu'elle te plaise. Voilà la suite, bisous._

**Itarïlë :**_ et oui, et ce n'est pas terminé, mais ça tu le verras en lisant, pas vrai ? Voilà le nouveau chap. bisous._

**Louise alias the dark wiches **_: j'espère que le fait d'avoir oubli é ta calculatrice ne t'as pas trop pénalisé. Contente que le chap t'ai plu. Voilà la suite. Bisous._

**Maintenant que les RAR sont terminées, voilà le nouveau chap. **

**Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une excellente lecture.

* * *

**

**Disclamer : voir chaps précédents.

* * *

**

**°°**

**°°**

**°°**

**°°**

**Chap10 : Rapprochement ?

* * *

**

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle se sentait en pleine forme. Prête à affronter une nouvelle journée qui commençait.

Selon Sarah, c'était un véritable plaisir que de se lever le matin en pensant que l'on allait passer une bonne partie de la journée en compagnie de personnes que l'on appréciait et qui elles-mêmes vous appréciaient.

La seule ombre au tableau demeurait l'entraînement au maniement des armes.

Après le nouvel affrontement qui avait eu lieu deux jours plus tôt, serait-ce encore Haldir qui lui servirait de maître d'armes ? Ou comme ses prédécesseurs était-il allé se plaindre d'elle aux souverains ?

Elle avait pu se rendre compte suite à sa fuite, que sous son masque se cachait un être exceptionnel. Pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré leur retour à la cité, à aucun moment il ne lui avait fait de remarques désobligeantes. Elle avait été étonnée qu'il soit parti à sa recherche. Elle avait surtout été très surprise lorsque Orophin lui avait raconté l'épisode des loups.

Il lui avait dit qu'Haldir avait été prêt à la défendre de la même façon que si elle avait été sa propre sœur.

Pour cela, elle lui en été reconnaissante. Il avait monté d'un cran dans son estime.

À présent c'était à elle de faire un pas vers la réconciliation. Cela lui avait également permit de comprendre que bien qu'il puisse paraître froid et distant envers elle, il ne lui voudrait jamais le moindre mal. Bien au contraire, il voulait son bien. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas totalement son intérêt pour elle.

Ce dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'au fond de lui-même, il la considérait en quelque sorte comme sa petite sœur. La sœur qu'il devait protéger, à qui il devait apprendre à se battre et à se défendre.

Maintenant qu'elle comprenait pourquoi il était un peu dur avec elle, du fait de tous ses souvenirs qui avaient ressurgis, elle en était venue à se demander s'il n'y avait pas une autre raison à son changement d'attitude. En temps normal, il ne se serait jamais lancé à sa recherche. Elle soupçonnait Haldir d'avoir une intention secrète. Après tout, venant d'un autre monde, peut-être allait-il chercher à en apprendre plus sur elle. Peut-être allait-il chercher à savoir si elle connaissait d'autres sorciers dans son ancien monde. Peut-être allait-il chercher à savoir si elle avait déjà rencontrée d'autres sorciers. Peut-être voulait-il des informations en rapport avec son beau-père, lui aussi sorcier qui avait eu un enfant avec la mère d'Haldir. L'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais connu, et dont il se sentait responsable.

Quand viendrait le moment où il tenterait de lui poser des questions sur son monde et sur toutes les hypothèses qu'elle avait émise quelques instants auparavant, elle décida qu'elle essaierait de lui fournir tous les renseignements dont il aurait besoin.

Mais avant d'en arriver là, il fallait qu'elle cesse d'avoir peur de lui. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à lui accorder sa confiance.

Cela serait dur et long mais il fallait coûte que coûte qu'elle y arrive.

Ils pourraient par la suite être amis. C'était dur pour elle de se l'avouer mais elle s'était rendue compte depuis la veille qu'elle appréciait plus ou moins sa compagnie.

Son nouvel objectif était d'apprendre à faire confiance à Haldir. Dans moins d'une heure, elle allait le retrouver si c'était lui qui lui enseignait le maniement des armes. À ce moment elle saurait si elle avait raison de vouloir lui accorder sa confiance.

Pour cette nouvelle journée, elle s'habilla à la façon des elfes. Sa tenue se composait d'une tunique gris perle qui lui tombait à mi-cuisse. La tunique était fendue des deux côtés. Comme toutes les autres tuniques elfiques, des fils gris foncés représentant des motifs végétaux étaient brodés dessus. Elle se fermait devant par un système de lacet, de la poitrine au col de la tunique. Lacet qu'elle pouvait selon son envie serrer au maximum ou serrer légèrement.

Un pantalon en toile du même gris perle que la tunique complétait sa tenue. Elle y ajouta ses bottes en cuir souple qui montaient aux genoux.

Ses cheveux étaient parsemés de nattes.

Elle fut prête en un temps record. Elle mangeât les délicieux mets qui avaient été apportés durant son sommeil.

Le soleil n'était pas encore très haut dans le ciel que déjà elle se trouvait sur le balcon, assise sur son fauteuil.

Son regard était fixé sur l'habitation d'en face.

Elle espérait entendre son mystérieux chanteur sans savoir qu'il s'agissait de son maître d'arme.

Elle commençait à désespérer lorsque qu'elle perçut soudainement du bruit en face.

Elle ne le vit pas sortir sur le balcon, pourtant elle su qu'il était sorti. Elle le su quand dans le coin le plus sombre du balcon, des branches bougeaient, alors que des oiseaux s'envolaient.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était lourd que les branches avaient bougées, c'est parce qu'il avait du les écarter pour passer.

On ne sait comment, il avait vu sa charmante voisine sortir, puis s'installer sur son balcon.

Il avait souri en comprenant qu'elle avait tenté de le piéger en sortant avant lui. Mais comme tous les elfes, il avait plus d'une corde à son arc.

Ne jamais sous estimer un elfe, pensa-t-il.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il sortait sur le balcon, et qu'il voyait sa chère voisine, il fredonna l'air de leur première rencontre.

Sarah fut enchantée d'entendre son mystérieux chanteur entonné l'air de leur première rencontre.

D'excellente humeur, elle joignit sa voix à la sienne pour le reste de la mélodie.

Après leur moment de complicité, Sarah termina de se préparer. Lorsqu'elle s'estima enfin prête, elle sortit de ses appartements puis prit le chemin de la clairière.

Pourtant au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, ses bonnes résolutions commençaient à fléchir malgré le fait qu'il était monté d'un cran dans son estime.

Elle voulait lui accorder sa confiance. Il y avait tout de même ses mauvais souvenirs qui étaient remontés. Elle devait admettre qu'elle avait peur de lui, de son attitude froide et dure de leurs précédentes rencontres. Elle devait à tout prix apprendre à surmonter cette peur du sexe opposé.

Elle y était bien parvenue pour le Seigneur Celeborn ainsi que pour Orophin, le frère d'Haldir.

Mais il fallait bien avouer qu'Haldir ne lui avait pas facilité la tâche. Mais elle non plus n'avait rien fait pour tenter d'arranger les choses. S'il y avait bien une personne à blâmer, c'était bien elle.

Après tout, pensa-t-elle, il lui serait tout aussi facile de lui lancer un sort. Ça pourrait se révéler très intéressant, pensa-t-elle encore. Grâce à un sort, il cesserait d'être dur avec elle, et ainsi elle pourrait vaincre sa peur.

'_Je serais alors gagnante sur tous les coups'_ pensa-t-elle de nouveau. Mais une désagréable petite voix n'appartenant autre qu'à sa conscience lui rappela que la magie ne devait en aucun cas servir ses intérêts personnels. La voix de la raison lui rappela également les paroles énoncées par Haldir deux jours plus tôt _« Vôtre magie n'a aucun effet sur moi Sarah. Tant que je porterais ce pendentif en forme de larme, la magie ne m'atteindra pas, elle sera aspirée par le pendentif. »_

Et tel qu'elle pouvait le penser, il n'était pas prêt de retirer son pendentif. Du moins pas tant qu'il était sûr qu'elle nourrissait de mauvaises intentions à son égard.

En d'autres termes, elle était bel et bien coincée. Elle allait devoir apprendre à combattre sa peur seule, sans magie pour lui venir en aide. Et ça c'était ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Elle se sentait désarmée sans sa magie.

Mais si elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de combattre seule sa peur, alors elle le ferait.

De nouveau sa détermination reprit le pas sur sa peur.

C'est rassurée, déterminée qu'elle pénétra dans la clairière. Sachant qu'elle était en avance, elle se dirigeât immédiatement vers son coin favori : une grosse racine noueuse au pied de l'arbre.

Elle s'y installa confortablement et ferma les yeux. Pour elle-même elle entonna l'air de la mélodie chantée. En même temps elle forçait ses sens à se développer. Écoutant avec attention les moindres bruits sans pour autant en être effrayée.

Au bout de quelques minutes, dans le silence de la clairière, elle détecta une présence. Alors elle tendit l'oreille, en cherchant un bruit, même étouffé soit-il.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'entendit rien du tout. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant.

Elle eu vaguement conscience que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle. Elle ne fit cependant pas le moindre mouvement, qui aurait pu montrer qu'elle savait qu'elle n'était plus seule.

Haldir continua d'avancer vers Sarah, ses deux arcs à la main ainsi que les carquois qui accompagnaient les arcs.

La cible était restée dans la clairière. La jeune femme assise en face de lui, les yeux fermés n'avait pas du remarquer sa présence, pensa-t-il.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut parvenu devant elle. Il se campa devant elle, les jambes légèrement écartées. Il attendit qu'elle daigne ouvrir les yeux.

Sarah qui savait pertinemment que son maître d'arme était maintenant juste devant elle ne fit aucun mouvement. Il avait été trahi par le soleil, au moment où il s'était interposé entre elle et le soleil. À ce moment elle avait parfaitement eu conscience de sa conscience.

De son côté aussi Sarah attendit un geste, une parole de sa part. Mais comme rien ne venait, elle envisageât alors de lui faire savoir qu'elle savait qu'il était venait d'arriver.

« Vous êtes en retard Haldir ! » déclara-t-elle soudainement les yeux toujours clos.

Haldir fut assez surprit par ses paroles. À aucun moment elle n'avait ouvert les yeux, alors qu'il avait été comme à son habitude extrêmement silencieux. Alors comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il venait d'arriver ?

« Comment pouviez-vous savoir qu'il s'agissait de moi et non d'un autre ? »

« Vous êtes le seul qui soit aussi silencieux » dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux « et surtout vous êtes le seul elfe à ne pas me craindre. »

« Exact. Depuis combien de temps saviez-vous que j'étais arrivé ? »

« Depuis que vous êtes sorti de la forêt. »

« Comment l'avez-vous su puisque vous n'avez à aucun moment ouvert les yeux ? »

« Je le sais c'est tout. J'ai su quand vous êtes arrivé juste devant moi. Vous avez été trahi par mon ami le soleil. Au moment où vous vous interposiez entre lui et moi, une ombre s'est crée »

« Soit. Mais vous dites l'avoir su au moment où je sortais de la forêt. Comment l'avez-vous su ? »

« C'est un secret. » et elle n'ajouta pas un mot de plus.

Haldir resta là à la dévisager essayant de comprendre comment elle avait su que c'était lui qui approchait.

Cette façon d'être observée mit Sarah mal à l'aise. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

« Quoi ! » l'agressa-t-elle

« Pas la peine de vous affoler. Je ne vous ai rien dit »

« Alors cessez de me dévisager de la sorte »

« D'accord, d'accord. J'essaie juste de comprendre par quel miracle vous avez pu savoir qu'il s'agissait de moi »

Sarah s'était promit de ne pas ne pas l'agresser. Mais c'est pourtant ce qu'elle fit.

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire. Je l'ai su un point c'est tout »

« Ne vous énervez pas. Je voulais juste savoir »

« Vous êtes agaçant à la fin. Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? »

« Oui, s'il vous plait »

« D'accord. C'est bon. Quand je suis arrivée, **avant vous**, je me suis mise en position d'aveugle. J'ai forcé mes autres sens à prendre le relais sur mes yeux. Ne pouvant plus compter sur mes yeux, mes autres sens ont du rapidement se développer. J'ai écouté attentivement tous les moindres bruits. Du coup j'ai senti votre présence. J'ai tenté d'entendre n'importe quel bruit m'informant de votre position mais je n'ai rien entendu. »

« Intéressant, très intéressant. Vraiment je suis étonné que vous soyez parvenue à ce genre d'exploit. »

Toute la bonne humeur de Sarah était en train de s'envoler sous ces paroles où elle y détecta de l'ironie. S'il lui cherchait la guerre, il allait la trouver se dit-elle silencieusement.

« Et alors, ça vous étonne. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas une elfe que je ne peux pas avoir certaines capacités. De toute façon, ce n'était pas difficile de savoir que c'était vous qui approchiez. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Exact. Vous êtes le seul qui ne renonce jamais. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de m'en rendre compte. »

« Pour cela, je vous l'accorde. Je ne renonce jamais avant d'avoir obtenu satisfaction. Autant vous en souvenir dès à présent. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Ce qui veut dire que tant que vous ne saurez pas manier parfaitement les armes, j'entends manier les armes à la perfection, vous n'aurez personne d'autre que moi comme maître d'armes. »

« Alors autant commencer le plus vite. Comme ça plus vite je saurais les manier, plus vite vous serez débarrasser de moi, et vice versa »

Haldir ne répondit rien à cette attaque, ne préférant surtout pas qu'une nouvelle catastrophe ne vienne perturber la leçon.

Il préféra s'éloigner en direction de la cible qu'il fit mine de remettre en place.

Ensuite, il recula à distance respectable de la cible. Distance qu'il jugeât correcte pour une débutante.

Quand il s'estima à nouveau maître de ses émotions, il se retourna pour voir que son élève était toujours assise au pied de l'arbre. Elle le regardait sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Sans un mot, elle se leva enfin et s'approcha de l'elfe.

Quand elle fut à ses côtés, Haldir lui expliqua :

« Nous allons considérer qu'aujourd'hui est votre toute première leçon. On oublie tout, et on repart sur de bonnes bases. Qu'en dites-vous Sarah ? »

« D'accord, comme vous voudrez »

« Bien, approchez »

Au moment où elle posait sa main sur le bois de l'arc, elle fut parcourue par une sorte de décharge électrique, qui la fit sursauter. Un voile noir passa devant ses yeux. Le décor autour d'elle s'estompa. Tout devint noir. Les bruits environnants s'estompèrent également. Et là sur cette sorte d'écran noir une scène inconnue d'elle se déroula en noir et blanc.

'_Elle se vit dans le futur. Elle courait dans la forêt puis débouchait dans cette même clairière. Elle continuait de courir pour finalement se jeter dans les bras d'un elfe, en qui elle reconnut Haldir. Il la serra étroitement dans ses bras en lui parlant à l'oreille._

_Finalement il la relâcha, la regarda en souriant, puis la reprit dans ses bras. Il paraissait très heureux de la voir. Il en était de même pour Sarah._

_Mais rapidement cette heureuse scène fut remplacée par une autre scène._

_C'était toujours Sarah. Mais cette fois, elle se trouvait sur les remparts d'une sorte de fort. Il faisait nuit, il pleuvait, et tout autour d'elle, des gens se battaient._

_Quant à elle, elle pleurait sur le corps d'un elfe qui n'était autre qu'Haldir. Les mains de Sarah étaient couvertes de sang. Autour d'elle, il y avait plein de corps d'elfes tombés, ainsi que d'horribles créatures. Haldir et elle, étaient tous les deux vêtus d'une sorte de fine armure en or. Alors qu'elle pleurait, l'elfe dans ses bras, l'une des créatures s'approcha d'elle par derrière et lui assena un coup fatal. À son tour, elle s'effondra sans vie sue le corps déjà mort d'Haldir.'_

À ce moment, la scène s'interrompit. Le voile se leva. Les bruits et l'environnement se révélèrent de nouveau à elle.

Elle venait d'avoir une vision du futur. Elle lâcha l'arc en s'effondrant au sol, le souffle coupé.

Haldir s'inquiétait vraiment. Ella avait eut une sorte d'absence qui avait duré environ 10secondes lorsqu'elle s'était saisit de l'arc qu'il lui tendait. Il l'avait appelé deux fois sans succès avant qu'elle ne s'effondre.

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés en l'appelant une nouvelle fois :

« Sarah ! Sarah que se passe-t-il ! »

Sarah sembla reprendre contact avec le monde environnant.

« Sarah ! Vous allez bien ? »

Sarah leva les yeux vers lui. Elle se mit à trembler violement alors que les larmes se mettaient à couler. Haldir la vit trembler si fort que sans réfléchir, il la prit dans ses bras tout en s'asseyant avec elle dans l'herbe. Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité tandis qu'il la serrait plus étroitement contre lui.

Elle tremblait au souvenir de ces images.

« Sarah, je vous en prie, dites-moi ce qui se passe. »

Haldir se sentait impuissant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, donc il ne pouvait lui venir en aide.

« C'était horrible » murmura-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui était horrible Sarah ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais se serra un peu plus contre lui, à la recherche d'un peu de sécurité.

« Sarah, petite Sarah. Si vous voulez que je vous aide, je vous en prie dites-moi ce que se passe. Vous avez eu une absence. »

Sarah ne répondit que quelques secondes plus tard, elle murmura :

« Je ne peux pas, c'était trop horrible. Ce n'était pas vraiment une absence. »

« Alors qu'était-ce ? »

« Haldir, j'ai eu une vision du futur »

« Qu'avez-vous vu Sarah ? N'ayez pas peur. Je suis là maintenant. Il ne vous arrivera rien. »

« Je me suis vue dans un futur plus ou moins, je ne saurais le dire. Je courais dans la forêt de Lorien à la recherche de quelqu'un. Je débouchais dans cette même clairière puis je me jetais dans vos bras, heureuse de vous voir. Vous aussi vous paraissiez heureux de me voir. Cette vision heureuse a été remplacée par une vision plus horrible. »

« Racontez-moi ce que vous avez vu »

« Il faisait noir…Je me trouvais dans une sorte de fort…Il y avait des gens…tout autour de moi…ils se battaient…des hommes…mais aussi des elfes…dont vous…vous étiez là… »

« Et que faisais-je ? »

« …rien… » chuchota-t-elle.

« Rien ? Comment cela rien ? »

« …Vous étiez… »

« Allez-y Sarah, j'étais quoi ? »

« … »

« Sarah ? »

« …Je suis désolée Haldir…Vous étiez…mort » souffla-t-elle.

« …Mort ? »

« …Oui,…Je vous tenais dans mes bras en pleurant…mais vous étiez mort. …Il y avait du sang partout…alors que je pleurais, il y a cette horrible créature qui s'est approchée de moi…elle m'a frappée par derrière…à mon tour, je me suis effondrée sans vie sur votre corps…là, la vision s'est interrompue. »

« Parlez-moi de ces créatures Sarah. À quoi ressemblaient-elles ? »

« Elles étaient grandes, hideuses, horribles. Elles poussaient d'horribles rugissements. Leur sang était noir. Elles avaient des épées en fer. Elles étaient d'une cruauté monstrueuse. »

« _Yrch ! »_ s'exclama-t-il durement

Cette simple parole suscita un intérêt grandissant chez Sarah. Ce mot elle avait rencontré plusieurs fois au cours de ses lectures. Pourtant elle n'en comprenait toujours pas le sens. Sans le vouloir, il allait peut-être lui permettre d'avancer dans ses recherches.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Orcs en elfique. Ce sont des créatures du Mordor qui ont l'habitude de ravager tout sur leur passage. »

« Pourquoi cette marque blanche alors ? »

« Une marque blanche ? Quelle marque blanche ? Décrivez-la moi. »

« Elles avaient la forme d'une main blanche. Certains l'avaient sur le corps alors qu'un l'avait sur la tête. »

« Etrange » dit-il seulement.

« Haldir ? »

« Oui Sarah, qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au Mordor ? Pourquoi certains parlent de sombres jours ? »

« Qui vous a dit cela ? »

« Cela n'a pas d'importance. Je vous en prie répondez seulement à ma question. On veut que je sois prête à quelque chose que j'ignore. Personne ne veut me dire à quoi je dois être prête. Qu'attentons de moi ? J'aimerais comprendre un minimum »

« On attend de vous que vous soyez prête à vous battre, à savoir vous défendre. Le mal s'active en Mordor. De sombres événements se préparent. Le maître du Mordor se nomme Sauron. C'est le Seigneur Ténébreux. En secret, il forgeât un anneau unique qui devait lui permettre de régner sur la Terre Du Milieu. Mais lors de la dernière alliance des hommes et des elfes, Isildur lui coupa le doigt, brisant ainsi sa puissance. Sauron fut en partie détruit. Isildur commit alors la plus grande des erreurs. Au lieu de jeter l'anneau dans la montagne du Destin, il le garda, l'anneau avait déjà prit le contrôle d'Isildur. Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, il fut prit en embuscade et fut tué. On n'entendit plus jamais parlé de l'anneau. »

« Et de Sauron, qu'advint-il de lui ? »

« Il a perdu tout apparence physique. Ses fidèles le ramenèrent en Mordor. Aujourd'hui, il a la forme d'un œil de flamme qui cherche inlassablement son anneau. Seul l'unique pourrait lui rendre sa puissance d'antan. Mais pour cela, il faut qu'il le retrouve. »

« Que se passerait-il si une personne le trouvait ? »

« On raconte que si cela se produisait, mais surtout si cette personne passait l'anneau à son doigt, il disparaîtrait à la vue des autres. Sauron le saurait à la seconde même. Il lancerait alors ses cavaliers noirs au nombre de 9. Rien ne peut les tuer car se ne sont plus que des spectres. Ce sont d'anciens rois et sorciers qui ont été corrompus par le pouvoir du mal. »

« C'est pour cela que les Seigneurs souhaitent que je sache et me battre et me défendre. Que je sache monter à cheval, parler différentes langues, connaître l'histoire et la géographie ? »

« Exactement »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« À cause de vos pouvoirs. »

« Mais dans mon monde, il doit bien y avoir des sorciers et des sorcières qui savent utiliser correctement leurs pouvoirs qui doivent être bien plus puissants que les miens. »

« Je ne saurais répondre à votre question Sarah. Une chose est néanmoins sûre ! »

« Quelle est-elle ? »

« Les choix des seigneurs ne sont jamais fait au hasard. S'ils vous ont choisie, c'est parce qu'ils estiment que vous êtes la plus puissante. Apprenez à faire confiance aux personnes qui vous entourent Sarah. Je vous assure que personne ne vous veut le moindre mal, moi y compris. Vous savez en réalité je vous admire beaucoup. »

« Mais pourtant il y a deux jours de cela, vous m'avez dit que… »

« …que moi non plus je ne vous portais pas dans mon cœur. Oui je m'en souviens très bien. Je voulais savoir pourquoi vous ne me faisiez pas confiance. Sachez que nous les elfes savons apprécier la beauté de toute chose. Nous n'en abusons jamais. »

« Je ne comprends pas ! »

« Nous ne sommes pas comme les brutes de votre monde Sarah. Je sais par Dame Galadriel ce qui a faillit vous arriver il y a quelques années de cela. Je vous jure que si les personnes étaient devant moi, je les tuerais volontiers » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix dure.

« Vous…savez ? »

« Oui. Je comprends à présent pourquoi vous avez peur de nous les hommes. Je vous jure que je ne laisserais jamais personne vous faire de mal petite Sarah. Vous pouvez maintenant m'accorder votre confiance sans peur. Tant que vous serez avec moi, jamais rien ne pourra vous arriver »

« Mais la vision ? »

« C'est peut-être une sorte d'avertissement. Pour vous prévenir de quelque chose qui se passera dans le futur. Quelque chose que vous serez en mesure d'éviter. »

« D'accord, je crois que j'ai saisi l'truc. Ces visions ou prémonitions m'aident à y voir plus clair sur c'qui pourrait arriver dans l'futur. »

Elle était tellement nerveuse que son mauvais langage avait fait sa réapparition.

« Exactement. Alors maintenant vous ne devez plus avoir peur de moi, compris Sarah ? »

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Mais soudain un doute s'insinua dans son esprit.

« Haldir, allez-vous parler de ce qui vient de se passer aux souverains ? »

« J'y suis obligé Sarah. Ils doivent être mis au courant de ce qui se passe. Peut-être seront-ils en mesure de nous éclairer sur vos visions, sur ce qui se passe. »

« Nous ? »

« Oui vous et moi. Je vous l'ai dit Sarah. Je vous apprécie beaucoup. Tout ce qui vous arrive m'intéresse. Je vous considère à partir de maintenant comme une amie. Vous pouvez tout me dire, jeune fille. Vous pouvez même venir me voir quand bon vous semblera. »

« J'y penserais. Vous savez j'm'en veux vraiment d'ce que j'vous ai fait subir à mon arrivée ici. C'était pas volontaire. C'était la peur qui m'dictait mes actes. »

« Je ne vous en veux pas petite Sarah. Vous êtes toute pardonnée. »

Pour bien lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde, il déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme qui rougit aussitôt sous cette démonstration de tendresse pour le moins inattendu de la part de l'elfe.

Haldir éclata de rire devant la mine de Sarah.

« Finalement ces leçons au maniement des armes s'annoncent excellentes. Je crois finalement que je vais adorer. »

Sans le vouloir, il venait de résoudre ses recherches. Elle n'avait plus besoin de poursuivre ses recherches. Elle savait désormais tout ce qu'elle souhaitait savoir…

**À suivre…**


	11. Les origines de Sarah Ancalimë

**Coucou tout le monde. Ah non je ne suis pas morte ! Qui as osé dire ça ? Personne ? Bizarre j'aurais pourtant juré avoir entendu quelqu'un dire que j'étais morte. Me voilà de retour parmi vous. Je sais que j'ai un peu…bon ok énormément de retard, mais faut pas m'en vouloir. Entre les devoirs, les révisions de bas, et tout et tout, eh bien moi je ne sais plus ou donner de la tête.**

**En plus que pour ceux que ça intéresse, je passe ma première épreuve orale demain, donc j'avais besoin de me détendre cet aprem alors voilà le nouveau chap.**

**En même temps j'en profite pour vous rassurer, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic, ni l'autre '' Le destin d'Elanore''. En parlant d'Elanore, le dernier chap qui sera un épilogue, sera en ligne après le 17 juin date de fin de mes épreuves. J'ai déjà quelques idées, maintenant faut que je les mettent en forme. Donc pas de panique, vous aurez le dernier chap.**

**RAR :**

**Mifibou : **_Tout d'abord bienvenu à toi dans mon domaine magique que sont l'écriture des fics, contenant une part de magie, lol. Sérieusement j'adore tellement tout ce qui touche à la magie que forcément j'en viens à écrire dessus. Et comme ma deuxième passion c'est Le Seigneur des Anneaux, et bien forcément ça donne cette fic. En tout cas je suis très heureuse qu'elle te plaise autant que ce que j'écris sur Harry Potter. J'accepte avec très grand plaisir tes félicitations qui me vont droit au cœur. Voilà le nouveau chap qui j'espère te plaira. Bisous _

**Alma : **_tiens une nouvelle fan, bonjour à toi tout d'abord et bienvenu dans mon univers à moi du Seigneur des Anneaux. Je suis très heureuse que cette fic te plaise autant. T'inquiète pas je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter. Alors pour l'histoire du mystérieux chanteur, il faut encore attendre deux chap pour découvrir son identité. En attendant de le découvrir, voilà le nouveau chap. bisous ._

**Death.Wolf :**_ Coucou toi, encore un nouveau lecteur, ou une nouvelle lectrice. Dis donc c'est ma chance aujourd'hui. Euh j'avoue ne pas avoir totalement compris le sens de ta review quand tu dis que tu as adoré une phrase quelques chapitres avant. Ne m'en veux pas, mais si tu pouvais me donner le chap, peut-être que je comprendrais mieux, lol. Autrement ce n'est pas fini, voilà le nouveau chap. bisous ._

**Sln :**_ Et de quatre ! C'est vraiment ma chance. 4 nouvelles lectrices en supposant que vous êtes toutes des lectrices, lol. Je suis vraiment –comme pour les autres lectrices- heureuse que ma fic t'ai plu. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps d'aller voir ce que donnais ta fic, mais promis dès que les exams sont terminés j'y filerais et te dirais ce que j'en pense. Autrement pour patienter jusqu'à ce moment, voilà le nouveau chap. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous _

**Yotma :**_ c'est vrai qu'il n'y aura rien entre eux. Je peux déjà te confier qu'elle rencontrera un autre elfe. Pas une petite idée ? non ? bon tant pis alors. Et je te laisse imaginer la réaction d'Haldir face à cet elfe. Pour ce qui est de la bataille du fort qu'en penses-tu ? moi…hum…peut-être que…( c'est bon Sarah, pas la peine de sortir ton arc, et range des flèches par la même occasion, j'ai encore rien dit. Non non, ne va pas chercher Haldir). Pour le savoir, il faudra attendre le chap de la bataille du gouffre ! (Sarah range tes poignards ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH Legolas au secoursssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss !) Bon rapidement, voilà le nouveau chap. bisous _

**Itarïlë :**_ C'est bon pas la peine de faire des reproches, lol. Y'a déjà une furie qui me poursuit avec ses poignards, parce que j'ai émit la possibilité qu'Haldir soit somment dire, dans une position fort désagréable dans un prochain chap, et maintenant Sarah veut plus ou moins me faire la peau. C'est pas juste. Merci pour tes encouragements. Bisous _

**Electra97 :**_ Coucou, merci pour ta review. Si je peux te rassurer, Sarah en tant que perso principal ne peut pas vraiment mourir. Si elle meurt, je me fais tuer par elle, lol. T'inquiète donc pas. Et bien sûr que je continue. Bisous ._

**Maintenant que les RAR sont terminées, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture. Et aussi un très gros M….à tous ceux qui comme moi passent leurs exams !**

**Disclamer: Comme d'hab à part Sarah, y'a rien qui est à moi. J.R.R.Tolkien n'a pas voulu me refiler les deux seules persons qui m'intéressent.

* * *

**

**_Chap 11 : Les origines de Sarah Ancalimë

* * *

_**

Un mois ! Cela faisait un maintenant un mois qu'elle avait eu cette vision. Cela lui avait permit de se rapprocher d'Haldir. Ils étaient maintenant de bons amis. Ils passaient la majeure partie de leur temps libre ensemble.

Haldir l'avais prise sous son aile. Les séances d'entraînement au maniement des armes se passaient toujours dans la bonne humeur.

Sarah avait fait de spectaculaires progrès en matière de tir à l'arc. À force d'exercices et de détermination de sa part, et à force d'encouragements de la part de son maître d'arme, elle apprenait très vite.

Elle était capable d'égaler certains elfes sur des distances assez convenables. Il ne fallait tout de même pas oublier qu'elle ne possédait pas leur vue.

Mais à force de les fréquenter, ses sens s'étaient aiguisés, ce qui lui permettait à présent de couvrir une plus longue distance.

Haldir le premier avait été stupéfait de ses progrès autant dans le maniement des armes que pour le développement de ses sens.

En même temps, il commençait à lui enseigner les rudiments du combat aux dagues. Il lui apprenait également à se déplacer en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Le combat aux dagues lui posait quelques problèmes. Se battre avec deux dagues lui paraissait difficile. Les mouvements qu'elle faisait étaient souvent en désaccord avec ses positions. Mais elle avait un bon professeur pour remédier à cette situation.

Depuis le jour de cette fameuse vision, elle n'avait pas été victime de nouvelle extension de ses pouvoirs. Elle vivait pleinement, profitait des simples plaisirs de la vie. En d'autres termes, elle était heureuse.

En équitation, elle était maintenant capable de monter seule à cheval. Alassë l'avait qualifiée d'excellente cavalière. C'était d'ailleurs vrai. Il fallait la voir quand elle galopait à travers la forêt sur les sentiers battus. Elle était en parfaite symbiose avec son cheval. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Il avait d'ailleurs été décidé qu'après le Yule, elle cesserait de prendre des cours avec lui. Son perfectionnement dans ce domaine touchait à sa fin.

Bien sûr au début, elle avait été triste. Alassë l'avait rapidement réconfortée en lui disant qu'au moindre moment libre, elle serait la bienvenue, qu'ils feraient ensemble de longues expéditions dans la forêt.

Les paroles de son maître d'équitation avaient rapidement ramenées la joie sur son visage.

Pour ce qui était des langues, là aussi son enseignement prendrait fin au Yule. Sarah avait acquis tout le savoir qu'elle avait besoin pour pouvoir suivre une conversation en elfique. Vu que la Dame Galadriel n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre, elles passaient leur temps à discuter de tout et de rien après le déjeuner.

Sarah lui parlait de son monde, de son père, de ce qu'elle aimait faire. Elle lui parlait avec un vif intérêt de son entraînement au maniement des armes, sans oublier de tarir d'éloge son maître d'arme. Elle lui parlait aussi toujours avec ce vif intérêt de son cheval Nilwë, de son maître d'équitation Alassë, de la sensation de bien être que lui procuraient les balades à cheval.

La Dame sur demande de sa jeune protégée de lui parler d'Arthur. De sa vie en Lorien, de son amour pour cet endroit. C'est alors que Galadriel lui parla de sa mère.

« Votre mère Sarah, était une habitante de la Terre du Milieu. Votre père avait décidé de s'installer définitivement en Terre du Milieu pour vivre avec elle. C'est ce qu'il fit. Seulement pour eux, la vie ne fut pas celle qu'ils avaient imaginée. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Quelques années après s'être installés, votre mère est tombée enceinte. Ils étaient heureux, leur famille allait s'agrandir. Malheureusement votre mère est morte en couche. Arthur demeura inconsolable. Contre l'avis de tous, il décida de repartir dans son monde avec vous. Je sais que cela a été sa plus grande erreur. Il n'a jamais retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Et il y a quelques années, vous vous êtes retrouvée orpheline. C'est pour cela que lorsque vous avez demandé une vie plus heureuse, j'ai su qu'il était de mon devoir de vous l'offrir en vous faisant revenir ici. »

« Pour cela, je vous en serait éternellement reconnaissante. Parlez-moi de ma mère s'il vous plait. Dites-moi qui était-elle. »

« Sarah, il y a des informations que je ne pourrais vous donner pour le moment. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je sens que vous n'êtes pas prête à les entendre. Avant que je vous révèle la vérité, de nombreux événement sont attendus. Tant qu'ils ne se seront pas produits, certaines vérités vous seront cachées. Ne le prenez pas comme un punitions. Ce que je souhaite avant tout, c'est vous préserver, vous protéger. »

« Mais me protéger de quoi ? »

« De vous-même Sarah, des autres. N'ayez craintes, vous n'aurez pas à attendre éternellement. J'ai promis de tout vous révéler dans la semaine qui suivra votre vingtième anniversaire. C'est ce que voulait Arthur. Je ne pouvais le lui refuser. »

« Si tel fut son désir, je me plis à sa volonté, bien que je n'aime pas trop rester dans l'ignorance. Je me sens désarmée dans ces moments là. Mais c'est ce qu'a voulu mon père, et malgré qu'il ne soit plus là aujourd'hui, il reste dans mon cœur. Et le l'aime pour ce qu'il a été, pour les moments que nous avons partagés. »

« Sachez que je vous comprends Sarah. »

« Que pouvez-vous me révéler sur ma mère alors ? J'aurais tant aimé la connaître ! »

« Elle était grande, les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds comme tous ceux de son peuple. Elle rayonnait tout de temps de joie. Un sourire d'elle suffisait à rendre la gaîté aux personnes tristes. Ses sourires étaient tellement fréquents. Chose particulièrement étonnante, ce fut votre père qui ramena le sourire sur ses lèvres. »

« Mon père ? »

« Oui votre père. Elle avait perdu le sourire en perdant son époux, qui fut tué par une troupe d'orc. Un seul regard leur a suffit pour savoir que le reste de leur vie c'est ensemble qu'ils la passeraient. Même avant que vous ne naissiez, vos parents vous ont aimée. »

« Reste-t-il des membres de la famille de ma mère en Terre du Milieu ? »

« Je vais être sincère avec vous Sarah. Oui, sur notre bonne vieille Arda se trouvent encore des membres de votre famille. Et non vous ne pouvez pas les voir, ni savoir qui ils sont » ajouta Galadriel devançant la prochaine question de la jeune sorcière.

« Mais pourquoi Galadriel ? J'ai le droit de savoir. Je veux savoir. »

« Non. Pour la simple raison qu'ils ne sont pas au courant de votre présence ici. Vous ne savez même pas de quel peuple ils sont issus. Il ne faut pas pour autant vous inquiéter Sarah. Lors de votre vingtième anniversaire, beaucoup de vos questions trouveront des réponses. C'est une promesse que je vous fais. »

Galadriel mit ensuite fin à la leçon, estimant lui en avoir suffisamment appris sur ses parents pour le moment.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle souhaitait lui cacher la vérité, cependant certaines vérités pouvaient se révéler dures à entendre.

Elle voulait la ménager pour les évènements à suivre. Elle considérait que sa façon d'agir était la meilleure. Sarah n'était pas tout à fait prête. Elle était encore fragile.

Son miroir lui avait révélé que ses pouvoirs grandiraient, ce qui la rendrait plus forte. Grâce au magicien gris, elle acquerrait une parfaite maîtrise de ses pouvoirs.

Cependant son miroir lui avait également montré des scènes plus sombres. Des scènes qui se soldaient par la mort de personnes qui lui étaient proche, très proche même.

Les scènes du miroir s'associaient à la vision qu'elle avait eu, dont Haldir lui avait fait part un mois plus tôt. Vision dans laquelle, Sarah assistait impuissante à la mort du gardien de Lorien ainsi qu'à sa propre mort.

Comme l'avait pensé Haldir, sa vision et les scènes du miroir étaient des futurs possibles parmi tant d'autres. Des sortes d'avertissements. Ils pouvaient bien entendu demeurer tels qu'ils avaient été vus, mais ils pouvaient aussi être tout autre. Il y avait toujours la possibilité de décider de son futur.

Connaissant maintenant toute la géographie de la Terre du Milieu comme sa poche, cet enseignement avait pris fin voilà une semaine. De même que maintenant elle connaissait toute l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu. Cet enseignement aussi avait été supprimé, si bien que le reste de la journée, elle le passait selon ses envies, se gardant bien évidement le soir pour continuer ses discussions avec la jeune guérisseuse.

En règle générale, elle passait son temps depuis une semaine en compagnie d'Altariel et ses amis qui la considéraient comme leur grande sœur adoptive.

En leur compagnie, elle retombait en enfance pour la plus grande joie des petits.

Ils appréciaient sa douceur, sa créativité c'est-à-dire la façon qu'elle avait de leur proposer toute sorte de jeux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas la plupart du temps. Néanmoins, ils se prêtaient au jeu, que rapidement ils adoraient. Pour Sarah c'était la même chose. Elle revenait une enfant de 8ans qui savait apprécier à sa juste valeur les jeux simples que lui proposaient les enfants.

De ce fait, on pouvait entendre au Royaume de Lorien, des rires qui provenaient des enfants, mais en même temps, ils pouvaient entendre des rires, qui provenaient d'une jeune sorcière nommée Sarah Ancalimë.

Quelques fois après des heures de jeux, elle se promenait seule des le royaume. À de nombreuses reprises, elle était arrivée au détour d'un pont dans une sorte d'endroit, délimité par les arbres. Il y a avait une sorte de mini clairière, des bancs en pierre gris qui formaient un grand cercle. Il y avait au milieu de ce grand espace clos un feu qui était allumé à la nuit tombante.

Les deux fois où elle était arrivée ici par hasard, elle y avait trouvé son maître d'arme, assit sur l'un des bancs, qui lui tournait le dos. Les deux fois qu'elle l'avait trouvé en cet endroit, il était perdu dans ses pensées, et les deux fois, il ne l'avait pas entendue approcher. À chaque fois, elle s'était assise à ses côtés. Elle ne disait rien pour le sortir de ses pensées. Elle attendait admirant les lieux environnants. Elle attendait qu'il sorte de ses pensées par lui-même.

Les deux fois, il avait été surpris de constater sa présence à ses côtés. Surtout qu'il avait été surpris de ne pas l'avoir entendu approcher. Mais en aucun cas, il ne lui en avait voulu.

La période des reproches, des colères, des envies de meurtre était désormais passée et enterrée.

Alors ils discutaient de sujets variés et divers. Il n'osait aborder le sujet qui lui tenait le plus à cœur. C'est parce qu'il craignait en quelque sorte sa réaction. Refuserait-elle de répondre à ses questions ? Ou au contraire, serait-elle ravie de l'aider ? Il remettait toujours sa décision de lui en parler à la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait. Et la fois suivante où il la voyait, ses doutes quant à sa réaction ressurgissaient et de nouveau, il remettait sa décision de lui parler à leur prochaine rencontre.

C'est précisément à cet endroit, qu'elle le trouva ce jour-là. Sarah réfléchissait aux propos de la Dame Galadriel quant à ses parents.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, où plutôt qu'elle se torturait l'esprit, ses pas la conduisirent d'eux-mêmes à cet endroit où se trouvait précisément Haldir. Il réfléchissait à ses problèmes et ne la vit pas arriver, ni s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Sarah de son côté, elle aussi plongée dans ses pensées s'assit sur le banc de pierre à côté du maître d'arme sans vraiment avoir pris conscience de sa présence.

Ce fut Haldir qui sortit le premier de ses pensées en percevant la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Quelqu'un qui se révéla être son élève.

Il se tourna vers elle, pour s'apercevoir qu'elle aussi était plongée dans ses pensées.

Sarah ne mit pas longtemps pour émerger à son tour.

« Sarah ! Quel bon vent vous amène dans cet endroit isolé ? »

« Je pourrais vous retourner la question cher maître ! Non sérieusement, j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Mes pas m'ont guidés ici. Un endroit calme, isolé, parfait pour pousser une petite réflexion ! »

« Vous avez bien raison. C'est d'ailleurs, je dois l'avouer le meilleur endroit pour pouvoir réfléchir en paix. L'endroit étant isolé, pratiquement personne ne le fréquente. À quoi réfléchissez-vous ? »

« Je vous en aurez volontiers parlé, cependant la Dame Galadriel m'a demandé de n'en parler à personne. Elle m'a dit que c'était pour mon bien, ainsi que pour le bien de tous. »

« Je comprends. Je ne vous interrogerais pas plus longtemps sur la raison de votre réflexion. »

« Merci Haldir. Si je peux me permettre, à quoi pensiez-vous ? »

« Voyez-vous jeune Sarah, j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions, mais en même temps je crains un peu votre réaction. »

« Des questions à quel propos ? »

« Vous votre magie et votre monde. Des questions qui peuvent vous sembler un peu personnelles. Rassurez-vous Sarah, vous êtes libre de ne pas me répondre. »

« D'ordinaire, je n'aime pas trop parler de mon monde, de ce qui fait parti de mon passé… »

« Oubliez ma question Sarah, je ne souhaitais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise. »

« Laissez-moi finir Haldir s'il vous plait. Donc je disais que je n'aimais pas trop évoquer mon passé, mais, je dis bien mais, pour vous je veux bien l'évoquer du mieux qu'il me sera possible de le faire. Je veux bien essayer de répondre le plus clairement possible à vos questions. »

Haldir fut réellement surpris par la réponse de Sarah. Lui qui pourtant restait persuadé qu'elle aurait catégoriquement refusé de lui répondre, fut pendant quelques instants dérouté par sa réponse.

« Vous êtes prête à répondre à mes question ? »

« Dan la mesure du possible oui. Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

« Vous êtes une sorcière nous le savons tous. D'où vous viennent vos pouvoirs Sarah ? »

« Mes pouvoirs ? Principalement de mon père je suppose, mais aussi de reste de ma famille j'imagine. »

« Vous insinuez par là que vous n'en êtes pas certaine ? »

« C'est cela même Haldir. Ne m'en veuillez pas de ne pas savoir précisément, seulement il se trouve que je n'ai jamais connue ma famille à l'exception de mon père. »

« Commet cela est-il possible ? »

« Je me souviens que mon père me disait que j'étais la dernière de sa famille. J'imagine qu'il parlait de mon côté sorcière. Toute ma famille fut d'après mon père décimée au cours des siècles. Certains sont morts naturellement de vieillesse. Quant aux autres, ils furent vaincus par des forces maléfiques. C'est cela être sorcière. Devoir protéger le monde su mal, tout en risquant continuellement sa vie. »

« Et du côté de votre mère ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais connue, c'est bien là mon regret. J'étais encore très petite lorsque mon père se remaria. Aujourd'hui sans avoir peur des conséquences de mes paroles, je peux dire qu'il aurait mieux fallu qu'il se casse une jambe le jour où il a rencontré Nathalie. Ce fut une véritable erreur. Cette femme m'a toujours haï. Elle s'est habilement appropriée l'héritage de mon père. Il n'y a qu'une chose qu'elle n'aura jamais eue ! »

« Qu'est-ce donc ? »

« L'amour que mon père me portait. Ça elle ne l'a jamais supporté. D'ailleurs elle me l'a fait sentir dès que je me suis retrouvée orpheline de père. Je pense très sincèrement aujourd'hui qu'elle doit être très heureuse de s'être débarrassée de moi. Mais c'est moi qui pour une fois la remercie. Sans cela je ne serais jamais venue ici. »

« Je suis désolé Sarah, sincèrement désolé. »

« Ne le soyez pas Haldir. Vraiment, il n'y a aucune raison d'être désolé. Aucune raison de s'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je vous assure. Je suis bien plus heureuse ici…Une autre question peut-être ? »

« Oui. Dans votre monde y a-t-il beaucoup de sorciers ? »

« Je ne suis pas certaine, néanmoins je pense que oui. Autrement il n'y aurait pas autant de force du mal à anéantir. Il y avait dans mon monde un équilibre à respecter. La balance entre le bien et le mal doit rester stable pour éviter que le monde ne bascule où dans le chaos s'il y avait une dominance du mal, où dans un excès de bien si au contraire, la dominance était du côté du bien. »

« Vous n'êtes pas certaine, pourtant vous êtes tous libres. »

« Erreur. C'est là que vous vous trompez. Contrairement à se que vous pouvez penser, les sorciers et sorcières ne sont pas aussi libre que ce que l'on pourrait croire. »

« Je ne comprends pas, comment cela est-il possible ? »

« La magie dans mon monde est une chose à laquelle les gens croient ou ne croient pas. Ils ne connaissent pas la magie à proprement parler. Son existence demeure secrète. Les gens ont peur de ce qui est différent. Ils se sont confinés dans une routine, un univers qui leur est propre. Donc ils ont peur et ne comprennent pas ce qui est différent. Ils ont peur de ce qui sort de l'ordinaire. Tout cela sans savoir que pourtant la magie est toute autour d'eux. Elle réside dans chaque chose qui nous entoure. La chose la plus extraordinaire c'est qu'ils refusent de croire à l'existence de la magie, mais pourtant ils croient en des légendes, des croyances, des contes pour enfants qui sont en réalité les bases de la magie. En d'autres termes, ils croient inconsciemment en la magie, mais refusent catégoriquement de l'admettre. Ils trouvent toujours une explication rationnelle à un acte magique…C'est tout le contraire d'ici… Ici vous croyez en la magie, en ce qu'elle peut faire de bien comme de mal. Vous n'en avez pas forcément peur. »

« Nous y croyons parce que nous l'avons vue à l'œuvre. »

« Exactement, c'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais ! »

« Donc les gens croient tout en ne croyant pas en la magie. Vous est-il arrivé vous autres sorciers de vous rencontrer, de tenir des assemblées, des choses de ce genre ? »

« Moi personnellement non car j'étais trop petite, mais je sais que cela est déjà arrivé à mon père. Une fois il s'est allié à un autre sorcier pour vaincre un démon qui voulait régner sur la terre. Les alliances entre sorciers sont fréquentes, tout comme les assemblées de sorciers. Ils faut bien que nous sorciers et sorcières nous nous tenions au courant de ce qui se passe dans le camp ennemi. De décider d'une intervention, de détecter des nouveaux sorciers et nouvelles sorcières. »

« Votre père se rendait souvent à ce genre d'assemblée ? »

« Quelques fois oui, mais il préférait de loin rester auprès de moi, pour m'apprendre les rudiments de la magie, m'apprendre à bien l'utiliser. »

« Votre père connaissait-il d'autres sorciers ? Des sorciers étant veuf et ayant un enfant en bas âge à charge ? »

Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait un sorcier qui en plus d'être veuf avait en enfant en bas âge dont il devait subvenir à ses besoins. Ce sorcier n'était autre que son propre père. Elle avait pu remarquer qu'il portait un vif intérêt à son monde, mais surtout dans le domaine de la magie. Cependant, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle ne comprenait pas cet intérêt et pour son monde et pour sa magie.

Elle se souvint alors des paroles d'Orophin par rapport à un sorcier qui avait vécu avec leur mère, et dont à la mort de celle-ci, était reparti dans son monde. Étrange coïncidence pensa-t-elle. Elle savait qu'il s'en voulait qu'il se sentait responsable de ce petit être de sa mère et privé de ses frères.

Elle comprit donc que par rapport à ses réponses, il cherchait des renseignements susceptibles de l'aider à retrouver ces deux personnes. Elle se devait de l'aider après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

Elle réfléchit un instant, cherchant dans ses souvenirs si son père avait pu faire mention d'un cas similaire.

« Je ne crois pas, attendez un seconde. Je crois bien que oui, oui oui j'en suis sûre maintenant »

« Sarah je vous en conjure, dites-moi ce qu'il vous a dit »

« Un jour qu'il était triste, il m'a dit qu'une personne qui était un sorcier avait perdu sa femme des années plus tôt, et qu'il devait à présent subvenir seul aux besoins de l'enfant qu'il avait à charge. La mère de l'enfant n'était jamais évoquée. »

Le cœur d'Haldir fit un bond dans sa poitrine à l'annonce de ses informations. Un nouvel espoir naissait en lui. Il s'y accrocha attendant et redoutant à la fois d'entendre la suite.

« Qu'est-il advenu de ces personnes Sarah ? »

« Laissez moi me souvenir. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre, mais je crois me souvenir que le père de l'enfant mourut tragiquement ou de chagrin. Quelque chose dans ce genre. »

« Et de l'enfant ? »

« Mon père ne l'a pas mentionné. Mais je crois qu'il avait parlé de quelque chose du genre qu'il voulait qu'elle soit rendue à sa famille maternelle… Étrange » ajouta-t-elle au bout d'un instant.

« Qu'y a-t-il d'étrange ? »

« Hein ? » demanda-t-elle soudain tirée de ses pensées

« Qu'y a-t-il d'étrange ? » redemanda-t-il

« Je…non rien…je…réfléchissait. »

« Ne vous a-t-il rien dit d'autre ? »

« Non c'est tout ce que je sais. Par la suite, je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de ce sorcier, ni de son enfant. »

« Une dernière question

« Allez-y je vous écoute »

« L'enfant de ce sorcier, qu'était-il ? »

« Comment ça qu'était-il ? »

« Oui qu'était-il, était-ce un garçon ou une fille ? »

« Ah, vous voulez parler du sexe de l'enfant ? »

« Oui, alors ? »

« Je dois avouer que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je suis désolée Haldir. Néanmoins quand il m'en parlait, il parlait de la douceur de l'enfant, de son dévouement pour son père. Des petites choses qui laissent penser qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. »

« Une fille » répéta Haldir pour lui-même.

C'était étrange les similitudes qu'elle avait remarqué en parlant de ce sorcier. Elle n'avait put s'empêcher de comparer sa vie à celle de cet enfant. Elle avait alors noté de nombreux points communs entre leurs deux histoires.

Cela devenait de plus en plus étrange. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son père lui avait raconté cela. Alors que lui non plus ne connaissait pas vraiment ce sorcier.

C'était comme si son père avait su dès le début qu'avec ou sans lui, elle reviendrait en Terre du Milieu. Comme s'il lui avait confié un message qu'elle devait délivrer à Haldir. Comme si elle devait aider Haldir dans sa quête.

« Je suis désolé Haldir. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous apporter plus d'informations susceptibles de vous aider à retrouver cet enfant. Je sais que cela vous tient énormément à cœur. »

Haldir la regarda étrangement tandis que son cerveau enregistrait ses paroles. Elle savait ! Restait à savoir comment elle l'avait su.

« Vous savez » dit-il en levant un sourcil alors que son visage se faisait impassible. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. « Et comment l'avez-vous su ? »

« Je… »

« Répondez à ma question ! Comment l'avez-vous su ! »

« C'est lorsque je me suis enfuie et que vous m'avez retrouvée. On était sur le chemin du retour et je discutais avec Orophin. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi vous étiez dur avec moi, il m'a alors révélé la véritable raison de votre ancienne attitude. Je sais que vous vous sentez responsable. Mais il ne faut pas. Ce n'est pas de votre faute s'il est parti ! »

Haldir maudit intérieurement son frère pour avoir raconté une partie de sa vie à une étrangère. Car au moment de leur discussion, c'était bien ce qu'elle était : une étrangère ! Ce n'était pas en quelques heures passées avec une étrangère que l'on pouvait se permettre de lui raconter sa vie.

Il se promit d'avoir une petite discussion avec son frère. Mais pour le moment, il lui fallait évacuer sa colère. Malheureusement c'est sur Sarah qu'il entreprit de se défouler.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous pouvez en savoir ! Vous n'étiez pas là ! »

C'était leur première dispute depuis un mois. Sarah encaissa le coup sans broncher. Elle comprenait très bien. Elle préférait se taire plutôt que de répondre, sachant très bien qu'à son tour, elle s'emporterait. Ses pouvoirs entreraient alors en action. Elle ne les contrôlait pas et il y aurait encore des accidents.

« Calmez-vous Haldir. Ne vous mettez pas en colère pour cela. »

Haldir la regarda un instant, le visage menaçant, les yeux plus gris qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Me calmer ! Mais mêlez-vous de vos propres affaires Sarah ! »

« C'est injuste Haldir. Pourquoi me parlez-vous ainsi ? »

« Non mais vous allez pas vous mettre à pleurer en plus ! »

« Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter cette attitude de votre part ? »

« Vous osez me le demander ! Partez Sarah ! Partez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! » lui ordonna-t-il glacialement.

« C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ? » lui demanda-t-elle les yeux emplis de larmes.

« Oui ! »

Sarah se lava rapidement, tourna les talons et partit en courant. Elle ne se retourna pas quand elle entendit Haldir qui venait de prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il l'appelait, la priait de revenir, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle courut à travers la Lorien, le regard brouillé par les larmes, sans savoir où elle allait. Elle courut donc, jusqu'au moment où elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

Elle n'avait pas vue cette personne. Elle sentit seulement deux bras fermes se resserrer autour d'elle.

Sarah ne bougea pas, attendant la suite des évènements. Ses larmes coulèrent encore un certain temps.

Quand ses larmes s'arrêtèrent enfin de couler, elle leva timidement la tête pour avoir une idée de ce à quoi ressemblait sa victime.

Ses joues encore maculées de larmes lui donnaient un air enfantin. Son regard rencontra alors deux yeux gris. Plus clairs que celui d'Haldir.

Sa victime, n'était autre qu'Orophin, le petit frère d'Haldir !

« Sarah ! Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Rien » murmura-t-elle.

Elle estimait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui créer d'autres problèmes. Il allait en avoir suffisamment comme ça.

« Ne me dis pas rien ! Je vois bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Tu es toute bouleversée. Alors ? De toute façon sache que je ne te laisserais pas repartir tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui s'est passé ! »

Orophin la prit par le bras et l'emmena sous l'arbre voisin. Là où une grosse racine noueuse sortait de terre. Il s'y assit et Sarah fit de même. Il passa ensuite un bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste affectueux.

« C'est bon tu as gagné. Je me suis disputée avec quelqu'un ! »

« Laisse moi deviner. Cette personne est un homme ? »

« Oui »

« Bien, et il est blond aux yeux gris ? »

« Encore oui »

« C'est…ton maître d'arme ? Haldir ? »

« Oui et toujours oui. Comment as-tu deviné ? »

« Étant donné que quand tu le veux tu as le don de le mettre hors de lui, et que seules tes disputes avec mon cher frère te mettent dans un état tel que celui-ci, il n'était pas nécessaire de chercher bien loin. Ça faisait longtemps que vous ne vous étiez pas disputés. Que s'est-il passé cette fois ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire Orophin. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt crois-moi. »

Sarah regarda autour d'elle. Elle se rendit compte qu'ils se trouvaient sous les maisons de guérison. Sarah coula un regard interrogatif en en direction d'Orophin qui s'y déroba.

Elle reporta alors son regard vers les maisons de guérison, tout en se demandant ce qu'Orophin pouvait bien faire ici.

Elle ne tarda pas à en connaître la raison, lorsqu'elle vit son amie Enelya passer devant une fenêtre, alors que le visage d'Orophin se teintait d'une légère rougeur.

« Oh je vois ! » dit-elle alors

La rougeur d'Orophin s'accentua sensiblement.

« T'en pinces pour elle, pas vrai ? »

« Pardon ? »

« T'en pinces pour elle ! Tu la trouves à ton goût quoi ! »

« Oui c'est vrai. Mais n'en parle à personne. Comment as-tu deviné ? »

« Je suis une fille. Y'a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Comme par exemple la subite coloration de ton visage » lui dit-elle en prenant un malin plaisir à le taquiner. « Tu as été lui parler ? »

« Non ! »

« Bah pourquoi ? »

« Imagine un instant qu'elle se moque de moi ? Je n'aurais pas l'air malin. »

« Elle n'est pas comme ça Enelya. Elle est tout le contraire justement »

« Tu la connais ? »

« Si je la connais. Bien sûr, on est amie. Si ça t'intéresse on se voit tous les soirs »

« Ah ! » dit-il seulement

« Si tu veux, j'peux t'arranger un coup avec elle. Quand je la verrais, je lui parlerais innocemment de toi. Ce qu'elle pense de toi, commet elle te trouve. Tu vois ce genre de truc. »

« Tu ferais ça pour moi ? »

« Bien sûr ! Prépares-toi à voir ta vie changer. Quand Sarah fait le ménage, on s'en souvient ! »

Le sourire revint sur les lèvres de Sarah qui en oublia son différent avec Haldir.

Déjà un plan pour rapprocher Orophin et Enelya prenait forme dans son esprit.

Voilà Sarah qui se mettait à jouer les entremetteuses. Restait plus qu'à savoir si ces deux-là étaient fait pour s'entendre !

**À suivre…**


	12. Elladan & Elrohir

**Bonjour tout le monde. Eh bien oui, me revoilà de retour avec en prime un nouveau chap. c'est un de mes préférés, alors tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il vous plaira.**

**Tout de suite les RAR :**

**Elennawen :**_ merci pour ta review. Pour mes épreuves du bac, ça va ça c'est bien passé, maintenant j'attends les résultats. Pour Haldir et Sarah, tu vas voir que pour eux ça c'est arrangé. Quant à en apprendre plus sur les origines de notre petite Sarah, il va falloir patienter encore un peu. En attendant voilà le nouveau chap. bisous._

**Lilya97 :**_ eh bien tout comme toi, c'est une question que je me pose. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de quelle façon ils découvriront leur lien de parenté. Malgré tout, j'ai une petite idée que je pense exploitable, seulement pour qu'elle mettre en forme, il faut que j'avance plus dans l'histoire. Disons que je pense le leur faire découvrir dans ce que nous nous avons vu comme étant Les Deux Tours, donc ce n'est pas pour maintenant. Lol. Moi aussi j'ai une petite idée de la personne qu'elle rencontrera. Bien sur puisque c'est moi l'auteur, et comme j'ai une réputation de sadique à maintenir, je pense qu'il y aura de grosses étincelles entre les deux personnes concernées. Ça ne va pas être de tout repos, surtout lorsque l'on connaît le caractère de Sarah. Mais en attendant d'en arriver là, voilà le nouveau chap, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous, et merci de suivre cette fic._

**Alma :**_ merci pour ta review, et si tu es impatiente de lire la suite, la voilà. Bisous._

**Sln : **_coucou, alors tout d'abord, j'espère que tes premières épreuves se sont bien passées. Et bravo à toi, pour ton passage en terminale. Eh comme je l'ai dit à Lilya97, ce n'est pas encore qu'ils vont comprendre qu'ils sont frères et sœur ou plutôt que Sarah est leur demie sœur. Et tu ne t'es pas trompée. Allez voilà le nouveau chap. bisous._

**Mifibou :**_ coucou, tu sais c'est normal de répondre aux lecteurs quand ils ont des questions. Voilà tu as tout compris, pour le moment, c'est l'auteur qui n'a envie de lui faire comprendre, lol. Non mais disons surtout que pour le moment, ce n'est pas sa principale préoccupation, étant donné que sa mère en la mettant au monde et que son père est mort quelques années plus tard. Ce qui fait, qu'elle n'était même pas au courant qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'elle ait des frères et sœurs. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas fait le rapprochement. Oui je réserve prochainement l'amour à Sarah, et j'ai déjà une identité sur la future personne. Mais pour le moment motus et bouche cousue. Ça sera la surprise. Lol. En attendant, voilà le nouveau chap. bisous. Alors je ne saurais te répondre pour le moment, disons que pour le moment j'ai des idées pour une bonne dizaine de chap, avant ce que j'appelle le tournant de l'histoire qui sera le conseil d'Elrond. Sincèrement je peux te dire qu'elle sera longue, une bonne quarantaine ou cinquantaine de chap au moins._

**Itarïlë : **_merci pour tes encouragements miss. Ça y est les exams sont passés, maintenant on attend les résultats. En attendant, voilà le nouveau qui pour une fois arrive avec un peu d'avance. Mais on ne peut pas me blâmer de vouloir faire plaisir à mes lecteurs, lol. Bisous._

**Bien maintenant que les RAR sont terminées, laissez moi vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, en espérant très sincèrement que ce chap vous plaira autant que les précédents. Bisous à tous et à toutes.**

**Disclamer : bla bla bla bla bla bla. Tout à Tolkien. Merci Tolkien. Bla bla bla.

* * *

**

**Chap 12:_ Elladan & Elrohir_**

* * *

Décembre déjà! On était plus qu'à trois semaines du Yule. Le royaume de Lorien était en pleine effervescence. On installait les décorations du royaume pour cette fête annuelle que tous attendaient avec une vive impatience. 

Cette fois-ci pourtant, l'effervescence était due au prochain départ des Souverains pour le royaume de Rivendell.

Les souverains allaient passer le Yule en compagnie du Seigneur Elrond et ses enfants.

À cette occasion, Sarah avait été conviée au voyage. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils le lui avaient appris et cela faisait une semaine qu'elle ne cachait pas sa joie. C'était sa première vraie sortie. Son premier voyage hors des bois de la Lorien.

C'était l'occasion pour elle de découvrir de nouveaux paysages dont elle connaissait le nom mais dont elle se savait à quoi ils ressemblaient, mise à part les descriptions qu'elle avait pu lire dans les livres.

Elle n'était pas la seule à être du voyage. Enelya sa fidèle amie qui ne la quittait jamais venait avec elle. Sarah lui avait demandé de l'accompagner afin d'avoir une présence rassurante à ses côtés, car la jeune sorcière ne connaissait pas Rivendell au contraire de la jeune guérisseuse. Enelya toujours fidèle à son amie, n'avait pas refusé. Elle avait au contraire accepté de bon cœur. Sans savoir ce qui se tramait. En effet, si Sarah lui avait demandé de l'accompagner c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui elle connaissait l'attirance de l'elfe pour Orophin. Elle n'avait pas oublié son plan de les pousser l'un vers l'autre.

Si elle avait demandé à Enelya de l'accompagner, c'est parce qu'elle savait également contrairement à la principale intéressée, qu'Orophin et ses deux frères faisaient également parti du voyage. Elle attendait impatiemment le Yule pour mettre la dernière phase de son plan à éxécution.

Au cours des trois mois qui s'étaient écoulés, Sarah avait eu l'occasion de se rendre compte de l'attirance mutuelle d'Enelya et d'Orophin.

Il était plus que clair pour Sarah, que ces deux-là étaient faits pour s'entendre. Elle avait multiplié les têtes à têtes entre eux-deux, les rencontres soi-disantes imprevues, rien que pour les tester.

Les résultats s'étant révélés concluants, elle avait réfléchi au meilleur moyen de les jeter dans les bruns l'un de l'autre une bonne fois pour toute. Sans le savoir, c'était l'invitation à Rivendell qui lui avait permis de servir d'excuse quant à l'exécution de la dernière phase de son plan.

Le départ avait lieu le lendemain matin. Une délégation d'elfes était déjà partie en avance, emportant avec eux des bagages, des présents, des messages.

La dispute qui avait eut lieue à propos des recherches d'Haldir n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Ils s'étaient expliqués, mais surtout pardonnés. Ils étaient redevenus les meilleurs amis.

À présent Sarah était parfaitement bilingue. La langue elfique n'avait plus aucun secret pour elle. La géographie et l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu n'avaient eu aussi plus aucun secret pour elle. Les leçons d'équitation n'ayant plus lieues d'être n'avaient pourtant pas été supprimées à proprement parler contrairement aux autres cours.

De ce fait, en matinée, Sarah passait plusieurs heures en compagnie d'Haldir pour le maniement des armes. Dans l'après-midi, la jeune sorcière passait également plusieurs heures en compagnie d'Alassë et d'Haldir car il avait été prévu de perfectionner son entraînement du maniement des armes à cheval. Elle devait être capable de se battre tout en chevauchant.

Ces deux entraînements lui laissaient du temps qu'elle passait avec Altariel et ses amis ou avec Enelya.

C'est notamment durant le temps qu'elle passait avec la jeune guérisseuse qu'elle l'avait testée au sujet d'Orophin.

.oO§Oo.

L'après-midi tirait à sa fin. Sarah se trouvait dans ses appartements en compagnie de sa fidèle amie. Sarah finissait de choisir les tenues qu'elle emmenait avec elle le lendemain. Bien entendu, les deux filles n'étaient absolument pas d'accord quant au choix des tenues!

Pour le moment, les tenues choisies par Sarah se constituaient exclusivement de pantalons accompagnés de tuniques. Les robes, elle n'y avait pas touché.

« Mais enfin Sarah, tu ne peux pas te présenter de la sorte! »

« Et pourquoi pas justement? »

« Tu es une jeune femme, pas un homme. Alors fais moi le plaisir de choisir des robes, si tu ne veux pas que cela soit moi qui choisisse pour toi! »

« Je ne peux pas porter de robes »

« Pourquoi ne le pourrais-tu pas? »

« J'suis pas à l'aise dedans. Elles me collent comme une seconde peau. Le pire c'est qu'elles révèlent mes formes. Crois-moi c'est vraiment très désagréable. Crois moi, à chaque fois que j'ai du en porter une, j'avais la très désagréable impression d'être nue, sans parler des regards qui se tournaient vers moi!»

« Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là? À ton avis pour quoi sont faites les robes si ce n'est pour montrer tes formes? Crois-moi tu es bien plus jolie en robe! »

Sarah grommela quelque chose pour elle-même sur ce que les robes révélaient de ses formes.

« Laisse moi faire Sarah. Je vais choisir ce que tu vas emporter avec toi, d'accord? »

« Ais-je vraiment le choix? »

« Hum… laisse moi voir…Tout bien réfléchi…NON tu n'as pas le choix. Ne t'inquiètes pas et laisse faire l'experte veux-tu! »

En souriant, Enelya ouvrit les portes de l'armoire, dans laquelle se trouvaient quantité de robes allant de la plus simple à la plus complexe. Tous les tons étaient présents.

Enelya sélectionna toutes les robes d'hiver qu'elle sortit. Elle les déposa toutes sur le lit à côté de Sarah qui boudait mais qui ne pouvait rester insensible à la beauté des vêtements.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Enelya prit les robes une à une, les regardant sous tous les angles en même temps qu'elle regardait Sarah.

C'est ainsi qu'elle lui choisit six modèles de coupe simple et six modèles de coupe plus complexe. Elle y ajouta deux jupes longues évasées au bas. L'une fuchsia, l'autre vert d'eau. Pour aller avec, elle choisit dans la commande deux tuniques de même couleur que les jupes.

Enfin pour terminer, elle choisit deux paires de souliers et deux paires de bottes allant avec les robes.

Lorsque le choix des vêtements fut fait, Sarah aida Enelya à empaqueter une à une les robes pour ne pas les abîmer lors du voyage.

Ce soir-là, Sarah se mit au lit de bonne heure. Elle voulait être tout à fait reposée pour pouvoir entreprendre le long voyage du lendemain. Elle était tellement excitée à l'idée de partir le lendemain que forcément cette nuit-là le sommeil la déserta. Pendant qu'elle se tournait et se retournait pour la millième fois au moins, elle envia les elfes qui n'avaient besoin que de quelques heures pour se reposer.

Elle eut tellement de mal à s'endormir que le lendemain matin, elle en oublia de se réveiller. Si Enelya n'était pas venue pour voir où elle en était, Sarah serait probablement encore endormie au moment où les autres prendraient la route de Rivendell.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans les appartements de Sarah, tout était des plus silencieux. Rien ne laissait penser que la jeune sorcière dormait encore. Néanmoins Enelya tendit l'oreille. Elle eut d'ailleurs parfaitement raison, car son geste lui permit de percevoir la respiration lente et régulière de son amie dans la pièce d'à côté.

La jeune guérisseuse se rendit dans ladite pièce, et fut attendrie à la vue de la jeune Sarah profondément endormie.

Silencieusement, elle s'approcha de la tête du lit. Se baissant un peu, elle lui murmura tout doucement à l'oreille:

« Voilà une jeune demoiselle qui vient de rater son départ pour la vallée d'Imladris. Elle va de ce fait, devoir passer Yule tout seule en Lorien! »

Ces simples paroles eurent l'effet escompté. Moins de dix secondes plus tard, Sarah ouvrait de grands yeux affolés. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Soudain son regard se posa au dehors, là où le soleil poursuivait son ascension dans le ciel dégagé de l'hiver. Cette vision du jour qui s'était levé sans elle termina de la réveiller complètement. Le départ pour Rivendell lui revint en mémoire.

« Oh non c'est pas possible! J'me suis pas réveillée! Comment j'ai pu oublier de me réveiller! »

Déjà elle sautait hors du lit, pendant qu'Enelya s'asseyait confortablement au milieu du lit que venait de quitter la jeune sorcière. Voir son amie courir comme elle le faisait dans tous les sens pour tenter de rattraper son retard la faisait rire.

Soudain pour une quelconque raison, Sarah s'arrêta net au milieu de la pièce. Elle tourna la tête du côté d'Enelya qui ne se gênait pas pour se moquer gentiment de son amie.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si amusant? »

« Toi, tu devrais te voir. Ce n'est pas la peine de te dépêcher tu sais, on n'est pas à cinq minutes prêt. »

« Mais comment ais-je pu oublier de me réveiller? C'est pas croyable tout de même. Bon je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. »

« Que vas-tu faire? »

Sarah ne répondit rien, seulement un étrange sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui ne cessa de s'élargir. Toujours debout au milieu de la pièce, Sarah se détendit comme si son départ pour Rivendell n'avait aucune importance. Enelya ne comprit pas tout de suite l'attitude de son amie.

Elle commença soudain à s'inquiéter pour Sarah, lorsqu'elle comprit la raison pour laquelle la jeune sorcière était tout à fait détendue. La pièce se chargeait d'une sorte de flux que même Enelya pouvait sentir. Ce flux au début tourbillonnait autour de Sarah comme pour lui créer une protection.

Un instant plus tard, ce flux se répandait dans toute la pièce. La raison de la présence de ce flux était simple. Les pouvoirs de Sarah venaient d'enter en action. Sarah avait laissé place à ses pouvoirs.

Sur un geste de la main, les portes de l'armoire s'ouvrirent tandis que les tiroirs de la commode faisaient de même. Sans aucune intervention de Sarah, des vêtements sortirent tous seuls.

Pendant ce temps, Sarah s'était tournée vers Enelya. Tandis qu'elle la regardait, son sourire s'accentua.

Enelya qui se demandait ce qui son amie lui réservait ne tarda pas à le savoir. Elle se sentit soulevée du lit, tandis que draps et couvertures s'étendirent sur tout le lit. Quand le lit de lui-même se fut refait, la guérisseuse se sentit redescendre puis de nouveau se retrouva assise sur le lit.

Les vêtements étaient sortis de même que ses bottes de rôdeurs. Les portes et tiroirs s'étaient refermés. Sarah se précipita dans la salle d'eau, ses vêtements flottant derrière elle.

Dix minutes plus tard, Sarah ressortait de la salle d'eau, habillée de pied en cape, les cheveux mouillés nattés dans son dos.

« Je suis prête » dit-elle en souriant à son amie.

« Allons-y alors »

Sarah récupéra son bagage et suivit Enelya hors de ses appartements.

En arrivant sur la place centrale, les deux jeunes filles constatèrent que tous les participants au voyage étaient présents. Elles furent accueillies par Orophin dont le sourire s'accentua à la vue d'Enelya. Lui savait que la guérisseuse était du voyage. En revanche l'intéressée ne le savait pas.

Lorsque Orophin s'éloigna pour les derniers préparatifs, Sarah lui apprit quelque chose de très important:

« Ah au fait, j'ai failli oublier de te dire qu'Orophin participe au voyage. Il passera Yule en notre compagnie à Rivendell. »

Enelya émit seulement un 'Oh' de surprise.

Le départ fut donné quelques instants plus tard. En tête de colonne se trouvait Haldir en compagnie d'un autre elfe.

Derrière venaient deux elfes, puis les Seigneurs, Sarah, Enelya, Orophin. En fin de colonne se trouvait Rumil et un autre elfe.

Sarah montait son fidèle Nilwë.

Ils devaient être partis depuis seulement deux heurs quand Sarah jugea préférable de laisser Enelya et Orophin seuls. Elle alla rejoindre les Seigneurs et passa donc la journée en leur compagnie.

Le lendemain elle poussa sa progression jusqu'à la tête de colonne et rejoignit Haldir. Il fut content de la voir. C'est d'ailleurs en sa compagnie qu'elle passa le reste du voyage.

Ils étaient maintenant en vue des frontières du Royaume de Rivendell. Lorsque Haldir lui posa la main sur l'épaule, elle fut saisit d'une vision.

_Deux jeunes elfes parfaitement identiques étaient cachés en haut d'une sorte de pont. Ils avaient chacun un seau et montraient du doigt un elfe blond : Haldir._

_Alors que celui-ci passait sous l'arche, les deux elfes renversèrent le contenu de leur seau par dessus bord. Malheureusement pour eux, leurs calculs étaient erronés. Un cri de femme retentit alors. Un cri d'horreur, un cri d'indignation, un cri de colère. Un cri qui stoppa net les deux elfes dans leur élan._

_Regardant par dessus bord, ils constatèrent avec effroi que c'était leur grand-mère qui avait ramassé la totalité de ce qui se trouvait dans le seau._

_Celle-ci vit alors les coupables, son regard se fit menaçant. Les deux elfes déglutirent avec peine tout en lui présentant leurs excuses._

La vision s'interrompit alors. Sarah se rendit compte que tous s'étaient arrêtés et l'observaient avec inquiétude. Ce fut Celeborn qui rompit le silence:

« Sarah, que vous arrive-t-il? Vous avez eu une autre vision c'est cela? »

« Oui »

« Qu'avez-vous vu? »

« Vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous le disais. Mais rassurez-vous je n'ai vu la mort de personne. »

« Qu'avez-vous vu dans ce cas? »

« Dites-moi Celeborn, est-ce que des elfes jumeaux bruns, assez jeunes, l'air espiègles ça vous dit quelque chose? »

« Bien sûr, ce sont les jumeaux Elrohir et Elladan. Pourquoi une telle question? Ce sont eux que vous avez vus en vision? »

« C'est exact. Haldir dites-moi pourquoi vous en veulent-ils à ce point? Pourquoi aiment-ils autant vous faire des farces? »

« Ils ne m'en veulent pas loin de là, ils trouvent seulement que je suis trop sérieux, que je ne m'amuse pas assez à leur goût » grinça-t-il

« C'est donc pour cette raison qu'ils nous attendent, enfin vous Haldir à l'arche qui délimite les frontières du Royaume. »

« Ils viennent nous accueillir? C'est très étrange » constata Celeborn « habituellement ils ne le font jamais »

« Celeborn, excusez-moi de vous contredire seulement il se trouve que ce n'est pas nous qu'ils viennent accueillir, c'est Haldir. Pour être plus précise, ils ont l'attention de vous accueillir à leur manière. »

« C'est-à-dire? »

« Ils vous attendent à l'arche chacun armé d'un seau contenant une matière que je ne connais pas mais qui n'a pas l'air très agréable d'après le cri que vous avez poussé Dame Galadriel. J'en conclu donc que ça ne devait vraiment pas être agréable. »

« Moi? »

« Oui, ils ont mal évalués leur coup. Du coup c'est vous qui du moins dans ma vision avez reçue le contenu des seaux. Mais rassurez-vous, parfois les conspirateurs peuvent se transformer en victimes. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Faites comme si de rien n'était. »

Ils reprirent tranquillement leur route, à l'exception près que Sarah et Haldir chevauchaient en tête suivis de prêt par les Seigneurs.

Haldir passa le premier sous l'arche et en ressortit indemne. Au moment ou Sarah allait passer, une substance qui tirait entre le verdâtre et le grisâtre commença lentement à tomber devant elle.

En agitant ses mains, elle la stoppa en la figeant. Tous passèrent rapidement et se retournèrent pour pouvoir assister au spectacle qui allait suivre.

Et les jumeaux et leur magnifique substance étaient figés. D'un habile tour de main, la substance s'éleva dans les airs jusqu'à se trouver au dessus de la tête des jumeaux. Elle se tourna vers les Seigneurs pour avoir leur autorisation avant d'entreprendre quoi que se soit.

« Allez-y Sarah. Ces deux garnements méritent amplement la sentence. Vous avez mon entière approbation. »

Alors Sarah libéra dans un premier temps les jumeaux qui les regardèrent surpris. Surpris de voir qu'Haldir était complètement propre. Surpris de voir cette inconnue qui leur faisait face en dessous d'eux, qui les regardaient bizarrement et enfin surpris par l'expression de ravissement sur le visage de leurs grands-parents. Mais encore plus surpris par le fait qu'ils ne les regardaient pas eux, mais qu'ils observaient quelque chose qui vraisemblablement se trouvait au dessus de leur tête.

Craintivement ils levèrent la tête alors Sarah agita négligemment sa main.

À peine eurent-ils levé la tête que la substance qu'ils avaient spécialement prévus pour le Capitaine de la Marche de Lorien, se déversa sur leur tête.

Devant leur allure, complètement sale, visqueuse, gélatineuse, le groupe de voyageurs ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ils riaient tellement qu'ils en avaient les larmes aux yeux.

En revanche Elladan et Elrohir eux ne participaient nullement à l'hilarité générale. Une odeur nauséabonde se dégageait de leurs vêtements et de leurs chevelures maculées de cette horrible substance un peu gélatineuse qui s'accrochait à eux.

« Voilà un piège qui se retourne contre ses commanditaires » dit Celeborn, dont les épaules se soulevaient encore tellement il avait du mal à garder son sérieux.

Les jumeaux tentèrent un repli stratégique pour échapper aux foudres de leurs grands-parents qu'ils savaient pour quasi immédiate. S'ils subissaient les foudres de leurs grands-parents cela voudrait dire qu'ils auraient également droit à celles de leur père. Cela ne les tentaient que très moyennement.

Toutefois ils furent stoppés dans leur élan par la voix autoritaire et ferme de leur grand-père:

« Elladan, Elrohir vous allez nous accompagner à la demeure de votre père. Vous prendrez la tête de la colonne. »

« Bien grand-père » répondirent-il docilement

Les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers leurs montures attachées à un arbre plus loin. Ils se mirent en selle, mais au lieu de venir vers leur grand-père, ils prirent la fuite vers la plaine qui s'étendait non loin de là. _(Franchement comme si on allait écouter nos grands-parents quand ils nous donnent des ordres, lol. Bravo les jumeaux, voilà ce que j'appelle une attitude digne de grands farceurs. Prendre la fuite le plus rapidement possible, lol)_

« Elladan, Elrohir revenez immédiatement ici! »

« Oui oui Grand-père » se moquèrent-ils en s'enfuyant à travers la plaine.

Aussitôt Sarah mit son cheval au galop, bientôt suivie par Haldir qui ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Ils galopèrent à travers la plaine. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à proximité d'arbres. Sarah gagnait du terrain. À présent, elle se trouvait juste derrière eux.

Elle eu soudain une idée pour les arrêter. Sur un imperceptible geste de la main, une branche d'arbre s'abaissa soudainement, leur bloquant le passage. Leurs chevaux s'arrêtèrent brusquement, les envoyant au sol.

Prise dans son élan, Sarah en oublia de relever la branche qu'elle prit de plein fouet elle aussi. Elle fut désarçonnée et elle aussi fut éjectée de sa monture. En tombant son coude heurta assez violemment le sol, elle se coupa la lèvres inférieure, et enfin s'égratigna un peu le front.

Haldir de son côté arrêta son cheval pour éviter une nouvelle catastrophe. Les jumeaux se relevèrent mais quand ils rencontrèrent le regard glacial d'Haldir, ils ne firent pas le moindre mouvement. Ils restèrent à leur place, les bras ballant.

Haldir se précipita vers Sarah qui se relevait péniblement.

« Sarah tout va bien? Rien de cassé? »

Encore étourdie de sa chute, elle mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

« Non je vais bien, enfin je crois. J'ai juste un peu mal au coude et suis encore sonnée. »

« Vous en êtes sûre Sarah? »

« Oui je vous assure que je vais bien Haldir. Y'a pas de quoi en faire tout un drame. »

Les paroles de Sarah eurent le mérite de faire sourire les jumeaux qui instantanément eurent de la sympathie pour cette humaine étrangère. À ce jour, elle devait être la seule à savoir tenir tête au redoutable Haldir, capitaine de la Marche de Lorien.

« Bien, si tout va bien on va pouvoir rentrer. Le reste de la troupe doit être arrivée à destination maintenant. Elladan, Elrohir vous serez en tête, tandis que vous Sarah vous resterez à mes côtés. »

Sarah se releva un peu trop rapidement. À peine eut-elle fait un pas, qu'elle serait tombée sans l'intervention d'Haldir.

« Apparemment vous êtes encore sonnée de votre chute, jeune amie. Vous chevaucherez avec moi et pas de discussion » ajouta-t-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche dans l'intention de protester.

« Nous allons prendre votre cheval damoiselle Sarah » commença Elrohir.

« Nous allons le ramener à Rivendell pendant que vous chevaucherez avec Haldir» termina son jumeau Elladan.

Haldir remonta en selle. Il prit ensuite Sarah devant lui, la recouvrant partiellement de sa cape tandis qu'elle se laissait aller contre lui. Des mèches folles qui s'étaient échappées de sa natte, retombaient follement autour de son visage, ce qui lui donnait un petit air candide, particulièrement adorable.

Les jumeaux remontèrent également en selle. Elladan prit les rennes de Nilwë et tous ensemble, ils reprirent le chemin de la demeure d'Elrond.

Les chevaux allaient au pas car ils n'étaient pas pressés du tout. Surtout les jumeaux qui savaient pertinemment ce qui les attendaient à destination.

Enfin au bout d'une heure, ils pénétraient dans l'enceinte de la Cité de Rivendell.

Sarah fut émerveillée par le décor. C'était un style totalement différent de celui de la Lorien. Autant en Lorien les habitations se trouvaient dans des arbres, autant à Rivendell c'étaient des habitations faites de pierre. Les habitations se fondaient presque dans la nature environnante.

Les cavaliers prirent d'abord le chemin des écuries. Ils y laissèrent leurs montures aux bons soins des palefreniers.

En ressortant des écuries, les jumeaux toujours en tête, ils prirent le chemin de la maison d'Elrond. Sur leur passage, ils croisaient des habitants, qui à la vue des jumeaux couverts d'une chose indéfinissable quoique gélatineuse d'une couleur assez proche du verdâtre mais également du grisâtre, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de retenir des grimaces de dégoûts quant à leur états, mais également des sourire moqueurs visiblement heureux qu'enfin l'une de leur farce se soit retournée contre eux.

Les jumeaux commençaient à être agacés. Cependant, ils savaient que c'était le prix à payer pour avoir tenté de s'attaquer à un groupe de voyageur, qui était attendu. Si cela pouvait empêcher les remontrances de leur père, ils étaient d'accord pour être la risée des habitants pendant quelques jours.

Enfin ils arrivèrent devant la maison d'Elrond. Les jumeaux avaient espéré que leur père ne serait pas dehors à les attendre. De cette façon, ils auraient pu rentrer discrètement et ressortir après s'être changés, lorsque la tempête nommée Elrond serait calmé. Pour eux, une fois de plus, la chance n'était pas de leur côté. Leur père se trouvait bel et bien dehors à les attendre. En plus de lui se trouvaient leurs grands-parents, leur sœur, Aragorn, Enelya la guérisseuse, les deux frères d'Haldir, ainsi que quelques elfes de la maison d'Elrond.

Elrond s'avança vers eux, le visage grave, une once de colère dans le regard.

« Ah vous voilà enfin vous deux! Hum, mais quelle odeur infâme! »

Elrond continua d'avancer, n'ayant pas encore remarqué l'état de ses deux fils, les Souverains de la Lorien ne lui avaient visiblement rien dit de la petite mésaventure qui était survenue. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il marqua une temps d'arrêt puis reprit:

« Mais par Eru, que vous est-il arrivé? »

Sarah s'avança de deux pas puis déclara d'une voix ferme quoique très légèrement tremblotante, n'étant pas tout à fait rassurée de la prochaine réaction du Seigneur de Rivendell:

« Seigneur Elrond, c'est moi qui suit responsable de l'état de vos deux elfes! »

« Vous êtes? »

« Sarah. Sarah Ancalimë du Royaume de Lorien »

« Oui. Vous êtes la sorcière, protégée des Souverains de Lorien. Donc vous êtes la responsable? » demanda-t-il une imperceptible note d'amusement dans la voix.

« Je tiens avant tout à préciser que le Seigneur Celeborn me l'a autorisé »

« En effet, il en a fait mention » dit-il alors que son visage se transformait, ce qui montrait qu'il pouvait être un parfait comédien. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Sourire ironique quand il détailla ses fils qui baissèrent la tête. Il avait grande peine à retenir son rire. Sourire ironique qui se changea l'instant suivant en un sourire de bienvenu lorsqu'il se tourna vers Sarah « Dois-je vous remercier pour votre intervention? »

« Vous ne n'en voulez pas ? »

« Vous en vouloir pour avoir su stopper mes fils? Pour avoir réussi à retourner la situation à leur désavantage ou vous en vouloir pour d'être celle qui a su se mesurer à eux? »

« Euh…eh bien en fait…je… »

« Bienvenue à Rivendell Sarah. Quant à vous deux » dit-il en se tournant vers Elladan et Elrohir.

« Ne leur en veuillez pas Seigneur Elrond. Ils n'ont rien fait de bien méchant. Ce sont des erreurs de jeunesse. Ne soyez pas trop sévère avec eux. » les défendit Sarah.

« Vous prenez en plus leur défense? Vous faites preuve d'une extrême sagesse Sarah. Est-ce vraiment ce que vous souhaitez? »

« C'est effectivement ce que je souhaite. »

« Qu'il en soit fait selon vos désirs. Filez vous deux avant que je ne change d'avis. Allez vous lavez! Vous sentez horriblement mauvais! »

Les jumeaux ne demandèrent pas leur reste. Ils rentrèrent rapidement suivit d'Elrond, Haldir et Sarah. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au pied des escaliers, elle vit les Seigneurs de Lorien qui lui souriaient. À leurs côtés se trouvaient Enelya, Orophin, Rumil et les elfes qui les avaient accompagnés pendant le voyage.

À côté d'eux se trouvaient des elfes de la maison d'Elrond.

À côté de ces elfes, se trouvait une elfe possédant une magnifique chevelure brune qui contrastait avec la blancheur de sa peau. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu qu'elle trouva magnifique en comparaison à ses yeux vert clair.

Elle venait en effet de rencontrer celle que dans toute la Terre du Milieu, on nommait l'étoile du Soir tellement sa beauté était époustouflante. Elle savait qu'elle s'appelait Arwen Undomiel. C'était la fille du Seigneur Elrond et de la Dame Celebrian, elle-même fille des Souverains de la Lothlorien.

Sarah était très désireuse de faire sa connaissance. D'après les dires des Seigneurs, Arwen était d'une gentillesse extraordinaire. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir lui parler, de passer des heures en sa compagnie. D'en apprendre plus sur elle.

Elle s'apprêtait à se diriger vers elle. Elle avait à peine fait deux pas qu'elle s'arrêta, alors que son regard se posait sur l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Lorsque Sarah rencontra son regard, son cœur se mit à battre à coups sourds dans sa poitrine, son sang se figea dans ses veines. Elle fut pétrifiée sur place. Elle ne pouvait plus faire le moindre geste.

Son regard était toujours accroché à celui de l'homme. Elle ne parvenait plus à détourner la tête.

Ses cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sur les épaules étaient parfaitement propres. Ses yeux noirs semblaient la sonder. Il portait un pantalon noir en cuir souple. Une tunique noire brodée de fils d'or qui lui arrivaient aux cuisses complétait sa tenue.

Ce visage! Ce visage, elle venait de le reconnaître. C'était un visage venu du passé. Un visage qui lui était déjà apparut par le passé.

Un voile noir tomba devant ses yeux, elle se sentit dériver. Les sons aux alentours se faisaient de plus en plus lointains, tandis que son regard se troublait. Les images de plus en plus floues s'estompèrent alors qu'elle s'écroulait au sol, alors qu'elle perdait conscience.

Elle n'entendit pas non plus la voix d'Haldir qui l'appela.

Il la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne touche terre.

**À suivre…**


	13. Un visage venu du passé

**Coucou tout le monde. oui je sais je suis vraiment en retard cette fois-ci. mais entre les départs en vacances, les retours, le chantier qu'était ma maison en rentrant plus tard que prévu, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de poster plus tôt, et j'en suis profondément désolée. **

**Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de faire des réponses détaillées des reviews que j'ai reçu, mais sachez qu'elles m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. **

**Je fais donc de gros bisous à _Akeri la MAlicieuse, alma77, Elennawen, Lilya97, Sln, et Karmilla_ pour vos reviews que j'ai aimé lire.**

**Et pour Akeri la malicieuse, ne t'inquiète pas pour ce qui concerne tu sais quoi que tu m'as dit dans ta review, c'est au programme.**

**Et comme d'hab, rien mis à aprt l'histoire et les persos sortis de mon immagination à savoir Sarh, Enelya, et d'autres ne m'appartiennent.**

_**

* * *

**_

Chap 13: Un visage venu du passé

* * *

Lentement, Sarah revint à elle. Les yeux fermés, elle tendait l'oreille. Elle put ainsi distinguer trois personnes autour d'elle, qui discutaient à voix basse. Le Seigneur Elrond, ainsi que les Souverains de Lorien. 

Elle s'étonna de se sentir allongée sur un lit. Pour l'heure, elle ne gardait aucun souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé, mis à part la course poursuite dans la plaine pour arrêter les jumeaux Elrohir et Elladan qui s'étaient enfuis près avoir tenté d'asperger Haldir avec cette étrange substance. Elle se souvenait les avoir arrêtés grâce à la magie. Elle se souvenait qu'elle-même s'était prise la branche d'arbre de plein fouet. Haldir les avaient tous ramenés à la maison d'Elrond. Elle se souvenait avoir rencontré le Seigneur, à qui elle avait demandé de ne pas être dur avec ses fils. Elle avait ensuite rencontré Arwen. Cependant, après cette rencontre, c'était le trou noir. Il avait certainement du se produire quelque chose. Quelque chose qui n'était pas fait pour lui plaire, elle en était certaine. En cet instant, elle fut saisie d'une désagréable sensation. Elle essaya de se souvenir, mais ce fut en vain.

Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qui c'était passé, même si en même temps, elle redoutait ce qu'elle pourrait alors découvrir.

Sarah tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ne le put. Ses paupières ne lui obéissaient pas, elles semblaient refuser de s'ouvrir. Elle était comme prisonnière dans un lieu inconnu.

Des images datant d'une lointaine époque ressurgirent brusquement. Des images qu'elle avait pourtant enfoui au plus profond d'elle même voici des années maintenant.

En réalité, Sarah était en train d'avoir une vision venue d'un passé, qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier. Elle était en train d'avoir une vision, or chose plutôt étonnante, elle n'avait absolument rien touché!

Les images étaient les mêmes que lorsqu'elle avait eu ce flash back provoqué par Haldir lors de l'entraînement au maniement des armes.

La jeune femme s'agita, tentant vainement d'échapper à ces images. Mais rien à faire, les images repassaient sans arrêt plus elle s'agitait. À un moment, elle sentit une main se poser sur son front brûlant, des paroles qu'elle n'entendait pas vraiment mais qui peu à peu, l'obligèrent à se détendre. Elle se sentit rassurée, apaisée, en sécurité, ce qui parvint à la faire se détendre.

Dès que la main posée sur son front se retira, les images de ce fameux soir dans ce square désert ressurgirent de nouveau. Néanmoins, elle ne put que constater que cette fois-ci les images étaient centrées sur cet homme aux cheveux sombres qui lui tombaient sur les épaules.

Cet homme qui sans la connaître s'était précipité à son secours. De nouveau, elle s'agita tentant d'échapper aux images de cet homme. Cette fois, ce ne fut pas une main qui se posa sur son front, mais un linge humide.

Elrond était soucieux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Un instant elle lui parlait, l'instant d'après, elle perdait subitement connaissance.

Elle semblait selon ses observations, prisonnière de quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Cette chose semblait vraisemblablement la terrifier au point qu'elle ne puisse l'affronter. Cette situation était extrêmement déroutante.

Quand elle s'était agitée, il avait essayé de la rassurer. Il avait essayé d'entrer en contact avec elle. Il s'était seulement heurter à une barrière érigée entre elle et le monde extérieur. Il avait alors tenté de l'apaiser en posant une main qu'il voulait rassurante sur son front. Elle s'était instantanément calmée. Du moins jusqu'au moment où il avait retiré sa main. Elle avait aussitôt recommencé à s'agiter.

Dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse à ses questions, il se tourna vers ses beaux-parents également présents dans la pièce.

« Il se passe quelque chose d'anormal en ce qui concerne cette jeune personne. Comment ce fait-il qu'il me soit impossible d'entrer en contact avec elle? »

« Je craignais que ce moment n'arrive! »

« Quel moment? Soyez un peu plus précise dans vos dires Galadriel? Je ne comprends pas. »

« En ce moment, Sarah s'est involontairement isolée dans une sorte de monde. Elle a érigée les barrières auxquelles vous vous êtes heurté. Personne ne peut lui venir en aide, tant qu'elle ne l'aura pas décidé. »

« Mais que se passe-t-il? »

« Sarah se bat contre elle-même, contre ses démons intérieurs, contre ses démons venus du passé. Elle doit réussir à les combattre par elle-même sans l'aide de quiconque afin de pouvoir revenir parmi nous. »

«Pourquoi maintenant? » s'enquit encore Elrond

« Ces démons ont ressurgis suite à une rencontre à laquelle elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas. Juste avant de perdre connaissance, elle s'est retrouvée confrontée à un visage venu de son passé. Une partie assez traumatisante de son passé pour la jeune enfant qu'elle était alors. Une partie de son passé qu'elle a tenté d'enterrer au plus profond d'elle-même, qu'elle a tenté d'oublier, de chasser à tout jamais de sa mémoire! »

« Ce visage a-t-il un nom? »

« Bien évidemment puisqu'il s'agit de votre fils adoptif, Aragorn! »

« Aragorn? Que vient-il faire la dedans? C'est à ne rien y comprendre! »

« Lui-même. Ils se sont déjà rencontrés par le passé dans son monde à elle. Sur le coup, elle n'a pas compris ses motivations, ni ses intentions. Elle ne va pas tarder à comprendre la raison d'Aragorn dans son monde voilà quatre ans. Quand elle l'aura compris, elle reviendra. »

.oO§Oo.

Sarah était harcelée par ces images qui lui montraient un malheureux épisode qu'elle aurait de loin préféré oublier à tout jamais. Les images lui montraient sans cesse cet homme. À présent, à force de les revoir encore et encore, elle prit conscience d'une chose: à aucun moment lors de son intervention, il n'avait eu de mauvaises intentions à son égard. Elle le comprit, mais son visage dur, elle ne l'avait pas inventé tout de même. Peut-être ne lui était-il pas destiné comme elle l'avait toujours pensé. Peut-être avait-il été destiné à ses agresseurs. Sur le moment, elle n'avait en aucun cas admis que des personnes qui lui étaient inconnues, avaient pu s'inquiété pour elle, avaient pu avoir de l'estime pour elle. Mais maintenant qu'elle revoyait contre son grès ces images, elle admit cette possibilité. C'était tout à fait plausible. Elle parvint à se détendre un peu en admettant cette possibilité.

Par la même occasion, elle comprit qu'il lui fallait affronter ses vieux démons qui l'empêchaient de poursuivre son chemin.

Cet homme habillé étrangement, elle avait maintenant l'intime conviction qu'il ne lui était pas apparu pour rien. C'étaient ses vêtements qui venaient tout juste de retenir son attention. La coupe et le style de ses vêtements avaient un je ne sais quoi de familier. De même qu'une épée qui lui cinglait la taille… Une épée! Le seul endroit qu'elle connaissait et où l'on portait des épées similaires à celle de cet homme était…La Terre du Milieu!

Alors, était-il seulement possible que cet homme était venu de Terre du Milieu spécialement pour elle, pour l'aider? La secourir? La ramener ici?

La ramener! Mais oui c'était cela. Galadriel lui avait un jour dit qu'elle avait toujours veillé sur elle par l'intermédiaire de son miroir. Alors dans ce cas-là, peut-être avait-elle envoyé cet homme pour qu'il la ramène, mais comme elle n'avait pas compris ses intentions lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de partir avec lui, il l'avait laissé.

Que lui avait-il d'ailleurs dit à ce propos? _« À bientôt jeune demoiselle, car vous verrez, nous nous rencontrerons de nouveau. Cette fois, j'espère que cela sera dans de meilleures conditions. »_ Sarah n'avait jamais oublié cette phrase plus qu'étrange. Cet homme était persuadé de la revoir un jour. Maintenant elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi il lui avait dit cela. Puisqu'il semblait être un habitant de la Terre du Milieu, il y avait de très fortes chances pour qu'ils se rencontrent de nouveau ici même!

Alors qu'elle comprenait seulement maintenant que cet homme ne lui avait jamais voulu le moindre mal, ces horribles images s'estompèrent lentement, la laissant progressivement revenir vers la lumière, vers ceux qui l'attendaient.

Quelques instants plus tard, tout cela ne semblait être qu'un épisode appartenant désormais au passé.

Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle rencontra alors trois paires d'yeux rivés sur elle. Trois paires d'yeux, dans lesquelles des traces d'inquiétudes étaient encore visibles, enfin trois paires d'yeux qui attendaient impatiemment son réveil.

« Que s'est-il passé? » demanda-t-elle aussitôt

« Il se trouve que vous avez perdu connaissance jeune fille » lui répondit Elrond.

« Moi? Impossible. Je ne me suis jamais évanouie de ma vie, sauf quand j'ai été blessée » termina-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Sarah mon enfant, je vous assure que vous vous êtes bel et bien évanouie. De quoi vous souvenez-vous? Quels sont vos derniers souvenirs? »

« Je me souviens de vous avoir demandé Elrond de ne pas être trop sévère envers vos enfants. Ensuite, j'ai vu Arwen et puis… après c'est le trou noir. Il s'est passé quelque chose dont je ne parvins pas à me souvenir. »

« C'est bien ce à quoi je m'attendais. » dit simplement Galadriel.

« Que s'est-il passé Galadriel? Je sais que vous le savez et je veux savoir. De quoi tentez-vous de me protéger? »

« Sarah, je ne sais pas si… »

« Je vous en prie Galadriel, dites moi ce qui s'est passé! » la coupa-t-elle.

« Très bien, » capitula la Reine des Galadhrims « vous avez été mise face à un épisode de votre passé que vous aviez enfoui au fond de vous même. Vous vous êtes ensuite évanouie. Et alors que physiquement vous étiez là, votre esprit n'y été pas. Vous avez du combattre de vieux démons. Comme je peux le constater, vous y êtes parvenue. » sourit l'elfe à sa protégée.

« Comment vous sentez vous Sarah? » demanda Elrond encore un peu inquiet pour la santé de la jeune humaine.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Il y a des questions qui demeurent sans réponses. »

« N'ayez crainte mon enfant, vos questions trouveront rapidement leurs réponses. »

À l'extérieur la nuit était tombée. Cela signifiait qu'elle était restée inconsciente plusieurs heures.

« Reposez-vous Sarah. Je vais vous envoyer quelqu'un avec de quoi vous restaurer. Il est plus prudent que vous ne sortiez pas maintenant. »

N'ayant ni la force, ni le courage de s'opposer, Sarah acquiesça en silence. Les trois adultes se retirèrent, abandonnant Sarah à la quiétude de la pièce.

Cette nuit-là, elle dormit d'un profond sommeil que rien ne vint troubler, à commencer par les images du passé, qui appartenaient maintenant et pour toujours au passé! D'ailleurs pour être honnête, il faut avouer que cette nuit-là elle dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

.oO§Oo.

Au jour naissant, Sarah s'éveilla reposée, fraîche, prête à profiter de la moindre seconde de cette nouvelle journée.

Tout en écoutant les oiseaux chanter, elle se leva. Elle se résolut ensuite à renoncer à ses pantalons pour cette journée. Par dessus un corset, elle enfila une robe d'hiver en velours couleur or. La robe était resserrée jusqu'à la taille, puis retombait souplement autour de ses jambes. Le bas de la robe très ample ne la gênait nullement dans ses mouvements. Le haut de la robe comportait un sage décolleté en V autour duquel étaient brodés des fils rouges. Les manches pagodes avaient elles aussi les mêmes fils rouges de brodés. Enfin il en allait de même pour l'ourlet au bas de sa robe.

Pour compléter sa tenue, Sarah chaussa des petits souliers à petits talons qui étaient cachés par la jupe de la robe. En dernier lieu, elle s'enveloppa dans une longue cape d'hiver grise attachée sous le cou grâce à une broche. La cape assez épaisse, lui permettait d'affronter la fraîcheur matinale.

Après un dernier coup d'œil à la psyché, Sarah s'aventura hors de sa chambre. Le couloir dans lequel elle se trouvait, était richement décoré, par ses tapis résultat d'un long travail manuel, par ses gravures des temps anciens et glorieux, par son architecture, et enfin par ses couleurs chaudes et accueillantes.

Rapidement Sarah trouva le chemin à suivre. Le chemin qui la mènerait vers l'extérieur.

Sortie de la demeure de son hôte, elle se retrouva au cœur même de la cité. Celle-ci s'éveillait progressivement. Des enfants jouaient déjà dehors, tandis que les adultes qui ne vaquaient pas à leurs occupations, s'activaient à la décoration du royaume.

Des femmes confectionnaient de grandes guirlandes en y mélangeant des feuilles, des matériaux dont Sarah n'en connaissait pas le nom.

Des hommes se chargeaient d'installer ces décorations un peu partout dans la cité.

Intriguée, Sarah s'approcha d'un petit groupe composé de trois elfes qui fabriquaient justement une très longue guirlande. Sarah s'attendait malgré elle à ce que ces femmes aient une attitude hostile à son égard. Elle fut grandement surprise en constatant qu'au contraire ce fut l'effet inverse qui se produisit.

L'une des femmes lui sourit agréablement en guise de salutation. Elle s'était levée, approchée de Sarah, l'avait prise par le bras, puis l'avait gentiment guidée à la place qu'elle venait tout juste de quitter.

Sarah se vit alors remettre l'ouvrage de la femme entre les mains, tandis que l'elfe en question lui expliquait en elfique la marche à suivre, tout en lui montrant comment procéder.

Sarah fut fascinée par cet art. Elle mit tout son cœur dans son ouvrage.

Lorsqu'elle dut utiliser son pouvoir de faire bouger les objets à distance lorsqu'elle contra la chute d'un elfe qui installait une décoration, elle ne fut pas mal vue. Au contraire, l'elfe lui même vint en confondre en remerciement, puis toutes les autres personnes lui succédèrent, remerciant à chaque fois Sarah du fond du cœur, pour ce qu'elle avait si efficacement empêché.

On lui posa alors beaucoup de questions sur elle-même, ainsi que sur ses pouvoirs. Elle tenta du mieux qu'elle le put de satisfaire leur curiosité.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sarah quitta ses nouvelles connaissances, accompagnée de deux enfants qui ne voulaient plus la quitter. Ils commencèrent leur exploration des lieux. Pour Sarah, l'exploration n'était que constant émerveillement.

Ils se trouvaient à présent au bord d'une chute d'eau. L'endroit était calme, silencieux. Sarah était assise à même le sol, l'un des deux enfants -le plus petit des deux- blotti contre elle tandis que l'autre garçonnet cueillait quelques fleurs non loin d'elle.

Tous trois appréciaient et écoutaient le plaisant silence de la nature. Ils étaient plus ou moins plongés dans leurs pensées, qu'ils en furent agréablement sortis au son d'une belle voix chaude, virile, quelque part non loin d'eux, qui entonna un doux chant elfique. Tandis que les deux enfants écoutaient la douce mélodie, Sarah elle eut un petit sursaut. Elle venait de reconnaître la voix de son mystérieux chanteur de Lorien. Déjà elle cherchait la source de la mélodie, fouillant les lieux du regard, espérant y démasquer son mystérieux chanteur.

Grâce à ses sens qui s'étaient considérablement développés au contact des elfes; elle sut que son mystérieux chanteur était assis sur l'une des branches d'un chêne qui se trouvait à quelques mètres face à eux. Sarah tenta de l'apercevoir au travers des branchages, mais elle ne vit rien à part les branches de l'arbre. Si elle ne vit rien, c'est parce que ses yeux n'étaient pas habitués à chercher des détails à une distance aussi éloignée.

C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans son esprit, lorsqu'elle sentit le petit garçon se repositionner contre elle. Se penchant légèrement en avant, elle lui glissa dans le creux de l'oreille:

« Dis moi mon petit bonhomme, tu entends l'elfe qui chante dans l'arbre d'en face? »

« Oui »

« Tu pourrais me dire à quoi il ressemble ainsi que sa position exacte dans l'arbre? »

« D'accord mademoiselle Sarah »

Le petit garçon s'exécuta docilement, fier de pouvoir rendre service pour la si gentille et si jolie demoiselle qu'était Sarah.

« Le monsieur, il est assis sur la première branche de l'arbre. Il est blond, enfin ses cheveux ont l'air d'être de l'argent, il a les yeux gris. Son visage est grave et fier. Il vient du royaume de Lorien. Vous devez le connaître, c'est le capitaine des gardiens de Lorien. »

« Haldir, j'aurais pourtant du m'en douter. »

« Vous le connaissez? »

« Oui, mais pas aussi bien que je l'aurais voulu. Dis moi, que fait-il exactement? »

« Rien. Il chante et il nous regarde. Enfin il regarde dans notre direction. »

« Oh! Et porte-t-il un pendentif en forme de larme? »

« Il l'a autour du cou. »

« Bon tant pis, on va faire avec. »

Sarah leva un peu ses mains. De ses mains, elle écarta des branches imaginaires sous le regard interrogateur des deux enfants qui avaient soudainement cessés toute activité pour tenter de comprendre son geste.

Presque aussitôt en face d'eux, les branchages du chêne s'écartèrent. Cela étant fait, ils découvrirent le mystérieux chanteur qui ne l'était plus, confortablement assis sur sa branche. Il les regardait un sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas tellement l'air surpris d'avoir été démasqué.

« Bonjour Haldir » lui dit seulement Sarah.

Apparemment, il fut surpris que Sarah découvre son identité, pour la simple et bonne raison que d'où elle se trouvait en ce moment, il lui était impossible de distinguer correctement ses traits au point de le reconnaître. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette unique raison qu'il s'était installé dans cet arbre. Se levant, il sauta souplement dans l'herbe. Il avança alors vers la jeune femme et les deux enfants.

« Bonjour Sarah. Comment allez-vous ce matin? »

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut parvenu devant elle. À son tour, il s'asseya dans la fraîche herbe verte, faisant face à Sarah.

« Je vais très bien, je vous en remercie »

« Tout de même, en vous évanouissant de la sorte, vous nous avez causé une très grande frayeur. Que vous est-il arrivé? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. C'est le trou noir. Selon le Seigneur Elrond et la Dame Galadriel, ce devrait être passager. Donc je ne m'en inquiète pas. Mais dites-moi quelque chose ne va pas? »

« Pourquoi une telle question? »

« N'essayez pas de détourner la conversation. Cela ne servira à rien. De toute façon, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que quelque chose vous préoccupe, s'il m'est possible de formuler les choses ainsi. »

« Vous m'étonnez vraiment Sarah! »

« Ah ouais? Et pourquoi donc? »

«En temps normal, vous n'auriez pu savoir que c'était moi qui était dans l'arbre. Alors? »

« Alors quoi? » feignit-elle de ne pas comprendre.

« Et bien, comment l'avez-vous su? »

Sarah éclata de rire. Un rire qui avait tendance à raisonner de façon agréable aux oreilles du capitaine des gardiens de Lorien.

« Il n'y a absolument rien d'étonnant la dedans. À force de fréquenter des elfes, mes sens se sont assez développés, mais cependant pas assez pour pouvoir vous avoir vu dans l'arbre en effet. »

Haldir était complètement pommé. Elle lui disait que ses sens s'étaient un peu développés, et en même temps, elle lui avouait qu'elle n'avait pu le voir dans cet arbre. Alors il faudrait savoir.

« Arrêtez de vous torturer comme cela » lui dit Sarah alors qu'une énième expression contradictoire passait sur le visage de l'elfe. « Je vais vous apprendre une fois de plus par quel miracle j'ai su que c'était vous et non un autre dans cet arbre. »

« Je vous suis tout ouie. »

« Bah…en fait c'est trop simple. Lenor ici présent fut mes yeux. »

« Oh! Je comprends. Vous lui avez demandé ce qu'il voyait et il vous a décrit ce qu'il voyait. »

« Un vrai jeu d'enfant. Le reste je l'ai fait par simple déduction. Maintenant je sais à quoi ressemble mon mystérieux chanteur. Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas manifesté plus tôt? »

« Je craignais votre réaction. Il fut un temps où mon seul nom suffisait à vous mettre très en colère. »

« Mais ce temps-là est révolu mon cher Haldir. Aujourd'hui la simple mention de votre nom ne me met plus en colère, je vous assure. »

« Vous m'en voyez extrêmement ravi! »

Le silence s'installa paisiblement autour d'eux. À eux quatre, ils formaient un magnifique tableau: celui d'une famille réunie par une belle matinée hivernale, heureuse de se trouver ensemble dans un endroit aussi enchanteresse que pouvait l'être cette petite clairière. Une famille savourant pleinement le calme des lieux, la sérénité des lieux. Mais…étaient-ils une famille? Qu'étaient-ils les uns pour les autres? Pourquoi Haldir était-il persuadé d'avoir déjà assister à une scène similaire par le passé? Et pourquoi Sarah avait-elle l'intime conviction qu'elle était parfaitement à sa place parmi ces elfes? Tant de questions sans réponses pour le moment. Ce que Sarah et Haldir ignoraient pour le moment, c'est que des évènements qui ne tarderaient pas à survenir, leur permettraient à tout les deux d'obtenir des réponses à leurs questions. La magie de ce moment perdura lorsque la voix du capitaine des gardiens de Lorien s'éleva. Il entonna le chant qui plaisait tant à Sarah. Au bout d'un moment, Sarah joignit sa voix douce, fragile, à celle puissante et chaude de l'elfe.

Sarah adorait tellement ce chant, qu'elle était prête à le chanter encore et encore.

Au bout de ce qui leur semblèrent un long moment, un très long moment, les deux enfants se levèrent. Ils embrassèrent Sarah en déposant bisous sur bisous sur ses deux joues. Le plus grand des deux, lui expliqua qu'ils avaient assez abusé de son temps, qu'ils ne devaient pas les embêter plus longtemps. Mais Sarah leur assura qu'ils ne les avaient en aucun cas dérangé, qu'au contraire, elle avait passé un merveilleux moment en leur compagnie. Et enfin, elle leur rappela qu'elle comptait sur eux pour découvrir le Royaume de Rivendell.

Les deux enfants partis avec leur promesse qu'ils reviendraient pour lui faire découvrir le royaume, Haldir se leva à son tour. Il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Sarah accepta cette main et la prit.

Haldir la releva, et pendant un instant la regarda étrangement, avant de détourner rapidement le regard, regardant soudainement dans une autre direction.

« Sarah? » l'appela-t-il sans la regarder

« hmm »

« Je ne voudrait pas vous presser, cependant vous êtes attendue dans le bureau du Seigneur Elrond pour une affaire dont paraît-il que vous autant que lui devaient régler le plus rapidement possible. » l'informa-t-il.

« Une affaire? Quel genre d'affaire? »

« Je n'en sais pas plus que cela. Je vous propose de vous accompagner au bureau du Seigneur Elrond. »

« J'accepte votre proposition. Je vous suis. Vous ne savez vraiment rien ou vous en voulez pas me dire exactement de quoi il retourne? »

« Vous ne me faites pas confiance Sarah? »

« Bien sûr que si voyons! Qu'est-ce que vous allez chercher par là? »

« Dans ce cas, quel est le problème? »

« Je me posais des questions. Quelque chose m'échappe. »

« Quelle est-elle? Je vous écoute. »

« Justement il est là le problème. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est ce qui m'échappe. Il me manque un élément. Vous m'avez dit que j'étais attendue dans le bureau du Seigneur Elrond pour paraît-il régler un affaire qui le concerne autant que moi. C'est bien cela? »

« Oui c'est bien cela. Je ne vois pas ce qui vous échappe Sarah. »

« Haldir! Réfléchissez deux minutes. Comment pourrais-je avoir une affaire à régler avec le Seigneur Elrond alors que je n'ai fais sa connaissance qu'hier soir seulement. »

« Maintenant que vous me le faites remarquer, il est vrai que c'est étrange! »

« Même très étrange si vous voulez mon avis. Voyons voir…hier…j'ai fais sa connaissance, puis je me suis évanouie. Chose dont je ne suis vraiment pas fière. Ensuite lorsque je suis revenue à moi, le Seigneur Elrond m'a conseillé de prendre du repos. Donc j'ai dormi jusqu'à ce matin. Donc à aucun moment je n'ai pu entreprendre d'affaire avec qui que se soit. »

« Sarah, il est cependant probable que cette affaire ne le concerne pas directement. Il est très probable qu'il veuille servir d'intermédiaire entre vous et une tierce personne.» avança Haldir.

Sarah réfléchit quelques minutes avant de dire:

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être, oui. Néanmoins une chose est sure. »

« Continuez. »

« Je sens que ce qui va se passer n'est pas fait pour me plaire. C'est difficile à expliquer. Je me sens bizarre. Je désire vraiment connaître l'affaire dont il est question, mais en même temps, je redoute ce moment. J'ai l'impression qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Et ce n'est pas de la magie. »

« Vous êtes forte Sarah, vous pouvez tout affronter, alors n'ayez pas peur de la suite. Si vous le voulez je peux rester à vos côtés pour vous soutenir dans la mesure du possible. Je serais votre…ange gardien. »

« Merci Haldir, merci infiniment. Dans ce cas, allons-y tant que je m'estime encore forte. »

Sarah passa son bras sous celui de l'elfe qui se mit en route lorsqu'elle fut prête.

Ils retraversèrent les lieux en sens inverse. Ils se retrouvèrent vite face à la demeure du Seigneur Elrond.

L'endroit même où elle s'était tenue la veille avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance.

Sarah marque un temps d'arrêt provoquant l'interrogation dans le regard de son compagnon qui pourtant ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'attendre, en observant les réactions de la jeune femme. Devant le regard de Sarah, la scène de la veille se rejouait…

Elle se revoyait parler au Seigneur Elrond, elle se revoyait découvrir à quoi ressemblait celle que l'on nommait l'Etoile du Soir. Elle se revoyait alors qu'elle commençait à s'approcher d'Arwen, s'arrêtant brusquement dans son élan, tandis que quelque chose à côté d'Arwen semblait avoir attiré son attention. Seulement ce qui se trouvait à côté d'Arwen était complètement flou. Sarah ne parvenait pas à savoir ce que c'était. Malgré ce qu'elle avait à peu près pu discerner dans ce flou, cela ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une silhouette. La silhouette d'une personne qu'elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à voir en ces lieux. Cela la gênait.

Pourtant, elle savait maintenant que cette silhouette floue avait un rapport direct dans le fait qu'elle se soit ensuite évanouie.

La scène de la veille s'interrompit, la laissant incertaine de vouloir continuer à avancer.

Elle comprenait que ce à quoi elle allait assister, n'était vraiment pas fait pour lui faire plaisir. D'ailleurs quelque chose lui disait que ce qui demeurait floue dans son esprit allait être de la partie.

« Sarah quelque chose ne va pas? »

« Non non tout va bien. En fait hier lorsque j'ai été présentée à Elrond, il y avait bien quelqu'un qui se tenait aux côtés d'Arwen? »

« C'est cela. Pourquoi cette question? »

« Pour rien. Continuons d'avancer pour ne pas trop faire patienter le Seigneur Elrond. »

« C'est comme vous voulez Sarah. Si quelque chose n'allait pas, vous me le diriez, n'est-ce pas? »

« Bien sûr, mais je vous assure Haldir, tout va bien. »

« Permettez-moi d'en douter. Vous tremblez tellement que si je vous lâchais, vous vous écrouleriez au sol à la seconde suivante. »

« Je sais, c'est vrai, mais j'suis nerveuse. J'ai l'impression d'être convoquée pour être jugée. »

« Rassurez-vous Sarah, tout va bien se passer. Et puis n'oubliez pas que je suis là moi. Je ne laisserais jamais personne vous causer des soucis. »

Haldir la prit instinctivement dans ses bras. C'était la première fois qu'il se laissait aller à ce genre de comportement. C'est parce qu'il avait senti la peur de la jeune femme. Il avait fait cela, tout comme il l'aurait si elle avait été sa propre sœur. Pour elle, il ressentait constamment le besoin de la protéger, tout en la soutenant dans ses différentes actions. Il ressentait également le besoin d'être auprès d'elle lorsqu'elle en avait le plus besoin. Ce n'était pourtant pas de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle, mais de affection. Si peut-être de l'amour, mais pas au sens propre du terme. C'était plutôt un amour fraternel qu'il voulait lui offrir.

Il la serra donc fort dans ses bras, comme s'il désirait plus que tout lui communiquer une partie de sa force. Il la garda dans le creux de ses bas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de trembler, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se reprenne. C'est ce qu'elle fit, Sarah se reprit puis s'échappa de l'étreinte rassurante d'Haldir.

Pour la seconde fois de la matinée, Sarah repassa son bras sous celui de l'elfe. Ils montèrent ainsi les escaliers, pénétrant à l'intérieur du palais. Haldir qui connaissait parfaitement les lieux, la guida aux travers des différents couloirs qu'ils traversèrent.

Ils tournèrent à l'angle d'un couloir, puis continuèrent d'avancer, quand soudainement, Sarah entendit une voix d'homme qui ne lui était pas totalement inconnue.

« Cela n'a que trop duré ! J'exige d'être en droit de la voir maintenant ! Elle a le droit de savoir ! » s'exclama furieusement la voix.

Cette voix la stoppa net, stoppant par la même occasion Haldir, à qui elle était toujours accrochée.

« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous arrêtée Sarah ? »

Sarah lui répondit dans un quasi murmure, obligeant le gardien à tendre l'oreille au maximum afin de comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait, comme si elle ne souhaitait pas être entendue par quelqu'un d'autre que son compagnon.

« …Cette…Cette voix…je suis sure de l'avoir déjà entendue il y a longtemps. »

« De quelle voix parlez-vous Sarah ? »

« De…De celle…qui…qui disait qu'elle avait le droit de savoir. Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, mais je ne suis vraiment pas rassurée. »

« Il s'agit de la voix de la personne qui se trouvait hier aux côtés de la fille du Seigneur Elrond. »

« J'aurais du m'en douter ! »

« Ce qui veut dire. »

« Rien, rien. Je ne préfère pas en parler pour le moment, pour ne pas vous causer de soucis. Vous comprenez ? »

« Je comprends parfaitement. » répondit-il, bien qu'en réalité il ne comprenait absolument rien.

Ce qu'il comprenait en revanche, c'est que cette voix lui faisait affreusement peur, non la terrifiait ! Il n'y avait qu'à la voir pour le comprendre. Elle était en cet instant précis d'une pâleur affolante. Elle se serrait de plus en plus contre lui, y cherchant réconfort et protection.

Elle marchait très lentement à ses côtés, essayant de retarder le plus possible le moment de la confrontation.

Sarah et Haldir étaient presque arrivés devant les portes délimitant le bureau d'Elrond. La voix de l'homme se faisait de plus en plus proche. Sarah tenta de fuir, seulement Haldir la retint contre lui, essayant de comprendre en quoi la voix, dont il connaissait très bien le propriétaire, pouvait lui faire autant peur.

À ce moment, deux personnes tournèrent dans le couloir en face d'eux, approchant dans leur direction.

Un elfe brun, en compagnie d'un homme également brun.

Pour la seconde fois depuis son arrivée ici, Sarah se retrouva face à un visage venu du passé.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne perdit pas connaissance, mais laissa échapper un cri de pure terreur qui résonna dans toute la maisonnée, tandis qu'elle essayait en de fuir ce regard noir posé sur elle.

« Sarah ! » s'exclama Haldir.

Sarah lui répondit en elfique, étant persuadé que l'homme face à eux ne comprendrait pas ce qu'ils disaient.

« _Haldir, je vous en supplie, aidez-moi ! »_

_« Vous aidez à quoi Sarah ? » _demanda Haldir dans la même langue.

« _Ne me laissez pas seule face à lui ! »_

_« Face à qui ? Sarah, je ne comprends pas. Qui vous fait peur ? »_

_« Lui ! En face, à côté de l'elfe. »_

L'homme en question s'était arrêté de même que l'elfe qui l'accompagnait. Sur le visage de l'homme, on y lisait une grande joie. En même temps, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre la raison de la peur de la jeune femme, qui accompagnait son ami Haldir.

Néanmoins, et malheureusement pour elle, il s'adressa à elle en elfique :

« _Vous ne devez pas avoir peur de moi Demoiselle Sarah. Jamais je ne tenterais de vous faire le moindre mal. Je pensais qu'après toutes ces années, vous l'auriez enfin compris. Mais à mon plus grand regret, je constate qu'il n'en ait malheureusement rien. Je compatis, comprenant vos réticences et vos peurs. »_

_« Haldir, il…il comprend ce que nous disons. »_

_« C'est normal, il a toujours vécu avec les elfes. Il est chez lui ici. Tout comme vous, il est le protégé du Seigneur des lieux. »_

_« Ce n'est pas possible, Haldir…dites-moi que ce n'est pas possible ! » _le supplia-t-elle désespérément.

« _Détrompez-vous demoiselle Sarah, tout est possible ici ! » _reprit l'homme

« _Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? »_ leur demanda Haldir

« _Nous avons eu le privilège de faire connaissance il y a de cela quelques années maintenant. »_

_« Haldir, qui est-ce ? »_

_« Vous ne le savez pas ? »_

_« Non, autrement je ne vous aurez pas posé la question. »_

_« C'est logique. Laissez-moi vous présenter. Sarah, je vous présente… »_

_« _Laissez Haldir, je vais le faire moi-même » s'enquit l'homme en langue commune.

« Comme vous voudrez »

« Sarah, je me présente…Je suis… »

**À suivre…**

**Et pour information, sachez que le chap 14 est commencé. si tout se passe correctement, il devrait arriver courant Septembre, durant les 15 premiers jours je pense.**

**Bisous à tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent cette fic.**

**Darky Angel**


	14. Confrontation

**Bonsoir tout le monde, me revoilà avec un nouveau chap, tout beau, tout neuf, rien que pour vous.**

**RAR :**

**Alma77 :** Coucou à toi et bonne fête du slip en retard, lol. Pour répondre à ta question, oui il est prévu qu'elle tombe amoureuse, mais avant quelques chap. bisous.

**Kelidril :** coucou, tu sais que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles ! En tout cas j'ai été super contente de ton mail. Et non ce n'est pas vilain de couper, lol, voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Haruka Hinata :** Merci pour ta review. Je suis super contente que cette fic te plaise autant. Voilà un nouveau chap qui devrait te plaire. Bisous.

**Dreamy :** Moi je n'ai pas trouvé cruel de couper là, j'ai plutôt trouvé ça…sadique, comme l'auteur que je suis, lol. Puisque aucun retard n'est exigé, voici la suite. Bisous.

**Sln :** Bien, déjà je vois que tu as deviné face à qui Sarah vient de se retrouver, faut dire aussi que ce n'était pas trop difficile, lol. Par contre, ce n'est pas maintenant que Sarah et Haldir vont découvrir qu'ils sont frères et sœurs, car pour le moment, j'ai d'autres projets pour Sarah en particulier, lol. Mais pas de panique ça va venir, et pas forcément de la façon dont on pourrait le croire. Pour tout te dire, j'ai déjà l'idée pour leur découverte, que j'ai annoté sur un cahier spéciale, avec toutes les autres idées pour la fic, et si je ne change pas d'avis, la découverte sera…comment dire…très explosive ! Mais d'ici ce mémorable moment, voici venir le nouveau chap. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous.

**Risoki : **et bien, je peux te dire que dans ce chap, tu vas découvrir pour quelle raison Sarah a si peur d'Aragorn. De plus, si tu as bien fait attention dans les chap précédents, j'en avais fait quelques allusions, notamment dans un chapitre en particulier, celui où elle a un flash back. Mais il n'est pas nécessaire que tu le relises, j'explique tout dans ce chap. bonne lecture. Bisous.

**Anariel :** merci pour ta review, et ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu apprécies autant ma fic. Quant à la suite, la voilà. Bonne lecture. Bisous.

**Akeri la malicieuse :** Et bien pour l'apparition de Legolas, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais promis, il ne va plus tarder à apparaître maintenant. Il va donc falloir patienter encore un peu, mais pour cela, voilà le nouveau chap. bisous.

**Lilya97 :** ta review me touche beaucoup tu sais. Et pour la peine, voilà sans plus tarder le nouveau chap, j'espère que tu vas l'adorer. Bisous.

**Bien maintenant que les RAR sont terminées, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture. Bisous à tous.**

**Et comme d'habitude, mise à part Sarah et quelques autres personnages secondaires, qui sont où vont apparaître, rien ne m'appartient. Tout est la propriété de l'honorable J.R.R Tolkien, sans qui nous ne serions pas là, à fictioner sur ses persos. **

* * *

_**Chap 14 : **Confrontation_

* * *

« Je me présente…Je suis…Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn »

À ce nom que la plupart des elfes respectaient, Sarah en oublia momentanément sa peur. Elle rencontrait enfin le descendant d'Isildur. Cet Isildur même qui avait fait parti de la dernière alliance qui avait unie les hommes et les elfes.

Aragorn, le futur héritier du trône du Gondor.

« Le descendant d'Isildur ? »

« Celui-là même demoiselle Sarah. À qui doit-on ce savoir ? »

« Aux Seigneurs de Lorien. »

Sarah était toujours blottie dans les bras d'Haldir. Pendant quelques longues secondes, elle dévisagea gravement son interlocuteur. Différentes émotions passaient sur son visage : crainte, peur, interrogation, fierté.

Lorsque enfin elle reprit la parole, elle s'adressa à Haldir, d'une toute petite voix, en langue elfique :

« _Haldir, promettez-moi de rester avec moi. Je vous en prie, ne me laissez pas seule en sa compagnie. »_

_« Demoiselle Sarah, je vous assure que vous ne craignez absolument rien en ma compagnie… »_ commença Aragorn qui fut vite interrompu dans sa phrase par Sarah qui de nouveau s'adressa à Haldir, toujours en langue elfique, d'une voix supplianteTout son corps tremblait de peur.

« _Haldir, je vous en supplie, ne m'abandonnez pas ! »_

_« Jamais je ne ferais une telle chose. Et ce quoi qu'il vous arrive ! Tant que vous aurez besoin de moi, je serais là » _lui répondit Haldir qui connaissait parfaitement la peur de Sarah. Peur qui était fondée, mais surtout qui était totalement compréhensible !

« _Demoiselle Sarah, est-ce de moi que vous avez peur ? »_ demanda Aragorn qui sentait une certaine appréhension chez la jeune femme.

« _Elle n'a pas spécialement peur de vous. Ce sont de tous les hommes en générale qu'elle a peur. Sa peur provient d'une traumatisante expérience survenue dans son passé » _lui répondit Haldir.

Abandonnant le langage elfique, Aragorn s'adressa aussi bien à Haldir qu'à Sarah en langue commune :

« Je pensais qu'après toutes ces années, vous auriez réappris à vivre dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur. Mais à ce que je constate, ce n'est pas le cas. Que s'est-il passé suite à notre rencontre ? »

« Que des malheurs, croyez-le bien. »

« Dites-moi vous deux, vous pourriez peut-être m'expliquer par quel heureux hasard vous vous connaissez. »

« Si Sarah est d'accord, nous pourrions à nous deux vous expliquer toute l'histoire. Seulement si vous êtes consentante demoiselle Sarah naturellement ! »

« Oui je veux bien » dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Dans ce cas, je propose que nous allions dans un endroit plus calme, un endroit qui selon moi serait plus approprié à la situation. »

Sa proposition fut acceptée par Sarah et Haldir. Aragorn parti en avant suivit par Sarah toujours agrippée à son elfe. Elle avait les jambes tellement flageolantes, que sans l'intervention du capitaine de Lorien, elle serait déjà tombée à maintes reprises.

Haldir voyant bien que cette rencontre avait bouleversée Sarah au plus haut point. Elle ravivait de mauvais souvenirs qu'il pensait être ceux que lui-même avait sans le vouloir ravivé le jour où elle avait acquis son pouvoir de guérison. Souvenirs dont la Dame Galadriel lui avait parlés, expliqués, lui demandant sa compréhension ainsi que son soutient.

Souvenirs dont s'il avait un jour le bonheur de rencontré l'auteur de cette soirée traumatisante pour la jeune fille qu'elle avait été, il se ferait un plaisir de le mettre en pièce.

Pour l'heure, il voyait que Sarah était tellement retournée, qu'elle était incapable de faire un pas de plus. Sa décision très rapidement prise, il la lâcha avant de passer un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre derrière son dos.

Sarah n'émit pas la moindre protestation lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras. Au contraire, il y avait de la reconnaissance dans ses yeux clairs brouillés de larmes.

D'elle-même, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de l'elfe, alors que sa tête venait naturellement se nicher contre sa puissante poitrine.

Aragorn les mena dans une petite clairière au bord d'un lac.

Face au lac, se trouvait un banc en bois clair. Des gravures représentant des motifs végétaux étaient présent un peu partout sur le banc.

Aragron prit place à l'une des extrémités du banc, tandis qu'Haldir s'asseyait à l'autre extrémité, gardant Sarah sur ses genoux.

De toute façon, il était clair que la jeune femme n'avait aucune intention de quitter la quiétude de son abri. Aucun des deux hommes ne s'en formalisèrent.

Sarah prit alors la parole, d'une voix tremblante. Elle commença son récit :

« Je devais avoir 15 ans. C'était un soir d'hiver, je rentrais chez moi après les cours. Ma belle-mère qui ne voulait pas entendre parler de moi, une fois de plus, n'avait pas prit la peine de venir me chercher. Alors pour rentrer un peu plus vite, j'avais décidé de prendre un raccourci par un parc doté d'une mauvaise réputation. Alors que je marchais dans le froid de l'hiver à la tombée de la nuit, derrière moi des pas se firent entendre. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de me retourner pour comprendre que j'étais suivie, le bruit des pas était suffisamment éloquent. J'ai alors accéléré le pas, pour ensuite me rendre compte qu'il en allait de même pour ceux qui me suivait, car au bruit des pas, j'ai compris qu'ils étaient au moins deux. J'ai cherché un endroit où me cacher, pour leur échapper, mais avant que je n'en ai eu le temps, je me suis sentie agrippée, puis retournée de force pour faire face à mes agresseurs. Il s'agissait de mon demi-frère et de l'un de ses amis. Ils m'ont entraînée de force dans ce parc puis m'ont brutalement plaqué contre un arbre… » pleura-t-elle.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée de poursuivre Sarah » lui dit Aragorn

« Si, il le faut. Comme me l'a dit Dame Galadriel, il est temps que j'affronte les vieux démons qui me hantent. » Alors qu'elle reprenait doucement son récit, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, sans qu'elle ne puisse les en empêcher. « Ils ont tenté de…ils ont tenté de …de me violer…il s'en est vraiment fallu de peu pour que cela n'arrive. C'est à ce moment qu'un homme est intervenu en ma faveur sans me connaître. Un homme qui était habillé de façon fort étrange par rapport à nous. De sa longue épée, il a menacé David (c'est le ½ frère) et son pote qui se sont enfuis sans demander leur reste. Je me suis alors retrouvée seule face à cette homme, qui s'est ensuite approché de moi. J'ai prit peur et j'ai tenté de m'enfuir, malheureusement, je me suis lamentablement étalée au sol. Cet inconnu m'est de nouveau venu en aide. C'est surtout l'expression de son visage qui m'a le plus fait peur. Il a malgré tout su m'apaiser, et je lui ai accordé une petite partie de ma confiance, que je lui ait presque aussitôt retirée, lorsqu'il m'a demandé si je voulais bien partir avec lui, aller vivre dans un autre endroit près de lui. J'ai cru que cela n'était qu'un piège, donc j'ai refusé. Ce qui m'avait semblé étrange, c'est qu'avant que je ne m'enfuie, il n'ait pas insisté davantage pour que je l'accompagne, il m'a seulement souhaité bonne chance, avant de me dire que l'on se reverrait de nouveau, dans de meilleures conditions espérait-il. Je me suis enfuie sans savoir ce qu'est advenu de mon mystérieux sauveur, car c'est ainsi que je vous ai considéré. C'est à partir de ce moment que cette peur s'est installée, ne me lâchant plus. Malgré cette peur, j'ai toujours espéré avoir la chance de vous revoir pour pouvoir vous remercier de votre intervention. Mais avant de venir ici, je ne vous ai jamais revu. Voilà ma fabuleuse histoire » termina-t-elle ironiquement.

« Je vous interdit de vous juger Sarah ! » tenta de la réconforter Haldir.

« Haldir a raison demoiselle Sarah. Vous n'avez pas à vous juger. Vous êtes la victime et non la coupable. »

« Attendez que je lui mette la main dessus. Il verra ce que c'est que de s'en prendre à Sarah » dit Haldir d'un ton dur.

« Non Haldir, régler un problème par la violence n'est pas et ne sera jamais une solution » intervint Sarah de sa voix douce, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer instantanément.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous Sarah, seulement vous ne pouvez pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il pourrait recommencer sur quelqu'un de plus faible que lui. Il doit recevoir une bonne punition qui lui enlèvera toute envie de renouveler l'expérience » continua Haldir sur un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

« Je suis pas partisan de la violence, pourtant cette fois, j'admets qu'Haldir a raison. Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser s'en tirer ainsi. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle observait Aragron de ses grands yeux verts pâles sans mot dire. Ce qui intrigua fort l'intéressé.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Je me demandais comment vous aviez pu arriver juste au moment où j'avais le plus besoin d'aide. »

« Il est temps de tout révéler. Ce jour-là, je me trouvais en Lorien. La Dame Galadriel m'a parlé de vous sans vous nommer. Elle ne savait comment vous ramener sans vous effrayer. Je lui ai posé de nombreuses questions à votre sujet pour l'aider à trouver une solution. Elle m'a alors proposé de regarder dans son miroir. C'est à ce moment que nous avons vu ce qu'il était en train de se produire. Elle-même était très affolée par ce qu'elle voyait, elle m'a expliqué qu'il existait un moyen d'accéder à vôtre monde. Je lui ai immédiatement proposé de partir à votre secours. Elle m'a rapidement expliqué ce que je devais savoir et je suis parti. Je suis arrivé au moment où vous aviez le plus besoin d'aide. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, mais je ne savais pas non plus comment m'y prendre. »

« Vous m'avez demandé de partir avec vous ! »

« C'est effectivement vrai. Je pensais qu'après tout ce qui venait de vous arriver, vous ne souhaiteriez pas demeurer dans ce monde. Pour mon plus grand regret, je m'y suis affreusement mal pris. Je n'ai réussi qu'à vous faire fuir.

« C'est donc pour cette raison que vous m'avez assuré que nous nous reverrions ? »

« Voilà, vous connaissez le fin mot de l'histoire. »

« Je suis désolée si je vous ai mal jugé ! »

« Vous savez, votre réaction était tout à fait compréhensible. À votre place, j'en aurais sûrement fait de même. »

« Je m'en rends compte à présent. Je me rends surtout compte que je vous ai très mal jugé. Pardonnez-moi Aragorn ! »

« Vous êtes adorable Sarah. Malgré vos erreurs on ne peut vous en vouloir. Comme nous les elfes, vous suscitez l'admiration des autres. Lorsque l'on vous voit, nous n'avons qu'une seule envie : vous offrir notre amitié ! »

Sarah rougit furieusement sous le compliment du capitaine de Lorien.

« Maintenant, parlez nous de ce qui s'est passé après notre rencontre »

« Après notre rencontre, les problèmes ont été loin de s'arranger. Au contraire, ils ne faisaient que commencer ! Quand je suis rentrée chez moi, ma belle-mère et son fils étaient déjà là. Sûrement m'attendaient-ils car ils me tombèrent dessus sitôt que j'eus refermé la porte d'entrée. L'état désastreux de mes vêtements ne suscita pas la moindre question de sa part, et encore moins la moindre inquiétude. Je savait parfaitement qu'elle s'en fichait comme de sa dernière chemise, néanmoins l'adolescente terrifiée que j'étais, s'attendait tout de même à un peu d'inquiétude de sa part. Pas grand-chose, juste quelque chose qui aurait pu me prouver qu'elle était tout de même vivante, que c'était un être humain. Malheureusement pour moi, j'ai rapidement déchanté. Son fils chéri, lui avait bien entendu raconté une version totalement différente des faits survenus. Une version où bien évidemment j'étais la seule responsable de ce qui m'étais arrivée. Que je n'avais eu que ce que je méritais, que c'était bien fait pour moi, que je n'avais pas à me plaindre. J'ai alors eu droit à de blessantes paroles, cruelles même. Elle m'humilia, m'insulta. Cela lui faisait tellement plaisir de pouvoir se défouler sur moi, de pouvoir m'anéantir comme elle le souhaitait. C'était horrible, car plus elle m'adressait ce genre de paroles, plus je commençais à adhérer à son opinion, m'estimant responsable de tous les malheurs qui m'arrivaient. J'ai alors commencé à changer. En l'espace de quelques semaines, je ne m'habillais plus qu'avec des vêtements ayant ou appartenu à mon père, ou avec des vêtements camouflant la plus petite de mes formes. Je suis devenue froide, méchante, sans amis, exclue du monde, à supporter les continuelles reproches, insultes, insinuations de leurs part. ce furent quatre ou cinq années horribles que j'ai vécu. Jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus les supporter. Alors ce soir-là je me suis enfuie. Le problème c'est qu'au cours de ma fuite, je suis tombée sur son charmant demi-frère. Il s'est chargé de me rappeler que je n'étais rien. Lui et ses amis, m'ont laissée mourante dans cette ruelle mal éclairée à la sortie de la ville, ce jusqu'à ce que mon…ange gardien c'est-à-dire Haldir n'arrive par un vortex et me ramène ici. »

« Oh Sarah, je suis tellement désolé de ce qui vous est arrivé. J'aurais du être plus insistant et vous forcer à rentrer avec moi. Rien de tout cela ne vous serez arrivé ! »

« Oh, je ne suis pas à plaindre. J'ai survécu toutes ces années en imaginant que quelque part quelqu'un m'appréciait à ma juste valeur, sans ne voir en moi qu'un monstre. »

« Dame Sarah ! Comment osez-vous vous juger de la sorte ! » s'exclama Aragorn choqué qu'elle puisse se tenir un tel langage.

« Regardons la réalité en face. Elle est toute autre… »

« Sarah ! Là je reconnais l'insupportable jeune femme qui un jour arriva en Lorien. Où est passée la douce jeune femme que vous êtes en partie devenue ? » s'exclama à son tour Haldir, en lui coupant la parole.

« Elle s'en est allée se cacher. Elle a honte de montrer ses peurs. Elle a laissé place à l'insupportable Sarah qui elle n'a peur de rien ni de personne. »

« Rendez-nous la douce Sarah. Celle que tous apprécient. Nous sommes là pour l'aider à vaincre les démons qui la hantent. » lui dit gentiment Haldir en resserrant un peu la pression de ses bras sur la taille de Sarah qui était toujours sur ses genoux.

« Vous me le promettez ? »

« Bien sûr ! » répondirent en même temps les deux hommes.

« C'est une promesse que je vous fais » dit Aragorn.

« Ma condition de vie s'est nettement améliorée depuis mon arrivée ici. Il est vrai que j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec une certaine personne ici présente. » annonça innocemment.

« Tiens donc ! Quels genres de problèmes ? »

« C'est du passé, il n'est pas nécessaire d'en parler. De toute façon, je suis sûr que cela n'intéresse personne » s'exclama assez sèchement l'intéressé.

« Détrompez-vous mon cher ami. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qui a bien pu vous arriver. Qu'en dîtes-vous demoiselle Sarah ? »

« J'en dis que ça vaut grandement la peine d'être raconté. »

« Vous n'oseriez pas ! »

« Vous allez voir Haldir si je ne vais pas oser ! Donc à mon arrivée ici, j'étais dans un piteux état. Je me suis réveillée le lendemain pour voir qu'Haldir était présent dans les maisons de guérisons à attendre mon réveil. Autant vous dire que l'entretien qui suivit fut des plus houleux. J'avais une peur bleue de tous ce qui représentaient les hommes. De plus, sa mine sévère n'arrangea rien. Pour passer les détails sans importance, la magie a pris le pas sur la peur, et elle lui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Le pauvre Haldir s'est retrouvé projeté avec force contre le mur. Autant vous dire qu'il a du voir 36 Sarah voler autour de lui. N'étant pas rassurée, la magie a continuée à faire des siennes. Si bien que les habitants qui s'étaient approchés des maisons de guérisons ont pu voir une pluie de livre s'abattre sur leurs têtes. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils se méfient de moi. Haldir m'en a voulu pendant un bon moment. »

Aragorn se tenait les côtes tellement il avait mal à force de rire. Le fait d'imaginer la scène telle que la lui décrivait la jeune sorcière était hilarant. Il s'imaginait Haldir faire un bon vol plané, ainsi qu'une pluie de livres s'abattre sur la Lorien. C'est certain, il s'en souviendrait pendant un bon bout de temps.

« Je vous interdit d'en parler à qui que se soit ! » l'avertit dangereusement Haldir qui lui ne riait pas du tout.

« N'en ayez crainte Haldir, votre petite mésaventure sera bien gardée en sécurité » dit Aragorn un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

« C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète ! »

« Vous voyez Sarah, les gens d'ici ne vous veulent pas forcément du mal » dit Aragorn un instant plus tard, lorsqu'il réussit enfin à se calmer.

« J'ai effectivement eu l'occasion de m'en rendre compte. »

« Voilà qui est mieux. Maintenant que vous me connaissez un peu mieux, avez-vous toujours peur de moi ? »

La jeune sorcière le dévisagea quelques instants avant de lui répondre, incertaine de sa réponse :

« Non, enfin je ne crois pas »

« Et si je demandais là tout de suite à votre…ange gardien de nous laissez seuls vous et moi, vous sentiriez-vous en sécurité ? »

« Vous n'oseriez pas faire ça Haldir ! Vous ne me laisseriez pas seule en sa compagnie ! »

« Et pourquoi pas. Cela serait au contraire une excellente punition pour avoir raconté un épisode censé rester entre vous et moi. » lui répondit Haldir amusé par la situation. « De cette façon, vous pourriez de nouveau apprendre à faire confiance à la gente masculine »

« Haldir, je ne plaisante pas. »

« Mais moi non plus ma chère Sarah »

Cela dit, Haldir se leva, Sarah toujours dans ses bras. Il la déposa à sa place sur le banc, puis il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de commencer à s'éloigner sous le regard ahuri de Sarah qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Je vous déteste Haldir de Lorien ! »

« Et moi je vous adore Sarah de Lorien ! »

« Capitaine Haldir, vous ne vous en tirerez certainement pas ainsi ! »

« Nous verrons Sarah, nous verrons. Aragorn, essayez de nous la ramener en un seul morceau si possible » dit-il encore amusé

« Comptez sur moi » répliqua Aragorn également amusé par la situation.

« Sur ce, je vous laisse. Amusez-vous bien les enfants » sourit-il une dernière fois, avant de s'éloigner véritablement.

« Haldir ! » le supplia Sarah

« Je vous verrez à l'heure du déjeuné jeune demoiselle. D'ici là amusez-vous bien Sarah ! »

Puis il partit en laissant échapper un rire, signe de sa bonne humeur, et qui ne fit que renforcer la jeune femme dans sa subite mauvaise humeur.

« **JE VOUS PRÉVIENS CAPITAINE DE LORIEN QUE SI VOUS NE REVENEZ PAS IMMÉDIATEMENT, JE VOUS LE FEREZ REGRETTER !** » lui hurla-t-elle, mais Haldir ne se retourna pas sous la menace de Sarah. Il se contenta seulement de lui adresser un petit signe de la main en poursuivant sa course loin devant eux.

.oO§Oo.

« Je le hais, je le hais ! » marmona Sarah pour elle-même un moment plus tard.

« Moi je crois au contraire que vous l'adorez. C'est flagrant. Même un aveugle d'en rendrait compte. »

« Expliquez-vous je vous prie ! »

« Il y a entre vous deux quelque chose de très fort qui vous uni. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est. En tout cas, ce dont il puisse s'agir, c'est vraiment très fort. »

« Insinuez-vous là qu'il s'agisse…d'amour ? Parce que là je vous arrête tout de suite. »

« Il est possible que cela soit effectivement de l'amour. Mais pas de l'amour à proprement parler. »

« Qu'entendez-vous par là ? » demanda Sarah soudainement plus intéressée.

Apparemment elle avait envoyée sa peur aux oubliettes.

« Je ne saurais définir avec exactitude ce que c'est. Il existe d'après ce que j'ai pu voir une sorte d'affection très profonde entre vous deux. Il y a également une très grande amitié qui vous uni. Je suis d'ailleurs persuadé que ce n'est pas une petite dispute telle que celle-ci qui va détruire votre amitié si profonde. Reconnaissez que j'ai raison Sarah. »

« C'est vrai, vous avez raison. Ce n'est pas une petite dispute qui va ruiner notre amitié. »

« D'ailleurs, lui en voulez-vous toujours ? »

« Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir alors qu'il a fait tellement de choses pour m'aider. Il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour que je parvienne à surpasser la peur que j'ai de tout ce qui ressemble à un être de sexe masculin. »

« Il ne veut que votre bien Sarah. Je suis à ce propos persuadé que vous lui en êtes reconnaissante au fond de vous. »

« C'est vrai, vous avez encore raison ! »

« Cela se voit à votre visage. Il s'illumine dès que vous parlez de lui. D'ailleurs j'ai pu comprendre qu'il vous l'aimez comme si vous étiez sa sœur. C'est une chose très rare chez les elfes. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Il est rare qu'un elfe se lie d'amitié avec un ou une mortelle. Mais il est encore plus rare qu'une amitié aussi profonde que la votre se produise entre un elfe et une personne n'appartenant pas à son peuple. Si je ne vous connaissez ni l'un ni l'autre, je jurerais qu'il y a bien plus que de l'amitié entre vous deux. »

« Mais comme vous nous connaissez l'un et l'autre vous savez que ce n'est qu'une profonde amitié qui nous lie. »

« Enfin, on peut toujours espérer plus… »

« Aragorn enfin ! »

« D'accord, d'accord ne vous mettez pas en colère Sarah. Ce n'est qu'une profonde amitié qui vous lie l'un à l'autre. Néanmoins, je persiste à penser qu'il y a bien plus que cela. »

« Pensez ce que vous voulez Aragorn, je ne peux vous en empêcher. Mais promettez-moi que vous n'irez pas débiter de ce que vous venez de dire à n'importe qui »

« Promis Sarah »

« Merci ! »

« Alors vous voyez, je ne vous ai pas mangée » plaisanta-t-il

« En effet, je n'ai plus peur de vous. »

« C'est une très bonne chose. Cela vous évitera de passer le reste de votre séjour ici à me fuir. »

« Je n'en avais nullement l'intention. En affrontant ces démons de mon passé, je me suis en partie libérée de ma peur. Je vais enfin pouvoir vivre tranquillement. Grâce à tous ceux qui d'une façon ou d'une autre me sont venues en aide, je vais enfin pouvoir mener la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvée. »

« Quelle est-elle cette vie ? »

« Vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous le disiez. »

« Laissez-moi en juger par moi-même. »

« Comme vous voudrez. La vie dont j'ai toujours rêvée, c'est en fait une vie toute simple. Profiter des plaisirs que la vie nous offre, vivre heureuse, entourée d'amis et d'amies qui m'apprécient et ne me jugeraient pas en fonction des pouvoirs que je possède. Vivre entourée des gens qui me sont chers. »

« Cela ressemble étrangement à la vie que mène les elfes. Savoir profiter au bon moment des plaisirs que la vie nous offre. Savoir vivre simplement avec ce qui se trouve à notre disposition, sans recherche spécifique. Vous seriez heureuse de vivre au contact des elfes, puisque vous ne recherchez rien de particulier. » lui dit-il amicalement en souriant. « Avez-vous visité la Cité Sarah ? »

« Pas vraiment, j'ai cependant pu aller ce matin dans une très belle clairière près d'une lac grâce à deux enfants d'une extrême gentillesse. D'ailleurs ils se sont proposés pour me servir de guide afin de me faire découvrir la Cité. Je n'ai pas pu résister, alors j'ai bien évidemment accepté leur proposition. Autant vous dire qu'ils étaient fous de joie. »

« C'est normal, ici les enfants comme les adultes adorent les étrangers. Ils le leurs font bien sentir. Vous pouvez tout de même faire quelques pas en ma compagnie ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Puisque vous voulez tant que je n'éprouve plus de peur, j'accepte avec grand plaisir ! »

Aragorn se leva et se présenta à Sarah. Il lui tendit courtoisement la main qu'elle prit sans aucune hésitation pour se lever. Aragorn la leva alors, sans pour autant lui relâcher la main lorsqu'elle fut debout à ses côtés. Il passa le bras de sa compagne sous le sien, et c'est ainsi qu'ils sortirent de la clairière. Sarah en profita pour lui poser quantité de questions sur les jumeaux, Arwen, le Seigneur. Juste en l'écoutant ; elle devina qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et Arwen. Comme elle s'y attendait, les jumeaux étaient de véritables farceurs au plus grand daim de leur père qui ne parvenait jamais à se faire obéir d'eux. Elle apprit également qu'Aragorn avait été élevé avec les jumeaux, qu'à eux trois ils en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs au Seigneur Elrond. Sarah rit aux anecdotes qu'il lui contait.

« On se rend compte que vous n'avait pas toujours été cet homme exemplaire que tout le monde décrit »

« J'avoue qu'il m'est de très nombreuses fois arrivé de me joindre aux jumeaux dans l'exécution de leurs farces dont leur père en était la victime. »

« Petit garnement que vous étiez ! »

« Cette époque me semble tellement lointaine maintenant. Tant de choses m'attendent. »

« Il ne tient qu'à vous de pimenter votre vie de rire vous savez ! »

« Que penseront alors les elfes de Rivendell du futur héritier du trône du Gondor ? »

« Ils penserez tout simplement qu'il a retrouvé son âme de gosse, que le troisième enfant terrible est de retour ! »

« Quelqu'un a parlé d'enfants terribles ? » les interrompit à ce moment une jeune voix espiègle.

« Car si c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit, nous n'en connaissons que deux ! » ajouta une seconde voix, identique à la première.

Aragorn et Sarah se retournèrent subitement pour faire face aux jumeaux Elrohir et Elladan, qui les dévisageaient. L'expression de leur visage n'annonçait rien de bon. Certainement une nouvelle farce à venir de leur part.

« Elrohir, Elladan » leur dit Sarah en guise de bonjour, un petit sourire flottant aux lèvres.

Les jumeaux perdirent leur sourire espiègle lorsque Sarah les salua. Sûrement s'attendaient-ils à une quelconque réaction de sa part. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas tout à fait tord de se méfier, car Sarah ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre, que déjà elle enchaîna :

« Pas de mauvaises blagues en cours ce matin ? »

« Non ! » répondirent-ils d'une seule voix, tout en baissant les yeux.

« C'est bien dommage » laissa-t-elle finalement tomber.

Sa remarque pour la moins inattendue eu l'effet escompté puisque trois paires d'yeux se braquèrent instantanément sur elle. Trois paires d'yeux étonnés, incertains d'avoir correctement entendu, mais surtout étonnés qu'au lieu de les réprimander, on les encourageait dans cette voie.

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? » commença Elladan

« Parce que nous ne sommes pas totalement certain d'avoir bien entendu » termina Elrohir.

« Les jumeaux ont raison Sarah, que veut bien pouvoir signifier cette phrase » demanda à son tour Aragorn.

« C'est pourtant simple à comprendre » s'amusa Sarah. « Il se trouve que j'ai besoin d'aide pour mener à bien un projet très récent. Haldir mérite une bonne leçon pour m'avoir abandonnée ce matin ! J'ai donc très envie de m'amuser un peu à ses dépends. Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin d'aide. Qu'en pensez-vous tous les trois ? Êtes-vous intéressez ? »

« Et comment ! » s'exclama aussitôt Elrohir, aussitôt approuvé par son jumeau.

« Pour ce genre de mission, vous ne trouverez pas meilleurs que nous ! » s'exclama-t-il fièrement.

« Bien, très bien. Et vous Aragorn, vous joindre-vous à nous ? »

« Je ne sais pas » fit-il songeur.

« Pour une fois, laissez ressurgir l'enfant terrible. Reformez le trio infernal, enfin aujourd'hui avec moi se sera le quator infernal ! » l'encouragea Sarah

« C'est bon, vous avez gagnez, je me joins à vous. Mais les conséquences risquent d'être terrible » répliqua Aragorn.

« Pas forcément. Si l'on sait bien s'y prendre… » commença-t-elle, laissant volontairement sa phrase en suspens.

« La demoiselle à une idée en tête » s'exclamèrent en cœur les jumeaux.

« Cela se pourrait fort bien. N'oubliez pas que je possède un atout supplémentaire, et de taille »

« La magie » répondirent de nouveau en cœur les jumeaux, mais de façon admirative cette fois-ci.

« Exactement. Le seul obstacle à tout ceci consiste à se procurer le pendentif en forme de larme qu'Haldir porte constamment autour du cou. »

« Pour quelle raison souhaitez-vous vous le procurer ? » demanda Aragorn

« Pour que la magie puisse l'atteindre. Ce pendentif a une particularité très importante. Il contient une once de ma magie qui lui sert de bouclier. Si je me sers de ma magie contre lui, le fluide magique sera aspiré au cœur de la larme. C'est pour cela qu'il faut récupérer le pendentif. Juste le temps de la farce, ensuite nous le lui rendrons. »

« Ne vous faites pas de soucis demoiselle Sarah. À nous deux, nous allons vous le ramener ce pendentif » annonça l'un des deux jumeaux.

« Faites quand même attention. Je ne voudrais pas que par ma faute vous ayez des problèmes. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, nous savons exactement quelle attitude adopter quand il le faut. Quand voulez-vous que nous vous le ramenions ? »

« Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il me reste à décider de ce qu'il va lui arriver. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées. »

« Je propose que les jumeaux aillent récupérer le pendentif maintenant » dit Aragorn. « Vous nous rejoindrez pour le déjeuné l'air de rien. Comme rien d'important ne nous attend, nous n'aurons qu'à nous retrouver cet après-midi pour mettre au point les détails de notre machination. »

« Cela me convient parfaitement ! » dit Sarah

« Pareil pour moi » dit Elrohir

« Idem pour moi » répondit à son tour Elladan.

« Viens Ella, allons remplir notre mission top secrète » lui dit son jumeau.

« Je te suis frérot »

« Attendez les jumeaux » les appela Sarah « il faut que je vous donne quelque chose ! »

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers elle, pour voir ce qu'elle avait à leur donner.

Celle-ci tendit légèrement la main gauche devant elle, paume levée vers le ciel. Après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs, sa main droite passa au dessus de la gauche, dans un mouvement de gauche à droite. Lorsque se fut terminé, un pendentif en forme de larme, accroché à une chaîne en argent, se matérialisa dans sa main. Il était parfaitement identique à l'original.

« Voilà, mettez-y celui-ci à la place du vrai. Haldir n'y verra que du feu. Je sais qu'après l'avoir menacé comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure il va se méfier, et il va donc porter le pendentif. Il pensera qu'il s'agit du vrai, sans savoir qu'il ne s'agit en réalité que d'un faux. Quand il le comprendra, il m'en voudra, c'est certain ! »

« Vous êtes un génie Sarah ! » s'exclamèrent en cœur les jumeaux.

« Nous verrons plus tard si je suis un génie. Pour l'heure prenez ce pendentif et dépêchez-vous de l'échanger contre le vrai. »

Sarah leur tendit le faux pendentif que l'un des jumeaux prit avant de le cacher dans la poche de son pantalon.

« Bonne chance les garçons » leur souhaita-t-elle comme ils s'éloignaient.

« Soyez prudent » ajouta Aragorn dont les yeux brillaient en vue de leur machiavélique plan.

« Soyez sans crainte vous deux. On se retrouve dans une heure pour le déjeuné » leur dit Elladan comme ils s'engagèrent dans une clairière non loin d'Aragorn et de Sarah.

Et pendant qu'ils disparaissaient du champ de vision des deux mortels, Aragorn présenta de nouveau son bras à la jeune femme comme tous les deux prenaient la direction du palais pour aller y prendre le déjeuné en compagnie des autres…

**À suivre…**

**Maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'à me laisser vos impressions dans une review. Ça ne prend que quelques minutes et ça fait toujours super plaisir à l'auteur qui sait de cette façon que son travail est apprécié des autres.**

**Je vous adore.**

**Darky Angel.**


	15. Un Quatuor infernal

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Vous assistez en direct au grand retour de Darky Angel et sa superbe fic Une Sorcière en Terre du Milieu. Comment ça, qui a dit que j'étai morte ! Toi, toi ou toi ! Et bien non, je ne suis pas morte puisque je suis de retour, lol.**

**Comme je le disais me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre tout chaud, tout beau, tout neuf, qui raconte entre autre les aventures de…En fait vous savez quoi ? Je vais vous laisser le lire ce chapitre, ça sera bien plus marrant.**

**Allez passons tout de suite aux RAR. Ah oui, pour le prochain chap, je pense que je vais expérimenter le nouveau système de réponse du moins pour ceux qui possède un compte, mais on verra ça au prochain chap.**

**Morgana : **d'abord bienvenue à toi nouvelle revieuweuse, oh que oui elle va mettre son plan à exécution et ça tu va pouvoir t'en rendre compte à la lecture du chap. alors pour répondre à tes nombreuses question, les membres arriveront comme dans le film quelques jours avant le conseil. Je vais en quelque sorte reprendre leurs arrivées, que je vais modifier à ma sauce. Donc, ils ne devraient pas arriver avant, attends je compte au max 10 chap, parce que je n'ai pas le plan en tête. Et comme confidence, je peux t'avouer que la première rencontre Sarah/Legolas, ne sera pas des plus simples. Du genre engueulade dès leur première rencontre. Rassure-toi, tu ne m'as pas du tout ennuyée. En attendant de lire cette rencontre, délecte-toi de ce nouveau chap. bisous

**Itarïlë :** coucou toi, bon retour parmi nous. Tu sais je ne t'en veux pas pour ton retard, parce que je te comprends bien, même très bien. Moi-même entre la fac, le boulot, je me demande ou je trouve le temps d'écrire. Autrement euh, non il ne me semble pas avoir changé de pseudo, ça fait bien plusieurs mois que j'ai ce pseudo. Allez bisous.

**Akeri la malicieuse : **coucou, et merci pour ton soutient par mail. Alors le Sarah/Legolas arrive dans en gros 10 chap, parce que j'ai encore pas mal de chose à lui faire subir, rassure toi rien de bien méchant. Pour ce qui du Haldir/qqn, il est prévu qu'il y en ait un mais à vrai dire ça ne sera pas dans cette fic. Parce que en fait je compte faire une suite, une sorte de Sorcière en Terre du Milieu 2, avec sûrement comme son nom l'indique l'arrivée d'une nouvelle sorcière. Voilà mais en attendant, régale toi avec ce nouveau chap. bisous.

**Caldawen (X2) : **Coucou, bah t'inquiète, il n'est pas à l'ordre du jour que j'abandonne cette fic. Donc tu peux être sûre qu'assez régulièrement tu verras un nouveau chap de poster. Autrement, puisque tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients si j'ai dans un futur proche besoin d'un nom elfique, je prendrais le tien. Voilà donc en attendant, voilà le nouveau chap. régale-toi sans modération, lol. Bisous.

**Aiedial :** coucou à toi et bienvenue dans mon univers, lol. Je suis super contente de constater qu'une fois de plus ma fic plait autant. Eh bien pour répondre à ta question, le nouveau chapitre c'est maintenant. Bonne lecture. Bisous.

**Lilya97 :** Coucou, et bien tu vas voir que ce qu'elle réserve à Haldir ne va pas forcément lui plaire. Et bien évidemment, c'est ça le plus drôle, lol. Mais je vais te laisser le découvrir par toi-même. Bisous.

**Elennawen :** coucou miss. Alors alors alors, moi je suis sure et certaine qu'Haldir n'éprouve pour Sarah qu'un amour fraternel puisque c'est moi l'auteur, lol. Mais bien entendu le principal concerné ne s'en rend évidemment pas compte. Je pense que dans les prochains chapitres tu comprendras mieux. Pour ce que Sarah mijote pour son cher capitaine de Lorien c'est justement au programme de ce chapitre. Pour en connaître davantage, la seule et unique solution qui s'offre à toi et donc de lire le chapitre, lol. Bisous.

**Princess-dreamy :** coucou, tu ne pas savoir à quel point ton message même si bref soit-il m'a fait super plaisir. Merci, merci et encore merci. Pour la peine, voila un nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère te plaira. Bisous.

**Karmilla :** coucou, non comme tu l'as si bien compris Haldir et Sarah sont frères et sœur. De ce fait, et comme je l'ai précédemment dis à akeri la malicieuse, il devrait y avoir une Sorcière en Terre du Milieu 2, qui justement sera plus accès sur Haldir et OC, mais la suite n'est pas pour le moment, je pense dans longtemps, très longtemps dans la mesure ou il me faut pour le moment terminer celle-ci et les autres en cours. Dès le moment ou le projet sera débuté, je vous tiendrais bien évidemment au courant. Pour le moment, voilà le nouveau chap. bisous.

**Alma77 :** coucou et moi j'y répond que ça me fais super plaisir et que pour la peine voilà le nouveau chapitre. Bisous.

**Anariel :** coucou, et bien effectivement ce que j'ai préparé pour Haldir, il va s'en souvenir longtemps, très longtemps, très très longtemps, d'autant plus que la magie de Sarah va y être combiné pour notre plus grand plaisir mais pour le plus grand déplaisir de notre cher elfe. Bisous.

**Kelidril :** coucou toi, bah moi ça va super bien. Lol. Bah y elle n'a plus peur d'Aragorn. Haldir va vraiment s'en prendre plein la tête, je peux te dire que j'ai adoré écrire ça, lol. Mais tu vas voir ça par toi-même. Bisous.

**Risoki :** coucou, bah si que je peux couper un chapitre comme ça, lol. Mais pas de panique, c'est dans ce chapitre qu'est dévoilé le machiavélique plan de Sarah. Et tu vas pouvoir te rendre compte que forcément ça va plus que plaire à Haldir, lol. Bisous.

**Voila maintenant que les RAR sont terminées, on va pouvoir passer à des choses un peu plus sérieuses.**

**D'abord, mis à part quelques personnages de mon invention, les persos et lieux appartiennent à Tokien, qui me les a si gentiment prêtés. **

**Ensuite un gros merci à Auclerc ma bêta qui comme d'habitude a pris la peine de faire la chasse aux petites fautes. **

**Et enfin ce petit chap est en réalité un très long chapitre dans la mesure ou il m'a fait quasiment 20 pages sur word, et comme je suis très gentille, lol, je n'ai pas eu le cœur à le couper. Donc vous allez pouvoir en profiter.**

**Bon maintenant, que tout à été dit, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une très agréable lecture.**

**Bisous à toutes et tous on ne sait jamais.**

**Je vous adore, Darky**

**.oO§Oo.**

**Chap 15 : _Un quatuor infernal_**

**.oO§O.**

Tous se trouvaient à présent dans la grande salle où étaient servis les repas. Sarah, se trouvait entre Aragorn et le Seigneur Celeborn, à côté duquel se trouvait la Dame Galadriel. Aux côtés d'Aragorn, se trouvait Arwen ainsi que son père. À chaque extrémité de la table en forme de U, deux places demeuraient vides. Les places en question étaient respectivement celles qu'auraient dû occuper les jumeaux en tant normal, enfin s'ils avaient été présents.

Dans la salle, à part eux, se trouvaient quelques autres elfes installés à de plus petites tables, qui déjeunaient tranquillement. Personne ne semblait s'inquiéter plus que cela de l'absence des jumeaux, à croire que cela semblait parfaitement normal.

En réalité, il y avait une personne qui s'inquiétait pour les jumeaux. Cette personne n'était autre que Sarah, qui en ce moment, était très nerveuse à l'idée que leur entreprise échoue. Même si elle était très nerveuse, elle n'en laissa pourtant rien paraître sur son visage. Au contraire, elle souriait aimablement aux visages qui se tournaient parfois vers elle, bien qu'en réalité, ce sourire était des plus faux !

Alors, elle tourna discrètement la tête vers Aragorn et l'interrogea silencieusement du regard, pour avoir son avis sur la mission des jumeaux. Tout bas, il lui certifia qu'elle ne devait en rien s'inquiéter, puis compléta son affirmation par un léger sourire avant de terminer par un petit signe de tête.

Sarah regarda rapidement et discrètement les autres convives pour s'assurer que personne ne suivait leur silencieux échange. Elle fit donc un rapide tour de table, dont le résultat lui parut satisfaisant. Chacun était occupé à discuter avec son voisin ou perdu dans la contemplation de quelques objets devant eux.

Son regard tomba alors sur les grandes, doubles portes de la salle. Sans doute cela fut-il le signal, car à ce moment-là, les doubles portes en chêne brun s'ouvrirent d'un coup en grand. Tous les regards se posèrent sur les portes alors que les jumeaux Elladan et Elrohir pénétraient le plus tranquillement du monde dans la salle, en se marrant comme des enfants.

Le fait que les regards aient presque naturellement convergé vers eux ne les génère pas outre mesure. Chacun des deux jumeaux prit place aux places qui leur était désignée, tout en ayant un sourire pour Sarah. Les convives purent penser qu'il s'agissait là d'un signe de pure courtoisie, néanmoins Sarah tout comme Aragorn savaient pertinemment que ce sourire avait une toute autre signification. Ils savaient que ce sourire signifiait en réalité que la mission des jumeaux avait été menée à bien, que l'échange des pendentifs avait été un succès.

Les jumeaux commencèrent à manger de bon appétit les mets présents devant eux, tandis que Sarah se détendait intérieurement. Le déjeuner reprit alors comme si rien n'était venu le perturber. Les conversations reprirent bon train, alors que l'humeur générale de la salle pouvait être qualifiée de joyeuse. Mais pourtant au bout d'un petit moment, la curiosité de Sarah reprit le dessus, l'empêchant de penser à tout autre chose que l'échange de pendentif, mais surtout l'empêchant de se concentrer sur le déjeuner.

N'y tenant plus, elle posa dans un premier temps ses mains à plat sur la table, puis inspira longuement et profondément. Elle serra alors les poings et soudain elle les rouvrit assez brusquement.

Dans la salle, plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Les mouvements des gens étaient, ni plus ni moins, suspendus dans l'air. Leurs expressions et attitudes quant à elles, étaient figées dans le temps. Elle venait tout simplement d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de sorcière pour figer la salle.

Elle respira une nouvelle fois longuement comme libérée d'un grand poids. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers son voisin de table, c'est-à-dire Aragorn. Elle se concentra de nouveau, mais plus longuement cette fois-ci, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Elle n'avait jamais jusqu'ici défigé une seule personne dans un groupe figé. A nouveau, elle agita ses mains. Il fut immédiatement libéré du sortilège, tout en prenant rapidement conscience de la situation. Sarah se concentra une nouvelle fois sur les jumeaux et fit de même que pour Aragorn. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient libérés du sortilège.

Les jumeaux furent amusés par la situation. Ils se levèrent et se baladèrent un instant parmi les elfes présents et figés dans la salle. Ils s'amusèrent pendant quelques longues secondes à faire de grands gestes en direction des personnes figées, qui ne leur répondaient évidemment pas. Profitant de la situation, ils s'amusèrent à faire des grimaces, sachant qu'à part Sarah et Aragorn, personne ne pouvaient les voir, et donc par conséquent, personne ne pouvait leur faire de reproche quant à leur attitude.

Sarah de son côté fut amusée par l'attitude des jumeaux. Elle ne leur en voulait pas. Ils découvraient ce que la magie avait de bon et ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Ça les amusait plus que cela ne les terrifiait. Sarah en fut très heureuse, car elle constatait de cette façon qu'ils ne la jugeaient pas négativement. Au contraire, ses dons semblaient les enchanter.

Finalement, après avoir fini de se balader entre les tables, à observer les elfes figés dans le temps, les jumeaux se rapprochèrent en souriant de Sarah et d'Aragorn.

Sitôt qu'ils furent parvenus à la table de leur nouvelle amie, ils s'arrêtèrent face à eux. L'un des jumeaux prit alors la parole :

« Quel est ce sortilège auquel sont soumises les personnes présente ? »

« Oh ! Ce n'est que mon pouvoir de figer les choses et les personnes. » Répondit modestement Sarah.

« Magnifique, extraordinaire, fantastique, ingénieux » s'exclamèrent en chœur les jumeaux. Ils étaient ni plus ni moins fascinés par les dons de Sara, ainsi que par ce qu'elle pouvait faire grâce à ses pouvoirs.

« Combien de temps dure ce sortilège aussi intéressant soit-il ? » Demanda Aragorn.

« Si je n'interviens pas, cela peut durer un long moment. C'est moi qui, en règle générale, décide ou non de mettre fin à ce sortilège. »

« C'est génial ça » dit Elladan. « Ils ne nous voient pas ? »

« C'est cela. Pour eux, se sera comme si une seule seconde s'était écoulée. Ils reprendront leurs activités là où elles en étaient. »

« Y aura-t-il des conséquences ? » Demanda encore Aragorn.

« Aucune. Mais assez parlé de mes pouvoirs. Elrohir, Elladan, parlez-nous plutôt de votre mission. »

« Notre mission ? Quelle mission ? Elrohir, on avait une mission à accomplir ? » Demanda Elladan à son jumeau.

Ils paraissaient tellement stupéfaits que si on ne les connaissait pas, on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient parfaitement sincères.

« Ne nous faites pas languir plus longtemps. Dites nous comment s'est passée votre mission. »

« Mission accomplie sans aucun problème. Nous n'avons pas rencontré âme qui vive » commença Elrohir.

« Nous avons comme vous nous l'aviez si gentiment demandé remplacé le vrai pendentif par le faux que vous nous aviez remis. »

« Le vrai pendentif, où se trouve-t-il ? »

« Le voici gente demoiselle. »

Elladan plongea la main dans la poche de son pantalon. Il en ressortit le pendentif qu'il tendit à Sarah. Elle le prit, l'observa un moment car elle ne l'avait jamais vu en vrai, autrement qu'autour du cou d'Haldir, puis elle le rangea dans la poche de sa cape.

« La première phase du plan a été un succès grâce à vous. »

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? »

« Il faudrait que nous nous réunissions pour mettre au point le plan » annonça Aragorn.

« Exact. Ce qu'il nous faudrait, serait un endroit tranquille, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, un endroit peu fréquenté, enfin un endroit où l'on ne risque pas de nous trouver. » Expliqua Sarah.

« Nous pensons connaître l'endroit idéal pour cela » dit Elrohir le regard brillant, tout en regardant d'un air entendu son frère et son frère adoptif.

« C'est totalement vrai » renchérit aussitôt le frère en question. « Il s'agit plus ou moins d'une cabane que nous avions construit alors qu'Aragorn était encore enfant.

« Nous nous y cachions pour mettre au point des plans plus machiavéliques les uns que les autres. C'est aussi là que nous venions nous réfugier après avoir provoqué la colère du Seigneur Elrond » lui apprit Aragorn en riant, alors qu'il devait sûrement repenser aux nombreuses fois où ils s'étaient tous les trois réfugiés dans cette cabane à la suite d'une blague foireuse, alors que le Seigneur Elrond fulminait contre eux.

Oh oui, Sarah imaginait très bien le Seigneur d'Imladris promettant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il allait montrer à ces trois diables ambulants de quel bois il se chauffait une fois qu'il les aurait retrouvés !

« Parfois, on y restait des heures. Et des fois, notre adorable père passait non loin en fulminant contre nous sans jamais nous voir » ajouta Elrohir très fier de lui.

« Puisque nous avons trouvé l'endroit idéal, nous n'aurons plus qu'à nous y rendre après le déjeuner » proposa Sarah.

« Cela nous convient parfaitement » assura Elladan, après avoir consulté son frère du regard.

« Par contre, le mieux serait que l'on s'y rende séparément pour ne pas attirer le doute sur nous, parce que si nous partons tous les quatre ensemble, les gens se douteront que nous préparons un mauvais coup, et ils iront immédiatement prévenir père. Et là, je ne vous raconte pas les problèmes » ajouta Elrohir en grimaçant à fin de sa phrase.

« Dans ce cas, vous n'aurez qu'à partir les premiers. Les gens ayant l'habitude de vous voir continuellement ensemble, ne se douteront pas forcément du mauvais coup qui se profile. »

« D'accord. Et vous, vous viendrez avec Aragorn. » Répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

« Je suis plus que certaine qu'Haldir voudra me parler à la fin de déjeuner. Dès qu'il aura terminé, nous vous rejoindrons. Nous trouverons bien un prétexte pour nous éclipser sans que cela ne les alertes. »

« Par exemple, vous pourrez dire à Haldir que je vous aie proposé de visiter les lieux » suggéra Aragorn.

« Excellente idée. Si tout a été dit, dépêchez-vous de regagner vos places que je rétablisse la situation. »

Les jumeaux reprirent rapidement leur place à table, et Sarah agita ses mains. Instantanément, le bruit des rires et des conversations s'éleva de nouveau. Personne n'avait absolument rien remarqué de ce qui venait de se passer. D'ailleurs, personne ne s'en douta puisque rien dans l'attitude des quatre complices ne laissait présager ce qui allait se passer. Ils étaient d'excellents comédiens, à n'en pas douter ! Leur attitude était des plus convenable. Même le petit sourire qu'Elladan adressa à son frère n'intrigua pas les occupants de la pièce.

La fin du déjeuner fut placée sous le signe de la joie, de la bonne humeur et du rire.

Comme Sarah l'avait prévu, dès que le déjeuner prit fin, Haldir se leva et s'approcha d'elle qui se leva à son tour.

« Sarah ? »

« Oui Haldir » lui répondit-elle d'une voix mielleuse, un peu trop au goût d'Haldir qui grimaça.

« Allons faire quelques pas dehors. »

« D'accord » puis se tournant vers Aragorn, elle lui demanda « ça ne vous dérange pas de m'attendre quelques instants ? »

« Pas du tout. Vous me trouverez dans le petit jardin. Prenez votre temps, nous ne sommes pas pressés. »

Aragorn lui adressa un sourire complice et sortit. Sourire qu'Haldir prit comme un simple sourire de courtoisie.

« Nous ne sommes pas pressés ? À quoi faisait-il allusion ? » Voulut savoir le gardien des bois d'Or sitôt qu'Aragorn fut sorti.

« Rien de bien intéressant, il m'a simplement proposé de faire le tour de la cité, histoire de faire connaissance. »

Sarah sortit à la suite d'Haldir. Ils firent quelques pas durant lesquels il l'interrogea.

« Je ne perçois plus aucune peur chez vous. Vous l'avez combattue ? »

« J'imagine que, oui. Aragorn est quelqu'un de formidable. On a discuté pendant un moment, puis nous sommes venus faire honneur au déjeuner. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui a le sens des responsabilités. Je suis persuadée qu'il fera un bon et excellent roi. En tout cas, c'est tout le bonheur que je lui souhaite. »

« Voilà des paroles qui m'emplissent de joie. Vous nous êtes revenue en un seul morceau. De plus, à l'heure actuelle vous semblez en très bon terme avec Aragorn. »

« Tout ceci est exact. Cependant je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre où tout ceci est censé nous mener. À moins que… »

« À moins que quoi ? »

« À moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose à vous faire pardonner. Est-ce le cas ? »

« Et si cela était justement le cas ? »

« Je dirais que vous cherchez la meilleure façon de m'amadouer avant de me demander de vous pardonner quelque chose. »

« Vous êtes d'une perspicacité étonnante Sarah. Vous avez tout compris. »

« Allez droit au but Haldir, je verrais ensuite. »

« C'est à propos de ce matin. »

Sarah rit intérieurement, et essaya tant bien que mal de se composer un visage sévère en dépit de l'éclat de rire qui menaçait sérieusement de lui échapper.

« Vous voulez que je vous pardonne de m'avoir lâchement abandonné ce matin alors que vous m'aviez promis que jamais vous ne le feriez ou de ne pas avoir répondu à mes appels désespérés » demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement sévère.

« Les deux en réalité » avoua piteusement Haldir.

« Pour cela, je ne vous pardonne pas. D'ailleurs si j'étais vous, je me méfierais à l'avenir » dit-elle en souriant soudainement.

Un grand et beau sourire à première vue qui étirait ses lèvres.

« De quoi devrais-je avoir à me méfier ? »

« Des conséquences de votre acte mon cher. Méfiez-vous d'une sorcière en colère. Après ce que vous m'avez délibérément fait endurer ce matin, ma vengeance sera terrible » annonça-t-elle innocemment.

« Je vous connais Sarah » lui dit-il d'un ton qui voulait dire que jamais elle n'oserait s'attaquer à lui.

« En êtes-vous si sûr, Capitaine de Lorien. Comme on le dit chez moi « la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ! » Sur ce, je vous souhaite de passer un agréable après-midi. »

Sans une parole de plus, Sarah planta là le pauvre elfe qui tentait vainement de comprendre le sens de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Quelque chose dans son attitude, le poussait à se méfier, à prendre à la lettre ses paroles. Parce qu'au plus profond de lui-même, il la savait parfaitement capable de se venger.

**.oO§Oo.**

La jeune femme arriva au lieu de rendez-vous fixé par Aragorn. Elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient de malice, un sourire des plus innocent quoi que pas si innocent que cela, qui flottait sur ses lèvres.

« Que vous voulait-il ? » Lui demanda aussitôt Aragorn.

« Se faire pardonner son attitude de ce matin. »

« Et que lui avez-vous dit ? »

« Simplement de se méfier à l'avenir. Qu'une sorcière en colère peut être très redoutable ! »

« Vous lui avez dit pour votre projet de vengeance ? »

« Non. Je l'ai juste mis en garde. Il croit me connaître, il croit que je n'en suis pas capable, même si au fond de lui il doit pourtant savoir que j'en suis parfaitement capable. Je vais lui montrer ce dont je suis justement capable. Je l'ai laissé dans ses pensées, le pauvre » sourit-elle.

« Quelle cruelle jeune femme vous faites ! » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Je sais, on ne cesse de me le dire » plaisanta-t-elle à son tour.

« Sincèrement, je n'aimerais nullement me retrouver à sa place. S'il savait ce qui l'attend. Il va à son tour vous en vouloir. »

« Pendant quoi ? Une journée ? Mais bon, trêve de plaisanterie, les jumeaux doivent certainement nous attendre. »

« Vous avez raison, nous ferions bien d'y aller. »

Sarah, au bras d'Aragorn, traversa la cité. Ils allèrent en direction des bois, là où ceux-ci étaient en fait assez denses. De grands arbres majestueux s'y dressaient.

Les deux compagnons pénétrèrent dans ces bois, s'enfoncèrent en direction du nord-ouest. Ils arrivèrent alors à un rocher, où ils prirent à gauche. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant un arbre gigantesque. Autant par sa hauteur, que par la taille de son tronc, qui était assez large, permettant aisément à une personne de s'y dissimuler, nota Sarah pour elle-même. À bien regarder, on pouvait avec un peu de chance en dissimuler deux voire trois. Elle ne connaissait pas ce genre d'arbre… qui ne lui semblait pas inconnu pour autant. En fait, il lui rappelait vaguement ceux de la Lothlorien.

Aragorn dut deviner ses pensées car il lui dit à ce moment :

« Ceci est une espèce très rare. C'est un croisement entre un chêne et un mallorme de Lorien _(N/A : Je ne sais pas si les croisements d'arbres ça se fait, en tout cas en tant qu'auteur, eh bien, j'ai décidé que ça se fera, lol !)_ »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Et maintenant où va-t-on ? »

« Dans l'arbre ! »

« Pardon ! »

« Oui Sarah, nous allons dans l'arbre. » Sourit Aragorn amusé par sa réaction.

« Hum et comment procède-t-on ? »

Il s'avança vers l'arbre sous l'œil attentif de Sarah. De sa main, il commença à en caresser l'écorce du tronc. Tâter serait bien plus exact, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de précis. Soudain, sa main s'immobilisa. Alors il appuya sur la partie du tronc où sa main s'était immobilisée. Une partie de l'écorce en réponse s'enfonça sensiblement.

En réponse à son geste, quelque peu plus à droite, une grande partie du tronc s'ouvrit en glissant sur le côté, à la façon d'une porte coulissante. Une multitude de petites lanternes s'allumèrent alors, dévoilant un grand escalier en colimaçon.

« Priorité aux dames » annonça Aragorn, en se courbant à moitié.

Sarah lui rendit son sourire. Elle s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée. Jetant un rapide regard à l'intérieur du tronc, elle ne se sentit vraiment pas rassurée, cependant Aragorn l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière maintenant.

Alors Sarah se décida à entrer. Soulevant un peu le bas de sa robe pour ne pas être gênée dans la montée des marches, elle commença lentement son ascension. Aragorn la suivait, non sans avoir au préalable appuyé sur l'écorce à l'intérieur du tronc pour refermer la porte.

Ils montèrent encore et toujours. Enfin Sarah monta sa dernière marche. Il n'y avait plus rien si ce n'était ces autres marches en face d'elle, mais elle ne semblait mener nulle part. Elle allait interroger Aragorn du regard lorsque au-dessus des marches repérées, une trappe s'ouvre. Trappe qu'elle n'avait pas vu.

Elle alla donc aux nouvelles marches, qu'elle monta. Elle accéda alors à un « talan » de grande taille, décoré et meublé avec beaucoup de soins.

Derrière elle, elle entendit la trappe se refermer.

« Nous vous avons vu arriver » leur apprirent alors les jumeaux.

Sarah regarda les jumeaux en souriant, les encourageant à continuer.

« D'ici, nous avons une vue totale sur la cité, sans jamais être vus. Le « talan » puisque c'est bien ce dont il s'agit, est très bien dissimulé à travers les branchages d'arbres. Nous sommes ici en plein milieu de l'arbre, qui lui-même est bien entouré de branches. » Lui apprirent les jumeaux.

« Qui connaît l'existence de cet endroit ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Personne à part nous quatre. Bien entendus, bons nombres d'enfants sont déjà parvenus jusqu'à l'arbre, étonnés des dimensions, mais personne n'a su en résoudre l'énigme. »

« C'est vraiment très ingénieux. Je vous félicite. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, je vous propose que nous nous mettions tout de suite au travail. »

« Bien demoiselle Sarah. »

« Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide à tous les trois pour mettre au point un plan mémorable. Je compte donc sur vous trois pour me soumettre des idées, des conseils. »

« Pour cela, vous êtes tombée au bon endroit. En matière de blague, on en connaît un rayon. »

Ils passèrent tout le reste de la journée à parler blagues, les jumeaux lui faisant des propositions plus alléchantes les unes que les autres. Des propositions dont il était très facile d'y mêler la magie à son plus grand bonheur.

Après une bonne heure à faire des propositions, ils passèrent à l'une des phases la plus importante de leur projet, à savoir le choix des farces.

Chacun des membres présents, choisit une farce, si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent avec quatre farces à réaliser. Ils passèrent encore plusieurs heures à mettre au point les derniers détails de leur machiavélique plan. Ils convinrent que l'exécution de leur plan aurait lieu le lendemain même.

Enfin lorsque tout fut mis en place, Aragorn et Sarah se retirèrent les premiers.

**.oO§Oo.**

Le lendemain matin, Sarah se leva aux aurores. Elle fit une rapide douche. Par chance et contre l'avis de son amie Enelya, Sarah avait eu la bonne idée d'apporter un pantalon de rôdeur, au cas ou elle en aurait besoin.

Aujourd'hui, elle le revêtit donc. Avec, elle passa une tunique brune, qu'elle avait également ajoutée au dernier moment dans ses bagages.

Quand elle fut prête, elle sortit discrètement de sa chambre. Elle se rendit dans la grande salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle fut contente d'y retrouver ses trois complices assis pour l'occasion à une table à l'écart des autres.

À cette heure-ci, il n'y avait presque personne dans la salle.

Sarah alla directement rejoindre ses complices à leur table. Les trois garçons la saluèrent, et elle en fit de même.

Ils prirent rapidement un petit déjeuner constituant en vue de la journée qui s'annonçait chargée.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur petit déjeuner, ils restèrent à leur table, discutant entre eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Haldir faisait son entrée dans la salle. Il ne les remarqua pas et alla s'asseoir à une table, où des elfes qu'il devait connaître était installés. Il leur tournait le dos.

« Voilà qui va considérablement faciliter les choses » chuchota Sarah. Mes amis, assistez à la première phase du plan, j'ai nommé : '_une journée à subir les mauvaises blagues du quatuor infernal'._ »

« Mauvaises blagues ? Du point de vue de la victime j'espère ? » Lui demanda Elladan.

« Bien sûr mon cher. Dans la mesure où le quatuor infernal c'est nous, nous considérons que nos blagues sont amusantes. »

Elle ouvrit alors les mains, les collant l'une contre l'autre, puis récita une formule :

« Que l'objet visé,

Jusqu'à la nuit tombée,

De rose bonbon soit coloré,

Et que contre toute action engagée,

Le résultat en reste inchangé. »

À la fin de son incantation, une poudre rose bonbon apparu dans ses mains. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois ses complices pour être sûre qu'ils la suivaient. Tous les trois acquiescèrent du regard. Alors, elle souffla sur la poudre qui s'envola en direction d'Haldir. Elle se déposa sur toute la masse des cheveux de l'elfe, puis disparue, sans que celui-ci ne se rende compte de la chose.

Quelques petites secondes plus tard, les cheveux de l'elfe changèrent subitement de couleur. Du blond argenté, ils virèrent au rose bonbon. Un superbe rose bonbon dont il était impossible de ne pas le remarquer.

Les quatre complices gloussèrent de rire à la vue du nouveau look du Capitaine des gardiens de la Lorien.

Dans la salle, les quelques personnes présentes eurent soudainement un sourire mais se retinrent de rire. Malheureusement la chose étant trop difficile, ils ne purent, pour la plupart, retenir leurs éclats de rire.

Les rires fusèrent d'un peu partout dans la salle, sous le regard plus qu'étonné d'Haldir qui ne comprenait pas le motif de cette soudaine hilarité générale. Ses cheveux reposant soigneusement dans son dos, il lui était donc impossible d'en voir la nouvelle couleur.

« Attendez ce n'est pas tout »

Sarah récita une nouvelle incantation. Cette fois-ci, ce furent les vêtements d'Haldir qui furent colorés dans le même ton rose bonbon que ses cheveux.

Les personnes comprenant alors qui était à l'origine du nouveau look du fier gardien de Lorien, leur adressèrent des sourires complices, mais ne dirent rien à la victime. Ils continuèrent simplement à rire entre eux.

À ce moment, les doubles portes de la salle s'ouvrirent en grand, laissant passage aux souverains de la Lorien, ainsi qu'à Elrond et à sa fille. Ils ne firent qu'un pas dans la salle, avant que Galadriel ne lâche un cri d'effroi.

Cri, qui bien entendu, attira tous les regards vers elle, alors que son propre regard était posé sur une personne bien particulière.

« Par Eru, Haldir, que vous est-il arrivé ? »

« Je ne vous connaissais pas une telle disposition pour ce genre de goûts. » Ajouta le Seigneur Celeborn l'œil méfiant.

« Si vous vouliez vous démarquer des autres elfes, je suis en mesure de vous affirmer que c'est particulièrement réussi » s'exclama à son tour le Seigneur Elrond.

« Mais enfin de quoi parlez-vous ! » Demanda enfin l'intéressé une petite note d'irritation dans la voix.

« Capitaine de Lorien, avez-vous eu l'occasion de vous observer dans un miroir ce matin ? » Demanda Arwen de sa voix douce.

« Bien évidemment, pourquoi une telle question ? »

« N'avez-vous rien remarqué… d'anormal ? » Termina-t-elle difficilement.

Elle avait tout comme son père et son grand-père le regard moqueur en cet instant. Mis à part Galadriel qui semblait partagée entre l'effroi le plus total, l'inquiétude pour la santé mentale de son gardien le plus efficace, les trois autres elfes étaient on ne peut plus amusés par la situation actuelle.

À voir le mal qu'ils avaient pour ne pas se payer la tête de l'elfe rose bonbon, on comprenait parfaitement l'état d'esprit dans lequel ils se trouvaient en cet instant précis.

À la table des responsables de l'état d'Haldir, ils avaient baissé le nez dans leurs assiettes pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

Bien qu'ils trouvaient cette situation des plus plaisantes, ils devaient agir avec une extrême prudence.

« J'ai bien envie d'en rajouter une petite couche » leur avoua Sarah.

« À quoi pensez-vous dame Sarah ? » Demanda malicieusement Elladan.

« Et bien pourquoi ne pas pousser la transformation d'Haldir un peu plus loin ? Qu'en dites-vous ? »

« On est bien évidemment partant » répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

« Il va falloir redoubler de prudence puisque les Seigneurs sont là. Ne les laissez pas pénétrer votre esprit. Autrement nos plans tombent à l'eau. » Leur chuchota-t-elle.

« Aucun problème » répondirent-ils de nouveau à l'unisson.

« Dans ce cas, passons aux choses sérieuses. Voyons voir… ah oui, ça il va adorer… alors :

'Que l'elfe auquel je pense,

Sa voix de mâle ne soit plus,

Mais que bien qu'en en ayant pas respiré,

De l'hélium il en ait la voix. »

À la fin de l'incantation, une petite sphère se dégagea du corps de Sarah. Cette sphère s'envola et alla frapper Haldir de plein fouet dans le dos. Lui ne sentit rien, la sphère ressemblant à un bulle de savon.

« Sarah ? »

« Oui ? »

« C'est quoi de l'hélium ? »

« C'est un gaz dans mon monde. C'est très marrant quand on le respire. » Leur expliqua-t-elle.

À la question d'Arwen, Haldir se contenta simplement de hausser un sourcil interrogateur. Il ne voyait vraiment pas l'intérêt de cette question. Pourquoi ? Aurait-il du remarquer quelque chose d'anormal en se regardant dans un miroir ? Il avait d'ailleurs la très nette impression dans cette salle, depuis quelques minutes maintenant, on se payait royalement sa tête.

Ayant l'intention de savoir ce qui se tramait, il s'adressa aux souverains de la Lorien.

Malheureusement, lorsqu'il se mit à parler, sa voix grave et virile de mâle l'avait complètement désertée. Sa voix monta immédiatement dans les aigus. Une horrible voix de femme, hystérique qui plus est, s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'il dit :

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que l'on se fiche de moi ? »

Les éclats de rire redoublèrent aussitôt dans la salle, pendant que Galadriel, elle, poussait pour la seconde fois en l'espace de quelques minutes un second cri d'effroi.

« Ma voix ! » Hurla-t-il presque de sa nouvelle voix aiguë, tout en portant les mains à sa gorge.

« Haldir ! Cela ne m'amuse plus maintenant ! » Gronda le Seigneur Celeborn, en soutenant sa femme.

Malheureusement pour Haldir, sa nouvelle voix aiguë, de femme hystérique ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher lorsqu'il s'exclama :

« Croyez-vous vraiment que cela m'amuse ? Je ne comprends absolument pas ce qui m'arrive ! »

Les elfes qui passaient à ce moment dans le couloir le prirent vraiment pour un hystérique, ayant vraisemblablement perdu la tête ou perdu la raison, en pleine période de dépression. Si bien qu'ils se dépêchent de passer leur chemin, ne voulant surtout pas avoir affaire a lui.

« Attendez que je découvre qui est responsable de tout cela » continua-t-il de sa voix hystérique.

Il voulait paraître menaçant comme à son habitude mais seulement des éclats de voix et des rires moqueurs lui répondirent.

À ce moment, Sarah estima pour eux qu'il était grand temps de prendre la fuite !

« Je crois qu'il est grand temps pour nous de nous éclipser. »

« Comment va-t-on faire ? On ne passera jamais inaperçu avec père et les grands-parents dans la salle. » Gémit Elrohir.

« Hey, je compte pour du beurre moi ? » S'indigna-t-elle.

« Comment comptez-vous vous enfuir ? »

« De la façon la plus simple qui soit, c'est-à-dire de cette façon ! »

Levant les mains, elle figea tout le monde à l'exception de ses complices. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la table d'Haldir. Là, elle fit apparaître un grand miroir suspendu dans le vide juste devant lui, puis elle fit aussi apparaître un parchemin et une plume et son encrier.

Elle rédigea un court message, qu'elle parvint difficilement à accrocher au miroir.

« Dame Sarah que faites-vous ? » Demanda Aragorn en s'approchant.

« Je lui laisse un petit message. J'ai marqué 'La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid'. Il comprendra que je suis la responsable. »

Elle fit ensuite disparaître plume et encrier, avant de sortir en compagnie de ses complices de la salle. Juste avant de disparaître complètement, elle passa ses mains à l'intérieur de la salle, les agita, rétablissant ainsi le temps, mais surtout levant le sort.

Ils venaient seulement de faire quelques pas dans le couloir, qu'un cri hystérique provenant de la salle déchira le silence.

« Apparemment il vient de découvrir son nouveau look. À coups sur, ça n'a pas du lui plaire » commenta Elrohir.

« Et il a du par la même occasion découvrir votre message » ajouta Elladan.

À ce moment précis, comme en réponse aux dires d'Elladan, le nom de Sarah fut hurlé dans la salle. Hurlement qui du être entendu jusqu'à l'autre bout de la cité.

« Je confirme les dires des jumeaux. Vous êtes découvertes Sarah » affirma Aragorn en souriant en même temps qu'il les tirait au dehors.

« Tant mieux, la suite n'en sera que plus passionnante » sourit Sarah.

Nos quatre complices ne réapparurent que pour le déjeuner, l'air extrêmement innocent. Ils jouaient la comédie à la perfection. Le déjeuner fut en revanche des plus horribles pour « Haldir le rose » nouvellement baptisé ainsi par les habitants de la cité, en l'honneur de la couleur peut voyante, pour ne pas dire très voyante de son look. Pendant le temps que dura le déjeuner, Sarah ne cessait de figer la salle, afin de permettre aux jumeaux et à Aragorn de procéder aux changements en ce qui concerne la nourriture. En effet, ils avaient eu la très brillante idée de rendre son vin imbuvable, sa nourriture immangeable, au plus grand désarroi de l'elfe qui ne se doutait visiblement de rien. À chaque fois qu'il consommait un met qui s'était vu trafiqué par le quatuor, il tirait des grimaces plus que comiques, ne pouvant pas recracher ce qu'il venait de consommer.

Ceux qui avaient la malchance de regarder Haldir alors qu'il grimaçait, le prenait vraiment pour quelqu'un de déranger, ne comprenant pas les raisons de ces grimaces, la nourriture qu'ils absorbaient étant des plus délicieuses. Non, décidément, ils ne comprenaient plus le si fier et sérieux capitaine des gardes de la Lorien. Après les cris hystériques du matin, le voilà maintenant qui faisait des grimaces à tout bout de champ, ce qui n'était décidément pas le comportement digne d'un capitaine.

Cette journée, il n'était décidément pas prêt de l'oublier de sitôt. Dès la fin du déjeuner, il vit Sarah partir avec les jumeaux et avec Aragorn. Aussitôt cela fit renaître en lui, les questions qu'il se posait depuis le début de la matinée. Par quel miracle avait-elle réussit à passer outre le bouclier que formait le pendentif ?

Bien décidé à obtenir des réponses à ses questions, et surtout comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire, il sortit à son tour de sa salle, partant à leur recherche.

Il n'eut pas à les chercher bien loin, ces derniers l'attendaient patiemment dehors, en plein milieu de la grande allée.

Sarah se trouvait quelques pas devant le reste de sa bande nouvellement acquise. Elle lui souriait d'un grand sourire qui partait d'une oreille pour aller rejoindre sa jumelle. Le genre de sourire qui n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon. Il se méfia aussitôt de ce sourire qui ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille.

En effet, il avait vraiment raison de se méfier de ce sourire, d'autant plus qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que déjà elle prenait la parole :

« J'ai un petit présent pour vous Haldir, je suis d'avance persuadée que vous allez l'adorer. D'ailleurs vous m'en direz rapidement des nouvelles » annonça-t-elle ironiquement.

La méfiance d'Haldir s'en trouva augmentée

« Pourquoi ai-je plutôt l'impression que je ne vais pas du tout apprécier ? »

« Vous me connaissez Haldir, vous ne pouvez qu'adorer mes présents. »

Quand elle eut terminé de parler, elle lui tendit la main, le poing fermé tourné vers le ciel. Le poing s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant apparaître une poudre scintillante. De son autre main, avec l'aide de ses pouvoirs, elle dirigea la poudre vers lui. Cette poudre se mit à tourbillonner tout autour de lui, puis se déposa sur lui avant de disparaître.

« Par Eru, que cela signifiait-il ? » S'emporta-t-il de son adorable voix aiguë qui fit tourner quelques têtes vers eux.

« Vous n'allez pas tarder à le savoir mon cher. En tout cas, je vous souhaite de bien vous amuser. »

Le plantant une nouvelle fois, Sarah s'éloigna en rigolant toute seule. Haldir s'apprêtait à se diriger vers elle et à la rappeler, lorsque soudainement un détail attira brusquement son attention.

Les trois compagnons de Sarah ne l'avaient pas suivie. Ils s'étaient au contraire un peu rapprochés de lui. Ils avaient un étrange sourire aux lèvres, l'œil un peu trop brillant au goût de l'elfe. Ils se conduisaient exactement tels des chasseurs s'apprêtant à fondre sur leur proie. Une attitude très appréciatrice se dessinait sur leur visage au fur et à mesure de leur avancée vers l'elfe. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Tout autour de lui, il se rendit bien vite compte que tous les elfes mâles de la cité, le regardaient de la même façon. Toutes les têtes mâles se tournaient immédiatement vers lui.

« Je l'ai vu le premier » entendit-il alors.

« Non ! C'est moi qui l'ai vu le premier ! » Répondit une autre voix.

« Il est à moi ! »

« Non, à moi ! »

« Je le veux, je le veux, viens un peu par-là mon mignon ! »

« N'y comptez pas, il me revient de droit ! »

Non seulement il était le point de mire de tous les elfes mâles, mais en plus, ils se battaient entre eux pour savoir lequel l'aurait en premier, dans la mesure où ils semblaient soudainement tous attirés par lui.

La seule solution qui s'offrit à Haldir fut de battre en retraite, même si ça n'était pas une réaction digne d'un grand guerrier et capitaine de surcroît. Il s'enfuit donc en direction de la maison d'Elrond qu'il venait tout juste de quitter, pour échapper, légèrement terrorisé aux elfes qui le poursuivait.

Il trouva refuge dans la grande salle du déjeuner qui était silencieuse. Refermant les doubles portes, il posa son front sur la porte, tournant le dos à la salle. Il se croyait en sécurité, mais se rendit compte de son erreur lorsque dans son dos, une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien retentit :

« Mais quelle beauté avons-nous là ! »

Une seconde voix qu'il ne connaissait aussi que trop bien, pour avoir obéi aux ordres donnés, répondit à la première :

« Vous avez tout à fait raison Elrond. Mais regardez quelle silhouette. Cela me donne soudainement quelques envies. »

Haldir se retourna lentement, hésitant, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles d'elfes, pour faire face aux deux grands Seigneurs elfes : Celeborn et Elrond.

Ces derniers le détaillaient avec des yeux tout aussi appréciateurs que le reste de la population masculine du royaume. C'était un véritable enfer qu'il vivait là. Mais qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter cela ? _(N/a : Tu te demandes ce que tu as fais ? Alors là chapeau !)_

« Approchez jeune elfe » lui demanda ou plutôt lui ordonna Elrond.

« Oui approchez bel Haldir » réitéra Celeborn.

Haldir n'ayant pas vraiment le choix, obéi. Il ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques pas d'eux pour les saluer.

Déjà, ils se levaient et le prirent chacun par un bras, l'emmenant s'asseoir entre eux sur un banc.

Puis comme s'il n'était pas là, ils commencèrent à deviser sur leur victime.

Haldir trop abasourdit, ne réagit que lorsqu'ils commencèrent à le tâter.

Le Seigneur Elrond avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse, tandis que le Seigneur Celeborn lui caressait la joue dans un geste des plus naturel.

« Regardez ces cuisses mon très cher Celeborn »

« Humm, musclées à souhait. »

« Mais par Eru » cria Haldir, de sa belle voix d'hystérique, et en se dégageant brusquement « Que vous arrive-t-il ? »

« Que nous arrive-t-il ? » Reprit Elrond « Mais rien du tout. Revenez vous asseoir que l'on s'amuse un peu. »

Cette fois-ci, Haldir était littéralement terrifié. D'abord les habitants, maintenant les Seigneurs !

« Je vais plutôt vous laisser. On m'attend dehors » mentit-il très mal, espérant ainsi échapper aux soudains assauts de séductions des Seigneurs.

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre car avisant une fenêtre ouverte, il s'enfuit en sautant par la fenêtre et en atterrissant souplement sur une grosse branche qui passait par-là. Il alla se réfugier dans l'arbre, à l'abri des elfes mâles du royaume, en attendant de mettre la main sur Sarah !

Il resta en tout et pour tout, plusieurs heures dans son arbre, tandis qu'en dessous de lui, des elfes passaient et repassaient en le cherchant. Mais il tint bon, ne bougeant pas, ne signalant pour rien au monde sa présence.

Finalement, quelques très longues heures plus tard, il vit Sarah venir s'asseoir au pied de l'arbre voisin, un livre à la main. Alors s'assurant que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages, il descendit précautionneusement de son arbre, et vint à la rencontre de Sarah qui le regardait venir, en souriant innocemment.

« Sarah, il faut m'aider, je vous en prie. »

« Mais enfin mon très cher Haldir. Que vous arrive-t-il pour que vous soyez dans tous vos états ? »

« Comme si vous ne le saviez pas ! » S'énerva-t-il, sa voix montant dangereusement dans les aigus.

« Ne soyez pas si hystérique Haldir. On croirait que vous avez définitivement perdu la raison. »

« Libérez-moi de ce sort ! »

« Impossible »

« Et pour quelles raisons ? »

« Je ne connais pas le contre sort » mentit-elle effrontément, bien qu'en réalité, elle connaissait parfaitement le contre sort. « Mon cadeau ne vous fait pas plaisir ? Vous m'en voyez déçue ! »

« Pourquoi me faites-vous cela ? »

« La vengeance est un plat que se mange froid, ça ne vous rappelle rien ? »

« Bien sûr que si cela me rappelle quelque chose. Vous m'en voulez encore, pas vrai ? »

« Exact. Vous voyez ce que cela fait de se retrouver sans défense, la peur au ventre, face à certaines choses très désagréables, quand la seule personne susceptible de vous venir en aide, ne le fait assurément pas ? »

« Comment avez-vous arrangé tout cela ? »

« Grâce à la magie. Des dons qui me sont d'une extrême utilité »

« La magie ne peut m'atteindre tant que je porte le bouclier. Il me protège, vous le savez pourtant aussi bien que moi Sarah. »

« Votre bouclier ne vous protège en rien, je le sais, puisque je me suis arrangée exprès. »

« Expliquez-vous »

« Regardez plutôt, vous allez comprendre »

Elle tendit alors la main vers lui, puis lentement leva la main vers le ciel. Haldir se sentit progressivement soulevé vers le ciel puis quelques instants plus tard, il retouchait à nouveau le sol.

« Mais comment est-ce… »

« Possible ? » Suggéra-t-elle.

« Oui »

« Votre pendentif n'est en rien un bouclier »

« Pardon ! »

« Vous m'avez parfaitement bien entendue. En réalité, il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins d'une exacte copie du vrai bouclier qui en ce moment se trouve en lieu sûr autour de mon cou »

« Comment… ? »

« Est-ce possible ? » Compléta-t-elle « Oh, c'est simple ! Grâce à mes dons, j'ai réalisé une copie identique du vrai bouclier. Les jumeaux se sont ensuite chargés de l'échanger contre le vrai. Ingénieuse la sorcière ! »

« Je ne vous en veux pas Sarah. Je comprends parfaitement que vous m'en vouliez de vous avoir laissé affronter seule votre peur. Mais là, il faut vraiment que vous m'aidiez, je suis poursuivit par tous les elfes mâles du royaume. »

« Vous m'en voyez ravie Haldir, vraiment je ne vous le cache pas. Ne bougez pas, je vais vous aider » lui dit-elle alors que ses yeux brillaient de malice.

« Je vous en remercie Sarah »

« Ne me remerciez pas trop vite Haldir. »

Elle se leva, passa derrière Haldir puis alors que l'elfe n'y s'y attendait pas, elle se mit soudainement à hurler :

« HEY LES GARS ! HALDIR EST LA. DEPECHEZ-VOUS DE RAPPLIQUER. IL S'ENFUIT ! » Puis elle se tourna vers Haldir et lui dit simplement « bonne après-midi. Amusez-vous bien »

Au loin, on entendait déjà les voix d'elfes se disputant pour savoir qui arriverait le premier. C'est ainsi que devant elle défila toute une troupe d'elfes mâles qui couraient après Haldir, qui lui, courait comme un dératé pour leur échapper.

Une troupe d'elfes qui avait à sa tête le Seigneur de Lorien et le Seigneur d'Imladris.

Aragorn, Elrohir et Elladan faisaient également parti de la troupe. Ils n'avaient pas voulu du contre sort que Sarah leur avait proposé, estimant que cela ne rendrait la blague que plus marrante. Ces derniers au lieu de continuer à courir après leur victime, s'arrêtèrent devant Sarah. Ils discutèrent un moment, puis Sarah les encouragea à reprendre leur chasse à l'elfe.

**.oO§Oo.**

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Sarah se trouvait en compagnie de la Dame de Lorien, d'Arwen, d'Enelya. Toutes les quatre se trouvaient dans un petit jardin non loin de la demeure de leur hôte.

Chose plutôt étrange que remarquèrent alors les trois elfes fut l'absence totale d'elfes mâles dans les environs.

« Oh ! Je crois être sûre de moi en vous répondant que pour le moment, ils sont occupés. »

Par sa réponse plus qu'énigmatique, Sarah suscita leur attention

« Occupés, dites-vous mon enfant. Mais à quoi ? » Sourit Dame Galadriel.

« En ce moment se déroule dans le royaume une chasse à l'elfe. Une chasse _à l'elfe rose bonbon_ pour être plus précise. »

« Vous parlez d'Haldir ? » S'amusa Arwen.

« Cela même. Je vous assure qu'il s'amuse comme un petit fou. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait à ce pauvre elfe ? » Demanda Enelya très désireuse d'en connaître la réponse.

« Le nouveau look rose bonbon cheveux et vêtements c'est moi. La voix qui part dans les aigus c'est moi, et la chasse à l'elfe c'est encore moi. Ne m'en veuillez pas ma Dame, mais il s'agit là plus d'une sorte de punition que d'un amusement. »

« Quelles en sont les causes ? » S'enquit la Dame.

« Il m'a lâchement abandonnée au moment ou j'avais le plus besoin de sa présence et de son soutient. Par ma vengeance, je veux lui faire comprendre son acte, mais surtout qu'il n'oublie plus jamais à l'avenir qu'il ne faut pas mettre une sorcière en colère, surtout si l'on n'est pas prêt à en subir les conséquences. »

Alors qu'elle terminait sa phrase, virent les rejoindre les deux Seigneurs, les jumeaux et Aragorn. Sarah ne put s'empêcher de leur poser une question :

« Alors cette chasse à _l'elfe rose_ ? »

« Nous avons malencontreusement perdu sa trace » rétorqua le Seigneur Elrond, passablement ennuyé de cette nouvelle.

« Père ! » S'offusqua Arwen « ne me dites pas que vous y participez également ! »

« J'ai oublié de vous prévenir du dernier sort en date » s'excusa Sarah « tous les elfes mâles du royaume sans exception sont attirés par _Haldir le rose_, au point de se battre pour l'avoir. Mais rassurez-vous Arwen et vous aussi ma Dame, lorsque les effets du sort s'estomperont, ils ne garderont aucun souvenir de leur attirance passagère. »

« Est-ce vraiment sans risque ? » demanda encore Arwen

« Parfaitement sans risque et sans conséquences. Hey, j'ai une information pour vous les garçons ! »

« Laquelle ? » Demandèrent-ils à l'unisson.

« Il y a un elfe _rose bonbon_ qui se dirige vers nous. Mais rendez-moi un petit service. Pendant quelques minutes, faites comme s'il ne vous attirait pas. Ensuite, vous serez libre de lui courir après. »

Haldir s'approcha du groupe tout en se méfiant des personnes le constituant, particulièrement des mâles, car il savait qu'il ne craignait absolument rien de la part des femmes. Il s'approcha alors encore de quelques pas, faisant très attention aux personnes, et fut rassuré de voir que les mâles ne semblaient guère affectés par sa présence.

Sarah l'accueillit en souriant. Au cours de cette mémorable journée, il avait apprit à se méfier de ses sourires. Par conséquent, il resta sur ses gardes.

« Mon cher _Haldir le rose_. Quelle agréable surprise ! C'est vraiment très gentil à vous de nous faire profiter de votre présence. »

« Mes Seigneurs, Sarah j'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide. » Lui dit-il sa voix prenant directement des intonations aiguës.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle l'air plus qu'étonné. « Vous n'aimez pas mes présents vous n'aimez pas votre nouveau look rose bonbon ? Où est-ce votre voix qui vous gêne ? Si c'est cela, je peux immédiatement remédier à la situation »

« Il y a ces entre autres ces raisons, mais se ne sont pas les principales. Libérez-moi de ce sort s'il vous plaît. »

« Haldir, Haldir, Haldir. Je vous ai déjà dit et redit que je ne connaissais pas le contre sort. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous aider. »

« Et pourquoi dans ce cas, ai-je l'intime conviction qu'en dépit de vos paroles, vous connaissez le contre sort ? »

« Pensez-vous vraiment que si je connaissais le contre sort, je vous aurais laissé dans cette situation ? »

« Je me pose la question. »

« Je suis vraiment navrée _Haldir le rose_. Je ne peux rien pour votre cas. En revanche, il y a ici cinq elfes qui pourront certainement vous venir en aide. Les garçons, il est à vous ! »

Déjà les cinq mâles en question se rapprochaient dangereusement d'Haldir, au plus grand désespoir de celui-ci. La course poursuite reprit alors de plus belle.

Haldir s'enfuit en courant, poursuivit par les cinq mâles en question, qui bien décidés à l'attraper, lui criait des propos qui choquèrent sensiblement les femmes.

« Sarah mon enfant, je suis quelque peu choquée par votre attitude. Encore combien de temps allez-vous vous amuser au détriment d'Haldir ? »

« Ne soyez nullement effrayée par la situation Dame Galadriel. Rien de bien méchant ne peut arriver à Haldir. Il va certes courir un peu, beaucoup courir, mais aucun mâle ne parviendra jamais à l'attraper.

« Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sure ? »

« C'est moi qui ai lancé le sort. Haldir est entouré d'une sorte de protection. L'effet qu'il produit s'estompera s'il cessait de lutter contre l'attitude des elfes de même sexe que lui. C'est en cela que c'est sans danger. Lorsque j'ai cessé d'avoir peur d'Aragorn, cette dernière a disparue, donc lorsqu'il cessera de vouloir à tout prix échapper aux elfes, le sort s'estompera de lui-même. Personne mis à part Haldir et moi ne se souviendront de ce qui s'est produit aujourd'hui. »

« Et s'il n'y parvient vraiment pas ? » S'enquit Arwen.

« Comme je suis d'une grande bonté, aux premières déclinaisons du soleil, tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Par conséquent, il ne lui reste qu'environ deux heures pour profiter de mes présents. »

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, on put voir Haldir courir dans tous les sens, poursuivit par une horde d'admirateurs mâles. Chaque fois qu'il passait à proximité de la jeune femme, qui étrangement se trouvait toujours sur sa route, celle-ci lui adressait des petits gestes de la main, des encouragements auxquels il n'en comprenait pas la moindre signification.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que le soleil commençait lentement à décliner, Haldir eut la joie de voir ses soucis prendre fin. Le sort étant levé, il put respirer tranquillement et correctement sans être obligé de s'enfuir dès qu'un elfe mâle du royaume s'approchait un tant soit trop près de lui.

D'ailleurs aucun mâle ne semblait se souvenir des derniers événements de la journée.

Haldir n'eut pas de rancœur envers Sarah. Il comprenait parfaitement les motivations de la jeune sorcière. Elle avait du lutter toute seule, la peur au ventre, alors qu'il lui avait pourtant promis qu'il serait toujours à ses côtés pour l'aider, la soutenir. Et lui qu'avait-il fait ? Il l'avait laissé seule affronter ses peurs.

Il comprenait maintenant ce que cela faisait de devoir affronter seul des événements très désagréables, surtout lorsque l'on n'y était nullement préparé.

Il n'était à présent pas prêt de faillir à nouveau à sa promesse.

Pour lui, c'était une chance que personne ne se souvienne de cette chasse à l'elfe. Ça aurait assurément été un sujet de moquerie dont il aurait été l'objet.

Le soir venu, Sarah lui rendit le vrai bouclier et fit disparaître le faux.

De nouveaux amis, et peut-être même plus qu'avant, ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans la grande salle pour assister au banquet.

Leur amitié s'était consolidée. Elle était plus forte que jamais. Elle était tellement forte, que tous les elfes et Aragorn qui pourtant n'était pas un elfe la perçurent.

À cela, une seule question demeurait à l'esprit des elfes : était-ce vraiment de l'amitié qu'ils percevaient chez ces deux personnes ? Ou bien y avait-il quelque chose de bien plus fort qui les unissait ?

À suivre…

**Alors ? Votre pronostic ? Allez-y défoulez-vous les doigts puisque je sens qu'ils vous démangent. **

**Gros bisous à toutes et à tous on ne sait jamais.**

**Je vous adore**

**Darky Angel**


	16. Yule à Rivendell

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Et oui c'est moi, de retour après près de deux mois d'absence. Je suis affreusement désolée, mais j'ai eu pas mal d'empêchement, et j'avais un peu de mal à taper la suite, ce qui est aujourd'hui fait.**

**J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.**

**Disclamer : à part mon héroïne et quelques persos inventés pour cette fic, aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent. Tout est au vénérable Tolkien et au killer d'Haldir.**

**Enfin un gros bizou comme d'hab à Auclerc ma bêta.**

**Lisez bien jusqu'au bout, il y a une petite note, notamment en ce qui concerne les réponses aux reviews.**

**Allez, bonne lecture à tous et toutes.**

**Darky Angel

* * *

**

...oO§Oo...

**Chap 16 : **_Yule à Rivendell_

**...oO§Oo...**

_

* * *

_

Durant la semaine qui précéda la fête du Yule, le royaume était en pleine effervescence. Tous les habitants du royaume, quelque soient leur rang avaient mis la main à la pâte.

Aux portes de la Cité, les étendards de la maisonnée d'Elrond avaient été déployés.

Toute la Cité avait été décorée de guirlandes de toutes sortes et de toutes les couleurs, fabriquées par les femmes de la Cité.

Sarah qui dès son arrivée avait été adoptée par tous les habitants sans exception avait acceptée avec beaucoup de joie l'invitation des elfes : A savoir se joindre à eux pour décorer la Cité, mais surtout pour décorer la grande place où aurait lieue la fête.

C'est ainsi que pendant toute la semaine, Sarah ne savait où donner de la tête. À tout moment de la journée, on pouvait la voir courir dans tous les sens, ne se reposant que très peu. Elle était tellement prise par ses nouvelles activités qu'elle en oubliait parfois d'aller se restaurer. Elle faisait la joie de la population et la fierté de ses protecteurs.

C'était surtout l'occasion pour elle de mettre une nouvelle fois ses pouvoirs au service des autres : notamment lorsqu'il fallait disposer les guirlandes en hauteur, elle s'en chargeait toujours volontiers.

Elle leur fut d'une grande aide durant cette phase de préparation, apportant ici et là une touche personnelle à la décoration : un changement de couleur ou de forme, des apparitions d'objets, une disposition qui lui plaisait plus qu'une autre. Comme les elfes étaient ouverts à ses suggestions, elle n'avait aucun mal à favoriser une idée plutôt qu'une autre.

Durant cette période précédent le Yule, elle parvint également à entraîner les jumeaux Elrohir et Elladan dans son euphorie. Bien que réticents dans un premier temps, elle n'eut aucun mal à les faire changer d'avis, au point qu'ils en venaient même à partager son euphorie. Pour cela, le Seigneur Elrond lui en fut totalement reconnaissant, d'autant plus qu'avant elle, personne n'était parvenu à leur faire prendre part à une activité au sein du royaume, activité qui soit autre que faire de mauvaises blagues aux personnes qu'ils croisaient.

Quelque fois, il arrivait à Haldir de venir leur apporter son aide. N'en voulant absolument pas au Quatuor infernal pour leurs mauvaises blagues de la semaine précédente, c'était l'occasion pour lui de montrer aux jumeaux qu'il n'était pas tout le temps un elfe très sérieux qui ne se détournait en aucune façon de ses obligations. Il leur prouva de cette façon qu'il savait s'amuser lorsque l'occasion se présentait.

Le Seigneur Elrond fut stupéfait de constater qu'en si peu de temps cette jeune personne était parvenue à se faire acceptée par la totalité des elfes de son royaume, mais surtout de constater qu'elle pouvait rapidement et même sans s'en rendre compte, devenir le centre d'attention.

En l'espace d'une semaine, elle était devenue le centre d'attention de tous ses elfes. Ils n'avaient que son nom à la bouche. Elle était devenue à leurs yeux une sorte d'exemple que tous voulaient suivre.

Il est d'autant plus vrai qu'il se dégageait d'elle quelque chose d'extraordinaire, d'unique. Quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à identifier mais qui pourtant était bien présent.

Sarah était de nature calme, tout en étant capable de se montrer passionnée lorsqu'il le fallait. Elle était d'une extrême générosité autant envers les enfants qu'envers les adultes. Toujours prête à apporter son aide. Au cours de cette semaine, elle avait sacrifié bon nombre de ses propres envies rien que pour venir en aide aux autres. Elle ne rechignait jamais lorsque l'on venait lui demander un coup de main, cela même au cours d'un repas auxquels il était rare de profiter de sa présence.

En même temps, on observait chez elle une sorte de grâce propre aux elfes. Quelque chose de déroutant qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Il aurait été persuadé que du sang elfe coulait à l'intérieur de ses veines. Il avait d'ailleurs eu à ce propos une discussion avec les Souverains de la Lorien, qui n'avait pas aboutie dans le sens qu'il aurait espéré, ces derniers lui assurant qu'elle venait d'un autre monde. Au cours de cette conversation, il les avait senti étranges, comme s'ils avaient quelque chose à cacher, une information qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas lui révéler. Pour cela, il ne leur en voulait pas. Au plus profond de lui, il était et restait bien persuadé que cette jeune sorcière leur apporterait bien des surprises. Lesquelles, il ne saurait le dire. Une chose était d'autant plus certaine, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il le sentait, elle aura un rôle à jouer dans le destin de la Terre du Milieu. Un rôle important. Il en était sûr, pour avoir à de nombreuses reprises été abasourdi par la puissance qui émanait de son petit corps à l'aspect fragile.

C'était sans nul doute du à l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, à la dextérité digne des elfes dont elle faisait preuve, à la force de caractère qu'elle possédait, ainsi qu'aux barrières qu'elle avait elle-même érigées entre elle et le monde extérieur sur certaines de ses pensées, surtout sur celles qui étaient en rapport avec ses pouvoirs. Chose admirable que peu d'elfes étaient capables de faire.

Toutes ces qualités qu'il avait discernées chez elle, le poussait à l'apparenter aux elfes plutôt qu'aux mortels. Elle était extrêmement à l'aise avec les elfes, même si parfois elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. À la voir évoluer en leur compagnie, on avait effectivement tendance à croire qu'elle était issue de leur peuple, qu'elle était parfaitement à l'aise en leur compagnie. Pourtant, il ne discernait pas chez elle le fluide de l'immortalité caractéristique principale des elfes. Outre ce détail qui avait tout de même une grande importance, tout laissait pourtant à penser qu'elle était un elfe. Ou du moins qu'une partie d'elle l'était.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi mise à part le fait qu'il s'était beaucoup attaché à sa petite personne, il gardait l'espoir que sa pensée puisse en partie se révéler vraie. Une chose était certaine, il n'était pas le seul à se poser ce genre d'interrogations à propos de la jeune sorcière.

Certains elfes, faisant parti des plus anciens de la cité en étaient à quelques différences près, arrivés aux mêmes conclusions que lui.

…**oO§Oo…**

Sarah avait elle l'impression d'évoluer dans un rêve. Tous l'appréciaient sans arrière pensée. C'était une situation complètement nouvelle pour elle. Elle avait su s'en accommoder et cela lui plaisait. Elle se sentait extrêmement bien avec eux. Elle avait l'impression que la place qu'elle avait toujours recherchée, elle venait de la trouver.

Elle était très satisfaite du travail qu'elle avait en parti réalisé. La Cité avait été décorée dans son ensemble. Elle n'avait pas oublié que ce soir, elle devait réaliser la dernière phase de son plan pour rapprocher Enelya et Orophin.

Pendant la semaine, en même temps qu'elle aidait les habitants, elle avait gardé un œil sur les deux jeunes gens. Directement et indirectement car lorsqu'elle avait été trop occupée par la décoration, elle avait chargé Lenor, son fidèle petit compagnon d'espionner discrètement les deux elfes.

Pour elle, il était clair que ces deux là étaient faits pour être ensemble. Elle en était à présent, plus que persuadée. Ils se cherchaient mutuellement sans pour autant s'avouer leurs sentiments respectifs.

'_Ce soir, ils ne pourront faire autre chose que de se rapprocher.'_ Pensa-t-elle. Ils lui en seraient reconnaissants. Elle était déjà heureuse pour eux. De toute façon, il ne pourrait en être autrement. Quand Sarah décidait quelque chose, rien ne pouvait lui faire obstacle et le résultat était toujours satisfaisant. Ce soir, ils la remercieraient du fond du cœur.

La journée passa comme dans un rêve. Quand Sarah mit la touche finale à la place qui servirait de lieu pour la fête, elle constata que le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon.

Avec ravissement, elle s'accorda quelques minutes pour observer son chef-d'œuvre.

Elle avait complètement re-décoré la grande place selon ses goûts et préférences.

L'entrée de la place était symbolisée par une arche exclusivement constituée de plantes, de fleurs et de guirlandes. Le tout assemblé ensemble et maintenu par la magie.

Dans les arbres qui entouraient la place, elle avait accroché toujours en se servant de ses dons, une multitude de lanternes fixées aux branches qui éclaireraient le lieu en temps voulu. On trouvait également dans les arbres des guirlandes aux couleurs pastel. Une grande majorité de tons vert clair, bleu océan, roses et orangés. Les guirlandes se mélangeaient entre elles en passant d'arbres en arbres. Grâce à une formule, qu'elle avait eu du mal à imaginer, Sarah avait personnalisé ses guirlandes en leur permettant de s'illuminer lorsque la lune sera haute dans le ciel.

L'estrade où les musiciens viendraient prendre place avait également été re-décorée. Des guirlandes de fleurs et des guirlandes roses pastel s'entrelaçaient autour des poteaux de bois qui soutenaient le toit ouvert ici et là.

Ce jour particulier devant permettre à toute la population de Rivendell de s'amuser sans plus se soucier de leur rang, Sarah avait opté pour un buffet. Utilisant les grandes tables du réfectoire, elles les avaient téléportées du réfectoire à la clairière.

Elle en avait prit trois qu'elle avait disposée les unes à la suite des autres sur un côté. En accord avec les cuisiniers, ils avaient optés pour un buffet froid et étaient tombés d'accord pour ne préparer que ce que la population appréciait le plus.

Les autres tables, avaient également été positionnés les unes à la suite des autres afin de ne former qu'une très longue table. Les places n'étant pas prédestinées à telle ou telle personne, tous étaient libres de s'installer où bon leur semblait.

Des feux avaient également été disposés à des endroits stratégiques.

Enfin, le centre de la clairière avait été aménagé en une gigantesque piste de danse.

Il ne restait plus qu'à présent une petite chose dont Sarah devait s'occuper.

Après avoir raté plusieurs fois son incantation, elle était parvenue à faire apparaître une sorte de grand bocal empli d'une poudre violette scintillante. Cette poudre servit à délimiter l'entrée de la clairière. Pour cela, elle retraça le sentier en jetant de la poudre au sol. Instantanément, la poudre éclairait le sol de façon irréel, féerique.

Avec une grande quantité de poudre qu'elle invoqua une nouvelle fois, elle en aspergeât tous les arbres environnants. Cela donnait à la clairière un aspect irréel, tout droit sortit d'un monde imaginaire.

Pleinement satisfaite de son travail, elle abandonna sa clairière aux cuisiniers et artistes qui demeuraient bouche bée devant la beauté des lieux.

Alors qu'elle sortait de la clairière, une idée lui vint subitement en tête. Faisant de nouveau apparaître de la poudre violette, elle redessina tout le chemin qui partait de la clairière, jusqu'à l'entrée de la maisonnée d'Elrond.

Lorsqu'elle eut réellement terminé toutes les préparations, le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. Il ne lui restait à présent que très peu de temps pour se préparer. Rapidement, Sarah rejoignit sa chambre.

Dans la pièce adjacente, elle fit une rapide toilette puis s'enveloppant dans une sorte de très grande serviette, elle revint dans la chambre, ouvrit en grand les doubles portes de l'armoire, tout en regardant d'un œil critique les vêtements qui y étaient suspendus.

Elle s'apprêtait à choisir une robe couleur crème lorsqu'elle suspendit soudainement son geste, quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte.

Sarah ouvrit très légèrement la porte, pour y découvrir Enelya de l'autre côté. Elle était drapée dans une magnifique robe de couleur beige. Le bustier serré mettait sa taille fine en valeur. Les manches étaient légèrement serré jusqu'au coude puis étaient pagodes. Le bas de sa robe était ample pour retomber souplement autour de ses jambes, et touchait doucement le sol. Contrairement à ses autres robes, celle-ci comportait un décolleté arrondi. Ses cheveux retombaient en boucles libres sur ses épaules.

Sarah s'effaça pour laisser entrer son amie. Cette dernière tenait une sorte de grand paquet dans ses mains, qu'elle alla poser sur le lit.

« Dis donc, tu es resplendissante ce soir »

« Merci Sarah » répondit la jeune guérisseuse en rougissant.

« Je suis vraiment sincère, tu es superbe ce soir. T'as l'intention de séduire quelqu'un ? »

« Ne dis pas de sottises Sarah. Quoi que je me sens d'humeur à festoyer, ce soir. »

« Alors profites-en. Amuses-toi et séduis tous les elfes du nom d'Orophin. Et ne me contredit pas, je sais très bien qu'il te plait » ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'Enelya allait la contredire.

« D'accord, tu as gagné. Mais seulement si tu me promets que toi aussi tu vas t'amuser. J'ai eu des échos de ce que tu as accompli en matière de décoration. Ça a l'air magnifique. »

« Oh tu sais, je n'ai fais que donner un coup de main ! »

« Ne sois pas modeste Sarah. Ça a l'air tellement magnifique qu'on ne parle plus que de ça. »

Ce fut alors au tour de Sarah de rougir.

« Au fait, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! Les Seigneurs Celeborn, Elrond et Dame Galadriel m'ont demandé de te remettre le paquet que j'ai déposé sur ton lit à mon arrivée, et de te donner un petit coup de main pour te préparer. Et à ce que je vois, ils n'ont pas eu tord… »

« C'est gentil de leur part. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le paquet ? » Demanda-t-elle curieusement.

« Je crois qu'il s'agit d'une tenue de soirée, mais allez ouvre-le, je vois bien que tu en meurs d'envie. » Sourit la guérisseuse.

Sarah ne se fit pas prier. Elle ouvrit le paquet, pour y découvrir soigneusement pliée une robe rouge, une paire de souliers à petits talons ainsi qu'un corset.

Avec l'aide de son amie, Sarah revêtit les vêtements. La robe était en soie rouge avec des reflets rouge foncés, rouge clair et noirs. Le bustier de la robe s'ajusta au corset qu'elle avait dû passer auparavant. Le bustier rouge était incrusté de petites perles blanches ainsi que de broderies blanches. Le bustier comportait un décolleté en V qui s'arrêtait à la naissance de la poitrine. Les manches de sa robe, tout comme celles de son amie étaient pagodes à partir du coude. La jupe de la robe était légèrement serrée au niveau de la taille, mais plus on descendait, plus elle s'élargissait en formant des plis souples sur toute la longueur. Finalement, la jupe retombait souplement sur le sol. Le bas de la jupe était lui aussi incrusté de broderies blanches. Une petite étole de la même couleur que le vêtement complétait la tenue. Sarah chaussa en dernier lieu les souliers. À présent, la robe ne faisait plus qu'effleurer le sol. Alors Sarah se rendit devant le grand miroir et s'observa dedans, le visage dubitatif.

« Comment tu me trouves » demanda-t-elle finalement, la voix tremblotante.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'Enelya savait depuis un petit moment à quoi correspondait cette petite lueur de peur si souvent présente dans son regard, surtout lorsqu'un elfe mâle qu'elle ne connaissait s'approchait un peu trop près d'elle. Aussi mit elle quelques secondes avant de répondre :

« Veux-tu vraiment le savoir ? » demanda-t-elle

« Oui, dis-le moi s'il te plait »

« Tu es tout simplement magnifique. Cette robe te sied à merveille. » Lui répondit-elle le plus honnêtement du monde, en venant se tenir derrière elle.

Un éclair de colère et de culpabilité passa rapidement sur le visage de sa sorcière qui s'était raidit au jugement de la guérisseuse. Un instant fugace qui pourtant n'échappa pas à son amie.

« C'est faux, je ne le suis pas » murmura-t-elle rageusement pour elle-même, une pointe de regret dans la voix.

Évidemment, elle aurait tellement aimée se sentir vraiment belle, dans cette si belle robe. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit. Pas le droit d'être belle, pas le droit que les elfes mâles s'attardent sur elle. Il ne le fallait pas, pour éviter que cela recommence.

« Bien sûr que si tu l'es, tu ne peux le nier, je ne peux le nier, nous ne pouvons le nier, et nous serons toujours là à veiller sur toi petite sorcière. Nous ne laisserons jamais personne te faire le moindre mal » lui promit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. « Je sais beaucoup de choses, Sarah, je comprends beaucoup de choses, je vois beaucoup de choses, même si tu ne les dis pas à voix hautes. Tant que nous serons à tes côtés, rien ne t'arrivera, tu pourras te sentir belle aux yeux des autres, sans jamais craindre pour toi. C'est une promesse qui ne sera jamais rompue »

Sarah toujours dans les bras de son amie, laissa quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle était reconnaissante à son amie d'avoir découvert sa peur, sans qu'elle-même n'ait à lui en parler directement. Elle aurait eu trop honte de le faire. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait et compter sur sa discrétion et sur son soutient. Enelya était une amie, une véritable amie, une perle qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier.

« Laisse-moi t'arranger les cheveux maintenant » dit doucement la guérisseuse tout en s'écartant lentement de son amie qui se laissa faire.

« Vas-y, je te laisse carte blanche » répondit la sorcière d'une voix faible.

Sarah s'assoya à la coiffeuse, laissant son amie la coiffer à sa guise. Une demi-heure plus tard, lorsque Enelya recula de quelques pas, Sarah trouva sa coiffure plus que réussie, même plus que superbe. Ces cheveux, après avoir été longuement coiffés pour leur donner plus de brillance avaient été remontés au moyen de sortes de baguettes. Seules quelques mèches s'échappaient de la coiffure, afin d'encadrer délicatement son fin visage. Ces mèches, retombaient en boucles savamment travaillées.

Ses cheveux ainsi remontés révélaient la finesse des traits qui étaient ceux de Sarah. Ils révélaient surtout la part de beauté qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais tenté de révéler ou de mettre en valeur.

« Tu es absolument MA-GNI-FI-QUE » souligna la guérisseuse en détachant chaque syllabe. « Tous les hommes n'auront d'yeux que pour toi ! »

« Non, Enelya, je suis simplement quelconque, et crois-moi sur parole, je préfère de loin que les hommes m'ignorent. »

« Sarah, souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dis. Tu es belle et tu n'as nullement à le cacher. Tu as véritablement le droit de te sentir belle sans culpabiliser, et aucun homme n'a le droit de te faire du mal, sans en subir les conséquences par quelques personnes de notre connaissance. Alors arrête de dire que tu es quelconque. Tu es belle, tu respires la jeunesse. Des traits fins mis en cet instant en valeur, une peau délicatement rosée. Sache qu'en cet instant, tu ressembles davantage à une elfe qu'à une simple mortelle. »

« Je veux bien te croire Enelya, cependant souviens-toi que je ne suis qu'une humaine »

« C'est bien dommage crois-moi. Si tu aurais été une elfe, je suis sûre que tu ferais la fierté de notre peuple. »

« Cela ne fait rien, je ferais quand même la fierté de votre peuple en n'étant qu'une simple mortelle. Et si on y allait maintenant ? »

« Tu as raison. Surtout qu'ils ne vont pas nous attendre indéfiniment. »

« Comment ça _ils ne vont pas nous attendre indéfiniment ?_ »

« Bah en fait, j'ai oublié de préciser qu'on nous, attendaient dans le grand hall. »

Toutes les deux éclatèrent de rire puis sortir. Dans le couloir, on n'entendait que le bruissement provoqué par leur jupe en soie. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles faisaient leur apparition dans le grand hall, sous le regard des quelques elfes présents.

Comme l'avait prédit Enelya quelques minutes plus tôt, les elfes présents n'avaient d'yeux que pour Sarah, et il en était de même pour Haldir. Ce qui embarrassa très fortement Sarah, qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ainsi le point de mire d'autant d'hommes.

Haldir fut le plus prompt à reprendre ses esprits, puis alla à sa rencontre. Il lui offrit galamment son bras, qu'elle accepta avec grâce. Pour l'occasion, il avait revêtu un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une longue tunique tilleul brodée de motifs végétaux rouges.

Ensemble, ils s'approchèrent des souverains de Lorien, ainsi que de la famille d'Elrond. Sarah les salua respectueusement comme il était de coutume. Ils lui adressèrent de nombreux compliments qui eurent pour conséquence de la faire se raidir imperceptiblement, puisqu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas les contredire. Cependant, la main d'Haldir qui se posa sur son bras, en un geste bienveillant, ainsi que le coup d'œil appuyé de son amie, lui permirent de se détendre.

Pour remercier son amie, elle lui rendit soudain hommage, alors que celle-ci ne s'en doutait certainement pas :

« Je ne suis pas la seule à être très en beauté ce soir » leur répondit-elle. « Il y a une autre personne qui mérite tout autant que moi vos compliments. Je parle d'Enelya qui ce soir est resplendissante. »

« Il est vrai que vous avez particulièrement raison Sarah. Notre petite Enelya est elle aussi très en beauté en cette soirée » sourit Celeborn.

Sous la pluie de compliment qui s'abattit soudainement sur la jeune guérisseuse, cette dernière ne put que rougir, n'étant pas habituée à être ainsi l'objet de compliments.

Pourtant Sarah eut l'occasion de se rendre compte que les paroles que lui avaient dites Enelya quelques instants plus tôt n'étaient pas complètement véridiques. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, tous n'avaient pas d'yeux que pour Sarah. Un certain elfe du nom d'Orophin, n'avait lui que d'yeux pour Enelya. Il la dévorait littéralement du regard. Il ne semblait voir qu'elle.

En cet instant, il croisa le regard rieur de Sarah qui l'encourageât du regard à escorter la jeune guérisseuse. Au bout de quelques instants, et d'encouragements silencieux de la part de Sarah, il se décida enfin à aller lui offrir son bras, non sans une légère teinte rouge notamment au niveau des joues.

Ils purent enfin sortir et se rendre sur le lieu de la fête. Ils n'avaient pas faits deux pas dehors que la troupe s'arrêta. Ils s'extasiaient sur le chemin illuminé par la poudre de Sarah. D'où ils se trouvaient, le lieu de la fête leur était pleinement révélé : avec ses couleurs, ses lumières, ses lanternes dans les arbres, ses guirlandes illuminées créées par la sorcière qui fut une nouvelle fois complimentée par son travail.

Enfin, ils pénétrèrent dans la clairière. Une grande partie de la population était déjà présente. Les tables servant au buffet étaient garnies de nourriture et de boissons. Les musiciens avaient pris place sur l'estrade. Des enfants jouaient, d'autres mangeaient.

À l'arrivée des Seigneurs la fête put enfin commencer. On chantait des chants elfiques, on dansait des danses elfiques, on mangeait, on rigolait.

Sarah poussa volontairement Enelya dans les bras de plusieurs elfes, pour obliger Orophin à se décider à l'inviter à danser. Vu qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir se décider, elle eut l'idée d'attiser un peu sa jalousie, de l'aider un peu. Pour cela, elle encourageât vivement amie à danser plusieurs fois de suite avec un elfe qui semblait particulièrement l'apprécier. De bonnes grâces, la jeune elfe accepta de danser avec l'elfe désigné par Sarah sans se rendre de ce qui se tramait dans son dos.

Puis soudain, alors que les musiciens entamaient une musique particulièrement lente et douce, Sarah entreprit de taquiner Orophin.

« Je crois qu'Enelya s'est trouvé quelqu'un. Regardes-là Orophin. N'est-elle pas merveilleuse ? »

Orophin ne répondit pas à Sarah, se contentant d'adresser un regard noir au compagnon de la guérisseuse, qui heureusement ne le vit pas.

« Oh, serais-tu jaloux Orophin ? »

« Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! » lui reprocha le concerné.

« Dans ce cas, qu'attends-tu pour aller l'inviter à danser ? »

« Et si elle refuse ? »

« Fonces Orophin. Invites-la à danser, emmènes-la se promener, ouvres-lui ton cœur bon sang Orophin. Ouvres-lui ton cœur une bonne fois pour toutes. Tu me remercieras après. »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent ! »

Sarah le mit carrément debout et le poussa directement sur la piste de danse, où il se retrouva face à Enelya, qui elle le regardait en souriant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler mais la referma aussitôt. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Sarah qui se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement. De nouveau, il se tourna vers Enelya. Étant tout à coup intimidé, il ne lui tendit que la main, main qu'elle accepta avec ravissement. Du coup Orophin sembla retrouver ses esprits. Il entraîna sa compagne plus au centre de la piste de danse, puis ils se mirent à danser.

Orophin et Enelya dansaient depuis un petit moment maintenant, sous l'œil attendrit de Sarah quand celle-ci entrevit une personne s'asseoir à ses côtés, sans pour autant y prêter attention. Jusqu'au moment où la personne en question se relava et se planta devant Sarah, la main tendue vers elle :

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse jeune demoiselle ? »

Sarah le regarda avant de comprendre le sens des paroles d'Haldir, puisqu'il s'agissait bel et bien de lui.

« Pardon ? »

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse jeune demoiselle ? »

Sarah le regarda en souriant

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux Haldir ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement.

« Pourquoi ne le serai-je pas ? J'ai très envie de danser avec vous Sarah. »

« Non c'est impossible Haldir. Je suis navré mais je ne peux vous accorder cette danse. »

« Pour quelle raison ne le pourriez-vous pas ? Expliquez-en moi donc la raison »

« Euh… comment dire… eh bien… euh… je ne sais pas danser ! » dit-elle dans un murmure.

« Oh, cela n'a aucune importance ! Venez je vais vous y initier. »

« Non vraiment Haldir. Je n'y tiens vraiment pas. »

« Ne soyez pas timide. Après avoir joué mes marieuses auprès de mon frère et d'Enelya, venez vous amuser à votre tour. Vous ne préférez tout de même pas que je vous y traîne de force ? »

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention de se voir adresser un refus, Sarah n'eut d'autres choix que d'accepter.

« C'est bon, vous avez gagné. Je vous l'accorde cette danse. Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si je vous écrase les pieds » maugréa-t-elle.

« Je n'en crois rien. Au contraire, je suis sûr que vous serez une excellente danseuse. »

Finalement Sarah accepta la main du capitaine des gardiens de la Lorien qui la conduisit au centre de la piste de danse.

Les musiciens jouaient en ce moment une lente mélodie. Haldir s'inclina devant Sarah. Il lui prit la main qu'il plaça sur son épaule, tandis qu'il lui prenait l'autre main dans la sienne, alors que lui-même posait son autre main sur la taille de la sorcière.

Sarah le regarda, incertaine que cela soit une très bonne idée qu'il s'obstine ainsi à vouloir danser avec elle.

« Ne faîtes pas cette tête » se moqua-t-il. « Maintenant, laissez-vous aller au rythme de la musique et laissez-moi vous guider. »

N'ayant aucune autre alternative que de suivre les conseils de l'elfe, Sarah se laissa envahir par la musique pendant que son cavalier la dirigeait sur la piste. Ils se mirent à tournoyer avec grâce au milieu des autres danseurs. Sarah se détendit alors complètement appréciant ce qu'elle apprenait. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que ses mouvements étaient naturels, remplis de grâce. À croire qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Elle apprécia énormément danser avec Haldir. Emportée dans son élan, Sarah n'entendit pas les dernières notes de la musique retentir.

« Et vous me souteniez que vous étiez une piètre danseuse ! Où avez-vous apprit à danser de la sorte ? » La questionna Haldir, la sortant par la même occasion de sa rêverie.

« Sur cette piste à l'instant avec vous. »

« Je n'en crois pas un mot. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de vous guider longtemps. Juste pour les deux ou trois premiers mouvements. Le reste vous l'avez effectué vous-même. »

« Vous voulez dire que vous ne m'avez pas guidé le temps de cette danse ? »

« Cela même. D'ailleurs je suis très déçu. Vous ne m'avez toujours pas écrasé les pieds. »

« Une autre fois peut-être. En tout cas, je n'en reviens pas. Moi, je sais danser !»

« Je confirme que vous savez parfaitement bien danser. »

« Venez allons voir les autres. Il faut le leur apprendre. »

Haldir prit sa compagne par la taille dans un geste tout à fait naturel. Il la guida jusqu'à la table à laquelle les autres compagnons les attendaient avec impatience.

De leur place, ils avaient vu la prestation de Sarah. Ils étaient béats d'admiration. Mais à part Galadriel qui se contentait de la regarder en souriant.

Ce qui la faisait sourire, c'était les réactions qui survenaient à la découverte d'une nouvelle qualité chez sa protégée. Elle, elle savait pertinemment que la jeune Sarah savait danser. Elle l'avait toujours su. Même lorsque Sarah affirmait le contraire. C'était une qualité qui se transmettait de parents à enfants. Elle tenait cette qualité de sa mère qui du temps de son vivant était une excellente danseuse.

Bien évidemment, Galadriel et son époux étaient les seuls à le savoir. Eux seuls connaissaient le secret de Sarah, de ses parents. Elle laissa là ses pensées pour revenir à la conversation qui avait lieue.

« Vous nous aviez caché que vous étiez une excellente danseuse, damoiselle Sarah » s'enquit Elladan émerveillé.

« Moi-même ignorait ce détail jusqu'à maintenant. » rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.

« Rares sont ceux qui ont beaucoup de grâce à danser comme vous l'avez si bien fait » affirma le Seigneur Elrond. « C'est un fait indéniable, et n'essayez pas de me contredire » ajouta-t-il la, voyant prête à intervenir.

« Je ne souhaitais nullement vous contredire, simplement essayer de comprendre pourquoi vous me prêtiez des qualités que je ne possède pas. »

« Nous tous ici présent pouvons vous assurer que lorsque vous dansiez, vous le faisiez avec une grâce naturelle propre aux elfes. Vous étiez magnifique à voir » sourit Celeborn.

« Notre jeune Sarah se dévoile petit à petit » intervint Galadriel. Vous avez tous, raisons d'être très surpris. Sarah est une personne très mystérieuse. Néanmoins, nous risquons d'avoir d'autres surprises d'ici peu. Mais je n'en dis pas plus et ne me posez pas de questions car je n'y répondrais pas. Même à vous Sarah. Mais bientôt je vous le promets vous obtiendrez des réponses à certaines des questions que vous vous posez. Pour le moment mon enfant, profitez de ces instants pour vous amuser. »

Sachant parfaitement que la Dame ne dirait rien de plus que ce qu'elle avait consenti à leur apprendre, tous suivirent son conseil et s'amusèrent. Les seuls qui n'avaient pas entendus les paroles de la Dames étaient Orophin et Enelya qui s'étaient tous deux discrètement éclipsés. Jusqu'au moment où la lune fut la plus haute dans le ciel dégagé de cette nuit de Yule, Sarah dansa encore et encore. Elle y avait vraiment pris goût. Elle dansa avec Aragorn, les jumeaux, de nombreux elfes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle dansa même avec les Seigneurs Elrond et Celeborn, sans oublier son cavalier préféré, le fier gardien de Lorien à qui elle accorda bon nombre de danses.

Lorsque la lune fut à son zénith dans le ciel sans nuage, Sarah abandonna ses amis quelques instants pour se rendre sur l'estrade des musiciens. Grâce à une formule, qu'elle avait testé dans l'après-midi, elle amplifia sa voix. Alors elle demanda l'attention des personnes présentes :

« Mesdames elfes, messieurs elfes, Aragorn, je voudrais votre attention quelques petites minutes s'il vous plait. »

La totalité des personnes présentes cessèrent toute activité et la regardèrent.

« Merci. Je sais qu'une grande partie d'entre vous me connaissent tandis qu'une autre partie ignorent qui je suis. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Ce que j'ai à vous dire vous concerne tous quel que soit votre rang. Je suis encore aujourd'hui très touchée par l'attention, que vous m'avez porté, par l'amitié que certains m'ont accordé bien que je ne sois ni leur enfant ni l'une des leurs, appartenant à un autre peuple. C'est pour cela qu'en cette soirée si spéciale pour vous tous je voudrais vous faire à tous, un cadeau très spécial à ma manière. Un cadeau qui témoigne de ma reconnaissance pour vous. Voilà, maintenant, place au cadeau. »

Sarah s'avança jusqu'à l'extrémité de l'estrade. Elle tendit la main vers la grande table, où différents objets s'y trouvaient. Objets qui n'avaient jusqu'à présent pas susciter la moindre attention. L'objet qui se trouvait le plus à l'extrémité de la table s'éleva jusqu'à la hauteur d'une torche. L'une des extrémités de l'objet, celui qui comportait une petite mèche s'enflamma puis tel une fusée s'éleva dans l'air très rapidement en un petit sifflement. Enfin, il éclata en une pluie d'étoiles scintillantes qui formèrent une étoile bleue. Il s'agissait en fait d'un feu d'artifice version sorcier. En retombant, la pluie étoilée se transforma en une pluie de pétales multicolore pour le plus grand ravissement des elfes. En réalité, chacun des petits objets présents sur la grande table, constituaient les feux d'artifice.

Il y eut toutes les couleurs, toutes les formes : des étoiles, des animaux, des soleils, des lunes. Ce fut un merveilleux spectacle qui se termina en une gigantesque pluie de pétales de fleurs.

Les elfes la remercièrent pour son cadeau, ils lui rendirent hommage en la chantant.

De nouveau tous chantèrent, tous dansèrent, s'amusèrent à la façon des elfes. La nourriture et le vin coulaient à flot.

Bien plus tard, Sarah vit Enelya et Orophin revenir main dans la main, les yeux brillants, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils prirent Sarah, l'entraînèrent à l'écart. Ils la remercièrent pour leur avoir fait regarder la réalité en face. Sarah fut vraiment très heureuse pour eux.

Elle fut tellement heureuse d'avoir réussi à les rapprocher, tellement heureuse de leur bonheur nouveau, qu'elle abusa un peu d'un vin particulièrement corsé. Le vin la rendit plus euphorique, plus vive. Mais ce détail, elle ne s'en rendit pas compte.

Finalement, aux premières lueurs de l'aube naissant, après avoir tant dansé, elle revint à la table qui n'était occupée que par Haldir et le Seigneur Elrond.

Elle avait les joues rosies par l'effort mais surtout pour avoir un peu abusé du vin.

S'asseyant aux côtés d'Haldir, son premier geste fut de tendre la main vers un gobelet et de prendre une carafe pleine de vin. Son geste fut néanmoins contré par le bras d'Haldir qui lui ôta la carafe des mains, et la poussa hors de sa portée.

« Vous avez suffisamment abusé du vin pour la soirée » déclara gentiment mais fermement Haldir.

« Allez soyez sympa gentil petit Haldir. Juste un verre, ça ne peut pas me faire du mal. »

« Non, ça ne peut vous faire que plus de mal. Croyez-moi. Mangez plutôt quelque chose. »

« Hmm » bouda-t-elle. « J'ai pas faim moi, j'ai soif ! _'Carafe de vin'_ » dit-elle et la carafe se matérialisa dans ses mains.

« Non, Sarah » répliqua Haldir en lui ôtant pour la seconde fois la carafe des mains.

Sarah bouda quelques instants sous l'œil rieur du Seigneur Elrond, et sous l'œil attentif et quelque peu protecteur d'Haldir.

Sa mauvaise humeur disparue lorsqu'elle commença à ressentir les effets du froid.

« Haldir ? » Appela-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Oui Sarah »

« J'ai froid, » trembla-t-elle.

« Venez-là Sarah. »

Sarah se rapprocha d'Haldir, puis se blottit étroitement dans les bras rassurant de l'elfe. Le froid, le vin et les premiers effets de la fatigue accompagnée de la chaleur des bras de l'elfe ne furent pas longs avant d'avoir raison d'elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son souffle régulier témoignait du fait qu'elle venait de s'endormir.

Avec l'accord des Seigneurs lorsqu'ils regagnèrent leurs places, Haldir accompagné d'Enelya, elle-même accompagné d'Orophin ramenèrent Sarah dans sa chambre. Enelya s'occupa de dévêtir la jeune sorcière puis de la mettre au lit. Les trois elfes la bordèrent affectueusement puis sortirent de la pièce, après s'être assurés qu'elle ne manquait de rien. Orophin et Enelya sortirent tendrement enlacés dehors loin des bruits de la fête qui n'allait guère tarder à se finir.

Haldir réintégra sa chambre pour y prendre un peu de repos. Dehors, la fête prenait effectivement fin. Tous réintégraient les uns après les autres leurs habitations pour y prendre un peu de repos. Seuls les plus courageux étaient restés dehors, continuant à festoyer.

Sarah quant à elle, dormit d'une traite jusque tard le surlendemain…

**À suivre…**

**Bien sachez que les réponses aux reviews se trouvent sur mon blog, dont l'adresse se trouve dans mon profil.**

**Je la redonne au cas où il y en aurait qui ne se sentiraient pas le courage de cliquer sur mon pseudo pour parvenir à mon profil.**

**Alors : http : (/) darkyangel91 (.) skyblog (.) com. Enlevez les parenthèses lorsque vous recopierez l'adresse.**

**Et pour me faire pardonner mon retard, un petit cadeau vous attend après les réponses aux reviews.**

**À la prochaine, en espérant que vous aurez moins à patienter.**

**Gros bisous à tous et à toutes**

**Darky Angel.**


	17. La magicien gris

**Coucou tout le monde. Je sais je suis très très en retard. Mais me revoilà de retour, après cette très longue absence, avec un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous fera extrêmement plaisir.**

**Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux reviews se trouvent sur mon blog, dont l'adresse sur trouve sur mon profil.**

**Egalement comme d'habitude, aucuns des personnages ou lieux à part Sarah ne m'appartiennent.**

**Enfin, je remercie une fois de plus Auclerc pour son formidable travail de bêta.**

**Maintenant, je vais me taire et vous laisser savourer ce chapitre comme il se doit.**

* * *

****

****

**Chap 17** : _Le magicien gris._

* * *

La fin du séjour à Rivendell fut vécu par Sarah comme une sorte de rêve. La fête du Yule l'avait encore plus rapprochée des autres elfes du royaume. Ils étaient devenus assez complices avec elle. Ils constituaient pour elle une sorte d'idéal familial qu'elle aurait aimé avoir.

Ils étaient devenus tellement complices que le départ pour la Lorien fut un moment éprouvant, aussi bien pour la jeune humaine que pour les elfes. Sarah était peu désireuse à les quitter alors que de leur côté, les elfes avaient comme l'impression de perdre l'un des leurs. Elle obtint néanmoins de ceux avec lesquels elle s'était le plus liée, leur promesse de venir lui rendre visite en Lorien.

De son côté, elle leur promit également de revenir les voir le plus rapidement possible.

Les au revoirs furent déchirants. Sarah s'était faite la promesse d'être forte, de ne pas pleurer. C'est pourtant à chaudes larmes, dans les bras pourtant forts réconfortant de son ami Haldir qu'elle quitta le royaume.

Elle fut mélancolique durant la première partie du voyage du retour. Ce n'est seulement qu'aux abords de la Lothlorien qu'elle retrouva sa gaîté. Les sourires retrouvèrent instantanément leur place sur ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux écuries, Sarah abandonna son fidèle Nilwë aux bons soins des elfes. Eux aussi notèrent son changement. Elle n'était plus la Sarah qui était partie quelques semaines plus tôt. Celle-ci était plus joviale, plus souriante, plus accessible, plus forte, plus puissante, avec quelque chose de non identifiable qu'elle dégageait sans même en avoir conscience… mais indéniablement plus triste, même si elle se forçait à sourire. Une tristesse nouvellement apparue qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher, mais qui pourtant transparaissait sur son visage lorsqu'elle pensait que personne ne faisait réellement attention à elle.

Sarah accompagna les Seigneurs jusqu'à leurs appartements car ils avaient à lui parler. Sur le parcours qui les menaient aux appartements seigneuriaux, elle distribua à la population qu'elle rencontrait sourires, formules de politesse, sans attendre de réponse de leur part.

Arrivés dans la salle du trône, la Dame et son époux prirent place à leur place, et enfin ils s'adressèrent à elle. Ce fut le Seigneur Celeborn qui commença :

« Comme vous le savez Sarah, une nouvelle année débute. Une nouvelle année, qui risque de voir apparaître son lot de mauvaises nouvelles, de problèmes en tout genre, mais aussi qui risque de voir jaillir au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins, des nouvelles inattendues, de nouveaux espoirs lorsque l'on croit que l'espoir n'est plus. Des événements bons comme mauvais. Vous devez certainement vous demander où je souhaite en venir ? »

« Euh… c'est à peu près cela ! »

« Voyez-vous Sarah, Galadriel ainsi que moi-même n'allons pas vous cacher que d'une certaine façon nous redoutons cette année qui commence. Le Mordor situé au sud-Est a repris de l'activité. Nous avons appris que des Orcs avaient déjà attaqué des villages, apportant morts, destruction et désespoirs avec eux. Que les corsaires s'étaient alliés aux ennemis, que les hommes du Sud ainsi que les Haradrims ont désormais rejoins l'ennemi. Nous avons de grandes raisons de penser qu'il a été retrouvé… »

« Qui ça il ? »

Les deux époux se concertèrent du regard. Sarah comprit le débat silencieux qui avait lieu entre les deux souverains. Elle comprit alors que l'heure de vérité avait sonné. Néanmoins, le silence des souverains l'inquiéta quelque peu. Le débat silencieux semblait se poursuivre, plus fort que jamais, comme en témoignait l'expression du visage des deux acteurs. Dans un sens, ils voulaient la protéger, mais d'un autre côté, ils estimaient qu'elle était en droit de savoir. Surtout si comme ils le pensaient, elle aurait un rôle et pas des moindres à jouer dans la guerre de l'anneau.

« D'accord, vous n'êtes pas obligé de tout me révéler. Seulement, dites-moi s'il n'y aurait pas un rapport avec ce que certains nomment l'unique ? »

La question de la jeune humaine les laissa sans voix pendant quelques instants.

« Comment avez-vous été informée ? Parce que je constate que vous êtes bien informée. »

« C'est une longue histoire. Après avoir soigné Alassë, je l'ai questionné, et il ne m'a donné que quelques informations, insuffisantes pour comprendre la situation. J'ai cherché dans les livres et j'y ai trouvé d'autres informations. Mais le plus gros, c'est Haldir qui me l'a fourni. Le jour où j'ai eu ma vision, je l'ai un peu forcé à me parler. Il m'a plus ou moins tout raconté. Alors c'est bien ça, l'unique a été retrouvé ? »

« Nous avons en effet toutes les raisons de penser que l'anneau unique ait été retrouvé. Pour l'heure rien n'est définitivement sûr. Ce ne sont que des suppositions. »

« Qui ont l'air d'être beaucoup plus, que de simples suppositions. »

« Je vous l'accorde. On ne peut rien vous cacher. C'est pour cela que nous pensons que d'une certaine façon vous allez entrer en scène Sarah. »

« HEIN ! Euh… non je voulais dire PARDON ? Expliquez-vous. »

« Nous ne vous cacherons pas qu'une aide telle que la votre ne serait pas de refus. Je m'explique : tout comme votre père, vous possédez de grands pouvoirs. Nous avons vu ce que vous pouviez faire sans réelle pratique, nous avons par conséquent une idée de ce que vos pouvoirs pourraient faire comme dégâts contre une armée adverse. Tout comme l'a été votre père, vous pourriez être un grand avantage, une grande force pour les peuples libres. À condition bien sûr que vous acceptiez d'œuvrer en faveur du bien et que vous acquériez d'ici peu une parfaite maîtrise de tous vos pouvoirs. »

« Vous connaissez le dicton tel père, telle fille ? »

« Non, quel est-il ? »

« C'est normal que vous ne le connaissiez pas, je viens juste de l'inventer. Tout simplement pour dire qu'à partir de maintenant, je reprends le flambeau. Reprendre là où mon père s'est arrêté. Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour œuvrer en faveur du bien. Ne doutez jamais de cela. »

« Nous n'en doutons pas Sarah mon enfant, nous avions juste besoin que vous le disiez par vous-même. » intervint Galadriel.

« Effectivement, c'est pour cela que vous devez tous, vous en particulier vous tenir prête. A n'importe quel moment, vous pourriez entrer en scène. C'est à ce dessein que nous allons revoir votre emploi du temps. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« Galadriel, je vous laisse la parole. »

« Sarah mon enfant, sachez que le magicien gris est arrivé pendant notre absence. »

« Quand le rencontrerais-je ? »

« Dès demain. À partir de demain, vous n'aurez plus que deux cours. Le matin vous continuerez vos entraînements au maniement des armes dans la clairière d'Alassë car il est prévu que vous devez perfectionner votre combat à cheval. Il n'y a pas de durée quotidienne pour ces deux cours combinés. Ce sont à vous professeurs Haldir et Alassë de juger de l'avancer du cours en fonction de vos progrès. Le midi, vous serez libre de prendre ou non vos repas en notre compagnie. »

« Ce sera toujours une grande joie pour moi que de les prendre en votre compagnie. »

« Bien, enfin une grande partie de l'après-midi sera consacrée à la pratique de la magie avec Gandalf Maison-Grise. La pratique de la magie aura lieu dans l'ancienne clairière où vous vous entraîniez pour le maniement des armes. Elle restera libre l'après-midi pour que vous puissiez l'utiliser à votre guise. Enfin lorsque Gandalf vous libérera, vous serez libre de vos soirées. »

« D'accord, très bien. En tout cas, je vous remercie pour la confiance que vous me témoignez. Vous croyez en moi, en mes capacités, ça me redonne confiance, parce que je me dis que quelques personnes pensent que j'ai un potentiel. »

« Croyez en vous, en vos pouvoirs, en vos capacités. Vous reprendrez alors vous-même confiance en vous. Vous serez plus sûre de vous, de même que vous verrez, vous aurez une bien meilleure pratique de vos pouvoirs, les gens croiront alors à leur tour en vous. Vous ne devez cesser de croire en vous comme l'aurait fait Arthur. Il a toujours cru en vous, et je suis persuadé qu'aujourd'hui encore il croirait en vous. Ne le décevez pas Sarah. » l'encouragea Celeborn.

« Jamais je ne le décevrais. Je serais telle qu'il aurait aimé me voir : Sarah Ancalimë, puissante sorcière, à qui rien ne peut faire peur. »

« Ce sont exactement les paroles que nous attendions de vous…vous pouvez disposer à présent Sarah. Nous comptons sur vous demain. »

« Seigneur Celeborn, Dame Galadriel. » les salua-t-elle.

Elle se retira ensuite, laissant les souverains entre eux.

Elle erra sans but précis dans la cité durant une bonne heure, puis finalement se décida à aller voir Alassë, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

En arrivant dans la clairière de son maître d'équitation, elle constata non sans réelle surprise que Nilwë s'y trouvait déjà, broutant paisiblement dans l'enclos.

Quant à Alassë, elle le trouva occupé à soigner un petit animal qui avait trouvé refuge en ces lieux. En utilisant son pouvoir de guérison, elle soigna rapidement l'animal auquel son maître rendit immédiatement la liberté.

Le professeur et l'élève prirent ensuite leur monture respective, et allèrent se promener dans les environs. Sarah lui raconta avec force de détails son séjour dans la cité de Rivendell. Elle avait tellement de bons souvenirs de cette période qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à lui communiquer sa joie.

À la fin de leur promenade, Sarah resta encore quelques instants avec Alassë. Assise sur la barrière de l'enclos, elle observait les faits et gestes de son professeur, laissant son esprit dériver petit à petit.

Elle se mit à imaginer à quoi pourrait bien ressembler l'homme de sa vie. Bien qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée, elle se prit à se demander à quoi ressemblerait sa vie avec un homme d'ici, puis avec un elfe.

Le seul homme qu'elle connaissait ici était Aragorn. Elle se demanda alors si tous les hommes d'ici étaient comme Aragorn ou s'il y en avait qui soient tout autre.

Se souvenant que dans son monde, elle avait à plusieurs reprises eut de secrètes préférences pour les blonds, elle s'interrogea afin de savoir si sa préférence d'antan serait la même ici.

Ne préférant pas se torturer l'esprit avec ce genre de futilité, elle mit fin à sa rêverie. Sarah s'occupa encore quelques instants de son cheval avant de reprendre le chemin de son talan.

En son absence, quelqu'un avait eut comme à chaque fois la délicatesse de lui apporter de quoi se restaurer. Intérieurement, elle remercia cette fameuse personne, d'autant plus qu'elle se rendit compte que n'ayant pas mangé depuis le matin, elle mourrait littéralement de faim.

Se rendant dans la pièce adjacente à sa chambre, elle revêtit l'un de ses anciens jeans, qu'elle avait encore avec elle, agrémenté d'une confortable tunique elfique. De retour dans sa chambre, elle prit le livre de son père, avec lequel elle se rendit dans le salon.

Feuilletant rapidement son livre après s'être confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, Sarah accorda plus son attention aux titres qu'aux réels contenus des pages. Elle découvrit ainsi tout ce qu'elle pourra bientôt faire avec ses pouvoirs, comme notamment créer des objets divers, changer d'apparence, se transformer.

Elle avait maintenant hâte de commencer la pratique de la magie. Avec ce qu'elle avait pu entrevoir grâce au livre de son père, elle était certaine qu'elle serait une élève très douée.

Elle se coucha de bonne heure ce soir-là pour être en forme le lendemain.

…**oO§Oo…**

Dès le lendemain, alors que le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, Sarah était déjà debout. Elle avait reprit ses vieilles habitudes, à savoir se lever avec les premières lueurs de l'aube, s'habiller chaudement pour affronter le froid de cet hiver, mais surtout pour affronter la vive fraîcheur matinale. Son petit déjeuné se constitua principalement de fruits et de galettes de lembas.

Quand elle fut prête, elle prit le chemin de la clairière d'Alassë. Ce dernier s'y trouvait déjà en compagnie d'Haldir, avec lequel il discutait en attendant son arrivée.

Ce matin, ils devaient reprendre le combat à l'épée, puis le combat à l'épée mais à cheval cette fois-ci.

Son épée en main, Sarah se mit en place, face à Haldir. Ils croisèrent leur épée sous l'œil plus qu'attentif d'Alassë. L'entraînement commençait…

Dans un premier temps, Sarah ne fit que se défendre. Elle mit néanmoins de la fougue, du caractère dans ses mouvements. Au fils des minutes, ses positions se modifièrent quasiment d'elles-mêmes, signe qu'elle passait à une position d'attaquante. À partir de ce moment, ce fut elle qui mena la danse. Là encore, ses mouvements se faisaient très précis, plus rude, plus violent au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait pleinement confiance en elle et en ses capacités. Haldir à la fin de la seconde partie de la leçon était on ne peut plus satisfait de son élève.

En revanche, ce ne fut pas la même chose lorsqu'ils intégrèrent le cheval à leur entraînement. Mener sa monture tout en se battant n'était vraiment pas facile à concilier. Même si le cheval en question semblait parfaitement savoir ce que l'on attendait de lui. Rien à faire, Sarah avait du mal, d'autant plus que ce qu'elle redoutait tout de même le plus c'était de faire par inadvertance du mal à son fidèle compagnon. Haldir ne lui en voulut pas, il lui assurait qu'avec la pratique et plus d'entraînement tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, Haldir libéra son élève, estimant qu'elle avait bien travaillé.

Enfin, il s'excusa auprès de Sarah et d'Alassë pour prendre congés, tout en leur expliquant qu'il devait pour le reste de la journée se rendre dans l'un des postes de garde.

« Haldir, je peux vous demander une faveur ? » demanda la jeune fille quelques instants plus tard.

« Vous savez bien que oui. Quelle est-elle ? »

« Emmenez-moi avec vous au poste de garde ! J'ai envie de voir comment ça se passe. »

« Non Sarah ! C'est hors de question. » répondit Haldir d'une voix qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

Malheureusement c'était sans compter sur l'entêtement de Sarah qui revint immédiatement à la charge :

« Mais pourquoi ! J'ai envie de savoir moi ! Savoir comment c'est, comment ça se passe, tout ça quoi ! »

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister Sarah c'est non ! Et ne vous avisez pas d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis, la réponse est définitive. J'ai mes raisons ! »

« Très bien, dites-moi quelles sont-elles ? »

« C'est trop dangereux, Sarah. De plus, vous n'êtes pas assez formée. Il pourrait vous arriver n'importe quoi, et cela je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. De toute façon, vous n'êtes pas encore prête. Imaginez un instant que vous vous retrouviez face à face avec un orc du Mordor et que moi-même je sois en prise avec l'une de ces immondes créatures. Il me serait impossible de vous secourir ni même vous protéger. Ils sont sans pitiés, je refuse donc catégoriquement que vous m'accompagniez ! »

« Je saurais me défendre, et puis j'ai mes pouvoirs ! » contre-attaqua Sarah.

« Sarah non ! La raison la plus importante quant à mon refus c'est que vous n'avez pas les réflexes des elfes. En tant qu'humaine, vous feriez trop de bruits. S'il y avait un problème, vous seriez tout de suite découverte. Qui sait ce qui pourrait vous arriver d'autre ! Je n'y tiens vraiment pas. »

« Allez Haldir, s'il vous plaît. Je vous promets d'être sage comme une image, je ne ferais pas le moindre bruit. »

« Non, peut-être plus tard, lorsque vous aurez acquis plus de réflexes, peut-être qu'alors je songerais à vous emmener avec moi. »

« Vous me le promettez ? » lui demanda-t-elle une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

« Je vous le promets. Que les Valars m'en soient témoins ! »

« Merci, merci Haldir. Du fond du cœur merci. » dit-elle en se jetant impulsivement dans ses bras.

Haldir la serra dans ses bras, sans réellement se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Puis quelques instants plus tard, il s'écarta légèrement d'elle. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, oubliant pour un instant le monde extérieur. Lentement, Haldir approcha son visage de celui de la jeune humaine, et finalement il déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de reprendre son masque d'impassibilité.

Sarah le regarda légèrement étourdie, étonnée par son geste.

Elle rougit violemment lorsqu'un toussotement la ramena subtilement à la réalité. Haldir la regarda encore une fois, d'un regard assez profond, puis s'éloigna à grande enjambée, tandis qu'il essayait en vain de comprendre la raison de son geste. Mais que lui avait-il prit de faire une telle chose ? Étrangement, elle lui avait rappelé quelqu'un. Il n'était pas complètement sûr de lui, néanmoins, il avait cru dans son attitude, reconnaître l'attitude d'une personne qu'il était persuadé d'avoir connu. Seulement, il ignorait pour le moment de qui il s'agissait.

Lorsque Haldir eut disparut de son champ de vision, Sarah s'éloigna à son tour, tout en se demandant quelle folie lui avait pris de s'être ainsi jetée ainsi dans les bras du Capitaine de Lorien. Elle traversa rapidement la grande place sans trop prêter attention à ce qui s'y passait. Toujours plongée dans ses pensées, elle tourna soudainement à gauche. Il s'en fallut de très peu, et au vu d'un réflexe quasi naturel, qu'elle ne percute un vieux monsieur planté au beau milieu de la route.

C'était un vieux monsieur aux cheveux gris un peu emmêlés, une longue barbe tout aussi grisonnante que ses cheveux. Il était vêtu de vêtements gris et tenait à la main un grand bâton de bois, lui aussi gris, dont l'extrémité se terminait en une sorte de cristal.

Sarah le détailla longuement, consciente du fait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Le plus étrange admit-elle après un coup d'œil aux alentours, était que personne ne semblait s'inquiéter de la présence de ce vieux monsieur. Autre chose qu'elle remarqua alors, c'est qu'il ne semblait nullement dérangé par le fait qu'elle le détaillait de haut en bas. Elle discerna même un petit sourire sur les lèvres de l'inconnu.

« Je peux vous aider ? » se décida-t-elle finalement à lui demander.

« Cela dépendra de vos connaissances en matière d'orientation. Je crois que je me suis perdu. »

« Vous cherchez quoi ? »

« Les Seigneurs Celeborn et Galadriel, qui en ce moment même doivent très précisément être en train de m'attendre dans la clairière où ils prennent leur déjeuner. »

« Ah bah on peut dire que c'est votre jour de chance ! Je me rends moi-même à cet endroit. Ça ne vous ennui pas si je vous y accompagne ? »

« Pas du tout, au contraire. »

« Vous voulez vous appuyer sur mon bras ? On dirait que vous semblez fatigué. »

« Dites aussi que je suis vieux ? » fit mine de s'offusquer ledit vieux monsieur.

« Ça n'était nullement mon intention. » sourit-elle à son tour.

Le vieux monsieur accepta néanmoins le bras de Sarah, qui reprit son chemin, en marchant plus lentement pour permettre au vieux monsieur d'accorder son pas sur le sien.

En dépit de ce qu'elle pensait, elle remarqua rapidement qu'il marchait d'un pas assez rapide, souple. Ce qui était en totale contradiction avec l'image qu'il renvoyait de lui. Cela, entre autres, aiguisa la curiosité de la sorcière :

« D'où venez-vous ? » fut sa première question

« D'un peu partout en Terre du Milieu. » lui répondit-il évasivement.

Cette réponse ne l'avançait guère.

« Mais encore ? La Terre du Milieu c'est grand vous savez ! Moi le seul endroit où j'ai été mis à part la Lorien, c'est Rivendell. »

« Je connais, j'y ai séjourné pendant un moment. Comment avez-vous trouvé l'endroit ? »

« C'est un lieu magnifique. C'est un style différent de celui d'ici, mais c'était superbe. Vous connaissez d'autres endroits ? »

« Je suis passé par à peu près tous les endroits fréquentables que l'on puisse trouver par ici. »

« Vous en avez de la chance. Il me tarde de pouvoir parcourir la Terre du Milieu. Mais on m'a dit de profiter des instants présents avant de faire de grands projets. »

« Eh bien je dirais jeune demoiselle, que celle ou celui ou encore ceux qui vous ont donné ces conseils ont amplement raison ! »

« Oui je sais. Ah voilà, nous sommes arrivés ! » annonça-t-elle comme ils arrivaient en vue de la clairière gardée par deux gardes elfes.

Ces derniers laissèrent passer Sarah ainsi que la personne qui l'accompagnait sans émettre la moindre protestation. Ils passèrent l'arche puis débouchèrent dans la grande clairière.

Sarah dont le vieillard était toujours accroché à son bras, poursuivit sa route jusqu'au talan.

À son arrivée, les souverains se levèrent pour l'accueillir.

« Bonjour Sarah. » lui dit Celeborn. « Je vois que vous n'êtes pas venue toute seule ce jour d'hui. »

« Nan, j'ai rencontré ce monsieur en route. Comme il voulait vous voir, je lui ai proposé de m'accompagner. »

Sarah se rendit alors compte qu'elle ignorait totalement l'identité de l'homme en question. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de poser la question pour connaître la réponse que Celeborn contournait déjà la table pour venir accueillir leur visiteur, un sourire aux lèvres en s'écriant :

« Gandalf Maison-Grise, soyez le bienvenu ! Veuillez également nous pardonner de ne pas avoir été là pour vous accueillir. »

« Je ne m'inquiète par pour cela, je ne vous en veux absolument pas. »

« Alors c'est lui le magicien gris, qui va m'aider à développer mes dons. » glissa discrètement Sarah à Dame Galadriel.

Ce ne fut cependant pas Galadriel qui lui répondit, mais Gandalf lui-même, à qui la remarque de la jeune sorcière n'avait pas échappé.

« Je suis comme vous l'avez si bien dit la personne qui va vous apprendre à développer vos pouvoirs. » sourit le magicien.

« On ne peut rien vous cacher ! Vous voyez et entendez tout. » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Je n'aurais pas été jusque là, mais si vous le dites… »

La bonne humeur de Sarah se communiqua aux trois autres personnes qui rirent en compagnie de la jeune sorcière.

Le déjeuner se déroula dans une atmosphère plaisante. Sarah fut très attentive aux informations qu'ils échangeaient. Elle apprit entre autres qu'il était passé par la comté, là où habitaient les petites créatures appelées hobbits, que Sarah espérait un jour pouvoir rencontrer. Elle apprit également qu'il était allé en Gondor pour y effectuer quelques recherches, et que pour finir, il était allé en Isengard, demander conseil à un autre mage aux pouvoirs plus importants nommé Saruman.

Alors qu'ils parlaient, Sarah nota les hésitations de Gandalf. Il semblait assez préoccupé. Enfin, elle apprit en dernier lieu qu'il ne pourrait prolonger son séjour en Lorien au-delà de trois mois.

Sarah fut un peu déçue par la courte durée qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer avec le magicien. Il lui apprit néanmoins qu'elle serait soumise à un intensif entraînement qui commençait le jour même.

De ce fait, sitôt le déjeuner achevé, le magicien accompagné de son élève, se rendirent dans la clairière qui leur avait été attribuée.

« Pour ce cours, j'aimerais Sarah que vous me fassiez une petite démonstration de vos pouvoirs. »

« Vous n'avez pas le bouclier pour vous protéger de ma magie ! » lui apprit-elle à regret.

« Étant donné que je suis moi-même un magicien, votre magie ne m'affectera pas. » lui sourit-il.

« Ah, bah tant mieux alors ! »

Sarah s'exécuta alors en une démonstration de ses pouvoirs. Il s'agissait de ses pouvoirs de base, ceux qu'elle contrôlait plus ou moins correctement. Ce fut un examen satisfaisant pour le magicien, même s'il parvenait à détecter une source bien plus puissante de magie. Elle ne semblait en maîtriser qu'une infime partie. En revanche, ce qui l'inquiéta beaucoup fut que la jeune fille lui apprenne que lorsque d'intenses sentiments tels qu'une très grande colère, de la rage ou encore une intense tristesse, ses pouvoirs se déclenchaient d'eux-mêmes, se communiquant aux éléments qui se déchaînaient autour d'elle, tout comme ses pouvoirs.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule solution à ce problème. » déclara-t-il après quelques instants de réflexion.

« Lequel ? » demanda avec espoir la sorcière.

« Il va falloir y remédier le plus rapidement possible. C'est d'ailleurs ce par quoi nous allons commencer. Vous m'avez bien dit qu'il vous arrivait de parvenir à contrôler les éléments ? »

« C'est exact. »

« D'accord, dans ce cas faites-moi résonner le tonnerre. Concentrez-vous Sarah. »

À la demande du magicien, Sarah se concentra en fermant les yeux. Alors elle ordonna au tonnerre de se faire entendre. Rien ne se passa.

Alors elle se concentra plus fort, elle pouvait sentir la magie à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle ordonna à nouveau au tonnerre de se faire entendre. Cette fois, il y eut un tout petit coup de tonnerre qui éclata dans le ciel.

« Je n'y arrive pas. » gémit Sarah.

« Concentrez-vous plus fortement. » lui ordonna Gandalf.

« Mais j'essaie. »

« Recommencez. » lui enjoigna-t-il. « Sentez l'essence même de votre magie, sentez-la se diffuser à l'intérieur de vous, sentez-la faire partie intégrante de vous, ne faite plus qu'un avec elle. »

Sarah n'apprécia guère qu'il lui parle sur ce ton, elle sentait la colère la gagner, la parcourir, elle sentait également en réponse, ses pouvoirs prêts à entrer en action si elle se sentait agressée.

En réponse à la colère qui gagnait en intensité, un fort coup de tonnerre éclata dans le ciel.

« Je voudrais maintenant que tout en continuant à vous concentrer sur le tonnerre, vous empêchiez vos pouvoirs de se manifester autour de vous. Concentrez-vous et utilisez les pour augmenter votre puissance. »

Sarah essaya de mettre en application les paroles du magicien. Elle essaya de constituer une barrière pour empêcher ses pouvoirs de se manifester et de n'en faire qu'à leur guise. Au bout d'un moment, elle comprit ce que Gandalf attendait d'elle. Elle parvint à trouver le moyen d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour augmenter sa puissance.

Finalement, ils entendirent une énorme déflagration juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Comme si l'orage se trouvait, juste au-dessus d'eux. Le bruit que fit le tonnerre dut se propager loin en dehors de la Lorien…

Sarah, elle, tomba à genoux dans l'herbe, essoufflée, le cœur battant à tout rompre, comme si elle venait de courir au péril de sa vie pour échapper à une troupe d'orcs affamés. En d'autres termes, comme si elle venait de courir un quatre cents mètres en moins de trente secondes.

Gandalf lui accorda quelques minutes pour récupérer, puis ils reprirent le cours.

« Je crois comprendre votre problème Sarah. Vos pouvoirs sont étroitement liés à vos émotions. Une trop vive émotion peut entraîner une absence de contrôle sur vos pouvoirs. Voilà ce que je vous propose : durant les deux semaines à venir, nous allons tâcher de résoudre ces deux problèmes, à savoir comment parvenir à ce que vous ne perdiez pas le contrôle de vos pouvoirs tout en étant sujette à une très vive émotion, ainsi que comment faire en sorte que vous réussissiez à contrôler les éléments sans vous obligez à éprouver une intense émotion. Êtes-vous d'accord ? »

« C'est vous le professeur. Vous savez mieux que moi ce qu'il faut faire. Je peux vous poser une question ? »

« Je vous écoute. »

« M'apprendrez-vous à me transformer, à ce que je sois capable de changer d'apparence ? »

Gandalf rit franchement de son enthousiasme à peine dissimulé pour cette partie de cours.

« Ce sera en effet l'objet de l'un de nos prochains cours. Nous aborderons ces sujets seulement lorsque je serais totalement sûr que vous maîtrisez à la perfection vos pouvoirs. »

« En clair, si les deux semaines à venir ne sont pas satisfaisantes, je peux dire adieux à mon envie d'apprendre à changer d'apparence ! »

« Je n'aurais pas exactement formulé ma réponse dans ces termes, mais à quelques petits détails près, c'est cela. »

« Alors qu'attendons-vous pour nous mettre au travail ! J'ai très envie d'apprendre à changer d'apparence moi ! » déclara-t-elle très solennellement.

« C'est ce que j'avais cru remarquer. Pour conclure la leçon d'aujourd'hui, nous allons pratiquer un exercice très pénible, très difficile. Pour cela, je vais vous placer dans une situation on ne peut plus délicate et très désagréable pour vous. »

« Que devrais-je faire ? »

« Ne pas laisser vos pouvoirs se manifester. Le but de l'exercice est de vous provoquer, vous mettre en très grande colère, tandis que de votre côté Sarah, vous devez à tout prix empêcher à vos pouvoirs de rentrer en action. Vous aurez bien évidemment le droit d'être très en colère contre moi, de m'en vouloir, mais vous devez interdire à vos pouvoirs de s'en mêler, vous allez devoir les maintenir. »

Sarah hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement, même si elle ne voyait pas comment il allait bien pouvoir s'y prendre. Interrogation qu'elle ne tarda pas à partager avec lui :

« Comment allez-vous vous y prendre pour me faire éprouver une grande émotion ? » demanda-t-elle très incertaine.

« Je me suis laissé dire que vous étiez sensible à certains sujets personnels. » lui dit Gandalf un sourire en coin.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une excellente idée. La dernière fois qu'un sujet sensible a été abordé, il y a eu des dégâts assez importants. »

« Je le sais jeune Sarah. Je vous fais confiance, vous saurez contenir vos pouvoirs. »

« De toute façon, puisqu'il faut un moyen de me mettre en colère. » soupira Sarah. « Mais je vous aurais prévenu. »

« Une dernière précision, les propos que je vais vous tenir, je ne les pense absolument pas. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Que vous allez sûrement me haïr ! Alors comme ça vous venez d'un autre monde ? »

« Oui mais je ne vois pas le rapport. »

« Vous viviez avec votre père m'a-t-on dit. Votre mère vous ne l'avez jamais connue ? »

« C'est ça. » avança-t-elle méfiante.

« Elle vous a abandonnée alors que vous n'étiez qu'un bébé. »

Sarah avait eu raison de se méfier, car ce qu'elle venait d'entendre était des plus absurdes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez là, ma mère est... morte ! » répondit-elle vivement.

« Oui on dit toujours ça lorsqu'on ne veut pas admettre la vérité. On apprend avec stupéfaction que nos parents ne sont parfois pas tels qu'on les avait imaginés. Parfois, ils peuvent être lâches ! »

Sarah n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il traitait ses parents de lâche alors qu'il ne les connaissait pas.

Dans les yeux de Sarah apparut une étincelle de colère. Il voulait la mettre en colère, eh bien il était sur le bon chemin !

Lorsqu'elle lui répondit, sa voix se fit plus colérique :

« Non mais ça ne va pas ! De quel droit vous permettez-vous de parler ainsi de mes parents. Vous ne les avez jamais connus. Alors cessez de blasphémer sur eux ! »

« Cessez de vous mentir Sarah, vos parents vous ont abandonnée. Reconnaissez-le. Comment qualifiez-vous leur attitude si elle n'est pas lâche ? Leur attitude ne fut pas responsable. Surtout votre père. »

« QUOI ! » rugit-elle.

La petite étincelle de colère apparue quelques instants plus tôt se propagea. Ses yeux exprimaient une grande colère proche de la rage. La magie bouillonnait à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle la sentait. Elle n'allait pas tarder à se manifester. Mais ça Sarah n'en avait cure. Elle allait ni plus ni moins lui montrer à ce mage gris ce que ça faisait de la mettre en colère.

Tout son corps était agité, elle tremblait littéralement de rage. Cette rage continuait son ascension. Sarah devinait qu'elle allait bientôt atteindre son paroxysme et alors ses pouvoirs qu'elle maîtrisait de mieux en mieux se déchaîneraient tout autour d'elle.

D'ailleurs, les premiers effets de sa rage se ressentaient autour d'elle. L'orage éclata violemment. Un bref coup d'une puissance incroyable. Comme un signe d'avertissement avant d'arriver à un point de non-retour, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le vent se leva soudainement, violemment. Il agita les branches d'arbres de façon spectaculaire. Le vent pénétra dans la clairière, se mit à tournoyer avec fureur autour d'eux puis comme s'il avait éclaté parti dans toutes les directions en sifflant violemment à leurs oreilles. Le tonnerre continua de gronder comme s'il se trouvait juste au-dessus de leur tête dans un bruit assourdissant. De même que des éclairs d'une puissante luminosité zébraient le ciel tels de violents flashs de lumière jaune, aveuglant tous les gens sur leurs passages.

Lorsqu'elle s'adressa de nouveau à Gandalf, son visage était déformé par la colère, sa voix était assez terrifiante à entendre, rauque, glaciale...

« Vous vouliez me mettre en colère Gandalf maison grise, hein ! Et bien c'est fait, vous devriez être satisfait maintenant. »

« Tout a fait Sarah. Nous allons à présent pouvoir passer à ce qui nous intéressait le plus. » Sourit-il le plus tranquillement su monde.

Le mufle, pensa-t-elle. Ça le faisait rire. Il ne va pas rire longtemps, pensa-t-elle ironiquement, alors qu'un nouvel accès de rage la parcourait, plus puissante que les précédentes. Le paroxysme fut alors atteint. Sarah n'avait plus le moindre contrôle sur ses pouvoirs. Des flux de magie s'échappaient de son corps pour tournoyer autour d'elle, créant ainsi une sorte de tourbillon blanc, assez opaque. Le flux tout en continuant de tourbillonner, s'éleva dans le ciel que si chargea de gros nuages noirs, pendant que le tonnerre et les éclairs continuaient leur ballet aussi assourdissant qu'aveuglant.

Le flux qui était monté haut dans le ciel, fonça soudainement sur eux.

Juste avant que l'impact se retentisse, Sarah tourna la tête vers Gandalf, ses yeux s'étant dilatés, vide de toute vie. À ce moment, elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers l'autre bout de la clairière. Le flux fit de même, il prit instantanément la nouvelle direction silencieusement indiquée par Sarah. L'arbre qui s'y trouvait fut percuté de plein fouet. Le tourbillon se brisa pour alors former une multitude de petits tourbillons qui à leur tour, tourbillonnaient aux quatre coins de la clairière.

« Je vois que vous êtes très en colère Sarah ! »

« Nan, sans blague ! » répliqua-t-elle ironiquement.

« Ce qu'il faut à présent, c'est que vous empêchiez à vos pouvoirs de n'en faire qu'à leur tête. »

« Impossible. » siffla-t-elle. « Grâce à vous, je n'ai plus aucune emprise sur eux. »

« Reprenez le contrôle sur eux, concentrez-vous Sarah, empêchez-les de continuer à n'en faire qu'à leur guise. » ordonna-t-il.

Sarah n'avait pas la moindre envie de mettre en application ce que lui racontait ce mage de pacotille. Il avait voulu la mettre en colère, voir comment évoluaient ses pouvoirs lorsqu'elle n'avait plus la moindre emprise sur eux, et bien c'était chose faite à présent. Il avait devant lui une sorcière aux pouvoirs incontrôlables qui avait bien envie de lui donner une bonne leçon pour l'affront qu'il lui avait fait subir. Mais en même temps, quelque part au loin dans son cerveau embrumé par la colère, une petite voix lui soufflait qu'il fallait qu'elle écoute le magicien. Elle essaya alors tant bien que mal de se concentrer, mais les insinuations et accusations du magicien sifflaient toujours en boucle à ses oreilles.

« Faites abstraction de tout ce que je vous ai dit Sarah. Imposez leur votre volonté Sarah. Soyez la plus forte ! »

C'est ce qu'elle fit, si bien qu'au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de lutte incessante, acharnée entre elle-même et ses pouvoirs, elle commença à leur imposer sa propre volonté. Petit à petit, ses pouvoirs se soumettaient à sa propre volonté.

Gandalf l'aida pour cette première fois, en tarissant d'éloges les parents de Sarah. Les paroles du mage l'aidèrent considérablement dans son combat.

Il lui fallut une bonne heure pour parvenir à calmer ses pouvoirs, pour se calmer elle-même. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parvenait à gagner en volonté, qu'elle se calmait, le ballet que formait le tonnerre ainsi que les éclairs se calmèrent eux aussi, au point de disparaître complètement. Il en fut de même pour le vent qui faiblissait d'intensité jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

À force de volonté, Sarah réussit à se calmer totalement, à reprendre le contrôle et de son corps et de ses pouvoirs. Les flux de magie qui se baladaient dans la clairière réintégrèrent son corps.

Lorsque tout fut entièrement redevenu calme dans la clairière, c'est parce que Sarah avait fini de se calmer.

Gandalf aida la jeune sorcière à aller s'asseoir contre un arbre, pour qu'elle se repose un peu. Le fait de devoir se calmer par elle-même lui avait demandé un très gros effort qui l'avait considérablement affaiblie, et fatiguée. Elle ne se sentait même pas la force d'accomplir ne serait ce qu'un tout petit acte magique.

« Vous avez bien travaillé Sarah. Ce fut long mais vous êtes parvenue à un résultat. Vous êtes parvenue à contrôler vos pouvoirs. »

« Vous appelez ça un résultat ! Si vous ne m'étiez pas venu en aide, je ne me serais probablement jamais calmée. » dit-elle sceptique.

« Au contraire, vous vous seriez calmée. Mais le processus aurait été beaucoup plus long. Il vous aurait sûrement fallu encore plusieurs heures pour y parvenir. »

« Puisque vous semblez en être certain. »

« Je le suis. Comme je vous l'ai dit, les deux prochaines semaines, nous les consacrerons à la parfaite maîtrise de vos pouvoirs. Vous verrez au fil des jours, vous réussirez plus rapidement à reprendre le contrôle de vos pouvoirs. »

« Et votre rôle dans tout ça ? Quel sera-t-il ? »

« Je me contenterais de vous mettre en colère puis, progressivement je cesserais d'intervenir dans le processus que vous entreprendrez pour vous calmer. D'ici deux semaines, je pense que vous serez capable de vous calmer très rapidement tout en empêchant à vos pouvoirs de se manifester et de vous faire perdre le contrôle que vous avez sur eux. »

« Vous semblez vraiment sûr de vous Gandalf. Que se passerait-il si ce n'était pas le cas ? »

« Ne doutez jamais de vous Sarah. Je sais pertinemment que vous réussirez. Je crois en vous Sarah. Je vous ai vue à l'œuvre, je sais donc parfaitement de quoi vous êtes capable. De plus, il y a cette aura autour de vous. »

« Une aura ? »

« Parfaitement Sarah. Une aura lumineuse vous entoure. Elle s'intensifie progressivement. Je la sens déjà puissante. À la fin de votre enseignement, elle devrait avoir doublé d'intensité. La luminosité qui s'en dégagera alors n'en sera qu'éclatante. »

« Waouh ! Si je m'attendais à ça ! Bon maintenant on fait quoi ? C'n'est pas que j'n'ai pas envie de continuer, mais là, j'suis à plat. »

« Non, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui Sarah. Rentrez chez vous. Vous devez vous reposer jusqu'à demain matin. C'est un exercice très difficile, très fatigant que d'apprendre à contrôler des pouvoirs aussi puissant que les vôtres. Un maximum de repos s'impose ! »

« Je suivrais à la lettre vos recommandations Gandalf. »

« Je l'espère bien jeune demoiselle. Pour être certain que vous les suivrez, je vais vous raccompagner chez vous. Cela sera plus prudent. »

« Comme vous voulez ! »

Sarah se releva, s'approcha de Gandalf. Elle passa son bras sous celui du magicien gris. Tous deux marchèrent doucement afin de ne pas fatiguer la sorcière plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Gandalf la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de son habitation.

Une fois rentrée, Sarah se mit directement au lit, alors que les étoiles naissaient à peine dans le ciel.

Pendant deux semaines complètes, Sarah apprit à contrôler ses pouvoirs. De jour en jour, comme le lui avait dit Gandalf, elle réussissait avec plus de rapidité à imposer sa volonté sur ses pouvoirs. C'est ainsi qu'au terme des deux semaines, lorsque Gandalf provoquait sa colère, elle était certes très en colère, on le voyait notamment dans ses yeux qui flamboyaient, mais en même temps, elle restait totalement maîtresse de ses pouvoirs. Elle parvenait à les empêcher d'entrer en action, parce qu'elle le voulait. Seul un flux de magie l'entourait, faisant sentir sa puissance à tout ennemi.

Cet exercice lui demandait beaucoup de force, si bien qu'à chaque fois, lorsque l'exercice prenait fin, elle était toujours très fatiguée.

Arrivés au terme de ces deux semaines, ils entrèrent enfin dans la partie du programme qui intéressait le plus la sorcière. Gandalf lui expliqua en quoi consisteraient les prochaines séances à savoir l'exploitation de son potentiel magique, l'accentuation de sa puissance magique, et comme elle le lui avait demandé, il lui enseignement la métamorphose, ainsi que la modification physique.

Cette ultime nouvelle, enthousiasma au plus haut point Sarah qui attendit avec impatience d'être au lendemain pour pouvoir commencer ce programme plus qu'alléchant…

**à suivre...**

**Voilà, mainte****nant que le chapitre est****terminé,**** je vais pou****voir vous do****nner quelques**** petites pré****cisions sur ****la fic.**

**  
****Tout**** d'abord, sac****hez que j'ai**** enfin termi****né le plan de**** ma fic, en ****ayant égalem****ent détermin****é les élément****s et événeme****nts qui surv****iendront par**** la suite et ****jusqu'à la f****in de celle-****ci. Par consé****quent, je vo****us l'annonce**** des mainten****ant, cette fi****c se déroule****ra en deux p****arties. La c****oupure s'effe****ctuera au ni****veau du Cons****eil d'Elrond******

**La deuxièm****e partie com****mencera donc**** avec le débu****t de la quêt****e de l'annea****u, mais là, ****même si j'ai ****déjà quelque****s idées de p****lan, tout n'****est qu'à l'éb****auche. Rien ****n'est défini****tivement déci****dé.******

**Voilà, ****j'espère que**** ces quelque****s petites inf****ormations vo****nt plairons.******

**Gros bisou****s à tous et à**** toutes****  
****Dark****y Angel pour**** vous servir**


	18. Premier Combat

**Bonjour tout le monde, non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien votre auteur préféré qui fait son grand retour, lol.**

**Je sais que je suis très en retard, mais j'espère qu'avec ce chapitre, vous saurez me pardonner.**

**Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, mais sachez néanmoins qu'elles m'ont toutes fait très plaisir.**

**Comme d'habitude, mis à part Sarah et quelques personnages secondaires, aucuns des autres personnages ne m'appartiennent.**

**J'en profite pour remercier Auclerc pour son fabuleux travail de correction.**

**Juste un petit message pour ... Je suis désolée pour toi, sincèrement. Quant au fait que j'exagère un peu ses sentiments pour s'être faite 'presque violée', je t'avoue que je préféré miser un peu gros, du fait que je ne sais pas ce qu'on ressent dans un tel cas. j'espère surtout ne pas tomber dnas l'excès, en en faisant des tartines. j'espère t'avoir un peu rassurée.**

**J'en profite aussi pour passer une petite annonce. Je participe à un concours, et pour cela, j'aurais besoin de votre soutient. Pour de plus amples détails, _allez faire un tour sur mon profil, en bas de pages_. C'est très important pour moi, alors si vous pouviez de donner un petit coup de main, je vous en serez très très très reconnaissante !**

**Maintenant, place à la lecture.**

**Bisous à tous les lecteurs, anonymes ou revieweurs. **

**Chap 18 :**_ Premier combat_

Pendant les trois mois où Gandalf lui enseigna la magie, Sarah travailla dur, très dur, d'arrache pied afin d'exceller dans ce domaine. Les exercices de Gandalf lui demandaient tellement d'énergie qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à suivre les autres cours, et notamment ceux du maniement des armes.

Pourtant, malgré sa fatigue qui ne cessait de la poursuivre de jour comme de nuit, elle ne se plaignait jamais, prenant tout sur elle, même si parfois, c'était ses nerfs qu'elle mettait en jeu.

Ne voulant pas les décevoir, elle leur cachait volontairement cet état de fait. Elle savait parfaitement ce qui se passerait si elle décidait de les informer de son état : ils chercheraient par tous les moyens à alléger ses entraînements, et ça, elle ne le voulait pas.

Ce fut surtout le premier mois qui fut le plus difficile. Apprendre à se transformer en ce qu'on lui demandait n'était pas une simple affaire. C'était éprouvant aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Il y avait certains jours où, démoralisée de ne pas parvenir au résultat souhaité, elle avait envie de tout abandonner, mais elle se reprenait toujours à temps, n'étant pas vraiment du genre à baisser les bras face au moindre obstacle.

Sa persévérance fut récompensée dès la fin du premier mois, car elle était capable de se transformer en oiseau. A partir de ce moment, elle eut plus de facilitée pour se transformer en d'autres animaux. Elle avait acquis la méthode, ce qui visiblement était le plus difficile à réaliser dans une métamorphose humaine.

Au cours du deuxième mois d'apprentissage, elle avait entrepris, avec l'aide de Gandalf, de se transformer en des animaux plus gros, en chien, tigre ou encore panthère, ce dernier ayant on ne peut plus étonné Gandalf autant par sa forme que par sa couleur, ce genre d'animaux n'existant pas en Terre du Milieu. Elle n'avait pas eu trop de difficulté pour y parvenir, ce dont elle était très fière. Elle était tellement contente de sa réussite, qu'elle avait directement enchaîné en apprenant à prendre l'apparence de tout et de rien : Des chevaux aux arbres, camouflage très indispensable en temps de guerre. Elle pouvait maintenant ou se transformer ou prendre l'apparence de tout ce qu'elle désirait. Plus rien n'avait de secret pour elle.

Pendant le second et le troisième mois d'apprentissage, elle reprit également et avec une nouvelle ardeur l'entraînement au maniement des armes. Là aussi, avec ses nouvelles forces décuplées grâce à la magie, elle fit de spectaculaires progrès. Par la même occasion, elle s'en était rendue compte, ses sens se développaient. C'était le résultat dû à sa vie chez les elfes. A forces de les côtoyer, elle en adoptait certains gestes, certaines attitudes.

Enfin vint le jour où Gandalf dut quitter la Lorien. Ce jour-là, il lui fit nombre de recommandations, en lui demandant surtout de bien continuer à s'entraîner, à utiliser la magie, pour ne pas perdre la main, mais surtout pour que son enseignement n'ait pas servi à rien.

« Une promesse est une promesse Gandalf. Même en votre absence, je continuerais quotidiennement à m'entraîner » lui répondit-elle en guise de nouvelle promesse.

« Travaillez bien jusqu'à la prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons. »

« Au revoir Gandalf, à bientôt. Et faites bon voyage. »

« Au revoir Sarah. Ce fut un plaisir que de vous enseigner la magie. Faites-en bon usage. »

« Comptez sur moi ! »

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que Gandalf quitta la Lorien. Sarah le regarda s'éloigner, puis lorsqu'il fut hors de sa vue, elle s'en alla à son tour rejoindre Haldir dans la clairière pour continuer à s'entraîner. Elle arrivait presque au lieu de leur rendez-vous quotidien lorsqu'une idée on ne peut plus folle germa dans son esprit.

Rapidement, elle se cacha derrière un arbre en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Pourtant, malgré son attention, elle avait dû faire trop de bruit en marchant sur des brindilles, car dans la clairière voisine, Haldir tourna subitement la tête dans sa direction, ses yeux semblant fouiller silencieusement la zone, alors qu'un sourire apparaissait soudainement sur ses lèvres.

« Sarah, dépêchez-vous un peu, on ne va pas y passer toute la journée » l'interpella-t-il le regard toujours tourné dans sa direction.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la sorcière, alors que depuis sa cachette dans les bois sa folle idée se concrétisait, plus séduisante que jamais. Elle s'agenouilla derrière l'arbre puis fermant les yeux, elle se concentra sur l'animal dont elle souhaitait prendre la forme. Alors qu'elle visualisait clairement l'animal qu'elle n'allait plus tarder à devenir, elle pensa que sa main devenait une patte pourvue de griffes, que sa peau devenait pelage, qu'elle devenait l'animal en question. En réponse à sa pensée, elle sentit que son corps tout entier changeait, qu'il devenait animal, tout en conservant son libre arbitre, ses pensées. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était devenue l'animal en question. Pas n'importe quel animal, mais une magnifique panthère noire, qui comme marque particulière possédait deux magnifiques yeux verts.

Sarah la panthère regarda tout autour d'elle afin de s'habituer à la vue féline qu'elle possédait sous sa forme animale, et également pour s'habituer à son ouïe particulièrement développée, son odorat qui lui permettait de percevoir toutes les odeurs parfois très alléchantes qui provenaient des bois aux alentours. Ainsi elle percevait à différents degrés tous les bruits de la forêt, du bruissement d'une feuille, aux déplacements pourtant très légers des elfes, qui lui parvenaient plus faiblement.

C'est à ce moment là, qu'elle perçut des bruits de pas furtifs non loin d'elle. Comme si quelqu'un se déplaçait à proximité, en faisant particulièrement attention où cette personne mettait les pieds, pour ne pas être repéré.

Intriguée, Sarah se concentra sur les bruits de pas, et grâce à son ouïe animale, localisa rapidement la provenance de ceux-ci.

Silencieusement, elle s'approcha de l'endroit et se tapit dans l'ombre d'un fourré.

Le bruit des pas, qu'elle distinguait nettement à présent à quelques arbres devant elle, lui rappelaient soudain ceux qu'elle était persuadée d'avoir déjà entendu le jour où elle avait bien failli embrocher son maître d'arme.

Encore plus intriguée qu'auparavant, et toujours sous sa forme animale, Sarah s'approcha encore. C'est alors que devant elle, elle remarqua un elfe qui, de toute évidence, ne l'avait pas entendue arriver puisqu'il lui tournait le dos. Un elfe accroupit derrière un buisson, qui semblait vraisemblablement surveiller quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans la clairière. Enfin un elfe qui arborait une chevelure rousse. Or elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne en Lorien à arborer une telle chevelure rousse.

Silencieusement, elle reprit sa forme humaine.

« Alassë ? » Interrogea-t-elle doucement.

L'elfe en question sursauta avant de se relever, puis lentement pivota sur lui-même pour lui faire face. Il s'agissait bel et bien d'Alassë son maître d'équitation. Il lui adressait en cet instant un sourire gêné.

« Alassë, que faites-vous caché derrière ce buisson ? »

« Je suis en mission. »

« En mission ? » Demanda-t-elle dubitative. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à croire à cette explication.

« Oui en mission. Il se trouve qu'il y a un animal blessé qui se balade dans les environs. Je le cherche pour le soigner. J'ai malencontreusement perdu sa trace ici. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la raison de votre présence ici. Une véritable raison que vous ne souhaitez pas m'expliquer. Enfin », soupira-t-elle après l'avoir longuement regardé, et remarqué qu'il évitait soigneusement de la regarder dans les yeux, « vous êtes libre de faire ce que bon vous semble, puisque je ne suis pas là pour vous juger. »

« Je serais curieux de savoir comment vous m'avez découvert » dit-il en changeant subtilement de sujet.

Sarah ne fut pas dupe de sa tentative, mais n'en souffla néanmoins pas mots. Elle se contenta de lui fournir l'explication.

« C'est grâce à ma forme animale, que je vous ai découvert. Lorsque je me suis transformée, en plus d'avoir assez faiblement senti votre présence, je vous ai entendue marcher. Intriguée, je me suis rapprochée et vous ai découvert. Parce qu'il faut que vous sachiez que sous ma forme animale, mes sens sont beaucoup plus développés. Je pense qu'ils équivalent ceux des elfes…, bon bah là je vais vous laisser, j'ai un maître d'arme qui m'attend ! »

Sous le regard ébahi d'Alassë, Sarah redevint une panthère noire aux yeux verts et sortit silencieusement des bois. Haldir lui tournait le dos. Il n'avait pas dû sentir sa présence.

Prenant cet avantage, Sarah prit son élan pour sauter sur Haldir, puis bondit sur le capitaine. Ce n'est malheureusement qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit son erreur, lorsque soudainement Haldir se retourna subitement pour lui faire face. Les mains tendues en avant, il attrapa à bras le corps l'animal au vol, avant que l'elfe et la panthère ne roulent ensemble au sol. L'animal très agile, se releva et replongea aussitôt sur l'elfe toujours au sol. Ils s'amusèrent ainsi de longues minutes sous l'œil plus qu'attentif d'une personne dissimulée dans les bois, derrière un buisson.

…**oO§Oo…**

Par tous les Valars, comment avait-il pu être aussi négligent. Il aurait pourtant dû s'y attendre, et activer plus tôt le sort anti détection. Ce sort qui fonctionnait parfaitement avec les elfes. Depuis que Gandalf était arrivé, il savait que cela se passerait. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il toujours pas activé la version animale du sort anti détection. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Là il s'était surtout fait avoir par un animal. Un animal, mais pas n'importe quel animal : une panthère.

Cet animal avait, mine de rien, toujours été son animal favori, de prédilection. Cet animal qui avait une signification très particulière dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Chez les sorciers, lorsqu'un sorcier parvenait à prendre la forme d'une panthère, on lui devait le respect. C'était le plus important des quatre animaux représentatifs des sorciers. La panthère était la puissance même, signe que le sorcier ou la sorcière était amenée à faire de grandes choses. L'aigle, signe de soutient était l'association, l'aide à défendre des causes jugées nobles. Le cheval signe d'amitié caractérisait un sorcier ou une sorcière qui se voulait pacifiste. Enfin le serpent signe de trahison caractérisait le mauvais sorcier avide de pouvoirs.

Il était rare de voir la panthère tout comme le serpent. Dans l'histoire de la magie, d'aussi loin qu'elle remonte, il y avait eut très peu de panthères.

Lui-même était un aigle. Au plus profond de lui-même, il n'était pas étonné qu'elle soit une panthère. Il avait toujours su qu'elle serait amenée à faire de grande chose, il n'en avait jamais douté, et aujourd'hui, grâce à son animal et sa symbolique, il en avait la preuve en image.

Sachant pertinemment que rien ne pouvait lui arriver, il repartit le plus tranquillement du monde vaquer à ses occupations.

« C'est bon, Sarah, vous pouvez reprendre votre forme humaine » dit Haldir en souriant légèrement à la panthère qui lui faisait face.

La panthère de son côté se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté, le regardant avec des yeux tout doux, avant de finalement reprendre son apparence initiale.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour me démasquer ? » Bouda-t-elle.

« Sarah, franchement avez-vous déjà vu des panthères dans les environs ? »

« J'aurais dû y penser » admit-elle « et avant, au moment où je vous ai sauté dessus ? »

« Un elfe est très attentif à tout ce qui l'entoure jeune fille. Même sous votre forme animale, je vous ai senti arriver au travers des bois. J'y ai notamment constaté votre arrêt. Qu'y faisiez-vous ? »

« J'y ai rencontré quelqu'un. On a discuté deux minutes et je suis venue. »

À la réponse de la jeune fille, le capitaine des gardiens haussa un sourcil interrogateur qui intrigua la jeune fille.

« Vous ne l'avez pas senti ? »

« Non, c'est d'ailleurs cela qui m'intrigue. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, n'en parlons plus. »

« Vous avez tout à fait raison Sarah, n'en parlons plus puisque ça n'était pas important. D'autant plus que nous avons une séance d'entraînement qui nous attend. »

La séance au maniement des armes put enfin commencer. Sarah était devenue une véritable pro dans ce domaine. Son arme de prédilection restait la dague. Elle s'en sortait pourtant plutôt bien avec d'autres armes tels que l'arc ou l'épée, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise avec ses dagues.

Haldir privilégiant ses réflexes, passait beaucoup plus de temps sur ces derniers, qui à force de les travailler, ne cessaient de s'améliorer, au plus grand plaisir de son maître qui voyait ainsi son travail porter ses fruits. Elle commençait ainsi à deviner ses prochaines attaques et pouvait ainsi les devancer.

La séance n'était pas encore terminée, lorsqu'un elfe apparut dans la clairière, marchant à grande enjambée, la mine quelque peu soucieuse. Un elfe, qui lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, Sarah n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier cet elfe qui avait été la source de son malheur dès son arrivée en ces lieux, cet elfe qui avait été son premier maître d'arme.

Sarah et Anarion se remarquèrent au même instant. Ils se mesurèrent silencieusement du regard, chacun espérant que l'autre détournerait le regard en premier. Pour son plus grand bonheur, Sarah soutint le regard mauvais de l'elfe, sans jamais effectuer un coup, une lueur quelque peu démente dans le regard. Cette lueur qui dut alarmer son adversaire, au point de le faire faiblir le premier. Nul doute que c'était la démence ou la folie, et non la détermination ou la rancœur qui lui fit le plus peur. Et pourtant lorsqu'il risqua un nouveau coup d'œil dans sa direction, aussi furtif qu'une ombre se mouvant dans la nuit, ce fut pour y lire la victoire.

Haldir de son côté ne fut pas dupe de cet échange quasi meurtrier, ni du brutal changement d'atmosphère qui venait de s'opérer à l'instant même où le regard de la sorcière et de l'elfe s'étaient rencontrés. Silencieux spectateur de la brève bataille qui opposait les deux adversaires, il se gardait d'intervenir, connaissant parfaitement l'incident qui les avait opposés, il y a maintenant de nombreux mois de cela.

Il les connaissait parfaitement l'un comme l'autre. La même détermination les animait. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voudront perdre cette bataille muette, et pourtant ils le savaient tous les trois, il faudrait bien qu'il y ait un perdant ! Sarah ou Anarion ? Anarion ou Sarah ? L'Elfe ou la Sorcière ? Autrefois, l'Elfe aurait eut toutes les chances de remporter ce duel, mais aujourd'hui il en doutait. La Sorcière quant à elle, il l'avait vu progresser sur bien des domaines, prendre davantage confiance en elle, au point de pouvoir rivaliser avec n'importe quel elfe et le déstabiliser.

C'est justement ce qui se passa, sous les yeux du Capitaine des Gardiens de la Lorien, Sarah, sorcière de son état, fit perdre contenance à Anarion, l'un de ses gardiens, pourtant connu pour son arrogance, que peu de gens souhaitaient affronter sans une once de crainte.

« Anarion, quelle bonne surprise. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence ici ? » Demanda-t-elle le regard dur, non sans une très flagrante note d'ironie dans la voix, qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de sa visite.

« Certainement pas vous jeune demoiselle » siffla-t-il du tac au tac.

« Un peu de respect Anarion je vous prie » intervint Haldir le regard froid.

« Non laissez Haldir. Je n'ai pas peur de lui. Vous savez Anarion, depuis notre dernière rencontre, j'ai énormément progressé quant à l'utilisation de mes pouvoirs, ainsi que dans un autre domaine qui n'est autre que le maniement des armes. Alors si je puis me permettre » le menaça-t-elle une lueur de colère grandissante dans ses prunelles vertes, devenues soudainement sombres « ne me cherchez pas, si vous ne tenez pas à en avoir pour vos frais. Cela ne sera pas un petit plongeon dans la Nimrodel qui vous attendra, mais un acte tellement plus terrifiant que cela que vous me demanderez grâce, rampant à mes pieds comme un vulgaire sujet, c'est compris ? »

« Si vous croyez me faire peur avec ce genre de menaces » lui répondit-il sournoisement, bien que sa voix trembla imperceptiblement sans que Sarah ne le releva.

« Je crois au contraire que j'ai toutes les raisons de vous faire peur » lui répondit-elle un sourire dément aux lèvres.

Sourire dément car alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde, la main de la sorcière se tendit soudainement vers lui, le soulevant brusquement et sans la moindre douceur du sol, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne une hauteur qu'elle jugeât respectable. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que l'autre main de la sorcière s'était ouverte, paume vers le ciel alors qu'une boule de feu, venu de nul part, apparaissait. Boule de feu qu'elle s'amusa à lancer en l'air durant quelques instants.

Soudainement comme si l'action se déroulait au ralenti, l'elfe put voir la boule de feu s'arrêter à mi-hauteur entre la main de la sorcière et le ciel, avant de changer de direction pour se diriger vers lui, à une vitesse fulgurante, alors que lui avait l'impression qu'elle approchait bien plus lentement. Il eut beau la supplier du regard, lui demander pardon pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, Sarah semblait sourde aux demandes de l'elfe, elle avait le regard qui semblait fuyant, pendant que la boule de feu qui poursuivait inlassablement sa route, prenait de l'ampleur et devait à présent être aussi grosse qu'une tête.

De son côté, Haldir assistait silencieusement au spectacle qui se jouait sous ses yeux, passablement surpris de la peur ou plus exactement de la terreur qui se lisait dans les yeux de l'elfe, dont lui seul et quelques rares autres elfes parvenaient à se faire obéir. Mais également très surpris de la rancœur qui semblait animer la sorcière, au point qu'elle en utilise la magie pour régler ses problèmes. Car rancœur il devait y avoir au plus profond d'elle envers Anarion pour qu'elle le menace de cette façon.

Alors que la boule de feu ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres du pauvre elfe, qui commençait à craindre pour sa chevelure si ladite boule de feu entrait en contact avec ceux-ci, il put voir la main de la sorcière se refermer tout aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était ouverte quelques longues secondes auparavant. La boule de feu se désintégra ou plutôt s'évapora tout aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Quant à l'elfe, toujours suspendu dans les airs, il retomba lourdement au sol avec la grâce d'un éléphant !

Anarion se releva et s'écarta rapidement de la sorcière, tentant tant bien que mal de se placer hors de vue de Sarah. Il était tout tremblant. Et pendant qu'il s'y reprenait à plusieurs fois en s'adressant au capitaine des Bois d'Or, il ne cessait de jeter de furtifs coups d'œils en direction de Sarah.

Mais cette dernière était passée à tout autre chose, ne se préoccupant plus de la présence de l'elfe arrogant qui fut l'espace d'une heure tout au plus son maître d'arme à son arrivée en ces lieux. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, elle s'amusait à sculpter dans un morceau de bois des formes quelconques. Sa dague travaillait toute seule, par la seule volonté de sa main qui semblait effectuer une sorte de ballet aérien.

« Capitaine de Lorien, votre présence est requise d'urgence aux postes de surveillances Nord du Royaume. Nous avons toutes les raisons de penser qu'une attaque va avoir lieu sous peu » débita d'une traite l'elfe.

« Que s'y passe-t-il ? »

« Nous avons repéré une troupe d'Orcs en provenance des mines de la Moria. Une bonne cinquantaine à première vue, peut être plus. Ils s'approchent dangereusement des frontières. De ce fait, nous craignons qu'avant ce soir, ils aient pénétré les Bois d'Or. Nous avons jugé qu'il était de notre ressort de vous faire prévenir sur-le-champ, car une décision d'urgence s'impose. »

Haldir réfléchit à la vitesse de la lumière car quelques secondes plus tard, il annonçait :

« Nous partons sur-le-champ Anarion. Il va nous falloir nous tenir en position d'attaque. Je n'ai nul besoin de vous apprendre qu'il est hors de question qu'une de ces immondices pénètre les Bois. »

« Bien mon Capitaine. »

« Allez jusqu'aux écuries et faites-y préparer mon cheval. »

Anarion le salua comme il en était de coutume et ressortit de la clairière tellement rapidement que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il voulait fuir, ce qui en somme était tout à fait exact.

Haldir s'approcha alors de Sarah, le visage neutre, bien qu'intérieurement certain qu'elle n'avait rien perdu de la conversation. Restait à lui annoncer que la séance devait être ajournée pour une durée indéterminée.

« Sarah. Je dois m'absenter immédiatement pour de graves raisons. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de mettre maintenant fin à la séance. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle mine de rien, sachant parfaitement ce qui se passait.

Afin de donner un peu plus de crédit à sa question, son regard se teinta d'un léger voile d'inquiétude. Ce qui fit penser à Haldir qu'elle était une excellente comédienne. Toutefois, il s'abstint de le lui faire savoir, afin qu'elle ne devine pas qu'il savait qu'elle jouait la comédie.

« Une troupe d'Orcs a été repérée aux frontières Nord du Royaume, venant des mines de la Moria. Nous devons impérativement les stopper avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans les Bois d'Or. »

« Je vous accompagne » décréta Sarah en se relevant.

« Pas question ! C'est bien trop dangereux ! » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

« Ah non ! Vous ne me la referez pas. De toute façon, vous m'aviez promis de m'emmener avec vous lors de votre prochaine mission aux frontières alors je viens. Et puis que vous le vouliez ou non, vous aurez besoin de mes pouvoirs. Pas la peine de discuter avec moi Haldir. Je peux me montrer particulièrement entêtée. Voir même plus entêtée que vous. De toute façon la question est réglée, je viens avec vous un point c'est tout ! »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le centre de la clairière et dit 'dagues'. Lesdites dagues se matérialisèrent la seconde suivante dans ses mains, avant qu'elles ne finissent accrochées à sa ceinture. Elle enchaîna ensuite avec son épée qui connu le même sort que ses dagues.

« Je suis prête » dit-elle en se tournant vers Haldir « nous pouvons y aller ! »

« Vous n'irez nul par Sarah ! Vous restez-là ! C'est un ordre ! »

« C'est bien mal me connaître. Que vous me l'autorisiez ou non, je vous accompagne. »

« Vous ne semblez pas prendre conscience du danger que représente une telle mission. »

« Au contraire, j'en ai pleinement conscience. C'est pour cette raison que je vous accompagne. »

« Non, Sarah. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Je vous ai dis que vous ne m'accompagnerez pas, alors obéissez » affirma-t-il les yeux brillant de fureur.

« C'est pourtant ce qu'on va voir. J'en ai marre de devoir me plier aux exigences. Alors pour une fois que je vous propose mon aide, vous ne pouvez pas la refuser. De toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix. JE VOUS AC-COM-PA-GNE ! » Trancha-t-elle en détachant chacune des syllabes.

Ils se mesurèrent du regard avec force, chacun essayant de prendre l'avantage afin de faire craquer l'adversaire quant à savoir si la sorcière accompagnera l'elfe dans cette mission. Étonnement, ce fut Haldir qui au bout de quelques interminables minutes de combat silencieux parla le premier :

« Sarah » appela-t-il d'une voix désolée « que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de vous ? »

« M'emmener avec vous » proposa-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres, bien certaine d'avoir gagné la partie.

« Dans ce cas » soupira de nouveaux Haldir « vous ne me laissez malheureusement pas le choix. »

Et avant que Sarah n'ait eut le temps d'analyser les paroles de son maître d'arme, il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant en une étreinte étrange qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, comme s'il s'apprêtait à commettre un acte qui le désolait d'avance.

Le cerveau de la sorcière commença seulement à cet instant à reprendre de l'activité, analysant les données reçues, et elle comprit alors qu'il se préparait quelque chose qui n'allait pas forcément lui plaire.

« Haldir ? » Appela-t-elle incertaine.

« Je suis désolé Sarah, mais vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix. »

Disant cela, il la serra à nouveau fort dans ses bras, désolé par avance, alors que son étreinte avait un désagréable goût d'au revoir.

« Haldir, mais enfin qu'est-ce que… Haldir ! » Le menaça soudainement alors que ses mains se liaient dans son dos, avant de sentir tout aussi soudainement ce qui lui sembla être un cordage elfique lui attacher ces mêmes mains dans son dos.

Il serra assez fort le cordage, sans toutefois lui comprimer les poignets, pour être certain qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à les retirer avant un bon bout de temps. Il sera déjà loin lorsqu'il savait qu'elle sera parvenue à se défaire de ses liens.

« Haldir, enlevez-moi immédiatement ces maudits liens ! » Ordonna-t-elle froidement.

« Pas question. Au risque de me répéter une nouvelle fois, c'est trop dangereux pour que je me permette de vous laisser m'accompagner. »

Il la força ensuite à s'asseoir par terre, et pendant qu'elle se démenait comme une folle, écumant littéralement de rage, il partit à grande enjambée, sortant rapidement des lieux, sans jeter un seul regard en arrière, sourd aux accusations et menaces proférées par la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin hors de vue de la sorcière, il s'accorda un court instant de répit, souffla de soulagement, ayant dû avoir recours à la ruse afin de forcer sa protégée à rester ici et non l'accompagner comme elle s'obstinait à le lui dire.

Enfin, beaucoup plus confiant pour la suite des événements, il reprit sa route, d'un pas beaucoup plus paisible.

De son côté, toujours assise à même le sol, Sarah fulminait toujours, tordant ses mains dans tous les sens, essayant de se défaire de ses liens, mais sans succès.

« Saletés de liens ! » Rugit-elle.

Rien à faire, ses liens étaient bien en place, bien serrés, et plus elle tordait ses mains, moins les liens se défaisaient. Elle se faisait plus de mal à tenter de défaire des liens qui de toute évidence, avaient été attachés de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas les détacher.

Laissant échapper un cri de rage, elle se tortilla de plus belle, plus pour la forme, pour exprimer son mécontentement et sa frustration, que pour tenter de se libérer, lorsque tout aussi soudainement qu'elle s'acharnait à en finir avec ces maudits liens, elle s'arrêta. Elle ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes, puis tourna la tête en direction de la sortie de la clairière, derrière laquelle se trouvaient les écuries, un sourire tout sauf bon aux lèvres.

« Alors comme ça, on pensait pouvoir se débarrasser de moi avec de simples liens, même en cordage elfiques soient-ils ? Et bien, c'est vraiment mal me connaître mon cher Haldir ! »

Tournant quelque peu ses mains, elle bougea simplement les doigts, son sourire s'accentuant de plus belle…

…**oO§Oo…**

Après avoir fait un petit détour, histoire de se calmer les nerfs, mis à rude épreuve par l'entêtement dont avait fait preuve Sarah pour l'accompagner, qui durant l'espace de quelques secondes lui avait rappelé que ses deux frères avaient par le passé agit de la même façon afin de pouvoir l'accompagner dans l'une de ses missions, Haldir, se décida enfin à prendre le chemin des écuries, où comme prévu, sa monture devait l'attendre.

Durant un instant, il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait céder et la laisser l'accompagner. Heureusement que son bon sens était revenu à temps pour l'empêcher de faire certainement la plus belle erreur de sa vie. La laisser les accompagner équivaudrait surtout à la laisser au beau milieu d'une troupe d'Orcs affamés et de la laisser se débrouiller seule. Elle ne connaissait rien à la guerre. Ça ne ressemblait certainement pas aux récits que l'on pouvait lire dans les mémoires. C'était bien plus cruel que ça, et personne d'aussi jeune que Sarah ne devait y être confrontée, même s'il savait au plus profond de lui qu'elle ne pourrait y échapper, surtout avec les jours sombres qui s'annonçaient. Mais ça il n'était pas prêt à l'admettre, voulant plus que tout la protéger, tout comme aujourd'hui encore, il s'évertuait à protéger ses deux jeunes frères de la guerre.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin aux abords de l'écurie, il fut immédiatement accueillit par un long cri indigné provenant d'un aigle aussi noir que l'ébène, installé sur le toit de l'écurie, qui le regardait froidement.

Ayant capté le regard de son interlocuteur, qui n'avait de son côté que d'yeux pour l'animal, l'aigle lança alors toute une série de longs cris indignés, qui semblaient en dire très long sur ce qu'il pensait de l'elfe, ce qui eut surtout le don d'agacer profondément l'elfe, qui n'était autre qu'Haldir.

L'animal suscita aussi beaucoup d'interrogations de la part des personnes présentes, qui jusqu'à maintenant ne s'étaient jamais rendu compte de la présence d'un tel animal dans ses lieux.

« Sarah ! » Jura entre ses dents Haldir. « Bon sang, mais quand allez-vous enfin comprendre la signification du mot obéissance ! Pour une fois, ne pourriez-vous pas vous comporter comme une adulte, et ne pas contester ce qu'on vous dit au lieu de n'en faire qu'à votre tête ? »

L'animal se contenta de le regarder, l'œil noir et sévère. Il aurait pu lui parler une toute autre langue, que ça n'aurait rien changé. L'aigle, déploya majestueusement ses ailes, puis prenant son envol, s'envola pour aller se poser un peu plus loin, pour être plus exact, pour se poser sur la barrière sur laquelle était attachée la bride du cheval blanc d'Haldir et un autre gris, à côté duquel se trouvait Anarion.

Une fois, posé, l'animal coula un regard vers le gardien, qui semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à conserver tout son sang froid. Cette situation semblait fort amuser l'animal, car cette fois-ci, le cri qu'il lança n'était pas indigné.

Comme en réponse au cri, qui aurait pu être qualifié d'appel, un cheval à la robe noir étincelante, ayant une étoile blanche sur le front, sortit dignement de l'enclos, où quelques instant auparavant, il broutait paisiblement aux côtés d'autres chevaux. Il s'avança dignement, et sans aucun autre ordre, s'avança vers l'oiseau pour finalement se placer aux côtés des deux autres animaux.

« Manquait plus que ça. » Marmonna Haldir pour lui-même.

Elle avait été beaucoup plus maligne qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il ne pouvait que reconnaître qu'elle venait finalement de remporter la partie, et que pour la première fois dans sa longue vie d'elfe, il devait s'incliner face à elle.

« C'est bon, Sarah, je vous donne l'autorisation de nous accompagner. Vous devez néanmoins me promettre une chose très importante à mes yeux. »

Tandis qu'il parlait, Haldir ne prêta guère attention aux elfes aux alentours qui le regardaient de façon étrange. Ils devaient penser que leur capitaine était devenu fou pour en arriver à parler avec un oiseau.

L'aigle poussa un nouveau cri, signe de sa satisfaction cette fois, puis dans un geste naturel s'envola à nouveau pour venir se poser sur le bras tendu du capitaine des gardiens de la Lorien.

« Sarah, vous me promettez qu'au moindre danger vous fuirez sans contester mes ordres et sans vous retourner. Il vous faudra atteindre le poste de surveillance le plus proche de l'endroit où vous vous trouverez, et y attendre que je vienne vous chercher. »

Pour montrer que l'oiseau comprenait parfaitement les paroles de l'elfe, il hocha la tête comme l'aurait fait n'importe quelle personne humaine.

« Dans ce cas, puisque tout a été dit, en selle ! »

Anarion monta le cheval dont il tenait toujours les brides, tandis qu'Haldir montait sa propre monture. Puis, comme tous les autres elfes présents sur la place, il tourna la tête en direction de l'oiseau qui avait quitté le perchoir que constituait son bras quelques instants auparavant, pour aller se poser sur le destrier noir qui demeurait immobile. Sitôt qu'il fut sur le dos du destrier, les personnes présentes purent voir l'oiseau se métamorphoser en la jeune sorcière.

« Vous avez bien compris tout ce que je vous ai dit ? »

« Arrêtez de vous faire du souci pour moi. J'ai parfaitement saisi ce que vous attendez de moi. J'appliquerais à la lettre chacune de vos instructions. Et à l'avenir, n'envisagez même pas de me refaire un coup aussi tordu lorsque je ne me plierais pas à vos ordres » termina-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part d'Haldir, Sarah mit son cheval au pas, les obligeant à faire de même, et enfin pouvoir se rendre là où on avait besoin d'eux.

Il leur fallut deux bonnes heures en poussant leurs montures au galop pour atteindre le poste de garde au nord du Royaume. Ils laissèrent leurs chevaux dans un enclos prévu à cet effet où se trouvaient déjà d'autres chevaux, et terminèrent le reste du chemin à pied, Anarion se tenant le plus loin possible de la sorcière qui de son côté ne se préoccupait guère de sa présence. Ils arrivèrent enfin au Talan où se trouvait une cinquantaine d'elfes qui attendaient patiemment l'arrivée de leur capitaine, qui comme tout le monde le savait, allait leur donner les instructions à suivre. Parmi toutes les personnes présente, Sarah remarqua tout de suite les deux frères d'Haldir à qui elle sourit en guise de salutation, ne pouvant s'approcher, d'autant plus que sa présence ne semblait pas réjouir la troupe d'elfe.

Se fichant pas mal de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser, elle se mit en retrait, allant s'asseoir sur le rebord du talan. De cette façon, non seulement elle faisait face à tous les elfes présents, mais en plus elle pouvait les observer un à un à sa guise, excepté Haldir qui lui tournait le dos, s'adressant lui-même à ses hommes.

Quelques elfes prirent aussitôt la parole, faisant un rapport très détaillé de la situation. Sarah tout comme Haldir l'écouta attentivement, et alors que l'elfe terminait, un semblant de stratégie se mettait déjà en place dans son esprit. Toutefois, elle ne leur en fit pas part, préférant attendre le plan d'attaque prévu par leur capitaine. Par chance, ils avaient pratiquement conçu la même stratégie.

Le seul endroit où leurs idées divergeaient fut sur la place qu'occuperait Sarah.

« Sarah, vous resterez en retrait ! » Trancha-t-il d'un ton catégorique qui n'admettait pas, la moindre réplique.

Enfin, ça, c'était sans compter sur l'entêtement de la jeune fille, qui ne le voyait pas du tout de cette façon, puisqu'elle lui répliqua la seconde suivante :

« Non mais puis quoi encore ! Vous me prenez pour qui ? Je ne vous ai pas accompagné pour être finalement exclue de la bataille ! Mettez-moi plutôt à l'avant. En première ligne, j'y serais très bien ! »

« Non, c'est bien trop dangereux. Je vous rappelle au passage que c'est la première fois que vous combattez face à des adversaires tels que les Orcs. »

« Justement, c'est pour moi le moment de faire mes preuves. Alors pas question de rester à l'arrière » l'informa-t-elle.

« Bien, puisque je n'ai pas le temps de vous faire entendre raison, et qu'il est hors de question que nous perdions notre temps en un énième dispute, vous resterez à mes côtés. Et cette fois n'en profitez pas pour désobéir ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais espéré, mais c'est déjà mieux que rien. »

« S'il n'y a pas d'autres questions, tous à vos postes. »

Silencieusement, les elfes grimpèrent aux arbres, et prirent leurs places au travers des branchages. Le plus silencieusement possible, à cause de sa condition de simple humaine, Sarah suivit Haldir.

De l'arbre où ils se trouvaient, ils avaient une vue sur tous les autres arbres, ainsi qu'une vue dégagée sur la plaine, où l'on pouvait d'ailleurs voir les premiers Orcs qui approchaient.

Haldir lui chuchota à l'oreille de se tenir prête. Instinctivement, la sorcière posa ses mains sur ses dagues.

Déjà, Haldir adressait un signe de la main aux elfes qui bandèrent leurs arcs, prêts à tirer. Ce ne fut que lorsque que leurs ennemis ne se trouvèrent plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres, que les premières flèches furent tirées dans un synchronisme parfait. Toutes sans exception, atteignirent leur cible avec succès. Une deuxième volée de flèches siffla à quelques secondes d'intervalle des premières, tuant d'autres Orcs.

Ces derniers commencèrent alors à répliquer, tirant à l'aveuglette. Les elfes avaient un avantage considérable sur les Orcs : ils les voyaient.

Sarah de son côté était prête à lancer sa dague, et ainsi entrer dans la bataille, lorsqu'un détail attira soudainement son attention. Deux Orcs se détachaient des rangs, se faufilant sur leur gauche au milieu d'arbustes. Ils avançaient avec précaution, comme s'ils avaient repéré quelque chose de plus intéressant que cet affrontement.

Un détail que Sarah découvrit avec quelques secondes de retard sur les Orcs.

Au pied d'un arbre, contre le tronc, se trouvait une petite silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même. Une petite couronne était posée à même le sol, à côté de la silhouette.

Avec horreur, Sarah reconnut Altariel.

« Oh mon dieu non, ce n'est pas possible ! » Gémit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Sarah qu'y a-t-il ? » S'inquiéta aussitôt son maître d'arme.

« Regardez là-bas » dit-elle en tendant la main vers la petite elfe pour le désigner.

« Par tous les Valars, mais que fait-elle ici ? »

« Il faut lui venir en aide, maintenant ! » Ordonna Sarah. « Et puis non laissez tomber, j'y vais ! »

« Vous êtes folle, vous allez vous faire massacrer ! C'est hors de question ! »

« Et elle alors, que va-t-il lui arriver ! »

Désobéissant une fois de plus à son capitaine qui venait de lui ordonner de ne pas bouger alors qu'il s'apprêtait à donner les ordres adéquats pour venir en aide à la petite elfe, Sarah sauta sur une branche un peu plus bas, puis sauta sur la terre ferme. Prenant à travers les arbres, elle contourna la zone la plus dangereuse, et arriva enfin à destination.

A ce moment, elle entendit un cri qui déchira l'air, et qui lui glaça le sang.

N'écoutant pourtant que son courage, elle se découvrit pour constater que les deux orcs n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de la petite elfe qui tentait tant bien que mal de se défendre avec un poignard.

Altariel avait crié lorsqu'en sortant de son sommeil elfique, elle avait vu les Orcs.

« Hey, si vous voulez vous battre, attaquez-vous à quelqu'un qui sache se défendre » cria Sarah.

Un rugissement lui parvint en tant que réponse, et l'un des deux Orcs s'approcha d'elle.

Sarah dégaina son épée et attaqua la première. On n'entendit pendant une poignée de seconde le seul bruit des métaux qui s'entrechoquaient avec violence.

Rapidement, mais surtout grâce à l'entraînement reçu, Sarah parvint sans trop de mal à prendre le dessus. Tandis qu'elle portait un nouveau coup en tenant d'une seule main son épée, son autre main s'ouvrit paume contre ciel. Une boule de feu fit son apparition, avant de fuser en direction de l'Orc. Son ennemi ne la vit qu'au moment même où celle-ci le touchait. Il explosa aussitôt en poussant un long rugissement.

Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers la petite pour voir que cette dernière était à présent complètement démuni vis-à-vis de son agresseur. Son poignard gisait à quelques mètres d'elle. D'un petit geste de la main, Sarah renvoya le poignard à sa propriétaire, mais trop tard malheureusement, car l'Orc avait profité du désarmement de sa victime pour lui planter son épée dans la jambe.

Sarah poussa un cri d'horreur mêlée de frustration de ne pas avoir été plus rapide. Elle courut vers l'Orc dans l'intention de le mettre en pièce. L'Orc en question ne comprit ce qui lui arrivait que lorsqu'il vit avec crainte, une panthère noire, extrêmement en colère, lui sauter dessus tous crocs dehors.

L'animal planta ses crocs dans le cou de l'Orc, le tuant sur-le-champ.

Dès que l'Orc fut mort, elle reprit forme humaine. Se précipitant vers l'enfant, elle ne put que constater que cette dernière perdait beaucoup trop de sang. Ramassant ses armes, elle revint vers Altariel qu'elle prit dans ses bras, et indifférente à la bataille qui faisait rage à proximité, elle prit le chemin de son poste.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au pied de l'arbre, elle déposa la petite par terre. Elle se retourna vers le champ de bataille pour voir d'autres Orcs qui venaient en renfort. L'urgence s'imposait, alors elle se décida à agir. Imprudente, elle s'avança jusqu'à être complètement découverte, et par la même occasion beaucoup plus vulnérable que depuis son poste de commandement.

Voyant dans cette action, une aubaine pour faire une victime de plus, les Orcs la prirent aussitôt pour cible. Les flèches affluèrent toutes dans sa direction. Mais d'un seul geste de la main, elle les écarta toutes, les envoyant s'écraser contre le tronc des arbres.

A son tour, elle balaya puissamment l'air de son bras. Les Orcs les plus en avant furent projetés loin, très loin en arrière. Elle balaya plusieurs fois l'air de son bras, jusqu'à ce que les Orcs soient repoussés à une distance qu'elle jugea satisfaisante pour que les elfes derrière elle puissent se reconstituer, ainsi que se réapprovisionner en munitions. Les quelques blessés furent aussitôt évacués. Par chance, ils étaient très peu nombreux. Leurs blessures n'étaient pas très importances.

Altariel fut emmenées avec les soldats blessés, pendant que Sarah reprenait sa place auprès d'Haldir. Grâce à sa magie, elle fit revenir les flèches des elfes, leur permettant d'avoir plus de munitions sous la main. Ces derniers la remercièrent du regard, voyant enfin en elle un allié de taille et non un ennemi. Ils venaient de changer d'attitude à son égard, étant maintenant certains de venir à bout des Orcs restant.

« Sarah, retournez à la cité avec quelques elfes. Ramenez les blessés qui ont besoins de soins. »

« Mais je veux rester avec vous jusqu'à la fin » protesta-t-elle.

« Cela n'est pas nécessaire. Votre temps ici est achevé. » Lui dit-il gentiment. « Grâce à vos actions, nous sommes sûrs de gagner. »

« D'accord, mais revenez vite Haldir, s'il vous plaît. »

Cinq autres elfes furent désignés pour accompagner Sarah et les blessés. Aucun des trois désignés, n'émit d'objection. Trop heureux d'être aux côtés de leur nouvel espoir.

Une dernière fois, mais en signe de victoire, Sarah envoya valser quelques Orcs.

Ils regagnèrent très vite le talan où l'on avait rassemblé les blessés.

Sarah siffla Nilwë qui arriva l'instant d'après. Les elfes installèrent Altariel sur le cheval de Sarah, qui elle-même aidait les autres elfes à installer les blessés sur les autres montures. Dès que ce fut fait, ils montèrent tous en selle derrières les blessés.

Les montures furent lancées au triple galop pour arriver le plus rapidement possible à la cité, où les guérisseuses devaient déjà être prêtes à soigner les blessés. Environ une heure plus tard, ils arrivaient en vue des portes de la cité. L'un des elfes émit un sifflement, et en retour, les portes s'ouvrirent progressivement. Les six cavaliers s'y engouffrèrent sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter.

C'est au beau milieu de la place qu'ils stoppèrent les cheveux, à proximité des maisons de guérison. Comme prévu, les guérisseuses arrivaient déjà en courant pour constater l'importance des blessures.

Sarah déposa précautionneusement la petite Altariel à même le sol, en prenant bien soin de ne pas trop la secouer. Elle écarta prudemment la couverture dans laquelle on avait enveloppé l'enfant, et tandis qu'Enelya la rejoignait pour faire son diagnostic, Sarah ne put retenir ses larmes à la vue de la jambe de l'enfant qui ne cessait de bleuir. Le diagnostic se révéla en effet très critique du fait que l'épée qui avait servi à la blessure avait été au préalable empoisonnée.

« Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? » Demanda Sarah la voix étouffée de sanglot.

« Je suis désolée Sarah, mais ce n'est pas sûr. Je sais que c'est ton amie. »

« Non, Enelya, je t'en supplie, sauve-là. Elle doit vivre… »

« Je ferais mon possible… Si le poison ne s'est pas trop propagé, peut-être qu'en l'amputant, on pourra la sauver. Rien n'est malheureusement sûr. »

D'un geste empreint de la plus grande douceur, Sarah caressa le front brûlant de l'enfant. Les larmes coulant librement le long de ses joues, elle se refusait à voir la triste vérité. Elle se refusait à voir mourir, la première personne qui avait été une véritable amie à son arrivée. Elle revoyait leurs rires, et leurs jeux. La fascination de la petite pour ses pouvoirs, et son émerveillement la première fois qu'elle s'en était servie devant elle pour lui créer une couronne de fleur.

« Sarah, Enelya » retentit une voix dans leur dos.

Si Enelya se retourna le regard triste, reconnaissant son compagnon, Sarah elle, restait prostré au-dessus de l'enfant, l'esprit plongé dans de plaisants souvenirs. Un seul regard de sa compagne lui permit de comprendre que l'heure était grave.

Orophin se laissa alors tomber à côté de Sarah, qu'il prit aussitôt dans ses bras, pour lui apporter le réconfort dont elle avait besoin en cet instant. Il la connaissait tellement bien qu'il comprenait sa douleur. Tout comme il connaissait Altariel, et les liens qui unissaient la sorcière à l'enfant. Il regarda tristement la jambe de l'enfant qui ne cessait de bleuir. La zone infectée s'étendant toujours plus loin. Altariel était très pâle, et agitée de tremblements. Lui aussi connaissait l'enfant, lui non plus ne voulait pas la perdre.

L'évidence lui sauta alors aux yeux. C'était d'ailleurs tellement évident qu'il n'y avait même pas pensé plus tôt.

« L'urgence s'impose Sarah ! Toi seule, peux intervenir ! »

« Hein ? Et comment le pourrais-je ? Je ne suis même pas guérisseuse ! »

« C'est vrai en revanche, tu es une sorcière très douée. » Dit-il en la forçant à le regarder. Puis plongeant son regard dans le sien, il continua. « Sarah reprends-toi. Je sais que tu es bouleversée par ce qui s'est passé, mais tu dois te ressaisir, et utiliser ce que tu possèdes de plus précieux. Toi seule, peux la sauver, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Pour ça, tu dois utiliser ton don de guérison ! »

« Mon quoi… Oh Orophin tu es un ange ! Comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ! »

Ayant immédiatement reprit ses esprits, Sarah s'agenouilla au-dessus de la blessure sous l'œil interrogateur d'Enelya qui n'avait pas tout comprit de la conversation, et sous l'œil confiant d'Orophin, qui savait qu'elle allait réussir à sauver l'enfant.

Elle fut toutefois stoppée dans son élan par la mère de l'enfant, effondrée dans les bras de son mari, tout aussi éperdu de douleur. La mère de la petite se laissa tomber devant le corps de sa fille, face à Sarah, bientôt rejointe par son mari. Même s'il ne pleurait, sa douleur se lisait parfaitement dans ses yeux autant que dans le reste de son corps. Un instant plus tard, Sarah releva la tête, et fit face aux parents de son amie. Sa décision de la sauvée était prise.

« Je sais que vous ne m'appréciez pas énormément, cependant Altariel est mon amie. Tout comme vous je ne veux pas qu'elle meure. Alors s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi la sauver. Je peux la sauver, mais pour cela, il faut que vous m'autorisiez à utiliser ma magie sur elle. »

Au regard que les parents d'Altariel se lançaient, Sarah devinait aisément le combat que menaient les parents de l'enfant. Finalement, ce fut le père de l'enfant qui lui répondit, la voix pleine d'espoir.

« Si vous réussissez là où nous aurions très certainement échoué, nous vous en serons éternellement reconnaissants. Sauvez-là s'il vous plaît… Sarah. »

« Merci de votre confiance. »

Sarah positionna ses mains au-dessus de la blessure. Moins de cinq secondes plus tard, ses mains s'illuminaient d'une douce lueur jaune, qui s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure que Sarah se concentrait. La luminosité des mains de la sorcière qui ne passait pas inaperçue attira l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes.

Sarah sentait la vie dans ses mains. Cette vie qui ne demandait qu'à s'installer là où on avait besoin d'elle. Sous ses mains, elle sentait le poison qui résistait, mais au vue de la quantité qu'elle envoyait dans le corps, ce dernier ne put que capituler. Lentement, elle le sentait disparaître au profit de cette nouvelle vie pure qu'elle offrait à l'enfant. L'intensité doubla à nouveau, et une myriade de petites lumières bleues apparurent au-dessus de la blessure. Elles tourbillonnèrent puis disparurent. L'intensité de la lumière dans les mains de la sorcière faiblit, puis disparut à son tour. La blessure avait complètement disparue. Il ne restait plus que la jambe lisse de l'enfant, dépourvue de la moindre trace de blessure.

« Altariel ma puce tu m'entends ? »

Rien ne se passa, puis alors que Sarah s'apprêtait à déclarer forfait, la petite commença à papillonner des yeux, avant de les ouvrir complètement. Son regard s'ancra dans celui vert limpide et soulagé de la sorcière, qui la prit en pleurant dans ses bras.

« Sarah, les Orcs… »

« C'est fini mon ange. N'y pense plus. »

« C'est toi qui m'as soignée ? »

« Oui ma puce, grâce à ma magie. Mais regarde, il y a là deux personnes qui ont également eu très peur pour toi. »

Altariel regarda dans la direction indiquée par Sarah. Elle vit alors ses parents pleurer de bonheur.

« _Ada, Nana_ » cria-t-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Ses parents la prirent dans leurs bras, la serrant très fort, après avoir cru l'avoir à jamais perdue. Lorsqu'ils consentirent enfin à la relâcher, ils la prirent chacun par une main, et s'avancèrent vers Sarah.

« Nous ne savons comment vous remercier » commença le père de l'enfant.

« Une chose est désormais sûre, nous ne douterons plus jamais de vous » termina la mère de l'enfant.

Pour confirmer leurs dires, ils prirent Sarah dans leurs bras, et la serrèrent très fort.

Lorsqu'ils la relâchèrent, Sarah ne perdit pas une seconde. Elle alla voir chacun des blessés ramenés en même temps qu'Altariel, et grâce à son don, elle les soigna sur place.

Quand elle eut terminé sa mission, elle se retrouva face à une population qui la regardait en souriant de fierté. Alors qu'elle ne s'y en attendait pas, ils se mirent à l'acclamer en cœur et avec joie. Les dernières barrières qui opposaient Sarah à la population de la Lothlorien semblaient être définitivement tombées. Ils l'accueillaient comme si elle était une des leurs.

…**oO§Oo…**

La lune commençait son ascension dans le ciel, de même que les étoiles apparaissaient les unes à la suite des autres. Les lanternes avaient été allumées. Sarah était assise sur une grosse racine, faisant face aux portes de la cité qui restaient désespérément closes.

« Ça fait des heures qu'ils auraient dû être rentrés maintenant » s'exclama pour la millième fois au moins Sarah.

Elle était nerveuse. Elle se faisait du souci pour ses nouveaux frères d'armes. Elle redoutait le pire.

« Cesses de t'inquiéter de la sorte. Ils ne vont plus tarder à présent. » L'informa calmement Orophin.

« C'est insensé. » Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. « Quand je les ai laissés, il ne restait pratiquement plus d'Orcs encore debout. Ils n'ont quand même pas dû avoir beaucoup de difficultés pour en venir à bout. Ils auraient donc déjà du être rentrés. »

« Moi je te dis que tu t'inquiètes pour rien. On dirait une vraie mère poule. Tu sais que tu me fais penser à notre mère, lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, comme toi elle se faisait un sang d'encre lorsque nous étions en retard. » Plaisanta-t-il encore.

D'ailleurs, comme pour confirmer les paroles du gardien, un sifflement retentit hors de la cité. Les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau. Des dizaines et des dizaines de cavaliers pénétrèrent dans la cité. Les portes se refermèrent après l'entrée du dernier cavalier.

Comme montée sur un ressort, Sarah fut la première debout, cherchant du regard le cavalier qui l'intéressait le plus, ne prêtant pas attention aux compliments que lui adressaient ses nouveaux frères d'armes.

Elle ne le voyait nul part, et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup, d'autant plus que personne ne semblait souffrir d'une possible perte.

Elle s'apprêtait à demander aux elfes où se trouvait leur capitaine, quand elle se sentit tirée par le bras. Elle se retourna et fit face à un Orophin qui l'observait une expression indéfinissable dans le regard. Elle imagina aussitôt le pire.

« Oh mon dieu non… ne me dit pas qu'il… ! Et elle s'interrompit ne pouvant exprimer l'impensable.

Orophin se contenta de la regarder, une note de douleur et de désespoir dans les yeux, sans pour autant confirmer ce que Sarah avait commencé à dire.

« Sarah » fut le seul son tremblant qui franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Orophin, mènes-moi à lui ! »

Orophin la prit par la main. Ils s'écartèrent du groupe de cavaliers. Un peu en retrait, se trouvaient deux elfes. L'un semblait être appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre, tandis que l'autre leur tournait le dos, s'affairant autour de celui appuyé contre l'arbre, qu'elle avait comprit assez sérieusement blessé. Il l'empêchait toutefois de voir le visage de l'elfe blessé.

Sarah marqua un temps d'arrêt, ne pouvant soudainement plus avancer.

« Non… je ne peux pas… »

Pourtant, le regard que lui lança Orophin la persuada d'avancer. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle fit.

Sarah s'arrêta à quelques pas derrière l'elfe qui lui cachait le visage du blessé. Ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à affronter la pire de ses pensées.

À ce moment, Orophin posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'elfe qui se releva et qui par ce geste, révéla l'identité du blessé à Sarah.

Son visage se décomposa littéralement.

« Oh mon dieu… Par Eru non… ! »

**À suivre…**

**J'en profite aussi pour remettre l'annonce au cas ou vous n'auriez pas lu les notes d'avant chapitre. Je participe à un concours, et pour cela, j'aurais besoin de votre soutient. Pour de plus amples détails, _allez faire un tour sur mon profil, en bas de pages_. C'est très important pour moi, alors si vous pouviez de donner un petit coup de main, je vous en serez très très très reconnaissante !**


	19. Humaine

**Bonjour tout le monde. Me voilà enfin de retour avec un nouveau chapitre.**

**J'ai une bonne et une moins bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. La bonne est que j'ai enfin terminée cette fic. il ne me reste plus qu'à taper les dernier chapitres. Il doit en rester 3 ou 4 chapitre si mes souvenirs sont bons. La moins bonne c'est que finalement cette fic sera en deux parties. Je n'ai pas encore commencé la deuxième partie de la fic, ni manuscrite, ni tapée. à vrai dire, je ne sais pas encore quand je vais m'y atteler, alors je vais commencer par terminer celles qui sont en cours, et une fois une ça sera fait, je commencerais la suite.**

**Mais pas de panique, vous la verrais, je ne vous oublie pas.**

**Mais pour le moment, un grand merci à toutes les reviewers du chapitre précédent. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à lire vos message.**

**Un autre merci à ma bêta, pour son travail et sa rapidité.**

**Enfin comme d'hab, mis à aprt Sarah et quelques persos secondaire, rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.**

**Gros bisous à tous**

* * *

**...oO§Oo...**

**...oO§Oo...**

**...oO§Oo...**

**Chap 19 : **_**Humaine…**_

****

**...oO§Oo...**

**...oO§Oo...**

* * *

_À ce moment, Orophin posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'elfe qui se releva et qui par ce geste, révéla l'identité du blessé à Sarah._

_Son visage se décomposa littéralement._

_« Oh mon dieu… Par Eru non… ! »_

**_...oO§Oo..._**

« Oh mon dieu… Par Eru non… ce n'est pas… Haldir… »

Sarah venait de reconnaître l'elfe blessé. Il s'agissait de Rumil, le frère cadet d'Haldir et d'Orophin. Une très vilaine blessure s'étendait sur toute la poitrine de ce dernier.

« Où est Haldir dans ce cas ? » interrogeât Sarah à l'elfe qui s'affairait toujours autour du blessé.

« Il s'est retiré dans la petite clairière isolée, il ne veut voir personne » lui répondit tristement Orophin.

« Je comprends, j'irais le voir dès que j'en aurais terminé avec ton autre frère. »

Sarah s'agenouilla aux côtés du blessé. Avec précaution, elle écarta les pans de la tunique, puis s'empara du désinfectant que lui tendait Orophin. Doucement, elle nettoya un peu la plaie pour y voir plus clair. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle positionna ses mains au-dessus de la blessure. Mais rien ne se passa.

« Sarah, pourquoi cela ne marche-t-il pas ? » s'inquiéta Orophin.

« Je ne comprends pas, ça doit marcher. Il le faut. Je dois le sauver. Je n'ai pas le droit de le laisser mourir. Je n'ai pas le droit d'échouer. »

Elle se concentrait tellement fort, que des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur son front, sans pour autant que cela ne l'incite à interrompre sa tâche.

« Je vous en prie… Sarah… Je… je ne veux… pas mourir » gémit le mourant.

« Jamais, vous m'entendez Rumil, jamais je ne vous laisserais mourir. Votre heure n'est pas arrivée ! »

Sarah fit abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle fit également le vide complet dans sa tête. Elle se concentra au maximum de ses capacités sur sa magie, l'obligeant à se manifester. À force de concentration, mais surtout d'obstination et d'entêtement, elle sentit le fluide caractéristique de sa magie la parcourir avec force. Ces mains s'illuminèrent timidement. Quelques petites lueurs bleues apparurent et tourbillonnèrent autour de la blessure. Elle n'avait aucune intention d'abandonner, pourtant elle le savait, s'il ne se passait pas rapidement un miracle, elle ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps et serait alors forcée d'arrêter, bien qu'elle n'en avait pourtant pas la moindre envie ni intention. Sa persévérance fut alors abondamment récompenser par une puissante et aveuglante aura de vie autour de ses mains. Elle sentait pleinement la vie, la guérison entre ses mains, prête à entrer en action. Une multitude de petites lueurs bleues accompagnèrent alors l'aura de vie au-dessus de la blessure de l'elfe, qui se résorbait lentement jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

L'intensité de lumière dans ses mains commença à faiblir doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aussi disparaisse. Lorsque ses mains cessèrent toute illumination, elle se retrouva projetée sur quelques mètres en arrière, tombant assez violemment sur le sol. Elle se releva et s'approcha de nouveau du blessé. Il ouvrait doucement les yeux, comme pour s'habituer à la luminosité environnante. Il rencontra le regard soulagé de son jeune frère, ainsi que celui souriant et également rassuré de Sarah.

« Les cavernes de Mandos, elles… » commença-t-il.

« Elles vous attendront encore très, très longtemps » l'interrompit Sarah en souriant.

« Rumil, Sarah t'a sauvé la vie. Tu aurais du la voir. On a bien cru qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas, et pourtant elle y est parvenue. »

« Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour cela. »

Sarah rosit sous le remerciement de l'elfe. Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Main qu'il accepta sans rechigner, avec beaucoup de gratitude. Lorsqu'il fut debout, il ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Au contraire, il l'attira contre son cœur et la serra très fort dans ses bras. Par ce geste, il lui montrait toute sa gratitude. Rumil accepta finalement de la relâcher un long moment plus tard.

« Il vaudrait mieux que vous vous reposiez Rumil. Cela serait plus prudent pour quelqu'un qui était à deux doigts d'aller rejoindre les cavernes de Mandos. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras Sarah, enfin si cela ne te dérange pas que je te tutoie. »

« Au contraire, ça me convient parfaitement. »

« J'allais oublier » reprit Rumil « il faut que j'aille voir Haldir, pour le rassurer de mon état. Il doit être dans un état proche du désespoir. »

« Pas question ! Toi tu vas au lit. Orophin, accompagne-le et assure-toi qu'il se mette bien au lit » ordonna Sarah.

« Mais et Haldir ? »

« Je m'en charge. De toute façon, il faut que j'aille lui parler. Je lui apprendrais que tu vas mieux, que tu es docilement aller faire un petit somme. »

Rumil n'eut d'autres choix que d'obéir aux ordres de la sorcière. Il s'en alla donc accompagné de son jeune frère se mettre au lit. Pendant qu'il s'éloignait, Sarah entreprit de soigner les quelques elfes blessés encore présent. Cela ne lui prit guère plus de quelques minutes.

Ensuite, comme elle l'avait promit à Rumil, elle se mit en quête de trouver le capitaine des gardiens. Comme le lui avait indiqué Orophin, elle le trouva dans la petite clairière isolée. Il était assis sur un banc, face au feu, et lui tournait le dos. Il se tenait désespéramment la tête entre les mains. Il ne semblait ni l'avoir vue, ni sentie arrivée, trop occupé à se morfondre dans sa peine.

Sarah l'observa quelques instants, puis décida de mettre fin à son désespoir. Alors sans bruit, elle s'approcha, contourna le banc et se posta devant lui.

« Haldir » l'appela-t-elle doucement.

L'intéressé releva lentement la tête, semblant seulement maintenant s'apercevoir de sa présence. Son regard lorsqu'il lui fit face, était quasiment absent alors que son visage était dénué de toute expression.

Sarah s'approcha encore. Finalement elle entoura sa tête de ses mains. Le gardien ne réagit pas. Au contraire, il se laissa faire, sa tête reposant à présent contre le ventre de la jeune sorcière, tandis qu'instinctivement, comme une sorte d'appel au secours, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Sarah.

L'instant de réconfort passé, Sarah s'installa à son aise sur l'une des cuisses de l'elfe et l'obligeât à la regarder.

« Êtes vous venue m'annoncer la perte de mon jeune frère ? »

Sa question ressemblait d'avantage à une affirmation.

« Désolée Haldir… je ne peux me faire la messagère du désespoir. J'étais simplement venue vous apprendre qu'au moment où nous parlions, Rumil était sagement en train de dormir comme un petit garçon. »

« Vous voulez dire que… »

« Ce fut éprouvant, surtout très difficile, cependant votre frère est bel et bien en vie. Je le sais étant donné que c'est moi qui l'ai soigné. »

Comprenant seulement en cet instant l'importance des paroles de la jeune femme, Haldir bondit soudainement sur ses pieds, Sarah toujours dans ses bras. Rayonnant de soulagement mais surtout de bonheur, il la fit tournoyer dans les airs, mais rapidement grimaça de douleur.

« Haldir, vous êtes blessé ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt Sarah.

« Ce n'est rien, une simple égratignure » tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

Mais peine perdue pour l'elfe puisqu'elle l'obligea à lui montrer sa blessure. Haldir obéit alors docilement en lui tendant son bras droit, puis en remontant sa manche. Une vilaine blessure de quelques centimètres de long courait sur son bras.

Reprenant son sérieux, Sarah positionna de nouveau ses mains au-dessus de la blessure. L'illumination de ses mains ne se fit pas attendre. En moins d'une minute, la blessure avait disparue. Haldir regarda son bras nouvellement guérit puis regarda Sarah.

« Vous êtes merveilleuse Sarah » annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

« Je n'aurais pas été jusque là. Mais si vous le dites » répondit-elle en devenant aussi rouge que la tunique qu'elle portait.

« Je suis sincère Sarah. Ce que j'ai dis je le pensais réellement. »

« Haldir, je peux vous poser une question personnelle ? » devenant soudainement sérieuse.

« Si vous le souhaitez… »

« Je sais que vous espérez un jour retrouver cette enfant. Allez-vous entreprendre des recherches dans l'autre monde ? Ne vous mettez pas en colère, j'ai besoin de savoir » ajouta-t-elle rapidement, voyant son visage se fermer.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je vous expliquerais plus tard. Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de connaître vos intentions. S'il vous plait, dites-moi Haldir. »

« Je pensais que lorsque le calme serait revenu, je pourrais demander la permission à Dame Galadriel d'utiliser le vortex pour aller dans votre monde afin d'y entreprendre des recherches concernant l'enfant. »

« Dans ce cas, cela vous dérangerait-il que lorsque ce jour viendra, je vous y accompagne. Vu que j'ai quasiment toujours vécu là-bas, je pourrais vous être d'une aide très précieuse. »

« Je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à comprendre la raison qui vous pousse à vouloir m'aider. »

« Il y a deux raisons à ma requête. La première c'est que vous m'avez énormément aidée en me ramenant ici, en m'apprenant tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui. Il est donc bien normal qu'à mon tour je vous apporte mon aide. »

« Je vous en suis reconnaissant, Sarah. Quelle est la seconde raison ? »

« C'est plus personnel. Disons qu'il y a certaines personnes avec qui j'ai des comptes à régler » sourit-elle. « Certaines personnes qui ne s'attendront certainement pas à me voir, croyant avoir réussi à se débarrasser de moi. »

« Votre famille ? »

« Belle-famille. Et encore, si on peut les appeler de cette façon. Je ne les ai jamais considérés comme tel ; en revanche, si on me demandait ce que représentent les elfes de Lorien pour moi, je répondrais sans hésitation qu'ils sont ma famille adoptive. »

…**oO§Oo…**

Les jours continuèrent à passer paisiblement, sans qu'aucun incident ne vienne troubler la sérénité des lieux. Depuis ce fameux jour où elle avait vaillamment combattu les orcs aux côtés des elfes, elle leur avait prouvé sa valeur. Ils l'avaient acceptée, et accueillie à bras ouvert, et Sarah savait parfaitement le leur rendre.

Depuis ce fameux jour, Haldir avait finalement jugé qu'elle était tout à fait prête, qu'il n'était plus tellement nécessaire de poursuivre quotidiennement ses entraînements. Seulement, Sarah continuait à venir tous les jours dans la clairière pour discuter avec Haldir, pour qu'il lui apprenne des chants elfiques, notamment celui qu'il avait entonné pour elle tous les matins.

Tout allait donc pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce fameux jour de printemps. Nous étions au printemps, plus précisément au mois de mai de l'an 3019. La journée avait en apparence très bien commencée, comme toutes les matinées précédentes, mis à part le léger malaise dont avait été victime la sorcière en se levant.

En se levant donc, Sarah avait été prise de vertiges, ce qui l'avait contrainte bien malgré elle à se rallonger quelques instants. Elle s'était sentie soudainement lasse, comme si toute forme de force, d'énergie, de vitalité, avait déserté son corps. Ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait, Sarah avait au final préféré garder le lit quelques heures, pensant qu'ainsi tout reviendrait à la normale. C'est sur cette pensée qui se devait rassurante que la jeune sorcière s'était immédiatement rendormie.

**. …oO§Oo… .**

Une bonne heure plus tard, Haldir avait du se rendre à l'évidence. Sarah ne viendrait pas le voir aujourd'hui. Il ne savait pas si elle savait qu'il était au courant, mais ce jour avait une signification toute particulière pour elle. Pourtant la vieille au soir, au moment de le quitter, elle lui avait assuré qu'elle viendrait, lui ayant suggéré qu'il avait une petite surprise pour elle.

S'inquiétant visiblement plus que de raison, Haldir se rendit au pas de course dans tous les endroits où elle était susceptible de se trouver. Ce fut un échec total. Rien, rien et toujours rien. Le plus inquiétant selon lui étant le fait que personne dans la cité ne semblait l'avoir vu. Étrange, mais surtout très inquiétant. En désespoir de cause, il décida de se rendre à son talan.

Il frappa mais comme personne ne lui répondait, il se décida à entrer. L'intérieur était silencieux. Visitant les pièces les unes après les autres, il n'y trouva pas âme qui vive. La seule pièce dans laquelle il n'avait pas entreprit de la chercher était la chambre. Pièce dans laquelle il ne s'aventurerait véritablement qu'en dernier recours. Étant vraiment son seul espoir de l'y trouver, il prit la décision de pénétrer dans cette pièce qui constituait l'intimité de sa jeune apprentie.

C'est là qu'il la découvrit. Roulée en boule dans le drap. Tremblant de tout son corps, le visage d'une pâleur extrême. En deux pas, il était à ses côtés, la réveillant avec précaution. Le reconnaissant au bout de quelques instants, elle lui adressa un sourire.

« Sarah que vous arrive-t-il ? » s'inquiéta-t-il vivement de la voir aussi mal.

« Je ne sais pas. Je me sens… bizarre. J'ai froid, j'ai des vertiges, je me sens fatiguée » répondit-elle faiblement.

« Ne bougez pas Sarah, je vais aller chercher Enelya. Elle saura quoi faire. »

« De toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller faire une petite promenade » eut-elle encore la force de plaisanter.

Ce qui rassura Haldir en sortant précipitamment de la chambre, c'est que même mal en point, elle n'en perdait en rien son mordant ni son ironie.

10 min exactement plus tard, Haldir était de retour au talan de Sarah, tirant derrière lui une Enelya amusée par la situation. C'était la première dans sa longue vie d'elfe qu'elle voyait le capitaine des gardiens de Lorien, perdre ses moyens au point de se retrouver dans un état proche de la panique pour une personne malade.

« Ma pauvre Sarah, que t'arrive-t-il ? » lui demanda la guérisseuse en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

« Je ne sais pas trop, je me sens toute bizarre, j'ai froid, je me sens fatiguée et j'ai été prise de vertige. »

« Hum, hum. Tu as du prendre un petit coup de froid. Rien de bien grave. Je vais te donner quelque chose »

Si elle n'en dit rien, elle n'en resta pas moins perplexe, alors qu'un souvenir refaisait alors surface. Quelques jours plus tôt, la Dame Galadriel était venue la voir en personnes aux maisons de guérisons, avec des plantes qu'elle lui avait apportées, précisant que d'ici quelques jours, elle en aurait grandement besoin pour son amie la jeune sorcière. Enelya alors intriguée, lui avait demandé plus d'explications, seulement la Dame de Lumière s'était contentée de lui adresser son lumineux sourire, ne lui en apprenant pas davantage sur le pourquoi du comment de ses plantes.

Retournant au salon, des questions plein la tête, la guérisseuse prit les fameuses plantes dans sa sacoche. Elle les broya puis les mélangea à un peu d'eau. De retour dans l'autre pièce, elle informa rapidement Haldir, assis sur un siège près de lit de la jeune malade, attendant impatiemment qu'elle lui fasse part de son verdict. Il fut plus que rassuré lorsqu'elle lui apprit que cela n'était rien de plus qu'un léger coup de froid. Il est vrai que cette conclusion n'avait pas vraiment effleuré l'esprit du capitaine, dans la mesure ou lui comme tous les autres elfes n'étaient pas sujets ni aux variations du temps, ni aux maladies. Il en avait oublié que Sarah n'était pas comme eux, mais qu'elle, étant mortelle, y était sujette.

« Voilà » les informa-t-elle après avoir aidé son amie à boire le contenue du gobelet. « D'ici une heure tout au plus, tu seras de nouveau sur pieds. Il n'y vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter Haldir » sourit-elle amusée par l'inquiétude précédente dudit Haldir.

Le concerné marmonna une réponse qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle retourna à ses occupations précédentes aux maisons de guérison après avoir comprit qu'il avait l'intention de demeurer auprès de la jeune sorcière jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit remise sur pieds.

Comme le lui avait annoncée Enelya, une bonne heure plus tard, Sarah s'éveillait à nouveau. Plus de vertiges, plus de fatigue, plus de sensation de froid. Elle se sentait débordante d'énergie, prête à affronter l'extérieur. Sans prendre la peine de passer quelque chose sur son fin vêtement de nuit, Sarah sortit joyeusement de sa chambre, trop heureuse de ne plus être malade.

Ce n'est malheureusement pour elle, qu'après avoir saisit un fruit dans la coupelle prévue à cet effet, voulant retourner dans sa chambre, qu'elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Elle s'arrêta net dans son élan, alors qu'elle croisait le regard du capitaine de Lorien. Regard qui pendant un très court instant, s'était fait appréciateur.

Rougissant et surtout gênée de ne pas avoir plus tôt remarqué sa présence, elle se précipita dans sa chambre, claquant sans aucune douceur la porte derrière elle.

Elle n'en ressortit, une pointe d'appréhension au plus profond de ses prunelles, que lorsqu'elle s'estima vêtue de pied en cape, ayant toutefois bien pris soin de camoufler la totalité de ses formes.

Heureusement pour elle, ils oublièrent très rapidement ce petit incident.

Ils avaient convenu de passer cette journée ensemble. Du moins, une grande partie de la journée. Haldir emmena Sarah près du lac Nimrodel. Une embarcation les y attendait. C'est aux frontières Est du Royaume qu'il avait choisi de l'emmener. Près du sentier qui séparait la forêt de Lorien de celle du Royaume de Mirkwood également appelée la Forêt Noire. Sarah y apprit entre autres choses, qu'il s'agissait de l'un des endroits préférés de son compagnon. Très peu fréquenté en raison de sa directe promiscuité de la forêt Noire, l'endroit aspirait à un calme parfait pour entreprendre une intense réflexion. Ils étaient peu à venir dans cet endroit.

D'emblée Sarah en apprécia la chaleur qui semblait s'en dégager de façon naturelle. De grands mallornes les entouraient chaleureusement. Après une longue contemplation de l'endroit, Haldir lui apprit qu'ils avaient rendez-vous avec un elfe du Royaume voisin, pour une affaire assez personnelle.

Pourtant, malgré ses efforts pour rester naturel et maître de la situation, Sarah ne fut pas dupe. Elle le sentait un peu nerveux, bien qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le lui cacher. De plus il mentait extrêmement mal, ça elle s'en rendait bien compte. Ses arguments n'étaient pas solides. Elle en conclut sans grande difficulté qu'il lui cachait autre chose. Il y avait une autre raison, personnelle soit-elle quant à la raison de leur présence en ce lieu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sarah fut tirée de ses réflexions par le raisonnement produit par les sabots d'un cheval qui approchait. C'était l'ami d'Haldir qui arrivait au point de rendez-vous. Juché sur un cheval blanc, il s'agissait d'un elfe blond aux yeux bleus comme la plupart des elfes. Il était vêtu de brun et de vert, les couleurs de son royaume. Il dit s'appeler Gil-Aur (_Lumière du soleil_), et être présent, suite à la demande de Haldir.

« Vous devez être Sarah, la jeune mortelle qui demeure sous la protection de la Dame de Lumière. »

« C'est ça. Dites-moi vous êtes bien informé à ce que je vois. »

« Haldir et moi-même sommes des amis de longues dates. De ce fait je connais pas mal de choses sur vous. Comme le fait que vous soyez une sorcière très puissante, qu'à présent cela fait quasiment un an que vous séjournez dans le Royaume de Lorien, ainsi qu'une autre information bien plus importante. »

« Laquelle ? Je serais bien curieuse de la connaître. »

« Aujourd'hui, nous sommes très exactement le 14 mai de l'an 3018 du 3ème Age en Arda. Il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui, c'est votre anniversaire. C'est en réalité pour cette raison que Haldir vous a amenée en ces lieux. Il a en sa possession un présent pour vous. »

Sarah se tourna impatiente et curieuse vers Haldir qui entreprit de lui expliquer quelques petites choses :

« J'ai eu l'occasion d'observer jusqu'à aujourd'hui votre désir d'apprendre nos chants elfiques. À cet elfe qui est également un très bon ami, je lui ai demandé d'entreprendre une sélection des chants les plus connus et les plus beaux de son royaume, faisant de même de mon côté. Nous les avons donc rassemblés dans un livret, et c'est Gil-Aur qui s'est occupé des illustrations accompagnant les chants. »

L'elfe se leva et alla à son cheval. De l'une des deux sacoches, il tira un paquet qu'il revint offrir à Sarah.

« Joyeux anniversaire Sarah » lui souhaitèrent-ils à l'unisson.

« Merci » leur répondit-elle les yeux brillants.

Le paquet contenait un livret à la couverture verte et brune, sur laquelle en lettres dorées était harmonieusement inscrit son prénom en langue courante comme en langue elfique. Le premier chant du livret était celui qui pour le moment comptait le plus aux yeux de Sarah. Il s'agissait de celui que Haldir lui avait entonné tous les matins sans qu'elle sache qu'il s'agissait de lui.

Ils passèrent ainsi une grande partie de la journée ensemble, Sarah rêvant les yeux grands ouverts aux récits que lui faisait l'elfe en lui décrivant son royaume. Lequel se dessinant mentalement dans l'esprit de la jeune sorcière lui paraissait aussi magnifique que le royaume de Lorien, espérant avoir un jour l'occasion de s'y rendre.

Enfin, Haldir lui annonça non sans regret qu'il était temps pour eux de regagner la citadelle.

« Bien, dans ce cas je vous dis au revoir Gil-Aur. Ce fut un réel plaisir de faire votre connaissance. »

« Le plaisir fut très largement partagé chère demoiselle. Au plaisir de vous voir un jour prochain dans notre magnifique royaume de la Forêt Noire. »

« Cela sera avec une immense joie puisque c'est si gentiment demandé. Un jour prochain je passerai vous rendre visite, alors vous pourrez me raconter d'autres magnifiques récits sur votre royaume et son histoire. »

Ils se séparèrent sur ces paroles. Gil-Aur reprenant la direction de son royaume, tandis que Haldir et sa jeune protégée rentraient à la cité.

Haldir la raccompagna jusqu'à son talan, prétextant le fait qu'il la trouvait quelque peu fatiguée. Il lui apprit qu'elle devait se reposer pour être en forme afin de découvrir et de profiter de la seconde surprise qu'il lui avait réservée pour la soirée.

Elle avait interdiction formelle de sortir de chez elle, sous quelques prétextes que se soit. Elle ne devait pas non plus sortir sur son balcon, sous peine de gâcher la surprise préparée à son intention. Bien que la jeune sorcière trouva ces quelques recommandations bien étranges, elle prit néanmoins sur elle sa curiosité et lui obéit sans plus poser de questions.

Cependant, la connaissant comme il avait apprit à la connaître, Haldir savait pertinemment que malgré les promesses qu'elle venait de lui faire, elle trouverait un moyen de contourner ses recommandations, la curiosité étant bien trop importante. C'est pour cette raison, qu'avec l'aide de Enelya, il versa dans son verre quelques gouttes d'une préparation, qu'elle prit sans se méfier. Le résultat fut spectaculaire. Elle s'endormit quasi instantanément dans les bras de l'elfe qui la mit ensuite au lit.

Dès que Haldir ressortit du talan de Sarah, ce fut comme un signal de départ. Tous les habitants de la cité se regroupèrent, décidant des derniers préparatifs, en vu de la surprise qu'ils réservaient à leur petite sorcière. Ils ne leur restaient que quelques heures avant le réveil de la jeune sorcière, alors ils ne devaient pas traîner. Ils ne perdirent pas une minute supplémentaire et se mirent au travail.

…**oO§Oo…**

Quelques heures plus tard, comme prévu, Sarah s'éveilla une nouvelle fois, alors qu'à l'extérieur la lune commençait son ascension dans le ciel. Elle s'étonna d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps et surtout de s'être mise au lit après son retour de rendez-vous avec Haldir, mais ça n'était pas très grave vu que maintenant elle se sentait en forme.

Elle se leva en s'étirant longuement. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua accroché aux portes de l'armoire une magnifique tenue de soirée. Une robe de soie bleue, dans le même style que celle qu'elle avait portée lors du Yule à Rivendell. Le corset qui se mettait en dessous était du même bleu que le bustier bleu océan sur lequel était brodé, une multitude de petites fleurs blanches. La robe avait des reflets bleu clair, bleu-foncés et noirs selon la variation de la lumière. Les manches serrées jusqu'au coude devenaient ensuite pagodes. La jupe quant à elle, était légèrement serrée au niveau de la taille avant de s'évaser progressivement sur toute la longueur, formant de cette façon des plis souples jusqu'au bas. Enfin en complément de la magnifique toilette, une large ceinture de soie noire s'attachait à la base du dos. Sous la robe se trouvait une paire de soulier qui se mariait harmonieusement avec la robe.

Sarah était en pleine contemplation de la robe lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

« Bonsoir marmotte. Vous êtes enfin réveillée. Allez dépêchez-vous de revêtir votre toilette. On vous attend. »

« Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que tout ceci signifie. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'allez pas tarder à comprendre. Maintenant dépêchez-vous d'aller revêtir cette magnifique tenue si vous ne voulez pas que je vous vienne en aide. »

Cette simple phrase la sortit de son état de torpeur et attrapa rapidement la robe avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau. Elle se servit de sa magie afin de revêtir le vêtement sans avoir besoin de demander de l'aide à son compagnon qui l'attendait dans la pièce d'à côté. Ses cheveux, elle choisit de les laisser tels qu'ils étaient, vagues et souples sur ses épaules.

Une fois prête, elle ressortit et trouva Haldir dans le salon, devant la fenêtre donnant sur la grande place. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué lorsqu'il était arrivé mais il s'était changé. Il portait à présent un pantalon de toile grise sur lequel il avait passé une longue tunique de soie du même bleu que sa robe.

Il se retourna au bruissement de la robe de la sorcière.

Il lui sourit tout en s'approchant d'elle. Il lui présenta galamment son bras qu'elle accepta, non sans soulever un sourcil mi-interrogateur mi-amusée. Alors ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur.

Ils empruntèrent le grand escalier éclairé par les lanternes, ce qui les mena directement sur la grande place, qui pour une raison qui étonna grandement Sarah était des plus vides.

Comme si de rien n'était, du moins comme si l'absence soudaine de la population de la cité n'intriguait pas Haldir, ce dernier prit le chemin menant à la clairière privée des Seigneurs. En arrivant en vue de leur destination, les garde s'inclinèrent puis les laissèrent passer. En pénétrant dans la clairière, celle-ci était sombre et silencieuse. Enfin pas tout à fait, car après quelques pas faits dans le lieu, celle-ci s'éclaira comme par magie, révélant la présence de la totalité des résidents de la cité. Au-dessus d'eux, flottait une gigantesque bannière aux armes du Royaume sur laquelle était inscrit '_Joyeux anniversaire Sarah_'

La musique se fit entendre, ainsi que des murmures et des rires. Tout le monde voulut danser avec la princesse de la soirée, y comprit le Seigneur Celeborn.

Sarah qui avait été affectivement surnommée 'la princesse de la soirée' prit la parole au moment de découper le gâteau spécialement fait à son intention.

« Je vous remercie tous pour cette magnifique soirée. C'est le plus cadeau que l'on ait pu me faire jusqu'à présent. Votre présence ici à mes côtés, est la plus belle preuve de votre amitié à mon égard. »

Sarah mangea, comme tous les elfes présents, avec délice sa part de gâteau. Après cela, elle dansa avec la quasi-totalité des elfes en âge de danser qui se présentaient galamment à elle.

Elle était en train de danser avec Rumil, riant à ses plaisanteries, lorsque de nouveau, elle se sentit étrange.

Ses oreilles sifflèrent légèrement avant de se boucher, tandis que sa vue se brouillait. Elle se sentit tout à coup très lasse, prise d'une extrême fatigue.

Elle prit soudainement peur. Se dégageant brusquement des bras de son cavalier, qui sur le coup ne comprit pas ce qui se passait, elle tenta de fuir mais ne fit malheureusement que quelques pas avant de s'arrêter brusquement au beau milieu de la clairière.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, pour constater que tous avaient le regard rivé sur elle, l'étonnement se lisant sur leurs regards. Suivant précisément la direction de leur regard, elle baissa la tête pour se rendre compte que ses mains étaient entourées par un halo de couleur jaune scintillante, qui en l'espace que quelques secondes, s'était étendu à l'ensemble de son corps. Elle eut soudainement une intense envie de dormir. Lutter contre cette fatigue, elle le comprit ne mènerait à rien, puisque déjà, ses paupières se fermaient d'elles-mêmes.

Le plus étrange, c'est qu'elle ne tomba pas.

Son corps au contraire, s'éleva de quelques mètres au-dessus du sol, l'allongeant sur elle-même, tandis que le halo se faisait toujours plus lumineux. La jupe de sa robe, s'enveloppa d'elle-même autour de ses jambes, à la manière d'un cocon.

Au sol, des murmures d'inquiétudes se firent entendre dans l'assistance. Galadriel s'empressa de les rassurer :

« Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter mes amis. Cela est tout à fait normal puisque cela devait se produire dans l'année. »

Ces indications n'aidèrent pas vraiment la population à comprendre la situation.

« Vous serait-il possible d'être plus claire dans vos explications ma Dame » demanda Haldir.

« Vous avez raison. Pour faire simple, l'héritage de Sarah, longtemps enfouie en elle-même est en train de se réveiller. En ce moment, elle est plongée dans un profond sommeil. »

« Combien de temps ce sommeil va-t-il durer ? »

« Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas répondre à cette question, ignorant moi-même la réponse. D'après ce que je sais, tout dépend de la personne. Cela peut-être une journée, comme une semaine, comme une année ou encore une décennie, pour ne pas dire un siècle. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce sommeil est une phase préparatoire. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Cette phase voyez-vous a pour but de préparer Sarah et son corps à ce qui va suivre. Une étape importante et obligatoire pour la suite de son existence. »

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas vous suivre ma Dame » reprit Haldir perplexe.

« C'est une phase qui a disons pour but de préparer le terrain afin que son héritage puisse convenablement se révéler, se développer, pour enfin faire partie intégrante d'elle. »

« Quel est cet héritage ? » demanda le père d'Altariel.

« Je ne pourrais vous le dire sans faillir à la promesse que j'ai faite à un ami voilà fort longtemps. Je peux néanmoins vous dire que vous ne devez avoir aucune crainte. Vous le découvrirez au moment de son réveil. »

« Devons-nous le craindre ? »

« En aucune façon, au contraire vous en serez fier et accepterez davantage Sarah parmi vous. » sourit La Dame de Lumière.

« Ma Dame ? »

« Oui Haldir. »

« Pour Sarah, que faisons-nous ? Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas la laisser ici, comme cela le temps que durera ce sommeil ! »

Galadriel le regarda fixement, comme si durant un court instant elle ne comprenait pas le sens de sa requête. Ses beaux yeux exprimèrent soudainement une incertitude, son regard allant de Haldir à Sarah, puis de Sarah à Haldir.

« À vrai dire, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je savais certes que cela devait se produire, en revanche, je ne savais pas comment cela arriverait. Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas. »

C'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient leur souveraine émettre un doute.

Pourtant, comme si quelqu'un avait entendu la question de Haldir, ainsi que la réponse de la souveraine, ils virent le corps de Sarah, toujours illuminé par ce halo, commencer une lente progression vers le sol, comme si une main invisible utilisait la magie pour ramener le corps de la jeune femme vers le sol.

Haldir la cueillit doucement dans ses bras, puis se tourna vers la Dame de Lumière.

« Faut-il la transporter aux maisons de guérison ? »

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit réellement nécessaire dans la mesure où elle n'est ni malade ni blessée, simplement endormie. Il serait donc plus judicieux de la ramener chez elle. De cette façon, lorsqu'elle se réveillera, elle se trouvera dans un endroit qui lui est familier. »

« Bien, et faut-il la veiller ? »

« Il serait assez sage de le faire en effet. Haldir, voulez-vous la ramener ? »

Haldir prit donc la tête du petit cortège et Sarah toujours bien calée au creux de ses bras, bien que profondément endormie, il se dirigea vers la sortie de la clairière, suivit par les Seigneurs, ses deux frères, Enelya, Altariel, ses parents ainsi que par quelques autres elfes.

Arrivés chez Sarah, Haldir la déposa entre ses draps. Il se recula de quelques pas pour l'observer un court instant. Elle semblait si paisible…

Dame Galadriel sourit de l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur le visage de son valeureux gardien. Elle posa en conséquence une main bienveillante et rassurante sur son épaule.

« Ne soyez pas si inquiet Haldir. Malgré les apparences, elle ne fait que dormir. »

…**oO§Oo…**

Le profond sommeil de Sarah dura toute une semaine. Une longue semaine pour les elfes de la Lorien qui pendant cette période avaient été privés de la joie et de la bonne humeur de leur mortelle adorée.

Pendant cette semaine, les elfes s'étaient relayés chez la jeune femme afin d'avoir des nouvelles de leur protégée.

Haldir quant à lui resta tout le temps que dura le profond sommeil de la sorcière, assis dans un fauteuil non loin de son lit, attentif au moindre geste qu'elle était susceptible de faire.

Galadriel passait elle aussi au moins une fois par jour pour prendre des nouvelles de la jeune sorcière et de celles du capitaine.

C'est ainsi qu'une semaine plus tard, par une belle matinée ensoleillée, Sarah sortit de son profond sommeil.

Sa première réaction fut de regarder tout autour d'elle, étonnée de se trouver au lit, alors que quelques instants auparavant, elle était encore dans la clairière privée des Seigneurs de Lorien à fêter son anniversaire avec tous les habitants de la cité. Enfin c'était ce qu'elle pensait, ignorant en vérité qu'une semaine s'était écoulée entre cette fameuse fête et le moment présent.

« Haldir ? » interrogea-t-elle en apercevant son ami à son chevet, assis dans un fauteuil, plongé dans un sommeil elfique.

Lequel, ne répondit pas à son appel. Plusieurs fois elle l'appela sans aucune réaction de sa part.

« Haldir ! » reprit-elle plus fort alors que celui reprenait lentement ses esprits. « Haldir, mais bon sang, que faites-vous ici ? »

« À votre avis ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée » avoua-t-elle.

« J'attendais tout simplement que vous daigniez vous réveiller petite marmotte ! » sourit-il amusé de la voir perdue.

« J'ai donc beaucoup dormi ? »

« Vous n'avez que trop dormi. Il nous tardait à nous, peuple de Lorien que vous vous réveilliez enfin ! »

Alors que lentement, un semblant de compréhension se faisait dans sa tête, l'horreur se matérialisa sur son visage alors qu'elle demanda :

« Haldir vous me faîtes peur là. Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? »

**À suivre…**


	20. ou elfe?

**Me revoilà parmis vous après une très longue absence.**

**Merci à mes lecteurs qui continuent de me suivre malgré cette longue absence...**

**Je vous laisse découvrir la suite...**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chap 20 :**_**…ou Elfe ? !**_

_« J'ai donc beaucoup dormi ? »_

_« Vous n'avez que trop dormi. Il nous tardait à nous peuple de Lorien que vous vous réveilliez enfin ! »_

_Alors que lentement, un semblant de compréhension se faisait dans sa tête, l'horreur se matérialisa sur son visage alors qu'elle demanda :_

_« Haldir vous me faîtes peur là. Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? »_

« Une semaine ! »

La réponse venait de tomber tel un coup de fouet.

Sarah, incrédule, le regarda, pensait qu'une nouvelle fois il se jouait d'elle.

« Vous me faites marcher » sourit-elle faiblement, ne voulant admettre que les paroles du gardien pouvaient être vraies.

« Je ne plaisante pas Sarah. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma longue existence. Vous avez bel et bien dormi d'un profond sommeil durant une semaine entière. »

« Mais…non…Haldir enfin ce que vous me dites là est impossible. La fête pour mon anniversaire avait lieue hier soir. »

« La fête donnée pour célébrer votre anniversaire a eue lieue il y a une semaine maintenant. Pour vous, c'est comme s'il ne s'était écoulé qu'une nuit, alors qu'en réalité, cela fait bien sept longs jours que vous dormiez. »

« Je n'arrive vraiment pas à y croire » soupira-t-elle en désespoir de cause. « Une semaine. Mais que s'est-il passé ? »

« La Dame vous expliquera bien mieux que moi, lorsqu'elle viendra vous rendre visite. »

« Très bien » se résigna la sorcière. « Savez-vous quand viendra-t-elle me voir ? »

« Très probablement dans la matinée. »

Sarah acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Les pans de sa robe ainsi que son châle de délassèrent d'eux-mêmes lorsqu'elle entreprît de se lever de son lit.

Sarah s'étira de bonheur, se sentant une nouvelle fois plus légère qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle ne s'était jamais aussi bien sentie qu'en cet instant présent.

Elle avait cette curieuse mais non déplaisante sensation qu'un simple coup de vent pourrait la faire s'envoler. Et aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, cette étrange sensation ne lui faisait pas peur le moins du monde. Au contraire, elle ressentait cette agréable sensation de pouvoir s'envoler et survoler à sa guise la cité tel un oiseau. Alors elle courba son corps sous toutes les coutures, émerveillée par la légèreté de ses mouvements.

« Sarah, veuillez pardonner ma possible indiscrétion, mais vous sentez-vous bien ? » demanda Haldir, intrigué par l'attitude de sa jeune protégée.

« A-dmi-ra-ble-ment bien. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui. Ah Haldir ? »

Celui-ci tourna la tête un court instant vers elle, l'incitant de cette façon à poursuivre.

« Cela ne vous dérangerait-il pas d'aller la Dame Galadriel pour moi. J'aimerais assez comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Je profiterais ainsi du fait que vous soyez sorti pour me changer. »

« J'y vais de ce pas. »

Haldir lui lança un dernier regard intrigué, puis sorti du talan tout en se demandant ce qui avait changé chez la jeune femme.

Sarah profita de l'absence de son maître d'arme pour tout ranger, ainsi que pour se changer. Elle troqua sa belle robe de soir bleue contre une robe plus simple aux doux tons pastel. Ce qui collait parfaitement à son humeur.

Lorsqu'elle n'eut plus rien à faire, elle regagna le salon, s'installa dans son fauteuil sur le balcon, attendant l'arrivée de la Dame de Lumière.

Cette dernière comme en réponse aux pensées silencieuses de la jeune sorcière, fit justement son apparition. Elle était seule, alors que Sarah s'attendait à la voir accompagnée de Haldir.

« Où est Haldir ? » s 'étonna-t-elle justement

« Je l'ai renvoyé. Sa présence ne nous était pas indispensable. Toutes les deux avons besoins de parler de choses importantes. Il y a des informations qui doivent vous être désormais connues. C'est pour cela que je ne souhaitais pas la présence du Capitaine, de peur que vous vous sentiez par la suite mal à l'aise. Il souhaite néanmoins que vous le rejoignez à la suite de notre conversation dans la clairière d'Alassë. »

« Très bien, j'y serais »

Galadriel sourit face à l'innocence de la sa jeune protégée.

« Comment vous sentez-vous Sarah ? »

« Extrêmement bien. En fait je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien depuis des années. Je me sens toute légère. C'est très agréable comme sensation. »

« Il faut que vous sachiez que votre état actuel n'est nullement du au hasard. Avez-vous à un moment donné ressenti cet état de légèreté avant votre fête ? » sourit encore Galadriel

« Oui ! Maintenant que vous m'y faite penser. C'était justement le jour de mon anniversaire. En me levant, j'avais déjà ressentie cet état de légèreté. Mais par la suite, je me suis aussi sentie mal. Galadriel, y aurait-il un problème ? » s'inquiéta soudainement Sarah.

« Ne vous affolez pas ! Ce qui vous arrive est parfaitement normal. Comme je le disais le soir de votre anniversaire au peuple de Lorien, alors que vous étiez soudainement plongée dans un profond sommeil, ce n'est que votre héritage qui commence à se manifester. »

« Mon héritage ? Mais quel héritage ? Mais que quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Souvenez-vous, à votre arrivée dans ces lieux, je vous avais fait part du fait que votre mère était issue de la Terre du Milieu, alors que votre père était un sorcier issu d'un autre monde. Sarah, vous êtes un être unique, déjà de part votre côté sorcière qui est le seul à s'être manifesté jusqu'à maintenant. Votre père m'avait prévenue que votre autre part d'héritage se manifesterait ici en Terre du Milieu à la suite d'un profond sommeil qui surviendrait me jour de votre vingtième anniversaire. »

« Vous saviez donc depuis le début que tout cela arriverait ? »

« Bien sur mon enfant. J'avais fais la promesse à votre père de ne rien vous révéler avant que je sois certaine que vous en comprendriez les futures implications que cela entraînera. Je peux vous guider, vous apporter des conseils afin que vous ne soyez pas seule à affronter cela. Je suis vos soutiens pour les épreuves à venir. »

« Quelles épreuves ? »

« Il est temps pour votre de nous révéler votre véritable nature mon enfant. C'est en cela que sont les épreuves à venir. Des changements qui s'opéreront et dont vous vous rendrez compte. D'autres plus subtils qui vous étonnerons. Cela ne sera pas facile, mais nous serons la pour vous aider à traverser cette épreuve. D'ailleurs le premier de ces changements vous est déjà apparu. »

« Ma subite légèreté » qui commençait à plus ou moins comprendre les paroles de son aînée. « Dois-je vraiment redouter les autres changements ? »

« Je ne peux vous le dire. C'est la première fois que nous même sommes confrontés à cela. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, nous serons toujours là pour vous soutenir »

« Une dernière question, combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ? »

« La encore je n'ai pas de réponse à vous apporter mon enfant. Tout ce que je peux vous recommander c'est d'être attentive à tout ce qui est susceptible de vous arriver. Au moindre doute, venez me voir. À présent je vais vous laisser mon enfant. » lui sourit la Dame de Lumière.

« Bien, de mon côté, je vais de ce pas aller rejoindre Haldir. Il doit m'attendre. »

Galadriel comme Sarah se levèrent des fauteuils dans lesquelles elles s'étaient installées quelques heures plus tôt. Ensemble, elles descendirent le grand escalier en colimaçon qui menait directement sue la grande place centrale.

Là, les habitants saluèrent respectueusement leur Dame avant de se rendre compte que la jeune sorcière était enfin réveillée.

Galadriel laissa Sarah aux bons soins des habitants, avec lesquels elle passa un long moment avant d'empreinter enfin le chemin de la clairière d'Alassë.

Comme elle s'en doutait, elle trouva Haldir qui l'attendait tout sourire, leurs deux chevaux sellés, prêts pour une promenade. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'ils firent. Une longue promenade en forêt. En d'autres circonstances, ce moment passé avec le gardien l'aurait ravie. Pourtant aujourd'hui, elle restait préoccupée par les paroles de Galadriel, concernant les changements qui visiblement ne tarderaient à se manifester. De plus, ses oreilles n'arrêtaient pas de siffler depuis le début de la promenade. C'était une sensation vraiment très désagréable car en plus, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se les gratter, comme lorsqu'on se fait piquer par les insectes, et que plus on se frotte, plus ça démange.

Le plus important dans tout cela, était le fait que Haldir ne semblait se rendre compte de rien. Cela restait préférable aux yeux de Sarah. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de l'inquiéter et de l'ennuyer pour rien avec ses petits soucis.

Cependant, c'était bien mal connaître le capitaine de Lorien. Depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la clairière, il avait bien vu que la jeune fille était ailleurs, comme soucieuse. Sans compter le désintéressement total envers la nature dont faisait preuve la jeune fille.

Alors volontairement, il abrégea la promenade, comprenant qu'aller plus loin ne servirait à rien.

À peine furent-ils rentrés que Sarah était déjà descendue de sa monture. Mettant les rênes de son cheval entre les mains de Haldir qui était à peine descendu de sa propre monture, elle lui dit précipitamment :

« Désolé Haldir, j'avais complètement oublié. J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. On se voit plus tard. »

Et sans aucune autre explication, elle attrapa le bas de sa robe, s'enfuyant presque de la clairière en courant.

Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois avoir pénétrer les bois, et ce parce que le sifflement et les démangeaisons étaient devenus une véritable torture. À cela s'ajoutait maintenant de violentes douleurs aux extrémités de ses oreilles. Un peu comme si une personne prenait un malin plaisir à les lui tirer.

Elle plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles, dans une désespérante tentative d'atténuation de la douleur. Mais rien ni faisait.

La douleur atteignant la limite du supportable, la jeune femme se laissa glisser derrière un grand mallorne. Il la protégerait des regards d'autrui.

Les larmes retenues jusqu'à présent glissèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues, sans qu'elle ne fasse rien pour les arrêter. C'était atroce, elle avait l'impression d'être torturée. Et toutes ces voix qui lui parvenaient avec force. Pourquoi s'amusait-on de la sorte à lui crier aux oreilles. Elle n'était pourtant pas sourde qu'elle sache.

Du coup, elle appuya encore plus fortement ses mains contre ses oreilles pour en calmer la douleur. Mais ce fut tout l'effet inverse, car elle ne réussit qu'à en accentuer la douleur.

Elle resta là un bon moment, peut-être même des heures, seule avec sa douleur, tentant tant bien que mal de rester indifférente aux cris qui lui vrillaient les oreilles. Deux voix qui l'appelaient lui parvenaient nettement aux oreilles, ou plutôt lui hurlaient aux oreilles. Une voix pourtant douce et sage de femme, ainsi que celle nettement plus virile et chaude d'un homme.

« S'il-vous-plait » sanglota-t-elle pour elle-même « cessez de me hurler comme ça aux oreilles »

Mais les voix indifférentes à sa remarque continuaient leurs appels, les cris grandissant à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient.

« Ma Dame, elle est ici » lui hurla-t-on aux oreilles.

Cela ne fit qu'accentuer son mal.

Elle entendait les pas de deux personnes qui s'approchaient. Ils faisaient tellement de bruit qu'il aurait été impossible de ne pas les entendre.

« Faites moins de bruit s'il-vous-plait » chuchota-t-elle désespérément sans pour autant relever la tête.

Intrigué par la demande de Sarah, Haldir tourna le visage vers la souveraine en quête d'une réponse. Mais rien ne vint. La Dame de Lumière se contentait de lui sourire tout en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule.

Sarah luttait contre son envie de hurler au monde entier sa douleur. Elle se retint néanmoins lorsqu'une douce voix, celle de Galadriel se fit entendre sans sa tête.

« _Calmez-vous Sarah, ne luttez pas. Les changements peuvent se faire dans la douceur comme ils peuvent aussi avoir lieu dans la douleur. Moins vous lutterez contre la douleur, plus celle-ci disparaître rapidement_. »

« C'est tellement douloureux. J'ai l'impression que si j'essaie de me détendre, cela ne fera qu'empirer » chuchota-t-elle. « Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait » implora-t-elle

De nouveau la voix se fit entendre dans son esprit

« _Nous allons vous ramener chez vous Sarah, nous allons vous aider à franchir ce nouveau cap_ »

« Non, pas chez moi » supplia-t-elle encore « Il y a la grande place, il y a toujours du monde. Beaucoup de voix, beaucoup de bruit, beaucoup de douleur. »

« Allons chez Alassë » proposa alors Haldir qui comprenait partiellement la conversation entre les deux femmes

« Chut, par pitié, ne hurlez pas aussi fort. C'est douloureux » pleurait Sarah

« _Nous vous emmenons chez Alassë, Sarah. Vous allez voir, tout va bien se passer »_

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Haldir

« _Prenez-la, nous allons chez Alassë_ »

Une fois la sorcière dans ses bras, il suivit la Dame qui ouvrait la marche. Tout en se dirigeant vers la clairière du maître d'équitation, elle entra en contact avec ce dernier, le prévenant de leur imminente arrivée, lui demandant également de ne pas parler. Elle profita de la durée de leur avancée pour lui expliquer la situation.

Alassë qui possédait également ce don, lui répondit de la même façon, lui assurant qu'ils étaient les bienvenus chez lui, et qu'il s'empressait de préparer la chambre pour Sarah.

Quelques instants plus tard, le trio pénétrait dans la clairière. Sarah sanglotait toujours dans les bras du capitaine. Elle semblait tout de même s'être un peu calmée.

Alassë qui les attendait sur la plate forme, les invita aussitôt à entrer, les précédant sur le chemin de la chambre. Sarah y fut déposée sur le lit. Tout autour d'elle, ils s'activaient le plus silencieusement possible pour lui éviter d'inutiles douleurs.

Haldir la veilla tandis que les deux autres se rendaient dans la petite cuisine

« _Je sais ce qu'il lui faut »_

« _Avez-vous tout ce qu'il vous faut ? » _lui répondit Galadriel sur le même mode de communication

« _Oui, j'ai su au moment de son anniversaire, que cet instant allait rapidement se produire. Je me suis empressé de récupérer toutes les herbes nécessaire à l'élaboration de la potion »_

Dans une coupe, il y déposa plusieurs herbes différentes qu'il macéra dans un liquide orangeâtre. Il y rajouta quelques minutes plus tard, une pincée d'une poudre blanche, puis trois graines. Il y eut alors une sorte de faible explosion suivit une petite colonne de fumée blanche.

Il transversa alors le liquide qui était devenue une sorte de pâte dans un bol en terre cuite

« _C'est prêt_ »

De retour dans la chambre, Haldir céda immédiatement sa place aux deux nouveaux arrivants. La mixture fut doucement étalée sur les oreilles de la jeune femme. Il prit soin de bien les en enduire avant d'en redessiner la forme, le contour et le relief, autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

Le produit eut un effet immédiat sur Sarah. Celle-ci cessa aussitôt de gémir et de pleurer. Elle s'endormit quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'Alassë lui caressait les cheveux dans un geste paternel.

« Il va falloir lui en passer régulièrement jusqu'à demain matin » les prévint-ils. « Il faudrait également la veiller toute la journée ainsi que toute la nuit. »

« Je m'occuperai d'elle toute le journée. En revanche il me sera impossible de la veiller la nuit » déclara Galadriel

« Ne vous en faites pas, je la veiller ai cette nuit avec Alassë » déclara à son tour Haldir

« Voilà qui règle le problème de la surveillance » sourit le maître d'équitation

« Je vous laisse à présent. J'ai quelques petites affaires à régler. Je profiterais de mon retour pour passer prendre quelques affaires chez Sarah. » dit Haldir

« Faites donc Haldir » lui dit gentiment Galadriel.

Pendant près de quatre heures, la souveraine resta au chevet de Sarah. Quand elle ne lui appliquait pas le produit sur les oreilles, elle lui caressait affectueusement les cheveux, dans un geste tout à fait maternel, apaisant pour la sorcière. Parfois, lorsque Sarah commençait à s'agiter, elle lui chuchotait des paroles elfiques, qui avaient le don de la calmer instantanément.

C'est lorsque le soleil commença sa descente dans le ciel, que Haldir réapparut.

Il remplaça aussitôt sa souveraine au chevet de la sorcière, et ce durant une bonne partie de la nuit.

Il avait le comportement d'un frère envers Sarah. Une attitude qui n'échappa nullement à l'œil fier de Galadriel, qui sortit en souriant.

Elle quitta le talan d'Alassë, promettant de revenir le lendemain.

Tard dans la nuit, Alassë se présenta au chevet de Sarah. Celle-ci dormait paisiblement. Il remplaça la coupe quasiment vide par une nouvelle. Il s'adressa ensuite à l'elfe qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place depuis qu'il était revenu :

« Allez prendre un peu de repos Capitaine Haldir. Je vais à présent prendre le relais. Je vous préviendrai dès qu'elle s'éveillera si c'est ce qui vous préoccupe le plus. »

« Entre autre oui. »

« Vous n'avez qu'à vous installer dans la pièce d'à côté. »

Haldir se retira silencieusement, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

À ce moment, comme si inconsciemment elle avait senti le départ du Capitaine, elle s'agita un peu.

« Calme-toi Sarah, mon enfant. Maintenant que je suis là, je vais prendre soin de toi. » lui chuchota-t-il tendrement.

Une nouvelle fois, il lui appliqua la mixture sur les oreilles, fier de voir que celles-ci poursuivaient leur lent changement. Le haut de ses oreilles ne formaient plus d'arrondie, mais une légère pointe, qui continuait lentement à émerger. C'est cela qui la faisait le plus souffrir. Les démangeaisons et picotement étaient dus au développement de son ouïe.

Sarah s'éveilla au bruit des conversations qu'elle percevait non loin d'elle. La première chose qu'elle constata alors, fut que ses oreilles ne lui faisaient plus le moindre mal. Elle nota alors l'absence de bruit au dehors. Plus de gens qui lui criaient aux oreilles, plus de sabots de chevaux percutant le sol, plus rien. C'est ce qui lui permit de se souvenir que Galadriel l'avait fait porter chez son ami Alassë.

Elle n'en appréciât que plus cette initiative de la Souveraine du fait que cet endroit était un lieu propice au calme. Elle écouta alors avec joie leur conversation, s'étonnant tout de même du fait qu'ils semblaient vraiment proches d'elle.

Ce moment d'étonnement passé, elle se décida véritablement à se lever.

Elle ouvrit donc les yeux.

Rien !

Du noir, que du noir ! À droit, du noir. À gauche du noir. Au plafond, toujours du noir. Tout restait désespérément noir !

« Ne cède pas à la panique Sarah, ne cède pas à la panique ! Ferme les yeux et rouvres les à nouveaux » s'enjoigna-t-elle.

Confiante, elle referma donc les yeux, attendit quelques secondes, puis les rouvris à nouveau.

Rien !

Du noir, encore du noir et toujours du noir. Tout restait aussi noir qu'à sa première tentative !

Cette fois-ci, elle céda véritablement à la panique

« AU SECOURS ! A L'AIDE ! AIDEZ-MOI ! »

Moins de quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait brusquement

« QUI EST-LA ? » hurla-t-elle plus qu'elle ne demanda « Galadriel ? Alassë ? Haldir ? »

« Nous sommes là » lui répondit calmement une voix qu'elle reconnue comme étant celle de la Souveraine.

« Par tous les Valars qu'avez-vous à hurler de la sorte ? Un instant nous avons cru qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose ! » demanda Haldir

Aucun des trois à aucun moment ne remarqua son regard fixe, qui allait à la recherche des voix appartenant aux personnes dans la pièce.

« Et comment appelez-vous ce qui m'arrive ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'instinctivement sa tête se tournait dans la direction ou devait se trouver Haldir.

« Que vous arrive-t-il Sarah ? »

Aussitôt la tête de la sorcière se tourna dans la direction supposée de Galadriel.

« Ce qui m'arrive ? ! Oh c'est simple, je ne vois plus rien ! Je suis aveugle ! »

Alassë s'approcha, s'assit sur la courtepointe, puis fixant Sarah, il agita sa main devant ses yeux. Laquelle n'eut aucune réaction, le visage toujours tourné vers Galadriel.

« Dites-moi Sarah, quelle est l'expression actuelle de mon visage ? » demanda Alassë

« Euh… » dit-elle en tournant la tête dans la direction de la voix qui lui était parvenue aux oreilles.

Automatiquement, ses mains partirent à la recherche de son interlocuteur, plus particulièrement de son visage, mais ne rencontrèrent cependant que le vide. Ses mains brassaient de l'air sans pour autant toucher sa cible. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'évertua à tâtonner le vide, cherchant à atteindre son maître d'équitation. Elle chercha jusqu'à ce que deux mains se saisissent des siennes pour les poser ensuite sur le visage tant recherché.

De ses mains, Sarah tâtonna le visage qui progressivement prenait forme dans son esprit. Elle passa en revue les joues, le menton, le nez légèrement retroussé comme le sien lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, le front qui semblait être traversée par une barre qu'inquiétude, les oreilles pointues, et enfin les sourcils froncés.

« Heu…soucieux ? »

« Maintenant, suivez mon doigt » poursuivit-il imperturbable

La main d'Alassë se déplaça tandis que les yeux de Sarah regardaient fixement droit devant elle. De nouveau, ce furent ses mains qui partirent à la recherche du doigt d'Alassë.

« Sarah » dit-il après un temps de silence « vous ne voyez vraiment rien, ou percevez vous des zones de lumières, des silhouettes vaguement floues ? »

« Rien du tout, c'est le néant total ! »

« Je souhaiterai vous parler à tous les deux, dans la pièce d'à côté si vous le permettez » s'adressa-t-il ensuite aux deux elfes.

« J'ai peur, ne me laissez pas toute seule » les supplia-t-elle.

« Nous sommes juste à côté Sarah. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, appelez-nous. » la rassura la Souveraine.

« Très bien, mais que m'arrive-t-il au juste ? D'abord les oreilles, maintenant je suis aveugle. »

Les deux autres sortirent, tandis que Galadriel s'efforçait de réconforter la jeune fille du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

« Je peux vous assurer que va finir par s'arranger. Cela fait parti des changements dont je vous ai parlé. Certaines parties de vous sont en train de changer, pour vous améliorer. Cela peut vous faire peur, et mal, j'en suis parfaitement consciente. Vous verrez cependant que le résultat en valait considérablement la peine. Nous restons avec vous pour vous aider à traverser cette épreuve. »

« Merci Galadriel. Merci de prendre le temps de me rassurer. »

Sur un sourire bienveillant que Sarah ne pouvait voir, Galadriel quitta la pièce pour rejoindre ses compagnons en grande discussion dans la pièce d'à côté.

Ils retournèrent au chevet de Sarah quelques minutes plus tard, tous les trois d'accord sur la conduite à suivre pour aider au mieux la sorcière.

« Sarah ! »

« Haldir ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter. Haldir va te bander les yeux après y avoir passé un baume. Nous pensons que vous devriez recouvrer la vue sous peu. »

Sarah hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation, se laissant faire sous les doigts experts de son maître d'équitation qui déjà l'appliquait le baume sur ses paupières closes. Ensuite à l'aide d'une grande bande de tissu, il lui banda les yeux. Il en profita pour faire également passer la bande sur ses oreilles à demi pointues. Quand ce fut fait, Sarah tâta le bandage.

« Est-ce trop serré ? »

« Non non, ça va ? Par contre, j'aimerai me lever pour prendre l'air, est-ce possible ? »

Ils lui installèrent un fauteuil sur la plate forme, après qu'elle puisse profiter de l'environnement alentours.

Le jour même, ainsi que les deux jours suivant, Sarah reçu la visite de tous ses amis qui avaient appris ce qui lui arrivait. Dans la grande majorité des cas, ils lui apportaient de quoi se nourrir. Les visites qui lui remontèrent vraiment le moral, à part celles de Haldir, furent celles d'Enalya, de Rumil, d'Orophin, ainsi que celles d'Altariel et ses parents.

Par contre, au cours du cinquième jour, elle était comme à son habitude assise dans son fauteuil sur la plate-forme, lorsque soudainement et sans raison apparente, elle se mit à éternuer sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Les senteurs, et les parfums de la nature environnante se bousculaient à ses narines. Comme si son nez était resté trop longtemps bouché, au point de ne plus rien sentir. Il y avait surtout cette si délicieuse odeur florale qui se dégageait nettement des autres.

« Vous sentez cette si douce et délicieuse odeur ? »

« Soyez un peu plus précise Sarah » lui enjoignit Haldir assis face à elle, le dos appuyé contre la rambarde de la plateforme.

« Cette si douce et délicieuse senteur de fleur. Je n'y avais d'ailleurs jamais vraiment prêté attention avant. Ce subtil parfum de rosée matinale qui vous envahit avec bonheur les narines, vous faisant alors oublier tous vos tracas »

« C'est l'élanor. Une petite fleur à pétales blanches. Vous parvenez à sentir son parfum ? »

« Bien sûr ! Sinon pourquoi vous aurais-je demandé ce que c'était. C'est comme si mon nez venait de se dégager, et que toutes les odeurs m'y parvenait avec force, et pourtant aucune ne me parait agressive… »

« C'est en fait votre odorat qui se développe. »

« C'est merveilleux Haldir … toutes ces senteurs, plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres… et dire que jusqu'à aujourd'hui je ne les avais jamais ressenties comme maintenant. »

En cet instant, et malgré ce nouvel événement, Sarah n'avait nullement peur de ce qui lui arrivait. Elle se sentait en confiance, comme dans son élément, découvrant des choses qui avaient toujours été présente mais dont elle n'avait jamais prêté attention avant cet instant. Probablement pour la première fois de sa jeune existence, elle était en paix avec elle-même, trouvant même cet incident merveilleux.

Le sixième jour, pour ne pas déroger à la règle de cette semaine particulière, apporta lui aussi son lot de changements. C'est en début de soirée que les personnes présent autour de Sarah s'en rendirent compte.

Sarah qui avait obtenue de la souveraine l'autorisation de descendre en bas du talan, pour passer quelques instants avec son cheval. Bien que toujours aveugle, elle l'avait nettoyé, utilisant pour se guider ses autres sens qui en quelques s'étaient considérablement développés. Haldir n'étant jamais bien loin au cas où elle rencontrerait quelques soucis, la surveillait du coin de l'œil tout en donnant des directives à l'un de ses fidèles lieutenants. La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel lorsque la jeune sorcière termina de prodiguer les derniers soins à son cheval.

Haldir décida alors qu'il était temps pour sa protégée de réintégrer le talan, ne voulant pas qu'elle prenne froid. Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle tombe malade maintenant.

Elle réalisa alors que malgré le bel avancement de la soirée, elle n'éprouvait pas la moindre sensation de fraîcheur. Comme si les effets du froid glissaient sur sa peau, ne lui laissant aucune sensation de froid.

Réfléchissant à ce que tous ces changements intervenus durant la semaine pouvaient bien signifier, l'évidence s'imposa d'elle-même à elle.

« Il faut impérativement que je m'entretienne avec la Dame » réclama-t-elle alors à Haldir « je crois que je suis en train de comprendre certaines choses… »

Confiant Sarah aux bons soins d'Alassë, Haldir partit, et revint très rapidement accompagné de Galadriel qui ne cachait pas son enthousiasme. Les deux hommes se retirèrent alors laissant la jeune sorcière en compagnie de son aînée.

Pourtant Sarah resta muette quelques minutes, continuant silencieusement son raisonnement, bien qu'il restait quelques questions, auxquelles elle ne parvenait pas à trouver de réponses.

Elle se décida enfin à rompre le silence quelques instants plus tard, prenant le temps de peser ses mots.

« C'est au sujet de …tous ces changements. Dites-moi si je me trompe, mais suis-je en train de prendre l'apparence d'une…elfe ? »

« qu'est-ce qui vous le fait penser ? » s'amusa Galadriel

« Ça n'était pas évident au début, j'avais surtout peur de ce qui se passait. Pourtant tout à l'heure alors que j'y réfléchissais, il m'est clairement apparu que tous ces sens qui se développait chez moi, vous caractérisait vous les elfes : une ouïe aiguisée, un odorat bien développé, une insensibilité au temps surtout au froid. En revanche je ne suis pas sûre pour la vue, puisque pour le moment je ne vois rien. Et puis j'oubliais la légèreté, c'est comme si je flottais tout en ayant bien les pieds sur terre. »

« Je vais simplement vous dire que vous avez parfaitement raison. Vous prenez bel et bien l'apparence d'une elfe. Je pensais juste que vous vous en seriez aperçue plus rapidement »

« Ce que je ne m'explique pas, c'est comment est-ce possible ? Je n'ai pourtant aucun lien de parenté avec vous les elfes…mon père était sorcier… »

« En êtes-vous parfaitement certaine Sarah ? »

« Mon père était sorcier… » se répéta Sarah comme pour se rassurer elle-même « ma mère était… ma mère était…une elfe » termina-t-elle la voix nouée par l'émotion.

« C'est cela-même Sarah. Votre mère était une elfe. Pas n'importe quelle elfe, une elfe de la Lothlorien »

« Alors…cela signifie que me famille maternelle vit ici ? »

« Une partie seulement. Ceux qui vivent ici ne sont pas votre famille au premier degré. Votre mère était fille unique. Elle avait cependant une cousine qui a épousé un elfe d'ici, et ensemble ils ont eu un enfant. Ils ne sont pas au courant de votre présence en ces lieux, votre père s'y étant fortement opposé. Je pense qu'il est préférable d'attendre encore quelques semaines avant de le leur apprendre. Eux comme vous sont en droit de savoir. »

« Oh merci Galadriel. Maintenant je me sens beaucoup plus forte. Je sais que j'ai un vrai lien ici, que je suis maintenant chez moi. »

« Vous allez par contre devoir vous habituer à votre nouvelle apparence, apprendre à vous en servir… »

« Je ne comprends pas le sens de vos paroles Galadriel. »

« Vous êtes unique Sarah. Vous possédez en vous deux héritages bien distincts. L'un étant issu du monde de la sorcellerie, l'autre étant issu du monde elfique. Vous êtes unique dans le sens que vous avez la possibilité sois de vous montrer telle que tout le monde vous a connue, une jeune femme possédant des pouvoirs magiques, une humaine en somme, sois de vous montrer en tant qu'elfe à part entière. »

« Waouh… » fut la seule chose que Sarah trouva à dire.

« Il va maintenant vous falloir vous entraîner à vivre quotidienne avec les deux. Vous allez devoir apprendre à passer d'une apparence à l'autre. Sachez que vous pourrez utiliser vos pouvoirs de sorcières avec votre apparence d'elfe. »

« Est-ce vous qui m'apprendrez à m'adapter à ma partie elfe ?

« Si vous le désirez, je peux le faire. »

« Alors je le veux Galadriel »

« Soit ! Et maintenant jeune demoiselle, il est grand temps de vous mettre au lit. C'est demain que l'on vous retire vos bandages. »

Sarah se coucha tôt ce soir-là. Malheureusement vu l'excitation qui la tenait, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Et tournait et se retournait sans parvenir à trouver le repos nécessaire pour affronter la journée qui l'attendait le lendemain. Ce n'était pourtant pas la seule raison qui l'empêchait de dormir. Un brusque accès de fièvre la saisit au beau milieu de la nuit. Tantôt elle était brulante, tantôt elle était glacée. La porte de la chambre ne cessait de s'ouvrir et de se refermer violemment, le vent se leva autour du talan, s'engouffrant avec force dans la pièce, des éclairs éclairaient la pièce toutes les trente secondes environ, alors qu'à l'extérieur le calme régnait en maître, nul vent et nul orage à l'horizon. Comme si toutes ces manifestations ne se limitaient qu'à la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait la sorcière.

Haldir et Alassë qui tentèrent à de nombreuses reprises à entrer dans la chambre s'en virent refuser l'accès. Tandis que l'un se heurtait à un mur invisible, l'autre se trouvait projeté violemment en arrière.

Sarah était parfaitement consciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, tant elle sentait des vagues de magie tout autour d'elle. Des vagues bienveillantes mais qui pourtant empêchait ses amis se venir la rassurer.

Ce n'est finalement que lorsque l'aube s'annonça dans le ciel dès plus clair et calme de la Lorien, que la fièvre de la jeune femme commença à tomber. Les éclairs illuminèrent une dernière fois la pièce avant de disparaître définitivement, tout comme les portes cessèrent curieusement de claquer.

Sarah plongea alors dans un sommeil léger durant encore quelques heures…

Ce fut le son de la porte s'ouvrant lentement qui la sortie définitivement de sa léthargie.

« Qui est-là ? » s'enquit-elle alors.

Sa voix était devenue plus légère, plus douce, plus mélodieuse, un léger accent chantant qui trahissait en cet instant sa nervosité, ne reconnaissant pas la personne qui venait d'entrer.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Où est Sarah ? » fut la seule réponse qui lui parvint

L'étonnement se lisait clairement sur les trait du capitaine des gardiens qui en entrant dans la pièce s'attendait à y trouver Sarah, pas cette elfe inconnue aux yeux bandés.

Et pourtant en s'attardant sur ses traits, on y décelait un air de ressemblance avec sa sorcière. Bien que les traits soient plus fins, plus gracieux, plus en harmonie avec ce peuple, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu en ces lieux. Et pourtant bien malgré cela, elle lui semblait familière, comme une version elfique de Sarah.

« Comment ça où est Sarah ? Haldir, c'est moi, c'est Sarah. Tout ne me fait vraiment pas rire »

« Sarah ? » Haldir n'en revenait vraiment pas « je n'arrive pas à y croire ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe enfin ! »

« Si vous pouviez vous voir, vous comprendriez mon étonnement. En attendant, voilà de quoi vous nourrir. »

Haldir s'approcha et déposa un plateau sur les genoux de celle qui se disait être Sarah, tout en continuant à l'observer avec attention. Tout cela était vraiment incroyable. La veille au soir il laissait une jeune femme en proie à certains changements certes, et au matin, il retrouvait une elfe à part entière qui continuait de répondre au nom de Sarah. Le plus curieux était qu'il pouvait même sentir son immortalité qui coulait dans ses veines. Il avait devant les yeux une vraie elfe.

La jeune elfe terminait son repas, lorsque trois nouvelles personnes entrèrent silencieusement dans la pièce.

« Dame Galadriel, Alassë, je suis très heureuse de vous avoir ici. Qui est donc cette autre personne que je perçois à vos côtés ?

« Très chère enfant » soupira faussement l'inconnu « suis-je donc si difficile à reconnaître ? »

« Bien sûr que non Seigneur Celeborn. C'est seulement que vos visites se font rare ces temps-ci »

« Sarah » les interrompit alors Alassë en douceur tout en s'asseyant aux côtés de la jeune elfe « l'heure est venue de vous retirer les bandages. Je veux que vous gardiez les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce que je vous autorise à les ré-ouvrir. »

« D'accord, allez-y je suis prête. »

Lentement et avec beaucoup de soins, il déroula le bandage. Lorsque ce fut fait, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, contemplant le nouveau visage de sa jeune protégée. Elle lui apparaissait telle qu'elle aurait toujours dû être avec ses traits si fins, si beau, pleine de grâce. Son visage avait beau s'être légèrement allongé, ses traits s'être affinés, son front gagné en hauteur et ses pommettes devenues saillantes et ses yeux avaient beau s'être étirés pour former aujourd'hui deux magnifiques amandes qu'il devinait d'un bleu translucide, elle était toujours la même pour lui.

C'est pour cette raison que Haldir avait été déboussolé en la voyant quelques instants plus tôt. Son teint beaucoup plus clair, faisait penser à de la fragile porcelaine. Ses cheveux non contents de s'être considérablement éclaircis au point d'apparaître d'un blond très clair presque blanc par endroit avaient poussés, au point qu'ils tombaient en cascade au creux de ses reins. Enfin ses oreilles à présent pointues faisaient d'elle une elfe. Mis à part les traits les plus profonds de sa personnalité qui subsistaient en dépit de ce changement, il ne semblait plus rien rester de la sorcière de la veille…

« À présent vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux »

Sarah s'exécuta lentement, comme si craignait que rien ne change et qu'elle soit toujours aveugle. Une fois ouvert, le voile qui lui obscurcissait la vue sembla se lever à son tour, la libérant de sa prison temporaire. La lumière pénétra alors violemment au point de lui refaire fermer aussitôt les yeux.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et l'instant d'après eut un mouvement de recul qui n'échappa à personne. Sa première pensée alors fut que ce qu'elle voyait était absurde.

« Sarah » appela doucement la Dame « que se passe-t-il ? »

« Comment puis-je vous voir aussi près de moi, alors que vous vous trouvez à l'autre bout de la pièce ? »

« Laissez simplement le temps à votre vue de s'adapter, laissez-lui le temps de remettre tous les éléments à leur place, cela ira mieux ensuite. »

Sarah s'exécuta de nouveau. Comme la première fois, elle vit les souverains juste devant le bout de son nez, puis à mesure que les secondes passaient et que sa vue s'adaptait à la situation, les deux souverains semblèrent se reculer d'eux-mêmes jusqu'à retrouver leur place initiale.

« C'est bon, vous êtes retournez à votre place » ne put-elle s'empêcher de commenter.

« Vos oreilles sont magnifiques » lui retourna gentiment le Seigneur Celeborn.

« Mes oreilles ? » répéta-t-elle tout en portant ses mains à ses oreilles.

Un petit cri lui échappa lorsque sous ses doigts, elle put sentir que l'arrondie originelle de ses oreilles avaient disparue, laissant maintenant deviner des oreilles pointues. Le miroir que lui présenta alors son ami, confirma ce qu'elle avait pu sentir. Elle découvrit alors sa nouvelle apparence. Pendant un instant elle eut du mal à se reconnaître, tant le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir était à la fois familier mais différent. Ses cheveux à présent plus longs et beaucoup plus clairs. Ses yeux à présent en amande et un bleu qu'elle aima tout de suite. Son teint qui lui donnait l'air d'une petite chose fragile, et enfin ses oreilles merveilleusement pointues.

Pourtant, une question lui tourmentait encore l'esprit. Question qu'elle s'empressa de poser à la Dame :

« Mais que suis-je exactement ? Une humaine sorcière ou une elfe ? »

« Comme je vous l'ai dit vous êtes ce que l'on peut considérer d'être unique de par vos deux héritages. Ils sont bien distincts et n'entreront jamais en conflit l'un contre l'autre. Au contraire ils sont complémentaires l'un envers l'autre. Vous êtes les deux à la fois ma chère Sarah. Vous allez bientôt vous rendre compte que vous pourrez passer d'une apparence à l'autre aux grès de vos envies. Vos pouvoirs de sorcières coulant dans vos veines vous seront accessibles à tout moment que vous soyez elfe ou sorcière.

Maintenant elle savait qui elle était. Aussi curieux que cela pouvait paraître, c'était comme si elle venait tout juste de venir au monde... Une renaissance. Elle était une elfe, elle appartenait à un peuple majestueux. À cette révélation, son cœur se gonfla de fierté. Enfin elle appartenait à quelqu'un, à ce peuple, sa famille... Finie la colère et la rage. Finie l'envie de tout envoyer valser. Finie la peur et l'incompréhension. Enfin elle était chez elle…

**À suivre….**


	21. Une Sarah très demandée

**Bonjour les amis. Me revoilà de retour parmi vous après une très longue absence. Beaucoup d'entre vous étaient triste à l'idée de ne pas voir de suite à cette fic. Je tiens donc à vous rassurer. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de l'abandonner. Le premier tome ira jusqu'au bout. Cela mettre probablement du temps, mais je l'écrirai.**

**Je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps, je vais plutôt vous laisser apprécier ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Comme d'habitude, mis à part quelques personnages secondaires et Sarah, aucuns des personnages ne m'appartiennent.**

**Bonne lecture à vous!**

* * *

**Chap 21 : **_**Une Sarah très demandée**_

* * *

Il ne fallut que très peu de temps à Sarah pour apprendre à vivre avec ses deux apparences. Forte d'une tout nouvelle résolution et de son nouveau bonheur d'appartenir enfin à un peuple qui la respectait pour ce qu'elle était. Dormir à la façon elfique, restait ce qu'elle préférait par-dessous tout. Cela lui donnait l'impression que le monde était à portée de main. Un nouvel univers s'ouvrait à elle. Toutes ces choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais envisagé de faire auparavant et qui maintenant lui apparaissait avec une extrême simplicité.

Sa nouvelle vision était dorénavant un véritable atout. Qui aurait pu penser que la vision des elfes était aussi sensible, mais également aussi développée. C'était là aussi une heureuse découverte pour Sarah. Avoir des jumelles en guise d'yeux, qui l'eut cru ? Elle voyait le monde différemment, tous ces détails qui avaient toujours étaient là, mais dont elle ne s'était jamais aperçue, aujourd'hui elle les voyait enfin.

Quant à ses pouvoirs de sorcière. Elle les sentait plus vivant, plus vibrant que jamais en elle. Ce fluide magique, cette chaleur diffuse qui faisait partie d'elle. Il ne demandait qu'à être utilisé sous sa nouvelle apparence. Cela semblait si facile d'être aux yeux de tous, une elfe de Lorien, avec des pouvoirs de sorcières. Et c'était si facile. Ils n'attendaient que ça, entré en action. Rien de plus facile. Alors que pendant longtemps, elle les avait toujours refoulé au plus profond d'elle-même, à en perdre même parfois le contrôle, alors qu'elle ne les maîtrisait pas, aujourd'hui elle se sentait tellement plus forte grâce à eux. Elle savait qu'ils faisaient partie d'elle parce qu'ils étaient elle. Aujourd'hui elle les avait parfaitement acceptés, elle en avait la pleine maîtrise, et pour rien au monde elle n'y renoncerait. Ils étaient elle. Et elle était eux.

Le plus surprenant fut certainement la réaction du peuple de la Lorien, suite à sa métamorphose. Ou plus exactement le manque de réaction des elfes, qui il faut bien l'avouer, n'avait pas été plus surprit que ça d'apprendre que leur petite sorcière qui leur en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs à son arrivée en ces lieux, avait en elle une part d'elfe. Même si personne ne le lui avait réellement dit, ils avaient bien senti au fil des jours qu'il se dégageait d'elle un je ne sais quoi qui leurs rappelait que malgré tout elle était une des leurs. Surtout que bien évidemment, par les Valars, les Seigneurs des lieux n'auraient jamais permis que n'importe qui demeure aussi longtemps en ces lieux, sans une bonne raison.

Et il y avait aussi eu ce sentiment plus fort qu'un je ne sais quoi qui avait commencé à se manifester quelques jours avant le début de sa métamorphose. Un sentiment de liberté, d'appartenance aux lieux. Tous l'avaient parfaitement ressenti. Seuls deux ou trois en avaient compris la raison avant que les Seigneurs ne leurs en explique la raison.

Aujourd'hui, elle était leur fierté. Sarah Ancalimë de son nom d'Homme. Jeune sorcière débarquant d'un autre monde nommé Terre. Nouvellement mi- elfe mi- sorcière aux pouvoirs exceptionnels, qui se révélaient d'une puissance inimaginable. Elle était leur fierté, mais également, la peur au plus profond de leurs cœurs, leur plus grand espoir dans cette guerre qui était à présent imminente.

Sarah rejoignit son amie Enelya aux maisons de guérison voir si cette dernière n'avait pas besoin d'un petit coup de main en cette belle matinée. Bien que les lieux ne soient jamais bien pleins, il lui arrivait de trouver son amie au chevet d'enfants principalement qui apprenaient la vie. C'est donc une fois de plus auprès d'un enfant qu'elle retrouva la guérisseuse qui pansait une écorchure à une petite tête blonde.

« Je peux me joindre à toi ? » lui demanda-t-elle en guise de bonjour.

Enelya lui sourit comprenant où son amie voulait en venir. Sarah adorait ces enfants, tellement elle se voyait en eux. Et eux de leur côté l'adorait pour sa magie. Il n'y avait pas une fois où lorsqu'elle leur racontait des histoires, elle ne mêlait pas sa magie, à leurs plus grand plaisir.

« J'en serais plus qu'honorée » lui répondit son amie.

Sarah positionna ses mains au-dessus du genou du petit elfe. Presque immédiatement, ses mains s'illuminèrent d'une douce lueur, accompagnée de milliers de petites lueurs bleues qui tourbillonnaient bienveillantes autour de la blessure, alors que Sarah ressentait la vie dans ses mains. En quelques secondes tout fut terminé. L'incandescence de ses mains se résorba, ses scintillement également, et l'écorchure avait laissé place à une peau dépourvue de toute blessure. Les déchirures des vêtements autour de la petite blessure s'étaient annulées d'elles-mêmes. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

La blessure s'était guérie d'elle-même pour la plus grande joie de l'enfant qui d'après l'espièglerie de son visage n'avait qu'une seule envie : retourner jouer avec ses camarades qui l'attendait près de l'entrée en chuchotant entre eux, et accessoirement repasser par les maisons de guérisons, pour une nouvelles visite auprès de leur guérisseuse magique.

« Voilà bonhomme, c'est guéri » s'amusa-t-elle.

Le garçonnet se suspendit joyeusement à son cou pour déposer un baiser sonore sur sa joue. Puis sans demander son reste, il sortit en courant en compagnie de ses amis.

Pendant ce temps-là, à l'extérieur, les gardes repèrent un cavalier à l'approche. Un cavalier blond entra dans la cité de Carras Galadron, chevauchant un destrier blanc comme neige. Sans que personne ne s'oppose à son passage, il avança d'un pas paisible en direction des écuries où il laissa sa monture aux bons soins des palefreniers.

On le surnommait '_tête blonde_' dans le langage des hommes à cause de la couleur blonde de ses cheveux. Il était le commandant des armées de Rivendell, royaume d'Elrond. C'était d'ailleurs à la demande de ce dernier qu'il était venu transmettre un message aux Seigneurs des lieux.

C'est paisiblement, avec toute la grâce naturelle des elfes même en période de sombres heures qu'il s'avança vers le palais royal où il se fit annoncer.

« Seigneur Celeborn, Dame Galdriel » les salua-t-il respectueusement lorsqu'ils furent devant lui.

« Glorfindel. Mon cher ami, quel bon vent vous amène ici ? » le questionna Seigneur Celeborn

« Il a un message de la plus haute importance à nous transmettre » le devança la Dame après avoir pénétré l'esprit du visiteur.

« C'est cela ma Dame. Mon Seigneur Elrond m'a chargé personnellement de venir vous transmettre un message. Les heures sombres se rapprochent bien plus vite que nous le pensions. Nous n'avons désormais plus le choix face à la menace. Mon Seigneur réunit une assemblée extraordinaire. Sa venue est probablement notre seul espoir de réussite. » annonça-t-il tristement.

« Par Eru, ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Elle n'est pas encore prête ! »

« Mon Amie » commença doucement Celeborn qui connaissait le lien puissant qui unissait désormais son épouse à leur jeune invitée « Ce que nous craignions depuis longtemps est en train de se produire. Je sais que ce que nous nous apprêtons à lui demander dépasse l'entendement tant elle n'est encore qu'une enfant. Mais aujourd'hui, nous ne pouvons plus reculer l'échéance. Nous prierons s'il le faut les Valars pour qu'ils la protègent. Nous ne pouvons lui demander ce sacrifice et pourtant c'est ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire.»

Glorfindel ne s'attarda pas plus. Sitôt son message délivré, et après quelques heures de repos au sein de la maison des invités, le valeureux guerrier reprit la route pour Rivendell.

De leur côté, les Seigneurs de la Lorien se retirèrent dans leurs appartements, le cœur lourd. Ils s'apprêtaient à perdre Sarah, et cela leur brisait le cœur. Ils restèrent un long moment à décider de la façon dont ils présenteraient les choses à la jeune mortelle. Même s'ils en connaissaient déjà la réponse, les visions de Galadriel leur avaient déjà révélé le prochain départ de Sarah. Ils ne parvenaient à se résoudre à la laisser partir. Et pourtant, c'était là son destin. Et ils ne pouvaient s'y opposer !

C'est ainsi qu'un long moment plus tard, alors que le soleil commençait sa descente à l'horizon, qu'ils se rendirent ensemble aux maisons de guérison. Ils l'y trouvèrent en grande discussion avec son amie Enelya.

« Sarah » l'appela doucement Galadriel.

À l'appel de la souveraine, Sarah se figea un très court instant. Quelque chose dans la voix de son aînée l'incita à penser qu'il se passait quelque chose. Le visage de cette dernière reflétait une intense tristesse comme elle n'en avait jamais vu chez cette dernière. Une tristesse que Galdriel ne parvenait pas à cacher.

« Mes Seigneurs ! Que se passe-t-il ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Haldir ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt.

« Rassurez-vous Sarah. Haldir va très bien » la rassura Celeborn. « Nous avons à vous parler. C'est un sujet délicat que nous avons à aborder avec vous. Venez Sarah, allons faire quelques pas à l'extérieur. »

Tous les trois ressortirent rapidement des maisons de guérisons. Sans dire un mot, ils prirent le chemin de la clairière des Souverains. Cette attitude attisa la curiosité de Sarah. Elle sentait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose, vu leur mine défaite. Ils tentaient de sourire. Mais cela sonnait étrangement faux.

Arrivés à destination, ils s'installèrent dans le talan. Celeborn et Galadriel face à Sarah. Durant quelques longues secondes encore, aucun ne dit mot. Ils se contentaient de la regarder, leurs si beaux yeux pleins de sagesse, reflétait toujours cette tristesse.

Ce fut finalement Celeborn qui prit le premier la parole.

« Sarah, ce que nous avons à vous dire est très important. Nous allons tenter de vous expliquer les choses le plus clairement possible afin que vous compreniez bien ce que nous tentons de vous expliquer. L'important est qu'il ne subsiste aucun doute dans votre esprit »

« Sachez toutefois que la décision finale n'appartient qu'à vous mon enfant » continua doucement Galadriel en prenant doucement la main de Sarah.

« Vous commencez à me faire un peu peur là » murmura Sarah.

« Sarah. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'un mal en puissance se cache aux delà de nos frontières. Caché en Mordor, le mal semble s'être réveillé, gagnant en puissance, et tentant de répandre son influence sur toutes les contrées de la Terre du Milieu. Nous savons par ailleurs que l'anneau unique a été retrouvé, qu'il cherche à retrouver son maître, d'où l'activité ressentie récemment en Mordor. Des cavaliers noirs en sont sortis, parcourant nos terres à la recherche de l'unique pour leur maître. « reprit Celeborn, la voix plus grave que jamais.

« Mon enfant écoutez-moi. Le Seigneur Elrond tiendra un conseil extraordinaire en son royaume le 19 Octobre. Vous y êtes conviée car certaines informations vous concernent au plus haut lieu. » enchaîna Galadriel.

« Il faut que vous sachiez également que votre présence en ces lieux a été révélée à notre ennemi. Un de nos anciens alliés, dont Elrond a tu le nom jusqu'à présent s'est récemment rallié au Mordor, nous trahissant, et révélant certaines de vos aptitudes. »

« Sarah. La guerre est désormais imminente. Au vu des dernières informations qui nous sont parvenues, il semble que vous alliez devoir prendre parti à cette guerre. De façon directe ou indirecte nous ne le savons pas encore. D'où la demande d'Elrond à ce que vous participiez à cette assemblée extraordinaire en son royaume. Néanmoins la décision finale n'appartiendra qu'à vous. » sourit Galadriel.

Sarah les regarda tour à tour, ne sachant que penser. Ce qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps d'une certaine façon était arrivé plus rapidement que prévu. Elle avait peur à présent. Peur de faire un mauvais choix. Peur que le choix qu'elle fera sera lourd de conséquence. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce qu'on pourrait lui demander. Peur de ne pas réussir à accomplir ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

Toutes ces questions durent se lire sur son visage, car Galadriel qui n'avait cessé de l'observer lui dit :

« Il est tout à fait normal que vous ayez peur de l'inconnu Sarah. Tout le monde a un jour ou l'autre eu peur de décevoir, de ne pas se sentir prêt à accomplir ce qu'on attendait d'eux. Douter de ses capacités, vous rend plus fort que ce que vous pouviez penser. »

« J'imagine donc que je dois être honorée d'avoir été spécialement invitée à cette assemblée. Et si j'acceptai sa requête, quand devrais-je me mettre en route pour Rivendell ? »

« Le plus rapidement possible car la route risque d'être assez longue. En fait dès demain pour être plus précis » révéla Celeborn

« Si tôt ?

« Nous sommes désolés mon enfant. Nous ne pensions pas que tout cela arriverai si tôt. Nous pensions avoir plus de temps pour vous y préparer. »

« Vous n'y êtes pour rien mes Seigneurs. Si c'est ainsi que les choses doivent arriver, nous ne pourrons lutter contre. Et puis ce n'est qu'un conseil. Je serai rapidement de retour. » optimisa Sarah.

« Un conseil certes, mais probablement lourd de conséquences pour ma suite des évènements » sourit tristement Galadriel « mais vous avez raison Sarah. Pour ce moment, ce n'est là qu'un conseil. »

« Si vous le permettez, je vais me retirer à présent. Je voudrais me préparer pour le départ de demain. »

« Bien évidemment. Allez-y Sarah » l'encouragea Celeborn.

C'est malgré tout le cœur lourd que la sorcière prit congé de ses ainés, et prit le chemin de son talan. Elle prépara rapidement un sac dans lequel elle y mit pêle-mêle quelques affaires indispensables. Notamment quelques pantalons et longues tuniques, ainsi qu'une longue cape verte grise, ce qui la ferai aisément passer pour un rôdeur.

Le reste de la soirée fut assez calme. Elle eut la visite de tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Venus la soutenir et l'encourager pour son futur voyage, chacun y allant de son conseil. Tous avaient été mis au courant par les Seigneurs, qui leurs avaient expliqués les raisons.

Lorsqu'ils repartirent, Sarah se sentit forte. Elle était habitée par une nouvelle détermination. À savoir qu'elle était tout à fait capable d'entreprendre ce voyage, que tout se déroulerai pour le mieux. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, ce qu'on attendait d'elle. C'est tout naturellement qu'elle accomplira sa mission.

Le matin du départ, elle se leva tôt, et sur une subite impulsion, elle glissa dans ses affaires les quelques photos qu'elle possédait de son père. Elle accrocha également autour de son cou son pendentif auquel elle tenait énormément, qu'elle glissa ensuite sous sa tunique grise.

Lorsqu'enfin elle fut prête, elle rejoignit les écuries, où elle eut la surprise de retrouver tous ses amis qui l'y attendaient. Chacun leur tour, ils la prirent dans leurs bras, la serrant fort contre eux avant de lui souhaiter bonne chance pour son périple.

Elle leur promit de se montrer extrêmement prudente, de ne rien tenter de stupide. C'est aussi pourquoi elle portait autour de la taille une ceinture de cuir sur laquelle était accroché deux poignards à la lame extrêmement tranchante. Elle y portait également l'épée dont elle se servait pendant ses séances d'entraînement au maniement des armes. C'est Haldir qui la lui avait apportée la veille.

Nilwë avait été scellé alors qu'elle se préparait dans son talan. Il n'attendait plus que sa cavalière pour partir. Vient alors le moment du départ. Alors qu'elle montait à cheval, Sarah ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil sur sa maison, ses amis, comme si au plus profond d'elle, elle sentait qu'il lui faudrait attendre très longtemps avant qu'elle ne puisse revenir en ses lieux.

Enfin, elle lança son cheval au pas, le temps de sortir de la cité, puis de la forêt. Rapidement elle fut rejointe par Alassë et Haldir, qui choisirent de l'escorter jusqu'au frontières du royaume.

Arrivés aux frontières, les trois cavaliers mirent pied à terre une dernière fois. Alors que de leurs côtés les deux hommes avaient le cœur serré de la laisser partir si loin d'eux. De son côté Sarah n'en menait pas plus large, le cœur gros, les larmes qui menaçaient de couler d'ici peu. Ils lui firent leurs dernières recommandations. Lui recommandant d'être bien prudente, et de bien s'arrêter à la nuit tombée.

Enfin, elle se mit au galop, sans un regard en arrière, alors que n'ayant plus la force de le contenir, elle laissa ses larmes couler librement sur ses joues.

Sa première halte, elle la fit quelques longues heures plus tard afin de laisser son cheval reposer un peu. Elle en profita pour manger un de ces délicieux pains elfique qui lui avaient été remis avant son départ. Elle choisit aussi de prendre son apparence d'elfe en remontant à cheval. Elle laissa son cheval galoper au grès de ses envies jusqu'à ce que le jour décline lentement. Elle choisit une petite cavité rocheuse pour campement, ainsi elle pourrait se protéger de la pluie et des vents cette nuit, s'il y en avait.

C'est ainsi qu'au milieu de la matinée du quatrième jour, elle arriva au croisement de la route du Sud et du chemin vert. Elle s'y arrêta pour manger rapidement, car voulait perdre le moins de temps possible. Elle s'apprêtait tout juste à se remettre en selle, lorsqu'une violente douleur la prit à l'estomac. Sous l'effet de la douleur, elle se plia en deux. À cet instant, elle sentit sa magie qui prit le dessus sur elle. Et eu alors un instant de panique, car la dernière fois que sa magie avait pris le dessus sur elle, elle avait fait pas mal de dégâts en Lorien. Toutefois, cette fois-ci elle ressentait quelque chose de nouveau, de différent. Sa magie la parcourait à une allure folle. Elle pouvait la sentir.

Un vent qui semblait venir du Nord se mit à tourbillonner follement autour d'elle, essayant presque à l'obliger à prendre la direction du Nord. C'était comme si on essayait de lui transmettre un message, mais elle ne parvenait pas à le déchiffrer, luttant comme elle le pouvait pour ne pas perdre la maîtrise de sa magie. Le vent se mit alors à tourbillonner tout autour d'elle. Et lorsqu'il entra directement en contact avec tout son être, elle eut des flashs très lumineux, très rapides, d'une violence inouïe.

Dans le premier, elle reconnue Aragorn dans ce qui semblait être une auberge, assis à une table dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, à demi dissimulé sous sa cape, rabattue pour l'occasion sur sa tête. Il surveillait du coin de l'œil quatre petites créatures installées un peu plus loin, et qui étaient loin de passer inaperçues.

Dans le suivant, elle se retrouva dans une chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle y reconnue de nouveau Aragorn, debout devant la fenêtre, qui semblait surveiller ce qui passait à l'extérieur. L'atmosphère y était beaucoup plus étouffée, beaucoup plus sombre. La route principale était déserte jusqu'à ce que surgissent neufs cavaliers noirs montant neufs terrifiants chevaux aux yeux rouges. Aux cris aigus venant de l'extérieur, les quatre petites créatures à nouveau présente, se réveillèrent en sursaut.

Un troisième flash remplaçait déjà le précédent. Cette fois-ci, elle y vit Aragorn qui se battait seul contre des créatures qui ressemblaient étrangement aux cavaliers du flash précédent. Ils ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des spectres vivant. Il parvenait à en enflammer certains, ce qui faisait reculer les autres en poussant à nouveau d'horribles cris aigus. Ce flash ci fut rapidement remplacé par un nouveau. Cette fois-ci il faisait grand jour. Elle put y voir un magnifique cheval blanc monté par une femme, ou plutôt une magnifique elfe en laquelle elle reconnue Arwen. Elle chevauchait à vive allure, tenant d'une main les rennes de son cheval, tandis que de l'autre, elle maintenait fermement contre elle l'une des créatures qu'elle avait vu dans ses flashs précédents. La créature en question semblait bien mal en point. Arwen était poursuivi par les neufs cavaliers qu'elle reconnut sans peine. Ils étaient déployés en V derrière elle et gagnaient sensiblement du terrain. L'un d'eux tendait la main en avant et…

Le flash s'interrompit alors, laissant Sarah à bout de souffle, on aurait dit qu'elle venait de courir un marathon, alors qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Non… » souffla-t-elle « non… »

Alors elle essaya de se remémorer son premier flash. Elle se souvenait avoir vu ce village au cours de son apprentissage. Comment se nommait-il déjà ? Avec ses grandes portes, son auberge du poney fringuant, sa grande route principale. Bree si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut. Les Seigneurs la tueraient s'ils avaient vent de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Se remettant en selle, elle fit prendre à son cheval, la direction opposé de celle qu'elle était sensée suivre. Cap au Nord et non au Sud.

« Allez mon beau, c'est une urgence. Il va falloir m'aider, j'ai besoin de tout ce que tu peux me donner ! »

L'animal sembla comprendre la demande de sa cavalière car l'instant d'après, il filait au triple galop sur le chemin vert.

Les quelques voyageurs qu'elle rencontra en chemin eurent à peine le temps de l'apercevoir tellement elle semblait à la vitesse du vent. Un peu comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tout ce qu'ils eurent le temps de voir, c'est un cheval noir monté par une elfe vêtue d'un long manteau noir semblable à ceux que portent les rodeurs.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain à la tombée du jour, elle pénétrait enfin dans le village, juste avant la fermeture des portes principales pour la nuit.

Elle mit son cheval au pas, afin de tenter de reconnaître les lieux qu'elle avait rapidement aperçu dans sa vision. Il fallait qu'elle trouve la bonne auberge elle se voyait mal se présenter dans toutes les auberges du village à la recherche de quatre créatures pas plus hautes que trois pommes.

Il fallait croire que la chance était avec elle, car après quelques pas seulement dans le village, elle reconnut l'auberge de sa vision. L'auberge du poney fringuant put-elle lire.

Une fois son cheval à l'abri aux écuries, Sarah revint sur ses pas, s'arrêta quelques instants devant l'établissement qui l'intéressait. Se décidant enfin, elle entra alors dans l'auberge. Sitôt entrée, elle ne passa pas inaperçu avec son style vestimentaire, la capuche toujours rabattue sur sa tête, si bien que tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.

Arrivée au comptoir, elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que le propriétaire ne vienne à sa rencontre.

« Une chambre, et de quoi manger s'il vous plait »

« Installez-vous, je vous apporte ça » lui répondit-il en lui remettant la clef de sa chambre.

Tout comme Aragorn dans sa vision, Sarah alla s'installer au fond de la salle, à la même table qu'avait occupé ce dernier quelques longues heures plus tôt.

D'où elle s'était assise, elle avait une vue d'ensemble sur la salle. L'homme au comptoir lui apporta rapidement de quoi se restaurer. Tout en mangeant, elle parcourue la salle dans son ensemble, scrutant chaque personnes qui entraient, écoutant les différentes conversations en cours. Mais rien ne retint son attention. Si bien qu'au bout d'une heure environ, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Des hobbits c'est ainsi que se nommaient les créatures il n'y en avait aucune trace, et d'Aragorn, encore moins.

Alors que la salle se vidait peu à peu, elle interpella l'homme qui l'avait servie.

« Dites-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu récemment quatre hobbits accompagnés d'un homme aux cheveux lui tombant sur les épaules, et qui répond au nom de Grand-pas ? »

« Faite attention à vous gente dame, ces rodeurs ce ne sont pas des gens fréquentables. Ils sont mauvais, dangereux » la mit-il en garde.

« Merci de votre attention à mon égard, néanmoins vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, les avez-vous vus ? »

« Oui je les aient vus. Ils séjournaient ici jusque hier. »

« Ils sont partis tôt je présume ?! »

« Oui, ils ont quittés l'auberge assez précipitamment hier à l'aube »

Sarah le remercia, puis ayant terminé son repas, elle se retira dans sa chambre pour réfléchir aux dernières informations qu'elle avait obtenue. S'ils étaient partis la veille à l'aube, cela leur faisait quasiment deux jours d'avance. Mais s'ils étaient à pieds, car ils devaient certainement l'être, cela réduisait considérablement leur avance. Et comme elle était à cheval, en partant à l'aube elle aussi, elle pouvait aisément rattraper son retard en quelques heures si elle ne s'arrêtait pas avant de les avoir rattrapés.

Elle s'accorda ensuite quelques heures de sommeil elfique.

Dès que les premières lueurs du jour apparurent le lendemain matin, Sarah était fin prête à reprendre la route. Elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps, et pouvoir les rattraper au plus vite. Elle descendit donc dans la grande salle de l'auberge déserte à cette heure-ci.

Elle s'y restaura rapidement de quelques fruits, rendit sa clef et en profita également pour se renseigner sur la route qu'ils avaient empruntés.

« Ils ont pris la grande route, jeune demoiselle. Soyez extrêmement prudente si vous veniez à rencontrer ce Grand-pas »

Sarah ne s'en formalisa pas, pensant que d'une certaine façon, il n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort. Non seulement elle était une femme, et ce n'était pas tous les jours, qu'une jeune elfe partait à la recherche d'un rôdeur, alors que ces derniers ne jouissaient pas d'une bonne réputation.

Elle, elle savait qu'elle ne risquait absolument rien e sa compagnie. Car elle, elle le connaissait mieux que personne. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une apparence qu'il se donnait. Surtout que s'il y avait une personne qui pouvait se révéler dangereuse, c'était bien elle, et non le rodeur. Elle possédait une arme rare qu'il ne possédait pas et qu'il ne posséderait jamais : la magie !

Sarah sourit de contentement à cette idée alors qu'elle prenait la route des écuries. Nilwë hennit de contentement à l'approche de sa cavalière. Sarah ressortit des écuries au moment où le soleil commençait son ascension dans le ciel.

Conformément aux dires de l'aubergiste, elle prit la direction de la grande route. Celle-ci était tout aussi déserte à cette heure matinale.

N'ayant qu'une idée en tête, à savoir rattraper au plus vite Aragorn, elle mit son cheval au galop.

Le paysage défilait autour d'elle sans qu'elle n'y prêta véritablement attention. Sa seule préoccupation pour l'heure était de réduire la distance qui la séparait de son ami. Et comme pour l'aider dans son périple, un léger vent venant du Nord-Est semblait l'entourer, la poussant dans la bonne direction, comme quelques jours auparavant lorsqu'elle avait eu ses visions. Elle ne s'accorda qu'une pause alors que la journée était bien avancée pour permettre à son cheval de se reposer, l'ayant fait galoper tout le long durant afin de réduire la distance qui la séparait de son but.

Un cri lointain lui glaça le sang, l'obligeant à s'arrêter quelques instant, incertaine. Dans l'obscurité bien avancée, elle chercha grâce à son vision d'elfe des points mouvants. Des éléments en mouvements qui pourraient être ce qu'elle cherchait. Dans la lointaine obscurité, elle discerna ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un foyer de feu en mouvement. Il s'agissait plus de petits points qui s'agitaient qu'autre chose mais cela la satisfit amplement car elle prit le risque d'en prendre la direction. Si elle se trompait cela se autant de temps de perdu dans sa recherche. En revanche, si elle avait vu juste, sa quête toucherait presque à sa fin.

Sa folle course contre la montre la mena finalement au guet, mais il n'y avait personne. Mettant tout de même pied à terre, elle constata les reste d'un feu encore chaud, qu'elle raviva grâce à une formule afin d'y voir plus clair. Il y avait également les restes d'un repas abandonnés précipitamment. L'épée à la main pour plus de sécurité, la bride de son cheval à la main, Sarah s'avança prudemment à la recherche d'indices qui pourraient expliquer ce qui ressemblait à une fuite. Mais il n'y avait personne, mais elle sentait qu'elle ne devait pas être loin derrière eux. L'écart se resserrait considérablement mais devait-elle s'en réjouir, ou au contraire devait s'en inquiéter. Elle n'avait pas pu empêcher les visions qu'elle avait eu de se réaliser. L'un des petits hommes devait à coup sûr être blessé. Dans sa dernière vision, elle avait vu Arwen poursuivit par des cavaliers qui en avaient après le petit homme qu'elle tentait de protéger. Il lui fallait impérativement les rattraper et lui venir en aide. Sinon à quoi sa magie lui servirait-elle si elle ne parvenait même pas à empêcher certains événements qu'elle pouvait voir avant qu'ils ne se produisent de se produire !

Là, elle sentit le désespoir l'envahir. Que faire pour empêcher que cela ne se produise ? Quelle direction prendre ? Cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Jusque-là on pouvait en parti dire que la chance avait été de son côté en la menant là où elle devait se rendre. Mais qu'arriverait si pour une raison quelconque elle choisissait un chemin plutôt qu'un autre ? Les conséquences pourraient sans nuls doutes être désastreuses. Mais pour parvenir à prendre la bonne direction il lui fallait impérativement commencer par retrouver Aragorn. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, espérant une intuition ou autre chose qui pourrait l'aider. En posant son regard sur le bois en contre-bas, elle se dit pourquoi pas. Le plus silencieusement possible, elle s'y dirigea la bride du cheval toujours à la main. Il lui sembla alors qu'elle y parvenait entre des bruits de voix étouffées. Elle en distinguait deux sûres, et peut-être même un troisième.

Elle se laissa alors guider par les voix, espérant au plus profond d'elle-même ne pas se tromper. L'épée à la main, elle essaya d'être le plus silencieuse possible, et elle y parvint plus ou moins. Pour elle-même il n'y avait pas de problème. En revanche, elle ne pouvait empêcher les pas de son cheval sur les brindilles de bois.

Elle eut en fin de compte un gros doute, lorsqu'en débouchant à l'orée d'une petite clairière, un silence des plus religieux se fit soudainement. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir trois petites formes se cachait derrière un bosquet.

Et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de faire un geste de plus, la lame d'une épée tranchante vint s'appuyer contre sa gorge. Dans son dos, elle sentit un corps, qui doucement se déplaça jusqu'à lui faire face.

Lorsqu'elle reconnut son assayant, elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Aragorn, enfin je vous trouve »

L'effet fut immédiat. Aragorn se recula de quelques pas, libérant au passage sa gorge, tandis que derrière eux, les trois hobbits sortaient de leur cachette. L'un d'entre eux s'avança même jusqu'à leur hauteur comme hypnotisé par la jeune elfe, jusqu'à ce qu'Aragorn qui avait repris ses esprits, l'empêcha d'approcher plus en plaçant son bras devant lui.

« Oh, regardez encore une elfe » s'exclama-t-il subjugué.

Rassurée, Sarah fut la première à ranger son épée, leur montrant de ce fait qu'elle ne leur voulait aucun mal.

« Cela fait des jours que je vous cherchait Aragorn, et enfin je vous trouve ! »

« Pardonnez mon étonnement, mais je n'ai pas le souvenir que nos routes se soient déjà croisées par le passé. Et pourtant vous semblez me connaître ! » s'exclama-t-il méfiant.

Sarah sourit face à sa confusion. Comment pourrait-il avoir le souvenir de la connaître alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue sous cette apparence.

« Vous êtes ? » la pressa-t-il

'_Bien des choses ont changées depuis ma dernière visite à Rivendell, ' _reprit-elle en elfique '_ seulement ne me dites pas que vous avez réussi à oublier le seul membre féminin de notre quatuor infernal quand-même ?!' _sourit-elle.

Sarah eut lors la satisfaction de voir l'incrédulité se peindre sur le visage du rôdeur.

'_Par Er__u, comment est-ce possible ? Sarah ?!'_ poursuivit-il dans le même langage

'_En chair, en os et en elfe !' _dit-elle avec humour. _'Mais l'heure est grave mon ami. Aragorn, depuis combien de temps Arwen est-elle reparti avec l'un des hobbits ?'_

'_Mais comment pouvez-vous être au courant de cela ? vous arrivez à peine !'_

'_Cela serait trop long à expliquer maintenant, alors que nous sommes pris par le temps. Mais c'est grâce à la magie. Elle m'a montré que vous aviez besoin d'aide, et comme je n'étais pas très loin, j'ai fait un petit rochet par ici. Je sais qu'Arwen est en ce moment même poursuivie par des cavaliers à l'allure repoussante. Je crains que seule elle ne s'en sorte pas, d'où ma présence. Il faut impérativement que je la rattrape pour lui venir en aide. Et chaque minute que nous prenons ici à parler, c'est autant de temps perdu à lui venir en aide.'_

'_Cela fait quelques heures maintenant qu'elle est partie. Les cavaliers noirs n'abandonneront pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas eu ce qu'ils sont venus cherc__her. Si vous pouvez réellement l'aider, allez-y Sarah. Toute aide salvatrice sera la bienvenue en ces temps sombre…' _la supplia-t-il presque.

« Eh oh, on est là nous aussi ! » les interrompit alors l'un des hobbits un peu joufflu.

Aragorn et Sarah se retournèrent de concert, les deux hobbits les avaient rejoints, et les regardaient quelque peu méfiant, tandis que le troisième semblait toujours aussi hypnotisé par l'elfe.

« Ça nous concerne tout autant que vous. Je vous signale que Frodon est notre ami » continua l'autre hobbit au gilet jaune.

« Pardonnez-nous » leur dit Sarah compatissante en langue commune « c'est juste que nous somme pris par le temps. Nous essayons d'aider votre ami, et le temps nous manque quelque peu. »

Puis se retournant vers Aragorn, elle reprit toujours en langue commune afin que les semis-hommes puissent suivre.

« Aragorn, sa monture est-elle rapide ? »

« Très rapide oui, pourquoi une telle question. »

« S'il est aussi rapide que Nilwë, et si elle ne s'est pas arrêtée depuis son départ de Rivendell, je pense avoir de bonnes chances de la rattraper. Mais avant je pense à quelque chose… »

« Sarah » l'interrompit Aragorn soucieux. « Vous ne comptez tout de même pas vous lancer à leur poursuite ! »

« Et comment que je ne vais pas le faire. C'est notre seule chance d'aider Arwen et Frodon. Souvenez-vous que je suis pleine de surprise. Je peux aisément faire diversion pour les ralentir et lui permettre de gagner les rives de Rivendell»

' _Sarah ! dès lors que vous interviendr__ez, vous ne serez plus en sécurité. Ils sauront ce que vous êtes, la menace que vous représenterez pour le Mordor et surtout pour lui ! Il vous poursuivra, tentera certainement d'une façon ou d'une autre de vous corrompre pour vous faire rejoindre son camp__'_ reprit-il en elfique

« Nous aviserons en temps voulu. Pour l'heure le plus important est de porter secours à Arwen. »

Puis s'agenouillant depuis le hobbits qui la contemplait avec des yeux de merlan frit depuis son arrivé, elle lui sourit amicalement et posant une main sur son épaule, elle lui demanda :

« Dites-moi jeune homme, cela vous plairait-il de m'accompagner porter secours à votre ami ? Et retrouver l'autre elfe ? »

« Et comment. Voyager avec une si jolie elfe, mais ça ne sera pas trop dangereux quand même. Pas que je sois trouillard, mais on ne sait jamais ce qui peux arriver »

« Non ça ne sera pas dangereux, je vous en donne ma parole » lui sourit-elle

« Alors c'est d'accord. Quand partons-nous ? »

« Attends, t'es pas sérieux là Pippin ?! T'as pas entendu de ce qu'ils ont dit ? »

« Bien sûr que si, on va aller retrouver l'autre jolie elfe, Merry. »

« N'ayez crainte jeune Merry, je prendrais bien soin de votre ami » le rassura Sarah

« Ce n'est pas mon ami, c'est mon cousin. T'as vraiment rien écouté de ce qu'ils ont dit Pippin. Ils ne parlent pas d'une simple promenade, ils parlent de partir à la poursuite de ceux qui poursuivent Frodon et l'autre elfe. Ça n'a rien d'une simple promenade crois-moi. Elle a parlé de faire diversion. Tu crois toujours que tu ne risques rien ?! »

« Je vous promets que je prendrais le plus grand soin de votre cousin. Je ne le mettrais pas inutilement en danger. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. Vous le retrouverez tel que vous le voyez là dès votre arrivée à Rivendell. Allez Pippin, en selle.

Une fois le jeune hobbit parfaitement installé sur le dos de son fidèle cheval, Sarah se tourna une dernière fois vers Aragorn qui venait de poser ma main sur son bras.

'_Sarah, il faudra m'expliquer un bon nombre de choses'_

'_Tout ce qu'il vous plaira de savoir. Mais pour l'heure il nous faut impérativement partir si nous voulons parvenir à rattraper Arwen.'_

'_Soyez prudente Sarah. Ne tentez rien de stupide qui pourrait vous mettre en danger. Bonne chance à vous'_

'_Merci Aragorn, il est vrai que j'en aurai probablement besoin. Mais je reste confiante, tout devrait bien se passer'_

Elle se mit prestement en selle et cala son passager au plus près d'elle. Puis elle se pencha et tout en caressant son cheval entre ses oreilles, elle lui chuchota :

« Allez mon grand. Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable »

Comme s'il n'attendait que ça, le cheval sorti de la clairière dans un triple galop. Ils traversèrent les bois et débouchèrent dans une immense plaine sans rencontrer personne.

Ils chevauchèrent tout le reste de la nuit sans jamais s'arrêter. Contre elle, elle pouvait sentir le petit cœur de son petit passager battre la chamade. Elle le sentait tendu à présent. Il devait certainement réaliser que la petite promenade ne serait finalement pas aussi reposante qu'il l'avait pensé lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé de l'accompagné. Une fois de plus, il aurait vraiment du écouter son cousin.

« Je te promets que rien ne t'arriveras tant que tu seras avec moi. Sois sans craintes » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille

« Vous en êtes sûre ? »

« Parfaitement sûre. Ça risque d'être un peu mouvementé, mais je fais la promesse qu'il ne t'arrivera rien ! »

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir chevauché toute la nuit, et prendre le temps de s'accorder une pause, qu'ils débouchèrent dans une vaste pleine qui sembla tout de suite familière à Sarah. Des bosquets de part et d'autres du chemin emprunté s'étendaient à perte de vue. Sarah accéléra sensiblement l'allure de sa monture, lorsqu'enfin elle les vit, au loin droit devant elle.

Comme dans sa vision, le cheval blanc que montait Arwen était poursuivi par neuf cavaliers noirs qui formaient un V derrière elle. Elle vit Arwen jeter un bref coup d'œil en arrière, mais visiblement elle ne s'aperçue pas que ses poursuiveurs étaient également poursuivis. Pendant que les neufs cavaliers noirs gagnaient du terrain sur l'elfe, Sarah gagnait également du terrain sur eux.

Lorsqu'elle ne se retrouva plus qu'à quelques mètres derrière eux, et surtout lorsqu'elle vit l'un des cavaliers tendre la main pour attraper Frodon, elle se décida à manifester sa présence. Transférant les rênes de son cheval à son passager, elle porta ses doigts à sa bouche, et aussitôt un long sifflement se fit entendre.

Cela eut l'effet escompté, car la main fut aussitôt rapatrié vers son propriétaire, alors que les cavaliers les plus en arrières tournèrent instinctivement la tête dans sa direction.

Un long frisson d'horreur la saisit, et son sang se glaça dans ses veines, lorsqu'elle vit enfin à quoi ils ressemblaient. Ils n'avaient pas de visage. Une sorte de trou béant et noir remplaçait l'espace où aurait dû se trouver le visage. Même Pippin eut un léger mouvement de recul contre elle.

Mais à présent, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. Ils étaient découverts, et Arwen avait plus que jamais besoin d'elle. Se ressaisissant, elle remonta à leur hauteur.

« Salut ! Je crois que tu gênes » ne peut-elle s'empêcher d'ironiser pour masquer sa peur

Et levant la main dans le ciel, elle en balaya l'air ce qui eut pour résultat de propulser le cavalier dans le décor à plusieurs mètres de là.

« Et un de moins, au prochain » commenta-t-elle

« Waouh ! Comment tu as fait ça ? » s'enthousiasma Pippin

« Ça mon cher ami, c'est de la magie. Regarde ce n'est pas fini ! »

Et de nouveau, elle balaya l'air de sa main, et deux autres cavaliers noirs connurent le même sort que le précédent.

« Et encore deux de moins. Pas mal ! Maintenant faut se frayer un chemin. Tiens bien les rênes et fais attention à notre trajectoire. »

Cette fois-ci, tout en se concentrant au maximum, elle ferma légèrement les mains avant de les rouvrir presque instantanément. Les cavaliers excepté elle, Pippin, Arwen et Frodon se retrouvèrent figés dans le temps.

« Et voilà le travail »

Tout en continuant sa course, Sarah galopa entre les spectres figés pour arriver à la hauteur d'Arwen

« Qui que vous soyez, je tiens à vous exprimer ma plus profonde reconnaissance » dit cette dernière en ralentissant l'allure de sa course.

« Ne me remerciez pas maintenant Arwen, attendons d'être arrivées saines et sauves chez votre père. Le sort ne durera pas éternellement. Lorsqu'ils comprendront, et verront l'avance que nous avons prise, leur colère en sera décuplée. Ils n'auront alors de cesse de nous rattraper et probablement de nous le faire payer. »

L'elfe regarda un long moment son sauveur, interloquée par de telles paroles. Il y avait en elle un quelque chose de familier, sans parler de cette façon qu'elle avait de se servir de cette magie. Il y avait dans toute la Terre du Milieu qu'une seule personne pouvant prétendre à ce genre de magie. Mais cela ne se pouvait.

« Sarah ?! Sarah, est-ce bien vous ? »

« Vous au moins vous m'avez reconnue, ce qui n'a pas été le cas avec Aragorn avant que je ne le mette sur la bonne voie. »

« Que cela signifie-t-il. Je sens en vous l'instinct des elfes, je ne sens pas un quelconque tour de magie destiné à faire illusion. Mais bien l'essence même des nôtres ! »

« Ce serait beaucoup trop long à expliquer maintenant. Sachez que cela fait des jours que j'étais à votre recherche afin de vous aider à contrer des évènements que j'ai pu ressentir au travers de mes pouvoirs. Mais pour l'heure le sort va bientôt s'estomper, et j'aimerais profiter de ce temps pour mettre en place une diversion qui devrait vous aider à traverser la rivière la première. Je saurais les ralentir. »

« Que proposez-vous ? »

Sarah réfléchit quelques instants avant de lui répondre :

« Je voudrais nous donner vos apparences. En ayant devant eux deux hobbits semblables mal en point protégés par deux elfes identiques, ils seront obligés de se séparer pour nous poursuivre dans deux directions opposées. De ce fait, avec moins de cavaliers à vos trousses, vous passerez plus rapidement la rivière. Mais pour cela, il faudrait que je puisse voir le visage de votre hobbit. Il nous faut prendre le risque de nous arrêter quelques instants »

Ce faisant, Arwen ralenti sa monture jusqu'à l'arrêter complètement. Sarah fit de même tout en se plaçant face à son aînée. Elle avait une vue parfaite sur le hobbit ainsi que sur Arwen.

« Parfait »

Durant quelques secondes, elle s'imprégna des traits du jeune hobbits, jusqu'à en avoir une image parfaitement identique dans son esprit. Elle demanda alors à Pippin de lui faire face quelques instants afin de mettre en œuvre son plan. Elle posa à présent ses mains au sommet de son crâne, et lentement elle les descendit le long de visage de son hobbit. Les traits du jeune garçon changeaient instantanément devenant ceux de l'autre hobbit. Au final il sembla être le parfait jumeau. Le moindre trait, la moindre expression de douleur. Tout y était. Elle murmura ensuite quelques mots, et ses vêtements également se changèrent en une copie conforme de ceux de Frodon. Jusqu'à la moindre tâche, ou le moindre coup de couteau. Tout y était. Il était à présent impossible de les différencier.

Lorsqu'elle en eut terminé avec Pippin qui retrouva sa place initiale, Sarah fit de même avec elle. Elle laissa ses mains partirent du sommet de son crâne et descendre lentement le long de son visage. Son apparence se changeait en celui de son aînée. Là aussi, elle était une parfaite copie de Arwen, sa jumelle à tout point de vue, jusqu'à la coupure qu'elle s'était faite un peu plus tôt sur la joue.

Arwen resta quelques petites secondes interdite devant le travail de Sarah. Elle voyait son propre visage qui la regardait. C'était là une sensation très étrange. Mais elle n'eut guère le temps de continuer sa méditation que dans leur dos, des cris inhumains d'une grande colère les ramenèrent à la réalité. Un bref coup d'œil leur permit de constater que le sort venait de s'achever, et que les cavaliers étaient encore plus en colère.

« Allons-y, ne les laissons pas nous rattraper » l'enjoignit Arwen, la première à avoir repris ses esprits.

Aussitôt, elles relancèrent leurs montures, ne voulant pas les laisser gagner aisément du terrain. Pourtant dans leurs dos, ils leurs semblaient pouvoir sentir le souffle putride de ces créatures du mal qui gagnaient minutieusement du terrain. À chaque chevauchée, ils diminuaient l'écart entre eux.

« Arwen, il nous faut nous séparer. Prenez à droite entre les sapins. Ne vous arrêtez pas et passez le plus rapidement possible la rivière. Je vais prendre de l'autre côté. En les séparant, nous aurons plus de facilité à les semer, ils devront également se séparer pour nous suivre. »

« Parvenez-vous aussi à passer très rapidement la rivière. Sur l'autre rive les pouvoirs de mon peuple nous protégera. »

« Accroche toi bien Pippin, c'est maintenant que ça va secouer » chuchota Sarah à son passager tant pour l'avertir que pour le rassurer.

Tandis qu'Arwen virait à droite entre les sapins, Sarah de son côté vira de gauche. Un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle lui permit de constater que comme elle l'avait pensé précédemment, les cavaliers noirs s'étaient séparés afin des poursuivre les deux cavalières. Cinq d'entre eux étaient maintenant à sa poursuite. Ils chevauchaient beaucoup trop vite, et si elle ne se pressait pas davantage, ils lui barreraient le chemin, c'était sûr. Elle espérait néanmoins qu'Arwen s'en sortait mieux.

Comme si Nilwë comprenait le désarroi de sa maîtresse, il accéléra sensiblement l'allure, mettant à chaque fois un peu plus de distance entre elle et eux.

Avisant un peu plus loin des bosquets, Sarah s'y dirigea sans tarder, puis se mit à slalomer entre les arbres, dans le seul but de les déstabiliser. Ce qui fonctionna remarquablement bien puisqu'à plusieurs reprises, les cavaliers noirs manquèrent de se percuter entre eux. Ce qui permit à Sarah à gagner en distance.

En prenant soudainement à droite entre deux arbres, elle sortit du bois au moment même où quelques mètres plus loin Arwen sortait également du bois.

Elles se rejoignirent, traversèrent côte à côte la rivière avant de s'arrêter sur l'autre rive. Elles stoppèrent ensuite leurs montèrent se sachant en sécurité, puis firent à nouveau face aux cavaliers noirs.

Ceux-ci s'étaient arrêtés sur l'autre rive, hésitant visiblement à traverser la rive.

C'est à ce moment que là que l'un d'eux prit la parole d'une voix métallique

« Abandonnez le semi homme femmes elfes ! »

Brandissant son épée dans un air de défi, Arwen lui répondit :

« Si vous le voulez, venez le réclamer.

En réponse sur l'autre rive, les neufs cavaliers brandirent eux-aussi leurs épées, dans le but certain de venir chercher leur dû. Sûr d'eux, ils avancèrent dans les eaux calmes de la rivière.

D'un geste de la main, Sarah les désarma. Les épées allèrent retomber quelques mètres plus loin dans l'eau, ce qui valut de long rugissement de colère.

Imprudemment, ils avancèrent plus loin dans la rivière.

Aussitôt Arwen se mit à psalmodier des formules magiques elfique. Sarah qui comprit aussitôt l'intention que son amie, Sarah inventa dans l'urgence une formule magique qui lui permit de créer un mur invisible tout autour des spectres qu'elle maintint de ses mains.

Elle vit le niveau de l'eau s'élever brusquement, et la magie, elle pouvait la sentir dans l'air. Elle put entendre le rugissement de l'eau provenant de sa droite qui n'allait pas tarder à débouler brusquement. D'autant plus qu'elle sentait que maintenir le mur magique lui demandait beaucoup de force, la fatiguant plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. C'était dû au fait qu'elle luttait contre une forme de magie noire, qui l'affaiblissement considérablement. Elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à lâcher prise.

Le courant déboucha brusquement dans la vallée au moment où épuisée par l'effort magique, Sarah brisa brusquement le mur invisible. Enfin il apparut, mené magiquement par des chevaux au galop. Le courant maintint les spectres dans sa prison d'eau, les emportant avec lui.

Les deux elfes regardèrent satisfaite leurs poursuivant disparaître impuissant au milieu des eaux en colère.

Ce furent les gémissements d'agonie de Frodon qui les ramèrent au temps présent.

« Non, non » supplia Arwen en le déposant avec précaution au sol.

Son passage dans le monde des ombres semblait s'accentuer.

« Non…frodon ne renoncez pas…pas maintenant » pleurait Arwen.

Impuissante, elle le serra dans ses bras, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues

« Arwen, ne perdez pas espoir » murmura Sarah en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule. « Laissez-moi vous aider »

« Comment ? »

« Me faites-vous confiance ? »

D'un hochement de tête, Arwen lui confirma qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Reposant le petit homme à terre, elle s'écarta de quelques pas, alors que Sarah prenait sa place au-dessus de lui.

« Que faites-vous ? » lui demanda Arwen en voyant Sarah positionner ses mains au-dessus de la blessure.

« Je vais essayer de le soigner. Ayez confiance. »

Sarah se concentra. Ses mains s'illuminèrent d'une faiblement. Contrairement aux autres fois, elle n'obtint pas plus d'illumination même en se concentrant au maximum, faisant fi de l'intense fatigue qui la submergeait. Seules quelques petites lueurs bleues tourbillonnèrent au-dessus de la blessure. En revanche de nombreuses étincelles émergèrent de la blessure. Au contact de celles-ci, Sarah se retrouva projetée sur plusieurs mètres.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » s'inquiéta Arwen en se précipitant vers Sarah.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit-elle en acceptant l'aide d'Arwen pour se relever. « J'ai essayé de le soigner grâce à ma magie. Visiblement cela n'a pas fonctionné. Ce poison m'a littéralement repoussé. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être en mesure de l'aider. »

« Je ne connais qu'une seule solution pour l'aider » dit Arwen déterminée.

Retournant, auprès de Frodon, Arwen le prit contre elle, et tout en suppliant les Valars, elle offrit son immortalité au petit homme afin de le ramener dans la lumière

« Que la grâce qui m'a été donnée… lui soit accordée. Épargnez-le…Sauvez-le »implora-elle alors qu'un halo blanc bienveillant les entouraient tous les deux

« Arwen, qu'avez-vous fait ?... »

**À suivre…**

**Je vous dis à bientôt**


	22. Nombreuses Recontres

__**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

**je reviens vers vous après une très logue absence. je ne tenterai pas de me justifier. Il y a juste eu beaucoup de bouleversement, et du coup, je n'ai plus une seule minute à moi. Mais malgré tout, je continue de penser à vous. Vous qui me suivez depuis le début.**

**Alors pour vous ce tout nouveau chapitre...**

**Profitez-en bien, car je ne sais pas quand le prochain arrivera.**

**Et pour infos, un arrive bientôt à la fin du tome 1, sauf si je décide de ne faire qu'une fic, avec beaucoup beaucoup de chapitres...**

* * *

_**Chap 22 : **__Nombreuses rencontres_

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir emmené son cheval aux écuries, et après avoir confié son jeune protégé aux bons soins des elfes guérisseurs, Sarah se rendit dans la maison principale. Elle prit la direction du bureau du maître des lieux, certaine de l'y trouver.

Ce que lui confirma rapidement son ouïe très aiguisée en arrivant aux abords des lourdes portes richement décorées. Des éclats de voix s'en échappaient. Des éclats de voix qui lui semblaient bien familières. L'une appartenait en effet au Seigneur Elrond, tandis que l'autre, celle vraisemblablement d'un vieil homme lui était également très familière. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle parvint sans trop de difficultés à mettre un nom sur la voix. C'était celle de Gandalf. La joie monta en elle. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu.

Elle se demanda néanmoins quelle serait leur réaction lorsque eux la verrait. La reconnaitront-ils ? Ils ne la connaissaient que sous son apparence humaine. D'autant plus qu'elle avait demandé à Arwen de ne rien leur dire sur elle. Dans un sens elle préférait leur faire la surprise de sa présence.

Elle se décida finalement à manifester sa présence, en frappant doucement à la porte. Un 'entrez' quelque peu étouffé lui parvint rapidement.

Réprimant un sourire, elle poussa les lourdes portes qui s'ouvrirent en grand, la laissant alors pénétrer un pas assuré dans la pièce. Les deux occupants l'observèrent en silence alors qu'elle s'avançait fermement vers eux. Ils ne laissèrent rien montrer de leur perplexité à son égard.

« Seigneur Elrond » le salua-t-elle en s'inclinant profondément face à lui « Mithrandir » salua-t-elle ensuite

« Jeune demoiselle » la saluèrent-il

« Que nous vaux l'honneur de votre visite ? » s'enquit ensuite Elrond

« Je viens avant tout prendre des nouvelles du semi homme qui vous a été amené il y a quelques heures de cela. »

« Il se trouve actuellement dans les maisons de guérisons, aux bons soins de elfes guérisseurs. Cela dit, j'ai cru comprendre que c'est à vous que l'on doit son sauvetage. Aux dires de ma fille Arwen, vous lui seriez venue en aide à point nommé. »

« C'est cela même mon Seigneur. Je me rendais en ces lieux à la demande des Seigneurs pour y régler quelques affaires urgentes, lorsque mon chemin à croisé celui de votre fille en grande difficultés. Je n'ai donc pu m'empêcher de lui porter secours. Vous le direz seule contre neufs cavaliers noirs, la moindre aide était des plus appréciée. »

« Vous avez fait preuve d'une grande bravoure, je dois bien l'admettre. Cela étant dit, de nouvelles interrogations se posent. »

« Certes. Je dois néanmoins admettre que j'ai bénéficié d'une aide tout à fait précieuse qui me fut plus qu'utile. » sourit-elle amusé par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent perplexe. Ses paroles étaient on ne peut énigmatiques. Elle ne leur apprenait pas grand-chose de nouveau. Elle soulevait plus de questions. Il y avait toutefois chez l'elfe un je ne sais quoi de familier, sans pour autant leur permettre de parvenir à l'identifier.

« Veuillez pardonner mon impatience mais je n'ai pas saisi votre nom » s'impatienta légèrement le Seigneur.

« Je vous prie de pardonner mon impolitesse Seigneur Elrond. Là d'où je viens, c'est-à-dire du Royaume de Dame Galdriel et du Seigneur Celeborn, on me nomme _Tinu Uireb_ »

« Voyons voir. Si vous venez du Royaume de Lorien, avons-nous été présentés ? »

« Bien sûr. Lors des cérémonies du Yules. Vous m'avez même invitée à partager votre table. Par contre il est vrai que j'ai pas mal changé depuis cette période » sourit-elle grandement.

« Cela doit certainement expliqué pourquoi je ne parviens pas à vous situer. Mais comme je ne perçois pas de malveillance se dégageant de vous, vous pourriez nous expliquer les raisons de votre venue ici ! »

« Bien entendu. Voyez-vous Seigneur Elrond, mes Seigneurs ont reçus une missive de votre part. Ils se sont empressés d'y répondre vu l'importance de la demande. C'est ainsi qu'au lendemain du départ de votre messager je prenais moi-même la route du chemin d'Imladris, en essayant de respecter à la lettre les recommandations de mes Seigneurs. »

Sarah vit l'incompréhension la plus totale se dessiner sur les traits de ses interlocuteurs. Si Gandalf esquissa rapidement un sourire qui ne cessa de grandir, le visage d'Elrond en revanche restait des plus neutres. Gandalf lui adressa alors un clin d'œil complice, ce qui permit à Sarah de comprendre qu'il l'avait reconnue.

« Je dois bien avouer que vous avez énormément changée depuis notre dernière entrevue. Cependant, à bien y regarder, il est vrai qu'il y a des signes qui ne trompent guère. Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ma jeune amie ? » demanda Gandalf vraisemblablement ravi de la revoir.

« Je vais très bien en dépit des derniers événements. Cela dit, je vous dois énormément Gandalf. Vous m'avez tellement apporté. »

« Vous m'en voyez ravi. Et sinon, à quoi doit-on ces changements ? » demanda-t-il véritablement curieux.

« Héritage maternel » répondit-elle simplement.

Puis se tournant de nouveau vers Elrond

« Seigneur, je suis étonnée de voir que vous ne me reconnaissiez pas. C'est pourtant vous qui avez sollicité ma présence au conseil que vous vous apprêtez à donner. »

C'est avec n grand sourire aux lèvres qu'elle changea d'apparence laissant à nouveau place à la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains mi- longs et aux yeux verts clairs qu'elle était en réalité.

« Sarah ! » s'écria incrédule Elrond « je ne peux le croire ! Comment une telle chose est-elle possible ? »

« Comme je le disais, mon héritage maternel qui s'est réveillé le jour de mes 20ans. Malgré les paroles rassurantes de Dame Galadriel, je ne savais pas que cela serait aussi voyant. Mais le résultat me plait énormément. Je peux être sorcière ou elfe. Et je peux utiliser mes pouvoirs de sorcière sous mon apparence d'elfe. N'est-ce pas génial ?! » termina-t-elle tout en reprenant son apparence d'elfe.

« Vous m'en voyez extrêmement ravi. Venez là que je vous prenne dans mes bras ! »

La jeune sorcière n'eut pas à le faire répéter. Elle s'y jeta littéralement, tellement heureuse de le revoir. Elle fit de même avec Gandalf.

Elle laissa ensuite les deux adultes l'observer sous tous les angles.

« Alors comme ça, nous nous ressemblons plus que nous pouvions les croire. Nous sommes l'un comme l'autre des demi-elfes. »

« C'est exactement cela. Elfe par ma mère, et sorcière par mon père. Je sais que ça peut paraître incroyable, mais néanmoins vrai. »

« Je suis vraiment très heureux de vous revoir Sarah. Et très heureux que vous soyez venue pour le conseil. Je préfère ne rien vous dire pour le moment. Le conseil est pour dans quelques jours, nous attendons encore du monde. À ce moment, vous comprendrez pourquoi je vous y ai fait convier. Si vous souhaitez prendre un peu de repos, vos appartements sont toujours à votre entière disposition. »

« Je vous remercie Elrond. Est-ce qu'il vous serait possible par contre de ne rien dire aux jumeaux de ma présence. Je souhaiterai leur faire une petite surprise qu'ils ne seront pas prêts d'oublier. Savez-vous ou je puis les trouver ? » demanda-t-elle réfléchissant déjà au coup qu'elle leur préparait.

« N'ayez crainte. Il en sera fait conformément à vos souhaits. Vous devriez pouvoir les trouver du côté des terrains d'entraînements. »

Sarah s'inclina respectueusement devant le Seigneur des lieux, salua Gandalf avant de prendre congé de ses hôtes.

« Si jeune et déjà confrontée aux pires atrocités. Gandalf mon ami, je ne suis plus aussi certain que nous pouvons en toute impunité lui demander de prendre part à cette guerre. » souffla Elrond douloureusement. « Ce n'est encore qu'une enfant ! »

« Je ne le sais que trop bien. Néanmoins son aura s'est considérablement renforcée depuis la dernière fois. »

« Est-ce là une raison pour l'envoyer à la mort ? »

« Je gage qu'elle en est parfaitement capable. Elle pourrait nous surprendre plus que nous le pensons ! »

« Et qu'allons-nous faire de cette menace qui plane sur elle ? »

« Il se peut que la solution se trouve au conseil. Attendons de voir comment cela va se dérouler. Il se pourrait qu'il nous fournisse la solution idéale. »

« Je vous fais confiance Gandalf. Vous avez toujours été de bon conseil. J'espère que vous ne vous trompez pas ! »

Sarah passa le reste de la journée entre les maisons de guérisons où reposait le jeune Frodon, aux écuries à bichonner son fidèle compagnon de route, et auprès de Pippin et Arwen.

Elle passa de ce fait un long moment à expliquer à Arwen tout ce qui lui été arrivé depuis le moment où elle l'avait quitté à Yule. Arwen l'écoutait attentivement, fière d'avoir une nouvelle amie elfe. Elle aida d'ailleurs cette dernière à se préparer le soir venu, pour le banquet que donnait son père. Arwen ne cessait de la complimenter sur sa beauté qui se révélait un peu plus chaque jour.

Dans la salle du banquet elle reconnut bon nombre de convives, qui eux ne la reconnurent pas. Dans l'état actuel des choses, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir que l'elfe présente était en réalité leur petite sorcière facétieuse.

Sarah ne resta pas très longtemps, s'éclipsant dès qu'elle le pu. Ce long voyage mouvementé l'avait épuisé. Et Pippin à ses côtés affichait une petite mine triste. À coup sûr il s'inquiétait de l'état de santé de son ami, et son cousin devait très certainement lui manquer. Finalement, ne voulant pas le laisser aller à sa petite déprime, elle le prit avec elle dans ses appartements. Ils parlèrent longtemps de leurs vies respectives, si bien que Sarah se rendit compte qu'au final, ils n'étaient pas si éloignés l'un de l'autre. En une journée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était considérablement attachée à ce petit bout d'homme. Alors qu'ils s'endormaient tous les deux sur le grand lit de Sarah, elle se promit intérieurement de veiller sur lui du mieux qu'elle pourrait durant son séjour ici…

Sans savoir que l'avenir lui donnerai raison…

Le lendemain matin arriva vite. Sarah fut comme à son habitude la première à sortir de ses appartements. Elle se rendit rapidement dans la grande salle de banquet où elle y prit un rapide petit déjeuner. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux, elle fut rejointe par Pippin qui semblait tout juste réveillé. Elle se décida alors à rester en sa compagnie, ne voulant pas le laisser seul jusqu'à l'arrivée prochaine de ses compères. Si bien qu'après le petit-déjeuner de ce dernier, Sarah s'improvisa guide et lui fit visiter Fondcombe. Pippin fut émerveillé par la beauté des lieux, mais également par la beauté de son guide. Il la dévorait des yeux autant qu'il buvait avidement ses paroles. Il la trouvait bien plus belle que les quelques elfes qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir jusqu'ici. Et les dons magiques qu'elle possédait n'enlevaient rien à sa beauté. Et être son ami, était un privilège. Il imaginait déjà la réaction de son cousin, lorsqu'il lui apprendrait la nouvelle. Ce dernier, d'un naturel jaloux, ferait tout pour devenir à son tour son ami.

L'utilisation de la magie dont faisait preuve Sarah pour amuser son jeune ami, fit automatiquement accourir les enfants qui se regroupèrent autour d'eux. C'était pour eux la seconde fois qu'ils assistaient à ce genre de manifestations.

Ils ne leurs fallu pas longtemps pour reconnaître en cette elfe, Sarah la jeune sorcière qui était venue fêter Yule avec les Souverains de la Lorien. Fous de joie de la retrouver, ils lui firent la fête, sautillants et dansants autour d'elle au rythme de ses tours de magie.

L'après-midi lorsqu'il se murmura que le protégé du Seigneur Elrond arrivait. Aussitôt parvenu jusqu'à eux, Pippin manifesta le désir d'aller à leur rencontre. Arrivés sur place, ils virent un elfe à la chevelure blonde, chevauchant un destrier blanc passer majestueusement la grande arche qui constituait l'entrée du royaume. Répondant au nom de Glorfindel, on distinguait assis devant lui un semi homme quelque peu rondelet, à la mine soucieuse. Deux autres cavaliers elfes blonds suivaient, l'un chevauchant seul, l'autre portant devant lui un second semi homme. Enfin un 3ème cavalier fit enfin son entrée. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un elfe, mais un homme aux allures de rôdeurs, que Sarah reconnue non sans mal, puisqu'il s'agissait d'Aragorn.

« Mery ! Sam ! « cria joyeusement Pippin

A peine son cousin et son ami descendu de cheval, Pippin leur sauta dessus, bien trop heureux de les retrouver enfin, les étreignant à tour de rôle.

« Pippin ! » s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Sarah observa les retrouvailles l'œil rieur, tout en observant du coin de l'œil les 4 cavaliers qui descendaient de leur monture. Elle vit ainsi Aragorn s'approcher à grands pas d'elle.

« Bonjour Aragorn ! » le salua-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour Sarah » lui retourna-t-il « Vous avez fait bon voyage ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça. Rattraper Arwen n'a pas été trop difficile. En revanche venir à bout des cavaliers noirs n'a pas été de tout repos. Mais au final, nous nous en sommes bien sorties ! »

« Comment va le jeune Frodon ? »

« Son état reste préoccupant, mais il se remet doucement. Malgré mes dons, je ne suis pas parvenue à le soigner. D'après le Seigneur Elrond, il ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller. »

« C'est une bonne chose ! »

Aragorn se tut quelques instants, observant attentivement la jeune elfe, comme s'il ne parvenait à croire ce qu'il voyait, avant de reprendre :

« Sarah, je ne parviens toujours pas à y croire, vous une elfe ?! »

« Pas tout à fait, demie-elfe serait plus approprié. Je suis sorcière par mon père, et de toute évidence elfe par ma mère. Je crois que tout comme moi, vous avez encore pas mal de choses à apprendre sur moi, très cher Aragorn ! » sourit-elle.

« C'est également ce que je crois, et je brûle d'impatience d'en apprendre davantage. Vous ne cessez de me surprendre ! Je vous propose de nous retrouver un peu plus tard dans les jardins. Nous pourrons discuter. »

« Avec grand plaisir Aragorn. En attendant, je vais aller faire connaissance avec vos compagnons qui m'ont l'air bien charmant. Peut-être les mènerais-je au chevet de leur ami. »

« Très bien, c'est si bon de vous revoir Sarah » murmura-t-il en l'étreignant par surprise.

L'instant d'après, il prenait la direction de la demeure royale, laissant Sarah seule face à deux paires d'yeux scrutateurs, l'admiration se lisant sur leurs traits. Ils la regardèrent s'avancer, les yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte, semblant avoir soudainement perdu l'usage de la parole. Seul Pippin semblait avoir conservé ses capacités. Glissant sa main poilue dans la sienne, il entreprit non sans une grande fierté de faire les présentations :

« Sam, Merry, je vous présente mon amie Sarah ! »

« Sam, Merry, je suis très enchantée de faire enfin votre connaissance »leur sourit-elle.

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse immédiate, les deux hobbits ne s'étant toujours pas remis des présentations.

Sam fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

« Enchanté Dame Sarah, c'est un honneur de rencontrer une personne comme vous » s'exclama-t-il tout en restant fasciné par sa beauté.

« Enchanté » s'exclama à son tour Merry, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres, s'inclinant ensuite face à elle. Puis se tournant vers son cousin, il reprit mais à voix basse, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix « pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ? »

« Parce que tu viens juste d'arriver idiot ! »

Le sourire de Sarah s'accentua face à leur chamaillerie. Les laissant à leurs chamailleries, elle se rapprocha de Sam, et entreprit de faire plus ample connaissance. Elle apprit ainsi qu'il était le plus fidèle ami de Frodon, veillant sur lui, surtout depuis leur départ de la Comté, et ce à la demande de Gandalf. Elle apprit surtout qu'il s'inquiétait grandement de l'état de santé de son ami, si bien que Sarah lui proposa spontanément de le mener à son chevet.

La proposition fut acceptée à grand renfort de cris de joie des deux nouveaux arrivants, et c'est ainsi que la joyeuse petite troupe se mit en route pour les maisons de guérison.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire de la sorte ? »

Plongée dans ses pensées, Sarah n'avait pas entendue Aragorn la rejoindre sous l'alcôve qui surplombait les lieux.

« Ce sont les hobbits. Ils sont farceurs à souhait, et tellement attachant. Je ne pensais pas que de telles créatures pouvaient exister. Et pourtant je m'inquiète pour eux. Ce ne sont que des enfants à mes yeux, et les voilà déjà confronté à tant d'horreurs. »

« C'est la triste réalité. D'une certaine façon, nous sommes tous concernés, et tous amenés à jouer un rôle. »

« C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors que cette idée avait déjà commencé à faire son chemin dans son esprit depuis qu'elle avait eu cette vision sur la route.

Elle était maintenant persuadée, que cela n'était pas sans raison que l'on avait requis sa présence en ces lieux. Même si elle ne savait pas exactement ce que l'on attendait exactement d'elle, elle était maintenant persuadée qu'elle allait devoir au moins faire des choix, au pire se battre d'une façon ou d'une autre. Autrement à quoi d'autre serviraient tous ces cous sur le maniement des armes qui lui avaient été enseignés ?

Alors que le silence s'installait, Aragorn alla s'installer sur un banc de pierre, le visage soudainement soucieux, qu'il s'empressa de cacher à Sarah. Pensant qu'elle n'avait rien vu, il la regarda encore quelques instants.

« J'imagine que vous devez vous poser des questions sur moi, sur mon apparence » reprit-elle en prenant place à ces côtés.

« Je ne vous le cacherez pas. Si je m'attendais à vous voir à demie elfe. »

« C'est compréhensible. Moi-même je ne l'ai appris que le jour de mon 20ème anniversaire. Pour un cadeau, ça a été un sacré cadeau. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il désireux de connaître l'histoire.

Sarah lui conta donc l'incroyable histoire de son héritage elfique le jour de son anniversaire, sans omettre de détails. Lui vantant ses nouvelles compétences, et son immense joie d'appartenir enfin à un monde, d'avoir enfin le sentiment d'avoir sa place quelque part.

Aragorn écouta attentivement. Pour la première fois, il la voyait sourire sans crainte, elle respirait cette joie de vivre propre aux elfes. Il trouvait que cela lui allait bien. La sagesse des elfes, leur infinie bonté ne pourront être que bénéfique à cette enfant qui avait déjà traversé tant d'épreuves.

« Et pour vos dons ? Qu'en est-il ? »

« Je peux les utiliser quelle que soit mon apparence. Une sorcière elfe, ce n'est pas commun. D'ailleurs vous seriez bien étonné de savoir à quel point j'ai progressé. A présent je les maîtrise quasiment parfaitement. Bon il arrive encore quelques petits accidents, mais ils sont très rares.

« Vous savez Sarah, je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir à nouveau. Il m'est arrivé de penser à vous ces deniers mois. Si je n'avais pas eu autant de responsabilités, je serais très certainement venu vous rendre une petite visite en Lorien. »

« Il en va de même pour moi. C'est une immense joie d'être revenue dans cet endroit. D'autant que j'en ai gardé de merveilleux souvenirs »

« Qui ont un rapport avec deux jumeaux du nom d'Elrohir et Elladan ?! »

« Mince, vous m'avez percée à jour ! » fit-elle mine d'être découverte

« Ils vont être vraiment très heureux de vous revoir. D'après ce que je sais du Seigneur Elrond, ils devraient rentrer ce soir ou demain matin très tôt. Eux aussi ont souvent parlé de vous depuis votre départ. Ils vous apprécient réellement. »

« C'est vrai que j'ai hâte de les revoir. En revanche, si par le plus grand hasard, vous les rencontriez avant moi, ne leur dites rien. Je voudrais leur faire une petite surprise. »

« Une très agréable surprise. »

« Dites-moi Sarah, que faites-vous à Imladris ? Comment nous avez-vous trouvé l'autre soir ? » demanda-t-il soudain soucieux.

« J'attendais que vous me posiez la question. En fait, le Seigneur Elrond a requis ma présence pour un conseil qui soit avoir lieu. J'étais sur le chemin, lorsque je eu une vision dans laquelle vous étiez en grande difficulté. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai aussitôt tenté de vous retrouver. La suite, vous la connaissez. »

Ils restèrent encore un long moment à discuter de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que le soir tombe sur la cité. Là, ils se séparèrent pour aller se changer en vue du dîner donné le Seigneur.

En arrivant dans la grande salle, Sarah repéra rapidement Pippin, Merry et Sam, qui dénotaient au milieu de tant d'elfes, mais qui malgré tout s'agitaient dans tous les sens pour attirer son attention. Elle les rejoignit donc pour leur plus grand bonheur, et son sourire s'accentua d'autant plus lorsque les deux cousins s'écartèrent de façon synchronique pour lui faire une place entre eux deux.

Ils animèrent le repas à leur façon, attirant surtout l'attention sur eux, les têtes ne cessant de se tourner dans leur direction d'ordinaire le lieu respirait le calme et la sérénité, alors que là, on aurait légèrement tendance à se croire à la foire. Surtout que Sarah elle-même ne perdait pas une occasion de les faire rire à bâton rompus, usant de temps à autre de sa magie.

Le dîner touchait presque à sa fin, lorsque les grandes portes s'ouvrirent laissant passage à deux elfes parfaitement identiques. Sarah les reconnu immédiatement et ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement avant de se reprendre. Si elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la reconnaissent, mieux valait éviter de se faire remarquer en souriant comme une idiote. Les jumeaux Elrohir et Elladan, qui s'aperçurent qu'une fois de plus, ils avaient captés l'attention de toute l'assistance, entrèrent héroïquement dans la salle, bras dessus bras dessous, alors que de pauvres elfes femmes les dévoraient des yeux énamourés.

Elle les reconnaissait bien là. A attirer l'attention sur eux, comme deux enfants fières de leurs bêtises. Ce qui amena sur ses lèvres un sourire défiant, les regardant avec insistance.

Elle parvint non sans mal à attirer leur attention, ils le ressentir sans parvenir à l'expliquer. En scrutant l'assistance, ils la remarquèrent. Ses traits leur était inconnu, néanmoins il se dégageait d'elle une espèce d'attraction, alors qu'elle les défiait littéralement du regard, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Presque à l'unisson, leurs sourcils se relevèrent alors qu'ils tentaient vainement de mettre un nom, sur ce visage. Un vague souvenir remonta à la surface, tellement vague qu'ils ne purent l'identifier, ni se rappeler où ils avaient croisé cette elfe.

C'est vrai, ce n'est pas chose courante de croiser une elfe sur laquelle vous n'avez aucune espèce d'attraction, et qui vous regarde un air de défit dans les yeux.

Et pourtant, cette persistante impression de déjà vue s'insinuait lentement dans leurs esprits. Et alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche pour s'installer à la table Seigneuriale, ils continuèrent à l'observer du coin de l'œil, eux-mêmes surpris d'accorder autant d'importance à cette elfe.

Sarah se permit un rapide coup d'œil vers Aragorn et vers le Seigneur Elrond qui a tour de rôle lui adressèrent un discret clin d'œil. La suite s'annonçait particulièrement intéressante. Il n'était pas commun dans le royaume de voir une elfe déstabiliser les jumeaux de cette façon, rien qu'en leur jetant un regard de défi.

Leur attitude déstabilisée, ne passa pas inaperçue, si bien de dans l'assistance des murmures se levaient sur ce qu'ils pensaient qu'ils venaient de se passer. S'ils n'en comprenaient pas la raison, ils comprirent très vite aux vu des regards que les jumeaux continuaient de lancer vers la table de la sorcière, que cela avait un rapport avec l'elfe qui accompagnait les semis hommes. Quelques enfants sourirent de convenu, car eux savaient qui elle était, mais avaient promis de ne rien dire.

L'incertitude se lisait de plus en plus sur leurs traits, d'autant plus que Sarah les observaient ouvertement maintenant, le regard insistant, mettant elle-même toutes ses appréhensions de côté.

« Sarah »

La voix incertaine de Pippin, ne parvint pas à lui détourner son regard des jumeaux.

« humm » répondit-elle simplement

« Sarah, pourquoi les deux elfes qui viennent d'entrer n'arrêtent pas de nous fixer ? »

« Eh bien, peut-être parce qu'ils ont l'impression de me connaître. Ou bien parce qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude qu'une femme les défient ouvertement » répondit-elle malicieuse, le regard toujours tourné vers les jumeaux.

« Tu es sûre qu'on ne va pas avoir de problèmes ? »

« Rassure toi, ils ne feront rien. Juste s'interroger, s'interroger et encore s'interroger…ça leur passera » lui répondit-elle en posant enfin son regard sur Pippin.

Elle lui sourit et le rassura en lui disant qu'ils étaient de vieilles connaissances, et qu'ils ne semblaient pas l'avoir reconnue.

Le repas s'acheva dans la bonne humeur, si bien qu'ils furent les derniers à se retirer, en même temps que le Seigneur.

Les hobbits partirent légèrement en avant, passant les portes de la grande salle les premiers, tandis que le Seigneur accompagné de Gandalf s'arrêtait à sa hauteur. L'œil rieur, il l'a félicita d'avoir déstabilisé les jumeaux de la sorte.

« Que pensez-vous faire à présent ? Ils ne semblent pas vous avoir reconnue ! »

« C'est amusant, je vais voir jusqu'où je vais pouvoir aller. Je me disais que leur rendre une petite visite demain matin pendant leurs entraînements ne serait pas de refus. J'ai bien envie de les taquiner un peu. »

« Dans ce cas, vous les trouverez avec Glorfindel. Ils voudraient mettre en application une nouvelle tactique d'attaque, ai-je entendu tout à l'heure. »

« Dans ce cas, je ne serai pas contre tester leur nouvelle tactique. Et voir comment ils se comporteront face à une attaque féminine. »

« Si vous trouvez les bons arguments, il ne pourront résister à l'envie de vous montrer qu'ils sont des hommes et vous une femme. Malgré leur infinie sagesse, ils ne peuvent imaginer une femme combattre les mêmes ennemis qu'eux. Alors imaginez une femme les combattre, même amicalement, que nenni ! » confia le Seigneur, le visage éclairé d'amusement.

« Voilà qui me parait fort intéressant…je crois que l'on va bien s'amuser. » sourit-elle. « D'ailleurs, si le cœur vous en dit, vous êtes les bienvenus à cet entraînement un peu spécial que je leur réserve. »

« Ce sera avec grand plaisir. Même si se sont mes enfants, il me tarde de les voir être mis en déroute par une efle ! »

« Surtout et il faut bien l'avouer, je pars avec un avantage non négligeable sur eux… »

« Qui est ? »

« Enfin Seigneur Elrond ! N'oubliez pas qui je suis. Avant d'être une elfe, je reste et demeure une sorcière ! »

« Il est vrai qu'à vous voir évoluer en elfe, on aurait tendance à oublier que vous êtes effectivement une elfe » intervint alors Gandalf qui s'était tu jusqu'à maintenant.

« Alors sur ces bonnes paroles, je vais prendre congé. » s'inclina-t-elle respectueusement.

En sortant, elle constata d'abord que les hobbits l'attendaient de pied ferme aux portes de la salle. Ils n'avaient rien perdu de la conversation. Ensuite, et avant d'être noyée sous le flot d'interrogation des cousins, qui voulaient tout savoir, elle constata également que les jumeaux bien qu'ils étaient toujours attablé, n'avaient eux aussi rien perdu de la discussion qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Malgré leur ouïe surdéveloppée, ils n'avaient pu entendre ce qui c'était dit. Il en demeurait pas moins qu'ils trouvaient suspicieuse cette bonne entente entre l'elfe et leur père, Seigneur des lieux. Ce qui ajoutait un doute supplémentaire.

Ils étaient bien décidés à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Ils avaient l'impression qu'on se payait leur tête et n'aimaient pas cela du tout….

Le lendemain matin alors que le ciel rosissait tout juste à l'horizon, Sarah s'activait déjà. Pour l'occasion et surtout pour une question de pratique, elle n'avait emporté avec elle que des pantalons et des longues tuniques, aux douces couleurs rappelant sa lointaine Lothlorien.

Elle coiffa ses longs cheveux à la mode des elfes.

Elle accrocha ensuite à sa taille une large ceinture à laquelle pendait deux poignards que lui avait demandé de prendre Haldir juste avant qu'elle ne quitte le Royaume.

Lorsqu'elle s'estima prête, elle alla s'observer quelques secondes devant le grand miroir sur pied posé près de l'entrée. Satisfaite du résultat, elle chaussa alors ses longues bottes lorsqu'un petit détail la titilla.

Elladan et Elrohir étaient des elfes. Et comme tout elfe qui se respecte ils sentiraient forcément la magie qui émanait d'elle lorsqu'ils se trouveront à une très faible distance d'elle. Et ils comprendraient tout de suite qui elle était et alors plus de surprise si elle était démasquée avant d'avoir pu les titiller.

Il fallait que momentanément, elle fasse disparaître les fluides magiques que percevaient les elfes. Avisant un parchemin et un encrier sur la console, elle griffonna à la hâte une formule basique, qui fit disparaître l'instant suivant toute trace de magie. Elle ressemblait désormais à une banale efle effrontée, prête à mettre en déroute deux guerriers elfes confirmés, pour le simple plaisir de leur faire une petite surprise.

Fin prête à sortir, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de la tête qu'ils feront lorsqu'ils comprendront sa supercherie.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin sa porte, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver couchés à même l'épais tapis deux hobbits qui émergeaient de leur sommeil, et dont les lèvres étirèrent spontanément un sourire en la voyant apparaître.

Merry et Pippin avaient de toute évidence passée une bonne partie de la nuit sur le pas de sa porte. Sans doute pour ne pas la manquer au petit matin.

« Pippin, Merry ! Mais que faites-vous ici de si bonne heure ? »

« On t'a entendu discuter de la surprise que tu voulais faire aux jumeaux… » commença Pippin tout en se frottant les yeux

« Et comme on voulait être sûrs de ne pas te rater, si tu sortais tôt, on est venu terminer la nuit ici… » acheva Merry un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais il fallait frapper dans ce cas ! » les réprimanda-t-elle doucement

« On voulait pas déranger… » commença Pippin en rosissant

« Ah ! Tu vois » le coupa sans cérémonie Merry, tout en lui assenant un coup de coude. « Et puis, tu ne pouvais pas refuser une si galante compagnie ! »

« Il semblerait que non en effet ! » ria-t-elle. « Bon, j'imagine que vous m'accompagnez prendre un petit déjeuner. »

« Et comment ! » s'exclama Pippin alors que son ventre commençait à gargouiller.

« Alors en route les enfants ! »

Aussitôt les deux hobbits se placèrent se chaque côté de Sarah, leurs mains venant naturellement se loger dans celle de la jeune elfe. Tous les 3 se mirent gaiement en route vers la salle ou était servie le petit déjeuner.

Alors qu'ils traversaient la grande place, ils firent une bien étrange rencontre. En effet, un cavalier passa l'arche, pénétrant ainsi dans le Royaume. Ce n'était pas un elfe, mais un homme. Rares étaient les hommes qui venaient dans le Royaume. Ils le virent s'arrêter au beau milieu de la place, jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui, semblant visiblement chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il semblait quelque peu perdu dans ce décor. Il portait dans son dos un lourd bouclier de bois dont elle ne pouvait voir la maison. L'homme blond, avait les cheveux qui lui effleuraient les épaules, encadrant un visage malgré tout noble et fier. Des yeux noisette à première vue qui sondait l'environnement. Il portait un long manteau qui semblait être fait de cuir, tandis qu'une lourde épée était accrochée à sa ceinture. Enfin, ses mains étaient protégées par des gants également en cuir.

En tournant la tête, l'inconnu les aperçu. Sautant au bas de sa monture, elle le vit accrocher la bride de son cheval, et alors qu'elle tentait de rallier l'autre côté de la place sans être importunée, l'homme fondit sur eux, à grande enjambée. Toute tentative de fuite était désormais vaine.

L'inconnu les rattrapa en deux ou trois enjambée seulement, et instinctivement, la jeune elfe se mit sur ses gardes, se raidissant à vue d'œil serrant plus que de raison les mains des deux jeunes hobbits qui ne comprenaient pas la soudaine attitude de leur amie.

Enfin lorsqu'il fut arrivé à leur hauteur, il leur sourit d'un sourire u peu timide, sans se rendre compte que la jeune elfe en face de lui était sur le qui-vive.

« Veuillez me pardonner gente dame, mais savez-vous où il me serait possible de trouver le Seigneur Elrond ? » la questionna-t-il d'une voix grave et noble

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?! » l'agressa-t-elle, toute trace de joie et bonne humeur ayant déserté de ses traits

Pippin et Merry la regardèrent sidérés. Ils ne reconnaissaient plus leur amie, qui quelques minutes plus tôt était rieuse, joyeuse, pleine de vie. Elle semblait dure, en colère alors que l'homme n'avait fait que lui demander son chemin.

« Tout doux, gente dame. Loin de moi l'idée de vous importuner. Je souhaite juste trouver mon chemin » s'excusa-t-il presque, un sourire désolé aux lèvres.

« Excusez-moi… » marmonna-t-elle, le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un son incompréhensible. « Nous nous rendions dans la salle du déjeuner où il devrait en théorie se trouver. » reprit-elle un peu moins froidement, mais toujours sur ses gardes. « Vous n'avez qu'à nous suivre ! » se força-t-elle enfin à proposer.

Et sans attendre la moindre réponse de son interlocuteur, elle reprit son chemin, d'un pas sensiblement plus raide et plus rapide, obligeant ainsi les deux hobbits à trottiner à ses côtés.

L'homme, certainement par respect, ou parce qu'il ne cherchait pas les ennuis, laissa quelques mètres entre lui et son guide, tout en l'observant discrètement. Il n'était pas expert en la question, mais il ressentait une sorte de contradiction chez son interlocutrice. Elle était habillé comme un guerrier, d'où cette force qui se dégageait d'elle, mais en même temps, il y avait cette fragilité, une sorte de blessure encore en partie à vif, lorsqu'elle s'était adressée à lui. Il avait déjà vu cela auparavant. Chez ceux qui en dépit de leur jeune âge semblait avoir déjà trop vu des atrocités de la vie.

Sarah, elle essayait tant bien que mal de se détendre. Peut-être était-ce la présence des hobbits qui lui avait permis de ne pas s'en prendre ouvertement à l'homme en ayant recours à la magie. Qui sait comment elle aurait réagi si elle s'était trouvée seule. Elle ne ressentait aucune malveillance de la part de l'homme, seulement une âme aussi tourmenté que la sienne. Ce qui l'étonna fortement. Elle avait toujours cru elle la seule à connaître ce genre d'état d'esprit. Les elfes ne le connaissent pas eux. Grand bien leur fasse. Il semblait inoffensif, du moins en apparence, mais pour une fois, elle préféra ne pas s'y attarder, pour éviter d'avoir des réactions incontrôlées à son égard. On lui avait toujours dit de se méfier de ce qui pouvait être en sommeil. C'était aussi valable pour l'Homme. Qui sait ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière un masque de bienveillance…

Heureusement, ils étaient arrivés à destination, et enfin leurs chemins allaient se séparer.

« Nous voilà arrivés. C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent… » annonça-t-elle un brin rapidement, alors que le Seigneur Elrond arrivait dans leur direction.

Elle laissa donc l'inconnu aux bons soins du Seigneur, et accompagnée de ses deux compagnons, pénétra la grande salle, sans un regard en arrière.

Tous les trois s'installèrent un peu à l'écart, ce de leur place, leur permettait d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la salle.

« Sarah, pourquoi as-tu réagi comme ça ? » se risqua Pippin face à son air fermé

« Ça serait très long à expliquer mon petit Pippin. Une mauvaise expérience qui me pousse à me défier des hommes. »

« T'en fais pas, on est là nous. On te protégera ! »déclara Pippin, bombant fièrement le torse.

Cela redonna le sourire à Sarah, c'est Haldir lui avait dit la même chose. Que l'on pouvait apprécier les belles choses sans pour autant en abuser.

Son sourire s'accentua en pensant à son ami Haldir, surtout à leur première rencontre, dans les maisons de guérisons. Elle lui en avait fait baver le pauvre.

« qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ? » demanda alors Merry

« Je repensais à ma première rencontre avec un elfe qui m'est cher maintenant. J'avais tellement de colère en moi, que mes pouvoirs devenaient incontrôlables. J'ai causé de sacré dégâts, et lui en a beaucoup bavé. Mais il n'a pas abandonné. Il m'a apprivoisé, et aujourd'hui c'est une personne qui compte plus que tout pour moi. Un peu comme un grand frère ! »

« Il est devenu quoi cet elfe après ça ? » voulu encore savoir Merry

« Il est devenu mon mentor, mon ami, mon maître d'arme et bien plus encore. Il se montre très protecteur, et quelque part même si je ne lui ai jamais dit, j'adore ça. »

De penser à Haldir, l'attristait tout de même un peu, tant elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un être vivant, de sexe masculin de surcroît puisse lui manquer comme Haldir lui manquait. Il s'était montré tellement protecteur envers elle. Il avait pour ainsi dire toujours cru en elle. Il s'était conduit en grand frère pour elle. Un grand frère tellement protecteur qu'il lui était arrivé de montrer les crocs lorsqu'un jeune elfe mâle s'approchait un peu trop près de Sarah. Il avait usé de pas mal de regard incendiaires pour ne pas dire assassin.

Elle avait même pris sur elle de s'approcher une fois ou deux de jeunes elfes mâles, rien que pour le faire tourner en bourrique. Les pauvres malheureux en avaient payé le prix fort, en se retrouvant pour plusieurs semaines de corvée de surveillance aux frontières du Royaume.

Cela lui avait permis de découvrir que le gardien qu'elle prenait pour à son arrivée pour un être froid et sans cœur, s'était au final révélé être un elfe très possessif ! Qu'il pouvait se montrer féroce lorsque l'on s'approchait d'un peu trop près de ce à quoi il tenait énormément.

Pour le coup, Sarah s'étonnant elle-même s'était très vite et très bien adaptée à la situation. D'une certaine façon elle y trouvait son compte.

Surtout qu'avec Haldir, elle se sentait en sécurité, protégée, donc plus forte. Elle savait qu'une personne bienveillante veillait sur son bien-être.

« Bien le bonjour à vous charmante damoiselle » l'apostropha alors une voix chaude et grave.

Sarah releva brusquement la tête, ayant la ferme intention d'injurier le malheureux qui interrompu le cours de ses pensées, pour plonger dans deux prunelles noires et moqueuses, qui la dévisageaient amusément. Toute sa mauvaise humeur soudaine s'envola comme par magie, lorsqu'elle son ami.

« Aragorn ! » le salua-t-elle joyeusement. « Comment allez-vous ce matin ? »

« Très bien. Vous m'avez l'air d'être vous-même d'excellente forme ! Pas même un peu effrayée à l'idée d'affronter deux adversaires expérimentés ? »

« Pas le moins du monde ! Je pense surtout que je vais bien m'amuser ! »

« Dans ce cas, je vous retrouverez sur place. Je dois avant cela m'entretenir d'une affaire avec le Seigneur Elrond. »

« A plus tard alors, mon ami » lui sourit-elle.

Sarah regarda Aragorn s'éloigner de leur table pour s'approcher d'un pas sûr et décidé du Seigneur Elrond, dont l'entrevue avec l'inconnu rencontré un peu plus tôt, venait de prendre fin.

Tous les deux allèrent prendre place à la table Seigneuriale, alors que l'inconnu de nouveau seul, regardait autour de lui, plus perdu que sur la place.

« On devrait peut-être l'invité à notre table. » lui dit Pippin qui avait suivi son regard.

Après tout, que risquait-elle ?

Elle se leva alors sans dire un mot, et prenant son courage à deux mains, s'approcha d'un pas tout de même un peu mal assuré de l'inconnu qui commençait à marcher vers une longue table déserte.

« Excusez-moi ! » l'appela-t-elle.

L'inconnu se retourna presque aussitôt, ses yeux bleus et non noisette, comme elle l'avait cru auparavant, se posèrent sur elle. Comme elle était nettement plus petite que lui, il dû baisser un peu la tête. Sarah put contempler l'espace d'une seconde ses yeux bleus qu'elle trouva très beaux.

« Vous désirez ? » se risqua-t-il

« Euh…je me disais avec mes amis…, qu'en vous voyant un peu perdu, et bien euh…que si le cœur vous en disais vous ne verriez pas de refus de venir vous installer à notre table pour partager ce repas » acheva-t-elle d'une traite.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas de refus ! Aussi gentiment demandé, ce serait un crime de refuser ! je vous suis » sourit-il.

Ils se rendirent ensemble à la table de la sorcière. Sarah se rassit légèrement tendue, entre les deux cousins, tandis que l'homme prit place de la sorcière. Tout en prenant une galette, il observa l'étrange tableau que formaient la jeune elfe et les deux semi hommes.

Il commença à manger en silence lorsqu'il sembla soudain prendre conscience d'une chose.

« Décidemment, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je ne me suis même pas présenté. Je me nomme Boromir, fils de Denethor, l'intendant du Gondor.

« Enchanté, voici Perigrin Touque dit Pippin et son cousin Meriadoc Brandebouc dit Merry, de la Comté. Quant à moi, je suis Sarah du Royaume de Lorien » sourit timidement Sarah.

« Sarah ?! Quel étrange prénom pour une habitante de la Lorien. C'est la première fois qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre un tel nom. Sarah comment ? »

« Juste Sarah de Lorien. En réalité c'est que je viens d'un Royaume très lointain par-delà les mers ou les prénoms de ce genre sont courants. »

« La Lorien ?! Ce même Royaume où l'on raconte qu'une grande ensorceleuse vit dans les bois. Une sorcière elfe aux terribles pouvoirs, dont on raconte que tous ceux qui l'auraient regardé seraient tombés sous son charme, et on ne les aurait plus jamais revus. » raconta-t-il un brin intimidé.

Cela fit sourire Sarah. Sourire qui se transforma bien vite en un doux rire, plein d'innocence. Son rire se mua rapidement en fou rire. Il fui fallu faire appel à tout son sérieux pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle et se calmer

« Je vous garantis que la seule sorcière elfe aux terribles pouvoirs qui vit dans ces bois n'est pas la Dame Galadriel, mais plutôt moi » révéla-t-elle. « La Dame est certes extrêmement belle, mais c'est loin d'être une ensorceleuse. Elle n'a jamais forcé qui que ce soit à demeurer dans les bois. Les pouvoirs qu'elle possède, car effectivement elle en possède, sont loin d'être terrible. Ils ne lui servent qu'à protéger son Royaume des menaces extérieures. Ce ne sont que des fables que l'on vous raconte. »

« Alors vous êtes une sorcière ? » releva-t-il. « C'est étrange, vous ne ressemblez en rien aux mages de ce royaume. »

« Je vous l'ai dit Boromir. Je viens d'une lointaine contrée, où vivent des sorciers et des sorcières qui n'ont rien à voir avec vos mages. »

« En quoi êtes-vous différente de nos mage ? Vous n'avez pas de bâton ? » voulu-t-il savoir.

« Eh bien, comment dire. Je suis capable de faire des choses que vous n'imaginez pas. Quant à ma magie, elle se trouve en moi, elle fait partie de moi. Mais c'est vrai que ça serait long à vous expliquer… » commença-t-elle.

« Sarah, tu n'as qu'à l'utiliser pour qu'il voit. Montre lui ce que tu m'as fait quand on est venu ici » l'interrompit presque Pippin, fier de lui.

Sarah le regarda quelques secondes.

« Tu n'as pas vraiment tord Pippin. Le mieux serait que vous veniez me voir à l'œuvre. » sourit-elle mystérieusement.

« Vous voir ? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. Vous voir où ? »

« Au camp d'entraînement. » s'exclama fièrement Merry, qui ne voulait pas rester en reste. « Elle va se battre contre deux guerriers elfes ! » enchaîna-t-il tout aussi fièrement.

« Vous battre ?! Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ! Une femme ne se bat pas ! » déclara-t-il fermement, trouvant l'idée absurde.

« Moi si ! Je vous l'ai dit, je suis différentes des autres.» répondit-elle simplement. « D'ailleurs, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois avant passer à l'armurerie chercher une épée. Vous n'avez qu'à vous rendre au camp d'entraînement avec les petits dès que vous aurez terminé votre repas. Je vous y rejoindrai bientôt. » acheva-t-elle en se levant, les yeux brillant d'excitation.

Et sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, elle s'éloigna d'un pas souple, franchissant les doubles portes quelques instants après le Seigneur.

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, elle fit un rapide détour par les écuries. Elle voulait voir son cheval avant d'entreprendre son ambitieux projet…

**À Suivre…**

**à bientôt pour la suite**


End file.
